Clair de Lune
by Dr. Holland
Summary: 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! After the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Post-6x10 (GG finale) FF.
1. Snaps for the Kids

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! After the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Rated T for now, may change to M later. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 1 - Snaps for the Kids**

_**December 2017.**_

_**Five hours after Dan and Serena's wedding.**_

No matter what else in her life was a mess, Jenny Humphrey's sewing and design implements were always neatly ordered. Whether she was in the atelier or at home, backstage at Fashion Week, or on the go, she liked knowing where everything was. Everyone at Waldorf Designs knew this about the famous young designer, and although she didn't flare up like CEO Blair (whom everyone loved and feared), her cool critiques chilled even the most arrogant of young interns from the local design schools.

But this day – and this evening – had been different. As much as Jenny loved designing couture, she also greatly enjoyed sewing for her family. Lily and Eleanor had both been married in her designs, and although she hadn't been around for either of Blair's, she'd designed Serena's dress. It was very Serena – a confection of gold and tulle that was revealing but romantic, that made a statement and demanded notice.

Shutting her box of thread, Jenny's mind raced ahead to the proverbial fire she'd left behind in Paris, which if unattended to, would lead to a sticky situation at the London store. Blair, for now, was oblivious... and as Jenny often said around EWD, what Blair didn't know wouldn't hurt her... _or _get the person responsible fired!

So she needed to get back to Paris in forty-eight hours or less, then hop over to London by the end of the week. And then...

...and then she'd have to head back over to Rome to give Marco the answer he'd been demanding since February.

Jenny always _hated _this. She wasn't into one-night stands, but she did enjoy the company of men, especially when they didn't mind keeping things light and easy. But then came the jealousy, the demands... and now, her _third _proposal.

Maybe men were more trouble than they were worth.

There was a knock on the open door. Blair, still wearing her splendid ecru Zuhair Murad dress, was carrying a half-asleep Henry.

"Someone wants to say good night to you," she said, bringing the sleepy little boy over to her head designer.

Jenny smiled, melting as she ruffled the top of his head affectionately. "Good night, kiddo."

"G'night, J," Henry's yawn was wide, and he didn't bother covering it. "I liked Auntie S's dress! She was pretty."

"Thank you," Jenny replied, leaning forward to press her lips to the child's cheek. "And I didn't forget, hold on..."

Henry perked up when he heard that. "Ooh, a gold one, J?"

Jenny didn't say anything. Instead she pulled the small bowtie out of the side pocket of one of her cases.

"YAY!" said Henry, grabbing it. "Mommy, can I wear it tomorrow?"

"Perhaps," was Blair's reply. "Now what do you say to Miss Jenny, baby?"

"THANKS!"

Shrug. "No problem. You know that's our deal, Hen, right?"

A smile of recognition passed between the small boy and the tall, fashionable young lady. Henry Bass had grown up between his mother's ateliers and his father's offices, and at almost four, was comfortable in either setting. J was his favorite because whenever he _oohed _or _ahhed _over a fabric swatch, she would stop whatever she was working on, and less than a few minutes later, Henry would have a brand new bowtie. ("I'm gonna have more than Daddy!" he'd tell anyone who asked.)

"Right! Bye, J!"

"Bye, kid..."

Blair pulled her son's head down to her shoulder as he shut his eyes. "Chuck and I will be downstairs in a bit. Join us for a nightcap?"

"Actually, Blair, I thought I'd get out of here," said Jenny. "Have Dad and Lisa gone back to Brooklyn yet?"

"Yes, they were the last to go. They said they were waiting on you, but I told them there was no need. You might as well stay the night, Jenny. We've got that eight am meeting with the buyers, then we should probably Skype with Hong Kong. It makes no sense for you to head back to DUMBO."

"Williamsburg."

"Wherever. Besides, Eric and Nate are still here, and they're staying over. Now no more of this, I insist that you stay... and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Before Jenny could reply, Blair left the room. Sighing, she finished packing up her sewing things and walked down the stairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So Eric," said Nate as their beer bottles clinked in a toast. "How's med school?"

"Grueling," replied the younger man. "As the ninth circle of hell. I have no life, man... none at all. I just study, eat, and stress. But I'm glad there's only one more year. Hopefully I can get the residency I want."

Nate took a swig of the microbrew. "Still thinking about psychiatry?"

"That or neurology. But yeah, I'm going to be a head doctor even if it kills me..."

"It won't kill you."

Setting his bottle down on the side table, Nate looked up at the tall, leggy blonde descending the stairs. Not for the first time, he felt as if Jenny Humphrey was someone he really didn't know these days. When she was younger, before she left New York, she was an open book that could be read with a single glance.

But these days, Jenny was like a stranger that he'd only see in passing at random social events... running a new dress into Henry's christening... on the arm of a random Knicks player at a society ball... breezing out of Thanksgiving dinner at Serena's just as he was coming in late from a journalism conference, saying she had a plane to catch.

A stranger... but one who was _very_ easy on the eyes. Nate had enjoyed the company of all kinds of women, but he was partial to blondes. And Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey had grown up into a blond bombshell.

Nate thought about all this in the few seconds that it took for Jenny to finish descending the stairs, plunge down next to Eric on the couch, and slip off her stilettos. Her head fell back on the sofa and she sighed.

"You look the way I feel," said Eric. "This morning I was taking exams in Cambridge."

"Oh yeah? And this morning, I was ripping hems in the sixth _arrondissement. _Doesn't matter. Dan and Serena are finally married and off our hands. Hope they enjoy their time in Hawaii."

"Mom said she never thought it would happen."

"Your mother isn't exactly the world's foremost expert on love and marriage."

"Jenny..."

"Okay, that was mean."

Nate interrupted. "But true."

Eric and Jenny both looked over at Nate, who'd been watching their easy banter. Here, away from the cameras and the demands of public life, he could take off his jacket, roll up his shirt sleeves, and swig his beer.

He could even fit in a little teasing...

Until Jenny smiled at him, that is. And suddenly, he felt like he'd already won his election.

"So," she said. "Mayor of New York."

"Not for another four years," he said quickly. "I can't run till I'm at least thirty."

"But there are some in city government who are thinking about changing that rule," said Chuck, coming down the stairs with Blair. "Nate says he wants to wait, but..."

"We don't think that's the best idea," Blair finished. (Nate marveled at how the two of them always did that.) "We think the time is now. Nate could easily win this thing if everyone does their part."

Nate listened to his best friends talk about his political future as the Basses' butler came and served everyone their favorite drinks (another round of beers for himself and Eric, gin martinis for Blair and Jenny, and Scotch for Chuck). He knew that Chuck had been in conversation with his grandfather, William Vanderbilt. Nate had reconciled with his mother's famous family a few years before, but after his cousin's jealousy led to Tripp attempting murder (and actually taking the life of Blair's unborn child), Nate made it clear to his relatives that if he were to enter politics, it would be done on his terms.

"...which is why the state convention dinner that Nate is keynoting will be a critical event," said Blair. "It's in February, just two months from now, and Chuck and I are major patrons. Eric, I think you should be there if you can spare the time from your studies, and Jenny, you should come along too because I could use another pair of eyes at the event. Image is _everything_. The only problem is that Nate... needs a date."

At that, Nate had to speak up. "I do not."

"The gay rumors..."

"I don't care, Blair. Might help me shore up another key constituency. In fact, if you want me to have a fake date... Eric, what are _you_ doing on the evening of February 17th?" And, just to annoy Blair more, Nate punctuated his remark with a brazen wink at the youngest Van der Woodsen (who snorted and shook his head).

"Nate, while I am as openminded as any New Yorker," Chuck drawled, "the problem is that you are not, in fact, gay. And being outed as a fake gay these days is worse than any gay rumor that even I could devise."

"Whatever, man. So... who's the lucky lady this time?" He was used to his best friends trying to fix him up.

Blair announced her choice as if it were a coup. "Brittany Astor..."

"Has a face like a horse."

Jenny shrugged and spoke up after being silent, sipping on her martini. "You're not choosing her for her looks, Nate. The Astors are a powerful political family..."

"No."

"...who will help you win over New York," Jenny finished.

"A Vanderbilt and an Astor?" Blair chirped. "Why, it's practically the Gilded Age all over again!"

"Yes, just your idea of a great time, isn't it, sis?" Eric quipped dryly.

"Eric, shh, I'm trying to get Nate elected... see, Nate, it's perfect!"

"Blair," said Nate warningly. "Have you already called this girl?"

Four pairs of eyes rested on the petite, fiery brunette sitting at Chuck's side. At first, Blair was defiant. And then...

"Well, I _may _have had tea with her the other day. And I _may _have mentioned, along with many other items of important society business, that _perhaps _my old friend Nate Archibald would be..."

"Blair!"

"What?" she blinked. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Chuck doesn't think so... Chuck, my love, do _you _think I was wrong?"

His answer was a brief, tender kiss dropped on her full lips. "My wife is never wrong."

"Man, you're whipped," said Nate.

"So you tell me every time you see me," Chuck returned. "I'm surprised you haven't run it as a feature in that magazine of yours... Nate, just call the girl and parade her around for a few hours. It'll make _her _happy and it will make your campaign, whether you choose to run next year or in '22..."

"I'm not taking Brittany Astor anywhere, Blair. That's just not happening. And I've just been invited to give the keynote at the state convention... I haven't said that I would do it for sure. If I go, I choose my own date..."

"Nate! I spent valuable time setting up things with Brittany! And..."

"_And? _Blair, next time just ask me before you waste your 'valuable time.'"

Blair stood up abruptly. "Well! I can tell when my gifts and talents are not being adequately appreciated. We're going to bed. Good _night_, Jenny and Eric. Breakfast will be served at six-thirty sharp."

Nate shook his head, laughing as Chuck said goodbye and followed his wife. Just as they disappeared out of sight, they could hear him murmur, "Oh, but I can't _wait _to _appreciate _you... and _all _your gifts... and _all _your... _talents_."

"Those two are impossible sometimes," Nate muttered darkly, setting his beer bottle down heavily.

"They're Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair," quipped Eric, repeating the mantra used within their inner circle sardonically. "The whole house just emanates Bassness, and Waldorfness, and as much as I love being here..."

"You feel as if you're being suffocated," laughed Jenny. "So let's not be here, at least, not for a while. Is Silk City still open? It's been _forever."_

Eric blushed and looked embarrassed. "I... I wouldn't know."

Nate looked from Jenny to Eric. "What's going on?"

Jenny's eyes danced. "Oh, it's the BEST story! You see, senior year of college, when we were both home for break, Eric... _mmph!"_

For Eric had clapped his hand over his stepsister's mouth. "_Eric _was dragged to the wildest spot in Midtown by his unsuspecting _evil _friend Jennifer Humphrey, where I was then _accosted _and _propositioned repeatedly _by the World's Scariest Queen!"

"Ha! We had a fabulous time, Eric, don't even try it!"

"Yeah, _you _had a fabulous time, Jen." He turned to Nate. "This girl is the biggest hag in the universe! She loves cruising the bars more than I do!"

"I'm not cruising, E! Those boys aren't interested in fish! But when you're in my line of work, you get to know the places." She stood up, suddenly animated again. "Besides, Eric, you owe me a dance!"

"You can't dance, Jen!"

"So what? I'm a girl... any girl can shake her ass and look cute, even with the kids!"

Eric sighed, but there was a grin on his face. He turned to glance at Nate.

"Guess we'll get out of your hair, then. You're probably exhausted."

Nate didn't say anything. Instead, he glanced at Eric putting on his jacket, and then...

He watched Jenny Humphrey put her shoes back on.

It was a devil of a thing, being a man attracted to beautiful women. Because there were things about what a woman did that drove a man _crazy_ that a woman would never know. His last serious girlfriend, Sage Spence, had been into _Fifty Shades of Grey, _but had been totally confused by how turned on Christian would get when Ana bit her lip. It annoyed her, and she complained to him as she read the trilogy.

Nate, whose kink wasn't really that (his first girlfriend had the same mannerism, and it hadn't done a whole lot for him, when all was said and done), had to explain to her.

_You girls just don't get it. You think about sex some of the time. But men... men can start thinking about sex anytime. And every man has his trigger._

Well, Nate Archibald loved the ladies. Although he hadn't had a real girlfriend since young Sage five years before, he'd entertained many more over the years. And what Nate _really_ liked about a lady was a nice pair of _legs._

Jenny was long-limbed, limber, and moved with incredible grace. Nate watched, fascinated, as long, bleached-blonde hair swept over one shoulder to cover her slight frame as she leaned forward to slip on first one nude stiletto pump, then the other. She stood up, and stretched, thrusting her chest slightly forward...

And all of a sudden, all of the blood that was in Nate's body threatened to rush to one single spot. He was fast becoming aroused and that just wouldn't _do._

_Control yourself, Archibald, _he thought. _You're being openly vetted for the next Mayor of New York... it's crazy to act like you're sixteen again around a girl who you friendzoned back in high school, who's clearly moved on, and who dates athletes and European counts these days. Stop this or you'll ruin your friendship with her._

_Friendship..._

"Actually," Nate heard himself say, startling both Jenny and Eric a little as he broke the silence, "I think I'll come with you guys."

Jenny and Eric looked at each other and frowned.

"What if you're recognized?" Eric asked.

"I don't care..."

"Look, Nate, you _should _care. You have to," said Jenny firmly. "Being at Silk City is the _opposite _of what you need to do in order to be the next mayor."

"I'll keep my dark shades on," he said.

Neither Eric nor Jenny said anything.

"Alright," said Eric. "But I'd stay out of the spotlight. You just don't want to... I mean, people are a little more openminded these days, but it's probably better not to draw attention to yourself for a whole number of reasons..."

"Aw, you mean, we're not going to hold him down and spray-paint 'HOT STAG' on his forehead in sparkly glitter?"

"Jenny..."

She pursed her lips, and Nate had to talk to his body again, to calm it down.

"Okay, I'll be good. Promise."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

There was something about a nightclub that Jenny Humphrey just _loved. _The lights. The crowd. The pulsating beat. The _music._ The atmosphere. The ambiance. She'd always loved a good party, and since her Constance days, there were few things she enjoyed more than clubbing.

While Serena van der Woodsen (well, Humphrey as of a few hours ago) enjoyed partying because she was usually the center of attention, it wasn't what Jenny loved most. Jenny loved clubbing because she liked blending into the crowd of people enjoying themselves, getting lost in the music, letting go and being _free. _As a teen, her desire to be accepted on the Upper East Side meant that she could never completely be herself. That changed when she moved to London, and definitely was the case now that she lived between London, New York, and Paris.

The DJ was spinning the wonderful sounds of European dance music, a little hip-hop, then K-pop and a little bit of Afrobeat. Eric and Jenny enjoyed this particular place because it was classy, the camp wasn't too over the top, and it wasn't just a meat market. Jenny also liked it because she didn't have to deal with pushy male attention that she didn't want. She could dance, and drink, and was generally looked after. It was just a fun time.

They all got their drinks, and soon found a booth. Eric was (as usual) asked to dance right away. So Jenny sipped her Sapphire martini delicately, tapping her fingers to the beat, while Nate, obscured behind a pair of sunglasses, watched her, leaving his own Manhattan untouched.

"So talk to me, Nate," said Jenny, feeling a tiny bit unnerved. She always emitted a nervous laugh whenever someone was looking at her, and she didn't really want the scrutiny. _Especially_ now that Nate had removed his tie, and had left the top three buttons of his shirt open. _Wow... _she tried to think about Mario... no, Marlon... no, no, _Marco _who was waiting for her across the pond... waiting for her answer.

"How are you feeling after... well, after what happened today?"

He blinked. "What's that?"

"Well, Nate, everyone knows that you're still a bachelor because you never got over Serena," was her breezy reply. "It must have been hard losing her to one of your best friends."

Nate looked away, turning toward the dance floor. "I lost Serena a long time ago."

"Yeah, but..."

"Hey, sexy, you want to dance?"

The man who approached the table was impossibly handsome and well built, with grey eyes that could cut ice, and bright red hair. Nate shook his head.

"Nah, man, I'm good. I'm here with someone."

"_Her?" _said the stranger. "Wrong crowd for you two, yeah?"

"No, _we're_ here with a friend," said Nate. "Besides, you're not my type."

Jenny laughed as the man stalked away, clearly annoyed by the very pretty, very straight, and therefore very unavailable boy intruding in what should have been fair pickings.

"And what exactly _is _your type, Nate Archibald?" Jenny couldn't help but ask, still laughing.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm being serious. Was your... _reputation..._ a strategy to get the female vote someday? Because seriously, you've dated _everyone _I know..."

"Everyone except you."

Nate pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead. Jenny stopped her mirth.

She looked away. Then, after a long, uncomfortable silence:

"C'mon, you were right. I'm glad we didn't date when we were kids. I would have been just another number between the times you tried to make it work with Serena. It's better this way. This way, we'll always be friends."

She didn't look at him as she said this. Jenny Humphrey had learned a long time before that Nate Archibald's eyes were _dangerous. _Although it was eleven years since they'd met, and Jenny was worldly, sophisticated, and _certainly _not innocent, she knew better than to tempt fate.

But that was the great thing about being at the club. The music always saved you. You couldn't be awkward at the _club! _So when Rihanna's "Please Don't Stop the Music" started pounding through the speakers, Jenny stood up.

"Now, this song reminds me of old times! C'mon, handsome, let's get you out on the dance floor before we're interrupted again. I'm not done catching up with you."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

She was a _fantastic _dancer.

That was Nate Archibald's realization as he danced the night away with Jenny Humphrey. She was almost his height in her sky-high stilettos, but her slim, lithe figure was _perfect _in his arms.

He seriously couldn't remember if Jenny was a good dancer back when they were in school together. Most of the parties that he'd been to that she'd attended had been stuffy Upper East Side events with parents present, not the wild house parties and overseas shindigs he'd found himself in as Chuck Bass' best friend. He'd heard rumors of her various exploits, including back during her freshman year when she'd gone to the club with Blair and the minions, who were all juniors.

But just as he'd suspected earlier, he didn't know much about this new Jenny, the adult Jenny who socialized, partied, and danced all over London and the Continent long after he'd decided he needed to tone things down. That was the thing about growing up the way that he did... on the Upper East Side, your teen years were for partying, and by the time you were in your early 20s, it was all old news. He supposed that other people who actually had to _wait _to be free of their parents and earn their own cash did spend their 20s getting their partying out of their system.

Some people never did, though. And the way that Jenny came alive reminded him of the way that Serena would... but there was a difference. When Serena lit up, the entire world took notice.

When Jenny came alive, she made a man feel like he was the only one in the world. The look in her eyes... the way she touched him...

"Hey, you two!" yelled a tipsy Eric as they were grinding, dancing by with the nerdy, friendly looking guy who he'd been hanging out with most of the night. "This is Ron! Ron, this is my sister-in-law Jenny, and our friend Nate."

"Hi, Ron!" Jenny shouted back. Then singing along with Eric, "_Don't stop, keep it moving, put your drinks up! It's getting ill, it's getting sick on the floor!"_

"_We never quit, we never rest on the floor!" _sang Ron and dozens of others. "_If I ain't wrong, we'll probably die on the floor!"_

Then everyone in the club sang as the beat pounded the walls and the floors:

"_Brazil! Morocco! London to Ibiza! Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa!"_

Jenny grinned happily when the song ended and Nate led her to the backlit, sleek bar.

"I'm so glad we came! Look at how much fun Eric's having... he _needed _this, med school's getting to him. Having fun yet?"

"Yeah, just trying not to think about the incredible hangover I'm going to have in the morning."

"Oh?" said Jenny, leaning over the bar. "Well, Mr. Mayor-to-be, if it's too much for you, I'm sure we can arrange a ride home before the clock strikes midnight and your carriage... oh, I mean your _cab... _turns into a pumpkin."

Nate didn't smile. Instead, his fingers ran down her spine, along the zipper of her dress (which he was _not _imagining sliding down, no, not with his friend, he was a perfect gentleman these days with women, especially _her_)...

...and was that imagination, or did she shiver?

"I think that's _you, _Cinderella. Midnight was more than two hours ago... or don't you have work in the morning?"

Jenny frowned at him, then shouted at the bartender, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Two-fifteen..."

"_Shit," _Jenny swore, straightening up and almost stumbling into Nate's arms. "I have to go."

"We all do. Let's go find Eric and get out of here."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

They were efficient, slipping quietly back into the Bass townhouse less than an hour later. Eric disappeared into his usual guest suite on the first floor, texting fervently (likely with his new friend). Jenny and Nate crept quietly up the stairs...

"HI J! UNCLE NATE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN THERE?"

It was like a burglar alarm was sounding. Nate took the stairs two at a time to pick his little nephew up.

"Hen, you should be sleeping!" whispered Jenny, looking up and down the hallway. The last thing she needed was a fight with Blair about her lack of responsibility.

"I was but I heard something, and I thought it was _monsters! _So I wanted to go see."

Jenny and Nate shared a look. What kind of kid ran _toward _the monsters, instead of _away _from them? Apparently, Chuck and Blair's...

"Here, man, I'll tuck you back in and sit with you til you're asleep..."

"Ooh, YAY! Can J come too? J, you gotta come with us, Uncle Nate tells good stories!"

Before Jenny could say anything, Nate tried to save the day. "I think J's kind of tired. She has to get up in a couple of hours."

"Please? J, if you get sleepy... you can just fall asleep next to me while Uncle Natie reads! Mommy does that sometimes when Daddy reads!"

"Henry..."

"J, _pleeeeeeeeease?"_

"Okay," sighed Jenny. "But only one story."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next thing Nate knew, an irate Blair Waldorf Bass was shaking him awake.

"NATE! JENNY! What are you doing, draped over my child, smelling like a distillery?"

Nate cracked open his eyes. He felt like his eyelids were sandpaper, his mouth was filled with cotton, and someone had taken a sledgehammer and whacked his body over and over again. Across the pillow, perhaps three or four feet away was Jenny, makeup smeared and one side of her hair plastered to her face.

Between them, little Henry Bass sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" he yawned, reaching up for his mother. "Uncle Natie and J saved me from the monsters."

Blair plucked her son out from between her two friends, her lips set in a firm line.

"Someone tell me _something."_

"Eric, Nate and I went out for a little while last night, Blair," Jenny rasped tiredly. "Then when we came home, Henry must have heard us. We were planning to sit with him until he got back to sleep, but..."

"_We_ went to sleep first," Nate finished drowsily, swinging his legs over the side of Henry's full-sized castle bed. "Couldn't believe he outlasted both of us."

"I can," came Chuck's voice from the doorway. "He's a Bass... that's my boy."

"Daddy, Daddy!" said Henry, as Blair transferred the small boy from her arms to her husband's. "Can we go shave now?"

"Of course we can," was Chuck's answer. Over Henry's head, he quirked an eyebrow toward Jenny and Nate (who were still sprawled a little dazedly on the bed), turned around, and walked into Henry's bathroom.

Blair wasn't finished. "Breakfast. In fifteen minutes _sharp. _Jenny, the limo leaves in forty-five, and unless you know how to fly, that's the _only _way you're going to make the directors' meeting on time."

She marched out of the room.

Nate and Jenny didn't look at each other... at least, not at first.

Then they sneaked glances at the same time.

And ended up laughing their asses off.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

They both arrived in the dining room around the same time, showered, dressed, but still tired, and five minutes late. Blair, Chuck, and Henry were eating already. There was no sign of Eric, but then, unlike them _he _didn't have to head to work this morning.

Each elegantly set place had its own Web-enabled tablet. Henry was watching cartoons on his, crunching on some colorful cereal, earbuds in his little ears. Blair was perusing the _New York_ _Times _on hers, and of course, Chuck was reading the stocks page of the _Wall Street Journal _on his.

Uncharacteristically, Chuck spoke first as Jenny and Nate sat down.

"Morning, Nathaniel, Jennifer." Then, to Blair: "Today's headline was very... _interesting,_ wasn't it?"

"I'd say more _enlightening _myself," came his wife's reply.

"Blair, Chuck," said Nate, a lack of sleep making his voice more gruff than usual. "Just come out and say it."

"Why don't you touch your screens?" cooed Blair. "We've left them up for you."

And Nate and Jenny did. What they saw made Jenny blush with embarrassment, and Nate turn white from anger.

_**HOW YOUNG IS TOO YOUNG?**_

_**Mayoral hopeful Nate Archibald's hedonistic night out on the town fuels debate**_

And there, among the top stories of the _New York Times _that morning was a snapshot of Nate, sunglasses having somehow slipped to the top of his head (when did _that _happen?), being not-so-mayoral as he slow-grinded with Jenny Humphrey.

"I-I," stammered Jenny, "I'm just amazed at how fast news gets out there these days. It's even worse than Gossip Girl back when we were in school."

"You mean, back when you and Dan _were _Gossip Girl?" Blair sing-songed, scooping up a small spoonful of parfait.

"Whatever, who cares?" snapped Nate.

"My people on the Council care," Chuck cut back. "They're hoping to overturn the ordinance that restricted candidates to those over thirty. Thanks to this story, they're now concerned. I've already received _three _emails and it's not even seven o' clock."

"So what, Chuck?" said Nate.

"So _plenty, _Nathaniel. You keep making these silly excuses about not running yet because you're scared. You don't think you're ready. You don't see that you're _not _the same Nate from our school days, that it's time. This _is _your time. There isn't another viable candidate from our side, and you need experience as mayor if you're serious about running for governor in a few years."

"Maybe it's not for me," Nate said grumpily. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"Nonsense, we've just got to do some damage control," Blair said matter-of-factly. "In fact, it's already done."

"What? Blair, I'll handle it when I get to the _Spectator _this morning..."

"No need. I've already contacted my friend Olivia down in DC, Nathaniel," said Chuck between sips of coffee. "She's so good that it was taken care of in a few quick text messages."

"The full story will be in tomorrow's _Times,_" Blair continued. "The blog should be up within the next half hour... Jenny, you and I can read it over on the way to the atelier."

"Look, Blair, Nate's already told you he's not sure he's interested in running," said Jenny. "Why should I read anything about this?"

"Oh, because it's all about _you."_

Two pairs of blue eyes flew upwards... and met Blair's best Queen B bitchmode face.

"Haven't you two heard? Confirmed bachelor Nathaniel Archibald's heart has been captured by none other than the cultured, London-educated, and preternaturally _beautiful _head designer at Eleanor Waldorf Designs..."

"_Blair," _warned Nate.

"...the _youngest _head designer of any major fashion house in the world, none other than Brooklyn native Jennifer 'J for Waldorf' Humphrey. She has stolen his heart, and swept away by love, he wanted to show her a good time the evening after her brother was married to one of his very best friends. We – as in _me, _Jennifer's boss, and _Charles, _my husband and Nathaniel's very best friend - think it's quite serious."

Jenny's mouth dropped open.

"So that means for the time being, until the state convention? Nate and Jenny, you're an item."

Chuck's smirk said it all. "Congratulations."

**~to be continued~**

**A/N – **Don't mind me, I'm just working out my post-finale, Nenny feels! We've had endgame Chair and Derena, and I ship both, but I can't help but wish we'd had more time to explore how all of the other relationships developed. This fic is my opportunity to explore just that. Nate and Jenny will be the primary viewpoint characters, although I may slip into the others' heads from time to time.

If there's interest, I'll continue this. I said I wouldn't do another multipart story for _Gossip Girl_, but this is the first time that I've shipped canon endgame in any fandom, so I'm making an exception in this case. Just know that this story isn't primarily about Chair (although they're going to be in every chapter), and Derena are off honeymooning until the very end. Don't know how many parts this will run to, but the state convention dinner in question is in February. So we've got Christmas, New Year's, and likely Valentine's Day to go through.

Can't wait to hear what you think!

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	2. King and Queen of Schemes

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Rated T for now, may change to M later. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 2 – King and Queen of Schemes**

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?"

Nate looked up from his tablet, where he'd been reading over the newest edition of the _Spectator, _now Gotham's foremost newsmagazine. He glared at Chuck who had just ended a phone call on the other side of the limo.

"Thank you? For what, for trying to run my life without my permission? Why would I thank you for that?"

"Because the last thing you need is to tarnish your image, golden boy," replied his best friend. "Boy scout, scion of an all-American family, relentless pursuer of truth, justice, and the American way..."

"Kill it."

"...next mayor of the Big Apple, 2018..."

"Kill the story."

"...future governor of the Great State of New York, 2022..."

"_Chuck."_

"President of the United States, 2032. You'll be the youngest President in American history, and we'll all still be young enough to enjoy your administration."

"_The story. Kill it."_

"You know, I'm rather looking forward to staying overnight at the White House. Last night in bed, Blair told me all about the color scheme for your inaugural balls... _all _of your inaugural balls, that is. The idea of us making _you _President really gets Blair..."

"_Kill the story, Chuck."_

His best friend settled back comfortably into the leather seat. "No can do."

"Yes, you can! Call Olivia and all those rodents who scurry around DC for her, tell her to walk it back..."

"You know that's not how it works."

Nate frowned as Chuck regarded him, face impassive.

"Chuck, come _on..."_

"Nate, you _want _this."

"No. I don't."

"You've always wanted this. You were made for this. You were _born _for this. It's yours, this is your moment, and it's my duty as your best friend to make sure you don't mess this up."

"Yeah, just like you thought it was your job as my best friend to run interference between me and Blair when we were kids!"

Amber eyes narrowed. "Ancient history."

"Chuck, this isn't what I want. _Not like this._ Either you stop this, or I will."

At that, Chuck scoffed.

"What?"

"Nate. Tell me, exactly _how _do you propose to 'stop this'? By the time we get to this meeting with your supporters on the City Council, the morning shows' last hour will have the story. By eleven, it's all over the blogs, not just here, but nationally and across the world. Everyone who has even a passing interest in the global elite will see the headline, and the entertainment and fashion press is going to have a _field day..."_

Nate frowned. He shook his head, cheeks puffing out, then hollowing with his frustration.

"Tell me, Chuck, what the hell do you want from me? Take Jenny for a few spins around the society circuit, get photographed a few times kissing her cheek at ribbon cuttings, wave to the media from the front row of her Fashion Week show?"

"Not... exactly."

"_What?"_

"Nate, you were a bachelor for a long time. You're very... _pretty. _You were in an upscale, well-known gay club..."

"Dancing with a _girl!"_

"Right next to a guy in a harness with pierced nipples and..."

Another long, frustrated breath. "And?"

"You can't just fake it for the cameras. Everyone's going to know if you do. You need to make it seem like you and Jenny are into each other. _Really _into each other."

"_What? _No!"

Now it was Chuck's turn to frown. "Didn't think it would be that much of a stretch for you to fake-date the girl, Nathaniel. If it was, then what was last night all about?"

"Catching up with a couple of old friends. Blowing off steam."

"Is that all?" Chuck's drawl had the slightest tinge of skepticism.

"_That's all."_

"Oh." Chuck looked down at his tablet. "Always thought you had a thing for her. Just thought maybe the timing was bad."

"She's my friend, Chuck. Jenny is the one girl who I've known for a long time who's _only _ever been a friend. She's got her own life, her own plans, and she's... kinda not my type."

Chuck just _looked _at him.

"Chuck, _look. _I could've had her a long time ago. _Yes, _I'm physically attracted to her. I'll admit it. Any man would be, she's gorgeous. _Beautiful. _But she's wild! Always has been. Not to mention crazy!"

"And?"

Nate groaned. "I forgot who you're married to..."

"Watch what you say about my wife _and _the mother of my son," Chuck warned. It wasn't even a threat, it was a promise. (These days, no one could say _anything _less than glowing praise in Chuck's presence about Blair... and everyone knew it.)

Nate changed the subject.

"Anyway, I'm not into crazy anymore. I dated enough crazy girls between senior year and graduating from college to last me a lifetime. I don't want crazy, I want..."

"This should be good," his best friend muttered.

"...sweet."

Chuck chortled. "Sweet? You want a sweet little _nice_ girl who will hang on your arm, wave at the crowds, bear your children and pass on the precious Vanderbilt and Archibald bloodlines?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Except you're _lying _to yourself. I know, I did it myself a long time ago. Nathaniel, let me be perfectly clear. _Sweet little girls _don't exist in our world. You should know that better than anyone... girls may be sweet when they get here, but they're _never _sweet if they stay. Our wives? They're not _sweet. _For those men who have mistresses, they're not _sweet. _Even the fucking _whores _in our world aren't sweet... they're _greedy, calculating, reptilian _bitches, that's what they are. My birth mother was a textbook example of that.

"You don't need a sweet girl, Nathaniel. You need someone who's sweet with _you, _in private, but more than that, you need a woman who brings something to the table. A powerful man needs a woman who can play the game with the best of the best. He needs a woman who's ready to protect his back with the best she's got. Who is, yes, perhaps a little bit _crazy, _because nothing about running a _five hundred million dollar _media corporation or being the heir to a _billion dollar fortune_ is sane, normal, or anything but _fucking insane. _And, as you well know, there's nothing _sweet _about it.

"So stop it with your 'I want a sweet girl' delusions. You don't want a fucking _handmaid, _you need a Queen. You need a girl who can hold her own as First Lady of this city, this state, and eventually, this country. And... if she's amazing in bed, so much the better. My advice to you would be to look for a woman like that."

Nate turned, stared out the window.

"Chuck, not every man needs a woman like Blair. There are plenty of power players we know with simple, uncomplicated girls..."

"And each and every one of those players has a mistress, or a 'friend' they visit regularly, who can stimulate _both _of their heads. Besides, no one is telling you that this thing with Jenny has to be real... it just needs to be real in the minds of the media, the public, and ultimately your voters."

Nate didn't say anything. He knew that Chuck wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He also needed to talk to Jenny, to see how she felt about things. Because, really, she would have to sacrifice more than he would. This whole deal benefited him and his ambition; what would it do for her, except knock her off track at Waldorf Designs? For some reason that he didn't quite fully understand, he didn't want Jenny Humphrey to hate him.

Nate sighed, loud and long.

"Okay."

Chuck smirked.

"But if we do this, we're gonna do it on my terms. And... Jen has to agree."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Halfway across town, in the Waldorf atelier, CEO Blair Waldorf Bass was sitting behind her desk, writing something on a legal pad. Her head designer, Jenny Humphrey, was pacing on the rug in front of her.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Hair and makeup will be here at eleven."

"You keep saying that, Blair... _you keep saying that," _snapped Jenny. "Have you not heard a word that I've said? About getting back to Paris...?"

"I'll handle it."

"And London...?"

"I'll handle it."

"And Rome...?"

"_It's handled."_

Jenny folded her arms. "We don't have a _store _in Rome."

Blair stopped writing. She looked up at her protégé, her doe eyes narrowed...

"I know we don't."

"_Blair!"_

"What do you want me to say, Jenny? It's done and we can't walk it back. At least not until the state convention, when Nate will be seen as the clear choice for the party's nomination."

"That's in mid February! What, am I supposed to not work until then?"

"Of course you'll work. But... I find it most convenient for you to be based here in New York for the time being."

Jenny _hated _when Blair got like this. She absolutely hated it. No one would ever call Jennifer Humphrey a pushover, but she'd more than met her match in this girl years ago. As much as she enjoyed working at Waldorf, as much as she'd grown to value her on-again, off-again friendship with Blair, this was really over the line.

"So. Is that all, Jenny?"

"_Blair. _I am _good_ at what I do. One of the _best _designers on the planet. Being Nate's girlfriend is not part of my job description."

Silence.

"I could walk, you know... I don't _have _to do this."

She whirled around on one heel, planning to storm away...

"Then walk."

Jenny turned back around. Blair had on her poker face.

"Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that." Blair capped her pen. "Jenny, I like you. There's always been a part of me that's admired you. And I recognize your talent, just like my mother recognized it. I haven't designed a line on my own since my son has been born because I trust you to give me what I need, and let me put my unique stamp on it. Hiring you allowed me to be at ease during my maternity leave, and spend time with my husband and child. Together, we've become one of the most unbeatable teams in all of fashion.

"But I need you. _We _need you. Nate needs you to do this..."

"Nate doesn't need me for anything, Blair."

"Are you going to keep punishing him for something that happened when we were all kids? That happened almost a decade ago? I've forgiven you, why can't you forgive _him?"_

"It's not about that, Blair."

"Don't lie to me, Jenny. I know people. They are open books to me. And I know _you. _You're still upset that he rejected you. But you still have feelings for him. And he needs you right now. You can't let him down."

"Nate and I haven't been close since we were teenagers, Blair," said Jenny. There was a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Last night..."

"Last night was a mistake. I was trying to capture the way I felt when I was a girl about him. But back then, it was Vanessa, _you... _and of course, Serena. He never saw me."

"Then make him see you now."

"I'm almost_ engaged," _Jenny lied.

"Not when Marco sees those pictures!"

Jenny plunged down into the chair in front of Blair's desk. "People are acting as if me and Nate were caught having _sex!"_

Blair just _looked _at her.

"_What?"_

"What can I say? Liv is thorough, if nothing else. A little 'forbidden love' story is nothing for a professional fixer. The full story the _New York Times _will be running tomorrow has quotes from sources that say that you two can't keep your hands off each other. And that's tame compared to what will be in the _Post._"

"Blair. I swear, I am going to _kill _you and Chuck. What, do you want PDAs in the Park?"

Stare.

"Stopped elevators on the way to Sunday brunch?"

Stare.

"Janitors at the _Spectator_ selling stories of seeing us ripping each other's clothes off in the deserted newsroom?"

"Oh, I'm _sure _it'll be such a sacrifice, Jenny..."

"Yes, it will be! Blair, I am not a socialite. I have a _life. _I live mostly in London and I _like _it over there. There's my family to consider... what the hell am I supposed to tell my Mom? Dad and Lisa? Dan and Serena when they get back? What about _his _family? I've never been to a Vanderbilt event and it's nearly _Christmas..."_

"Boxing Day."

"What?"

"The Vanderbilt clan all gathers in Nantucket on Boxing Day. We've got about a week until then, so I'm sure there'll be a full house. Everyone will want to meet Nate's new girlfriend."

Jenny ran long, slender fingers through her hair. "This is _impossible."_

"Yes, right now it is... which is why I've got hair, makeup, and wardrobe on the way. Congratulations, you're having a makeover on company time!"

"What's wrong with the way that I look?"

"No 'thank you, Blair, I _love _working for a boss who actually pays for free facials and mani-pedis'?"

"_What's wrong with the way that I look?"_

"Well, although you've improved upon the goth raccoon look of your teen years, Jenny, and I give you full credit for that, you're still... how can I put this politely? Too much the artist, not enough the socialite."

"That is because I'm _not _a _socialite."_

"As Nathaniel Archibald's girlfriend? Yes, you are. In fact, you're now part of the New York aristocracy. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Your younger self, grasping desperately for the likes of Asher Hornsby and Graham Collins? _She _would be proud."

"Blair, unlike many people in _this _corner of the world, I've actually grown up. I have no aspirations to join the ruling elite."

"Join them?" Blair laughed. "Jenny, for the next two months? You _are _them. Or, should I say, you are _us."_

"Blair..."

"That will be _all, _Jenny. Now, make sure you're in the Purple Salon at eleven sharp..."

"But we're supposed to be Skype-ing with Hong Kong at eleven!"

Blair continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I'll come in to supervise your makeover personally once I finish talking to Hong Kong. _Alone. _You'll have to be done by eleven forty-five... I don't want you to be late to your first media date."

"A... _media date?"_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"A _media date?"_

"Lunch," said Chuck, as the two men were trotting down the steps of City Hall. "Throwing a little red meat to the lions. We don't want the only images of you and Jenny to be the ones of the two of you inebriated in that sea of debauchery."

"Debauchery? Didn't that used to be your specialty?"

"That was a long time ago. I'm a married man, Nathaniel. And as you know, a very happily married man. As for debauchery, my wife provides plenty of..."

"Too much information, man. I don't really want to know," said Nate. "So what is a media date? We have lunch together? Okay, fine. Jenny and I will have lunch and we'll discuss how we're going to do this."

"_No."_

"No?"

"You can't be in the middle of a crowded restaurant, discussing how your fake relationship is going to go. _No. _Doesn't work that way."

"Then what? You got me into this, man..."

"We're going to the atelier to pick up our ladies... me, the light of my life, and you... well, _Jenny_. At noon, you two are going to exit this limo and enter Eleven Madison Park together, cozy up in a corner, and whisper sweet nothings as you nibble from the exclusive tasting menu. Although I'd suggest a snack beforehand, since you won't be doing much eating..."

"Man, come on!"

"...and afterwards, your town car will take you from the restaurant to your place..."

"You can't be serious about this!"

"...and you two won't emerge until tomorrow around, oh, let's just say eleven. You'll be... feathering your love nest, or at least, that's what the press will believe?"

Nate was shaking his head as they got into Chuck's limo. "Chuck, this is starting to go beyond just scheming. You and Blair are trying to play the media like a violin!"

"Like a _symphony," _his best friend corrected. "Blair and I are the very _best _at what we do. We have been trying to figure out how to move you from being a favorite in the polls to your first landslide victory. Who knows? Your little foray last night may win this election."

Arthur shut the door. Chuck reached for the decanter of Scotch stored in a compartment.

"Bit early to be hitting the bottle, man," Nate observed. "Thought you'd been cutting back over the past few years."

"This isn't for me, it's for you," was Chuck's reply as he poured, then practically pushed it into his hands. "Liquid courage. You can do this."

Their eyes met.

"_Nate. _Do you _want_ to be mayor?"

Nate bit his lip. Neither broke the stare.

Then he downed the brown liquid quickly, welcoming the burn of it down his throat.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Back in the atelier, the Purple Room looked like it had exploded. Makeup bottles and cases, hair styling implements, and garment bags were everywhere.

"Blair, I know I look like _Pebbles Flintstone," _said Jenny. "Turn me around so I can see!"

"Nonsense," said Blair, approaching where Jenny sat with a box with the distinctive Jimmy Choo label. "Mimi, tell J she's being silly."

"You are being incredibly silly," laughed the stylist. "This style shows off your lovely face."

"My face is too round for updos! And what have you done with my makeup? I feel like I haven't got any on!"

"It's tasteful..."

"It's _boring, _Charlotte!" Jenny told the makeup artist. "Look, I've got my own personal style, and if that's not good enough for Nate Archibald, then..."

The stylist whirled the chair around. As her new look was revealed, Jenny trailed off.

Her long blonde hair, devoid of extensions for the first time in years, was up in a high bun, the base of which was secured by a strand of seed pearls. A few wispy tendrils escaped to curl around her face and down the nap of her neck. Subtle eye shadow and mascara made her large blue eyes seem even more luminous, and her lips were painted a rich rose.

Instead of her usual edgy dresses, tight pants, and leather blazers, Blair had chosen a Waldorf original that ironically enough, Jenny herself had designed. It was a soft cashmere knit tunic in pristine winter white, shot through with silvery threads, just enough to seem perfect for the approaching holidays. Completing the look were tailored heather gray slacks, sky-high Jimmy Choos, and small Swarovski crystal earrings.

Jenny's eyes widened.

"I look like..."

"A Dresden doll," cooed Mimi.

"A fairytale princess," breathed Charlotte.

"A modern-day Cinderella," was Blair's reply.

The girl in the mirror shook her head. "I was going to say that I look like someone I don't know. I don't look like... _me."_

Blair looked around at the team. "That will be all, ladies. Thank you!"

Mimi, Charlotte, and their assistants departed. Blair didn't look at Jenny. She seemed to be looking through the chaos on the counter for something.

"It's not too late to call things off, Blair..."

"Eleven-forty," said the brunette. "They'll be here in five minutes... where is it? Oh yes!" Picking up an atomizer, Blair turned back to Jenny. "So this is how we'll play this. Chuck is arriving in the limo..."

"So I'll meet Nate there?"

"You'll be_ with _Nate. We'll drive you over to Eleven Madison Park, and leave you to it while we have our own... well, we're going to have lunch and a meeting together today before we pick Henry up from his preschool. You'll enjoy your lunch, then go home with him..."

"Go home with Nate? Blair, my suitcases are at your house!"

"Not anymore," she said. "Arthur did the drop off earlier this morning... lift up your chin."

Involuntarily, Jenny did so. "Blair, this can't happen." But the heavenly scent that wafted from the decanter seemed to calm her nerves somewhat.

"Yes... lovely, isn't it? They formulated it especially for me. There's so many people who have wanted Waldorf to have our own fragrance, but I have resisted, just as Mother did. After all, why be substandard in a world where Chanel no. 5 exists? But I've been getting samples this fall from a lab, and I think I like this one..."

"It's nice," said Jenny, wheels turning. "Have you done tests, focus groups?"

"You're the first."

Their eyes locked.

"Jenny, I want you to pretend for me. You're _good _at pretending. You were Queen of Constance. I crowned you. You helped your brother with Gossip Girl, and no one ever knew until years later. You move between Brooklyn and the Upper East Side, from London to Paris to Milan to New York, from the Hamptons to Malibu as if that kind of movement was second nature. No matter what your history with Nate, no matter whether you still _want _him or not, or think you're good enough for him or not, I need you to hold your head high and _sell this one _for me... for the company... and for you."

"For me?"

Blair cracked a smile.

"Don't tell me you'll be content to be my Laurel forever. All of the fashion houses with wunderkinds have to say goodbye when their head designer strikes out on their own. This is the moment you've been waiting for, Jenny Humphrey. This is when you step out of Waldorf's shadow and become a powerhouse on your own. But you've got to play your cards right."

Jenny considered it. Being on Nate's arm, even if he didn't want her there for keeps, even if it wasn't real... would mean she'd be photographed constantly for the next two months. She could put together a showstopping look in her sleep, and she didn't plan to let Blair Stepford her forever. If this thing worked, even once she and Nate "ended" their fling, she'd be in the international eye as something more than a prodigy...

She'd be the global designer to watch! Publicity meant sales, she had a stake in the J for Waldorf line, and if she raised enough capital to strike out on her own...

Jenny stood up from the styling chair.

"All right, Blair. Let's do this. But if we do, we'll do it on my terms... and Nate has to agree."

And as she walked out of the Purple Room, two of the supermodels who were walking in turned _their_ heads.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Where are they?" Nate growled impatiently, reading and replying to emails. "I've got to get to the office this afternoon..."

"You mean, you've got to work from _home _this afternoon," corrected Chuck, ending his call. "Without calling or emailing while you're supposed to be _enjoying _your new girlfriend's charms."

"However you want to put it, I haven't done any work all day. That meeting with your guys on the Council took forever."

"Bureaucrats," his best friend agreed. "Very different from business, where time is money... politicians waste both because they don't know how to earn either. Which is why I can't understand why my usually very punctual wife is late."

Nate glanced over as Chuck speed-dialed Blair.

"Well, hello to you too, beautiful... did you forget our date? Oh? _Ohhh." _Smirk. "On my end, too. No, piece of cake... not even difficult." Pause. "Well, well. That sounds intriguing. Perhaps we should discuss further after we make our delivery... oh, yes, I've cleared my schedule."

No sooner had the last word left Chuck's mouth that the door to the limo opened.

"Mr. Bass, what a surprise," said Blair, sliding into the limo... and straight into her husband's arms.

He kissed her in greeting. "Mrs. Bass, the pleasure is all mine..."

"Indeed it will be, after we make our next stop," she whispered, returning his kiss. Then, to Nate:

"Here she is..."

And at first, Nate had a quick second of not recognizing the angel who stepped into the limo after Blair. All he saw were sparkling blue eyes, beautiful full lips, soft fragrant skin... soft, warm, _incredible..._

"Hi," said Jenny, a little shyly, sitting down next to Nate, opposite from Chuck and Blair. She didn't look at them, though. She was looking at him.

Nate felt out of his depth. Not since her first year at Constance had he seen such an innocent looking Jenny Humphrey. Or such a naturally beautiful one, for that matter.

"Hey."

"So... this thing."

"Yeah."

"You've agreed?"

"Only if you're okay with it... at least until we figure something out."

"Same."

He wanted to kiss her. He _really _wanted to kiss her. But Nate couldn't tell where the desire was coming from... after all, he hadn't felt such an overwhelming urge the night before, even when they were grinding to a club beat and half drunk. Sure he was attracted to Jenny, and had entertained naughty thoughts about her, but after all was said and done, they'd been completely innocent together, even read little Henry a bedtime story before passing out from exhaustion.

So why did Nate suddenly want to kick Chuck and Blair out of their own limo, spread Jenny Humphrey out on the seat, take off every single article of clothing she had on (including that amazingly _soft _looking sweater)...

...and spend hours kissing and _licking _her, sampling her, savoring her until she shook for him, seeing if every single inch of her body tasted as sweet as she looked just then?

Unconsciously, Nate wet his lips. Jenny's eyes dropped, then she turned away.

And he felt _completely _embarrassed.

"Well, you've got to kiss each other sometime."

At the sound of Blair's voice, Nate and Jenny both jumped a little. In the two minutes since the limo had pulled away from the atelier, he'd managed to completely forget the fact that Chuck and Blair were sitting right across from them. (But Nate was going to have it _out _with them later on. Manipulative, conniving little...)

"We'll kiss each other on the sidewalk."

That was Jenny. She was staring straight ahead, at Blair and Chuck, face businesslike. Nate was intrigued by how quickly she'd spoken up.

"When we step out of the limo, Nate," Jenny continued, still not looking at him, "first, you should go, then you reach in and take my hand. Then, spin me toward you as they pull off, and kiss me... we'll hold it for five, no, seven seconds... that should allow some great initial shots. Make sure neither of our backs is to the curb, so any paparazzi across the street can get great shots.

"Then we walk in, arm around my waist..."

"I was thinking your shoulders..."

"Around my waist is more intimate," was her reply. "We'll request privacy, a corner booth. And as we talk and eat, we need to kiss every three to five minutes... more frequently toward the end. I can set a timer on my phone. We'll skip dessert and the check, you just leave enough cash to cover it, and then we'll get the town car. While we wait for the valet outside, we'll kiss again."

Nate blinked. She'd gone from innocent to fake affair mastermind in less than a minute!

"And then, when the town car comes, the show is over until we get to your building. Once there, we rinse and repeat. We'll kiss once on the sidewalk, once waiting on the elevator... it is a doorman building, right?"

"Wouldn't live in any other kind," pointed out Nate, still a little stunned.

"Fine. Introduce me to your doorman and tell me you don't want any visitors until the morning. And then, once we're upstairs, away from the world, we will figure out what the _hell _we're going to do for the next two months. I'm sure you have a guest room?"

"Chuck tells me your things are already there."

"Good," said Jenny. "We'll get through this, Nate. And this changes _nothing, _understand? We're coming into this as friends, and we'll finish it as friends, too."

She stared at Blair and Chuck as she said it. Chuck shrugged, but now it was Blair's turn to smirk.

"Who are you trying to convince, J? Me or you?" her boss asked.

"For Nate's sake, and knowing you two and all your ambition, for _your _sakes, you'd better hope that I'm pretty damned convincing..."

But she was trembling. Ever so slightly, but she was shaking. That was the thing that had always intrigued Nate about Jenny. She was always fearless, but frightened to death at the same time. Brave because she had to be. Courageous where her brother and father were not. And more bold than any girl he'd ever known, before, since, or after her.

Before he knew it, Nate took her hand in his. Laced their fingers together.

"Hey, we're going to get through this. _Despite _the convoluted schemes of well-meaning friends," he shot a glare toward the Basses, "let's just see this as a chance for us to hang out. You can give me comments on my wardrobe, help me update it, and I can tell you everything you need to know about New York's biggest scandals of the moment. I even have a waffle maker."

At that, Jenny laughed.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Blair and Chuck, who'd been watching the byplay intently, then spoke at once.

"We're here," announced Blair. "Jenny, remember everything I've told you. Break a leg!"

"Showtime," Chuck added. "Nate, you can do this. This is your time."

The limo came to a stop on the curb, and the door lock switched off. Before he realized what he was doing, Nate squeezed Jenny's hand.

"Take a deep breath," he told her. "Here we go..."

And as soon as Arthur opened the door, they saw the cameras. Nate got out of the limo first, only releasing Jenny's hand long enough to step onto the sidewalk. Then he reached in and helped Jenny out...

...and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of her.

_That sweater becomes her, _he thought. _And so does that coat... those pants... that hair... everything. She's an angel..._

An angel with enormous, sparkling, astonishingly compelling eyes. And, in the eyes of the world from this moment on, at least for now, she was _his _angel.

And those were his thoughts as he kissed her.

**~to be continued~**

**A/N – **Ah, the best laid plans! So this was more of a filler chapter, but next time, we'll find out how Nate and Jenny's media date went, hang out with them at his place as they make plans for how they're going to make it out of the latest Chuck and Blair scheme alive (heh), and find out whether the... sleeping arrangements are as cut and dried as they think they are.

Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter 1, who are the reason I updated so quickly: **ChuckBass, romanticangel92, Bee, ChrysX, heavenzangel, Delena 1864, shann gg, aliMmiller, Sophiexoxoxo, music is my heroine, maggie, LeaCharmedOne, DTaylor201989, scarlett2u, notoutforawalk, Guest, Jenate, Meg, fan, **and of course, my Chairy Godmother **maryl. **I was completely overwhelmed by the number of reviews, favorites, and follows over the past 48 hours for a Nate/Jenny story! As Gossip Dan would say, and it's true, I'm nothing without you! Please continue to let me know if you're reading by letting me know what you think in a review, PM, or by Tweeting – my Twitter handle is Liz_DrHolland.

Of course, more little Henry and Eric coming right up in future chapters! Both will have _definite _opinions about Nate and Jenny. We'll also get reactions from the Archibalds, the Vanderbilts, and the Humphreys. _Everyone _has opinions about this, because of course most don't know the relationship is staged. And it's almost Christmas! Which means presents, which they'll have to exchange.

Can't wait... in the meantime, happy holidays to you and yours!

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	3. The Sound of Music

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Rated T for now, may change to M later. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 3 – The Sound of Music**

When Nate Archibald kissed Jenny Humphrey for the first time in eight years on a crowded New York City sidewalk, it was _real. _At least, that was what Jenny's confused body told her. She had been _so _controlled on the ride to Eleven Madison Park, so resigned to this _thing _being something she'd have to get through in order to resume her actual life, most of which was _not _spent kissing Nate Archibald on crowded New York City sidewalks...

What was most _frustrating _about the man was that he should have been a terrible kisser. Nate was perfect looking, something that not only Jenny, but also _everyone else _agreed on. So his kisses should have been sloppy, or too methodical. His lips shouldn't be _soft, warm, pliable... _and surely he shouldn't be seeking to deepen the kiss by parting her lips with the _delicious _tip of his tongue...

It wasn't until they were jostled by a rushed businessman that they broke apart. Jenny's hand flew to her mouth, wondering if she still had _any _lipstick on (although she should have trusted Charlotte better than that). She couldn't look at him at first, but when she did...

"Guess that was seven seconds," he teased her, under his breath, so that any passers-by wouldn't hear.

"I... guess so," whispered Jenny, feeling at a loss. Why were they standing here again? Looking into his eyes, trying to read his expression, she couldn't remember at first.

"Shall we go inside?"

_Oh, that's right. Lunch. Media date. Public. Faking it._

"Y-yeah," she nodded, tucking her handbag under her arm... as he pulled her under his. Jenny felt almost cradled as he guided her to the entrance, and all she could do was place her free hand on his chest, out of instinct.

Soon, they were seated together in an out-of-the-way booth. After the waiter had taken their drink orders and left the tasting menu, they were alone.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked her quietly.

Jenny blinked. "I... I don't mind. Anything to help you out."

"Thanks. We can talk more later."

When he lifted her chin and kissed her softly again, Jenny was surprised. At her questioning look, he replied, "Every three to five minutes, just like you said."

"I... haven't set the timer on my phone yet."

"Do you really think we need one?"

The way he grinned, looking at her, caused Jenny's heart to do a somersault. Which she couldn't afford to do. Time to change the subject.

"Since we can't talk about our... I mean, since we shouldn't talk about us right now, why don't we talk about our reason for being here? How did your name enter the mayor's race?"

His hand reached for hers. Jenny felt their fingers lace together again and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, lips against her ear, then moving to kiss the smooth skin behind it. Of course, he had no idea that Jenny's ears were _extremely _sensitive, and now it wasn't just her heart she needed to control...

"Sure," she said, her voice coming out in an embarrassing squeak. "But I think... maybe we shouldn't feel each other up in public just yet."

Chuckle. "Good point. Just having fun with it... being best friends with Chuck and knowing him and Blair since we were kids, I'm used to having to drop right into one of their schemes."

_Right, Nate, thanks for the reminder_. This wasn't real, it was _fake. _Jenny had to remember that. She couldn't afford to...

"Yeah, same here," she said casually. "So. The reason we're here. Tell me all about how your name started getting tossed around for next year's election."

It was a long overdue conversation. When Jenny left the Upper East Side at the end of her disastrous junior year, Nate had just finished his freshman year at Columbia. About a year after she left, he started working at the _Spectator, _and now owned it. After taking some time off during his third year there, he'd finished his bachelor's degree in English. And then...

"Actually, after we got all this publicity when your brother revealed he was Gossip Girl, we expanded too fast. Our circulation exploded, we expanded the web side of things and hired too many people. Before I knew it, the _Spectator _was in trouble. I thought about selling it... and I applied to law schools. The only problem was I didn't get accepted to any of the good ones."

Jenny blinked. "Are you serious? Your grandfather couldn't even get you into Yale Law?"

"I... didn't do as well on the LSAT as I should have," Nate admitted. "It took a lot to run the paper and the website, and I didn't have time to really work hard in my prep course. My grades weren't great in my major. I had a B average. So none of the top-25 law schools would take me. Grandfather probably could've pressured Yale, but we weren't talking much back then."

"What did you do instea... _mmm," _Jenny breathed against his lips, surprised again by a kiss.

"Told you I didn't need any timer," he replied, winking down at her upturned face. "That's when I decided if I wasn't going to law school, I was going to put everything I had into the _Spectator. _I wanted the online edition to be like the Huffington Post for all things New York. Then my mom actually had the idea to expand from a broadsheet to a glossy magazine..."

"Your mom?"

"Sure. When she heard about Gossip Girl and what your brother did, she thought there would be a market for a magazine that was truly done by members of the elite. You know, anyone could read it and learn about what the Upper East Side, the Hamptons, and all that was like, but you'd _truly _have to be an insider to know what's what. So I hired Dan to edit the Lifestyles section, since that's more _his _thing..."

"You mean, my big brother who's become a bestselling author by writing thinly veiled caricatures of everyone he knows on the Upper East Side?" Jenny said wryly.

"Yeah, that's him. It's not me. I wanted the _Spectator _to make a difference. So I decided to assign myself a new beat... the city beat. Three years ago I started writing a weekly column for the _Spectator..."_

"'Notes from Manhattan Island.'"

His eyes lit up. "You've read it?"

"I... may have read it a couple of times," Jenny admitted. (Little did he know she had an e-subscription. Although she rarely clicked through, it was good to see his name in her inbox every week.) "It's good but really seems more for people into business and politics..."

"Well, it's for everyone. I began covering City Hall and Wall Street, but I wanted to do it my way. I never thought of myself as much of a writer, but I've been around powerful people my whole life and... I just remember what the news coverage was like when my Dad was in trouble, _both _times Bart Bass "died," all of Chuck's stuff with Bass Industries, and all that. I became interested in the spin, in the way that business and politics are covered.

"I'm not a satirist like Dan, I don't have his wit, but what I think I offer is an unbiased look at the people who run this city. Some say I write about City Hall and Wall Street as if they're just another arm of the entertainment industry, and my take on things is shallow."

Jenny shrugged. "People always have something negative to say when you're doing what you're good at. Who cares what they think?"

"That's how I feel about it. I'm giving the average person access to things that affect their lives that they otherwise wouldn't understand. My column has taken me all over the city over the past three and a half years. I don't think there's a corner of it I haven't set foot in. I've covered a half dozen major scandals, have had airtime on CNN, MSNBC, ABC Evening News, and even got my White House press credentials last year..."

"Congratulations..." This time, Jenny couldn't help but blush a little when he kissed her again. Her fingers came up to touch his lips as soon as they parted. "But finish telling me why they want you to run for mayor."

"The last scandal was over the current mayor's financial backers. Did you hear about that?"

"Yeah, that went international. It's why he's not running for a second term, right?"

"Right. Well, I... I kinda broke that story. My team and I uncovered it all. And it was our editorial board that called for his head, weeks before the _Times _had the courage."

"Really? That's impressive!"

In reply, Nate kissed her again. Jenny felt slightly tipsy, although neither had touched their drinks (when had they arrived?).

"Has it been three to five minutes yet?" she asked him dazedly.

"Not yet. Just getting into it..."

His lips descended on hers again, and they really began to kiss again. Jenny felt momentarily self-conscious, but then felt herself _melting _into it, into him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he pulled her close, then her fingers wandered to play with the close-cropped hair at the nape of his neck...

Nate pulled away abruptly. His face was unreadable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just... that's one of my spots."

She was confused. "What is?"

"Your... hands in my hair..."

Jenny blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I... was about to forget we're just pretending."

_Oh, yeah? Well two can play that game, Mister. _"That's fine. I won't touch you there... as long as you don't kiss my ears _or _behind them."

Nate's confused face turned quickly to a knowing one. "Your ears, huh?"

"Yes. My ears. The ears are two of my spots."

"Just two? What are the others?"

_None of your business, Mr. 'This is a Fake Relationship.' _"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"The state convention's two months from now. I'm sure I'll know everything about you by then."

"Will you, now?" Jenny marveled at how Nate could go from vapid clueless pretty boy, to seducer of women, to arrogant blueblood, all within the space of a few brief minutes. "So have you decided to give the keynote speech?"

"Not so fast, Miss Humphrey. I still haven't finished telling you about why my name is floating around for mayor... _mmm..."_

For Jenny's fingers had pushed a morsel of their newly arrived lunch into his mouth. Nate's eyes widened with surprise at the taste of the perfectly marinated wagyu beef morsel.

"That's _amazing," _was his verdict. "When did our food arrive?"

"I don't know," she laughed. "Maybe while we were fake-making out?"

"I've never _not _noticed the waiters at a restaurant before. The service at this place reminds me of the dining hall in the _Harry Potter _movies."

"Or maybe fake-dating me is like magic?"

He picked up an artfully wrapped, miniature stuffed bell pepper and lifting it to her mouth to taste. She took a dainty bite, and he chuckled softly. "You fashionistas never eat," he said, polishing it off. "I'm going to have to change that..."

"And you men always want to date model-thin women, but then tease us for not eating," Jenny pointed out. "I eat plenty, I've got great genes..."

Nate's mouth descended on hers again, and this time, Jenny was completely unprepared. His lips now tasted like gourmet beef and wine-marinated bell pepper and fresh air and _heaven..._

"Maybe you should set that timer after all," he panted when they broke apart, hand brushing one of the stray wisps of hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear.

"Maybe... we should get out of here," she whispered, glancing around for the first time since arriving. "Everyone is staring at us."

Nate glanced up, then kissed her forehead gently. "Looks like our work here is done... your place or mine?"

_Silly Nate, I haven't got a place here and you know it. _"Yours. Definitely yours."

He was already extracting a few bills from his billfold and tossing them on the table. As they walked out, leaving two full plates and two untouched cocktails, Nate drew her close and murmured:

"I'd say that was a perfect performance."

And just before he pulled away, his lips nipped her ear.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate Archibald knew he had a problem. A _serious _problem.

His problem was that he fell for girls too easily. The _crazy _ones. The crazier, the better. First, he'd started off by dating Blair when they were kids, and as much as he still loved his lifelong friend, if you looked up 'crazy girl' in the dictionary, her picture would be right there. And _his _best friend Chuck had admired all that crazy, then became _obsessed _with it, and now could eat a pound of it... in fact, it _amused _him. Nate would never, ever understand it.

Then he'd spent practically all of his teens and early twenties hopelessly, madly, and fruitlessly in love with Serena van der Woodsen, who was just as looney tunes as her BFF... after all, this was a girl who had just _married _a man who admitted he spent _his _teenage years practically _stalking her _so he'd be accepted into their world. But apparently, Serena was crazy about Dan and always would be.

Then there were all the others: Lady Catherine Beaton, an aging model who'd thought it was A-OK to sleep with her stepson. Vanessa Abrams, who thought that the Upper East Side was irrevocably evil, and as much as he'd liked her, wanted him to change and be more like _her. _Bree Buckley, all revenge and Southern justice, who'd only dated him to get access to _Carter Baizen. _Juliet Sharpe, who wanted revenge for her brother more than she wanted to be honest with him. Raina Thorpe, who was actually nice, but whose father was as insane as Bart Bass was. Diana Payne, another cougar hiding secrets. Lola Rhodes, cute, funny, down-to-earth and... _way _more into her movie career than into him. And finally, Sage Spence, seventeen, sassy, and... in the end, too fucking _young. _(And, also crazy.)

After Sage broke up with him during the first semester of her freshman year at Stanford (via Twitter, no less), Nate knew he had to take a break. Even if all his closest friends had found their partners at a young age, he wanted to spend his twenties building his business and a name for himself. So he poured himself into his work, partied once in a while to blow off steam, and occasionally visited a female friend (or two, or three) he'd made over the years.

Girlfriends were too much trouble. Live-in girlfriends were even more trouble. And anything more than that was out of the question.

Which was why Nate Archibald now had a problem. For the first time in five years, in the eyes of the world, he had a girlfriend...

A _fake _girlfriend. A fake girlfriend who he wanted to screw _badly, _but a fake girlfriend he couldn't make his _real _girlfriend because she'd been _crazy _when they were kids, a fake girlfriend he'd just shown to the guest room several hours before...

...and a fake girlfriend he'd just looked in on, not five minutes ago, as she slept soundly in the guest room bed.

Nate knew he was wrong for violating Jenny's privacy. The guest bedroom door had been closed (why didn't she lock it, though? That's why doors had locks) and he'd opened it to see if she was all right. They'd barely said two words to each other during the oddly awkward silence on the way to his place (after a wonderful time at lunch, he'd thought), then made out from the sidewalk until they got to the elevator, where they'd broken apart again, not daring to look at each other. Jenny had said she was tired, he'd shrugged and said they hadn't really slept much the night before, and showed her to the guest suite. Feeling a little out of sorts, he'd scanned email quickly, then gotten several hours of much-needed, long overdue shuteye himself.

When he woke up in the early evening dusk, he didn't see any sign of Jenny in the kitchen or living room. He'd called her, looking around... the guest bedroom door was closed, but _not locked..._

And his problem was that his new _fake _girlfriend thought it was just fine to lounge around in _nothing but underwear._

That lacy, white underwear of hers was why Nate was now in a tepid shower, reciting his litany of crazy exes, remembering that _Jenny _was crazy, promising himself that he _didn't do crazy anymore, _trying to think of anything except Jenny Humphrey _in his apartment _wearing nothing but a lacy white demi bra and a scrap of white lace that he _supposed _were some kind of a pathetic excuse for panties, _on top of the duvet _but not under it, looking every bit like the beginning of a skin flick.

Except girls in adult films, amateurs or pros, didn't look _half _as amazing as Jenny Humphrey did.

Was she trying to tempt him on purpose? Did she sleep like that _every fucking night? _Did her athlete and Euro aristocrat _boyfriends _get treated to _that sight _every morning? He'd watched her nap for at least a minute or two, mouth gaping open, only closing the door and racing back to his room when a tiny _sigh _escaped her lips and she shifted in her sleep...

Last night wasn't the first time they'd slept in the same bed. Almost eight years before, Nate and Jenny had slept together, but sleeping was all they had done. She was an innocent virgin, determined to be deflowered; he was head over heels for Serena van der Woodsen. Jenny had worn one of his shirts and they'd shared a bed and _he hadn't laid a single finger on her._

But his best friend had. Drunk, upset when he thought he'd lost Blair, Chuck had... well, Nate didn't like to think about that. (Just as he doubted Chuck, or Jenny, or Blair wanted to ever think about that, ever again.) And Jenny had left the Upper East Side, and had dated other men. Moved on with her life. Gotten over her girlish crush on him. Saw him as just another friend from the crowd at Constance and St. Jude's.

But she looked like an _angel, _on that guest room bed...

Okay. A Victoria's Secret angel, with golden hair she'd taken out of the bun and thrown back into a demure ponytail, legs that went on for _days _and _days, _a perfect pert derriere...

...and a _fucking amazing _pair of tits.

And she smelled amazing as well. Hours later, he was still drunk from her scent at lunch, still had a whiff of it in his nose despite the shower...

His amazing _fake _girlfriend.

It took all of the past five years' worth of not being in a relationship, of learning to control his impulses when it came to women, for him _not _to wake her up, carry her to _his _bed and...

His forehead rested against the tiles of the shower stall (white subway tile, custom). _As if you would've actually made it back to your bed, Archibald. Stop lying to yourself. _

Well, if she was going to live here, she was going to have to put some clothes on!

_No, you don't want her to put them on. You want her to take them off. Or better yet, you want to peel them off_ for her,_ hear that laugh of hers, soap her up in his very shower, run your hands all over, press her up against these tiles and..._

_Shit. _He was going to have to rub one out. Setting himself to the task at hand, Nate shut his eyes and imagined that instead of _him _doing this, it was _her..._

Mentally he traveled back in time, and punched his nineteen-year-old self in the jaw for being _so stupid. _He also tried not to think about what the hell his twenty-seven year old self was going to do for the next two months now that _this _image of her was irrevocably in his head...

Not to mention her kisses! All those kisses they'd exchanged that afternoon... Jenny just didn't _taste _like the others did. She hadn't back then, when he was honest with himself, and she didn't now. Her taste scared the _shit _out of him... because he knew if he let himself, he'd get lost somewhere between those sweet little lips...

Okay, _now _his twelve-year-old self was winning out.

His hand began to move faster, with more intent, his member already slick from soapsuds and water. Mind blurring, he began to think irrational, crazy thoughts. Thoughts about what he and Jenny might get up to if they ever found themselves in a _real _relationship, or even just friends with benefits...

And then his mind numbed pleasantly, as his vision blurred momentarily and he saw nothing but white light...

And the moment was over.

Although, now Nate Archibald had another problem.

_How am I supposed to face her now? We're supposed to be friends._

_But somehow, I'm in a fake relationship with Jenny Humphrey._

_And... I think I may like her._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

When Jenny finally left her room, wrapping a silk robe she'd picked up during her last trip to Japan around her slender body and padding down the hall, she heard the shower in Nate's master suite running through the shut door. Shrugging, she went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Settling on yogurt, a handful of granola, and some fresh clementines, Jenny went to sit on the sofa. This part of Nate's penthouse was like a glass box – not only was she looking out of a floor to ceiling window, there was a skylight above her, and floor-to-ceiling windows for about six feet on each side. The glass was perfectly clean, so it was like sitting out in the midst of a starry winter night. A gigantic flat screen was in the window wall, and it looked as if it were floating.

Despite all of the glass, Jenny felt perfectly warm. She couldn't tell if the glass itself was thermal or if the heat source was the built-in, glowing electric firepit on the fioor directly in front of where she sat, right below the flatscreen.

As minimalist and sleek as the living room area of the bachelor pad was, the rest of the home was less so. Jenny loved the rustic but contemporary feel of the kitchen, the warm earth tones and environment-friendly materials used in the guest bath, the regal jewel tones of the guest bedroom. She hadn't been in his suite, so she couldn't tell about that.

The phone rang, and Jenny looked around. It seemed to emanate from the surround sound. Before she could say or do anything, the flatscreen came to life, a name (John Dooley), a telephone number, and an unfamiliar man's head appeared. He was a curly redhead with enormous pale gray eyes.

"Hey, Archie? Arch, you there?" The man looked around, turning his head this way and that.

It took a moment for Jenny to make the connection. _Arch... Archie... _Archibald_. _She pulled her robe more tightly around her. "No, I'm sorry, he's in the shower right now. I could take a message."

The man looked straight forward and cracked a smile. "Ah, so _you're _the girl New York media's having fits about right now... nice to meet you."

"Can you see me?" Jenny frowned.

"No, but I can hear you. Listen, don't be frightened. I'm Johnny Dooley, Mr. Archibald's personal assistant... at your service, Miss. Hi."

"Hi there," said Jenny, feeling awkward. "Um, is it weird for me to see you, if you can't see me?"

"Not at all," said Johnny quickly. "I'm sure Mr. Archibald would rather have it this way, especially if you're at home. I just wanted to check in with him about a few things, but I'll check in later. And since I have you, is there anything you'd like to make things more comfortable for you in that man cave? I sent him an email... Archie's like a brother to me, but he can be clueless, and he's been a bachelor for a long time..."

"I'm just fine," Jenny assured him. "I like his place, it's cozy." _And very Nate, _Jenny thought but did not say.

"Good. Well, the one thing I _can _do is to arrange your car service from the Glass Box to Waldorf, that's a no-brainer. But as other things arise, I'll be here... and so will Karen, Arch's executive secretary at the _Spectator. _She loves you already, says she's getting boxes to pack since we're all going to be working at City Hall soon..."

"What have I told you about counting your chickens, Johnny?"

Jenny turned slightly to see Nate emerge from his room. In spite of herself, her breath caught in her throat. Everyday Nate was one thing, but freshly showered Nate with damp hair was asking a bit too much of her. He was wrapped in a thick robe, and Jenny couldn't help but wonder what was beneath...

Rounding the couch, he sat down next to her, picked up the remote, pulled her into his arms, and hit a button. _God, he smells wonderful, _Jenny thought.

Johnny's eyes widened.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Nate laughed. "If you were, you wouldn't have gotten an answer. Now that you've seen her, you can report back to everyone at the office."

"Arch! I wouldn't _dream of..."_

"Come off it, Johnny. But yes, isn't my lady beautiful?"

His lips pressed against Jenny's temple, dangerously close to her ear. _Damn him. Give a man an inch, and he'll take a mile..._

"Exquisite, sir. I've already told her I'd arrange car service, but she says she doesn't need anything else..."

"Tell Karen she'll need to start keeping Miss Humphrey's calendar as well. Also, it goes without saying that you'll need to add her to all my RSVPs... New Year's Eve, the state Congressional committee's ski weekend, the state dinner at the White House, the Valentine's Day fundraiser, and of course, the state convention. Of course, she'll need her own account, along with a black card..."

"Nate, _no," _Jenny protested. "I have my own money..."

"Consider it done," said Johnny, ignoring her. "Karen mentioned that you might want to look into a stylist, too..."

"I'm a _designer, _Johnny," said Jenny firmly. "I'll wear my own stuff, and it'll be tasteful and appropriate. And I know everyone around the fashion world. I think I'll be fine."

"Yes, but you're a busy woman, sweetheart," Nate replied. "We can hire an assistant for you, if you want..."

_Sweetheart? _Jenny shook her head, trying to stop her heart from beating too fast at the endearment. _Not real. _"Absolutely not, Nate. I'll be fine. I promise I won't embarrass you. Blair won't let me."

"You could never embarrass me," he said amusedly, kissing her gently. (_So much for my heartbeat, _Jenny thought.) "John, thanks. I'll... check back in on the other stuff first thing in the morning."

"Okay, boss," said his assistant. "The usual for breakfast?"

"I'm not going to be in till later..."

On the flatscreen, the corners of his assistant's lips quivered with mirth. "Um, Arch? You've got to come in... you've got an eight o' clock with Forbes. Of all people, you can't say no to..."

"_Shit," _Nate swore. "Alright, I'll be there. Yes, order the usual, you know what his people like."

"Great. I think that's all I need, boss. And Miss Humphrey? It's been a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady. I'm glad Arch finally has someone good in his life, he deserves it."

"Thank you," said Jenny. She didn't know what else to say. "It's been my pleasure as well."

"Good night, Johnny," said Nate, reaching for the remote.

"'Night, Arch."

The first thing Nate did when he hung up was to press the remote into Jenny's hand. Even though they were private, he didn't seem as if he wanted to move her out of his arms. (Jenny, for her part, was quite comfortable, and didn't really want to leave them.)

"So this little device controls my entire house. There's four of these around... one that stays out here, one in the kitchen, one in my suite, and one in the guest room..."

He showed her all the things that the remote could control. Not only could you get television, Internet, and video calls, the device controlled the temperature, the lighting, and could even turn the clear windows into opaque panels, obscuring the New York skyline and darkening the living area like a home theatre.

"Not as if anyone can see in here anyway," said Nate. "To anyone on the outside, this part of the penthouse looks like a cube covered in mirrors."

"Nate, your place is... I _like _it," said Jenny decisively. "Small but functional."

"Well, when I moved out of the Empire penthouse, I figured this was all the space I needed. I didn't... really think about there being someone here with me all the time." His thumb stroked circles on her shoulder. "So... shall we set some ground rules?"

Blinking, Jenny looked up at him. "Rules? But I thought we were doing fine."

"We are, if you don't count the fact that if we don't set any, we're going to end up in bed together before the week is out."

Jenny didn't flinch. "Well that would make our fake relationship... complicated."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jenny," he continued. "I've enjoyed every second that I've spent with you over the past two days. And now today, kissing you, _touching you _reminds me of old times. Of things that might have been..."

"I'm glad they weren't," she replied quickly. Matter-of-factly. "I'm glad you dated Vanessa and Serena instead of me. I'm glad we're friends as adults. _Platonic _friends. We can do this, Nate... I'm sure of it. And years from now, we'll look back and laugh at how silly we were..."

Her words were punctuated with a loudly audible grumble of her stomach.

"Someone didn't eat enough today," he teased, patting her tummy.

Jenny moved his hand away. "Got something to nosh on in here, Archibald?"

"Not a thing. I've been in DC all week and only came back for Dan and Serena's wedding. Didn't tell John to stock up."

"Then let's order pizza and watch some holiday movies."

"Instead of talking about things?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Um, Nate? Which of us is supposed to be the girl? You want to talk, but I say we're fine and can talk later." Right then, the very last thing she wanted was to talk about "Nate and Jenny"... fake, real, or somewhere in between. "Come on, something good's got to be on... it's the holidays! You order a pizza, and I'll see which channel's got _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, _or _A Charlie Brown Christmas."_

Nate nodded. "I'll go call them. What do you like on your pizza?"

"Margherita's my favorite..."

"No anchovies?"

"No anchovies! If you really think I'm going to kiss you with anchovy breath..."

"Well, good thing we're done kissing for the day, right?" he said, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

Jenny's shoulders slumped slightly before she squared them again. _Fake relationship. Right. Opposite of a real one... all over each other in public, nothing to each other in private. Got it._

Closing her eyes and getting her bearings again, Jenny opened them and concentrated on the brilliance of the New York skyline at dusk. She never really thought Nate would live anywhere but the Upper East Side, but Lower Manhattan seemed to suit him just fine. She surveyed the lights of the Financial District for a moment before picking up the remote. But before she could switch on the television, an incoming video call sounded through the speakers, and "Bass Residence, 212-555-5678" flashed on the screen before a familiar little face appeared.

"Hi J!" said Henry, the moment Jenny pressed the video button. "Where's Uncle Nate?"

"Right here," said Nate, walking out from the kitchen, menus in hand. He dropped them on Jenny's lap and plopped down next to her. "How's my favorite nephew? How was school?"

"Good! I drew you something..." He reached down and seconds later, a kaleidoscope of blurry color filled the screen. "See?"

"You might want to pull back a little bit from the camera, Hen." That was Eric's voice. Soon, they could see the finger-painted picture, with three stick figures superimposed on top.

"That's fabulous," Nate said, grinning. "Can't wait to add it to my 'Henry wall' at work. Who are the people? Your Mommy and Daddy and you?"

"No, noooo..." Henry giggled. "I drew our storytime, Uncle Natieee! See, this is you... and that's J... and that's me in the middle! You can tell it's me, I'm holding Mr. Teddy!" And his small finger jabbed a squiggle next to the littlest stick figure.

"That's just great. Make sure you have your mom and dad's courier send that to me. You're so talented, Henry."

"Thank you," said the little boy. "Hey, how come you and J have on your jammies? It's not bedtime yet!"

Jenny reddened. "We were up really late last night, so we've been sleeping."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, my mommy and daddy go to bed sometimes when it's not bedtime yet! It's _weird _when grownups do that! Do grownups need more sleep than kids?"

"Yeah," smirked Eric. "Grownups need _sleep _all the time. As much _sleep _as they can get..."

"_Eric," _Jenny snapped, even as Henry's eyes went big and he said "Wow!"

A familiar, pleasant round face appeared in the background, beaming at them. "Hello, Mister Nate, Miss Jenny... Mister Henry, it is time for your bath."

"Noooo," Henry whined. "Dorota, I don't _wanna_ take a bath! Can't I wait till Mommy and Daddy get back home? _Please? Pretty pleeease?_"

"You know they've gone to dinner, Hen," Eric said patiently, seeing that Dorota was about to relent. Of all their family and friends, Uncle Eric was the only one famously immune to Henry's doe eyes. "C'mon, if you take your bath, we can watch _Cartoon Network _in our pajamas and eat popcorn until they get home."

"Yay!" exclaimed Henry. "Good night, Uncle Nate! Good night, J! Uncle Eric, I'll be riiiiiiiiight back!"

They all watched him take Dorota's hand and disappeared out of sight. Then Eric turned back around.

"So what's going on? You two hook up in one of the bathrooms at Silk City or something?"

"_No!" _both Jenny and Nate said at the same time, looking at each other... then looking away.

"Was going to say... _that _would've been a bigger story than the news you actually made! First straight coupling in the history of New York's ritziest gay nightclub..."

"Eric, could you _be _any more crude? This is exactly why we were worried about him coming with us last night! Nate and I are now stuck together for the next two months, or until we figure out a way out of this thing."

"So nothing's going on that I missed?"

"If anything changes," said Nate, "You'll be the first to know. We're just hanging out..."

"In your robes? Henry was right, it's not even seven o' clock yet."

"We didn't get any sleep last night," Jenny snapped. "Unlike _some _medical students hanging out at their brother and sister-in-law's for the holidays, _some _of us had to work today..."

"Yeah, if you call 'hanging out' inspecting each other's tonsils at Eleven Madison Park!"

Both Jenny and Nate reddened.

"Ugh, hanging up _now," _said Jenny.

Eric winked. "Of course. Got to get back to all that sleeping you're doing..."

"Bye, loser." She hung up the call. "Don't mind him, med school's made him lose the few social skills he developed at St. Jude's."

"That's OK. The fewer people who know what's up between me and you, the better." Nate stood back up, putting his cell phone to his ear. "So... pizza. And how about that movie?"

Soon, Jenny was flipping through the channels, scanning through, trying to find one of her old favorites. Then she saw it, on one of the major networks.

"Ah, this one never gets old!"

It was _The Sound of Music. _Jenny was a _huge _Julie Andrews fan. Although her favorite Julie Andrews movie was _The Princess Diaries _(she also _loved _Anne Hathaway), she loved all the classic 1960s films she was in, too. And who didn't love the story of the von Trapp family?

The movie had already begun. Maria and the von Trapp children were singing the musical notes.

_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to... Doe! _

Within seconds, Nate was back in the living room.

"_The Sound of Music? This _is what's on?"

Jenny frowned. "What, you don't like it?"

"Like it? Jenny, this is my favorite movie."

She blinked. "Seriously?"

He didn't crack a smile. "Does Blair Waldorf Bass love Audrey Hepburn?"

"Oh my God! I love _The Sound of Music, _too!" Jenny grinned. "My parents and Dan and I watch it every Christmas and Easter, and anytime we catch it on TV. Did you order the pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's watch it."

And they did. Jenny, always a Humphrey, was used to talking through familiar movies, noting this thing or that, pointing out the parts she liked and singing along. But Nate's attention was so rapt, so intent on the screen that she didn't want to break the spell.

_He's like a little boy, _Jenny thought. _Wonder if he used to watch this one with his parents when he was a kid?_

The pizza came and Jenny went for it... she didn't think Nate would move, and he didn't. Signing his name with a flourish, she brought back the pie (paper plates and napkins conveniently on top of the box), put it on the couch between them, and served him a slice...

"Thank you," he said, very softly, taking the paper plate from her hands. Their fingers brushed and she tried to ignore the electricity that passed between them.

The Captain was now singing to his children and Maria a song about his beloved Austria.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me..._

Outside of the window wall, a few snowflakes blew across the New York skyline, a perfect background for the scene. Jenny began to sing softly, under her breath:

_Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever._

The movie faded, and the network went to a commercial break. Nate was looking at Jenny as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"You can sing?"

Jenny shrugged. "I was in the choir for three years at Constance, and my senior year in Hudson."

"You sound amazing."

She cracked a smile. "Everyone in my family sings, Nate. My dad actually sang for a living. My mom has a beautiful voice but she loves her art more."

"Does Dan sing, too?" Smirk.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you! Or rather, Dan will kill _me_!" They both laughed. "I think the only one he's singing for these days is Serena."

"Oh? And what would I have to do to get you to sing for me?"

_Why does he keep saying these things? _Jenny felt her cheeks burning and her body tingling underneath his gaze, but kept steady.

"Stick around, rich boy, and you might learn all kinds of things about me."

He sent a half-grin her way, then reached for more pizza. "I love that song. It's one of my favorites."

"Really? Do you have Austrian relatives?"

"Not that I know of. But it doesn't remind me of Austria... it reminds me of _here_."

Jenny understood instantly. "You can tell how much he loves his homeland, both in that scene and when the family and the crowd sing it later. It's a part of him."

"I feel that way about New York, Jen. I've always been... well, kinda ambivalent about being... who I am, I guess. By the time I was at St. Jude's, I was aware that not all kids had the privileges my friends and I had, and becoming friends with Dan taught me a lot. And you know, I thought I might leave the city and live somewhere else after college, even after I started running the _Spectator. _But these past few years have made me fall in _love _with this city. There's no other place like New York."

She closed her eyes with a frown. Jenny had a love-hate relationship with New York that predated her start at Constance. Even as a child, she dreamed of seeing far-flung places, and hoped her talent would take her far, far away from Brooklyn. At its best, New York had been wonderful for her, but at its worst...

When she felt Nate take her hand, she opened her eyes with a sigh.

"I wish I felt that way, Nate," Jenny breathed. "New York's my hometown, but I don't know. So much has happened here. I can only take it in small doses."

"It's the best city in the world, but you have to _know _it," he insisted, using his other hand to pause the movie briefly. "Let me show you, Jenny. Over the next few weeks. I want you to see my New York."

"Nate, I'm _from _here," she insisted. "I know New York already. I'm not a tourist."

"You know the New York of your childhood," he said. "So did I. But you don't _know _it yet, not like I do. If you did, you'd love it... and I want you to, Jenny. I guarantee once you've been with me these two months, not even Paris or London will compare."

_With me. _Jenny schooled her brain to remember. _Fake, fake, fake._

"Sure," she said, shrugging again (perhaps one time too many?), and removing her hand from his. "Let's finish the movie."

He resumed play, then inexplicably, pulled her into his arms. Jenny didn't protest. Instead she relaxed into his arms. After all, they _were _just friends... right?

They watched the rest of the movie, humming and singing the rest of the songs together, Nate reciting his favorite lines ("the nuns and the Nazis were always my favorite characters")... except for "Climb Ev'ry Mountain," which Jenny sang the beginning of alone, then sat and listened in awe at Margery McKay's vocal chops, recorded over fifty years before.

All too soon, the movie was ending. Jenny felt drowsy again... apparently, she wasn't done being jet lagged.

Much to her surprise, Nate's hand was turning her chin. His mouth, feather-light, brushed against hers.

"You are amazing," he repeated. "Good night, Jenny Humphrey."

A slow smile spread across her face, in spite of herself. "So are you, Nate Archibald. Good night."

Jenny stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the guest room.

"Oh, and Jen? Do me a favor?"

She glanced over her shoulder, back to where he still sat on the couch.

"Lock your door... and keep it locked until the morning."

Jenny didn't dare look back. She scurried into her room, shut the door, then pressed the lock. She then slid down to the floor, mind spinning at the day's events.

And she knew _exactly _what she was going to give him for Christmas, too.

**~to be continued~**

**A/N – **Okay, my question as a writer at this point is this: how long are these two going to pretend? Ha ha ha! Of course, the state convention is two _long_ months away, and a lot is going to happen between now and then. Maybe not everyone's happy about the prospect of a Nate-Jenny relationship, and perhaps those who are unhappy about it might surprise you. Also... perhaps not everyone in the NYC of this 'verse is thrilled about the prospect of a Mayor Nathaniel Archibald... and who knows what _lengths _they might go to get him to drop out of the race before he's even begun?

Next time, our favorite "fake" couple will spend Christmas Eve with the Basses, and Christmas Day with the Humphreys and Archibalds. Derena return, and we'll see what they have to say about all this. Over the next few chapters, Jenny also adjusts to being half of a very public relationship, gets to know Nate's staff... and learns the perks (anticipated and not) of being "Arch's" girlfriend.

Also, I haven't forgotten about poor Marco, waiting in Rome on his blonde bombshell's answer. Further on the horizon is Boxing Day with the Vanderbilts, a glitzy New Year's Eve celebration with the who's-whos of the Big Apple, a cozy ski weekend for all of our characters (politics, schemes, and scandal on the slopes!), and the culminating event for the first act of this fic (Act I of II) will be the White House state dinner... you tell me which country.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the review response. Before posting, I thought five reviews per chapter would be a high water mark for a Nate and Jenny story, and was totally fine with that. Since coming into the fandom about a year ago, I've trolled the Nate/Jenny tag here, looking to see if there were any novel-length fics, and planned to write a Nate/Jenny P&Cverse fic (they're a featured couple in the AU GG 'verse I created) immediately after 6x10's finale. I had no idea that so many people, even those who ship Serenate or Envy, would choose to read this story. It's wonderful to meet so many Nenny/Jenate fans; I always considered my third GG ship as inevitable and endgame as Derena and Chair, because they're _perfect _for each other.

Special thanks are in order for **Delena 1864, fan, lakessler, setsailforthegoldensea, summersmiles-xo, notoutforawalk, Mel, RauhlPrincess, LeaCharmedOne, Guest, maryl, romanticangel92, heavenzangel, carlybb, SusanXG, nennyfanxoxo, togane, protectingfate, Guest, Leann, Donna L Crawford, Sophiexoxoxo, The Singing and Reading Girl, Guest, music-is-my-heroine, jrg33, **and **ChrysX. **Please continue to let me know if you are enjoying it by dropping even a quick one word review; it does spur me to update more quickly when I see that people are reading and want more!

So, my dear shipmates - Jenate jewels, Chair lovelies, and Derena darlings, until next time...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	4. Behind Every Good Man

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Rated T for now, may change to M later. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 4 – Behind Every Good Man Is...**

The business tycoon that everyone in town called the Silver Fox stood up, and so did everyone else seated at the conference table.

"Congratulations, Archibald," said Walter MacMahon. "You've got yourself a committee! Bass, between the two of us, I believe we're going to make a mayor out of this one!"

Nate and Chuck were the last two out of the meeting. His best friend clapped him on the back as they walked down the hall to his office.

"My skills astound even me," was Chuck's assessment, as soon as he was settled into one of the comfortable leather chairs in front of Nate's desk. "That was the last one. Looks like you've got yourself a campaign committee, Nathaniel."

"_Exploratory _committee," Nate corrected. "I wonder what they'll come up with for my state convention speech. Samuelson says he's got a crack speechwriter in his PR department who's second to none."

"You're making all the right moves. Including with that media date yesterday... we couldn't have asked for better PR."

"Yeah."

"So how did things _really_ go?"

"With?"

"You _know _who with, Nathaniel. Surely you aren't that dense."

Nate didn't say anything. He thought about all the time he'd spent with Jenny over the past few days. Suddenly, he found that it wasn't something he wanted to discuss with Chuck.

"It's going fine. Jen's a good sport for going along with it."

"Going along with it, hm? Is that all?"

Nate shrugged. "Yes, that's all. We learned from the best schemers in town, dude."

Chuck smirked. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"No, not tonight. We've got the _Spectator _holiday party..."

Frown, then a glance of recognition. "Of course. Blair and I will be there, but only for a couple of hours. We're heading over to FAO Schwartz afterward." Chuck and Blair were famous for shopping for Henry at night, because they insisted on purchasing all of his clothing and toys themselves. With a call from one of their assistants, any and all doors in Manhattan were open after hours for the young billionaire couple.

"Nice."

"Need us to pick up anything, _Uncle _Nate?"

"Of course not," scoffed Nate. "When have you known _Uncle Nate _to ever give anything less than the best gifts? We're all set."

"With the hours you've been working lately? And _we're _all set?"

Nate inwardly groaned. Trust Chuck _never _to let things lie. The brunettes of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club were _famous _for digging until they found something useful.

"Jen and I are going shopping together this weekend, Chuck. It's her tradition, the Humphreys always go right before the holidays."

"You seem to know a great deal about your _fake _girlfriend."

"Man, don't even start," Nate snapped. "We had breakfast together this morning and we talked a little."

"Breakfast... in bed?"

Nate just _glared _at his best friend.

Chuck grinned knowingly.

"It's not even like that and you know it," Nate said crossly, thinking about the extra long showers he'd had to take the afternoon _and _the night before, as well as that morning. Multiple daily showers seemed to be a feature of this fake relationship, he reflected.

"Because you're an idiot."

"Not everyone is trying to settle down in our twenties, Chuck."

"You were _almost _engaged to my wife at sixteen, Nathaniel. Even _Humphrey _beat you to the altar..."

But Chuck stopped when he got a glimpse at Nate's face. Nate knew that Chuck was misreading him. Sure, Serena's rejection had hurt him at the time, but that rejection had happened many years ago and he'd moved on.

But Chuck was uncovering one source of growing insecurity for Nate... the fact that while his other friends were marrying off and starting families, he really _hadn't _been able to sustain a relationship since Blair for more than a few months. That was why, after Sage, he'd decided to take a break for a while.

He had no idea when "a while" turned into five years.

And it wasn't as if Nate really _wanted_ marriage and children, at least, not right now. He was used to Chuck's smug satisfaction over being married and committed to his family. In the beginning, it always amused Nate that his renegade playboy of a best friend had been (almost) completely domesticated by Blair. Today, for some reason, Nate was just _irritated _by it all_._

"Anyway," Nate changed the subject. "We're going to be just fine until the state convention, and I feel like I'm getting closer to one of my old friends."

Chuck stood up. "All right, enjoy being single and lonely. I need to head into the office before I have lunch with my wife. I'll see you tonight, Nathaniel... and I dearly hope you're not wearing _that _tie. Send word if you need us to send something over more suitable."

Nate watched his best friend go, shaking his head. Chuck would always be Chuck... and he wouldn't trade him for the world. (Even if upon occasion, Nate thought he should've _really _strangled the man atop his limo junior year.)

Sitting behind his desk, he opened the folder Karen had left on his desk "to be signed." He picked up a pen, ready to sign the first document...

Then he picked up the phone.

"Well, good morning, Arch. Long time no talk."

Nate grinned at the sound of his sarcastic yet loyal secretary's voice. "Is it still morning? I've been in meetings since eight."

"My condolences, boss. What do you need?"

"Thirty-six hour days."

Snort. "Good luck with that one."

"Good point. All right, send the intern back to Starbucks... I'd love a caramel macchiato. And Kar, come in for a second, would you? I need your help with ideas for... something special that I'd like to do today. For Miss Humphrey, before the holiday party."

Nate could hear the grin in his executive secretary's voice.

"Right away, sir."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny's day had begun with the town car dropping her off in Brooklyn so that she could pick up some of the notions she'd been storing there since her last trip to Italy. There were a million things she needed from her flat in London, and a few from her smaller place in Paris, but for now, she'd have to make do. (Thankfully, her father and Lisa weren't around, so she didn't have to deal with any questions about what they'd read in the papers about her and Nate. She knew she couldn't ignore her phone whenever it flashed "DAD" forever, though.)

The snow that had begun the night before was now slush on the sidewalk, but Jenny didn't care. There was always something about being in her old neighborhood that she found calming... centering, even. After grabbing another latte from her favorite local café, she was heading toward the subway entrance when someone called her name.

"Miss Humphrey?"

She blinked and looked up. It was the town car chauffeur, waving at her from where he was parked just outside the café. Doubling back, she shook her head.

"Hey, I'm fine. I know my way around from here, and you probably have others you need to pick up in the city..."

"Actually, miss, I don't."

Jenny stopped in her tracks. "Do you mean you're my _personal _driver?"

"Yes, Miss Humphrey. So you see, even if you take the subway, I'd still need to head to Waldorf Designs..."

"I see." _Too extravagant, _a voice inside her head said, even as another applauded Nate's thoughtfulness. But of course, having his fake girl swiping a MetroCard would look terrible in the eyes of voters, right?

"Miss, are you ready?" The driver had the back door open, and Jenny could smell the new, expensive leather of the seats.

"Um... yeah. What's your name?"

"It's Carlos, miss."

Jenny reached into her pocket for her change from the latte, prepared to hand it to him as a tip...

"Oh _no, _miss, I couldn't possibly."

"You're doing me a service, Carlos," she said quietly. "I was raised to acknowledge that." _Even if I forgot that when I was a stupid teen living on the Upper East Side, _Jenny thought but did not say.

"And you have. But I'm salaried, and Mr. Archibald has already provided quite a generous Christmas bonus..." She was shaking her head, but he was beckoning her in. "It's against company policy, Miss, it's just not how we do things."

"I know," Jenny sighed, shaking off the fish-out-of-water feeling she still got once in a while when confronted with the customs of the privileged. "Thanks, Carlos."

Even though Jenny was used to putting on an impassive poker face, she still felt self-conscious as she pulled up to Waldorf. Two of the young interns who'd been working with her whenever she was in New York were standing on the sidewalk, chattering away when she stepped out of the town car. When she walked right up to them, they seemed petrified.

"Something the matter, Chloe, Becca?" Jenny cooed in her best Queen J voice.

Becca reddened. Chloe blanched and stammered, "I, we, um..."

"Everything's great, Jenny," gulped Becca, recovering her powers of speech first.

"Great. Because there's a project I need both of you to help me with."

She walked into the building, feeling momentarily as if she were Constance royalty again with her court of minions trailing behind. Jenny felt the eyes on her, heard the barely there whispers, but she didn't turn her head. Instead her long legs strut her stuff, knowing that all eyes were on her.

"So, Jennifer..."

Petronella, the stuffy, pinched faced marketing director, had just said something to a group of her employees, then turned to address the Waldorf designer. She'd also attended Central St. Martin's, and was as English and aristocratic as Earl Grey tea. Jenny liked her as little as she cared for Jenny.

"What's it like dating Nate Archibald?"

"That's for me to know and you _never _to find out, Petronella."

The women she was standing with giggled. Petronella wasn't going to give up that easily, though.

"Certainly _I'm _not attracted to him," she sniffed. "I don't like the pretty boys. Besides, I'm almost positive he plays for both teams."

"Even if that _were _true, which it's not, what's so bad about that? He's faithful to me and he's _fantastic _in bed." _Okay, Jenny, you need to end this before you slip up. _"Are you saying that you're... _prejudiced... _against people who aren't straight, Petronella?"

And Jenny stared her down.

"No, no... that's not what I'm saying at all..." she stammered. For Jenny had raised her voice _just loudly enough _so that others stopped their conversations and looked over. Petronella trembled; homophobia was the kiss of death in the fashion industry.

"That's what I thought. _Thank you very much _for congratulating me on my new relationship, Petronella. That's very sweet of you. He's a wonderful man and we're very much in love."

_Well. _As Jenny walked away briskly, she sashayed a little. In spite of herself, her inner fifteen year old was triumphant. _Yeah, I'm shacking up with the most eligible bachelor in all of New York, bitches. And that's all you need to know. Read Page Six and _weep...

Dating Nate would be like the adult version of selling her relationship with Asher, right? Piece of cake. She was twenty-five, not fourteen... a professional, not an ingenue.

The only problem was that Nate was straight. Devastatingly handsome. Powerful. _Sexy._

And Jenny had to pretend to be his girlfriend for two more months.

"Jenny?"

It was Clemence, Blair's executive assistant. She was racing down the hall in her six-inch Ferragamo heels, waving her hands as if Jenny and the interns couldn't see her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Mrs. Bass would like to see you."

"Thanks, Clem." She turned to the interns. "Girls, meet me in my studio. I'll be there as soon as possible... here, take this." She took the bag of notions and findings she'd grabbed from her dad's loft and handed them to Becca (who was still red). "We'll be working on the dress that's on the form nearest my drawing table, and it needs to be finished by this afternoon. You can glance over my boards and drawings but _don't touch anything until I get there. _Understand?"

"Yes, Jenny," the young women chorused. They then scurried down the hall as Jenny pushed open the door to Blair's office.

"Hi Blair..."

"Don't 'hi' me, Jenny Humphrey. _What the hell is going on in Paris? _Raoul called me and said that not _only _are we over a week off track for Fashion Week, the London store is seriously understocked because Taiwan is..."

Jenny folded her arms and just stared at her.

"What?"

"'_It's handled,_'" mocked Jenny, in her best imitation of Blair's voice.

Blair blinked. Then she sat down into the chair behind her desk.

"Oh, no."

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I barely caught my plane to get here in time for Serena's wedding. The weather situation in Taiwan caused a snag that I was _planning _to fix over in Paris over the holidays, but you and Chuck had other plans."

"And to think that I thought Hong Kong was the hold-up. _Shit," _swore Blair, not even trying to be her usual ladylike self. "Someone has to go over there before the New Year to take care of things..."

"Of course I'll go."

"Of course you _won't," _Blair returned. "What, are you _seriously _trying to deprive me of the pleasure of putting _my _best male friend in the _universe _into City Hall? Nate is going to hate living in Albany, so he only needs to do one term, which means he needs _two _terms as mayor, which means he needs to run _now!_"

"Blair, this is silly. It's really no problem for me to shoot over there. I'll be back in time for the New Year's Eve parties..."

"I'll go."

Jenny blinked.

"I'll go," repeated Blair. Jenny could tell the wheels in her quick mind were turning. "It's Wednesday the nineteenth. Tomorrow and Friday, Raoul needs to run a long shift at the Paris atelier. Then there's the weekend, Christmas Eve, and I'll fly out on Christmas Day... and from the twenty-sixth through New Year's Eve, I raise _hell_. They'll fix things or heads will roll."

"Blair, you have Henry. And Chuck..."

"They're coming with me, of course," she said matter-of-factly, picking up her smartphone. "My husband is working entirely too hard, and I wanted to go see my parents and stepdads anyway. It'll be a working vacation. I'll take Dorota with me..."

"And not me?"

Blair looked up from her phone. "Why would I take you?"

"Because it's _my line, _Blair!_"_

"Well, B for Waldorf was _my _line. When I was pregnant with Henry and needed to be on bed rest, you were there for me. Consider this as me... returning the favor."

"Blair, I'm not pregnant! I'm perfectly capable of doing my job. Even this charade won't require me to..."

But Blair's phone chimed, and she looked down at it.

"Aw, isn't that _sweet? _Look at what my husband just texted me! Uncle Nate and his new girlfriend are gonna take my darling Henry _shopping _on Saturday! How fun!"

Sometimes, Jenny reflected, she _really _wanted to shake Blair.

"You and Chuck are scary," Jenny said, whirling around on her heel and walking away. "Never seen anything like your mind meld in my life."

"Of course, we share everything with each other, we're a team. Someday, when and if you find your soulmate, you'll understand."

Jenny couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't fret, J! You're doing well! Don't worry, I'll handle Paris... you just handle Nate to my satisfaction and we'll call it even."

Jenny let out a deep breath. Handle Nate to _her _satisfaction? Blair had some nerve!

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, one more thing..."

Jenny looked over her shoulder.

"I sent you my ideas for what you'll wear to the _Spectator _party tonight! You've always looked stunning in black, I think that our Fall 2016 LBD would just..."

"I've already got my dress."

"You have? So soon?" Frown. "Let me see it."

"Blair..." Jenny was going to tell her no, but what could she do? "The girls are going to help me finish it this afternoon. Come to my studio and see."

"Maybe later... but I do think that little black dress would look just _divine... _by the way, Mimi and Charlotte are coming to do my hair and makeup at four-thirty, and I told them that you..."

"_No, _Blair. Mimi blew me out yesterday, and my hair is just fine today. I'm going to do my own makeup, and I'm going to meet Nate there."

From the look on the brunette's face, Jenny swore that she was in for a famous Queen B tongue-lashing. But then something seemed to change, and Blair relented.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Shrug. "Yes, it's fine. Jenny, I trust you. If I didn't, there's no way I would've handled the media situation this way."

"Thanks, I guess."

Jenny started toward the door again. But what Blair said next stopped her in her tracks.

"After all, it's not as if you're _really _going to be the First Lady of this city, right? When Nate's running for governor a decade from now, or for President in another decade and a half, it isn't as if they're ever going to show these pictures with you on his arm. Not for a passing fancy of a few months early in his first campaign."

_Ouch. _

"So fine, style yourself to your heart's content. Take risks! Get people talking. I approve. As Cyrus would say, ultimately, no publicity is bad publicity... at least, not in fashion, it isn't. _Au revoir!"_

Needless to say, Jenny wasn't in the best of moods when she stalked to her studio. No longer feeling like the invincible headliner, the Queen of Constance, or the badass, flawfree bitch on Mr. New York's arm, she pushed open the door...

...and was greeted by six gigantic bouquets of red roses, set in vases, sitting on every horizontal surface imaginable.

"Oh, my _God."_

Chloe and Becca, who had been chattering near the dress Jenny planned to work on, looked up. Despite their supervisor's "ice queen" reputation, both girls tittered nervously.

"Who- " But Jenny didn't even need to ask.

"There's more," said Chloe timidly, reaching toward one of the shelves not being used as a bower and extracting a package about the size of a hatbox. "This was delivered, too."

"Thanks, Chlo," Jenny replied. "You... you girls grab a salad or something. We'll get started in a bit."

Becca and Chloe scurried off. Jenny opened the box first and found a pair of warm boots, not too much unlike the Uggs that had been popular when she was in middle school. They weren't the most stylish, but she loved the cream color and the soft lining. She'd wear them in Hudson, when she went to visit her mother next.

She then opened the envelope. The card inside bore the distinctive _NY Spectator _logo, and inside was a brief note with Nate's handwriting.

_Jenny –_

_I'm downstairs. Come take a walk through the Park with me.  
_

_Nate_

How long she stared at that card, Jenny never afterward knew. The next thing she knew, her assistants were nowhere to be seen, and she was looking up into Nate's crystal clear aquamarine eyes.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

Jenny felt fourteen all over again.

"Hi. The... the flowers. That was nice of you, Nate."

"Didn't know if you liked roses or another kind. Figured I needed to do all the things I'd really do if I were your man... anyway, we had a meeting this morning that I wanted to tell you about. I thought we'd get out of here, walk through the Park... I love it best in the winter, when there's snow."

"Nate, I don't know, there's so much I have to do here..."

"Let me help. Whatever you need."

"I need..." _What I need is for you not to utter phrases like 'if I were your man' because I'm not sure my heart can take it. _"I need to be back by two so I can finish my dress."

"Is that it?"

_Great. _He was staring at the dress that she'd intended as a surprise, circling the form, fingering a few of the blue stones. Jenny, usually extremely confident in her abilities, felt very self-conscious as she nodded.

"What do you think?" she asked, fighting the impulse to fidget.

"I think... no one's going to be able to take their eyes off you tonight. Least of all me. So what else has to be done to it?"

"Tailoring," Jenny said quickly. "Everything looks better tailored."

"Well, you'd look good in it just as it is. These crystals match your beautiful eyes perfectly..."

_Beautiful eyes? No... fake, fake, all fake. _

"You don't have to sweet talk me into it, Nate. You have me for the next two months. I'm going to walk with you, and I'm going to the Spectator party."

"Maybe I like sweet talking you into things. Here, sit down..."

Before she could ask why, she found herself sitting down on her work stool. Then she watched as the most eligible bachelor in all of New York City kneeled down on one knee, removed one of her stilettos, and then the other. Reaching for the shoebox, he extracted a pair of warm trouser socks, and slid them on her bare feet, one by one. Finally, on went the boots, first the left, then the right.

Jenny thought perhaps she was coming down with something. Because at the first touch of his hands on her feet, she felt _feverish. _And it wasn't the kind of shameful feverish that would make her berate herself for not touching up her pedicure before leaving Paris, or lament the size and shape of her feet (too long, too large, not dainty enough). Instead, it was the kind of feverish that was making her photocopy the sensation of his fingertips on her instep, committing it to memory...

"There," he said, standing up and holding out a hand. "Let's go."

He didn't even need to help her back into her coat, for Jenny hadn't yet taken it off. Taking his arm, she floated her way out of the office.

As they walked down the hall toward the elevator, Jenny _swore _that several of the women of Waldorf Designs actually turned _green._

And Petronella Clarke choked on her Perrier.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Like his friends Chuck, Blair, and Serena, Nate Archibald loved Central Park and considered it his personal playground. It was part of his regular daily running route, and had been since he was a little kid, struggling to keep up with his father. He'd gone to the duck pond with Blair, to Bethesda Fountain with Serena, and smoked one with Chuck more times than he'd cared to admit. His childhood was filled with memories of elaborate lunches and dinners at the Tavern on the Green, long since converted into a gift shop and information center for the masses.

But there was one time of year that Nate loved to walk in Central Park best. That was in the wintertime. There was nothing quite like making new tracks in the snow, sledding down a hill, going ice skating at the rink, or building a snowman.

He also loved walking through the wintry park with a girl. It was a walk he'd taken with Blair, first as kids, then when they rekindled their relationship briefly at the end of senior year. It was a walk he'd taken with Serena during the months they'd spent together when he was a freshman at Columbia. He'd even won Raina Thorpe over during one of these wintertime walks.

But today... today was _different. _Nate usually felt very confident around women, even Serena, whom he'd had a serious crush on for years, but whom he'd known practically forever. It was strange. He didn't remember feeling unnerved around Jenny before this, not even a couple of nights before, when they'd gone out with Eric.

So why did it feel as if his heart was leaping around his chest now? As if even the snow-covered ground beneath his feet was surreal? Jenny was wearing the same fuzzy white hat and tailored trench that he'd seen this morning when they waved good-bye to each other as he headed into the _Spectator. _What had changed?

"How did your meeting go this morning?" she was saying. Nate realized how much he loved Jenny's voice. It was sweet, and light, and most of all, sincere.

"It was spectacular. Looks like I've got an exploratory committee now... all except for one more person I'd like to ask. We have Walter MacMahon, Seth Forbes, Greg Samuelson, Bill Knapp, Thurston Collins, and several others whose names you might recognize, including Chuck and one of the former mayors. It's a good committee, Jen..."

"So this is it. You're officially in the race."

"Well, nothing's official till the convention, but I think so. If nothing else, it'd be great experience. I learned a lot when I was working on Tripp's campaign, but I never wanted to do anything like that myself. But I've got a lot of ideas for the city, Jenny. I think I could be a good mayor."

"I think you'll be a _fantastic_ mayor."

She squeezed his hand, which made Nate realize that she was holding it. Rubbing his thumb in circles on her palm, he decided to plunge right into the real reason for their walk.

"Jen... I need to ask another favor of you."

"Anything."

Was she serious? "Anything?"

"If it's in my power to do it, Nate, I will."

"I'd like you to be the final member of my exploratory committee."

She didn't say anything. _Good going, Archibald, _he thought. _Bet she really thinks you're using her now..._

"Why do you want me?" he heard her say, after a while and quite a few more steps through the snow.

Nate's throat suddenly went dry. The thought flew into his head, unbidden. _What man in his right mind wouldn't want you? _Visions of white, lacy lingerie danced in his head...

"Why do you want me to be part of the committee?" she repeated.

_Oh. _"Because I value your opinion."

"I'm a designer, Nate. I don't know anything about politics or elections, and I haven't lived in New York on a regular basis for several years. What would I have to contribute when you've got the likes of Seth Forbes, Greg Samuelson, and Chuck Bass?"

Nate couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Because you're a social mastermind second only to the Basses... I seem to remember a fifteen-year-old girl who actually was going to have her own fashion house before she was of legal driving age, let's not forget." _And I kissed you that night, too. You were too young back then, but I couldn't help it..._

"And we see how well that little venture worked out. I've gone from being Blair's minion ten years ago, to being her employee ten years later. An employee hired to fake-date her childhood friend, no less."

_Ouch. _

"That's just it," Nate pointed out. "Everyone thinks you're my new girlfriend, and until we're no longer a couple in the minds of the public, you're going to be looked at as a potential mayor's wife. No one will question you being on the committee. You can be another pair of eyes and ears around the table for me. I'll be there, and Chuck will be there, but while we're talking dollars and cents and strategy, you can be there observing people. I... haven't always been the best judge of character in my life; I like to see the best in people. But you're good at sizing people up."

"Well, I've gotten a bit better since Asher, Agnes, and Damien," she laughed. "My youthful lapses in judgment are legion, and thanks to my brother, _extremely _well-documented." She cocked her head, looking up at him through spectacularly starry periwinkle eyes. "You sure I won't be a liability?"

"I'm sure. You'd be one of my greatest assets..."

Nate trailed off. They were right next to one of his old sledding hills. His original plan had been to walk all the way to the Swedish Cottage Marionette Theatre, which was one of his favorite places in the Park, but a quick and gentle shove landed Jenny in the snowbank just off the walk.

"NATE!"

She sat up, sputtering and annoyed... and looking so indignant and _cute _that he had to laugh. And laugh, and laugh... he felt as if he'd shed ten years until...

"Ouch!"

He wiped the snow from his eyes. Now it was her turn to giggle, for her snowball had found its target! She stood up and started to run, but hadn't accounted for the slight decline that turned her momentum into a full slide. She went tumbling in the snow and he slid after her.

Passers-by looked at them curiously as their snowball fight commenced. A few sniffed judgment. A group of young kids on a playdate with their nannies wanted to join them, but were refused. And a couple of those more observant recognized them, and snapped a couple of pictures when Jenny finally collapsed into the snowbank, Nate right next to her.

"I am going to hate you in about fifteen minutes, Nate Archibald," she sighed, sitting up. "I told Blair to _forget _booking any hair or makeup for me, and you want to parade me around at your company's party!"

He sat up too, pushing strands of blonde hair out of her fabulous eyes. "You don't need Blair to do your hair or makeup ever again. I like you best when you look like _you."_

Her first response was a blink of confusion.

"Yesterday, at lunch. That really wasn't _you, _was it?"

"Not really. I mean... maybe around the house, but out and about? No. I like to play with my hair and makeup and clothes. Some artists use clay, others a canvas, and still others, found material. My media are clothing and makeup and accessories..."

"Then be _you."_

"Not if I have to be your media girlfriend, I can't."

He kissed her then. It was perhaps the longest one they'd exchanged yet.

"As your friend," he rasped as he drew away, "I like you exactly the way you are. And New York will like you as much as I do."

"Will they?" she whispered.

"Of course they will. This is the greatest city in the entire world. Everyone is welcome. Everyone should be as brilliant, creative, and beautiful as you are."

Standing up and brushing the snow off his coat, Nate helped Jenny up, and did the same for her. As they walked back toward the Upper East Side, they didn't say much. But eventually, Jenny said:

"Nate, about the driver..."

"What, was he late getting you to Waldorf?"

"No. It's not that." Sigh. "You say New York's the greatest city in the world, but you have a car and driver that takes you wherever you want to go. I... that's not my New York and never was, except maybe back when my Dad was married to Eric and Serena's mom. I want to be able to take the subway, to walk the Brooklyn Bridge, and to live as normal of a life as possible."

"I get it," said Nate. He thought about the many conversations he'd had with Vanessa about the same thing. Not for the first time, he felt a twinge of guilt over the extraordinary wealth and privilege he'd been born into, and the vast amount he'd earned since buying the _Spectator. _

"Good. We can do this, but please, I don't want you spending money on me."

"I'd spend money on my girl..."

"Not on me. That's not how I do relationships, at all. Fake, real, whatever... I earn my own money and I pay my own way. That's how it has to be."

Nate marveled at how passionate Jenny could get, so quickly. She'd be cool, observant, and then explode all of a sudden. Then she'd shake with insecurity, and five minutes later, her eyes and lips would subtly promise him the world...

"No. Jen, while we're doing this, you need some kind of security. I don't want you targeted."

"Targeted? By whom?"

Nate ignored the question, putting what he didn't want to think about from his mind. No need to scare her about something that was over, and that he'd rather put behind him.

"Just... for now, I'm asking you to go with it. Carlos is a cool guy. He used to drive for my grandfather. It's really no problem for him to take you around. And guess what, when this thing is over, you may miss having a driver the next time the train breaks down or there's a delay."

"That's... true," she slowly conceded. "Okay, fine. The driver stays. For now. But Nate, I draw the line there. I can come with you to events, we can hang out, but no more spending money on me. I mean it, Nate... no more."

"Got it. No more surprising you with roses, then?"

When he looked down, he saw that Jenny Humphrey was actually blushing.

"Well... maybe the flowers can stay, too," she stammered.

"So the flowers are okay, I've convinced you to have your own driver... shall I have a necklace waiting for you tonight, _Pretty Woman?"_

"Or a fabulous shopping trip on Rodeo Drive?" Jenny joked, catching the movie reference right away. "Where I get to tell the salesgirls 'you work on commission, right? BIG mistake!'"

"You've got it, Cinder-fucking-ella!"

Jenny shook her head. "Your taste in movies is a little worrisome, Nate! _The Sound of Music... Pretty Woman... _is there something you're not telling me?"

"Look, two of my three best friends are girls. My dad worked a lot and I'm my mother's only child. And hey, I watch plenty of guy movies, too!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Nate couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he teased her. "_Notting Hill."_

"Nate, that is _not _a guy movie!"

"Yes, it is! Hugh Grant's the main dude in it!"

"It's a romantic comedy... oh, boy, between your affinity for romcoms and all the Audrey I know Blair made you watch as a kid, I'll bet my movie taste is more masculine than yours!"

"No, no! I like sports movies, too. _Jerry Maguire, Remember the Titans, Rocky... Like Mike..._"

Groan. "You like sports _anything. _So tell me, am I going to be a football widow on New Year's Day and Super Bowl Sunday?"

"New Year's, no, because the committee's having a reception. But on Super Bowl Sunday? Hell yeah!"

Much to his surprise, this time, Jenny grabbed his hand and swung it as they walked along.

"Nate, you are _priceless. _Don't ever change."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Instead of meeting each other at the Spectator party, Nate and Jenny agreed to meet at home. Jenny arrived at the Glass Box first, having driven her interns to finish her dress in record time. Then she _begged _Mimi to do something with her hair, not putting it up (Jenny hated that), just a wash and blowout into wildly beautiful, free-flowing waves. (She needed a color touch-up and would do it on the weekend. And she _missed _her extensions... her bra strap length golden-bleached-platinum blonde hair just wasn't dramatic enough for her tastes.)

Nate came in when she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. As much as she appreciated Charlotte's work, Jenny wanted to recognize the woman she saw in the mirror. She wasn't doing a smoky, Goth eye anymore anyway, since that style had been out for a few years now, but she _did _like more eye shadow than Blair had ordered for the media date. When she was finished, her eyes were luminous and her lips glowed a little to match.

"Hey, Jen, you here yet?"

"In the guest suite," she called. She smiled as he walked in, struggling with his cufflinks. "What do you do when no one's here?"

"If it's during the day, Karen... evenings and weekends, Johnny... and sometimes Carlos or even Blair if I'm riding with her and Chuck."

Jenny shook her head. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here, isn't it?" she tsked, setting to the task at hand. _Why does he always smell so great? Is it his aftershave, did he splash on cologne? _"These are nice."

"Thanks. They were a gift."

"From a woman?"

He cracked a half smile. "From Chuck."

"Aw, how sweet! You guys really have the greatest bromance."

"Do me a favor, Jenny... never, ever use the word 'bromance,' ever again."

"Got it." She stood up. "So how do I look?"

"Like you belong."

She closed her eyes, relieved. As confident as she was with who she was, as much as she _knew _that she knew both couture and high society, it was still wonderful to be validated...

"Like you belong... to _me."_

Jenny was starting to expect the unexpected. And one of the great unexpected gifts of this fake relationship was kissing Nate Archibald... yes, in the public eye, but apparently, out of it as well.

His lips wandered to her ear.

Her hands found their way into his hair.

Soon, Jenny felt the backs of her knees against the guest room bed...

And then the phone rang. It wasn't a video call, but it threatened the moment nonetheless.

"Ignore it," she breathed hotly against his mouth, caught up in the moment, wanting this, wanting _him._

Nate did. Jenny almost cooed through their next kiss when she felt his fingers catch the top of the zipper of her dress. Her hands traced abstract patterns on his back as her rational thoughts went staccato: _Heat. Warm skin. Muscle. Delicious. I want. Wants me. Let's do this._

The phone rang again.

One of Nate's hands was sliding down her zipper.

The other was cupping her breast.

Then the phone rang a third time.

He groaned. She shuddered a sound of regret.

"Can't skip my own company's party, I guess," he said, pecking her lips. "That's probably Johnny waiting downstairs."

Her hand cupped his face. "Well, let's just press 'pause' for a few hours and see where this movie goes later tonight... although I think I already know the ending..."

In response, Nate chuckled knowingly. Kissing her one last time, he picked up the phone.

"Yes? No, I'm not expecting a visitor... _oh."_

Frowning, Nate placed his hand over the phone.

"Someone for you?" Jenny asked, holding her unzipped dress up to her chest awkwardly.

He shook his head. "Actually, it's someone asking for you. Someone named Marco Rossi."

**~to be continued~**

**A/N – **So Jenny's past has come back to haunt her... or at least, booked a transatlantic flight in order to find out what kind of woman waits _ten months _before giving her answer to a proposal. (Oh, Little J!) Next time, we'll meet Marco and find out what he has to say to Jenny (and see how Nate responds, haha). Then we'll go holiday shopping with Henry and Eric, and Derena returns to have _their _say.

I've (finally) plotted out the entire fic, so I know where I'm going, and the steps it will take to get there; _Clair de Lune _will probably be somewhere between 15-20 chapters. I tend to be long winded (Exhibit A: _Pomp and Circumstance_) so I'm holding myself to no more than 20 pages in my Word doc per chapter. We'll see how things go.

I continue to be overwhelmed by reader response to this story, and it spurs me to try to give you quality updates. Was a little unsure of this chapter so had to let it sit for a bit – and was thrilled when not a day went by without a review, follow, favorite, or Tweet. I've got a Tumblr now – drholland - I'll occasionally post previews and other goodies over there, and you can see Jenny's dress for the _Spectator _party there as well: post/39009037344/spotted-not-so-little-j-attends-a-holiday-party

Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter 3: **layana, ChrysX, lydiamae, nennyfanxoxo, Chels, maryl, Dede (x3 – hi bb!), LeaCharmedOne, Riana Salvatore, rcarizona, Jenate, loveydovey, Sel, Leann, The Singing and Reading Girl, carlybb, Sophiexoxoxo, maddie, Heavenzangel, Lissa, Talz89, allyouneedislove, nianxjenate, fan, protectingfate, jrg33, Donna L. Crawford, bookworm455, crazygrl123, romanticangel92, **and** SusanXG**. If you ever wish to chat more, definitely Tweet me!

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	5. Fairytale of New York

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But where does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Rated T for now, may change to M later. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 5 – Fairytale of New York**

As much as Jenny loved spending the holidays in Paris, London, and even Hudson, there was just something special about her hometown in December. A cold, early winter night that all but assured a white Christmas was extra special. She loved the way the city lights lit the snowy dark sky until it was nearly amber. She loved knowing that she was in the most energetic place on the planet.

Nate had been silent for the entire ride from the _Spectator _party to the New York Hilton. This wasn't unusual; until that evening, when they were private and away from prying eyes, things had ranged from very friendly to extremely awkward between them. Yet Jenny knew he was in a rotten mood. It began when they got into the town car, where Nate had been _totally rude_ to Marco, and had persisted through the conversation she'd had with him before dropping him off at his hotel.

Then they put on their media faces, and the _Spectator _party was another smash success. Jenny dazzled on Nate's arm, graciously meeting the board and the staff, accepting Karen's once-over (and subsequent approval), chatting with the inimitable Johnny in person ("video calls just don't do you justice, Miss Humphrey... Arch, your girl is _magnificent_"), and being introduced to a few of the members of Nate's mayoral committee.

She didn't get much of a chance to speak with Blair at the party. But just as her boss slipped out of the gathering on Chuck's arm, she gave Jenny a subtle nod from across the room. Which meant that young Queen J had met with Queen B's approval... not that Jenny cared, but at least it would be one less thing the self-styled dictator of taste at Waldorf would kvetch about in the morning.

All too soon, she was being ushered out of the party by Nate, who used the timeworn excuse that "my girlfriend is tired, I should be getting her home... it's been a long week." But once they were out of earshot, he stopped talking to her again.

Now he sat, stiff as a mannequin beside her, only moving his fingers across the touch screen of his phone. Jenny ignored him, pointedly, staring out the window. Trying not to let his scent fill her senses again. Trying not to feel indicted by the lack of communication on his end.

_If he doesn't care, I don't care. That's what a fake relationship is all about._

Suddenly, Jenny's phone buzzed. She snatched it from her purse. _DAD. _She ignored the call, and saw that it was the _seventeenth_ time she'd done it since the morning before. (Was their fake relationship really less than forty-eight hours old?)

"Aren't you going to get that?"

Jenny's long lashes fluttered upward, and she looked directly at Nate for the first time since getting into the car.

"No. I'm sure the Rufus Humphrey lecture I'm going to get when he sees me next will go down in history... until the next time, that is. This is nothing new..."

"Why, Jenny?"

It took a moment for Jenny to realize that Nate had said anything, had put his phone away and was staring at her. She blinked, steadying herself.

"Why what?"

"Why are you still pretending you care about this guy? It's mean."

"I'm not pretending, Nate, I'm..."

"You _are _pretending," he insisted. "If he hadn't come..."

"But he did come for me, and I'm glad he did." _No, I'm not. _"I'm _glad_, Nate. You and I were about to make a terrible mistake. The way I see it, Marco did us a favor. This way, we haven't crossed any lines that we can't un-cross. We haven't done anything that we can't take back... our friendship is safe..."

The next thing she knew, Jenny was being pressed into the seat as Nate's mouth devoured hers in a hungry, _panty-moistening_ kiss. She couldn't think or breathe or talk or _move. _All she could do was feel.

With a bit of a whimper, she broke free, pushing at his chest before he had her lying flat on the leather cushion.

"Nate, _no. Stop. _This is not helping anything. We're stuck in this situation, so we're misreading things! Happens all the time to prisoners... refugees... sailors at sea... people on spaceships..."

"I'm not misreading anything," Nate rasped harshly. "You're still in love with me, Jen. _Admit it."_

Jenny pushed him away.

"I... I'm not going to admit something that isn't true!"

"It _is _true. You're in love with me, and I'm falling for you all over again, and you're _scared_."

She was wiping her lips with a tissue. _Damn. _If she could just get the taste of him out of her mouth, this would go better...

"I could never be scared of you, Nate Archibald. Know what I think? I think you're confusing love and lust. _Lust! _That's all this is. Perhaps you should go visit one of your 'understanding' female friends tonight. Because once we get to the Hilton, I'm staying with Marco."

He was outraged. "Like hell you are!"

She blinked. "I wasn't asking for your permission, Nate. Don't worry, I know how to be discreet."

"Jenny, you're not this person..."

"No, Nate, you don't _get _to tell me what kind of person I am. I'm not a confused fifteen-year-old anymore... a fifteen-year-old, let's not forget, that your _confused _seventeen-year-old self couldn't decide if he wanted to lecture, treat like a child, or _screw_. Your self-righteousness was insufferable then, and it's _intolerable _now."

Silence. Jenny stared at him, relishing the shocked look on his handsome face. The thought came to her, unbidden: _He's _so _adorable when he's clueless. _People took Nate all wrong; they thought he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer because he took a while to put two and two together. But Jenny knew, and had always known, that Nate wasn't _that_ stupid. He was just incredibly straightforward and refreshingly earnest in a way that was almost quaint on the Upper East Side. Which, she reflected, was why social subtleties confused him in ways that they didn't surprise his friends.

Nate seemed to snap out of his shock after a minute. He grabbed her hand.

"Tell me you're in love with this guy, Jenny. Tell me you love him, and tell me why. Then maybe I'll believe you."

"I'm not in love with him," she scoffed. "That's not hard for me to admit."

"Then _why _did you date him?"

"Because," she laughed, "he looks exactly like Rufus Sewell did in _Dangerous Beauty."_

Nate gasped slightly at this, which made Jenny laugh even harder.

"_What?"_

"He does! You _know_ he does! And he was Florentine, and I was in _Firenze_ visiting a friend, and I met him while walking beside the River Arno on a perfect autumn evening last year. It was like something out of a movie... _gorgeous _sunset_..._ I still remember exactly what the sky looked like."

"Are you serious? You're dating a guy because he reminded you of some movie star?"

"Yes. And he was totally into me... the first thing he said when we met was, '_Tesoruccio_, I am your future husband.' I thought he was joking." She tossed her head casually, preparing to sink a metaphorical knife under his skin. "_And _he was _fantastic_ in bed, too."

Nate, to his credit, kept his face completely impassive. All except one thing...

Jenny felt inwardly _triumphant _when she saw a single, angry vein pop in and out of his neck. His Adam's apple worked, too. _Oh, much better than an outburst. That one drew some blood._

"He said he proposed to you."

Jenny sent a knowing, feminine smile his way. "He did. Several times. The last in February."

"But that was ten months ago! What did you tell him?"

She stretched like a cat, remembering that last morning in Marco's apartment near the Spanish Steps.

"I told him, 'Perhaps.' And I've been telling him 'perhaps' since then." Giggle. "He's _so _sweet. Unlike _some _men I know..."

Nate then exploded.

"Jenny, you are _not _going to see this guy anymore! I'm serious! You two are _done!_"

"Why, Nate?" She was clear-eyed and earnest.

"I've told you why!"

"You haven't given me a good enough reason to stop seeing him. Besides, I'm looking forward to... _reconnecting_... with Marco. It's been a while."

"Fine, then. I'm going up there with you."

"No, you're _not!"_

"I'm coming with you, because I'm putting this guy on notice that it's over between the two of you."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will! And if he has anything to say about it, I'll drop him off the Brooklyn Bridge, and he can _swim _back to Italy!"

"Nate, you're being completely unreasonable. Marco's actually a nice guy!"

"So am I. Which is why I let the man stink up my town car with his smelly cologne, go _on and on _about how much he missed you, _Tesoruccio _and all that crap, and how you _couldn't _move on without hearing him out, how he couldn't _live _or _breathe _without his _cara mia _Jennifer. He's lucky that I dropped him off at the Hilton with all of his limbs attached!"

"Nate..."

"We're here," he snapped. "Let's go."

Jenny slid out of the town car, eyes flashing fire. "Nate, if you say _anything _to Marco, I'll hate you forever."

"Oh, yeah? I think I'll take my chances." He quickened his pace, and Jenny, teetering on Zanotti turquoise heelless satin platforms, rushed after him as best as she could.

By the time Jenny managed to reach the front desk, Nate was already demanding Marco's room.

"Sir, my apologies, but Mr. Rossi is no longer a guest of this hotel."

"No, that's not possible. He just checked in today..."

"And he checked out about an hour ago. He did leave a message for... a Miss Jennifer Humphrey. He says she should check her phone."

Jenny leaned forward slightly against the counter as she deposited her satin bag on it and extracted her phone.

Nate approached her. "Jenny..."

"_Don't, _Nate! You don't get to say another word... dammit!"

For she'd pulled up the message and was reading it quickly.

_Tesoruccio – I came to New York today to demand my final answer. I burn for you, yet you have always held something back from me. When I saw the pictures of you with him, I rushed here to win you back. But when I saw you today with him, amore mio, I knew. I have my answer. I will always love you, cara mia. –Marco_

Jenny tossed her phone back into her purse and glared at Nate.

"Well?" he asked. "What did he say?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Go home, Nate. I'll see you later."

"What? Jenny, I'm not going to just leave you here..."

"_Go home." _She folded her arms and stood her ground.

He took her by the shoulder and was going to lead her out, but Hilton security rushed over – and Hilton was not a Bass hotel.

"Is there a problem, miss?"

"Not at all," said Nate, throwing up his hands, and walking out of the lobby.

Jenny stared after him, feeling completely empty.

And totally guilty.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate didn't sleep that night. How could he? It was like the old days a decade ago, when Jenny was out somewhere, in trouble, and no one knew where she was. Back then, it was her rebellious, wild nature that had everyone on pins and needles... she'd cavorted with druggies, dated a drug dealer and trafficked, and had been roofied herself.

Tonight, he wasn't afraid that Jenny would get too drunk or high to make her way home. He was more afraid that she just wouldn't show up. That she'd go anywhere else but the Glass Box.

Besides, she had on those _ridiculous _shoes. What would she do when she didn't have him to use as her personal walking stick?

He sat at the marble kitchen island, taking gulps of strong, dark coffee, trying to concentrate on work. This week's _Notes from Manhattan Island, _the last for the year,was due in less than twenty-four hours. Yet, he'd written only three crappy sentences...

_That's right! The transit authority board meeting was this afternoon! I was supposed to drop in. This column, "A Vision for the Metro, 2050," is important; I need to read the executive summaries of the final reports about the flooding after Sandy, and about the recent tragedies that happened in the station. I'm supposed to be writing about what the Japanese and the Dutch have done to upgrade their systems... that's why I was over in the Netherlands last week before Dan and Serena's wedding in the first place..._

_...and I completely forgot, even though Karen reminded me about it before I got to Waldorf. Instead, I spent the afternoon rolling around in the snow with Jenny Humphrey. _

_What is wrong with me? Do I really want to be mayor?_

Grabbing the remote control, he used the video conference system to dial a familiar number.

"Long time no hear, Nate... I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me."

Nate cracked a lopsided grin. "That'll never happen, Ellen." They'd been friends ever since Ellen had tutored Nate in beginning physics when they were seniors at Columbia. In turn, Nate, newly broken up with Sage, had tutored the beautiful blonde from upstate New York in... certain other things.

These days, Ellen was a postdoc in mechanical engineering at their alma mater. Her research was very complex, but one of the things that she did as a minor part of it was to serve as an expert at transit authority board meetings. They'd reconnected earlier in the year, but Ellen was now married to a dashing professor from England, and together, they had a beautiful baby girl.

She was still _cute _as hell_, _though.

"So what is it this time? I noticed you didn't make the meeting today..."

"Yeah, something came up, so I need the SparkNotes."

Ellen winked at him. "Something... or some_one?"_

Shrug. "It's nothing."

"According to Page Six, it's a bit more than nothing, Nate."

"Since when does Dr. Ellen read Page Six?"

"Since one of my best friends from undergrad regularly makes it, that's why. So tell me. Is it serious?"

_No, it's fake, _he thought. But when he said "Yes," Nate somehow felt it was the truth, and his thought was the lie.

"She's pretty. I'll give her that. But... a _designer? _Thought you'd go for someone with more substance than that. She's an improvement over Sage, but not much of one."

"Look, you don't know Jenny. She's smart, talented, and I've known her since high school."

"Ah, the one that got away! Explains it all."

Nate went back to the counter, grabbing his laptop. "So are you gonna help me out or not?" he called out. "And I don't just mean with the notes from today... with the campaign, if I choose to run?"

"Depends. Am I invited to your inauguration?"

"You are, but your husband isn't," he winked.

"Flatterer and flirt! I'm a happily married woman now, Golden Boy. Should've caught me while you had the chance."

Nate chuckled. "So are you sending over your notes or what, E?"

"They're already in your inbox."

"Thanks, Ellen," he laughed. Talking to her always made him feel better. There was just something about Ellen he enjoyed. But she was right... she was happy with her husband, and he hadn't taken that chance with her... or many others that had come his way.

Why? What had held him back before now?

Once he was settled at the counter with another cup of coffee and had pulled up Ellen's notes, he sipped and read. As he reconstructed the meeting in his mind, he knew exactly what he wanted to say to the people of New York about the kind of transit system the city should be looking to build.

He began writing his article. Nate hadn't just been pulling Jenny's leg when he explained why he'd written himself into the mayoral race. He'd always secretly liked to write, even writing love letters to Blair _and _the annoying woman who refused to come home with him. He'd never write great fiction, and he'd never win any literary prizes, but he was the son, grandson, and descendant of many generations of great politicians and business leaders. He knew how to talk the talk. He knew how to inspire people, to arouse their emotions, to guide them to a sense of higher purpose...

_Our transit system is the envy of a great nation, pulsing arteries running through the heart of our beloved Big Apple. It was built by our ancestors, dreamed up by men and women who came from distant places, who might have grown up traveling by foot on a dirt road, or on a rowboat down a stream. Today, millions of us, our families, and visitors from all over the world ride our trains, subways, buses, private automobiles, and taxis. If we, the people of New York, are the lifeblood of this city, then our roads, bridges, and rail lines are the arteries. It's time to invest in making future travel through New York City as easy as Captain Kirk saying, "Beam me up..."_

Nate looked at the flashing cursor on his screen, then shook his head. _Too much. _He deleted the Star Trek reference and revised the sentence.

_It's time to invest in the future of the greatest city on Earth. It's time to dream again._

There. That was better. After saving the document, he sent it off to the section editor who'd be looking over his work this time (since he was editor-in-chief, they rotated), cc:ed Johnny (who was a little neurotic in his micromanaging style, but Nate went with it because together they ran a tight ship), and looked at the clock. _3:39 am. _The bars would be closing soon... where _was _she?

Picking up his smartphone, Nate hit the 1 on his speed dial. The phone rang and rang, but he knew the recipient of the call would pick up...

"What, are you dying?" drawled Chuck, sounding still half-asleep.

"She's not here and I don't know where she is."

A loud, annoyed _yawn. _"Oh. Did you call her?"

"No, I didn't _call _her! I'm not going to call her, she's the one who's being unreasonable!"

"Chuck, is that Nate?" The volume of Blair's voice signaled that the call was now on speakerphone. "Nate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Blair. Go back to sleep..."

"Apparently, Nathaniel and Jennifer are having their first fight," Chuck explained to his wife. "She's not there and he doesn't know where she is."

Blair groaned, and Nate could hear the sound of a head being thrown into a pillow. "_God, _I'll be glad when they stop pretending this is a _fake_ relationship. This is getting _exhausting."_

"It's _Nathaniel,_" he heard Chuck say. "And a _Humphrey_. As in, the people in the slow seats. We always knew we'd have to walk them through it..."

"Excuse me, I'm still on the phone," Nate said.

"We know," snapped Blair. "All right, tell us everything."

After he was done, both Chuck and Blair were uncharacteristically silent.

"Hey, you two still there?"

Still silence.

"Say something!"

There was the sudden sound of chortling.

"Ugh, don't tell me you were..."

"We were _not," _chuckled Blair, "although if we _were_, it serves you right for calling us at three in the morning. Nate, we had to mute the call on our end because we're _laughing_ at you."

"Blair's right," Chuck added. "I can't believe I was ever that clueless."

"Oh, you were _far_ worse, my love," Blair chirped, "but _I _was more than a match for you."

"You were indeed. My _perfect _match in every way possible..."

Nate was fed up. "Chuck! Blair! _What _are you talking about?"

For once, Chuck didn't use his full name. "Nate, put some clothes on, go back to that third-rate plebeian hotel, bring that girl home, and take her to _bed._"

"Wait, how do you know she's still there? Did your PIs..."

Chuck and Blair burst out laughing again.

"Pure comedy," was his best friend's opinion.

"I told you, Chuck," Blair said. "Better start revamping your long-term plans at Bass Industries to accommodate four years in Albany... there's no way he'll manage without you."

"Indeed. Eight years in DC as well, but by then, Henry will be almost of age. I'll be the administration's senior adviser, of course, the brains and the power behind the throne... you'll be his social secretary..."

"Chief of staff has a nicer ring to it... but yes, there's no way he's going to run the country without us, poor thing. He can't help the fact that his mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby, or at least, I think that's what Mother told me..."

"Rumor has it Anne enjoyed her aperitifs while she was pregnant... at least, that's what I overheard my father telling one of his associates."

"No, Chuck, it was the head drop, you know Bart was always such a pathological liar... and all the weed you two smoked didn't help Nate any..."

Nate interrupted. "I. Am. Still. Here. On. The. Phone!"

"We know," said Chuck and Blair at the same time.

"Nate," Blair said, as if she were speaking to a little child, "Chuck didn't have to call any PI. We don't have our spies or our ravens, or a magic mirror, or anything else... just common sense. Now listen to me. Jenny is going to be sitting at the bar, either at that celebutante inn, or at some place within a one block radius, until you go get her. And that is because when we're hurt, women want men to _make an effort, _Nate. If you don't, she'll find it hard to forgive you."

"It's the thrill of the chase," Chuck added. "Now, I keep telling Blair it's not your fault... women always chased _you, _so you're a late bloomer. But you're going to have to put in some effort, because the last time Jenny chased you, it resulted in her total humiliation."

"Yeah, and it's not like you actually _helped _the situation back then, Chuck," Nate muttered.

"_Ancient history," _his friends said in unison.

"Man, it is _creepy _when you do two that," he shuddered. "And the longer you're married, the _more _you do it. It's like you're becoming the same evil mastermind."

"Thank you," said Chuck, without missing a beat. "Just throw on some clothes, _future mayor, _get over to that roach motel, and let us get back to sleep."

"Or... not sleep," cackled Blair... then she squealed.

"Whatever. Bye, you two," said Nate, hanging up the call and shaking his head.

He walked to his room. At first, he considered doing exactly what Chuck and Blair suggested. _The White Knight rides again? Prince Charming to the rescue?_

_Not this time,_ he decided. Jenny Humphrey was _crazy, _and he didn't do crazy anymore. Perhaps dating her for the sake of PR wasn't worth all the trouble. He'd gotten this far without a woman in his life, real, fake, or plastic. He didn't need her! If she didn't want to be with him, if she wanted to get angry at him for getting rid of the sleazeball Marco when she should be _thanking _him, then forget her!

He went to his bed, dove under the covers, and turned off the lights...

...but only for a second. For in the dark, all he could see and remember were the _sweetest_ lips he'd ever tasted, long, enticing limbs, an adorably cute face, and angelic, mysterious eyes he _knew_ he could get lost in. He saw Jenny all alone, in the middle of the night, hobbling around in shoes she could barely walk in.

Less than a minute later, he was switching on the bedside light, going over to the closet for Columbia sweats and sneakers. Heart beating fast... _what if something happened to her? What if she can't call me? What if –_

Nate _knew _he had to go get her.

And this time, he'd _never _let her go.

Throwing off his robe and shucking off his pajamas in a rush, Nate began to dress so hurriedly that he didn't notice that someone was standing in the hallway just beyond the master suite.

"Now I see what you do when no one's around."

Nate turned around awkwardly, conscious that he was just wearing his briefs and had only one arm in his Columbia sweatshirt. There stood Jenny, still wearing her sparkly party dress, barefoot with her _ridiculous_ heelless platform shoes slung over her shoulder.

Her eyes dropped south. Then flickered back up to his face.

Snapping out of it, Nate pulled the sweatshirt over his head, then faced her.

"Jenny, I..."

"Didn't I say earlier that you don't get to talk? I meant it."

"I was on my way to get you..."

"Too late. I'm already here."

They both stood there, staring at each other. Motionless.

"So here's how it's going to be from now on, Nate. We don't talk while we're here, while we're in the car, or while we're alone. We will not talk anymore. In public, we'll fake it for the cameras until your stupid convention speech, and then it'll be a mutual 'have a nice life' and 'good riddance.'"

He shook his head. Why were they fighting, anyway? They'd almost made love before the party, and now she was acting as if she couldn't stand him anymore! What had he done that was so wrong?

"You don't mean a word of what you just said, Jenny."

"Oh? Well, I could show you better than I could tell you. Good-bye, Nate. And I really mean it this time."

She whirled around on her heel, marched to the guest suite... and locked the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, tell me again exactly _why _we're pulling Henry out of school early?"

"Because I agreed to take him Christmas shopping."

"_Jenny."_

Jenny let out an exasperated breath as she walked briskly toward the little boy's exclusive preschool. "Eric..."

"Don't 'Eric' me. I thought you said the other day when we talked that you and Nate were taking him shopping on Saturday. You didn't say a word about doing anything with him today."

"Well, you know things are really busy at the _Spectator _on Fridays because they're wrapping up the Monday edition. The world didn't end this morning, so I thought I'd just take one thing off his plate... what are you staring at?"

"Oh, just your nose. Wondering how long it'll be before it starts growing... the kids'll be able to see a real-life Pinocchio!"

"Eric," pleaded Jenny again. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Of course you don't. After all, fake relationships always make my best friend and sister-in-law look like she's about to cry, right?"

They slowed down in front of the school. Eric took her hand in his, squeezing it.

"What's really going on, Jenny? And don't tell me that it's nothing. I was the one with you two at Silk City. I saw how much fun you were having together. Don't tell me that it's just friendship."

"That's all it can be, E... and now, it can't even be that." In a few halting sentences, she described the fight she and Nate had over Marco. "I just can't go there with him. I'm not some fourteen or sixteen year old girl. I want my own independent line. I've worked too hard to build a life for myself to mess everything up."

"How would dating Nate mess things up?"

Sigh. Downcast eyes.

"Because... I'd always be more into him than he is into me. Because I'm still a girl from Brooklyn whose family has had to pull themselves up by their bootstraps, and he's a guy whose family has been aristocratic for _centuries. _He'd always have the upper hand in any relationship that we had. The deck would always be stacked against me. And I'd be the one left holding the pieces."

Eric was shaking his head. "Now, you know Dan thinks the _opposite _about Serena, right? He was born just as poor as you were, and Serena was born almost as rich as Nate..."

"Dan is an idiot," Jenny assured him. "We all know that my brother has always thought very highly of himself. I'm the realist in my family..."

"...who dreams big dreams. Jenny, you're exactly the kind of woman Nate needs by his side with everything he's trying to do. Why don't you think you can have it all?"

She folded her arms. "Why don't you?"

"Things are different for me. You know that."

"New York has marriage equality laws."

"Yes, and civil rights laws, and non-discrimination clauses. Do you think any of that matters to people in the world I grew up in? They accept that I'm gay, but they also seem to accept that means I'll be single..."

"You're going to meet a great guy someday, E." She lowered her voice and muttered under her breath, "And someday, so will I."

"Yeah, Jenny, if 'someday' means 'September 2007.'"

"No! I am _not _going to end up with someone from high school! That's so cliché!"

"And very much the way of the moneyed élite. That's how it's supposed to work, Jenny... our parents send us to these super exclusive schools, we only socialize with each other, so that by the time people are our age, they hook up. Come on, how many times did you tell me you watched Jamie Johnson's documentary _Born Rich_ before your dad sent you to Constance?"

"That's besides the point! Maybe it worked out for Blair and Chuck, or Dan and Serena, but that's not going to be my life. There are like three _billion _men in the rest of the world."

"But only one Nate Archibald, right, Jen?"

"_Please_. Nothing really happened between us back then, and nothing's happening now. I'm glad! The man is clueless and vapid, _insufferable, _thinks he's this weird cross between my big brother and Casanova and _Superman_, and I can't _stand _him."

"Ah, he's under your skin! Sounds like true love to me."

"Shut up," she snapped, storming up to the front door of The Episcopal School. "And drop it."

Twenty minutes later, Jenny and Eric were sitting on either side of a festive little Henry Bass in the back of a cab (Jenny had refused to take Nate's town car after their argument). Most of Henry's clothing was obscured underneath a kids' J. Crew convertible puffer coat, but he was wearing a red Santa hat with a little red bowtie and his father's signature scarf to match.

"Christmas is in FOUR DAYS, Uncle Eric!" he exclaimed, bouncing on the seat. "One... two... three... FOUR! Just like I'm gonna be on my next birthday!"

"Wow, that's great, Hen! Can you tell me the names of the days of the week between now and then?"

Henry frowned. Jenny stifled a laugh, remembering that the little boy confided that _this _was why Uncle Nate was his favorite... because Uncle Eric and Uncle Dan were always asking him too many _questions! _

"Yeeeeees," said the little boy slowly, "buuuut... I think I wanna ask J what _she _thinks the days are!"

"Uh-uh, Hen," Jenny stopped his scheme. "You're not getting out of this one because of me, buddy. Come on, you've known your days of the week since you were two! This is easy, you can do it!"

"Okaaay. Today is _Friday... _tomorrow's _Saturday, _so Mommy and Daddy don't have to wooooork, YAY!"

"What comes next?"

"Um... _Monday..."_

"Okay, that's great," teased Eric, "because that means we don't have to go to your Christmas program, right?"

"WRONG! Okay, okay... Fridaaaay, Saturdaaaaay, SUNdaaay, and then _Monday _is CHRISTMAS! See, I told you I knew them all!"

"Actually, Monday's Christmas Eve," Eric pointed out.

"Yes, but that's _still part of Christmas," _snapped Henry. "_My Mommy says _we're gonna have the whole family over for our Christmas _here on MONday _before we fly to have Christmas with _M__émé_ & my grandfathers! So there!"

"I guess he told you, Eric," snickered Jenny.

Eric rolled his eyes, changing the subject. "So what did you learn in school today?"

"A lot! Maryl taught us a new song!" Maryl was Eric's music teacher, and a great favorite of his. "Wanna hear?"

"Sure," said Jenny, before Eric could speak up. _That's what you get for bothering me about this Nate thing, kiddo, _she thought to herself.

"YAY! Okay, here goes... _this is the song that never eeeends! Yes, it goes on and on, my friiiiiends!"_

Eric's glare said it all. "Jenny Humphrey, I'm going to hurt you."

"Yeah, so you've said since... oh, I don't know... ninth grade, but until then, we might as well join in."

_Somebody started singing it not knowing what it was_

_And they will keep on singing it forever just because..._

They kept it up until they reached the Upper West Side. Although Jenny preferred the Village if she had to be in Manhattan at all, she did love Dan and Serena's new neighborhood within walking distance of Columbia, where Dan was now teaching creative writing in the MFA program. Nearby were the offices of the Bass Foundation, which Serena ran as Executive Director, raising money for her brother and sister-in-law's pet causes. Serena was also finishing her bachelor's degree in art history, albeit slowly.

As much as Jenny liked the neighborhood, it (like so much of this island) made her feel antsy. Her brother, his wife, and all their friends had attended and graduated from Columbia... including Nate. Serena worked for Blair and Chuck, and Dan edited a section of Nate's magazine. Nate sat on the boards of Bass Industries _and _Waldorf Designs, and Chuck sat on the board of the _Spectator_. They were all connected in so many ways that it made Jenny feel absolutely _claustrophobic _at times.

Both she and her brother wanted to be part of this world. Well, now they were. But while Dan seemed satisfied with his place in it, Jenny wasn't sure how she felt...

Eric's cell phone rang, so he started lagging behind. Jenny watched little Henry run ahead of them into the children's basement of Book Culture on Broadway (still singing "Song That Never Ends") and straight to the educational toys. It wasn't Jenny or Eric's first trip here with him while babysitting, and the shopkeepers all knew little Mr. Bass. She walked into the store, lost in thought.

_He's the first of a new generation... soon, Dan and Serena will have children, and someday Nate will find someone and have children with her too. And they'll all go to school with each other, fight with each other, fall in love and marry each other, and run the world together... just like their parents and grandparents before them. It's a neverending cycle.  
_

_And here I am, working for Blair, living with Nate, and babysitting a mini-Chuck in an actual bowtie. I'm even on Nate's election committee now! I can't be a hypocrite like my brother. I'll admit that I'm in this world now, but I'm not going to ever be _of _it. Whenever Blair talks casually about someone being "one of us," I just cringe..._

_...because even after three years at Constance? I'll never truly be._

Behind her, the door opened, and she grinned, thinking Eric had caught up.

"Can't sing, but he's plenty smart... and kind of cute, too" she observed, watching Henry go straight for the building blocks.

"A chip off the old block, I've always said."

_Why_ had she thought it was Eric? She knew it wasn't from the second the door opened! Because Eric didn't have such an _intoxicating_ scent, and he certainly wouldn't wind his arms around her waist _like that._ Jenny's blood grew warm in her veins.

"How did you find me?" she asked, not turning around.

"I'll always find you. Isn't that what I'm supposed to say? Even when you're mad at me?"

And Nate brushed his lips against her ear.

_God, I hate him! Why can't he just leave me alone? _Jenny held on to that thought and stiffened until he let her go. Fortunately, Henry glanced up and raced over to where they were standing.

"UNCLE NATE! Yay, I _knew _you were gonna come shopping with us! Come and see what I found!"

Nate let her go, and picked up his little nephew. "Thanks for the call."

"Henry _called _you?" Jenny said, hands on her hips. "Since when does a three year old have a phone? Even a Bass?"

"No, _I _called him," said Eric, behind her. _I really have to stop turning my back to that door, _thought Jenny.

She watched Nate kneel on the floor, seemingly interested in everything Henry showed him. _Almost like a child himself. _The observation was meant to be derogatory, but Jenny melted a little at the sight.

Eric stood beside her, smug even when she glared at him.

"Traitor."

"I did what I had to do," Eric informed her in that know-it-all voice of his that drove her up the wall. "And I'm not sorry. Someday, you'll thank me."

Jenny shoved him aside as she stormed off to another part of the store.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

She was going to drive him _out of his mind._

At least, that's what Nate thought as he watched Jenny watching the streets pass by on their way uptown to Chuck and Blair's Christmas Eve celebration. It wasn't that he was angry at her about Marco or the tantrum she'd thrown or the silent treatment he'd received since then. He was more annoyed with her than angry.

But she'd somehow managed to never be alone with him for the past three days. They'd taken Henry shopping on Friday and Saturday, went to his school program on Sunday afternoon, and even had coffee together earlier that morning in their SoHo neighborhood, where they'd chatted cordially about the headlines of the day and held hands. But behind closed doors, Jenny wasn't saying a word. Instead, she'd spent most of her time in the guest suite doing God only knew what... behind the locked door. (He knew because maybe... he'd tried it a couple of times.)

That morning, in a moment of weakness, he'd called Johnny to ask if there was a spare key.

"A key, Arch? Did you lose your swipe card for the place or something? Hold on, I'll call your super... good thing it's still early..."

"No, we have them, but... what if I locked one of the bedroom doors by mistake? You know, they've got those old-fashioned knobs still."

"Which I've been meaning to call the contractor about replacing... sorry, Arch, we've been so busy with end-of-the-year stuff, especially putting together the exploratory. Anyway, you should be able to get in by using the pinhole."

"Pinhole?" Nate frowned.

"Yeah, just take a straight pin or a hair pin... not like you've got a lot of those... or any straight, thin object, and you should be able to jimmy the lock and get in."

"Thanks!"

Sure enough, there _was _a pinhole in the center of Jenny's doorknob. _Why hadn't I noticed that before? _He told himself that it was just in case there was an emergency and he needed to get in...

_Yeah, Archibald, you've got an emergency, all right. A below-the-belt emergency... and not only is she a first responder, she's the only one you've been responding to for the past week. _

Whether the root cause was love, lust, or mere infatuation, Nate knew that he had it _bad_ for the woman who was sitting next to him and ignoring him. He hadn't tried anything since Friday, but it was getting difficult... and in two days' time, they were scheduled to go up to Nantucket to be with his family. Their closest friends knew the deal, and he'd always liked the Humphreys, but he was a bit worried about how the Vanderbilts would treat Jenny. Sure, they'd been nice enough to Vanessa, but he wasn't almost twenty-eight and potentially running for mayor of the nation's biggest city back when he was dating her, either. He wasn't in the mood for another war with his family, but he wouldn't tolerate them saying anything to his girlfriend.

_That's the problem. You fall in love too easily. Wasn't that why you took a break for a while? Concentrated on your work and your friends? Scheduled discreet vacations and quality time with your friends-with-benefits? Because you didn't have this kind of stress and drama to deal with! _

_Why is she – or any woman – worth it?_

As if answering his own question, Nate looked his fill of the pale, defiant lady trying to sit as far away from him as possible. _She's worth it. Always has been. Always will be. __And I don't want to fake it with her anymore..._

Nate's phone rang. He looked down. 718 area code, unfamiliar number. There was so much going on, and he was expecting several phone calls over the holidays.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello, Nate. Is my daughter there?"

It was Rufus Humphrey. Nate felt instantly on edge. "Hi, Rufus. Yes, she is."

"I'd like to speak with her, thanks."

"Sure. Hold on, please."

Jenny looked away from the window and shook her head. Nate muted the call.

"Come on, Jenny... you haven't spoken to your dad since the wedding."

"No! I don't want to hear what he has to say."

"You have to face him sometime!"

"This, Nate, is a no-win situation. If we lie and tell him that _this _is real, he's going to lecture me for _hours _about whether I'm _sure _I want to be with you, and he'll go on for _days. _If we tell the truth and admit this is fake, he's going to see it as evidence that I'm not a real adult... he's going to think I'm being a crazy kid playing games. _Tell him I don't want to hear it."_

Nate unmuted the call and braced himself.

"Rufus, she says she'll talk to you later."

"Now, you listen to me! It's important that I speak with her, _now_..."

"Rufus? Rufus... sorry, we must be going through an area with bad reception... the call's breaking up... hanging up now... bye!"

Jenny giggled. "Hey, that was a good one... does anyone even fall for that anymore?"

"Not really, but it worked on my parents and grandparents when I was a teenager." He looked up. "We're here. Ready?"

"So are we real or fake here?" Jenny asked. "Some people know and some people don't... how do you want to handle things?"

_I don't want to handle things... I'd like to handle _you_, Jenny. _

"Real outside, because you never know who's around... and with everyone inside, they're our people, it doesn't matter. So," he said as Carlos opened the door, and he helped her out, "do you think you can pretend to forgive me long enough to kiss me under that mistletoe on the front doorway?"

She looked up and shook her head. "Only Blair and Chuck... you know, regular people have wreaths on their front doors, not freaking _mistletoe_ arched over the doorway_."_

Nate grabbed the few gifts that Carlos wasn't carrying up to the door. "I say let's go for it."

"Sure you do," said Jenny skeptically, taking his hand as he helped her to the sidewalk. "I know what you're up to, Nate... just remember this doesn't change anything."

"I can be extremely persuasive," he told her as they ascended the walk.

"I've gotten used to you," she said with a toss of her head, walking up the stairs. "So I'm immune to your persuasion..."

He grabbed her, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her for all that he was worth. _Let's see how immune you are to me, Jenny Humphrey. _His mouth plundered hers, exploring the depths of her sweetness as he pulled her flush to him. Yet perhaps _she _was doing the plundering, because when her hands twined in his hair, all he could think about was sweeping her off her feet, carrying her back to the town car, and having his way with her until Christmas afternoon...

There was a loud clearing of a throat, and voices behind them. Nate and Jenny broke apart.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you two. We thought we'd be the ones to surprise everyone, but it looks like we've missed a lot while we've been away."

It was Dan who had spoken. There stood Dan and Serena, very tanned from their honeymoon, and very much _not _amused. And behind them stood a face that none of them had seen for many years.

"Vanessa?" Jenny asked incredulously. "_Dad?"_

"Hi, Jenny," said her father grimly. "Nate."

Vanessa didn't say a word. She just looked as if she'd swallowed a cactus.

And of that small crowd, only Nate cracked a smile. Turning to his childhood friend, he said:

"Mrs. Humphrey, I presume? Merry Christmas. Yes, we've all got a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, looks like we do," said Dan, looking daggers at his friend. "But it can wait. Something more important's come up, so we've come for Jenny."

"Come for me?" Nate watched as Jenny began frowning, remembering something. "That's right, Dan, I thought you guys weren't going to be back until the middle of the month... we're supposed to Skype over at Mom's tomorrow afternoon. Why are you here?"

"That's just it, Jenny," Serena said, very softly, reaching out to take her new sister-in-law's hand. "That's why Rufus has been trying to reach you. We flew all night. There's something we need to tell you."

Jenny clutched at Nate's arm, starting to shake.

"Oh, my God! No, no, _no!"_

Nate's arm went around her waist. Now _he _was confused. "Jenny, what's wrong?"

But she was now incoherently talking to herself. "I knew it... _that's _why she couldn't make it to the wedding... I knew it when she didn't come, even when she said it was just the flu, but I didn't want to believe it!"

"Believe what?" he asked, then turned to Rufus. "What is it that you needed to tell her?"

"It's best we go inside..."

"No, Rufus, _what?" _Nate snapped.

"Nate, Alison Humphrey is in the hospital," said Vanessa, as Rufus' fist covered his mouth and he turned away from the group, clearly upset. "When Rufus couldn't reach Jenny, and Dan and Serena were away, he called me... he and I been keeping in touch lately, and I was in Vermont visiting my parents. We thought there would be time, but she's getting worse. We've got to get there right away."

Nate was now alarmed, and not a little irritated. Couldn't they have emailed her? Dropped by Waldorf? Done it any other way?

He looked over at Dan. For the first time in the thirteen years since they'd met, he saw that his friend's eyes were awash with tears. Although he remained stoic, Serena was right there, holding him tightly, head on his shoulder.

Nate then looked down at Jenny.

What he saw on her face broke his heart.

"Nate, my _mom_... she's..."

She never finished her sentence. Her voice broke then, and he held her close as she cried.

**~to be continued~**

**A/N –** Music is a big part of Nate and Jenny's modern fairytale. As with most of my stories, there are songs laced throughout that I write to, and that I imagine playing during various scenes. The title of the entire fic is taken from Debussy's most famous impressionistic era composition for piano, which itself was inspired by a gorgeous poem by Paul Verlaine. (I thought about calling it "Dark on Fire" for obvious reasons, and will use that song later in the story, too.) Both will feature later in the fic. For this chapter, you'll want to listen to Walk off the Earth's version of "Fairytale of New York."

Yes, I sacrificed the conversation with Marco at the beginning to bring you the scene at the end. (You're welcome.) I thought it was inexcusable that Alison wasn't at her son's high school graduation and wedding, or her daughter's cotillion. Viewers loathed her during season 1 because we were all rooting for Rufly, but she is Dan and Jenny's mom, and all the other parents were recurring (even poor Chuck's many fake ones). So I figured that she _couldn't _be there in the FF... and that led to the storyline for the next couple of chapters.

One reviewer screamed at me for there not being any Derena (which amused me since I'd _said _they were on their honeymoon); well, they're back early because of this. I know that my decision to bring Vanessa into the story may be controversial because of what happened with her character in Season 4. But I think if she knew that the Humphreys needed her, it's totally in character for her to be there, even many years later, and Rufus would appreciate it no matter what his kids thought. It's strongly implied that the Humphreys _were _her family for portions of her childhood... also, I _love _throwing Vanessa into the mix whenever I'm writing NJ. _Pomp and Circumstance _readers can attest to that. However, this is a different story – that was AU, but this is an extension of canon.

Reviews are love, and reviewers are AMAZING! Thanks for your Chapter 4 love: **Guest, fumiko-malefoy,** **protectingfate, LeaCharmedOne, anon, Lissa, coleyoo, raspberry123, Chels, Mel, Kate, Guest (2), Trosev, Nessa, notoutforawalk, bookworm455, summersmiles-xo, fan, Dede, SusanXG, Heavenzangel, justlisten222, romanticangel92, ChrysX, Mila, Donna L. Crawford, talz89, nennyfanxoxo, Chels, **and **Delena 1864. **You may have missed it, but I posted a banner and Chapter 5 preview on my Tumblr a few days ago: drholland-DOT-tumblr-DOT-com/post/39804259012/nate-jenny-fanfic-preview-clair-de-lune-5 – replace the –DOT-s with periods, and you'll have it. Follow me for fanart, previews, and more!

I know things are ending on a sad note. Don't worry, my darlings, lovelies, and jewels! It's time for our modern-day Cinderella and Prince Charming to take things to another level. Until next time...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	6. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little J

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Rated T for now, may change to M later. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 6 – Twinkle, Twinkle, Little J**

Everything had been a blur for Jenny that Christmas Eve, from the time she realized what Serena and Vanessa were saying until she arrived at Lenox Hill Hospital. Vaguely, she thought she remembered Dan saying something about her being moved because she was originally admitted to Brooklyn's very _worst _hospital... Nate asking questions... a _sob _from her father... but it all blended together. (It wasn't until later that she realized they'd taken the limo, not her father's van or Nate's town car.)

Just as they arrived in the pre-op waiting area, Nate's phone rang at the worst possible time ("it's Chuck, I should give him a quick update, be back in a second"). Because as soon as they arrived, there was trouble at the nurse's station. Apparently, "Mrs. Humphrey" had already been wheeled to surgery prep, and couldn't have any visitors. _That _was the first thing Jenny remembered clearly, because that's when she snapped herself out of it.

"Excuse me, but that's my _mother _back there! You _have_ to let us through!" cried Jenny.

"I _have _to follow this hospital's procedures, ma'am," said the bored-looking nighttime nurse staffing the pre-op desk. "Now, if you'll just take this pager..."

Jenny saw the woman through a haze of red as everyone in their party began to talk at once. Rufus and Dan were actually shouting. Serena was Phoenix-ing and Vanessa was being the annoying, nasal voice of reason. The nurse threatened to call security, but the phone's ringing interrupted her.

"Yes, this is Smith, pre-op nurses' station... I see. Of course, how could I _possibly refuse _the CEO of this fine institution a favor for one of his friends, even if it violates our every standard and endangers the lives of patients? Um... the CEO's on this call? Oh, I'm sorry! No, sir! Yes, sir. Right away."

Nurse Smith looked up, defeated.

"You can go back until Ms. Humphrey's wheeled into surgery. But I ask that you remain _quiet. _We have other patients in the bay, many who are just as sick as she is."

Jenny didn't hear anything else. She was the first through the double doors, the first down the long corridor, and the first beyond the curtain where her mother was lying, small and frail, in a hospital bed. Sitting on the far side of her, watching her sleep, was a man whom she'd only seen on Skype and video calls, her mom's new partner Troy.

Just as Jenny reached her mom's bedside, Troy looked up and smiled, then whispered something in Alison's ear.

Alison opened up tired eyes in her gaunt face…

And she smiled.

"My Jenny."

"Mommy…" Jenny cried, reverting instantly to early childhood, rushing over to kiss her mother's face over and over again, but as delicately as she could. "I _knew _I should have come up to Hudson sooner. Why didn't you tell us what was going on?"

"My baby girl… I didn't want you to… worry about me. It was such a happy day for Dan and Serena… I didn't want anyone to see how much weight I'd lost." She looked into her daughter's blue eyes, a mirror of her own, very tenderly. "I thought I'd be able to tell you… when you came for Christmas tomorrow. My body… had other ideas…"

"Mom," Dan croaked hoarsely, coming up behind his sister, followed by everyone else who'd come with them. "I'm here. I'm sorry it took us so long, we had a hard time getting a flight home."

"Dan, you didn't have to come, honey. You were on your honeymoon…. I'll be just fine."

"Mom, stop it, you're not fine! How long has the cancer been back?"

Jenny began to sob uncontrollably then. Alison reached up her hand, stuck with its IV needle, and cupped her cheek.

"Dan, you're upsetting your sister. Stop it right now…. I want to… introduce Troy to… my family…"

"Save your strength, Al," said Troy. "I think I already know who everyone is from all the stories you've told me. I've met your Jenny and your Dan, although virtually… so the incredibly beautiful lady standing next to you must be his wife, your 'daughter in love' Serena. And the lovely brunette is Vanessa, who grew up with the kids… and Rufus is Dan and Jenny's dad. But who's this gentleman here?"

Jenny looked over her shoulder. Nate towered over her, his eyes saying everything he couldn't. She then knew who'd made the call so that the hospital would break procedure… so that she could talk to her mother.

Alison was smiling. "Why, that's my daughter's boyfriend! _Hello_, Nate. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you after all this time."

Jenny blushed. Surely her mother hadn't remembered anything she'd told her almost a decade ago about him?

"Pleasure's all mine, Ms. Humphrey," said Nate, the picture of a well-bred gentleman.

"Call me…" she began to cough, "…Alison. You and I need to have a long talk once they… patch me up and I… get out of here." Then she lowered her voice as if everyone else wasn't standing there. "You know, Jenny can be… a little _emotional _at times… but really, she's very sweet… and she thinks the _world _of _you…_"

"_Mom!" _said Jenny, mortified in spite of the dire situation.

"We don't want to tire you out, Al," Rufus told his ex-wife. "Don't worry, we'll all make sure Jenny and Dan are okay."

"Oh, I'm just _fine,_" snapped Dan, "and I'd be even _more _fine if the only _mother _I have would actually tell me things."

"Dan, _stop." _Serena was shaking her head, putting her arms around her husband, who seemed to be getting more upset by the minute. Jenny, for all her anguish, was concerned about her brother. Dan just didn't _do _emotions well. Unlike her, he kept things bottled up inside.

He seemed to relent just then, though. "We'll have this conversation later, Mom," he said, kissing her forehead. "Love you."

Serena kissed her too. "Alison, we love you so much, and we'll be here when you when you come out of surgery."

"Nonsense, Serena, it's Christmas and you're supposed to be celebrating, you should just…" But her last words were stolen away in a fit of coughing.

A team of doctors rushed in. "Okay, I think it's time," said one. "I'm Dr. Papakis, Mrs. Humphrey's anesthesiologist. We're going to make sure she comes through things as smoothly as possible."

"And I'm Dr. Chen, the surgeon on call," said another. "I'll update you as soon as the procedure is over."

"How long will it take?"

"We hope not much longer than four or five hours. But we're going to do our best to restore normal organ function. She's going to have to come through this with flying colors, then heal before her oncologist can assess her readiness for chemotherapy."

Jenny was clutching her mother's hand. "I love you, Mommy," she whispered, wishing she could crawl into her mom's lap as she did when she was a tiny girl, and cling close.

"I love you more. Tell your brother that I'm going to be okay."

"I will. _Please_ be okay… there's so much I have to talk to you about."

"I know."

When Nate's hand touched her shoulder, Jenny stood back up. The anesthesiologist's staff was already hard at work, and Alison's eyes were closed. There was a peaceful look on her face.

"It'll be okay," Nate assured her, his arm around her waist as they walked back to the waiting room together.

"How do you know?"

"Because," he said slowly, "I've gone through this before."

"I didn't know your mom had cancer," she whispered.

"She didn't. It was my grandmother Vanderbilt, when I was fourteen." His eyes stared straight ahead, remembering soft hands, warm green eyes, and dainty laughter. "You would've liked her, everyone did. In many ways, I was closer to her than I was to Mom."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

They'd been lagging a bit behind the others. Nate stopped Jenny in her tracks to pull her closer, to hold her tightly right in the middle of the brightly lit hallway.

"Things are never the same… but they're always okay. Eventually."

Jenny sighed. "I feel like I'm losing my mind, Nate… it's Mom, and I just…"

"That's what I'm here for," he said, kissing the top of her head. "To make sure you're okay… at least, as much as you can be right now."

She closed her eyes, savoring his warmth and all the comfort and presence he had to offer. For no matter what they said about "faking it"….

Nothing felt more real than being in his arms.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was Nate's freshman year at St. Jude's when his grandmother had found the lump in her breast. One of the moments he wished that he could take back most in his life was when she'd told him. He'd laughed, thinking she was joking in her very irreverent, very uppercrust British way. He had no idea what she was talking about. He was fourteen and an idiot.

But that year went from bad to worse. Grandmother had a double mastectomy, which was supposed to cure her. It didn't. There were the endless rounds of chemo, she started losing her hair, and was tired all the time. Even in her fifties, she'd been a vibrant English rose, descended from Queen Victoria, whose bloodlines were as blue as the North Sea on a summer's day and whose quiet sense of humor was sly, wicked, and always kept high society on edge. William Vanderbilt was endlessly amused by his beloved wife, and their marriage was more caring than many of their children's unions. And Grandmother had doted on "her Natie" shamelessly, something that her other grandchildren, including Tripp (her husband's favorite) never forgave her for. It wasn't his fault that he was her cherished youngest daughter's only son.

When she got sick, everything changed.

It was the scariest thing Nate ever went through until his father went to jail. His mother, her only daughter and the light of her life, went into her zombie mode. Anne Vanderbilt Archibald had been the princess of the Upper East Side in her day and her life had been perfect. Nate learned that his mother didn't function well under stress. His mother began to pretend as if everything was fine, and Grandmother would recover.

It was why he started smoking. Chuck was trying to help him get through it the best way that he knew how, and drugs helped the Bass heir forget his troubles. Cocaine was a little much for Nate, but he liked pot. It helped him cope.

It was when he began drifting away from Blair, who didn't really understand what he was going through, although she tried. Blair's grandparents were already dead, and you couldn't miss what you never had.

It was when he stopped bothering to hide his glances when he wanted to look at how breathtaking his girlfriend's best friend Serena was becoming...

Cancer was a _bitch. _And it changed _everything. _By the time of the terrible summer that Grandmother passed away, Nate was almost sixteen, smoking marijuana several times a day, and had been deflowered by none other than his girlfriend's suddenly missing best friend. His mother was never the same after that, either. Before, sure, she'd been a well-bred society matron, but she was never as cold and calculating. Nate loved his mother, but he knew he held different values from her, too.

The thought that someone he loved could actually _die _was something he'd never considered before Grandmother Vanderbilt's death... he knew that Chuck's mother was dead, but since it happened before any of them were old enough to remember it, it was different.

That's why when he dated Serena, and she didn't tell him that Lily was sick, it really, really _bothered _him. And then, when her father faked Lily's cancer coming back... well, that was something that _he_ could never forgive him for. He knew that Serena had an almost boundless capacity for forgiveness, but there were limits. Nate still really didn't think much of William, and wondered why he and Lily's remarriage had lasted. He still thought Serena was foolish for overlooking what William had done to his ex-wife and children.

All Nate wanted to do was protect Jenny from how he felt when he went through things with his grandmother. He wanted to hold her and let her know that everything would be all right, even if it wouldn't be. It was amazing that Allison was glad to see him, and had taken for granted that he and Jenny were together. He suspected, however, that the Humphrey men were slightly less thrilled, and that only the situation had saved him from a hard talk with Dan.

They were all sitting in groups in the waiting room when he returned from the lavatory. Dan and Serena were flanking Jenny, Dan sitting in the seat he'd occupied. Rufus, Vanessa, and Troy were facing the television, but not watching it, instead talking in low tones.

From Jenny's stance, he could tell that whatever Dan and Serena had to say to her, she didn't like. Sure enough, when Dan looked up and saw him, he jumped up.

"Hey, Nate, can I have a word with you?"

Jenny looked up at her brother, warningly, but Nate shook his head. "Sure, man. That's fine."

They walked down the corridor a bit. Dan didn't waste any time. As soon as they were out of earshot, he started in on his friend.

"So you've finally gotten what you wanted from my sister, huh? How long is it going to last this time?"

_Come on, man. I thought you were better than this. _ Nate started to tell his friend that it was all fake, that he and Jenny were only friends and would only ever be friends. They were still figuring things out, and the details were none of Dan's business. Instead, he decided to be honest.

"Dan, it's different with Jenny. It's not just about sex or trying to play out some fantasy from years ago. We met back up at your wedding, went out that night, and really clicked."

"You clicked, huh? After all this time? I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe," Nate said firmly. "You stopped me from dating her years ago, and I understood. She was only fifteen. But come on, man, I'm not some creep! I'm only two years older than she is. We had a deep connection even when we were younger. I loved hanging out with her and I could talk to her about anything. Now, she's a sophisticated, beautiful woman, and I..." He cast his eyes down, not willing to look at Dan, and lowered his voice. "I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Love? After a week? No, you're not in love with her. It's not like you waited until she was old enough for you to date... you went and dated Serena, Vanessa, and God knows how many other women. I've lost track of how many. You can't tell me that you're only dating my sister, and no one else, right now."

"That is exactly what I'm telling you," Nate said firmly. "There's no one else. And there won't be, at least, not if it's up to me."

Dan and Nate's eyes locked. Dan's eyebrows raised.

"Wow. You and... _wow, _you and Jenny. Wow._"_

Nate laughed. "The eloquent Dan Humphrey's at a loss for words for the first time in his life."

"I just can't believe that you two are moving so fast, that's all..."

"Who's moving fast?"

It was Jenny, who'd obviously come down the hall to check on Dan and Nate. (And, judging from her expression, to make sure there wasn't a repeat of a certain night from many years ago.) She was followed by a tentative Serena, clearly enlisted as backup.

Both blondes looked as exhausted as Nate felt. But something had changed. For as long as he could remember, Nate was used to thinking that Serena was the most alluring and appealing woman in any given situation. Even when he dated others and he wasn't thinking about her in that way, she was always _Serena. _Facts were facts, he always told himself. Why pretend that Serena wasn't gorgeous?

Now, things were different. For the first time since kindergarten, he saw Serena standing next to another girl...

...and he didn't even _see _her. For Jenny Humphrey captured his full attention.

Dan was shaking his head at his sister.

"We were discussing the two of you. Are you _really _dating Nate after all these years?"

"No." Dry laugh. "Of course not, Dan. We were going to tell you, but then there was everything with Mom."

To his credit, Nate didn't flinch. But her "no" was like a dagger in his heart. _This means nothing to her. She doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about her. _ He tried to shake off the awful feeling without moving a muscle.

Dan was shaking his head. "But Nate just said..."

"Nate was playing the game. Whatever he just said to you, he didn't mean. If you'd just _waited, _Dan, we could have filled you in. Nate and I are... it's complicated, but we need to do this for the press. For the time being, that is."

"The press?" Serena was shaking her head. "Jenny, what convoluted idea did you come up with this time?"

"Actually," said Nate slowly, feeling defeated, "it kinda began with a scheme of Blair and Chuck's."

"Of course it did," was Dan's opinion as his wife went to stand next to him and take her hand in his. "This should be good. Well, if someone would care to fill the two of us in, I'm all ears..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

By the time the third hour had come and gone, everyone was all caught up: Rufus and Vanessa, Dan and Serena, and Troy. Jenny knew that Rufus disapproved of her pretending to be in a relationship with anyone, let alone Nate, but her father did a remarkable job of staying quiet.

"The only thing is that you can't tell Mom," Jenny said to her brother, at the vending machines. The two of them had gone for a walk, just so that Dan could check on her. "Troy's already agreed that he won't say anything to her. You saw how thrilled she was about me and Nate..."

"Not as thrilled as you looked while he was kissing you on the Basses' front porch. Jen, are you sure about this? I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Dan, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know, but you've got history with Nate, and a lot of it wasn't that great. I just hope you remember that. There's a reason why things never worked out between the two of you when you were younger. He's just as confused about you as you are about him. Just don't get your heart caught up in it... whatever 'it' is... until you both figure things out."

Jenny started to protest. She felt frustrated. If Rufus and Dan Humphrey had their way, she thought, she'd be a nun until she was forty... no, make that sixty. But she also knew that her father and her brother loved her very much and were concerned about her.

"I promise I won't. Nate and I are just good friends, and everything that happened back then, happened a really long time ago. I'm ready to let bygones be bygones..."

"You're not the only ones."

Dan and Jenny turned around. There stood Vanessa, hands shoved into her pockets.

"Seeing Alison like that was pretty scary. I know people weren't that glad to see me today, but I'm glad I was here."

Jenny's heart melted at the sight of her old friend.

"We're glad you were here, too," Jenny told her, walking over to hug Vanessa tightly. "Aren't we, Dan?"

Dan cocked his head to one side, then cracked a grin at his oldest friend.

"Yeah. I guess we are... you know, why do people have to go through their teens and early twenties, anyway? Wouldn't it be better if we just skipped all the awkwardness and confusion and crazy mistakes, and just went from childhood to adulthood?"

"Actually, that's how they did it in the pre-modern world, Dan," said Vanessa. "But unless you're ready to grow all your own food like the Amish and marry your daughter off at fourteen..."

"Good point." He threw an arm around each of them. "It's good to have my Brooklyn girls back again!"

"Really?" Jenny teased. "I think you just married Serena van der Woodsen a week ago. So that means..."

"That we should never let him back across the bridge?" Vanessa teased. "You two and your prep school education... my mom told Rufus it would ruin you both, and she was right!"

They went to the nearly deserted cafeteria, sipped their vending-machine coffee, and had a real heart-to-heart. Vanessa was fascinated to hear about how successful Jenny's design career had been going. Dan and Vanessa were actually both teaching creative writing - Vanessa had just finished her MFA the year before, and was teaching at the USC film school. Dan had a string of bestsellers, while Vanessa had become a respected independent documentary filmmaker, traveling all over the world to document the conditions of working women, which was a theme in all of her work.

"That's amazing, Vanessa!" was Jenny's opinion. "So... are you married or seeing someone?"

"I... well, there is someone special in my life," she said slowly. "She's actually with my parents right now, so I should probably get back once we know Al's OK."

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Jenny. "You're a lesbian!"

"That makes sense," muttered Dan before he thought. "Wait, I'm sorry, what I just said was _really _crazy... and probably offensive, too."

"No, I get it," Vanessa chuckled a little, "but no, I'm very straight, and very single. The love of my life is five years old, if you can believe it. She started kindergarten this fall."

Vanessa pulled out her cell phone, and brought up a picture.

"Meet my daughter Anais. She's my entire world."

Both Jenny and Dan were thrilled and excited to learn about Vanessa's daughter and to see the pictures of her. They could see how happy their old friend was as she talked about her daughter, how her entire face lit up and her sparkling eyes came alive.

"You know we have to meet her," insisted Dan. "Once Mom's feeling up to it, we can all drive up to Vermont, maybe for the New Year."

"Yeah, I wonder what she'd make of Henry," said Jenny, shaking her head. "It sounds like a lot of your friends in L.A. have children. Well, none of us do here... so the little prince could use a playmate."

A shadow crossed Vanessa's face. "Well, it'd be nice if you and Dan could come with just your parents. I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested in revisiting Constance or St. Jude's, or having anything to do with the very much judging breakfast club, at this point in my life."

"You're still not over it," said Dan. "Even after all this time."

"I haven't changed, Dan," said Vanessa, almost sadly. "You and Jenny have. And unfortunately, the revolving door you've both walked through only goes one way."

"Vanessa, no matter who I married," Dan insisted, "I'm still the same person I always was."

Their old friend shook her head. "Dan, when you and Serena have your first child, where is he or she going to school? Are they going to our old elementary school, the one the city tore down once the drug dealers moved out and the artists moved in? Or are they going to the 92nd Street Y, or Episcopal? And don't tell me that your kids won't be St. Jude and Constance bound..."

"Vanessa, that's enough," implored Jenny.

"And _you," _chided Vanessa, "can't possibly think that anyone here believes you when you say there's nothing going on between you and Nate."

"There never has been anything going on between me and Nate," snapped Jenny. "As you well know, since you were involved with him in the beginning."

"Yes, which is why it's funny that I'm here, witnessing the end of the story. The part that comes right before the 'happily ever after.'"

"Whatever, Vanessa."

But Vanessa had turned to Dan. "The way those two look at each other now, Dan? That's the way they looked at each other ten years ago. He's always going to be protective of her, and _she's _always going to look at him as if he's the moon and the _stars _and the freaking _sun. _I just can't believe you _bought _it..."

Dan slanted a glance at his little sister. "I take their word for it. Something could've happened between them long ago, but nothing ever did. I respect them both for that."

"Sorry, Jenny," Vanessa relented. "Maybe you and Nate are the ones out of all of us who truly get to stay friends."

"Maybe," said Dan. "Just like I hope someday you and I will get that back."

Vanessa, in spite of herself, cracked a grin. "Maybe. Do you ever go to any of the major conferences?"

"As a matter of fact, I was looking at Bread Loaf the other day..."

Jenny slipped out as they began to talk shop, feeling very self-conscious. Vanessa's truths had always been harsh, but today they made Jenny worry. _Was _she that transparent? Did she look at Nate Archibald as if she were some starstruck idiot? If so, what must he really be thinking of her?

She walked out of the cafeteria and almost ran into Serena.

"Hey, is Dan down here?"

"Yeah, talking to Vanessa about some writers' conference. Everything OK upstairs?"

"Yes, it's fine. Chuck and Blair are here."

"What? Why would they come? It doesn't make any sense!"

"They came after Nate's call. It just took a while to get Henry ready, and to have their staff pack all of Henry's gifts to put under the tree in the waiting room here," Serena chuckled. "Also, they're having breakfast catered. You know those two."

"It's kind of them," said Jenny slowly. "They don't have to do it, though. They've got Blair's parents waiting for them in France. They shouldn't feel obligated to be here..."

"But that's what family does," Serena said. "Chuck's my brother, and Alison's my mother-in-law. We're supposed to be there for each other. God knows your family have come to the hospital for us, too. I'm supporting Dan and you, so maybe, they're here to support me and make sure I'm okay."

She pulled Jenny into the empty buffet area.

"So what's going on with you and Nate? And don't tell me it's nothing. It's not 'nothing' for him _or _for you."

Jenny looked away. Trust Serena to want the scoop. She tamped down old memories and resentment about "mythic" teenage relationships, and turned back toward her new sister-in-law.

"Okay, if you won't accept 'nothing,' how about 'confusing'?"

"It's not about what I won't accept, or anyone else. It's about what's happening between the two of you."

"Well, if someday it's no longer fake, Serena, you'll be among the first to know." Jenny felt a little sore about talking about Nate with _Serena _of all people. "But there's nothing to see there, move along."

"Well, if you feel that way, Jenny, you should be totally honest with him," Serena pointed out. "Because that's not how Nate feels about it."

"How do you know?"

"Look, I've known him since we were babies. I _know_ him. The way he feels about you? It's written all over his face. He doesn't have to say a word." Nervous titter. "I've actually never seen him like this, Jenny, with anyone. I think he really cares."

"So does Dan. So does my dad. And so does Chuck, I guess, in his own odd way... what's your point, Serena? I want to get back upstairs so that I don't miss the surgeon's update."

"Yeah, I came down to tell you that an assistant came from the OR. It'll be another few hours."

Jenny closed her eyes in a silent prayer. _Please, God. _Then she opened them.

"Thanks, Serena. Maybe you should go tell Dan and Vanessa about what's going on. I'll... head back up."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine. Jenny, I..."

She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but instead, engulfed the younger woman in a tight, golden-maned Serena hug.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing... I guess... I'm just glad we're finally sisters, that's all."

"We were sisters before for a few years. Your mom, my dad... remember?"

Serena wrinkled her nose. "Not really. I try not to think about it too much!"

Jenny shook her head, cracking a half smile. "Well, I'm glad you're here for Dan. I have the feeling that he's still not dealing with this well. Mom made me promise to make sure he was okay... and no one makes my brother more okay than you."

Serena brightened up at Jenny's words. With a pat of her shoulder, she bounced off into the cafeteria.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate opened his eyes. He looked around the waiting room. The television had been muted, but the Pope was on the screen as the networks broadcast the Christmas Eve Mass. The lights had been dimmed, and the sole glow was coming from the lights dancing on the cheap plastic and tinsel Christmas tree.

Rufus and Vanessa were nowhere to be seen. Serena and Dan were reclining on one of the loveseats, Serena nestled in Dan's arms. Both were dozing (with Serena lightly snoring – he'd forgotten she did that!) and oblivious to the world.

Chuck and Blair were sitting on another of the loveseats, chatting with each other in low tones. Between them rested Henry on a hospital blanket, his head in his mother's lap, and his striped-socked feet in his father's. Above his back, their clasped hands hovered.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the chair beside him. But he knew the second he awoke that Jenny was gone.

"Chapel," Blair mouthed the second he glanced up. Chuck seemed to be sizing him up, but that was nothing new. He nodded his thanks, and headed out of the waiting room.

"Nathaniel..."

He turned around. Chuck was coming down the corridor.

"Did you find out what's going on with Alison Humphrey's care?" asked Nate, continuing the conversation they'd begun on the phone. "Why is she only just having this surgery now? What did the CEO tell you?"

Chuck shook his head. "Ted made a couple of calls to his people in medical billing. She's uninsured."

Nate's mind was blown. _"Uninsured?"_

"It gets worse. Apparently she owes almost a half million dollars for her medical care, going back over the past five years."

"Are you _serious? _I'm sure Jenny doesn't know that... does Dan?"

"Doubtful. You know how proud Rufus is. I don't know Alison as well, but it's probable that she's the same. She wouldn't want to burden her children, or accept the charity of their friends or in-laws."

Their eyes locked. Then Nate said:

"Get Ted back on the phone and I'll..."

"It's taken care of."

"Have Phil send Antonio a bill. I'll pay you back."

"Not necessary."

"This time, Chuck, it _is _necessary." Nate's voice brooked no refusal. "I'll pay you back, and have Ted send all of her current and future invoices to Antonio. I'll take care of it. And Dan and Jenny aren't to hear about this, either... _especially _not Jenny."

"Hear about what?" Chuck smirked.

Both men looked at each other, with the kind of unspoken recognition that can only pass between two best friends who knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"So, on to other matters. You and Jenny. Still fake?"

Nate didn't say anything.

"I see. Not fake anymore, at least on your part." Chuckle. "Go find her. We'll call you if the surgeon comes in."

Leaving Chuck behind, Nate made his way downstairs to the first floor. The chapel was dark, mostly adorned in redwoods in a style that had been popular a couple of decades before. There were several clusters of people sitting throughout the large room, including a few hospital personnel. To the right of the altar, there was a manger scene, complete with shepherds, angels, the Wise Men, and the Holy Family. The twinkling sounds of Christmas carols cascaded very softly from the speakers.

She was seated in one of the pews nearest the front, where the manger was set up. The light from the display lit up her silver-and-gold hair. _Angel. _He approached her and saw that her head was bent.

She was praying.

This surprised Nate. Of their friends, only Blair had ever professed belief, and that was really just Blair being Blair. But with a Catholic-raised mother, and a Jewish stepfather, Blair's worldviews were a little different than the rest... and all in all, she was mostly secular. Chuck was either atheist or agnostic, Nate could never remember which. And Nate, like the van der Woodsens and every other society child in New York with Anglo-Dutch heritage, had been dragged to Trinity for the obligatory christenings, Christmas programs, and boring Easter Eve services.

Nate thought about what Blair always said. _Superstitions are for peasants. _Yet here was this... this _woman _whom he was so captivated by whispering not to herself, but to some invisible stranger in the sky...

"God, I don't know if you can hear me, or even if you're there. I don't know if you'd even listen to someone like me. I... I've done a lot of things in my life that aren't too good, and I... I guess you even know my thoughts, too, which are even worse. I know I shouldn't even be here. But I need a miracle. She's my mother, and it's almost Christmas. So if you're out there, and if you're listening... please bring Mom through this surgery okay."

Nate pressed his eyes shut for a moment. Her pain was almost palpable. In that moment, he would have done anything to take it away, to make everything better for her.

"And God, while I'm at it, I hope you give Nate a sign. He isn't sure if he's supposed to be the mayor of New York or not. All his life he's felt that other people have told him what to do, and this is something his grandfather always wanted. And deep down, I don't think he feels he's smart enough... although there's nothing the matter with him, he's actually pretty wonderful if you ask me. Let him see that this city needs someone like him... with his integrity, with his sense of fairness, and with the way he cares about people..."

She trailed off, exhaling loudly. Nate leaned in closer, wanting to hear more...

"Thank you," Jenny whispered, instead of an "amen." Sensing someone behind her, she turned around and her eyes widened. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Does it matter?"

She shook her head. "Guess not."

He couldn't help it. Lately, he wanted to be near her all the time. Sitting on the pew next to her, he wrapped his arms around her. _There, that's better. _He felt her relax, nestling her cheek against his shirt with a shiver.

"Thank you for being here."

"There's nowhere else for me to be." His thumb caressed her arm.

She sighed. "Do you believe that I was... just talking to myself? Or is there someone up there?"

"I don't know. But if there is, I can't see how he could possibly ignore someone like you."

"But bad things happen to people all the time. Hurtful, unfair things. The world is a really fucked-up place. So how can there be a God?"

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. But Jen, you know the world isn't just fucked up. There are good things about it, too... good people. Maybe... it's not for us to understand. Maybe God is right here, and this is how he lets us know."

"How?"

"Because. We're here right now, together. Because you're not alone anymore." _And you'll never be alone again, _Nate thought but didn't say. "Thank you for praying for me."

"Any time."

She didn't say anything in reply. Nate looked down at her. She had fallen asleep.

So he closed his eyes too, listening to the faint strains of the carol playing over the chapel speakers:

_Angels we have heard on high_

_Sweetly singing o'er the plain,_

_And the mountains, in reply,_

_Echoing their joyous strains_

_Singing "Gloria... In excelsis deo..."_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning, she was being gently shaken awake by her sister-in-law.

"Jenny, Nate..."

Serena looked almost as radiant and happy as she did on her wedding day. Jenny rubbed her eyes, and Nate yawned, stretching his arm out, but not letting her go.

"What time is it?" Nate asked, glancing around the deserted chapel. Sunlight flooded in through the windows, illuminating both pulpit and manger scene alike.

"Quarter after seven. Merry Christmas. The surgeon wants to see us. Judging from his look, it's good news."

In fact, the news was marvelous. Alison Humphrey had the best possible outcome from her surgery. The tumors were all removed and although things weren't exactly back to normal, she would be able to resume chemotherapy and radiation to get rid of any cancerous cells. She would remain in the hospital through the New Year until she was stronger, and then go home.

Best of all, she was awake, and although weak, ready to receive visitors.

Jenny waited until everyone else had gone in, until the Basses had packed up a gleeful Henry (and his demolished stack of gifts) and headed in their limo toward Teterboro airport and their flight to France, until Rufus and Vanessa and Serena and even Dan had their turns. Through it all, she waited with Nate, in companionable silence, only broken when he went for coffee, and pressed a steaming cup of it into her hands.

Then it was her turn. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and took a step, then turned around.

"Come with me."

Nate frowned. "I thought you wanted to have some time alone with her."

"You told me I'm not alone anymore. I want you with me."

He stood up and followed her into the room. Jenny was looking at her mother, looking very small and pale in the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, just like before, and when she knew her daughter was there, only her lips moved.

"Merry Christmas, Jenny." She then opened her eyes, seemingly with great effort. "And to you too, Nate."

"Merry Christmas," said Nate, as Jenny's eyes filled with tears. As she took her mother's hand, Nate caressed her shoulder, calming her.

"Mom, I... Mom, I was so _scared!"_

Alison looked at her with such love that Jenny felt that she would burst. There was nothing like a mother's love, and at least for now, she wouldn't be without it.

"I'm sorry I scared everyone. I promise, I'll make it up to you. Both of you. Nate hasn't had my famous Granny Smith apple pie yet..."

"You mean, _Grandma's _famous Granny Smith apple pie? Which, if I recall correctly, was the very recipe _I _outbaked you with at the last family dinner?"

Her mother smiled. "Touché, showoff. So the student became the master... so what?" She looked up at Nate. "Has she cooked for you yet?"

"Nope, haven't," said Jenny. "We've been too busy."

"Yes, you have," Nate reminded her. "Breakfast. A long time ago."

"That doesn't count," she snapped, not wanting to remember the details of what happened back then. "Anyway, Mom, I don't know how to cook for Nate. They eat totally different food on the Upper East Side than normal people do."

"We do not," said Nate, a little indignant.

"Yes you _do. _As long as I've known Blair and Serena, I can't remember the last time I've seen either of them eat a piece of bread!"

"Ambrosia and the nectar of the gods, that's what girls like that subsist on," Alison said, closing her eyes again. "That's all right, I have it on good authority that your brother got Serena to eat your father's waffles. I'll bet Nate will come around too."

"I think Nate prefers pancakes... at least, he liked mine..."

Jenny trailed off when she realized what she just said. Fortunately, her mother had dozed off and hadn't heard (at least, she hoped not!). When they saw she was resting, they sat quietly with her until the nurses came and convinced them that they should go home, take showers, and get some rest before coming back during regular visiting hours.

"Morphine's one hell of a drug," said Nate, as they walked out of the room after Troy had returned from the cafeteria. "So, Miss Humphrey, let's talk more about these pancakes of yours..."

"Let's not."

"I'd say there's no better time to talk about your _pancakes_ than now. I remember them all these years later. They were light, buttery... you made mine special..."

"Peanut butter and banana," she said softly. "It wasn't that hard. Pancakes are easy... and we Humphreys do comfort food very well."

"I like comfort food. Despite what you told your mom."

"I know," she winked. "I remember when you were living with us at the loft."

"What do I have to do to get you to cook for me?"

Jenny slanted a sly glance in his direction as they approached the elevator bank. "I don't know. Maybe choose a time when it's not Christmas morning, and my mom's patched up from major lifesaving surgery? I can't wait to get home... out of these shoes... and out of these clothes..."

Nate looked contrite. "Yeah, that was... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have to say that you rock as a fake boyfriend." The elevator opened, and she stepped inside. "Thank you for being here for me."

The elevator closed behind Nate. "Are you really keeping this up, Jenny?"

"Keeping what up?"

"This farce. There's nothing fake about _us_. You feel it, I feel it, and everyone knows it." He trapped her between the elevator's back wall and his body, and Jenny's pulse instantly began to race. "Admit it. There's something going on here."

She looked into his eyes and didn't say a word. Instead, she stood on tiptoe, leaned forward, and kissed him.

His taste, as always, made her melt. Somewhere in the periphery of her consciousness, Jenny heard Nate pull the elevator stop, heard a distant alarm, knew they couldn't stop the elevator in a hospital for very long, knew they would get in huge trouble, maybe even get detained by hospital security. But in the moment, she was preoccupied with getting as close to him as possible. She wanted, no, _needed _more of him.

Nate gave her more. Seconds later, Jenny realized that her feet had cleared the ground. No, she wasn't levitating, merely up against the elevator wall, her legs parted and winding around Nate's waist. They were fully clothed and wearing their winter coats, but it didn't stop her from feeling that he _belonged _there as they continued kissing, hands roaming everywhere, groping and grinding, a shadow of what they really wanted to do _with_ and _to_ each other.

Before she knew it, Nate's lips were pressed against her ear.

"I'm going to take you home," he whispered. "No more guest room... I want you in my bed."

She lifted his head up and kissed him again. "And what are you going to do to me there, Mr. Archibald?"

"Want a detailed list?"

"The more detailed, the better." She lowered her voice, hooding her eyes seductively as her hand moved south. Although she didn't move aside or beneath any clothing, her meaning was clear. "Dirty talk turns me on..."

Nate cut off her statement and captured her mouth with his again. Jenny clung to him for dear life. Dear God, she was drowning and he was her life preserver. He was _everything _– handsome, sexy, near, familiar. Close and comfortable. A little mysterious and intriguing. She knew in that moment that she would never, no matter what happened between them, find anyone who could kiss her quite the way that he could.

The elevator started moving again. Reluctantly, they broke the kiss. Slowly, Nate lowered Jenny from the back of the elevator, and her feet touched solid ground again.

"We'll have all afternoon, then we'll come back to be with your mom. Tomorrow the stores will be open again, and we can go shopping for whatever she needs..."

"No, tomorrow we're supposed to go to Nantucket for your family gathering."

"Not with your Mom like this, Jenny. You know what the doctor said. She won't be out until at least New Year's Day."

"Which is why we don't need to miss it." Sigh. "Mom's going to need more help once she's out of the hospital... and it's Christmas, Nate. We've been with my family, now it's time for you to be with yours, even if it's just for a little while."

"Then I'll go and come back as soon as I can."

"No, you won't. Not without me."

They held each other at arm's length, just drinking in the sight. Not blinking, because if they blinked, maybe the spell would be broken. Maybe things wouldn't be so completely _right _if they moved or even _breathed. _

Just as the elevator reached the first floor, Nate's cell phone rang. As they stepped off and walked toward the door, he took the call.

"Johnny, what is it? No, that's fine, just... what? _What? _No, I'm glad you told me. Thanks... no, stay with your family for now... you're already over there? Okay, stay put, we're coming, and tell them we have no comment."

He hung up, seeming upset.

"Nate? What's wrong?"

"It's the _Spectator," _said Nate, shaking his head in disbelief. "There's been a fire..."

**~to be continued~**

**A/N – **Ah, so the first in a series of Most Unfortunate Events begins! I said earlier that not everyone's happy with the idea of Nate Archibald being mayor. Perhaps the fire was an accident... and perhaps, it was a _warning. _We'll assess the damage next time.

(By the way, Anais, Vanessa's daughter, is important. There's a reason why Rufus and Vanessa were wandering off so much. Stay tuned.)

Next time we'll also spend a bit of time with the Vanderbilt family. Anne and the Captain, Tripp and Maureen, and of course, Grandfather will all be sizing up Nate's latest... well, his latest. We'll see how Jenny deals with them and comes to terms with a very special talent that she learns that Nate has, as things begin to heat up between the two of them in more ways than one.

Time will speed up as well after the next chapter. The first few chapters have taken place during a single week, but the second set after Nantucket will cover Jenny's first introduction to the power players on Nate's committee during New Year's brunch, a very special ski resort weekend, and a visit to DC that is a mirror into the future.

Thanks so much to the reviewers of Chapter 5: **The Singing and Reading Girl, ChrysX, AgathaN, Charlie, fumiko-malefoy, Judy24, hi, Dede, Seph Meadowes, carlybb, romanticangel92, heavenzangel, Togane, justlisten222, Guest, jrg33, protectingfate, Trosev, SusanXG, skyefire, Donna L. Crawford, talz89, Delena 1864, fan **and **maryl. **Thanks also to those who have reviewed previous chapters; it is because of your reviews, Tweets, and kind words that I continue these updates.

I've got much, much more planned! Until next time...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	7. The Talented Mr Archibald

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Rated T for now, may change to M later. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**WARNING: The fourth and fifth scenes of this chapter are rated M, so I've changed the rating of the fic to reflect that. From now on, all bets are off. :)**

**Chapter 7 – The Talented Mr. Archibald**

The town car pulled up to the warehouse in Scranton, and Nate jumped out almost before it came to a full stop. He reached back in to help Jenny out, but then raced ahead to where Johnny Dooley was standing with the fire captain and the chief police investigator.

"Hey, Arch," said Johnny. "Captain O'Hara and Inspector Davis, this is Mr. Archibald, the owner, CEO, and editor-in-chief of the _Spectator."_ Hands were shaken all around. "And this," he continued as Jenny arrived, "is his partner, Miss Humphrey. I've been giving my statement, Arch... the night guards were questioned and released."

"Apparently the security cameras were taken out," the inspector informed him. "We didn't get them on any of the footage, unfortunately, but we're checking the surrounding businesses to see if any of their surveillance vids picked up any suspicious-looking characters?"

"Is it a total loss?" Nate asked, looking at the burnt-out shell that was the first warehouse he'd purchased four years before. He'd been so proud of not having to contract out printing services... as Chuck had observed, it was a great capital investment. Today, the _Spectator _warehouses not only printed his magazine and special issues, but the company sold printing services to other publications. It was a fantastic revenue generator, and it had been all Nate's idea.

Of course, there was insurance for this sort of thing. Chuck, from 40,000 feet above the Atlantic (with Blair on the phone with her parents, and Henry chortling in the background as he played with his new Lego set) had assured him that this happened all the time. It was part of doing business.

Still, Nate couldn't help but feel violated. There hadn't been a lightning storm, his warehouse manager had requested and received capital to update all of the electric and HVAC systems the year before, and there wasn't a chemical or hazardous materials site anywhere for miles. He just hoped it wasn't...

"Was there arson involved?" Jenny asked, voicing his fears. "Sometimes kids will do things for kicks and giggles when they're bored, especially during vacation. And it's Christmas."

"We're still determining the cause, ma'am," said the fire chief. "But with the security camera situation, we are going to mark this as a crime scene and continue to investigate."

The investigators took a statement from Nate, and then Johnny filled Nate and Jenny in on the situation as they drove back to the city (he had taken a cab to Scranton since he didn't own a car).

"Thank God this happened during the Christmas hiatus," said Johnny. "We would've had the night shift at the plant, and their lives would've been in danger. Instead, I've already directed the Long Island warehouse manager to double production. We'll have our newsstand edition out on time, and our mail subscribers will only be delayed a day or two."

"What do you think happened?" Jenny asked him.

"Miss H, if I knew that, I'd rest easier tonight. Arch gets all kinds, though..."

Nate shook his head sharply at his talkative assistant, but Jenny was too quick. He knew she'd catch on.

"All kinds?" she asked. "Nate, what is he talking about?"

"I'm a public figure, Jen," he said, very reluctantly. "So I... sometimes get targeted."

"Targeted _how?"_

"Oh, emails, snail mail, Tweets, and even sometimes in-person visits from people who can sometimes be... unbalanced. Some are women who are interested in me, or in their minds, think we have something going on. Some are enemies of my family, or of the Basses. There's even one group of weirdos who started an Illuminati conspiracy theory going around the Internet... I'm supposedly part of a global elitist plot to end democracy and turn the clock back to the feudal era."

Nate laughed. Jenny didn't.

"There are whole websites of this stuff," Johnny informed them with a chuckle. "Supposedly Arch is this Trojan horse because he's related to all the royal houses of Europe and to the East Coast élite here in America."

"Yeah, through my grandparents, I guess I am," said Nate, "but what they don't get is that royals have _no _power and _way _less money than rich people in America, Asia, and _especially _the Middle East. Chuck could probably buy and sell the royal houses of England, France, _and_ Spain, and any oil magnate in Kuwait or the Emirates could buy and sell _him. _They're so far off base it's pathetic. My cousins and I just laugh about it."

"Well, I for one welcome our new reptilian overlords..."

"John," Nate warned, but it was too late. Jenny looked spooked.

_Exactly what I needed... to scare her off just when we were making good progress._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. People actually thought that _Nate Archibald _was evil and going to take over the world? Nate could barely figure out whether he wanted to be in politics or not, she reflected. He'd always been ambivalent about his family connections. Sometimes she wondered if he'd wished that he'd been born without anything so that there wasn't so much _pressure._

Yet there were people out there who wanted to hurt him just because of who he was related to, and what they believed rich people were like. Jenny shivered as Johnny tittered over his joke.

"It's not funny, Johnny," she snapped. Then she turned to Nate. "What if some kook out there tries to hurt you? Is that why you wanted me to keep Carlos as my driver? What kind of security do you have?"

"Jenny, _stop,_" he implored, taking her hand in both of his, pressing the back of it to his lips. "It's fine. _We'll _be fine."

"No, it's not fine, Nate! It looks like someone destroyed your warehouse on purpose. What if next time, it's me... or worse, _you?"_

Nate sighed and pulled her close. Jenny closed her eyes tightly. She'd almost lost her mother that day. She was shaken to the core as she realized that the thought of something happening to Nate was unbearable to her now. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Aw, Miss H, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Change the subject, John," Nate ordered.

"Arch, I..."

"So how's the prep for the New Year's brunch going? I know you and the team have been preparing a brief with everyone on the exploratory committee's bios and expertise, which will be very helpful... why don't you fill Jenny in about that?"

Jenny was starting to recognize some of the features of Nate's leadership style. If Johnny wouldn't change the topic, Nate would change it for him. He was firm, but never overbearing with his subordinates. He always listened carefully and never talked over or interrupted. He had a great sense of humor and while not overly effusive with his praise, he'd talk honestly about their strengths as well as what he'd like to see improved.

_I see why his people would take a bullet for him, _Jenny observed. _Even though I was so angry at him during the Spectator holiday party, it was easy to see that his employees love him. He's just a likeable guy._

_Who would want to hurt him? Who could believe that he'd ever do anything to harm people? That's why he needs to be mayor. Once people see the good that he could do, and the way he's able to inspire people, there's no limit to where he could go._

_And I..._

_I'm starting to want to be right by his side every step of the way._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The rest of Christmas Day flew by. After taking Johnny home, Nate dropped Jenny off at Waldorf, where she gathered her sketchbook and some supplies, then talked briefly to Blair (who'd just arrived in Paris). Meanwhile, Nate went into the Spectator and updated the production staff on the situation at the Scranton warehouse, then worked for a few hours in his office.

At dinnertime, he picked Jenny up and they went back to the hospital to spend some time with Alison. Dan and Serena were there, too, and they all ate cafeteria dinners while Troy handed Alison ice chips. The newlywed Humphreys had a ton of honeymoon pictures to share, and they were kissing or acting goofy in all of them. Nate remarked that he hadn't been to Hawaii in a long time. Jenny mainly listened and laughed while she worked on a new idea she'd had.

When visiting hours were over, they left. Jenny slipped off her shoes, and continued the project she'd begun at the hospital.

"How do you do that?" Nate asked, coaxing her to put her stockinged feet in his lap, and starting to massage them. (Shoes were one of many reasons he was _glad _he wasn't a woman... girls had to walk around on stilts everyday.)

Jenny sighed with pleasure at the masterful touch of his hands, but her needles never slowed. "I've been knitting since I was a kid. There really isn't much I can't do when it comes to textiles... I don't like weaving, and I haven't spun or dyed anything since design school, but knitting and crocheting is relaxing. I learned from my grandmother."

"What are you making?"

"The midsection of a dress," she said. "There was a spider web in the doorway of the warehouse next door to yours, and the angle that I saw it made me think about what it might look like against skin. So I'm trying out a loose pattern with very delicate thread... a dress fabric will need to be a more durable skein than the one I'm using, though. Still, it's an idea that I can test when I get back to work next week."

He was in awe of her. She was so creative, so passionate about her ideas... he loved listening to Jenny talk about her work.

"Are you all set for Fashion Week in February?"

Jenny laughed. "Of course not. Blair yells and threatens, but this is art. It comes when it comes. And as I tell her, it always comes together in the end." She grinned. "Blair wants to do a menswear collection in the fall. She's got a great eye for fabrics, and I've been sketching some of her ideas for her. Maybe you'll model for us?"

"Let's see. Half the city thinks I'm too young and irresponsible to be mayor, and the other half thinks I'm some spoiled, rich pretty boy..."

"So I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Anything for you... although maybe that's not the _main _thing I'd want my hot new girlfriend to ask of me."

Jenny's smile turned feline. She stopped knitting and set her needles aside.

"Then what _would _you like this... _hot_ new girlfriend of yours to ask of you?"

Before she knew it, he'd used his leverage to pull her fully onto his lap. Her arms instantly wound around his neck.

"How about 'why don't you strip my clothes off?'" he said huskily. "Or 'how about you trace the alphabet with your tongue on my...'"

She silenced him with a kiss. Swinging a thigh on either side of his torso, Jenny straddled him for the first time. Neither of them had showered since the day before, and they'd been in the same clothes all day yesterday and half the day today. But somehow, that turned Jenny on even more. She'd only ever caught a few whiffs of Nate's natural scent, back when he lived with them in high school, after he and Dan had played soccer or tossed around the football since he always showered after lacrosse practice or a match. It had been intriguing and foreign and new to her back then...

...and it was a complete, total _turn-on _now.

As he pulled her coat off, her fingers sought his tie, loosening it, never breaking their kiss. Blindly, she arched her chin and neck up as he trailed his lips down the column of her throat, using her sense of touch to ease the buttons of his shirt out of each finely stitched hole, one by one. When she felt his hands on her hips, lifting her up so that he could pull her dress up, she acquiesced, shuddering headily at the sensation of his hands on her bare thighs above the stocking line.

Glancing up and out the back window through passion-glazed eyes, she saw they were near the block of the Glass Box.

"We're nearly home," she murmured. "Perhaps we should continue this there?"

"Perhaps we should continue this _here._ There's a partition, Carlos can't see anything..."

"Yeah, but the windows aren't frosted or dark. We'd be giving everyone a free show."

His breath tickled her clavicle. "I don't care."

"You should, Mr. Future Mayor," she said, tilting her head down to kiss him. "Don't worry, we have all night..."

"All night, huh? I'm going to hold you to it, sweetheart."

"I hope you do."

When they stepped into the lobby of Nate's building, however, they were greeted by two men in trench coats and suits.

"Your timing's perfect," said the doorman. "These gentlemen just came for you."

"Hello, you must be Mr. Archibald," said one of the two men as soon as they got inside, holding out a hand to shake, and handing him a card. "We're from the insurance agency, and we want to go over a few things with you."

"We know it's Christmas, but it's our policy to do this for our high-profile clients." The other agent looked them both over. "Is this a bad time?"

Nate and Jenny looked at each other meaningfully. Jenny was conscious of her lipstick on his collar. She hoped she didn't look _too _disheveled...

"No," she replied. "It's not."

"Why don't you come up, gentlemen?" Nate said cordially. But Jenny could detect the frustration and disappointment in his voice.

It was exactly how she felt.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate finished talking to the insurers a little before eleven. Jenny had ordered food, poured the agents drinks, sat in the living room and knitted during Nate's statement and questioning, then finally retreated when the evening grew long and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Turning off the lights, his heart began to thump with anticipation. Never had he felt so _nervous, _except when he was in the Campbell Apartment with Serena half a lifetime before. But back then, he knew he was cheating on his girlfriend, and didn't want to get caught. Where were his nerves now? This wasn't him.

Finished shutting down his pad for the night, he walked into his bedroom...

...and didn't see her. Instead of doing back flips, his heart sank. Maybe she'd changed her mind? He didn't want to take anything for granted.

Leaving his room, he tried the knob of the guest room. It turned.

But it was empty.

Now Nate was starting to get worried. He knew she hadn't left the apartment, because there were only two exits, both in the living room. Where _was _she?

He glanced up and saw that the guest room bathroom was slightly ajar. No one was there... but he realized he hadn't glanced in the master bath.

Heading back to his suite quickly, he pushed open the door to his bathroom.

What Nate saw was a treat he couldn't have dreamed up even in his wildest fantasies. For there was Jenny, in his sunken bathtub, soaking amid a foamy cloud of lavender scented suds. Her eyes were closed, and he could tell she'd dozed off.

He walked toward the tub, completely enchanted (although he could only see her head, neck and shoulders; the suds obscured everything else). She opened her eyes before he reached her, blinked, and smiled softly.

"Everything all right? Did the insurers leave?"

"Just now." The last thing on Nate's mind was insurance, fires, the _Spectator, _or anything else. "You should have waited for me."

"I tried but I kept falling asleep. Nice tub, by the way... why don't you join me?"

She didn't have to tell him twice! He made short work of his shirt, undid his belt, let his pants fall to his ankles so he could step out of them. Jenny watched through downcast eyelashes as he got rid of his socks, then his hands went to his boxers...

He looked up when she made a noise.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just... admiring you. And remembering."

"Remembering the first time you saw me naked in your childhood bathroom and made you forget your homework?" He laughed seductively, walked over to the tub. "I've grown up a bit since then."

"Well, from what I remember, you weren't half bad back then."

He hooked the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers, and dropped them.

Jenny's mouth gaped open.

"Mercy," she whispered, as he got into the other end of the tub.

"Is that French for 'thank you' or something else?" he teased, finding her hands beneath the suds and taking them in his.

"No, it's Humphrey for 'ridiculous.' You're perfect. It's not fair, Nate."

She was too far away. He came up on his knees, and pulled her up so that she was flush against him. Water cascaded down from her warmed-up skin. She looked like a goddess.

"What's not fair, is..." he rasped, eyes downcast as he took in her naked chest for the first time.

He lost his train of thought. It was impossible to remember what he had been talking about. His hands immediately trailed upwards, skimming her sides, then reaching to cup her firm breasts.

Their mouths met in hungry, wet, open-mouthed kisses. As he began to play with and tweak her hardening tips, her hand reached for what he'd been fantasizing about her touching all week long. As she kept the other hand on his shoulder for leverage, he shifted his hands to her lower back, holding her up so that she didn't slip.

When her slender hand closed around him, and stroked once, Nate broke the kiss... and a low groan escaped from between his lips.

"Not... so fast..." he grated out, moving her hand away. "I'm already... Jen, you gotta just..." He took a deep breath, pulling her close so their wet bodies were skin to skin once more. "You make me feel like I'm sixteen again."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jenny asked, all wide-eyed innocence. She made him feel too many things at once: arousal, protectiveness, fear, curiosity, anticipation, impatience, and lots of tenderness.

He tilted up her chin.

"Not bad at all." Kiss. "I just want this to be... good for you too, sweetheart. And it..." he trailed off, shutting his eyes, trying to compose himself so he didn't come right then and there, "...it won't be if it's over before it starts."

"That's what happens when you wait _years _before making love to a girl you like," was her flippant reply. No longer the ingénue, she'd flipped the switch and became a woman of the world. "Serves you right."

With a wicked smile, Jenny went right back to what she had been doing: gripping his wet length and stroking him. Gently, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Then, coaxing him back to sit on the edge of the tub, she lowered her head... and all of a sudden, instead of warm bathwater her hot mouth was surrounding him.

Nate thought he was going to lose his _mind_.

She was going to be the death of him yet.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_Jenny! What the..."_

Jenny ignored his protests as her tongue traced patterns along the underside of his length, laved the head, and released him suddenly before plunging back to the task at hand in earnest. Her hands gripped his hips as she continued to make hot, sweet love to him with just her mouth, giving him the blowjob of a lifetime.

She found herself heating up too... there was the sight of him, gorgeous as a Greek god, rapidly coming undone... the sounds of his breathing and exclamations, voice stretching thinner and thinner before breaking altogether... the salty, warm and _incredible _taste of his shaft... the velvety feel of his skin and the heavenly touch of his hands... even the scent of lavender, vanilla, sandalwood and Nate Archibald combined made her feel as if she were on fire.

Above her head, she heard him swearing, pleading, crying out, shouting... alternating between gripping her head because it felt so_ good, _and trying in vain to lift her off so that he wouldn't...

...finish as she swallowed every drop of what he had to offer. She continued through his climax, and for moments afterward, so that when she finally _did _release him, he was already well on his way to a second, full-fledged arousal.

She looked at him, slumped against the tile of the cooling bath, the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on, perfect body sated, blue eyes ablaze as his gaze devoured her naked body, half covered with suds...

...and she licked her lips.

"I'm going to kill the man who taught you how to do that," he finally said, closing his eyes for a moment, visibly savoring how damn _good _she'd just made him feel. "And I'm not even kidding."

"Going on a suicide mission then, Archibald?"

He opened his eyes quizzically. "Hm?"

"I meant you'd have to kill yourself. You're the first."

Lifting off the wall, he closed the distance between them in seconds. "What do you mean, I'm the first? How is that even possible?"

"Well, I've never... yeah. Which frustrated my boyfriends in the past to no end. And I can't say that I blame them. These days it's kinda part of the deal, you know. It never made sense to me why I couldn't do it... at least, it didn't until now."

She looked into his eyes.

"You weren't my first kiss, or my first time. But there are other firsts I can give you. That was one of them."

His eyes said everything he couldn't. "Jenny..."

"And what a first time it was." She kissed his jaw. "You're delicious, Nate. Have you ever tasted yourself? Here..."

Her mouth sought his, little tongue plunging between his lips, as they pressed so close it was like they were trying to absorb the other, becoming of one substance. She explored his mouth leisurely, feeling invincible in his arms, heating up the second he took over the kiss and pressed her into the spot where she'd left him undone.

"I think that's enough bath time," he groaned, reaching to release the stopper, and letting the water out of the tub. "Time for bed."

Her pointer finger went to her mouth, capturing it between her teeth, all mock innocence and allure. "Oh? Are you going to read me a bedtime story?"

"Something like that."

"Ooh, tell me more..."

Stepping out of the tub, he reached for one of the huge cotton bath sheets, wrapped her in it, and carried her out of the bathroom to his bed. He spread her out on top of the dark duvet like the delectable treat she was, using the bath sheet to dry her, then himself.

"What are you going to do to me?" she breathed, feeling her heart might beat out of her chest.

"Everything," he said, covering her body with his.

And he did. Jenny had never before had every inch of her body kissed, caressed, _loved... _that is, she hadn't before that Christmas night. After spending a long time just kissing, pressed skin to skin, there wasn't a single part of her body that Nate's lips and hands missed. He began with her toes, and worked his way up... skipping her core, saving the best for last.

Never before in her life had Jenny felt so cherished, so treasured, or so _beautiful. _She almost couldn't believe this was happening to her. She knew that Nathaniel Archibald was ruining her for any other man. No matter what the future held for them, she belonged to him, mind and body, heart and soul.

Just before the end, he came back to her lips, kissing her over and over until Jenny was mindless. She wanted nothing in the world other than to feel him inside of her. That night... and every night for the rest of her life.

"You promised to read me a bedtime story," she whispered, although by then, she barely remembered her own name.

"That's right, I did. Let's see..."

And just like he promised on the ride home, Nate proceeded to trace the alphabet on her heated core.

By the time he got to C, Jenny would have done anything for him. Anything at all.

The F was punctuated by two of his fingers, plunging into her core, mimicking the rhythm that another part of him she'd just gotten acquainted with would set.

With the M, he began curling his fingers upward, finding a spot that Jenny didn't even know _existed... _she'd heard rumors of it, but never thought she _had _one... until Nate Archibald, that is.

When Nate reached Q, Jenny (who had been trying to hold it off) came harder than she ever had before in her entire life. She had no idea about the rest of the letters as she drifted down from the highest height her body had ever soared to... and drifted off, in spite of herself, in spite of wanting him deep inside of her, toward dreamland.

Somewhere far beyond, she heard her new lover protest a little (for sleep wasn't exactly the end he had in mind), then relent. The covers were lifted, and she felt his body spoon hers, his arms wrap around hers, and the duvet pulled over them both...

...just as she fell into a deep, perfectly contented sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning didn't exactly go as Nate planned. He'd planned to wake Jenny up with a few rounds of lovemaking, then have breakfast in bed before they headed to the airport. Instead, they overslept by several hours, and were only awakened by his father's call.

"Nate, are you still coming?" he asked. "The clearance is almost up. We've got to go."

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _11:09 am. _"Crap, we overslept. You know I told you about Jenny's mom, she's still in the hospital..."

"Yes, I know. But you're going to have to get here soon, or not come at all, because there's a snow squall coming in this afternoon. I doubt anything will get off the ground."

"That's OK, Dad. I'll call Johnny and have them fuel my plane out at Islip. We'll be there before dinnertime."

"Be careful, son," said the Captain. "This weather isn't the best, and it's been several months since you've gone up."

"I've been kind of busy."

"All the same, just get here in one piece. And whatever you do, _don't _scare that girl by showing off. Has she ever been up with you?"

Nate glanced at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled. "She doesn't even know."

Ending the call with his dad, Nate awakened Jenny by running his fingers over her bare arm. She giggled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hi, handsome." She stretched languorously, and he knew he could wake up to the sweet sight of her for a very long time. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Only a few minutes. We've got to get out of here, that is, if you still want to go to my family's Boxing Day thing."

She sat up and kissed him softly. "Try to keep me from it."

He kissed her back. "Well, then, get dressed. We're supposed to be at the airport right now."

"Right now? What time... " She glanced at the bedside clock. "Nate, that says it's 11:14 in the morning. I never sleep that late. Did the power go out or something?"

"No, that's the time. Looks like last night's activities tired us out."

Jenny poked him in the side. "They tired _you _out, old man. Me, I blame a lack of sleep... and a nice and _relaxing _bath."

He kissed her again, and they immediately deepened it by mutual consent. Jenny tried to coax him back down, to stay in bed a while longer...

"Unfortunately, we've got to get out of here," he said, breaking the kiss reluctantly. "We missed flying in with my parents, although that's not such a tragedy. We can deal with my mom in Nantucket instead of in close quarters. But I've got to get ready to fly us in..."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to continue snuggling with his new girlfriend. But Jenny was frowning, putting two and two together.

"Wait a sec. You said _you're _going to fly us in. As in, _you _have an actual _plane, _and _you're _going to fly it?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Nate replied, running a hand through his hair, then reaching for his robe.

Jenny was shaking her head. "I know I missed a lot after I left, but tell me, _when_ did you learn how to fly?"

"I started taking lessons when I was fourteen, then quit for a while. Didn't get my license until four years ago. It's cool, but I like sailing better... Jen, what's wrong?"

"Nate..." She looked down at her hands. "I'm a nervous flier. I don't know if I can."

"That's OK. We'll give you something to mellow you out before we board. It's a short flight, a little over a half hour, and I've done it more than a dozen times round trip over the years. You'll get used to it."

"Why can't someone from your security team do it? Why can't Johnny?"

"Because none of them know how to," he called out as he walked into the bathroom. "Besides, it'll just be me and you. I'm not taking security or Johnny away from their families during vacation. We'll be fine."

Nate could tell that she was still nervous during the ride to the airport. Instead of curling up next to him, teasing him, and making out with him (which was the way he'd hoped things would go), she sat as far away from him as she had before they found out about Alison.

He wanted to tell her she was being ridiculous. Really, he should have been offended... why didn't she trust him? He wasn't going to plunge the plane into the Atlantic. His last name wasn't Kennedy. What was her problem?

Feeling out of sorts and more than a little cross, he opened his mouth to tell her what he thought...

"I'm sorry."

He looked over at her. She was all wide, tremulous blue eyes and nervous, shaking hands.

"Nate, it's not fair for me to put all my insecurities on you. I asked you to have faith in me and to do something crazy when we were kids. You didn't hesitate... you were there for me and you supported me. So it makes no sense for me to be frightened of what you're asking me to do."

_My angel. _He reached out for her, and she immediately went to his arms.

"I've logged thousands of flight hours, Jen," he said into her hair. "The flying really helped me when I was trying to get over not getting into a good law school. We'll be safe, and you never know, you might have a little fun."

"I never have fun when I'm flying."

"You've never flown with me before."

She cracked a grin. "True." Then she was serious. "I just want to be with you, Nate, no matter what."

"You are with me." He kissed her forehead. "I am so lucky."

"I am too. Can't believe we only managed to stay fake for a week."

"I can. I can't wait to ring in the New Year with you. To spend next year with you."

"Until the state convention?" she teased.

"Until whenever," he muttered, tilting up her chin with a finger, then kissing her soundly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

They called Alison just before reaching the airport, assuring her they'd be back the next day. By the time they were done with the call, they were at Islip-MacArthur airport, where Nate's _other _plane was waiting on them. (And Jenny just couldn't bring herself to think about what it meant that her boyfriend actually owned two private aircraft.)

Before Jenny knew it, and long before she was ready, she was strapped into the seat next to Nate, who was listening to air traffic control, and checking all of the systems.

"Not the best flying weather," he said to her, "but at least we're going to beat the storm."

"How long will we be up in the air?"

"Not long enough," he teased. "No, seriously, it's better in the summer, when you can take a sailboat or a yacht to Nantucket. We'll go back sometime..."

Then he instantly turned serious, as if a switch had gone off. Jenny watched as the Cessna 172 began moving down the runway, and she braced herself for the takeoff...

It was incredibly smooth. Jenny found that it was her ears, not her stomach, that had to deal with the changing pressure. Her eyes darted from Nate, to the controls, to the ground that was getting further and further away.

Soon they were at cruising altitude. Jenny exhaled.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Nate asked. "I thought the winds would shake us more than they did."

"It was _amazing_," was her verdict. "I'm sorry I whined about this, Nate. This is so cool!"

"Just glad you trusted me enough to come up here with me, that's all." He flashed his megawatt grin at her. "My dad was a Navy Seal before he was promoted through the ranks. I never wanted to join the military myself, and you know I've had my differences with Dad, but he believes that a man needs to know how to travel 'by land, by air, and by sea,' how to feed himself, and how to defend himself. I just did it all the Upper East Side way."

"Can you shoot?"

"Yes, but I'm not much of a gun enthusiast. My cousins in England _love _hunting, though, so I go when I'm over there. I always liked my fencing classes more... once in a blue moon, Chuck and I will go for a round. It's fun."

"You guys learn how to do everything," Jenny said, a little wistfully. "Must be nice."

"Must be nice to be a Humphrey," he replied, without missing a beat. "To have a mom and a dad who aren't perfect, sure, but who are _normal _and love you no matter what_. _To know how to cook and bake and sew on a button. To be able to see a spider web... and take a spool of thread, and two straight sticks, and to turn it into something you can put on a runway for everybody to see."

She blushed.

"You're luckier than I could ever be, Jenny Humphrey."

He reached out a hand to touch her, but she shook her head. "Uh-uh, Archibald. Both hands on the wheel, or whatever that thing is. I don't want to fall out of the sky."

"We're at cruising altitude. No chance of us falling... at least, not yet. I could take my hands off the controls..."

Jenny's heart stopped beating. "Nate, stop!"

"I could even turn off the engine."

"No... NO!" But it was too late. Nate turned the key, switched the engine off...

And nothing happened.

Jenny's eyes went _enormous. _"Nate Archibald, what kind of trick is this? _What _the hell is holding this plane up in the air?"

"Aerodynamics. Air is invisible, but it does have substance. So the plane is kinda just... _gliding_... right now. Of course, we can't glide forever..." he cut the engine back on, "but it's _much _harder to crash a plane than it is to crash a car. Same with boats. I never get why people are afraid of the air or the water, but are willing to get on the roads..."

They flew along, not saying much. Once in a while, Nate would explain to her what he was doing, letting her know when he needed to turn. But mostly, they just enjoyed the ride, and each other's company.

Jenny grew more and more comfortable. Not even on commercial flights did she ever fully relax... but she felt relaxed with Nate. Sitting back, she began to enjoy the ride.

Before she knew it, Nate was talking to the control tower at the tiny Nantucket airport, and they were landing. It was only minutes before the snowflakes began to cascade down, but the family had sent a car for them.

The driver opened the door of the limo. Jenny slid in first...

...and came face-to-face with a couple she'd only seen from afar, but had never really interacted with before now.

Tripp and Maureen Vanderbilt.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The one comforting thing about being born to an old money family was that nothing was ever unexpected, Nate reflected as they rode toward the family compound. This was one of the many, many properties that the Vanderbilts still owned, and they'd owned many more that had been sold off during previous years... decades... centuries.

Boxing Day was always at the Nantucket home because it had been Grandmother's favorite. The family still celebrated the very English holiday in her honor, letting their hardworking staff around the country have the day off as Grandmother cooked and baked traditional English favorites.

Of course, now that Grandmother was gone, their Yorkshire pudding and mincemeat pies were now catered.

The ride from the airport to the main residence had been filled with small talk. Their eyes said more than their mouths did. Tripp's were coolly indifferent while Maureen's shot daggers. Nate's were nonchalant; Jenny's were challenging, daring either of them to say anything untoward...

"Another storm, then?" said Tripp casually. "It's going to be a rough winter."

"Seems that way," Nate replied.

"How was the flight over?" asked Maureen.

"Perfect," Jenny said. "Nate's a great pilot."

Their tones were calm, without even the slightest hint of malice. Yet they might as well have been cursing each other out. Such was the way of the global elite. It was very _new money _to show your emotions as if you were a reality television star.

When they pulled up to the house, everyone was assembled in the foyer to greet them. Nate's parents. Tripp's parents, Anne Archibald's brother and sister-in-law. All the other aunts and uncles and cousins from the lesser branches of the Vanderbilt family tree, rich and accomplished in their own right, although none as powerful or prominent as the branch that Nate hailed from. Only William's children Chip and Anne, and their sons Tripp and Nate, were part of the royal families through their grandmother's bloodlines. Living, breathing American royalty.

And of course, standing in the middle of them all was their venerable patriarch, Grandfather William Vanderbilt.

"Nathaniel," said Grandfather, walking forward while everyone else remained frozen in place. "This must be Jennifer."

_Please don't laugh, Jen. _He already knew what his girlfriend was thinking. It wasn't until her Cotillion that Nate even knew she _was _a Jennifer, not just Jenny.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Vanderbilt," she said, the perfect Constance girl, demure in her pearl earrings and twin set (even if the color and patterns were very Jenny). "Thank you for the invitation."

"We are happy to have you."

That was the signal for everyone else to meet Jenny. Nate didn't mean to hover, but he _knew _how some of the aunts could be. But surprisingly enough, everyone was cordial, inquiring about London, Paris, and Jenny's latest collection.

During the cocktail hour, one of his older cousins, a grand-niece of William's in her thirties said aloud what Nate had been thinking.

"Your new girlfriend's a hit. Mother seemed quite taken with her, and the aunts as well. They've just invited her to the League's winter tea. I think she's a keeper, Nate."

He looked at Jenny, chatting with some of his youngest female cousins. The conversation seemed to be going well. "You know, Diana, I was just thinking the same thing..."

"Pity she's not from a good family," said Cousin Diana. "She can't help that, poor thing, but it will always be held against her by some. Oh, well, perhaps you'll be able to get away with it, after all, you are Grandfather's favorite... there you are, Bunny!"

And just like that, the cousin had gone. Nate felt his insides churn with rage. His cousin _knew _better. Grandmother had practically _raised _Diana Vanderbilt Williams for years while her blue-blooded mother wrestled with a prescription drug habit. Grandmother, whose lineage was better than anybody's, was the one who taught him to take people at their worth, not because of whose child or grandchild they were. How dare she?

Suddenly worried, he walked toward Jenny and the conversation she was having with three of his cousins, Diana's younger sister Catherine, Tripp's younger sister Mina, and the daughter of yet another cousin, Isobel. She was pretending to be interested in their chatter about the dog show that Catherine and Mina had attended just before the holiday.

"Do _you _have any dogs, Jennifer?"

Jenny laughed a little to herself. "No, I'm allergic."

Catherine, Mina, and Isobel looked at her as if she admitted to cannibalism. "How... _odd,_" said Mina. "Nathaniel simply _adores _dogs. Why, he had a mangy mutt that he was dreadfully attached to..."

"I did not," said Nate, coming up behind Jenny, placing his hands on her shoulders. "That wasn't a mutt you're remembering, it was my mom's Yorkie, and that thing was _neurotic." _Jenny stifled a giggle. "Excuse me, ladies, I'm going to steal my girlfriend away."

"Nice to meet you," said Jenny to his cousins.

Isobel sent a curt nod her way. "Jennifer."

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, steering her towards the dining room.

"I'm fine, Nate. Remember, I went to school with girls like this for years, and my line of work means I have to deal with socialites all the time. They don't bother me..." She leaned into him a little, but only for a moment. "Okay, they don't bother me _much."_

He chuckled.

Dinner was relatively uneventful. The fact that it was more of an interview where everyone talked about their accomplishments and pastimes instead of having regular family chatter wasn't lost on Nate, who'd been used to nothing else before living with the Humphreys. Jenny even had to take a turn.

"Well, I am presently lead designer and creative director at Eleanor Waldorf Designs. I'm preparing for Fashion Week in February..."

"That house has _never _been the same since Blair Waldorf took over from her mother," interrupted Diana. "Waldorf used to be so... _tasteful._"

"And _what _did you say you did again, Diana?" returned Jenny, without missing a beat.

"She doesn't work, never has," Nate supplied, knowing that his mother was sending one of her Famous Looks his way.

"I am the great-granddaughter of Cornelius Vanderbilt," Diana sneered. "I don't have to work like a commoner."

"Diana, that's enough," said Grandfather. Which, Nate reflected, was the only thing that would actually get her to shut up.

"Jennifer," said Anne Archibald smoothly, "you were a Constance girl, weren't you? What class?"

"She was an '11," Nate replied to his mother before Jenny could say anything. "So I guess it's my turn. The _Spectator _continues to do well, and..."

"I heard there was a fire at one of your printing warehouses on Christmas Eve," said Grandfather. "Did you get that matter settled?"

Nate inwardly groaned. _Trust _his grandfather to highlight the worst thing that had happened and ignore everything good. "Yes, we did. We should be able to start repairs next month, and we've shifted production to the Long Island plant."

"That sounds like a terrible amount of stress on one little printing press," Grandfather observed. "If you'd only asked Uncle Cornelius, I'm sure you could have contracted with his magazine in Boston to..."

"But I figured things out," Nate snapped. "So no, I don't need to ask Uncle Cornelius or _any other Vanderbilt _for help."

There was no sound except for the clinking of silver against fine heirloom china.

"You know, Father," Anne said quickly, so that the silence didn't linger too long, "Nathaniel is considering a run for mayor next year."

Nate could've _shaken _his mother. _Here we go._

"Mayor? Of what, New York City? He's too young."

"The City Council is voting to change that ordinance right after the New Year, William," said the Captain proudly. "Some sort of loophole that will allow them to do it instead of sending it to the voters."

Grandfather's eyes lit up.

"Who's on your committee, Nathaniel?"

"Samuelson..."

"A liar just like his father and grandfather."

"Forbes."

"A crook."

"Bass."

"Which one? The husband or the wife?"

"Both," said Nate, although technically only Chuck was on the committee. But Chuck and Blair were a package deal, and everyone in their world knew it.

"Your friend Charles is an upstart, and everyone is still suspicious of his involvement in the death of his father. Blair Waldorf is the most unbalanced girl in all of high society. How long was she married to the prince of Monaco? A day? A week?" He turned to Anne. "We really dodged a bullet there."

"She was a fine girl once," was Anne's opinion. "Charles..."

"...is your son's dearest friend." He turned back to Nate. "I want you to put your cousin on your campaign committee. He's family and he'll look out for you."

_What? He tried to kill me. He ruined things between Chuck and Blair and he's the reason Blair's baby died. Are you fucking serious, Grandfather?_

"I think that's a great idea."

Everyone at the table looked at the person who had spoken.

"Tripp, it will be a pleasure working with you and getting to know you better." Jenny was all smiles. She looked past Nate's cousin to beam at his wife. "You too, Maureen."

"You'll be working with Tripp?" sniffed Isobel. "I don't think the committee needs someone who hems skirts and puts together mismatched outfits for human twigs." The female cousins tittered at her wit.

"Actually, Jenny's on my campaign committee," Nate said, wondering why the hell his girlfriend had just put his most insane cousin anywhere near them _or _his political ambitions again. "And she's one of its most valuable members."

"I don't think you're ready," was Grandfather's dire pronouncement. "With that committee, you'd be lucky to be elected dogcatcher, let alone mayor of one of the greatest cities on the planet."

"Grandfather, I'd love to help Nate out," said Tripp. His eyes were locked on his younger cousin. Completely unreadable. "After all, he helped me with my campaign. It's as if we're trading places."

Tripp may have been all false sincerity, but Maureen looked like a venomous viper, primed to strike. _Jenny, what have you done? _

"Nathaniel, what do you say?" asked Grandfather.

Glancing at his girlfriend, he saw that she was completely placid, lifting her wine glass to her lips. Nate then knew there was a method to her madness, knew what his family didn't... that Jenny Humphrey was almost as socially savvy, calculating and manipulative as his best friends. He couldn't wait to have the conversation later that night.

"I say yes."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So you'll join us for tea, then?"

Jenny sent a pleasant look in Maureen Vanderbilt's direction as they walked up the grand staircase. "Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it."

"Great. All the ladies would _love _to meet you. It's a hat and glove affair, and the cucumber sandwiches there are _divine." _She sighed as they reached the first door off the landing. "Well, this is our suite. Good night, Jennifer... I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

_Oh, she's so insincere. I see what you're doing, Maureen. _

"Same here. Until tomorrow morning, then."

Jenny continued her way down the hall. She and Maureen had been among the last to head up to bed, and she hadn't seen Nate for nearly an hour. Her heart fluttered a bit as she anticipated being with him in every way that night. _At last._

"...considered the consequences of this, Nathaniel?"

It was Anne Archibald's voice, drifting out from an open door just up ahead. Jenny, as Eric observed long ago, was a master eavesdropper. She drew closer to listen to the conversation.

"I have considered it, Mother. You aren't changing my mind. I love her."

Jenny's heart stopped in her chest. _He _loves _me? He hasn't even told me that yet..._

"You _think _you love her. Once, you told me that you loved Serena. Before that, there was Blair, and since both of them, I can't keep up with the number of girls you've been seen with. And _that girl _has problems. Serena told me all about her antics years ago."

_Thanks a lot, sister-in-law. _Jenny waited for Nate to defend her.

"Look, we all have problems, Mother. Jenny's good for me, in every way. And I'm good for her. I think we balance each other out."

"She's not good enough for you. Nathaniel, I know that I was never a great fan of Serena van der Woodsen, but she was a _far _more suitable companion for you than Jennifer Humphrey could ever be. You had history together. You grew up together..."

"Maybe, but Serena's not available anymore, is she?"

Jenny squeezed her eyes together. She couldn't believe how much his words hurt. _So I'm the consolation prize. I always knew it..._

"For the time being. Do you really think this marriage to _Daniel Humphrey _is going to work out? Serena is just like her mother, wild, impulsive, and reckless. But eventually, good breeding always wins out."

"Mother, I'm done waiting on Serena, or anybody else. I..."

"You still care about that van der Woodsen girl, Nathaniel. You always have and you always will. I am your mother. You can't lie to me."

"Sure, I'll always love Serena..."

Jenny didn't want to hear anything else. She'd heard enough_. _ How stupid could she have been? Her mother Alison had been right about her... she let her heart rule her head, and she'd been intimate with Nate even when she _knew _it was far too soon.

Yet she'd made a promise. Somehow she had to get through this until February.

Turning around, she made her way to the suite they'd been assigned. No longer looking forward to the night ahead.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So... one bed," Nate said, entering their suite. After being sidelined by Anne Archibald being... well, _Anne Archibald, _he wanted nothing more than to shut the door behind him and forget everything in the world save for his new girlfriend. Being around his family only made him treasure Jenny more.

Jenny glanced up at him, then back to the dresser, suddenly shy despite the intimacies they'd shared the night before. Seemingly concentrating on taking the bangles off her wrist, she looked as if something was on her mind.

"Yeah," she replied flatly. "Funny, if this were my mom's in Hudson, there's no way we'd be sharing a room. And you know my dad... he might not let us share even if we were married."

He walked into the bathroom, loosening his tie. "Yeah, well... as with most things, we do things differently on the Upper East Side. Remember, when we met, my parents had arranged my marriage to your boss."

The memory of a long ago fall night, that first walk, that first talk, sitting with her on a stranger's stoop made him smile in the mirror as he turned on the hot water and began unbuttoning his shirt. _It will only stop when you stop it. _She'd been special, even from the very beginning. Which is why he'd just shut down his mother:

_I'll always love Serena, _he'd told Anne_. She's one of my best friends. But I am in love with Jenny. So either deal with it, or don't deal with me._

Jenny didn't say anything.

"You alright out there?" he called.

"Sure. You know... your mother isn't really crazy about the idea of anything happening between us, is she?"

Where did that come from? Nate wondered to himself.

"I think my parents, and my entire family, including Grandfather are just happy that I'm still into girls. Apparently they'd written me off, and there were all these arguments behind my back about whether New York City was actually _ready _for a gay mayor, or if they should get the PR team going to rehabilitate Tripp's tattered image." He laughed.

"New Yorkers are smarter than that."

"Speaking of which, are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what, Nate?"

And she'd almost _snapped _that time. What was going on with her? He thought they were good. Finished brushing his teeth, he walked out of the bathroom.

"About the reason why you put Tripp on my election committee without us talking about it first?"

"Thought it was an exploratory committee?"

"Election, exploratory... Jenny, what are you up to?"

"You know the old saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?' I put him on your committee so that he can be watched."

"Look, I'd rather he stay as far away from me as possible, okay? I have no interest in watching my own cousin."

"That's not for you to do. Chuck, Blair, and I will take care of that. Your job is to be the best candidate you can be."

"You don't have to tell me that," said Nate, walking toward her. "By the way, you were a huge hit with my family. I was proud of you."

As soon as he took his first step, Jenny started throwing pillows in his direction. Nate caught every one.

"Someone's feisty tonight..."

"Try sleepy" she yawned. Nate could tell it was exaggerated. "It's been a long day. Good thing there's a sofa bed in here."

"Sofa? What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath. "Where you're sleeping tonight. These pillows are for _you."_

Nate folded his arms. "Jenny, I'm not sleeping over there."

"Well, we can't share the bed, it's not big enough."

"What? We just _shared _a bed. What was last night all about?"

"Me moving way too fast." Sigh. "Nate, it's been a little over a week. I can't just... I need to _think_. And I can't do that if we're sleeping together after we said we wouldn't."

_Women. _Nate was instantly frustrated. So now she didn't want to do anything? He'd been looking forward to being with her _all day long..._

"Look, you're the one who didn't want to set any ground rules. I spent an entire night with you, years ago when I was younger and hornier. I didn't lay a finger on you back then. Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"It's not you I don't trust."

Jenny was perched on the side of the bed, looking at Nate through stormy blue eyes.

"Jenny..."

"Nate, let's be real here. You said you wanted me to always be honest with you about how I felt, so this is me being honest. I have every right to be cautious about what's going on between us, _especially_ after what we did together last night. Because I was always more into you than you were into me."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes, I'm serious! You just said that you didn't lay a finger on me!"

"Because I was with someone else back then! Because I respected you more than that! _Because you were special!_"

"Oh yeah? I think it's because you were too afraid of what being with me would mean!"

"No, you _can't _be serious. Jenny, I was ready to risk one of my best friends _kicking my ass _to date you when you were only _fifteen!"_

"Sure you did! And then _you chose Vanessa over me!"_

"_Because of what you did to her!"_

"And what about what she did to me, huh? If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have changed your mind! _ If you cared, you would have never taken her side over mine!"_

Nate ran a hand through his hair. "Jen, we're talking about stuff that happened a _lifetime _ago. We're different people now..."

"I don't care, Nate! It still happened! And you never apologized for any of it, just strung me along! Sometimes you cared, sometimes you didn't! Sometimes you liked me, sometimes you didn't! So that's what's going on, huh? This week you want me... what happens next week, Nate?"

"Jenny, I've _always _wanted you! Give me some credit, I was a kid! Why do you think I always came when you needed me? Why do you think I dropped everything, _every single time? I was always there for you!"_

"_Not when it counted most! It was supposed to be you! I waited until I was seventeen for YOU! And you didn't even care!"_

She was sobbing now. He took a half step forward...

"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking _touch _me!"

"What? Last night..."

"Last night was a mistake! I don't think I'll ever be able to get over what happened! I thought I could, but _I just can't!_"

"THAT WASN'T ME! I WASN'T THERE, IT WAS CHUCK!"

"NO, IT WASN'T! IT WAS NEVER ABOUT CHUCK, OR BLAIR, OR SERENA, OR ANYBODY ELSE, NATE! IT WAS ABOUT YOU! I ONLY EVER WANTED YOU!"

He relented as she collapsed onto one of the pillows, slim body racked with shuddering cries. Nate closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, cradling her, letting her tears soak his shirt.

Suddenly, she pushed him away.

"I want you to leave me alone, Nate."

"That's not going to happen, Jenny. I'm not going to 'leave you alone' ever again. I'm staying right here with you this time_. _If I could take back what happened, all of it, and make it different for you, I would. But I want to make it up to you..."

She shook her head.

"That's not good enough. I was a fool. It was _never_ me for you, and this conversation's just brought it all back. All the shame. All the regret. And all the wishing I could just _die._" Wiping her face and sitting up, she shrugged him off. "Please leave."

"Jenny, everyone's gonna know, we can't just –"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

Nate did. Snatching up his bag, he jerked open the door...

...and nearly slammed it off the hinges.

Later that night, tossing and turning in the poolhouse bedroom, her words still echoed in his ears.

**~to be continued~**

**A/N – **Put down your pitchforks, my Jenate jewels! You know there has to be some drama and conflict, or there'd be no story. In order for these two to have any chance at a real relationship, they'll have to deal with the ghosts of times past... and exorcise them. Both have their own "stuff" that they're bringing to the table, not just Jenny. But they complement each other in ways that I think they'll start to see. I doubt they'll be able to resist each other for long.

Next time, it's a New Year's Eve celebration... Chair are back, and so are Derena and Eric... and all our favorite couples spend quite the night out on the town. Behind the scenes, _everyone _is trying to intervene in the standoff between Nate and Jenny... it seems as if we're not the only ones rooting for them in this AU, huh? There's also the New Year's Day brunch, where we get to meet and interact with Nate's campaign machine... and see Tripp and Maureen in action once more. Henry will be bouncing around these chapters again soon. And I haven't forgotten about poor Alison, fighting to heal... or Rufus and Vanessa (where's Lisa, by the way?)... or little Anais. There's much more to come.

I'm burning through chapters, halfway through writing 8 already, but I always like to give people the chance to read before posting an update. But this time, my nonpareils, I just couldn't wait!

Special thanks to the Speedy Gonzalez readers of Chapter 6: **SusanXG, arwen stern, notoutforawalk, talz89, Trosev, lydiamae, bookworm455, lakessler, Judy24, jrg33, Bree, fan, Seph Meadowes, aliMmiller, **and **Donna L. Crawford.** You rock – I'm in awe of how fast some of you are reading!

Another update is coming your way soon... until then...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	8. Wonderful Tonight

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T, those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 8 – Wonderful Tonight**

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what, Eric? There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there isn't. Which is why we've been walking Prospect Park for _two hours _on a _twenty-eight_ degree day. I can no longer feel my feet."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "That's why I told you to wear boots."

"Well, you called me and told me to meet you here in Brooklyn so we could talk. And you're not talking. So unless you're trying to turn me into a Popsicle, spill it."

"Eric, I don't think I can. I'm trying to find the words."

"Let me guess. Nate, right?"

She looked over in his direction. Their eyes met.

Jenny nodded.

"See how easy that was? Something's going on between you and Nate. Is it good or bad?"

"Awful. Terrible. Couldn't be worse." Jenny bit her lip, something she never did. (Because of the cold weather, they felt dry.) "Eric, I don't think I can go through with this. Whenever I go into your world, I lose every time. I knew that and I _still_ messed up. It's time for me to bail."

"Back to London, then?"

"Anywhere but here."

"That bad, huh?"

"That bad."

They walked for a while longer, and then Jenny stopped. It took Eric a moment to realize that she was behind him, and to double back.

"Jen..."

"What's wrong with me, Eric? It's been almost eleven years since I met Nate. I shouldn't care, God knows I shouldn't, but he still makes me feel as fluttery and swoony as he did when I was fourteen. And he'll _never _see me like that. He'll never feel the same way about me." She shut her eyes tightly as fresh tears threatened to fall. "He's still not over Serena. I don't know if he'll ever be."

"Jenny, that's ridiculous. I haven't seen Nate looking at my sister like that since they dated all those years ago. They've only ever been good friends since then."

"On her end, that's true, but not on his." Jenny's very mouth felt tense as she shared what she'd overheard. "He admitted as much to his mother. He said he loves her."

"Sure, he does, Jen. Just as much as he loves Chuck and Blair. They're his best friends. But Nate knows that Serena belongs to Dan..."

"I know. Which means that he'll never be good for anyone. No wonder he's been a bachelor for so long." Dry laugh. "You know, when I was younger, I would have done anything to be with him. I didn't feel as if I had anything to lose. But now I know what I've lost... my self-respect! I deserve better than to be some man's second choice. His _consolation prize."_

"I don't think that's how he feels about you, Jenny. What if the timing was just bad in the past? What if this is your time, and you're supposed to be with him, and Chuck and Blair's silly game is the way that it was always supposed to happen?"

She smirked. "I'd say in response that I blame _you_ for getting stressed last semester, because if you weren't, we would've had a quiet evening at the Basses that night, I'd be across the Atlantic, and we _wouldn't _be having this conversation now. By the way, whatever happened to Ron?"

"We're... hanging out. That's why I had no idea about Alison, we kind of... lost track of the time. By the time we checked messages, and I got to the hospital, you'd already left. Some best friend I was! Have I told you I'm sorry for not being there that night?"

"Yes, about a hundred times. Don't apologize again, you're annoying me." She grinned. "Eric, I'm happy for you. Ron seems like a really cool guy. What does he do?"

"I'll tell you in a second, _after _I finish giving you my unsolicited advice about Nate."

"Gee, thanks."

"Jenny, I think Nate is really into you. Whatever you overheard him say to his mom is probably not the full story. You should give him a chance, hear him out... and when he does, believe him."

"Why should I?"

"Because Nate Archibald's a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them. I've known him all my life. He's generally a sincere guy, and that's not something I say about _most _of the people we grew up with, let me tell you. Just... give him a chance."

"Ooh. You're not helping, Eric."

"Anytime, Jen. Anytime. So let me tell you about Ron..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What's on your mind, son?"

Nate stopped at the nearest light pole, panting and stretching, his father only a few strides behind. For a recovering addict in his late fifties, Howard Archibald was still in pretty good shape. Over the past few years, Nate had been rebuilding his relationship with his father, and usually appreciated his company during his morning run.

Today, however, he didn't want to talk.

"Nothing."

"Something's going on. You've been irritated every morning this week, ever since we got back from Nantucket."

"There's a lot going on, okay? I use this time to think._.. _and I like to keep those thoughts to myself."

"But you seem upset. Is it the _Spectator? _Tripp on the committee? Jennifer..."

"Her name," snapped Nate, "is Jenny."

"I see," said the Captain. "And I know the cause of your anger is your mother. Son, you had to know how she was going to react. You know how the Vanderbilts are, how they've always been. They barely accepted _me _because I was merely an _Archibald, _and we're one of the oldest family names in this state. But your grandfather's been casting it up to Anne for marrying me ever since my troubles began. You had to know that..."

"I want you to call them off, Dad."

"What? Call off who? Your mother? Your grandfather?"

"All of them. Tell them that until they decide to stop sabotaging my relationship with Jenny, I don't want anything to do with them. I'm not coming to any more gatherings or conclaves or dinners or _functions, _either."

"Don't you think you're being a little extreme, son? There's nothing like family..."

"Our family _is not normal. _I did just fine when Grandfather cut us off when you were on the run, and I did just fine when I started up the _Spectator. _And a huge part of that was because of Jenny's brother, both times. Tell my mother that she is not to call, speak to me, or come anywhere near me until she _apologizes _for what she said about Jenny."

"Nate, your mother and I are divorced."

"But you're living together again. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, nor do I care. Just pass on that message from me."

"Fine, I'll talk to Anne. But your grandfather..."

"I'll deal with Grandfather myself," Nate snapped, standing up and starting to jog. "So are we going to talk, Dad, or run?"

And with a burst of speed, Nate took off, leaving Howard Archibald to scratch his head in confusion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I really miss seeing Nate today," said Alison, far too casually, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she sat up in the hospital bed in her private room. "How is he doing?"

_Why does everyone - and _their _mother - and_ my _mother - _think_ that I want to talk about Nate? Not "how are things going with the collection, Jen? Let's see your lookbook for 2018" or "what's the weather like in Paris?" No... it's Nate, Nate, Nate...!_

"Fine." She got up from her sketching and went to water the live plants that were sitting on the windowsill. "I have to tell you about the dress I'm designing to wear on New Year's Eve... I think it'll be a hit..."

"So how did things go when you went to see his family?" Alison pressed. "You never told me."

"Fine."

"Jenny..."

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it, and since you've _known me _for the past twenty-five years, you should have _known _that without me having to tell you!"

Alison took off her glasses and set her magazine aside. Then she looked up and smiled.

"Just in time... hi, Rufus. Glad you could drop by. Troy had to work."

"I was happy to do it. Candied ginger, Al, your favorite," said Rufus, handing the small brown paper bag to his ex-wife. "Now, you've got to be careful not to swallow any..."

"I know. Just the taste of it will be great after all this bland hospital food. And if all goes well, I'll be back on solids by the end of the week."

"You're making great progress. Hi, Jenny."

Jenny didn't turn around. Instead, she poured the water into the plants even more carefully and slowly. "Hi, Dad."

"Up for that coffee date we've been talking about for the past month? We haven't spent any time together since your brother's wedding..."

"I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe soon."

"She and Nate are having a lover's spat," Alison informed him. "It's actually kind of cute."

Jenny whirled around. "Mom, could you be any more insulting? I'm twenty-five, not two. We're not having a mudfight in the sand pile." Sitting down in the chair nearest the window, she sighed. "Besides, this is not something I'm willing to talk about with my parents."

The next thing she knew, Rufus had laid a caressing hand on her head.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Dad..."

"No, it's okay, you're not a little girl. I actually think Nate's a great guy, and I don't have any problem with you dating him."

She frowned and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Jenny, I'm not Dan. There was no need for you to avoid my calls all week. I watched you with him at the hospital. He makes you happy, and that's all I care about."

"I wish it were that simple, Dad."

Rufus took the seat next to his daughter. "Al, you want to jump in here?"

"Nope, going back to my magazine," said Jenny's mother with a stretched smile. "Carry on."

"So what's going on?" Rufus asked Jenny. "You can talk to me about anything."

Sigh. "Not this. I don't want to be as rude to you as I was when I was a stupid teenager, when I used to scream at you about not understanding my life..." She trailed off. "It's just so _hard, _Dad. I love you, Mom and Dan, Grandma and Grandpa, being from Brooklyn, being a Humphrey. But no matter how hard I work, no matter how much I try to be my own person, it's like it always gets thrown back in my face. 'You don't belong.' I didn't belong when I was fifteen, I don't at twenty-five, and I won't at forty-five. I guess I never will."

"Does Nate make you feel that way about yourself?"

Jenny closed her eyes. She couldn't lie to her father.

"No."

"Is that how his family makes you feel?"

Rufus said it so tenderly that Jenny's eyes filled with tears. She'd had her differences with him, but really, she had the _best dad ever. _She never had any doubts that Rufus Humphrey loved her and would go to bat for her no matter what.

As her father's arms went around her, she let the tears fall.

"I... I feel so _silly_ that I care about what they think of me_, _Dad."

"There's nothing to feel silly about. Jenny, you've been around people like that for a long time. Their whole worth is built on who their parents and grandparents were, what they accomplished, and how much money they have. That's because they don't have half of what you have. Look at yourself... you're beautiful, you're talented and smart, you're cultured, and most importantly, you're _loved_. And you didn't have _any of that _handed to you, Jenny. You did that on your own. You've made mistakes, learned from them, and come out of everything you've been through stronger. I couldn't be more proud of my daughter."

She grinned through her tears. "I love you too, Dad. So much."

"I know you do. And because I know you, I know that you're going to patch things up with Nate..."

"Dad, it's not that simple."

He kissed her forehead.

"Love never is. But you know, in the end, it's worth it. In fact, it's the only thing that's worth anything."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Blair, _why _did I have to come over today, anyway?" asked Nate, walking into the elegant salon at the Palace Hotel. "I'm really busy."

"Because this brunch may just be the most important day of your life, and everything has to be _perfect," _she explained. "Not only your committee, but potential financial backers will be here. We must show them a good time, but more importantly, it's best for you to be surrounded by your power colors. I know that when we were teens, those were green and blue... have there been any changes?"

Nate's eyes rolled to the top of his head. Sometimes, Blair Waldorf Bass could be too much.

"Whatever colors you choose I'm sure will be fine, Blair."

"Just checking." She lifted a plate and handed it to him. "Pâté?"

"Why? If you've tasted one goose liver, you've tasted them all."

Blair snatched the plate away in triumph. "I _knew _it! I told Chuck something was going on, and I was right. You _love _pâté, you have since we were kids! And suddenly, today is the day you don't care about it! What's going on with you and Jenny?"

Suddenly, Nate had a headache. "What do you mean, what's going on?"

"She's slumping around the atelier!"

"It's been a long week and you just got back from France yesterday. You're probably jet lagged and imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time."

"She's snapping at the interns!"

"So what? Jenny can be a bitch sometimes... just like you, Serena, and every other woman we know."

"A _bitch _sometimes? Wow, whatever's going on, she's _really _got your boxers in a knot!" Gleefully, Blair reached for her phone.

"Blair, if you text Chuck right now, I swear I'll break that damn phone."

"Oh my God! Nate Archibald's actually _angry _about something! She's gotten to you, hasn't she?" Blair was grinning from ear to ear. "This is _priceless..."_

"No, it's not, it's _infuriating! _Jenny Humphrey is like you _and _Serena _and _Vanessa, and every other _crazy woman I've ever known, _all wrapped into one _insane _person! She's insisting that I don't really care about her, that I'm still in love with Serena and she's some sort of party gift or something. Why would she think that? What, is she deluded?"

Blair's smile faded. A look of concern was on her face instead.

"No, Nate. _Everyone_ thinks that."

"_What? _I haven't been with Serena in _years!"_

"It was always supposed to be me and Chuck, you and Serena. Two perfect pairs, ruling all that we survey." Blair sighed. "Until Dan Humphrey, that is. Imagine, if Alison Humphrey had her way, and Dan and Jenny never came to St. Jude's and Constance, you and Serena would probably be married right now. And I'm sure you've thought about that."

"Yeah. I have."

Blair looked grim.

"And I'm grateful every day that Dan _did _come to St. Jude's and the Upper East Side. Dan and Serena are clearly supposed to be together. She and I clearly aren't. Serena never felt the way about me that I felt about her. And so, whatever _infatuation _I felt for her faded away years ago. We wouldn't have lasted. We would've ended up divorced just like so many of our parents. So no, I didn't have a single regret when she married Dan. I just thought it was about time."

She let out a deep breath.

"Have you told Jenny that, Nate?"

"I shouldn't _have _to tell Jenny that. She should trust me enough to know that I'm not interested in Serena anymore. And if she doesn't, well..."

He trailed off. Blair looked completely exasperated, but he didn't care. Nate felt completely justified in this standoff. He _treasured_ Jenny. Never in his life had he treated a woman with so much regard and care. If that wasn't enough for her, then maybe they didn't need to be together. He couldn't go around feeling indicted all the time.

"Well, I have to give you two credit. You're faking it perfectly in the public eye... from walking the streets together, to café windows, and even while visiting Jenny's mom... _and_ you look sufficiently pretty while you're doing it. I approve."

"Good to know," said Nate, very sarcastically.

"What I want to know is where things changed," Blair demanded. "Before we left for France you both were insisting to everyone that things were fake, and now? The tension! You can cut it into _slices..._ and I don't eat _real _cake, let alone stresscake._"_

"What? Blair, you lost me."

"Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that we're having a couples' New Year Eve, our first ever triple date... _quadruple _if Eric brings his little friend along... and we're not going to have fun if you and Jenny are _awkward!_"

Blair, in her infinite propensity to plan the lives of everyone in her orbit, had decided that to celebrate Dan and Serena as a newly married couple, the Basses, the Humphreys, Nate and Jenny, and perhaps Eric and Ron, would go out on the town for New Year's Eve instead of throwing her own party. They would hop from spot to spot, and then ring in the New Year at an ultra exclusive bash in Midtown overlooking Times Square. She was overexcited when she called and talked to Nate about it from France. (Nate figured it was the mom thing... it was obvious that Blair was planning the ultimate date night for her and Chuck, and fully expected his best friends to disappear halfway through the club crawl. It was the Bass way, after all.)

"Well, now you see what the rest of us felt during the many _long _years of the Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair saga. No one cared back then if me or Serena or anybody else was uncomfortable, so just deal with it."

Sigh. "Fine. Just know this isn't the last conversation we're having about this, Nate."

"Just know that next time, you're going to be talking to yourself, Blair."

He walked out of the salon.

"Somebody's touchy," she called after him.

"And somebody's nosy," he snapped back. "_Stop meddling."_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Do you _know _how many girls would have _killed _for this internship, Chloe Cohn?"

Jenny's voice was chilly. She circled the young, wan girl, who looked as if she'd just been pinched and was about to cry.

"N-no, Jenny, I..."

"Four _hundred _and seventy-two," Jenny snapped. "Out of four hundred seventy-two applications, I chose _you _and _Rebecca _to work with me. Now, I realize Becca's out with the flu. There's something going around, and it's really her fault for _choosing _not to be more _responsible _with her immune system. But we have _three dresses _to finish _before _tomorrow night, and _Fashion Week _is just around the corner, and _you are making me redo all of your stitches."_

Chloe trembled.

"Chloe, _why _do I have a problem with that?"

"B-because... s-slo... s-lop..."

"_Sloppiness sets us back. _By weeks, days, hours, _minutes... _and _every minute counts _in an atelier like this one. But when you _choose _to tell me that work is _finished, _and I can do _this _to it..." Jenny ripped a sleeve off the dress Chloe had just sewn, "_I _can't help but think that _I _made a mistake when I chose you. _Did I make a mistake, Chloe Cohn?"_

"N-no, Jenny! I'll fix it! Right away!"

"You'd better."

Chloe looked past Jenny, and blanched. Jenny looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Blair. Instead it was Chuck.

"Jenny, a moment?"

"Of course." She nodded at her intern. "Unfortunately, _she _has some work to do, so she needs to stay here. Blair's office?"

"Lead the way."

Jenny wondered what Chuck had to say to her. Usually, whenever they talked these days, it was about Blair, whether it was Jenny's help in getting her out of the office to arrange a surprise, or something Henry related. All the same, the times when she talked to Chuck Bass one-on-one were few and far between. Given their troubled history, it made sense.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Chuck started.

"Tell me, _what _is going on between you and my best friend?"

Jenny folded her arms. "I don't think that's any of your business, Chuck."

"It is my business when I'm putting time, money, _and _energy into this campaign, a campaign that let's not forget, _you _agreed to be part of."

"A decision that I've come to regret. But I'm holding up my end of the bargain."

"You are not. Nathaniel has been in a terrible mood all week. He's trying to hide it but we all know that he's the world's worst actor. If he keeps this up, he is going to put off the committee, the Council, _and _the donors at brunch on New Year's... and his campaign will be over before it's begun."

"I don't care."

Chuck turned away from her and walked over toward the mahogany cabinet where his wife kept his poisons of choice.

"Oh, I think that's the problem, Jenny. You care entirely too much."

"You don't know me, Chuck. I wish you and Blair would stop meddling in other people's lives. I'd be better off if I'd just gone back to Paris after my brother got married, and never gotten involved with Nate at all."

"You blame _us_ for what's going on between the two of you?" Chuck taunted, pouring a small amount of Scotch into a glass. "Blair and I had nothing to do with those initial pictures. We didn't force you to go out that night, and we certainly didn't arrange for you to be cozy in our son's bed..."

Ugh, that sounded _awful. _"_With _Henry asleep in it," Jenny said scathingly. "Anyway, Nate and I were perfectly content to stay friends..."

"Stop. You and Nathaniel were never friends. _I'm _his best friend. _Blair _and _Serena _are his friends. _You_ always liked him, and _he_ wasn't sure what to do when it came to you. You were both young and silly and it _wasn't the right time_ back then. So don't try and reinvent history."

"Of course_, _Chuck. Why don't you tell me what else is going on in my head, since _you _and _your wife _know absolutely _everything _about _everybody." _Jenny had _had__ it up to __here _with the Basses.

"Happy to oblige. Because you see, now that Nathaniel's in love with you, your Humphrey inferiority complex is kicking in and wrecking your relationship. It manifests differently in your brother, but it's frankly just as annoying."

She turned her back on him. "I _don't _have an inferiority complex, thank you very much. Just because I see the world differently than you _rich assholes _do doesn't imply any inferiority on my end. Ever stop to think that I actually feel _superior _to the bullshit of the Upper East Side?"

"Come off it, Jennifer. You're _dazzled _by this bullshit. You always have been. Otherwise, you wouldn't keep coming back." She heard the cabinet close, and guessed the pause was him swallowing down his favorite amber liquid. "Clearly, the Vanderbilts and the Archibalds got into your head when you went to Nantucket, and you're taking it out on Nathaniel."

"I'm not taking _anything _out on him. I just want to be left alone." Jenny turned back around. Chuck was still on the other side of the room. "Why is that so difficult for you, Blair, _and _Eric to understand?"

"Because by denying him your presence, you _are _taking it out on him." Chuck set the glass down, then sat at Blair's conference table. "Look, I get it..."

"Shut up, Chuck. How could you, or Blair, or my damned _sister-in-law _ever get it? That's the point."

"Jenny," Chuck said slowly. "Have you ever heard anyone talk about my grandfather? Or Blair's or Serena's, for that matter?"

"Where is this going, Chuck?"

"Just answer the question."

She shrugged. "I think I heard someone mention Blair's, in passing once. But no, I've never heard of your grandfather or the Van der Woodsens'..."

"My grandfather never made more than thirty thousand dollars during his best year," Chuck said bluntly. "Harold Waldorf's father drank and gambled away their family fortune, and it took twenty years of Harold winning huge corporate cases, and Eleanor selling dresses, to build it back up. Richard Rhodes, Lily's father, was just like Bart, only with far more charisma and much less money."

"So what?"

"So the fact that you _didn't _know any of that is telling. That means you also have no idea that every time Blair, or Serena, or _I _walk into a society gathering, everyone there remembers our family origins as well. It isn't just the Humphreys of the world who get snubbed or talked about. My father was able to buy my way in, and my wife and sister were born in... but there will always be those who will never let _us _forget about _our _origins. The difference between _us_ and you and your brother is that _we _don't give a shit.

"You Humphreys care far too much about being accepted. You always did. So I am telling you right now that you will _never _be accepted by many of the elites in our world. I am telling you _right now _that Nathaniel Archibald is _never _going to be able to defend you from every attack, catch every innuendo, or say exactly what you want to hear. It is _not _because he doesn't care about you. He does. It's because he doesn't understand. _He can't because it's not his reality. _You have to make him understand if you want a future with him."

Her eyes were awash with tears. "There is no future for me and Nate, Chuck."

"You don't believe that. I know you don't. Because I know that the only future you've ever imagined for yourself... is with him."

Jenny looked away, tears spilling over.

"And I've never apologized to you for..."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Jenny said flatly, cutting him off. "We were so drunk I barely remember it. Besides, I think everyone we know has hooked up with everyone else at one time or another. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters. It mattered to you..."

"It didn't matter to him."

"Oh, it mattered. It _still _matters," Chuck assured her. "This isn't a conversation that either you or I ever wanted to have, but after my last talk with Nathaniel... I realized that it's time. After all these years, it's time. Which is why I came today."

She shook her head. "Chuck, I _really _don't want to dig up that skeleton."

"Listen, Nate thinks the world of you. You need to know that he blames me for it, not you. I deserve the blame. I used you. I was a stupid, petulant child back then. I didn't care who I hurt or ruined when I lashed out. And it's only now, as a husband, a father, and a responsible adult that I realized the damage I caused to my friends."

Jenny noted the plural. "I hurt people, too. It's my own fault... but when he didn't want me, nothing else mattered."

"He was trying to be honorable. He was in a relationship with Serena, which was failing, and you were doing everything you could to undermine it." Pause. "Been there, done that, so no judgment here."

"Why do you and Blair care so much?" Jenny wanted to know. "I'll be just fine without Nate. I've been okay all these years. I don't need him in my life now."

"Maybe that's true. But have you ever considered that perhaps he's not fine without _you? _That you'd both be better off if you were his girlfriend, and someday, more than that? That there's nothing wrong with needing him, because maybe he needs you, too?"

Chuck sauntered towards the entrance to Blair's office.

"Your own worst enemy is yourself, Jenny Humphrey. You and I have the propensity for self-sabotage in common." He opened the door. "Don't shoot yourself in the foot. Talk to Nate."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After struggling for the better part of fifteen minutes, Nate had just decided that he _wasn't _going to wear any cufflinks. Forget it... maybe he'd start a new trend.

"Jenny, let's _go!" _For his smartphone had just buzzed for the third time. Everyone was waiting for them in the Bass limo downstairs. It was five minutes to eight pm, New Year's Eve 2017. And Nate had just lived through the most frustrating week in his recent memory. To say that he was in a bad mood was an understatement.

Her voice was muffled through the shut guest suite door.

"Don't yell at me! I'm moving as fast as I can!"

Nate snatched up his phone from the kitchen counter. "Apparently, that's not fast enough."

"_Apparently, _some of us _commoners _had to actually go in to our _jobs _today. We couldn't take off and _Skype _it in!"

"You got home hours ago! What have you been doing in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Jenny, I know you're mad at me, but I'm walking out the door in two minutes!" Enough was enough. How could such a sophisticated, worldly woman act like such a petulant child?

"Then _walk out, _Nate. No one's stopping you! I have ice cream and New Year's Rockin' Eve starts at eleven. Good riddance!"

Thoroughly exasperated, Nate plopped down on the bench nearest the elevator. Of all the _petty, stubborn, obstinate _girls in the city, he _had _to get mixed up with the _most petty, most stubborn, most..._

The door to the guest suite opened. In spite of wanting to shake her, Nate's breath was taken away. Her hair and makeup were perfect. Her platinum and pale gold strands were blown out into a halo of a mane, framing her face. Her eyes were elaborately made up so that they looked enormous. And her lips were her natural color, but with a pearlescent shimmer... almost as if she'd kissed diamonds.

But he couldn't see her dress. It was obscured by a long, midnight blue velvet cape.

"Let's go," Nate snapped, summoning the elevator, then beckoning her in.

Jenny glared at him, then rolled her eyes and stepped in after him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted Dan, Serena, Eric, and Ron the second Jenny got into the Basses' limo. Blair and Chuck were in the midst of a long and sensual kiss (Jenny rolled her eyes), but chimed in a moment later.

"Hi, Jenny! Hey, Natie! Look at what we have for you!" Serena said, half seated on her husband's lap. Both of them were wearing sparkly silver hats, and she waved two more in the newcomers' direction.

"Hey, Serena," said Nate dully, sliding in after Jenny and taking the hats from her. He handed one to Jenny, who was sitting next to him, without looking in her direction. "How's everyone doing?"

"I feel _so guilty," _announced Blair. "This is my first New Year's Eve away from my baby! How could I leave Henry with Dorota and her brood? I'm a terrible mother!"

"Yes, that you are," Chuck agreed, pouring more Dom into her crystal champagne flute. "A _terrible_ MILF..."

"Okay!" interrupted Serena, snatching the champagne bottle from her brother (who was preoccupied with kissing Blair again), taking a swig, then holding it for Dan to drink. "Drink up, you two... you're going to need your strength!"

Jenny pushed the neck of the bottle away from her, as Dan tried to pass it on to his little sister. "Ew, no thanks."

"Nate?" asked Dan, clearly mellow. (It didn't take much, Jenny reflected.)

"I'm good, man," he replied, staring out of the window. "Thanks."

There was silence.

Then everyone spoke at once.

"I thought you two were supposed to be talking to them?" Serena demanded of Chuck and Blair.

"Look, we are _done," _Blair replied, shaking her head. "Those two are beyond even _my _skills."

"We're _exhausted_," Chuck agreed with his wife. "The Basses have done all the heavy lifting on this project. I'd say that it's time for the Humphreys to take the baton."

"Excuse me, but that's my little sister _and _one of my best friends," said Dan loftily. "I've said my piece, and they both know how I feel. I'm not getting in the middle."

Serena nodded. "I'm not, either! It's my sister-in-law and my ex..."

"Technically, babe, everyone here is everyone else's ex," observed Dan. "Except Jenny and I are related, so are you and Chuck, at least legally, and Eric's gay."

Awkward pause.

"Oh, _God,"_ Jenny complained. "I can't believe you're my _brother."_

"Thank you _so much _for that observation, Dan," Blair said, throwing up her hands.

"Dan," implored Serena, cupping his face in her hand and pecking his lips, "remember, you're supposed to be working on the whole moving-your-mouth-beyond-what's-necessary thing, right?"

"Yeah, I know, can't help it," was his reply as he leaned up for another kiss. "But you love me anyway, so..."

Ron was staring at Eric, face indescribable.

"Yes, _this _is my family and my friends," Eric muttered. "Pity me, please."

"Poor baby," was Ron's verdict.

"See, _this _is what I meant, Nate! You and Jenny being awkward? It's ruining everything!" exclaimed Blair. " Can't you two just call a truce for New Year's Eve only, then go back to ignoring each other when you're not in _our _limo?"

"Blair, it doesn't work like that, you know it doesn't," Serena told her. "You know, maybe we _should _help out... hey, if you'll just tell us what's..."

"_No, thank you!" _Nate and Jenny said at the same time.

They looked at each other for the first time since getting into the limo. Although they were still angry at each other, the ridiculousness of this situation trumped it for a moment.

"_Please _tell me I'm having a nightmare," she said under her breath.

"If you are," Nate murmured, "we're having the same one."

"Change the topic, I'm bored," said Chuck, after eyeing them both. "Where to first? I say the Knickerbocker Club. I'd like to end the old year the same way I plan to begin the new, with the movers and the shakers of this city."

"Knickerbocker? That stodgy old place?" his wife protested. "Why not my Colony Club?"

"_Boring," _was Serena's opinion. "You two are like twenty-seven going on _seventy. _The place to start is clearly Provocateur..."

"Or 1 Oak..."

"Dan, 1 Oak is _so _2009. No one goes there anymore... you've got to get with the times! Provocateur..."

"...is a glorified strip club these days," Eric finished for her. "Now, Ron's been telling me about this great new place in Midtown that's the most _exclusive _velvet rope in the city, and even Serena van der Woodsen _Humphrey _hasn't been there yet..."

And Jenny, happy the spotlight had passed on from her and Nate, had never been more grateful for Chuck Bass.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The first club they arrived at was New York's answer to the Las Vegas club Rain. Eric was right that none of the others had heard about its opening, because it technically wasn't even open yet... the official date was Valentine's Day. But Ron had heard about it from a friend, so to Rain they went.

There was no such thing as a line when you were Chuck and Blair Bass, or Serena van der Woodsen Humphrey... and _of course _never for Nate Archibald. The bouncers were immediately deferential ("enjoy your evenings, sirs... Mr. Archibald, hope you run, you've got my vote") and they were ushered to VIP ahead of the two and a half blocks' worth of people waiting in line, shivering in the cold. (Of course, Nate asked to speak with the manager, who got the line moving... and a quick call to his favorite café sent a few couriers with dozens of cups of hot cocoa for those waiting.)

They didn't have to wait for coat check... coat check came for them. Nate took off his own understated grey Burberry coat to reveal the much more expensive Dolce & Gabbana wool and silk suit (which Karen had _insisted _on having custom tailored). It was his secretary who'd told him that Jenny had picked out his tie when he admired it.

"_Miss Humphrey sent that over earlier this week, Arch."_

"_Did she?"_

_He must have been frowning, because Karen raised an eyebrow. "Shall I send for something else?"_

"_No... no. That's fine. I'll wear it."_

Feeling pretty satisfied with his party clothes, Nate turned around to help Jenny with her cape...

"I've got it," she snapped. But as she undid the jeweled frog clasp, he still took it from her as it fell away from her shoulders. Turning toward the attendant and waiting to hand it to him, Nate nonetheless heard the gasps.

"Oh, my God, Jenny!" Serena, who was wearing a short, strapless golden frock, exclaimed. "_I have to have that dress!"_

"To wear around the house, yeah," replied Dan, head buried in his hands after one glance at his little sister. "To wear out in public? Over my dead body."

"It looks more like a _costume _than a dress," Blair said slowly. Appraisingly. She was wearing a beautiful sapphire blue dress, but she was sizing up what Jenny had on. "Are you making _that _part of our next collection? Because if so..."

Nate turned around and his mouth dropped open. He couldn't even _process _it at first.

"No, Blair," said Jenny. "I think I've got the Waldorf brand down cold, and I know this is not it. If you agree to it, _this_ is going to be one of the first dresses from my own line, J Humphrey."

"And you have your first order," said Chuck appraisingly. "I want one made for Blair... done in all rubies."

"That's easy," Jenny shrugged. "Sure."

"_Chuck_," Blair protested. "I'm not wearing that!"

"Would you prefer garnets, then?" he asked her, sending her the look that he saved for only her.

Serena was still staring at her sister-in-law with the biggest grin on her face. "Jenny, where did you get the idea? That dress is _amazing..._ I've never seen anything like it!_"_

"Jewels are in right now," she replied. "I've been sewing them on clothing and drawing them for months... people want shimmer and sparkle these days. So I just thought... why not wear _just _jewels? The stones can be as expensive as the customer demands, and in any color... _what?"_

For Nate had unfrozen, snatched her cape back from the attendant, rushed back over, and wrapped her in it.

"Nate, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you _left the house without your clothes!"_

Ron looked at Eric _helplessly. _Eric dragged him away, _clearly _done.

She flung off the cape. "Could you _be _any more insulting? Do you know how _long _it took me to make this? How hard I searched for a nude fabric that would be comfortable to wear? This dress has been in the works for over a _year!_"

Nate didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shake her, or carry her out, take her home, strip off the few Swarovski crystals she was calling a dress, and screw her senseless. (Probably _all of the above. _In that order.)

Dan backed him up, but of course, for different reasons.

"Jen, I'm with Nate. You're being needlessly provocative, and we're all out to have a good time... do you really think that dress is appropriate?"

Serena elbowed him. "Shut _up_, Dan. Jenny, I want mine done before the Audubon Society Gala. I've got a few custom ideas, of course, but oh, I have to have one!"

Jenny ignored both Dan and Serena. She was staring Nate down.

"Excuse me, but I think I want to actually _enjoy _my night... Eric, Ron! Wait up!"

And with those words, she stormed out of VIP.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny was having the time of her life. They were at their fourth and final destination, the Sky Room. The rooftop club overlooked Times Square, and tickets that year began at five thousand dollars... for _ladies_. VIP tickets were nearly impossible to secure unless you were the Basses. (Of course, Nate was too _cheap _to pony up the cash to have a good time, Jenny thought derisively.)

Her dress had been a hit everywhere they went. She gave out her card so much that she ran out of them, and began writing her contact information on napkins. When Blair saw the sensation Jenny was creating, she relented.

"What can I do to get you to keep it at Waldorf?" she asked after dragging Jenny to the ladies' room.

"This?" she grinned. "Help me convince your mother. You know that's going to be almost impossible... but Blair, we're a team. I was hoping to start my own line while continuing to work for you. That's..."

"...how Lagerfeld did it. Yes, I know. But the Waldorf name will give your dress cachet. You're giving me all _sorts _of ideas for accessories, housewares... Every woman we've seen tonight wants that dress. Every man wants his woman _in _that dress. Next year, every girl in the country is going to be wearing 'nothing but jewels,' even those in high society. And the year after that, it'll hit the plebes, but of course, all good things have to come to an end."

"Do you really think so?" asked Jenny, taking a sip of her favorite sapphire martini.

"I know so. It's nearly 2020. It'll be the equivalent of the flapper craze 100 years ago." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "And when Chuck orders _my _dress, let's you and I talk about it... I've got a few things in mind..."

Once they got to the Sky Room, Blair and Chuck disappeared... very likely, to have their own private celebration. Dan and Serena, who'd danced their way through the first two clubs, were enjoying each other's company (and each other's lips) in the private booth secured for the group. Eric and Ron were dancing, drinking, and living it up.

And Jenny, after flirting merrily with a group of men, stole a moment to herself, to take in the view. The porch of the rooftop nightspot was heated. Ahead and above was the lit ball, a New York tradition for more than a century. Below them were the crowds of millions of revelers in the streets.

She'd enjoyed her night in spite of Nate. How dare he be so mean to her? Jenny was an artist to her very core. Her work meant a lot to her. He hadn't apologized to her all week, had barely said two words to her in private since they'd returned from Nantucket. Perhaps it was best if they go their separate ways. He could then find some girl who was more... _suited... _for his political career and his _awful _family.

Maybe Brittany Astor was still available.

"Want some company?"

_I'd be able to let him go, _Jenny thought, shutting her eyes for a moment, _if his voice didn't take my very breath away. When it comes to my heart, my body, and my very soul, Nate Archibald is holding all the keys. Damn him. I'm going to get over him no matter what it takes... I got over him before, and I'll do it again._

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't own this club. Stand wherever you want."

Of course, Nate chose to stand right next to her, leaning against the railing, facing into the bar while she was facing out.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Actually, I am." She glanced up at his finely chiseled profile and her blood caught fire. "No thanks to you."

"I was just trying to prevent you from making a spectacle of yourself. But clearly that was your intention."

"My _intention _was to fulfill my dreams. Dreams that you're not supportive of at all, even though I support yours. Which is fine, but don't expect me to believe that you care about me _or _my reputation_."_

"I care about both. More than you know. Which is why after the clock strikes midnight, and we ring in the New Year, I'm taking you home."

_How dare he? _"Excuse me, but I missed the part _where you apologized to me _for being a complete _ass _earlier tonight."

"I'm not going to apologize, Jenny. Not for you showing your body off for all of New York to see."

"Oh, and I guess I can't wear bikinis, right? Nate, I am _good _at what I do. _One of the best in my generation in the world. _The dress that I'm wearing is _tasteful_. Provocative, yes, but trashy, _never. _The foundation is a nude slip that _molds _to a woman's body, is dyed to match her skin tone _exactly, _and is fitted to her shape _perfectly. _Over it is a translucent, shimmery, _barely there, baby soft,_ custom dyed synthetic fabric that it took me _an entire year to get just right. _The gems actually cover _more _than _anything anyone _wears on _any _beach.

"The dress that you just dismissed took_ three and a half months to complete, _from pattern to finish, has over a _thousand crystals, _and is worth nearly _ninety-five thousand dollars... _and that's with semiprecious gems. The one that I make for Blair with _actual _rubies and diamonds will be worth _millions, _and it may get my future work considered for the covers of _every major fashion magazine in the world. _Which is why Blair Waldorf Bass just offered me _my own line within her company _to keep me. Which is why on the way here, I just received a message from one of _your _cousins, a _princess of England_, who saw the dress on _her _smartphone tonight and wants a _floor-length version _for some ball or the other she's going to for Valentine's Day. It's gone _viral!_

"It's an optical illusion, and a very _clever _one. But instead of giving me credit, instead of being _proud of me, _you acted like a caveman!" She turned back to survey the city skyline. "I'm done with you, Nate."

"Well, I'm not done with you, Jenny. And you're nowhere near done with me. You'll never be."

"No, you're wrong. I'm done. I am _done."_

"Excuse me, Mr. Archibald..."

It was a society photographer, making the rounds.

"I'd like to get a picture of you with your beautiful companion. Would you mind?"

Nate was going to say something, but Jenny cut him off.

"He doesn't want to take pictures with me," she said, trying but failing to keep the sadness out of her voice. "I'll go so you can take one of him alone."

"Jenny, wait..."

But the crowd even in the VIP section was growing thicker, and she was able to get lost in it. Walking blindly away, intending to leave, she ran straight into someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Graham?" She blinked. A tall, handsome Upper East Side prince from yesteryear, Graham Collins looked even more distinguished than he had in high school.

He was checking her out. "Jenny Humphrey. Former Queen of Constance, and present-day fashion designer extraordinaire who looks _extraordinary _tonight."

In spite of herself, she blushed. "Thank you!"

"Is that one of your dresses?"

"It is... so what are you doing with yourself these days?"

"Later. I saw you talking to Nate Archibald across the room, and I was coming over to steal you for a dance. Would he mind?"

"Even if he does," said Jenny flippantly, "I'd love to."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate had made their New Year's club hopping count. On the outside, he was the consummate diplomat, smiling for the cameras, shaking hands, accepting compliments on the _Spectator _and "Notes From Manhattan Island," being noncommittal with the dozens who asked him about his mayoral prospects.

On the inside, he couldn't remember feeling this for a very long time. He'd alternated between feeling outrage over Jenny's antics, indignation over her reaction to _his _reaction, loneliness because everyone else was paired off, and horny because it had been almost a _week _since he'd been with her, and well over _three_ _months _since he'd had any.

Sure, his last two predicaments could have been solved by any number of women at _any _of the clubs they'd hopped to, from age eighteen to eighty. Nate was very used to having any woman that he wanted, so much so that it was never really something he thought much about. He took it for granted.

But apparently, he couldn't have Jenny Humphrey because of... reasons that he couldn't go back in time and erase. And when Jenny was angry, she lashed out. And when she lashed out?

There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make him feel better.

He knew the very second Graham Collins approached her. By the time he approached the dance floor, drink in hand, they were dancing to an old but popular Bruno Mars slow song.

_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man..._  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man._

The song changed to the hottest dance single of the year as the hosts announced that they would soon be counting down with the band for the final minutes. Perhaps Nate would've let it go, gone home, tossed back a few more and even called a friend if Graham hadn't done what he did next.

Graham lowered his head...

...and he tried to kiss Jenny.

Jenny looked startled, perhaps even a little put off. She put her hand up and shook her head. This seemed to offend Graham, and he said something that _obviously _upset her.

Nate was there in an instant.

"Is there a problem here?"

"None at all," said Graham smoothly. "Jenny."

"Graham. Have a nice life."

"What did he say to you?" Nate wanted to know the second Graham walked away.

Jenny shrugged. "Not that I care, but apparently he shares your opinion of my dress..."

"No, he doesn't," said Nate. "Not if he hated it. Jenny, I _love _the dress. When did you hear me say I didn't?"

"You said I left the house with no clothes on! You said I was making a spectacle of myself! You might as well have said all the rest! Trashy, tasteless, trashy..."

"Spectacular."

Jenny's hands went to her hips. "Wait a second. I know you hate that I have this on, so where is this coming from? You can't lie to me, Nate."

"I hate that _you_ have it on... and everybody else gets to see _you_ in it! The minute I saw it, all I could think about was how much I wanted to _take it off."_

She looked down at her nude Charlotte Olympia platform pumps. "Really?"

"Really. Think Chuck is going to let Blair out of the _house _in hers? Or even out of their room? Now, Serena might try it, but your brother is going to have a _fit._" He grinned. "You wore it just to drive me nuts, didn't you?"

"Look, Nate, I told you, I've been designing this look for months... long before _this _all started up." She indicated the two of them, then paused for a heartbeat. "Yet I'd be lying if I said that I couldn't _wait _to see your reaction. Before our fight in Nantucket, I was planning to let you see it before we left the Glass Box."

"And you knew we wouldn't have gone _anywhere _tonight if I'd seen you in that dress, which is why you wore the cape."

Jenny cracked a grin. "Well, maybe I did have one of the models Waldorf regularly works with on standby just in case. It's been fun wearing it myself, though."

"Yeah, I'm sure it has been." His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "My girlfriend, the sexiest woman in New York. Not to mention the most talented."

"So talented that I'm able to turn my handsome gentleman of a boyfriend into a boorish caveman with a few innocent little scraps of fabric, apparently."

"Exactly."

They both smiled at each other knowingly. They had so much to talk about and figure out, so much that needed to be settled, but neither cared. In that moment, all that mattered was that they were together.

The music slowed again. Jenny laughed, recognizing the tune. "This is one of my dad's favorite songs! Classic Clapton... 70s rock... he used to sing this all the time around the house when I was a kid! Apparently it came out when they were growing up. Have you ever heard it?"

"Yeah, but I think someone just remade it," he said. "Less country western, more stripped down and unplugged... it's been on the radio lately."

"Good. Then it doesn't count as my dad's song... it can be for _us_, too." She smiled softly. "Dance with me."

And so Nate Archibald and Jenny Humphrey's first _real _dance was to a dusty old song remade:

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her makeup  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look all right?  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

_We go to a party_  
_And everyone turns to see_  
_This beautiful lady_  
_That's walking around with me_  
_And then she asks me_  
_Do you feel all right?_  
_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

_I feel wonderful_  
_Because I see the love light in your eyes_  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_Is that you just don't realize_  
_How much I love you..._

As their lips met for a kiss, the society photographer snapped them. He snapped them when they pulled apart to look into each other's eyes, and when they kissed again...

"See, Dan, I was right! Eric, Ron, look, they've made up!"

It was Serena, with Dan, coming out of their cocoon of connubial bliss for the countdown. They'd danced together on the last song (Dan: "Jen, remember when Dad used to sing this one?"). Eric and Ron were coming up on the other side of them, flushed from dancing, and with fresh drinks from the bar.

"You know, it's going to take some get used to, seeing the two of you kiss like that," Dan said to Jenny and Nate.

"So get used to it, Dan," Jenny said bluntly, resting her head on Nate's shoulder.

"A new year brings all sorts new things," quipped Eric, holding hands with Ron. "I knew they'd get it together."

"I'm just glad to be here with all of you," Nate told him, then looked down at Jenny. "And especially _you."_

Dan was calling for champagne. The crowd many stories below began to roar. The ball began to drop.

"Any New Year's resolutions?" said Jenny. "It's a Humphrey tradition! Serena, you're a Humphrey now... you go first."

She looked meaningfully at Dan with a shy smile. "He knows what I want."

Dan, usually not very self-aware at all, seemed just as flustered. "Yeah, well, I think that's a double wish. We'll see..."

"We'll do more than just see," Serena teased her husband, kissing him again.

"And I think we all know what Jenny wants," teased Eric.

"To sell a thousand of these custom dresses?" she replied saucily. "Of course."

"Not that, the _other _one," her best friend responded, "but if the way Nate's looking at you is any indication, that's one New Year's resolution that's going to happen, oh, within the next couple of hours..."

"Doubt it takes that long," Ron quipped.

"Eric!" Jenny protested. "I can't believe you... and Ron, we just met!"

Both men laughed. Taking two flutes of champagne, and pulling her a little away from the group, Nate handed one of the glasses to Jenny.

"They're right, you know," he told her, as their glasses clinked together in a toast. "The second that ball drops, I am taking you _home_, and I am taking you to _bed_, and you are not going to leave it till we have to get to brunch tomorrow. And just so that you know, I'm calling Johnny first thing in the morning, and I'm telling him to take the door off that guest suite, and we are turning it into a freaking _game room."_

"I'd put up more of a fuss out of principle if your bed weren't so comfortable," Jenny teased. "I've always slept well with you... so I know I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"Oh, Miss Humphrey, I don't think you're going to be sleeping much _at all." _His lips found her ear. "You've got _seven nights _of hot sex that you owe me, and I plan to collect."

And that was the last thing Nate Archibald said to Jenny Humphrey in 2017, because before she could reply, the ball dropped.

"...three... two... ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**~to be continued~**

**A/N – **My jewels and my nonpareils, I tried my _very best _to get to a certain _very special_ New Year's night into this chapter! But the pages and the word count grew long... and people already _complain about how long Liz's chapters are... _so I decided to cut things at midnight. But oh, have I got some good stuff in store for you in Chapter 9. Just know that in the story outline, 8-9 were supposed to be one chapter covering both New Year's Eve and New Year's Day.

The real life inspiration for Jenny's "nothing but jewels" cocktail dress is Jovani's 7757 prom and special occasion dress that many celebs and socialites have been wearing this season, including Paris Hilton. What's in my head is something like that. The very wonderful **Chrys1130 **made a lovely art of Jenny wearing the dress that I'll post to Tumblr soon. If you ship Chair, and haven't read her amazing fics "For Love or Legacy" and "Charlie in Real Life," among others, what are you waiting on?

Still humming Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" as I start work on Chapter 9. A modern fairytale deserves classic love songs, don't you think? I loved making that NJ's first dance. :) It will show up later in the story, too.

The title of Chapter 9? "Gentlemen Prefer Pancakes." I'm laughing so hard about it! Well, Nate and Jenny spend the rest of the night _and _the morning together (cackle) and _finally _exchange Christmas presents with each other. Then there's the brunch (and its aftermath), and what happens there sets the whole tone for the second half of the fic. (At 15-20 chapters, 9 is the midpoint.) Some of the characters we've been missing for the past few chapters will be at brunch, including William and Lily van der Woodsen. And there are a couple of characters who crash... because what's an Upper East Side brunch without crashers, really? And who better a match for the wickedness that is Tripp and Maureen Vanderbilt than the _most devious duo _on the Upper East Side... _with _their darling great-nephew Henry in tow, no less?

Grab your mimosas and your Bloody Marys, my dears. We're going to have a blast!

Nothing much to say in this author's note, except... I'm about to open another Word document, and get right back to it! The fic is writing itself in my head so quickly that I'm 2-3 chapters ahead of myself at any given point. Between illness and the long holiday weekend, I've had time to write fic as if it's my full-time job. I only hope that I don't get too far ahead of you guys' ability (and time available) to read!

I cannot _believe _that the following people actually read all of Chapter 7 in _less than 24 hours: _**Kuwaiti shipper, Berries16**, **SusanXG, Lindy, Bree, The Singing and Reading Girl, lydiamae, Marie, talz89, jrg33, fan, aliMmiller, Guest, Judy24, Togane, Seph Meadowes, Delena 1864, notoutforawalk, Donna L. Crawford, Maryl **and **bookworm455. **Thank you for coming on this roller coaster ride with me!

Fasten your seat beats, folks! 2018's going to be one heck of a year for our lovebirds..._ hold on tight!_

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	9. Gentlemen Prefer Pancakes

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T, those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 9 – Gentlemen Prefer Pancakes**

Somewhere in the background, Jenny Humphrey assumed that "Auld Lang Syne" was playing, bells were ringing, and confetti was falling.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? _

Well, one "old acquaintance" of hers would never be forgotten. And just then, he was the only one she wanted to be acquainted with as they shared their first kiss of 2018.

_Want to get out of here? _She wasn't sure if Nate was asking it aloud, if she was reading it in his eyes, or if her overactive imagination had dreamed it up after the stalemate of the past week. But somehow, she heard herself saying (or thinking, or _dreaming) yes, let's._

The next thing she knew, they were in the back of a cab. How he managed to hail one, or how they actually got through the crowded celebratory streets of Manhattan, she never afterward knew. She was so caught up in the moment, in what she was feeling, in _him _that she only knew it when they were pulling up in front of their building.

Her feet never touched the ground. Nate swept her up in his arms, cradling her...

_Happy New Year, Mr. Archibald, Miss Humphrey!_

Was it the doorman who'd said it? The night desk attendant? Jenny didn't know. She only knew the sensation of the elevator rising to the top floor, the door opening to the Glass Box, Nate stepping over its threshold and finding his way to his bedroom in the dark.

He laid her down on his bed for the first time since Christmas Day. Although she was no longer moving, Jenny felt as if she were flying. Meanwhile, Nate shrugged off his jacket, and stood still for a moment, as if at a loss.

"What's wrong?"

"I... don't want to rip your dress. I mean, I _want_ to... but after what you said..."

At his words, Jenny just _melted. After my speech about how much time this dress took to make, I guess I deserve no less._

"Nate? I know how to sew," she said with a soft, inviting smile. "_Rip it."_

In an instant, he was next to her on the bed. The delicate top layer of the frock she'd planned for a year and sewn for _months_ was ripped from neck to hem. Crystals and beads scattered in the corner of the room that the offending garment landed in.

_The look in his eyes... _He was taking in the fitted underdress that clung to her curves, was cut low and high, and was the same pale rose shade as her skin. But she wasn't expecting his hands to reach around her, push up the hem... and cup her bare derriere.

"Mmm... thought so," he rasped into her ear. "So what happened to your panties?" She was getting _so _wet, and he hadn't removed a single stitch of his clothing yet.

"Didn't want any lines."

"So you're planning to create a nation of women who don't wear underwear... _and_ who walk around in 'nothing but jewels.'" Pause, then a nip of her earlobe. "I approve."

She laughed in response. He covered her mouth with his, stifling her mirth for the time being. Hands became impatient as his sought to remove the fitted slip from her body, and hers opened his shirt as quickly as she could manage, popping buttons and running greedy fingers down his bare chest. He helped her loosen then remove his tie, never breaking their kiss.

Jenny pulled his shirt off. Her hands slid over his arms, loving the feel of the muscles beneath her palms. On some level, she still couldn't believe this was happening to her. He was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on, a fantasy beyond any reality an ordinary girl like her could expect to experience. But on another level, she knew very well how much this living, breathing, flesh-and-blood man wanted only _her_ in that moment... because the evidence was tenting his expensive pants.

When she broke their kiss and dropped her eyes, a sexy grin spread across his face as he picked up on her train of thought.

"Oh no, sweetheart. Not this time." He pushed her gently down on the bed, rolling the slip up and over her head so that she was bare for him. "Not till I get _everything _I want from you first."

She still was wearing her garters and stockings and shoes. Nate made no effort to remove them, but he did take off his own pants and boxers, never breaking his gaze from her naked body. Then he was back in her arms, pinning her to the bed, pulsing length hard between her thighs as he found her mouth again.

"I should..." he mumbled as an afterthought, breaking their kiss, reaching toward the dresser.

"I'm on the Pill. Have been for a long time. So, only if you want to."

In response, Nate reached a hand between them, seeking the sweet pearl he'd tasted the week before. Jenny gasped with pleasure as he flicked it, then slid a finger along her soaked slit to test her readiness.

"Jenny," Nate moaned as she wrapped her long legs around him, crossing them high on his back.

In that moment, nothing else existed besides the two of them. Jenny wanted nothing more in the world than to be one with him. She opened her mouth, but could only gasp with pleasure as he pushed fully inside her with one delicious stroke... Jenny thought she'd never feel anything so damn good again in her _life... _the feel of his thick length stirred a deep longing within her_..._

...and then, he _came. _He poured into her, thrusting erratically, calling out her name, clearly _completely _overcome.

At first, Jenny wasn't sure how to react... but then, she was _amused. _She realized exactly what had just happened, and was _floored_. Not to mention a little flattered.

Nate, for his part, was mortified_. _After he finished, he rolled them both over so that she was on top, then buried his forehead against her shoulder. But Jenny felt totally triumphant. After so many years of feeling as if it was only _her _who wanted _him _so badly? Obviously, the feeling was pretty mutual!

"Nate? Look at me."

"Noooo... I can't..." he protested. "I mean... after all this time? Not even when I was a _teenager _did I ever... oh, _God._"

"Nathaniel _Fitzwilliam_ Archibald, if you don't look at me _right now_," she fussed.

"You just... used my _entire _name. Not a chance."

Giggle. "Nate, _look at me..."_

He did. And Jenny wanted so badly to laugh at him because he was just so _cute, _and _boyish, _and _embarrassed._ But she knew she couldn't... she'd hurt his feelings. So she tried to soothe his injured ego.

"It happens. You can't tell me that you've never done that before." Her voice was tender as she stroked his hair.

"Never," he admitted, breaking eye contact again, looking everywhere but at her. "Not even my first time. And..." He was flustered now. "To be honest, I... I almost didn't make it that far. But _feeling _you, Jenny... _being with you..._" Beneath her, she could feel him stirring again. "I told you, you make me feel like I'm a teenager all over again."

"But you've had so many women."

"I've never had _you_. I wanted to make our first time special for you..."

Her hands cupped his face. She leaned down to kiss him, curtaining them both with her hair.

"It _is _special. Do you know how flattering it is that the great Nathaniel Archibald, Golden Boy of the Upper East Side, ladykiller of Manhattan, unattainable bachelor, lost it completely when he was with me? No one would ever believe it of the playboy who's taken so many women to bed. I think your reputation is safe." She kissed him again. "We have all night."

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I don't think you realize just how badly I want you, Jenny. I just want this to be good for you."

"_You _are good for me," she said softly, moving to kiss his chin, then his Adam's apple. "I've done nothing but dream of you since Christmas night," she rained kisses down on his chest, "and remember everything that you did to me. Have you been dreaming about me too this week, Nate?"

Her breath breezed against his cock, which was swiftly coming back to life. He let out a strangled sound.

"No wonder you got so excited, so _quickly_... tell me, did you imagine your hand was me?" She grabbed his larger hand in her smaller one, wrapping both around his length as he arched off the bed in pleasure. "Now, I tried to imagine _my _fingers were yours..." She removed their hands from his fully erect member, then placed them between her legs. "But you see, they just weren't _big _enough..."

She gasped with pleasure as he pinned her back to the bed again, thrusting two fingers fully inside of her. She was soaking wet for him, and in response, he lowered his head and gave her an encore of his performance from Christmas night...

This time, however, Nate only got to the letter D before he had her screaming and writhing beneath him. And this time, there would be no sleeping just yet.

For now that the edge was off, they could take their time and make sweet, gentle love. They kissed, touched, and caressed each other tenderly, eyes saying everything they had no words for yet. Jenny's garters and stockings and shoes were removed so that there was nothing but the two of them, exploring each other, getting to know all the best spots on each other's bodies... memorizing them.

And when he entered her again, it was _endless... _or so it felt that way to Jenny_. _He began with slow, masterful strokes, lifting her up to be in his lap, angling her for the position that would bring them both the most pleasure. But once again, the irresistible feel and addictively _tight _fit of her sweet heat proved to be too much for him. Soon, he was speeding up, thrusting hard, blindly, seeking her release and his own.

"Come on, sweetheart," he grated out hoarsely. "Come for me..."

And she did. If she'd thought what he'd done to her on Christmas Day had been something, she lost it completely with the feel of him, sliding in and out of her. Jenny had dreamed... she'd imagined... but the _reality _of Nate's lovemaking was _incredible. _She had partners in the past. Perhaps fewer of them than she let people think, but she wasn't an innocent girl. But somewhere in the back of the shred of rational mind she had left, Jenny wondered what she had been doing all the years before _him_... whatever it was, it certainly couldn't compare to _this._

As she shook from her own climax, she felt him let go... which seem to trigger something even deeper and more primal in her than mere sex. They were man and woman in that moment... yin and yang, day and night, sun and moon, Mars and Venus... opposites coming together in a cataclysm that had the power to break and remake the world.

They exhaled at the same time. Jenny clung close, not willing to lose the moment. She listened to his heartbeat and his breath in the silence. Tasting his sweat on her tongue. Feeling his fingers splayed against her back.

"Jenny Humphrey," he panted, stroking her spine as his lips found her temple, "what have you done to me?"

She felt as if she were glowing. _I love him, _she thought. _I know it's crazy of me, and I should be careful. There's no future for us... what he wants out of life and what I want are so different. I need a man who will understand my need to create, to innovate and break barriers, to challenge authority. He needs a woman who's a diplomat, the perfect hostess who will help him build his political career and birth a dynasty for him. We're so different._

_But right now, in this moment, I am in love with him. So in love. Truly, madly, deeply, all that stuff. But I'm not going to be a child and wish for the impossible. Instead, I'm going to enjoy him for whatever time we get to have together._

Calming her tumultuous thoughts, she responded flippantly:

"Remember what I said about waiting so long to make love to a girl you actually like? Next time, don't wait ten years before taking me to bed."

"I'm not waiting another _ten minutes. _Or five. Or _one._"

And for the rest of the night, Nate made good on that promise.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

When his alarm went off at dawn, Nate knew he was alone. He blinked, rolling over to glance at the text message his father sent about meeting for their daily run. Then he rolled over again to confirm that yes, Jenny was gone.

He had two seconds of wondering if she'd _really _gone back to the guest room after their extraordinary night together. Then he sniffed the air... something smelled _wonderful. _With the biggest grin on his face, he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms (that never made it to his body the night before) and left the room.

Making his way out of the master suite and to the kitchen, he was greeted by a sight that if he had his way, he'd be treated to every morning for the rest of his life. For there was Jenny, long blonde hair up in a high ponytail, wearing nothing except one of his Hugo Boss shirts and a pair of his socks. It was seven-thirty in the morning, and here was his incredibly cute girlfriend, frying pancakes and bacon, brewing coffee, and singing softly to herself.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth..._

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good..._

Nate's mouth went dry. Her back was to him, so she had no idea he was watching her. He marveled as she took the bacon out of one pan, then tossed a pat of butter into another. A small but growing stack of pancakes was on a plate next to the stove.

Sure, there had been some other mornings of yesteryear where he'd been around and she made breakfast, or helped Rufus or Dan make it. But frankly, none of those mornings had happened after a long night of the most fantastic sex he'd ever had.

He was definitely hungry for more than food.

She continued to sing as he walked up, very quietly, behind her:

_Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could..._

The moment Nate's arms closed around her waist, Jenny turned around. She was startled but clearly very happy to see him.

"Oh, Nate! I didn't hear you!"

"I know, you were too busy singing." He kissed her.

"I'm a Humphrey. We sing. We cook. It's what we do." She kissed him back. "Hungry? I'm making pancakes out of what I found... you don't have any bananas and I'm not really sure _what _that date was all about on your peanut butter jar, because it didn't seem to be from this _decade_, but the chocolate chips seemed safe..." She giggled as his lips found her neck. "_Nate!"_

"I know what I'm hungry for," he told her, "and it's not_ those_ pancakes, delicious as they smell."

"Seriously, Nate, you've got to eat _something_."

"We're going to brunch in a few hours."

"You can't eat at brunch! You're the guest of honor."

"I'm a guy, Jen," he said, totally amused. "I run, lift, play basketball. I don't exactly have to watch my weight."

"It has nothing to do with your weight," she insisted. "What, are you going to talk to your potential donors with _parfait breath? _Grin at the City Council with pieces of bacon stuck between your teeth? Invite your committee to the ski weekend with a _blueberry _tongue?"

He frowned. "You've got a point."

"Of course. That's my job, to think about these things. But..." she smiled wickedly and let him back her up into the counter, "if you eat your breakfast like a good boy_, maybe_ there'll be a treat for you at the end."

"Hm. I like that idea. But I've got another one that I like better."

"What's that?"

"Treats before _and _after breakfast," he growled, reaching over to shut the stove off, then hoisting her up to the island. His hands spanned her waist as their eyes met. A small, knowing smile played about her lips.

"Only if you promise to eat up."

Nate unbuttoned the shirt she'd poached (_his _shirt, _his _woman, all _his_) and pushed open the sides, revealing her sexy, slender bare frame. His breath caught at the sight. He'd been with all kinds of women, all shapes, all sizes, and from all over the globe. But there wasn't a sight that he'd ever found more appealing than the girl perched in front of him.

"Oh, I think you'll find I finish _everything_ on my plate... every time."

He lowered his head, and kissed a path from the hollow of her throat, over to her left breast. Lifting the velvety soft mound with a cupping hand, he laved the delectable pink nipple, fast pebbling between his lips. In response, she arched toward him, and her whimper hit his ears.

Jenny had set the bowl of chocolate chip pancake batter on the counter only a couple of feet away from their love play. It was easy for Nate to grab the spatula, to swipe her other breast with it, and of course, to enjoy a taste...

"Nate!" she moaned helplessly, as he cleaned her up with his tongue. "I can't... I can't _believe..."_

He shushed her by dipping a batter-covered fingertip into her mouth. "But it's _delicious," _he said huskily, feeling his arousal jump a bit as she sucked the sweet mixture off his finger. "Don't you agree?"

In response, she pulled the drawstring of his pajama bottoms down... and either _she _sank down on him... or _he _sank into _her... _or most likely, they just met halfway in a sensual collision of mutual need.

Nate swore under his breath at the feel of her as he glided in and out, setting a rhythm that began slow and deep, but soon grew frenzied and _hot._ How could anything... or _anyone... _feel so damned _good?_ It was almost as if she had been custom made for him, for his body, and his desires. It was as if the way that one girl smiled, the feel of another's back, the way one would wrap her legs around him and take him to heaven, the way another sounded...

...it was as if _all of those girls _were combined and then eclipsed by this _one amazing girl. _And _nothing _he'd ever experienced was quite like being inside Jenny Humphrey. Talk about _customized... _she fit him like a _glove._

She was coming apart, screaming his name, inner walls gripping his length so exquisitely that it triggered his own climax. He roared in response, pounding her sexy little ass into the granite island, forgetting to be considerate, or polite, or any kind of gentleman at all... just fucking his sexy, sweet new girlfriend until she couldn't walk. Somewhere through the blood roaring in his ears, he heard her scream his name, and at the sound, he let go.

The second he recovered, Nate felt guilty. Was she all right? What had he done, just hours before they were supposed to make a public appearance?

"Jenny, I..."

He was interrupted by the sound of her laughter. She was looking down at something on the floor.

The ceramic mixing bowl had fallen and crashed. Pieces of pottery, and splatters of batter, were _everywhere._

"So much for my plan to feed my man before his big event," Jenny sighed, as he helped her down from the island. "Just know that I tried to save you from potential embarrassment this afternoon when you've got pieces of stuffed miniature artichoke stuck between your teeth."

"Hey, I don't even _like_ artichokes."

"What kind of rich dude hates artichokes? I thought artichoke love was required on the Upper East Side." She kissed him. "Makes my plan to ply you with regular people's food even more important. For regular people, artichokes are for special occasions... unless you're at Chili's or a pub and order the spinach-artichoke dip..."

"Jenny," he said, pulling her into his arms. "As much as I can't wait to eat whatever you make, you can have whatever you want at the touch of a button. I don't want you to feel that you _have_ to cook for me."

Her fingers traced his lips softly. "But I like cooking for you. It was so much fun back when you lived with us, because you'd never had a home cooked meal. I think it could be even more fun now... that is, if you'd actually _let_ me cook."

Nate marveled at how perfect she felt in his arms. "You know, that's a very big 'if.' Because I'm thinking you just may be too _hot_ for the kitchen."

"Well, _I'm_ thinking about your stomach. _You're _thinking about... other things." She dropped her eyes significantly, and he chuckled.

"How about a deal? I'll send Johnny grocery shopping tomorrow if you make a list..." He trailed off.

"And?" she smirked.

"_And_ if you take a shower with me right now."

Her arms went around his neck. "Deal. _Especially _since you got me all sticky."

"I like you sticky_._"

She squealed as he lifted her off her feet. "Nate, we _have _to be on time for brunch! You can't be late to your own event..."

"That's just it. It's _my _event. So the way I see it, it doesn't get started till _I_ get there. So I'm taking my time."

Swinging her up and over his shoulder, he made his way back to the bedroom.

Unbeknownst to Nate, Howard Archibald, who'd been calling for an _hour, _shrugged and went on his morning run solo. Figuring his son had found something more important to do.

Or... some_one._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny was slightly unnerved as the elevator rose. She tried to decipher the reason for her fluttering insides. It wasn't as if this was the first event she'd been on Nate's arm for. She'd spent the better part of the past ten days by his side, whether they were friendly, fighting, or (as of the past eighteen hours) intimate.

But this was the first time she'd be scrutinized at close range beyond their friends, the Humphreys, the Vanderbilt-Archibald clan, or Nate's employees at the _Spectator_. This was a gathering of some of the most powerful men and women in New York City, the country, and the world. Of course, Jenny had gone to school with the sons and daughters of important people, but never had she been under this kind of microscope.

"You're shaking," observed Nate, who'd been on a phone call. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed he'd put his phone away, and had an arm around her waist.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Are you nervous?"

She just looked up at him with imploring, doubt-filled eyes.

"Don't be. Everyone's going to love you. Besides, we kind of match."

Nate was wearing a dark blue Thom Browne suit, with a silver-grey patterned tie. Jenny had made the tie from the same fabric she'd made her solid silver bolero jacket from. Underneath, she wore a basic navy blue Chanel sheath dress and Jimmy Choo silver glitter peeptoe slingbacks...

She _couldn't _bring herself to wear pearls again, though. Instead, she wore brushed pewter drop earrings, a shaped glass pendant, and her everyday rings... the small and understated class ring she'd gotten upon graduation from Hudson High, and a beautiful antique aquamarine ring her mother had given to her for her twenty-first birthday.

"Yes, we do," she replied. "I just hope it's not too much."

He kissed her hairline. "It'll be fine. And just remember, I'm not actually _running _for anything yet. This is just a meet and greet, same as half the events you attended in high school."

"And if I get nervous? Or don't know what to say?"

"Just catch my eye, wave, and know that in that moment, you're the person I'm most glad is in the room."

And Jenny thought that she might have the very best boyfriend in the world.

The elevator opened, and within a few steps, they were in the elegant salon at the Palace that Blair Bass had selected for the brunch. To Blair's credit, she hadn't earned her reputation as the very finest hostess on the Upper East Side for nothing. The room was impeccably decorated, the tables were indeed set with Nate's "power colors" of blue and green, and many Very Important People were already milling about with their Bloody Marys, mimosas, and bellinis.

When Blair saw the couple coming down the hall, she beckoned to them, and must have alerted Chuck, because as soon as they crossed the threshold, he'd already gotten everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Blair and I thank you for coming this morning. It is our pleasure to introduce you to the next mayor of New York City, Nate Archibald!"

There was resounding applause. Jenny couldn't help but smile at the sight of so many sage-looking people who seemed quite enthusiastic about Nate. She held on to his arm, finding Dan, Serena, and Eric in the crowd, who waved and smiled. (She also saw Howard and Anne Archibald, Tripp and Maureen Vanderbilt, and William Vanderbilt, whose reactions were not quite as enthusiastic.)

William and Lily van der Woodsen were also there, and so were Cyrus and Eleanor Waldorf Rose, much to her surprise. It seemed as if the entire Upper East Side had come out for one of their own.

"There's my Uncle Natie!" exclaimed a little voice, barreling toward the couple standing in the doorway. Nate bent down to scoop up an impeccably suited Henry Bass as the guests "awwwed" then applauded again.

Confused, Henry turned to Jenny.

"J, why won't the people stop _clapping?" _he asked her in a loud voice that was clearly meant to be a whisper. "I wanna show Uncle Nate what I _made _for him..."

Jenny smiled at him and whispered, "Just a minute, kiddo."

"But I don't _wanna _wait..." Patience, Jenny reflected, wasn't Henry's strong suit.

"Well, you can show me in a sec, and once your Uncle Nate finishes talking to people, we can show him together. Okay?"

Henry nodded. "Okay."

Jenny finished her side conversation with the little boy as Nate put him down, and he ran back to his parents. When the applause quieted, Nate finally spoke.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out _far _too early on New Year's morning." Everyone laughed. "Although you'll be missing the Rose Bowl parade, I hope that I'll be able to talk to each of you individually to express my appreciation for your faith in me. No matter what happens this year, I want to assure you that I have the very best interests of this city at heart, and I will always support what is best for New York.

"While I have your attention, I'd like to introduce everyone to this lovely lady by my side. This is Jenny Humphrey, who's already keeping me on track... and helping me find neckties that are easier on the eyes than the ones I usually pick out." More laughter. "I think you'll find her as charming as I do."

Jenny, who hadn't been expecting any kind of official introduction, found that her butterflies disappeared as people applauded. She beamed.

_Not fake anymore. Real. _So _real. And if his mother and grandfather don't like it, they can bite me._

Then it was time to circulate. Jenny met all of the committee members and their spouses, along with local politicians from the party, including two of the borough presidents...

...and the current Governor of New York, who was also a member of their party. Jenny always liked the guy because he was born and raised in Brooklyn. Mario Imperioli was a larger than life man who had been the mayor of the city when she was a little girl. She knew that her parents thought the world of him, too, especially Rufus. (Dan was a bit more critical of his policies, but that was Dan.)

"Nate, it's about time!" boomed the governor as he walked into the room with his entourage, pulling the younger man into a bear hug. Nate wasn't a small man, but next to the gov, he looked like a midget. "That interview you did with me last year? I owe you one!"

"Mario! I can't believe you came down for this on a holiday!"

"Wouldn't miss it. Gina sends her best. _She's _the one who told me it's your time, and you _know _who runs the Imperioli household. Speaking of which..." He looked at Jenny, who was wide-eyed and just a little starstruck at the sight of the charismatic, famous governor. "She's _cute."_

Nate grinned at her as Mario released him. "Yeah, I know. Want to guess where she's from?"

The governor caught his meaning instantly. "Are you _serious? _Upper East Side kid like you went for a _Brooklyn _babe? Well," he swept down to gallantly kiss Jenny's cheek, "I tell everyone who'll listen that _we _grow the best girls in the world, Jenny. Looks like Nate took me up on that advice! Ha! It took a _Brooklyn_ girl to hook New York's most eligible bachelor! I love it!"

Once you got past the governor's bombast, he was really quite the conversationalist. Five minutes into his conversation with Jenny, he turned to Nate, and clapped him on the back.

"She's perfect for you. I'm gonna tell that _grandfather _of yours if you marry her, you've got _my _endorsement and my vote."

Jenny couldn't even _look _at Nate. "We... just started dating."

"So what? I knew my Gina seven weeks before I tied _her _down. Thirty-two years, five children, and eight elections later, she _still _can't get rid of me." He clapped Nate on the shoulder. "Young politician like you should be married, Nate. Shows you're stable and responsible. I like her... and she's _cute. _Don't let her get away!"

"Wow," said Jenny to Nate after the governor moved on and before the next group of people reached them. "He's just as much of a character in person as he is on TV!"

"Yeah, and he's actually _subdued_ today. Here, let me introduce you to some of the members of Council..."

It wasn't until Jenny excused herself to go to the ladies' room over an hour later that she left Nate's side. Resolving to fix him a plate or to find someone who could (because he _hadn't _eaten before they left home, despite her very best efforts), Jenny started to open the door, but it was locked. She thought about knocking, but halted when she realized a heated conversation was already in progress inside.

"...so are we perfectly clear about what you will and _won't _be doing from now till November?" said one woman, whose voice was slightly muffled.

"_Excuse _me, but do you know who I am?" That was _definitely _Maureen. Jenny's blood ran cold. If she was already causing trouble or plotting something, this was something that Nate needed to know about right away.

"Oh, sweetie. I don't think you know who _I _am. I'm Mrs. Bass."

Jenny cracked a grin. She knew _exactly _who was in there, cornering up Nate's diabolical cousin-in-law!

Maureen scoffed. "You wish you were Blair Bass, you liar_."_

"Thank you. I lie with the best of them, and I _am _indeed a Bass. Just not Blair... allow me to introduce myself. My name is _Georgina _Bass, and my _husband _and I are going to be watching you and _your _husband like _hawks_."

"Georgina Bass? I'm not familiar... who did you say your husband was again?"

Jenny was so caught up in her eavesdropping that she didn't realize that _she _was being spied on.

"Uncle Jack!" said Henry, running out of the busy salon and toward his great-uncle, who'd been hovering only a few feet away from Jenny. "J, what are you _doing_ down there?"

"About to use the ladies' room," responded Jenny, eyeing Jack. "Hi."

She wasn't very acquainted with Chuck's uncle, only having seen him in passing at events. Now he was regarding her with an expression that seemed a more jesting version of Chuck's stare, although they didn't look much alike. It was uncanny.

"Hello," Jack replied. "Hen, go find your cousin, I'm going to take Blondie here for a walk."

"Her name's not Blondie," giggled Henry. "Her name is _Jenny. _But I call her J like Mommy does!"

A tow-headed boy of about seven or eight years came running down the hall after Henry. "Henry, come _on,_" he called. "Your mom's looking for you!"

"But J told me she's gonna look at what I made for Uncle Natie!"

Jack ruffled his great-nephew's hair. "I'll have her back before you finish your eggs Benedict, kid." Then looked up at his stepson. "Milo, take him back inside."

Milo shrugged. "Okay."

"Let's walk," he said to Jenny as Henry ran to catch up with the older boy, then raced him back into brunch.

"I really do have to pee..."

"Hold it." His voice brooked no refusal. "And by the way, if you're going to play the role of a political wife, you've got to stop saying things like 'pee.' Show some class."

Jenny didn't say anything. She just ignored the jab. In spite of herself, she was curious about why Jack and Georgina were back. She was more interested in answers than banter or insults. Following Jack down the hall, he pulled her into a side room, which looked to have been an office at some point.

Jack left her at the doorway, walked toward the window, and looked out.

"Why are you here, Jack?"

He turned to face her. "Chuck called me after Nate's warehouse burned down last week. He asked us to come back to the city."

"What does Nate's warehouse fire have to do with anything?"

"Because Chuck thinks the people who set it on fire are probably at brunch today."

Jenny's eyes widened.

"But these people are his supporters!"

"They _say _they're supporters. Some are because they truly believe Nate is the best possible candidate. Others are here for themselves, to see what they can get out of being associated with him. And still others... well, they're here to sabotage him. Perhaps even worse."

Jenny shook her head, then turned to leave. "I have to warn Nate."

"You'll do _no _such thing," snapped Jack. "The boy is doing exactly what he needs to be doing... making every man and woman of consequence in New York think the world of him, raising money starting with this five _thousand _dollar a plate brunch, and dating a girl like _you."_

"A girl like me?"

"I remember reading about you," Jack observed. "Back when you were a kid, on Gossip Girl. Pretty little blonde broad, out-designed Eleanor Waldorf at age fifteen, homeless for a while, dealt drugs, probably _on _drugs..."

"I was never on drugs!"

"...And _seriously _hung up on Nate Archibald. Blair's successor... the most popular girl at Constance. Yep, your brother captured it all, and we all read about it."

Jack walked back toward Jenny.

"The one thing that stood out in all that, Blondie, was how _tough _you were. And you're gonna have to be tough for what's ahead. You're not alone. You've got Chuck and Blair in your corner... Chuck's in there sizing up the men, while Blair is chattering with all the ladies. If there's anyone in there who has an agenda and they slip up, my nephew and his wife _will _catch it.

"Then you've got me and Georgina here for the arm-twisting... and we _dearly _love to twist arms, it's so much more _fun _than mere torture..."

"Get to the point, Jack."

"We have Nate's back. He's going to need us because there are some people out there who don't want him to be mayor, because that means he's got a fast track to the governor's office..."

"I don't understand. Nate hasn't even officially declared. Even if he runs for mayor, why do people assume he'd want to eventually be governor?"

"Because Imperioli _loves_ him. Nate saved his ass a couple of years ago with his feature interview right before his re-election. Cover story on the _Spectator, _streaming video... it went international. Mario's gonna run one more time, then he's going to retire out of politics... the wife had a cancer scare last year and he's a family man.

"When Imperioli leaves office, he's going to throw his machine behind Nate. People weren't sure if he would... the working class Italians and the WASP bluebloods are from different factions of the party... usually, they don't like each other much... but according to Chuck, the people in Albany are saying Mario's telling everyone that Nate's the real deal. The Imperioli machine is _huge. _One of the last blue collar ethnic old-fashioned party machines in the country, but it works. It worked for his father a generation ago, and it's worked for the son. And as the young governor of New York... handsome, from a famous family with a recognizable name... American royalty."

"If that happens, Nate would be one of the most popular politicians in our party in the country," Jenny finished slowly.

"You've got it. Camelot all over again. FDR... Kennedy... Reagan... Obama... _Archibald."_

Jenny's blood ran cold.

"I thought Blair was just kidding about Nate running for President someday. I really don't think he wants to."

"Of course he doesn't right now. But in another eight years, things'll look different to him. Twelve years from now, they'll look _very _different. There's an endgame that some of the power players in there have in mind for him, including Mario Imperioli, Imperioli's many friends in Congress... and a couple of our former Presidents."

She blinked and shook her head. Certainly she believed the world of him, but it was her _Nate. _What would this all mean?

"This is going to be one of the most watched elections in the country from the moment he throws his hat in the ring. Nate reminds people of Jack and Bobby Kennedy in their youth, and before them, the Roosevelts. _Everyone_ likes him. What's more, and what's different from when he was a kid, is that everyone who knows him _trusts _him. That's huge. That's _rare. _If he can get into the mayor's office before he's thirty, they're going to start grooming him for bigger things. But he's got to have an inner circle... and_ we're _it, Blondie."

"If all of you have Nate's back," Jenny said quietly, "then where does that leave me?"

"By his side. Which is right where he wants you. There's already buzz behind your back at the brunch. Everyone's saying Imperioli couldn't stop talking about you before he left... that 'Nathaniel Archibald might be William Vanderbilt's grandson, but when it came time to find a wife, the kid crossed the bridge to _Brooklyn...'"_

"I am _not _his wife," snapped Jenny. "And Brooklyn has nothing to do with why he likes me."

Jack sized her up pointedly in response. "Yeah, I'm with you, Blondie. I can see _exactly _why he likes you. That hair... those eyes... _those legs... _and your body's not half bad, either..."

"Ugh, _yuck..." _Jenny had heard about how creepy Chuck's Uncle Jack was but had never experienced it firsthand. "Get to the point."

"Nate put you on his campaign committee for a reason. He didn't have to do that, he could have done what a lot of politicians do to their girlfriends and wives... give them the knitting circle, keep the dirt and grime away from their dainty little hands." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, then a lighter, clearly intending to light up. "But supporting William Vanderbilt's move to put Tripp and Maureen on the campaign committee? _Genius. _You need to continue to make them think you're an ally, hoping to make good with the Vandys..."

"I don't give a crap about the effing Vanderbilts after the way I was treated."

"But _they_ don't need to know that. Make nice with Maureen, and _watch her. _She knows Blair is on to her, and _my _wife is going to make her too uncomfortable to plot anything close to the schemes she employed to keep Tripp in office. But you're an unknown." He grinned like the Joker. "_You _are Nate's secret weapon."

Jenny shook her head. "Thanks for the information, Jack. But this secret weapon needs to get to the potty before she leaks!"

Scurrying out of the room, Jenny rolled her eyes at Jack's last comment before he enjoyed his smoke.

"Go _pee_ in the _potty_, Blondie. We're going to make a First Lady out of you yet."

"Kick rocks, Jack," Jenny called over her shoulder. "I mean it."

"And I mean what _I _said. No need to thank me... it's inevitable."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So how do you think things went?" Nate asked, accepting the craft beer that the Basses' butler offered him.

"Better than even I could have predicted," was Chuck's assessment as he set his whiskey glass down. The football game was on in front of them, but they were only checking scores, not watching. "You've got Imperioli. If you want to run, you'll have him on your side."

"Who else is in the field?"

"On our side? Probably O'Shea, Muhammad, and Horowitz. No one else has the funds or the constituency to mount a successful campaign."

"So with O'Shea, we can kiss Staten Island good-bye." Colin O'Shea was a popular councilman from a Staten Island police and fire family. "Muhammad... Daryl's actually going to give up his Congressional seat for the run?"

"That's what the word at the brunch was. If he does, there goes Harlem, and a few areas in Brooklyn. Horowitz appeals to the whiz kids and the transplants. He's more of a long shot because he wasn't born or raised here."

"I'd rather not run against Daryl. Remember, he went to Yale Law with Tripp and our fathers are friends... they worked together at Dad's old firm."

"I remember."

"Well, maybe there's a way to sweeten the deal for him if he chooses to stay in Congress another term."

Chuck nodded slowly, clearly impressed with his friend's thinking. "Maybe there is."

"If it's down to me, O'Shea, and Horowitz for sure? I think I'll go for it."

His best friend let out a deep breath.

"But I don't want to make a formal announcement till next month at the state convention. See if you can get Imperioli to introduce me, and I'll do it."

"That won't be difficult," Chuck said thoughtfully. "Mario did the committee's work for us. He sang your praises from the time he arrived, through _three _plates, and as he was walking out the door."

"My grandfather and his father have known each other a long time," observed Nate. "They're from two different worlds, but they got some big things done for this city when his dad was mayor. I've known Mario all my life. He's a good guy."

"Yes... and you _knew _your Brooklyn girlfriend was going to be a huge hit with him," Chuck smirked. "You should've seen the look on William's face."

"I actually think Anne turned green," Blair said, breezing into the Bass den to sit on her husband's lap. The butler approached her with her usual martini, but she shook her head, and it was removed. "It was a successful event, Nate. You raised a tidy sum of money and charmed everyone's pants off. And people loved Jenny, too."

"Speaking of which," frowned Nate, "where is she?" He hadn't seen her since they arrived at the Basses after brunch. It was around four o' clock in the afternoon.

"Upstairs playing with Henry. Hen says they're making you a _surprise," _beamed Blair.

Nate set down his beer and stood up. "You know what, I think I'll go check on them."

"Whatever you do, _don't _do anything on my son's bed!" Chuck called after him. "Send him downstairs and use a _guest _room for your amorous activities... I'm sure you'll find the drawers adequately supplied with..."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that!" was Nate's reply as he ascended the stairs.

Henry's room was actually a Jack and Jill suite all his own: bedroom and playroom, attached by a full bath in-between. It was in the playroom that Nate found Jenny and the little boy, both sprawled on their stomachs and coloring a posterboard together.

"Noooo, J!" protested Henry. "Stars aren't _blue_!_"_

"These stars will be," Jenny said. "Remember, we're using blue because that's your Uncle Nate's favorite color."

Henry snatched the blue Crayola from Jenny's hands. "J, are you and Uncle Nate gonna get married like Auntie S and Dan?"

Jenny blushed. (Nate thought he'd never seen anything cuter.) "I... don't know."

The little boy giggled. "But I heard my Mommy tell my Daddy that you loved Uncle Nate! Do you?"

"Yes," Jenny replied, closing her eyes. "I love him."

_She loves me, _thought Nate. _Jenny Humphrey loves me. _

"Then you're gonna get _married! _Mommy thinks you're gonna get married and my Mommy's _always _right!"

Jenny was clearly so flustered that she couldn't speak. Nate didn't know whether he should be flattered or offended. Henry turned very serious.

"Can I help sew your marry dress, J?"

"You mean my _wedding_ dress... and we'll discuss that if it happens. Your Uncle Nate and I are just dating, that's all."

"What's dating?"

"What your Auntie S and your _Uncle _Dan were doing before they got engaged and married. You spend a lot of time with that person because you like them a lot."

Henry giggled. "That's _silly!_ Girls don't like the same stuff as boys! Except... they both like wrestling!"

"Henry," explained Jenny patiently, "not all boys like wrestling, let alone girls."

"Sure they do! My Mommy and Daddy wrestle all the time! They wrestle and they sleep... a lot!"

Nate raised an eyebrow as Henry giggled. He was going to have to have a word with them about being more _careful _about what they said _and _did around that kid.

Jenny quickly changed the subject.

"Um, I think we're finished, Hen. Why don't you go take this to your Uncle Nate?"

Henry jumped up and turned around.

"UNCLE NATE!" he exclaimed, running to the door.

Nate swooped him up by the waist, swung him around a bit, and then tossed him up into the air. He knew he'd been neglecting his nephew lately, and planned to make it up in the weeks ahead. He was determined to be the very best uncle and godfather he could be. If he did become mayor, who knew how much time he'd have for moments like this...

"How's my favorite little buddy?"

"Good! I made something for you..." He ran back to where Jenny sat on the floor, picking up the posterboard (which was almost bigger than he was) and running it over to Nate.

"NA 4 NY," read Nate. "Is this for me?"

"Yes! Mommy says you've gotta have a whole _lot _of signs! I wanted to be first!" He pointed to Jenny. "J helped me! With the letters and the coloring!"

"Did she?" Nate said, taking in the beautiful sight of his girlfriend as she scooped up crayons from the floor and put them back into Henry's box. Her blonde hair caught the late afternoon light streaming from the playroom's windows, giving her an ethereal, angelic glow. She'd worn only a little makeup to brunch, and as much as he loved it when she expressed herself with different looks, _this _was the Jenny he appreciated most.

Finished cleaning up Henry's mess, she looked up at him with a demure smile... and heated, appraising eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied, not even trying to stop the smile from spreading even wider on his face. Then, to Henry, "Hen, why don't you show your Mom and Dad what you made before I take it home? J and I'll be down in a second."

"Okay! Do you love J, Uncle Nate?"

Jenny's smile faded and she went to put the crayons on the little boy's desk. Nate turned his nephew toward the door.

"Go on," Nate told the little boy, not answering his question. "Do as I've said."

With a little chortle, Henry scampered down the hall.

"That boy is a handful," Jenny said, turning off the lights. "I fear what he'll be like when he hits St. Jude's."

"Chuck and Blair, combined in one little body," Nate agreed. "The world isn't ready."

Jenny suddenly seemed very shy and tentative. Nate thought he understood why. Now that the euphoria of the New Year's celebration had worn off, and the much-anticipated brunch was in the rearview mirror, all that remained were the two of them... and the fact that they hadn't spoken much during the week before.

He closed the distance between the two of them, taking the decision away from her.

"Let's go home."

"You don't have to, Nate. Blair says that watching the game is a tradition for you."

"Yeah... for me and _Dan. _But your brother pulled me aside to let me know that the honeymoon isn't quite over just because he and Serena had to leave Hawaii early."

"But they came to brunch today."

"Exactly, because they had to _eat _sometime. Dan said it was the first real meal they'd had in twenty-four hours because..."

Jenny wrinkled her nose. "Thanks for the detail, Nate. Because you know, I _really _wanted more information about my brother's sex life. Doesn't every little sister?"

"Makes me glad to be a only child." He leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. "Come home with me. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Your Christmas present..."

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" she teased. "Christmas was a week ago! Besides..." She leaned up so that their lips were mere millimeters apart. "I'd say that bedtime story you read to me Christmas night was pretty nice. Wasn't that my present?"

"Yeah, you're _definitely _not from the Upper East Side." Nate tilted up her chin, then kissed her. "Don't let me get away with it! You deserve to _have _your cake... and get it _eaten_, too..."

"_Nate!" _she giggled.

"...which is_ exactly _what I plan to do after I give you your gift. But I'm tired and ready to relax with you..."

"J! Uncle Nate!" It was Henry, running back into the playroom.

Nate reached a hand down to his nephew. Henry took it, and frowned at his uncle. His dark eyes were looking at Nate's _other _hand, which was on Jenny's waist.

"Mommy and Daddy said I can spend the night with you! Yay!" Henry looked doubtful. "But you've only got two _rooms..." _and he said it as derisively as a little Bass could. "Where'm I gonna sleep?"

Nate sent an apologetic look Jenny's way. "We don't have to go to bed! We can camp out in the Glass Box!"

"YAY!" said Henry. "I'm gonna tell Mommy!"

"Come right back after you tell her, so we can help you pack!" his uncle yelled after him. Dorota had the holiday off.

"Guess the Christmas gift exchange and... _cake... _isn't going to happen after all, huh?" asked Jenny. Nate could tell she was disappointed but trying to hide it.

"Of course it'll happen."

Jenny frowned.

"He's _three. _Kids have bedtimes."

Jenny's frown disappeared. And the look she sent his way set his blood on fire.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny closed the book and tucked the blanket around the sleeping boy. Once she got over her initial annoyance at Chuck and Blair using Nate as an instant babysitter (something that she was going to talk to Blair about; the Basses couldn't take Nate's childcare services for granted now that _she_ was around), she had fun. They ordered pizza, called her mom Alison on the videophone (and promised a visit after work the next day), played Wii, and watched the latest Pixar movie. But Henry had stayed up with Dorota's kids the night before, and by eight-thirty, his eyes were heavy.

Nate got a phone call almost as soon as the movie was over, so Jenny was left to read one of Henry's many favorite stories to him, _Goodnight Moon. _Of course he was out like a light by the time she got to the end.

She stood up from the sofa, fully expecting Nate to be in the bedroom. Instead she was greeted by the _cutest _sight ever.

For there was Nate, eating pancakes. It was the sole stack of pancakes she'd managed to make earlier before the batter... was no more. A tall glass of milk was next to the plate and he was reaching for the syrup.

"Don't eat those!" she hissed, even as her heart was fluttering at his thoughtful gesture. "They've been in the fridge and they're like twelve hours old!

"That's why God invented microwaves." He forked a bite and groaned. "Jen, these are delicious..."

"If you think that, just imagine how scrumptious they were fresh off the griddle." She shook her head and folded her arms. "I could have made more... _especially _since from the looks of it, Johnny worked his magic and got the kitchen stocked properly."

"Nope, I love these, and I'm eating them... besides, I'd already tasted the batter. Knew they'd be good."

Jenny was suddenly warm all over, remembering their morning play.

"But _you're_ even better. Come here."

So Jenny and Nate shared a plate of warmed-up chocolate chip pancakes, a single glass of milk, from a single stool at the kitchen island. They took turns with the fork, her pushing bites into his mouth, him watching her nibble, then nibbling at her lips.

"I think I'm going to make you pancakes every morning," she breathed a while later, once the plate was nothing but syrup, and their lips were tingling from all the kisses they'd exchanged.

"Or at least on the mornings we don't have to go anywhere." His lips were kissing her temple, then tracing her delicate cheekbone. "We barely made brunch as it is."

"I'm glad we did." She smiled, remembering all the people she'd met and the conversations they'd had. "I was so proud of you."

"I was proud of you too," he murmured against her skin, then pulled away to look into her eyes. "Jen, I think I'm gonna go for it for sure. The Council vote is next week, and I've got it almost unanimously."

Her arms wound around his neck, and her fingers slid into his hair. He visibly relaxed as her fingertips traced soothing circles against his scalp.

"Then you're going to be the mayor of the city soon. And I'll be your first vote." _And your First Lady, _a small voice inside of her implored, just before she quieted _that _particular brand of nonsense. Many city politicians, including Cuomo and Bloomberg, had done just fine without wives. Nate would too.

His eyes were unreadable.

"I won't run unless you want me to."

"Nate, you're an adult. I can't tell you what to do. I wouldn't dream of setting your priorities or telling you what should be important to you..."

"_You _are what's important to me, sweetheart," he said, taking both of her hands in both of his. "You deserve..." He took a deep breath. "First of all, I want to let you know that I have not spoken to my mother since that conversation you overheard..."

"I'm sorry for listening in."

"I just wish you'd heard everything I said. Jenny, I'm not playing games here. I told my father that I want nothing to do with my family until they accept that I'm with you. Because I don't have any intention of letting you go _anywhere _after the state convention. This isn't for the media and it's not fake. It never really was on my end. I'm in this, Jenny. You _have _me."

Her heart thumped so loudly she was sure he could hear it. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out... so she just nodded.

"I've got to tell you something else. I... I wish I'd gone to London a year ago, or called you up and asked you to lunch in Paris as soon as I heard you were working for Blair two years before that. We could've had some time just to enjoy each other, get to know each other. Instead, everything's happening so fast. You know?"

"Everything happens for a reason." She kissed him softly, sweetly. "I'm just glad I'm here with you now."

"Good. Because _you _are my priority, Jenny. Not this campaign, not my family, and not even Chuck and Blair. _You are. _If at any time you want me to stop running, I will. No questions asked, no resentment from me. If it means trouble between us, it's not worth it to me."

Jenny laced her fingers through his. "I want what's best for you, Nate. I'm here for you." She took a deep breath. "I know we have so much to talk about and sort through after last week, but I want to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in Nantucket. Going through all those days without speaking to you or _being _with you was sheer hell."

"Felt that way too." He kissed her cheek. "Why don't you say we start making up for it?"

"Sounds good. Hold on just a sec..."

She ran into the guest room, opened the closet, and opened a drawer. Pulled out a gift-wrapped box. Beamed at it, even as her heart fluttered, wondering what his reaction would be.

When she got back to the kitchen island, there was a box sitting on it. Shoebox sized but perfectly square, it was wrapped with pages of the _Spectator _and tied with...

"Shoestrings?" Jenny examined the box, then laughed.

Nate came out of the master bedroom. "Hey, lady, not everyone who lives here is a professional artist... wait... is that for me?"

Jenny nodded. "Uh-huh."

His arms went around her waist. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I did." She handed the box to him, gleeful because she couldn't _wait _to see the look on his face. "Open it."

"No, ladies first."

"Yes, so open _my _present first."

Nate followed her into the bedroom and turned on his bedside light. They sat next to each other on the bed.

He shook the box. "What's in here? It's heavy? Is it something to eat? Is it something for us to do? Is it something I get to strip off you?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jenny was amused. "Like you've said, I'm _not _an Upper East Side girl. The gifts I buy you are for _you_, Nate, not an excuse for me to go shopping for myself." She felt a little nervous. "I hope you like it..."

He tore the paper off and opened the nondescript box. Inside was a snow globe, about the size of a grapefruit, featuring his favorite Central Park. In the background, the city skyline could be seen. The globe was set in a dark mahogany base, and his name was engraved on a brass plate: _Mayor Nate Archibald, City of New York. 2018._

"I... I don't even know what to say," he stammered, just staring at it.

"I'm just glad it got here on time," she told him. "I ordered the day after I moved here, after we watched _The Sound of Music _together. I hope you don't think I'm jinxing you or anything like that, but I just _had _to get it engraved, too. Do you like it?"

"Jenny, it's... it's _perfect."_

"There's more. See that key on the side? Wind it up."

He did. When he let go, the distinctive sound of "Edelweiss" chimed from the globe as the city twirled around the base.

"I know, it's not a New York song... but I remember what you told me about how that song made you feel, and I know you love that scene in the movie, so I..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss, _devoured _her as if he'd been starving and her lips and tongue were the only sustenance that would satisfy him.

She broke their kiss with a laugh. "Guess you liked your gift."

"I did. And as soon as you see mine, I'm going to show you just how much." He put the _Spectator-_wrapped box on her lap. "Open it."

Jenny did, although her methodical unwrapping was a bit to slow for Nate, so he tore it off for her. She was now looking at a Cartier box, distinctive gold brand logo against rich leather.

"Nate Archibald, _what _did you get from Cartier that was this big? I hope a commemorative plate or something."

"Not quite." He reached over and lifted up the lid.

"Even this box is worth a fortune... oh my _God!"_

Nestled in the velvet was a _tiara. _And not just any tiara. This was _diamonds_ and _platinum_, set in motifs of roses, vines, and leaves. It was understated and elegant. It was...

"Nate, this can't be for me," she breathed. "It... just _can't _be."

"It is for you," he assured her. "I don't know what other girl I'd buy something like this for. In fact, I've never bought anything like this before."

"But I can't accept it. It's much too much... too much..."

Her eyes were spilling over tears. Nate took the tiara out of the box and using the pins that were already on either side of her hair (she'd pulled it back into a ponytail when they arrived home), crowned her.

"You _can't _do this... when you bought this, we weren't even... we couldn't have possibly been..."

"Before any of this started up, you were my _friend," _he said, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I bought this a week ago, after our argument in Nantucket. I thought about what you said that night, Jenny. You know, I remember hearing somewhere you were prom queen at Hudson High although it was only your first year there. You would've been Constance prom queen if you had stayed. No matter where you go, Jenny, you always rise to the top. That's one reason I've always been fascinated by you."

"I had a cheap plastic tiara at Hudson. Constance would've given me something with crystals, maybe. But this, Nate? It's a gift for a princess... I mean, didn't the Duchess wear a tiara like this on her wedding day? I've come up in the world, but I'm not exactly going to court any time soon."

"Well, we have that state dinner at the end of the month. My cousins are coming over to meet with the President and I was invited... I wasn't going to go but Mario thinks that..."

"_Which _cousins, Nate?" She caught his eye. "_Those _cousins?"

"No, not the Windsors or any of that connection. Thank God, we won't have to deal with my great-aunts till the summer." He chuckled to himself. "They're real characters. They remind me of my 'grandmum'."

Jenny exhaled.

"Just the Bernadottes."

She blinked. "Nate, I know I'm a lowly commoner, but I've actually been _dressing _some of these women you're distantly related to for years. So when were you going to tell me that I'm supposed to figure out a ballgown appropriate for a state visit by the _Crown Princess of Sweden_ in less than thirty days_?_"

"Soon enough," he grinned. "And now that you've got your headgear, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I really should make you take it back."

"That would be a shame. I just got you a safe deposit box. Because you know, I like buying jewelry for you." His eyes darkened. "Those diamonds in your hair... remind me of last night."

She was getting aroused all over again. "_Everything _about you reminds me of last night..."

"_And_ this morning... _and _last week... _and_ every morning and night this year..." He lowered her to the bed. "Let's see how you look wearing nothing but that tiara..."

"Nate," she implored, pulling away from his lips, eyeing the open bedroom door, "we're _babysitting_. What if Henry wakes up?"

"He won't if we're quiet. Besides, he's only three..."

He tried to resume kissing her, but she held him at arm's length. "Seriously, Nate. What if that kid walks in here?"

"I don't know... he won't know what we're doing... we'll just tell him we were wrestling or something."

After she got over being _horrified_, before Nate was allowed to proceed any further in his seduction, Jenny demanded that he close and lock the door.

And to their credit, they were quiet.

_Mostly._

**~to be continued~**

**A/N – **Okay, so I managed to make the following things M-rated: pancakes, _The Sound of Music, _and expensive Cartier tiaras. :-) I meant to extend that last scene but once again, the pages got away from me. I also hoped to have our couple circulate a bit more at brunch, and get a little Derena and Eric fanservice in, but Jenny's conversation with Jack was important enough to warrant the air time. Besides, we have the League tea, the ski weekend, and the state dinner coming right up, so you'll get a chance to see what's going on with the others.

I've finally written the outline for the fic, so I know exactly how long this will be. Unless I have to split a chapter in two parts again, _Clair de Lune _will be 19 chapters long, with an epilogue. So, 20 chapters in all. I'm very excited about the twists and turns we have in store, and about taking Nate and Jenny deeper and deeper into their love for each other. Note that _he _said it to his mother in Chapter 7 and Jenny overheard it, then _she _said it to Henry in this chapter and Nate overheard it. When will they say it to _each other? _You'll see.

Of course, their friends and family will continue to be lovably nosy and meddlesome (for their own good, Blair Bass would tell you), and will be there for them during the times ahead. Right now, they're in new relationship bliss, but of course, Mario Imperioli and Jack Bass are wrong. Not everyone loves Nate Archibald, and Jenny Humphrey has some enemies too. In the chapters to come, we'll find out exactly who.

Shouts out to the following reviewers of Chapter 8: **cutebaby-face1, Guest, SophieXOXO, JARLY4EVER, Muff, Guest (2), MiiMi, Karen, talz89, jrg33, msboskiera, fan, Dark Angel, Leann, Donna L. Crawford, SusanXG, Seph Meadowes, Trosev, Delena 1864, bookworm455, lydiamae, **and **ThatOneCellist**. I pride myself on being an author who's pretty self-motivated and never one to beg for reviews; that's because I figure people will write when they're particularly moved by a story, and if they're silent, they're really not. But I did a jig when the review count hit 200 for Chapter 8. (The view count's 10,000, which I think may be from my Jenate jewels and Nenny nonpareils re-reading! I know I re-read my favorite fics!)

Catch you on Twitter (Liz_DrHolland) and Tumblr (drholland)... and in your reviews, let me know what kinds of things you'd like to see in the second half of _Clair de Lune! _Beautiful ballgowns? Romantic getaways? Drama and intrigue? Angsty _angst? _Engagement, marriage, even babies?

(But what if Nenny are more like Mayor Bloomberg and Diana Taylor? Maybe the whole "happily ever after" isn't for them because they're progressive and modern, she has her design career, he's the perpetual bachelor. NYC _would _probably elect a single mayor, right? Or is Jack Bass right? Are we seeing the birth of a new Camelot here? Is our Natefused Natie destined for big things? Is Little J, former minion of Blair Waldorf, fallen Queen of Constance, someday going to be the First Lady of NYC, then New York state, and eventually...)

Ah, well. We'll see, shall we?

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	10. Say a Little Prayer

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 10 - Say a Little Prayer**

_Three weeks later._

Nate looked down at his watch. The New York City Water Board public hearing had ended fifteen minutes ago, yet he was still in the lobby, talking with people who didn't seem to understand that he was late meeting his girlfriend for dinner. He wasn't sure how to extract himself, though...

"Mr. Archibald!"

"Call me Nate. Come on, Mike, I thought we were beyond formalities after that successful rally in Albany last fall. That was one of our most reblogged stories, by the way."

The grizzled union steward seemed gratified. "You know, if you write about what the city is doing with the water rates while cutting pensions for my hardworking members, you'd do us a great service."

"The quality of the city's water is important to the health of every citizen," Nate replied, glancing over his shoulder at his old friend Ellen, who was chatting with another group nearby. "Want to email me your thoughts after hearing what the board had to say?"

"Of course," Mike said, shaking Nate's hand. "And I gotta say this... thanks for what you're doing. I truly feel like you're the only one in the press around here who's willing to give the little guy a voice."

"I don't do anything but provide a forum for the issues all of us care about. One city, one people, one future. "

The steward smiled.

"Yeah, if you don't run, young man, we won't _have _a future. This city is going to the dogs fast, and this time when it crashes, it'll be worse than the Seventies. I was just a kid back then, but we needed good leaders and we didn't have 'em. The little guy is getting crushed by this economy. You gotta run... the unions will be behind you, especially with everything Drake's been tellin' us." Carl Draker was the foreman at the _Spectator _Long Island printing shop, and the union president for the workers there. "They're talking about a DRAFT ARCHIBALD movement at the convention."

Nate blinked. He'd already decided to run, but didn't think the fanfare was necessary. In fact, it might be off-putting to some of the old guard who already resented the recent vote by the City Council. Now, any New York resident twenty-six or older could run for mayor, a move that his rivals in the press called ridiculous and a cynical power grab by "Archibald's Wall Street cronies." Nonetheless, it was a done deal.

"We'll have to see," replied Nate, very diplomatically. "I'm considering all my options. I will say that I'm exploring a run." That was all he'd said to anyone about it since the City Council made their groundbreaking decision.

"You oughta do more than explore," was Mike's opinion. "Look, it isn't often that a rich kid like you gets the point of view of the little guy. My wife says you remind her of Kennedy, back when we were kids, but coming outta New York instead of Boston. It's like you said... one city, one people, one future... sounds like a good slogan for your campaign!"

"_If _I run," said Nate. "One city, one people, one future" was a phrase he'd written in a few of his columns over the past year, as he used _Notes from Manhattan Island _to explore and reveal for every day New Yorkers all the cogs that made their city work. Recently, he'd started ending all of his columns that way.

Ten minutes later, everyone had dispersed. Nate walked Ellen out of the building.

"Can I drop you off somewhere?"

"Nah, I'll get a cab." She lowered her voice. "Nate, everyone is talking about you. I don't think you have a choice about the run..."

"I'm going to do it."

"...and don't say that you don't have a law degree, it's all the lawyers and finance guys who've mucked the system up, I think people would be sold on a journalist..." She trailed off. "You're going to... what did you say?"

"I'm going to do it, Ellen. I'm going to run."

Ellen, usually a very rational-minded scientist, emitted a sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a scream. "Ahhh! Nate, that's perfect!" She hugged him. "So where do I sign up?"

"This weekend. The exploratory committee's going up to Stowe for a retreat. Want to come?"

"Wish I could! Between my husband's work schedule and the baby, I can't go all the way to Vermont. But let me know when you have your first official meeting here in the city. I'm definitely interested in helping you draft your environmental policy."

"Thanks. It probably won't be till after I actually declare next month." He hailed her a cab. "I'll keep you in the loop."

"Good. So how are you and that designer of yours?"

"Never better."

"I can tell from the grin on your face," smiled Ellen. "Take care, Nate. Talk to you soon."

Waving as her cab pulled off, Nate shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. He'd told his driver to just meet him at the restaurant, because he hadn't had the chance to walk for a while.

Three weeks into 2018, he really did feel as if his life couldn't get much better than it was. Everything was going spectacularly with the _Spectator. _Print and digital circulation was significantly up as word spread around the city that it was _the _publication to read if you wanted to know what was going on with the city. Although the investigation into the Scranton warehouse fire hadn't revealed anything yet, they were able to actually rent space from a recently closed printing shop and keep all of those workers on the job while they rebuilt. Chuck and Blair had hosted another small, exclusive fundraiser event for the PAC, this time, at their home the day before Eric went back to Harvard Med, consolidating Nate's support among the city's business élite (and their own hold over them, he suspected).

And then there was Jenny.

They'd only _really _been together for a little less than a month. (Five weeks, if you counted it from the day after Serena and Dan's wedding.) But Jenny Humphrey was already the best girlfriend Nate Archibald had ever had. Instead of his home being mainly a place to sleep, shower, and scarf down an early breakfast or a midnight dinner, suddenly, it had become his sanctuary. He _loved _being there, and it was all because of her.

He loved waking up with Jenny in the mornings... so much so that his daily runs with his father had moved to lunchtime, because he _never _got out of the house in time. He loved surprising her at work. He'd pop up at Waldorf if he wanted to see her, or have a gift sent by courier, or even just call. His secretary Karen was so used to his requests to "get Miss Humphrey on the phone" that before he could get more than two words out, she'd already have him connected.

He loved spending time with her. The weekend before, they'd taken Henry to the Museum of Natural History, simply because the little boy _loved _dinosaurs ("_rawr!"_). Although Chuck and Blair took their son to the museum quite frequently, Nate loved watching Jenny and Henry interact with each other. She was very good with him, patient, and an excellent listener. And it was evident that his nephew, a demanding little scamp, very much the offspring of his two best friends, really liked his mom's employee and thought she was "cool."

When Nate told her that, later that night, Jenny just shrugged it off.

"He's a great kid."

"And you're great with him." _And will be a great mom someday, _Nate thought but didn't say. (He'd had enough girlfriends in the past to know how not to freak a woman out.)

The sex just kept getting better and better as they grew more comfortable with each other, and more attuned to each other's needs, wants, quirks, and kinks. They also felt safe enough to try new things...

_Shudder. Scream. Shiver._

_Exhale. Pantpantpant._

"_Wow, that's a first for me."_

"_Me too."_

"_Are you serious?" _

_Pause. Touch. Rub. Kiss. Giggle. _

"_Then let's do it again."_

_Caress. Nibble. Lick._

"_You know what they say. Practice makes perfect."_

_No words. Time for round two... no, four... or five... until they lost count...  
_

_Until there was no more counting. Only feeling._

Now that every square foot of the Glass Box had been _properly_ christened, and the guest room hadn't been slept in for almost a month, Nate had begun thinking about getting a bigger place. But Jenny seemed to enjoy his bachelor pad more than he did. She'd sent for some of her things in England, and used her former room as part dressing room, and part storage. Her sketch table was now in the living room, in front of the window, and another table held her sewing machine. Sometimes, she'd even work from there instead of going into Waldorf, particularly as Fashion Week drew closer. She also continued to field orders for her "nothing but jewels" dress, even as Blair fought to get her mother's nod as chairman to sell the dress under the Waldorf name. (So far, Eleanor wasn't budging.)

Maybe Jenny wanted things to stay as they were, but Nate was already thinking about the future. They really needed a bigger place, one with a bedroom that had a true master suite so that she could have a closet of her own, a real studio with lots of light, and another entire room for her sewing (Nate hadn't realized all the _stuff _that went into dressmaking).

Maybe he'd try having a home office, too, instead of just tapping away on his laptop at the kitchen counter late at night. It would also be great to have their friends over for a change instead of always ending up at Chuck and Blair's townhouse, or more rarely, Dan and Serena's place on the Upper West Side. But even if they could somehow convince Blair to come downtown, there really wasn't any room to have company.

Nate was ready to make his living situation with Jenny permanent. But he was reluctant to broach the topic. He'd only ever asked a couple of girls to live with him (Blair, Lola). Not only had he been turned down each time, they'd broken up with him. And Jenny seemed skittish whenever he steered their conversations to the future at all, let alone to settling down together. He didn't want to ruin what they had, but already he knew...

He knew it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Hey, man, you got a light?"

Nate turned around. "Nah, sorry..."

But there was no one behind him.

By the time he turned back, it was too late to deflect the blow.

He never knew who - or what - hit him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little prayer for you  
While combing my hair, now  
And wondering what dress to wear, now  
I say a little prayer for you__**...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

For the second time in less than a month, Jenny Humphrey found herself rushing into Lenox Hill Hospital, feeling as if she was _totally_ outside her body. Somewhere behind her, she thought she heard Blair calling her... telling her to _wait... _but she didn't hear her. For this was no scheduled surgery. Someone had hurt Nate, and they'd done it on purpose.

They were in the ER, and Jenny _had _to know that everything was all right.

"Excuse me, I'm here for Nathaniel Archibald," she said, breathlessly. "Where is his room?"

The nurse peered over her glasses. "And you are...?"

"I'm his girlfriend. We received a call that he was brought here about an hour and a half ago."

There was some commotion behind her. Jenny looked over her shoulder to see Blair, who'd almost reached her, Chuck talking to some official-looking guy a few yards behind that, and the entire New York press corps being barred from the ER by hospital security.

_Great. Just great..._

Jenny turned back to the nurse. Before she could open her mouth, the woman held up a finger as she scrolled through her computer.

"What is _with _the people at this place?" Jenny turned to ask Blair, but her boss's phone rang.

Blair picked it up. "Hi S. Yes, he's here... yes, we're with her, Henry's at home with Dorota... Dan wants to talk to her? Of _course _she isn't answering her phone... here she is."

Jenny took Blair's phone only after the brunette practically shoved it under her ear.

"Hello, this isn't a great time!"

"Jen, are you OK?"

She sighed and closed her eyes at the comforting sound of that familiar voice... the voice of her brother.

"No, I'm not okay, Dan. Nate was hurt, and we don't know how bad his injuries are yet."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't with him, and I'm sure he's glad you're safe, too. Serena and I are on our way. Stay at the hospital, OK?"

"As if I'd leave him. Besides, the media circus is here. Looks like we're not going anywhere for a while." The nurse indicated that she had an answer. "And tell Dad that he's _not _to come down. Mom needs him up there in Hudson while Troy's at work." Alison Humphrey had started chemotherapy the week before, and Rufus traveled to what used to be the summer home they shared with their children once per week to be with her during the treatments.

"Yeah, you know I will. Love you... Serena says she's sending her love, too, and Nate's going to be okay, so don't worry. We'll be there."

"Love you both. Get here soon. And tell Serena I said thanks."

She handed the phone back to Blair, and turned back to the nurse.

"Mr. Archibald has been moved to a private recovery room. They say it's fine for you to go back there..."

Jenny barely stayed still long enough to get the directions. All the same, the three minutes it took for her to get down the corridor, find his room, and push the door open seemed too long.

Nate was sitting on the side of the cot, head and arm bandaged, texting with his unencumbered hand. He looked a little battered and bruised, but still himself. When he saw Jenny, he smiled, then winced.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Oh, my _God! _Nate..."

She ran to his arms. In spite of herself, the tears fell. She sobbed into his hospital gown and welcomed the warmth of his lips against her forehead.

"Jenny, I'm fine. Stop crying, it's driving me crazy."

"No, you're _not _fine!" She looked up at the Basses, who were walking into the room, Chuck's arm around Blair's shoulders. "_Please _tell your idiot of a best friend that he's _not fine_."

"He knows that already," Blair said slowly, shaking her head at her childhood sweetheart.

"He knows we've told him, _repeatedly _told him that he needs security," Chuck added, pulling a chair out for Blair to sit in. "But what do you expect of someone who actually _rides the subway?"_

"Well, he's going to have someone with him from now on," Jenny insisted. "My God, when I think of what could have happened tonight!"

"You're being ridiculous, Jenny," chided Nate. "All of you are being ridiculous..."

"Shut up, person who has _stitches _in his lip," said Blair.

"I had stitches before! Remember, when I fell off the jungle gym in second grade?"

Blair rolled her eyes and then turned to her husband.

"Chuck, _I can't._"

He laid a caressing hand on his wife's shoulder. "Blair, we just have to make him see..."

"I just... _I cannot. _After what happened to him tonight, I wonder if maybe it isn't worth it."

"Yeah, maybe it's not," cried Jenny, "if there are people who want to hurt Nate out there!"

"Come on, Jen, it was just a mugging!" Nate cajoled. "We live in New York! This happens to the 'regular people' you love to talk about all the time! I'm not special..."

"Yes, the police commissioner and I find it very _special _that someone mugged you and knocked you unconscious but failed to remove _your wallet," _observed Chuck testily. (Chuck was always extra testy whenever Blair was upset.) "This is no laughing matter, Nathaniel. Blair and I have had to make adjustments to our lives. We don't go very many places without security, and we don't let our son go anywhere without it unless he's with _you..."_

"Which will end as of now," Blair assured him. "Nate, you're one of the most high profile people in the city. Now, I've always found your 'man of the people' routine sort of... _quaint... _especially your fascination with all things outer borough, which seems to extend to your choice of life partner..."

"_Blair_," snapped Jenny.

"What? I admit you've done well for yourself, J! You've almost left the stench of upper middle class mediocrity in your past... I think it's quite admirable!"

"On to other matters," said Nate, cutting Blair off. "Guys, I think you're seriously overreacting. This could have happened to anyone. I know you care about me, but I'm not going to be a prisoner in my own city. If I can't walk down a New York street, then I have no business running for mayor!"

Chuck's eyes narrowed.

"This time, it was a pipe to the head. Next time, it could be a bullet... _Nathaniel_, stop being an idiot and listen to good sense, because _clearly, _you have none."

"Chuck, I don't care how much you and Blair insult me. I'm going to live my life my own way. I chose not to be my grandfather's or my parents' puppet, so I'm damned sure _not _going to be yours and Blair's!"

There was silence. Blair stood up indignantly, dark eyes glittering with emotion.

"Fine, Nate! I don't care! Walk around the ghetto and the barrio and the docks and the back alleys to your heart's content! When you are brutally murdered by thugs or the Mafia or just some random crazy person, and my _child _is _scarred for life _because when he asks me 'where's Uncle Nate?' and I have to answer 'in heaven'..."

"Not a real place," her husband observed.

"...and my _child _has no idea where that is," Blair continued, "and he _cries_ and _demands _to see you, which will scar him and means he'll be in therapy _forever_, I am going to acquire the _Spectator, _ruin it, then sell it to the _porn industry._" She paused for dramatic effect. "Oh, and your little Jenny will likely OD within a year or two. So you'll have _two deaths _on your conscience!"

"_What?" _said Jenny and Nate.

"Hormones," Chuck muttered, helping her up from the chair.

"I am _not _hormonal..."

"Time for us to go home, beautiful. We'll talk about it there," he told his wife tenderly, kissing her. Then he let his best friend have it.

"Nathaniel, not having a security team is no longer an option for you. Your driver is waiting for you here, along with two of the finest from my team at Bass Industries. Two more are waiting in your home. Another two will be waiting for you at work. They're ex-military, CIA, and Blackwater types, the real deal. That pathetic 'rent-a-cop' service you've been using at the _Spectator _is finished."

"Chuck, come on, man! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Talk to him, Jennifer," Chuck ordered, as Blair rolled her eyes, then stormed out of the door, and her husband stalked after her.

"_Argh! _Sometimes, those two can be too much. So what do you say to a late dinner? We haven't had Thai for a while..."

"Nate, as much as I hate to say it, Chuck and Blair are _right,"_ said Jenny softly. "I don't want to tell you what to do or hold you back in any way. But the thought of losing you... I don't think I could bear it."

"You're not going to lose me, sweetheart."

Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Jenny took care to be careful of the small, dissolvable stitches on his upper lip. He wouldn't be able to shave for a little while, and she found that she didn't mind.

"Then act like it. Even if you feel you're invincible, _please _do this for me. Remember, I gave up my MetroCard when we were still in a fake relationship just on your say-so. That was hard for me, being the _outer borough _girl that I am, but I did it for you. If having security is something we have to do temporarily, then let's do it so that we don't chance even a random mugging."

"Jenny..."

"You said it, Nate. You said I _have_ you. Well, today, I almost didn't. Please tell me you'll take Chuck's offer."

Jenny felt her heartbeat quicken as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." His fingers ran soothingly through her hair. "I... guess I was trying to enjoy my last few months of being able to walk the streets alone. Because once I announce... and then, _if _it happens..."

"_When _it happens, Nate." She kissed him again. "And you're right, things are going to change for you once that happens. They've already changed."

Reaching out his free hand, he held both of hers.

"Yes, they have. But you know, things changed for me way before tonight. They changed for me the night of Dan and Serena's wedding. And I wouldn't change back to the way they were before for anything in the world..."

Catching his meaning, Jenny blushed deeply.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate cracked open his eyes and frowned as the bright fluorescent lights overhead assaulted his eyes. He was instantly soothed by the scent and the feel of Jenny, lying in his arms, sleeping as soundly as she did in their bed. _His _Jenny, he thought as his sore arms tightened a little around her, heart swelling with both protectiveness and possession.

Although the tests had shown no sign of a concussion, Nate was asked to stay overnight for observation. Jenny refused to leave the hospital, and he didn't like the idea of her going home by herself. So after they said good-bye to Dan and Serena, and Jenny called her parents in Hudson, they settled down and slept.

Nate was going to close his eyes again, but felt as if someone was watching him. He opened his eyes, looked over to the side...

...and stared right at his mother, sitting there, peering at him with her enormous blue eyes, clearly fretting.

"Mom," Nate said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard. I've never been so frightened. Nathaniel, honey..."

"I thought I told you to stay away." They spoke in whispers, as if in tacit agreement not to wake the sleeping girl between them.

She closed her eyes. "You're my son."

"Oh, yeah? When's the last time you acted like it?"

"That's not fair, Nate..."

Jenny stirred in her sleep, and Nate shot his mother a severe glance. Putting a finger up to his lips, he shifted her carefully so that she wouldn't be disturbed as he got up from the bed. He walked over to one of the chairs nearest the door, wheeling the IV pole as he went, and indicated another for his mother to sit in.

"Again, Mom, _what _are you doing here?"

Anne rested a dainty hand on her son's knee. "Because you are my child."

"I haven't been a child for a long time. Definitely not since junior year of high school. To be honest, I've been taking care of myself since Grandmother died, so _don't _give yourself all the credit."

"How can you say that, Nathaniel? I could have very well hired one of the finest au pairs in all of New York! I didn't. I stayed at home with you! Mother and I doted over you shamelessly. She lived with us for a long time after you were born, much to Tilda's chagrin." Aunt Matilda was Uncle Chip's wife, Tripp and Mina's mother. "I sacrificed everything for you..."

"Save it. Tell me, did you really come to the hospital to lay on the guilt trip?"

"I came because I love you, Nathaniel. And I miss you. It breaks my heart that you've shut me out of your life."

"Don't even try it, Mom. _You _shut yourself out by the way you've been treating Jenny."

Anne tore her eyes away from Nate to stare at the young woman who was curled up on the rumpled hospital bed.

"I don't understand, Nate."

"It's not for you to understand."

"Maybe I _want _to understand." Her enormous blue eyes were awash with tears. "You've dated all kinds of unsuitable girls..._ what _would have possessed you to introduce her to your campaign committee? To put _her _on it?"

Nate just glared at her.

"Nate, I'm trying. You've been rebelling against everything since Mother's death. You used to be so loving. You knew how privileged you were to be a member of a family like ours. But then you hit your teens, and things haven't been the same since."

Still he said nothing.

"There are so many girls, Nate... girls from good families..."

"But there's only one Jenny." He looked at his girlfriend, features softening. "I've never met another girl like her, and I never will. I always knew she was special, even when we were younger. I could talk to her about anything and she was just a kid. I talked to her when Dad got in trouble, and _you_ were trying to force me to give your ring to Blair. Her family was there for me when you decided to stay in the Hamptons and pretend Grandfather didn't cut his own flesh and blood off. And I tried, over the years, to be there for her, too... and even though I let her down, she _forgave _me."

Anne was shaking her head. "Certainly Jennifer's done well for herself, considering her origins. But the entire world is talking about the dress she wore on New Year's! She looked like a Vegas showgirl!"

"She looked _hot," _Nate corrected. "Every man who saw her wanted her. But she went home with me... did you know she's got over a thousand advance orders for that dress already? And that the inquiries crashed Waldorf's server several days into the New Year? She's so talented, Mom. You ought to see her working, making a dress out of _nothing_... I could just sit and watch her for hours... it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Anne closed her eyes and sighed.

"Nate, are you truly serious about her?"

She opened them and looked at him. He didn't have to say a word.

"Then I want to know her."

"No."

"Nathaniel, I'm trying to be a part of your life again."

"Not if you're going to use this as an excuse to scare Jenny away."

"Nate, listen to me. This girl may be my daughter-in-law someday..."

"I haven't said that."

"You don't have to say it. You're _acting _like it. Nate, I am your mother. I haven't seen you this stubborn about any girl, not even Serena. So if that is the case, then I don't want the girl who might someday wear my great-grandmother's diamond and bear my grandchildren to loathe me."

Nate sighed impatiently. "Mom, Jenny doesn't hate you. If you got to know her, I think you'd like her. She's a sweet girl."

"Well, I've heard that she's been invited to the League tea, so I think I'll ask her to lunch before that. She'll need to be prepared for the sharks she'll have to deal with there."

"Oh, I think it's those girls and women who need to be prepared," Nate quipped, cracking a grin, remembering the way his girlfriend had navigated high society in her early teens. (He also recalled that his own mother was notorious in her own right when it came to policing society.)

"All the same." Anne leaned over to kiss her son's cheek. "Nathaniel, I'm sorry for how I acted in Nantucket, and I'm willing to tell Jennifer so. It's just that I know how Father would react. I... I fought hard to marry your father. Howard and I were in love, and I'm afraid that I was quite rebellious when Father refused to give permission. We eloped, and eventually Father forgave me, but when Howard had his troubles, Father was... he was just..."

"He was awful," said Nate. "I'll never forget how he treated us, Mom. I just need you not to act like a mean girl when it comes to my girlfriend. Grandmother would have loved her, you know she would've..."

"From what I've heard of Jennifer over the years, there isn't a Vanderbilt property on the planet that could have contained both her _and _my mother," Anne smiled. "Your grandmother would have been so proud of you, Nate. Your business... the prospects of this new campaign... and finding someone to love. I'm only sorry she's not here to see it."

"I'm sorry too, Mom. I miss her every day." Nate put a hand up to his head, and Anne look concerned. "No, I'm all right... I should get back to bed, though. So are you and Dad coming this weekend? Should I have the staff book one room or two?"

"Y-your father and I, we..."

"Mom, I know you and Dad are seeing each other again. It's okay, you are my parents... and you know I didn't think you should have divorced him in the first place, because I knew you still loved him."

"I do." Anne's thin hand went up to clutch the delicate string of pearls she wore. "But if I become Mrs. Archibald again, I can't bear to think of how people will talk. Our world can be unforgiving, and no one will ever forget what Howard did. And Father..."

"Let me handle Grandfather, and _forget _what people have to say, Mom," Nate said, cutting her off as he stood up carefully. "You and Dad just bring your ski gear... and plan to have a little fun for once in your dull lives."

Anne stood up and helped him back to the bed. As carefully as he'd left it, he curled back into Jenny, who stirred only a little.

"Good night, honey," she said softly and sweetly, in a tone that Nate remembered from his early childhood.

"'Night, Mom. Glad you came."

"I'm glad I'm here."

And the last thing he knew before he fell asleep again was that his mother had tucked them both in.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"One city. One people. One future."

As Johnny Dooley navigated to the final image, revealing his campaign logo for the first time, Nate finished his speech to resounding applause. The private luxury ski lodge in Stowe, Vermont was spacious, yet was filled to capacity by the campaign committee, each respective member's family and staff, and Nate's family and friends. It was Friday evening, and over the next three days, they would be putting together his campaign plan.

Jenny felt very proud as the opening meeting wrapped up, and the powerful men on the committee surrounded Nate, all wanting to talk and offer suggestions, and to chat with each other. The news coverage since the attack at the beginning of the week had been nonstop, with people from all over the city expressing their well wishes and goodwill, and urging Nate to _run already._

Word had come shortly after they arrived in Stowe that Governor Imperioli would be there Saturday morning, along with _two _of the most popular living former Presidents. The Secret Service had already done an initial survey of the lodge, and the airport had been prepared for their arrival.

Jenny was worried about Nate. He hadn't taken any time off work although she babied him in the evenings, made him take his pain medication for the bruises from the assault, and insisted that he take it easy. Speaking of which, it was likely time to grab the prescription now before dinner. She thought she'd slip out and back up to their room...

"Jennifer!" called Maureen. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to change," she replied. "We barely made it in from the city in time for the meeting."

"Well, some of us thought the ladies might want to have a bit of tea, talk about some of the events each would love to sponsor for Nate. Come on, you look gorgeous."

Jenny glanced down at her thin linen dress, a sample that she'd decided to pull from the Fashion Week lineup. New York had been thirty degrees warmer than Stowe.

"Gorgeous and _freezing. _I'm no good here if I catch pneumonia."

"Very well, Jennifer." From Maureen's curt nod and pivot, Jenny guessed that Nate's cousin-in-law disapproved. (As if she cared.)

Savoring the prospect of a few moments to herself, Jenny scurried down the corridor and toward the main lobby of the lodge. There she was greeted by a familiar, welcome sight...

"Dad! So good to see you... you too, Lily... _Mom?"_

For Alison, looking great in spite of being wheelchair bound, had come up for the weekend. In fact, Jenny's entire family had arrived together. Dan was pushing their mother's chair, with Serena happily following behind, kissing Jenny's cheek in a flurry of golden blonde mane, and asking after Blair. Eric had come up from Cambridge with his new boyfriend Ron as a surprise. (Jenny couldn't stop hugging her best friend. She couldn't wait until Eric was done with medical school... she missed him being in the city all the time, and hardly a day went by when they didn't speak on the phone or text each other.)

And Vanessa Abrams was there too, with her mother Gabriella (whom Jenny had only met once, at a Thanksgiving forever ago), holding the hand of a very pretty, very shy little girl.

"Hi, Jenny!" Vanessa waved. "You've met my mom... she lives not too far away from here. Come meet my daughter Anais."

Jenny was going to ask what changed Vanessa's mind, since she'd been so adamant about staying away from the Upper East Side. But she was so happy to be in the midst of her family she didn't care. And in her heart, Vanessa was still the closest thing she had to a big sister.

The little girl stuck a tiny finger between her lips as Jenny approached. Her blue eyes were enormous as she took in all of the strangers greeting each other and talking and laughing.

"Hi," said Jenny, bending down so that she was at eye level with the child. "I'm J."

Anais opened her mouth. "Hi." It came out as a whisper.

"Your mom says you like to read. I like to draw. Can I draw you something?"

Anais examined Jenny's face. Then she nodded.

"Come on, I've got all kinds of cool stuff up in my room! Then we can come and have tea with everyone... I hear this place has the best cookies..."

"HEY!"

Henry Bass came running out of nowhere, with a winded Dorota chasing after him. His arms went around Jenny's waist, and he glared at the little girl.

"Hey! Go _away!_ J's _my _friend!"

Anais looked positively _frightened _at the sight of the indignant tiny Bass raging at her. She screwed up her magnificent eyes and started to silently cry.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Vanessa, already engrossed in conversation with Rufus, but turning back around at the sound of her child in distress. She looked _extremely _angry when she saw Henry. "Is that..."

"Chuck," said Eric.

"And Mrs. Blair," added Dorota.

Jenny turned around to see Henry's parents, bearing down on him. Henry lifted his arms to his mother, imploring, but Chuck picked him up instead.

"Come on, son," Chuck said, hoisting his son high. "Time for a piggyback ride!"

Henry squealed, but pointed at Anais before he left.

"Get your own friend! J is _mine_!"

Jenny shook her head, but it was too late. Vanessa was indignant as she fussed at Blair.

"Excuse me, but your son owes my daughter an apology!"

"My son is _three._ He doesn't have to apologize to anyone, least of all an Abrams," snapped Blair. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

"I invited her, Blair," said Dan firmly.

"You did? I suppose you have somewhere for her to stay, then? This is an exclusive gathering, and we're at capacity. We have no room for freeloaders."

"_Blair_," said Jenny. "It's fine, Vanessa, it was just kids being kids..."

But before she knew it, Blair was dragging Jenny away from the group, moving her to stand closer to the fire (for which Jenny, thoroughly chilled by the cabin's draft, silently thanked her).

"Jenny, _whose _baby is that?"

Jenny shrugged. "It's Vanessa's."

"Really? Could have fooled me! That child looks just like your brother!"

Jenny glanced at Anais over her shoulder. "She does _not_."

Blair's dark eyes were basilisk like as she stared at Vanessa then the child, then back again.

"_Blair, _that's a five year old _girl. _Stop meangirling a kindergartner!_"_

"I have nothing against that baby! I'm a mother myself. That's why I'm judging her _mother, _who's clearly here to rip people's relationships apart because _she_ can't find a man of her own..."

Jenny was aghast. "Blair, Dan is my brother! Anais is not his child! I don't like what you're implying..."

"Oh? Do you know why I ran out here, Jenny? Because one of the committee members' wives whispered to me that there is a rumor on one of the blogs today about that child. And it's not about _Dan... yet..."_

"What?" Jenny blinked.

Blair snatched the collar of Jenny's dress. Ignoring her gasp, the other woman pulled her so close that she could smell her Chanel No. 5.

"The blog says that Anais has been receiving child support from New York for the past five years," Blair hissed. "And guess whose name is on the court order?"

Jenny's heart stopped beating.

"Who is it?"

"Nathaniel Archibald."

And Jenny reeled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate knew that something was wrong when Jenny didn't come down to tea. Or dinner. He wanted to investigate, but every single second of his time was occupied with the many, many guests who had filled the lodge. Still, the person he wanted most to see was a no-show.

He noticed that something was off with Chuck and Blair, though. Chuck told him no fewer than three times that they needed to talk... but not _there... _once they got back to New York... once they could be private. As for Blair, she kept _glaring _at him. At first Nate just ignored it (because really, he'd known Blair since they were in preschool, and she could definitely send you some looks) but she never let up this time.

So he figured he'd done something wrong during the opening meeting. Maybe he'd committed some faux pas that he wasn't paying enough attention to, something they thought revealed how Natefused he still was, how unready for prime time. Surely they'd have it out with him; surely he didn't care.

All he cared about was making sure Jenny was okay. She was the person who mattered most to him.

Their room was on the top floor of the lounge and afforded them a spectacular view of the mountains. But it was winter, and it was dark, so she'd drawn the sheer curtains. Only a bedside lamp illuminated the cozy space.

Jenny was sitting on the side of the bed nearest the window, her back to the door, back curved as if her face was in her hands. Nate wondered if she were praying again.

"Jen? Are you okay? You didn't come down to dinner..."

When she didn't say anything, he frowned. Rushing over to her side, he lifted her chin up and saw...

She was crying.

"Jenny? Sweetheart, what's going on?" She was in his arms in an instant. He felt an icy stab of fear. If anyone in that lodge had said _anything _untoward... he would have them thrown out into the snow and the cold... _after_ his fist rearranged their faces. And he wasn't even kidding...

"I thought you said I had you."

"You do."

"Then why couldn't you have trusted me?" Her slender fingers, nails painted silver, dashed away her hot tears. "Nate, I'm not angry. I care about you too much for that. We're going to be fine, you and I. I... I'm going to make sure of that. But I'm just... kind of hurt... and I feel guilty that it hurt me because it's an innocent _kid... _I just needed some time to process it all..."

"Jenny, what happened? What did they say to you?"

"It's not what they said, Nate. It's _you_." She looked up at him, and the heartbreak in her eyes made his own eyes start smarting. "Why didn't you tell me you had a child?"

Now it was Nate's turn to be stunned.

"_What?"_

"Nate, I know. It's on some blog, and Blair and Chuck saw it. You've been paying child support to Vanessa for five years. Anais Abrams is your daughter."

Nate closed his eyes.

"So it's out."

Jenny gasped, a little hiccupping sound of pain.

"Yes," she whispered. Then, "So it's true."

"It's true that I've helped Vanessa out over the years. We reconnected when I was in California a few years ago, and yes, I knew about Anais. But... and I know there's no way for you to believe this, but..."

"But what, Nate?"

"I'm not Anais' dad."

Jenny dried her face quickly with her palms. "Huh? Then what..."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, Jen. I... I was a friend when Vanessa needed one. She wanted to keep the baby, and the baby's dad wanted to help, but he was in a relationship that was getting serious, so he couldn't. It would've just made things more complicated. So I... served as the middleman so they could go through the court system."

Jenny's mouth dropped open.

"I said you weren't going to believe me." Dry laugh. "Like I said, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Vanessa needed help, and I was a confirmed bachelor. I never thought I was going to run for office, let alone fall in love and think about starting a family myself someday..."

Jenny blinked, not even registering what he just said. She licked her dry lips, and put a hand to her head, as if she was trying to get her bearings.

"So you're not Anais' dad."

"No."

"Are you listed on her birth certificate as her dad?"

"No."

"But you know who her dad is?"

"Yes."

"Do I know this person?"

"Yes, you do."

"Then who is it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Jenny shook her head. "I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do but it's not my secret to tell. Sweetheart, _please _know I hate not being able to tell you. I hate that this hurt you. I... I would've told you, but the fact is that the last time I thought about it, when we saw Vanessa on Christmas Eve, we didn't know if your mom was going to live. And before that, I hadn't seen Vanessa for over a year. The payments are set up through one of my accounts, and Anais' dad makes all the deposits. I don't have any kind of relationship with her; the last I heard, her dad tries to see her as he can. She thinks he's a friend of the family. But..."

"Nate, I believe you. But you have to know if this story gets out, it could destroy your political career even before it's begun."

"I don't care."

She sighed. "You should."

"I don't care about my political career. I care about us. Jenny, _please _don't leave me over this. It was stupid of me to have ever agreed to do it, even as a favor."

She didn't say anything, just continued wiping the tears away.

"The past five weeks since Dan and Serena's wedding have been the _best _five weeks of my life. I don't care about anything else except _you_, Jenny..."

"Nate, all I kept thinking was..."

"I love you."

"...that you'd already had your first child. Leaving you never crossed my mind, but suddenly it was another first that you and I couldn't..." She trailed off, shaking her head slowly. "What?"

"I love you, Jenny Humphrey. _I love you. _Do you...?"

Her lips parted. Then she smiled through her tears.

"Yes. I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pressed a finger against his lips.

"Nate, you have _got _to stop being so nice to people. Vanessa should have _never _asked you to do that. I'm going to talk to her about it. When that story blows up, you're going to need her to clear up things in the press by naming names..."

"That'll mess up Anais' dad's life."

"I don't care! Neither Vanessa _nor _Anais' precious _dad _gave a shit about whether _you _were inconvenienced. I'm going to let her know that I don't appreciate her using you. How dare she risk _your _reputation because _she_ was in a bind?! And it's _so _unfair to Anais. That beautiful little girl shouldn't be anyone's secret! She is so precious, she deserves..."

Nate cut her off with a kiss. One of his favorite Jennys was Jenny-going-a-mile-per-minute, chattering, plotting, planning, going on and on. But it just made him want to quiet her, to hear the sighs he so loved, to turn her chattering into pleading, begging, _laughing... moaning..._

"Next time, Jen, _talk to me," _Nate ordered, pulling the navy linen dress above her head, revealing matching golden lace underwear.

"Oh, right, Nate. I'm really supposed to go off on you in the middle of a major event, as if we're on an episode of Maury Povich. I'm already from Brooklyn, I don't need any more street cred with your crowd!" She giggled as he nipped at her ear. "So you _love _me, huh?"

"Yes, I do," he said, pulling back, lacing his fingers through hers. "And _you _love _me."_

"I do," she breathed as he pressed her back into the bed. "You make me crazy, Nate Archibald. Somewhere, my seventeen year old self is judging me."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's give your seventeen year old self something that her future twenty-five year old self can look forward to..."

Jenny smirked, then frowned. "Um, are you sure?" Her fingertips touched his healing upper lip, then the fading bruise above his eye.

"Jen, the assault happened Monday. This is Friday. I'm fine."

"You're not fine!"

"Okay, then, I'm not. Because you haven't touched me _all week long, _except to nurse me... or worse, _mother _me._" _He started unbuttoning his shirt. "What do I have to do to get a little sex around here from my hot girlfriend?"

"Hmm... keep stripping for me like that, handsome, and I think you're about to find out."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_It was just another night, a night like any on a contract job like this. The lodge had been easy to set up, almost too easy. They'd done it the week before, long before the bumbling Secret Service types and the FBI goons went over it with their dogs and detectors and other inefficient means of detecting superior technology that supposedly didn't even exist yet, not even in prototype._

_For now his employer had ears and eyes in every room of the great lodge. He had been peering into each since the dinner hour, trying to locate his targets. Much to his surprise, the subjects of interest were not in the most secure area of the lodge, so he wasted a good half hour listening into and looking in on marital squabbles, minor intrigues, and mediocre sex._

_He found the first target in a room on the second floor. Strangely, this room contained three people, not just two... a man and two women. One was in a bed that looked more like a cot, the head of the mattress raised. On it, a frail-looking blonde slept fitfully. The other two occupants of the room, sitting near the fire, alternated between looking at her... and each other._

"_So Lisa's still on tour?" the other woman was asking as he tuned in. Like the one on the bed, she was also blonde and looked to be in her late forties or early fifties, but seemed in much better health._

"_Yeah. She asked me to come with her," said the black-haired man, "but after seeing Al at Thanksgiving, I thought I'd best stay close to home. Turns out I was right."_

"_How's Troy?"_

"_Troy is... you know, he's a bit younger than we are, and he still has his parents. It's hard for him because he doesn't quite understand. Still, he really cares for her and thought it'd be a great idea for her to come up here and spend time with the kids."_

"_I'm glad. Do Dan and Jenny know yet?"_

"_No. And Al's adamant that they not be told. You know what Dan and Serena have told us..."_

"_They're not sure yet, Rufus."_

"_All the same. And poor Jen... looks like my little girl's on track to be First Lady of New York." The raven-haired man was shaking his head._

"_Oh, don't act so shocked, Rufus. I'll never forget the way Nate covered for her the night she destroyed that boring philanthropic society event Bart and I had. I'm glad they found their way back to each other. They really seem to be happy."_

"_Yeah, Lil, I know. That's why Al doesn't want to tell them. I told her she's wrong, but you know how stubborn she is..."_

_The blonde, quite out of the blue, planted a soft kiss on his lips._

"_I also know how much Rufus Humphrey loves stubborn women."_

_Rufus shook his head._

"_Lil, you're _married."

"_Am I?"_

_The watcher decided that was enough information from that room. After all, Rufus Humphrey and Lilian van der Woodsen were only peripheral players in this report. _

_The next two rooms were less eventful. In one, a middle aged, patrician looking couple were sleeping. It took a bit of scoping, but the watcher soon ascertained that it was the room of Howard and Anne Archibald. Despite their status as divorced, they certainly looked very cozy together as they dozed._

_In another, a woman with curly black hair rocked a child to sleep, singing under her breath._

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word... Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird... and if that mockingbird don't sing... Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

_In the next room, more obviously a nursery, another brunette child slept. Whereas the one the woman was rocking was a girl, this one was a little boy. In the next bed, a round woman quietly chattered to her flatscreen tablet, and the watcher guessed the pretty, buxom nursemaid was chatting with her own family after her charge was properly seen to._

_The top floor revealed much more._

_The watcher scanned through quickly. In some of the rooms, some of the goings-on would have made local and perhaps international headlines. The news media would have killed to know that two of the members of Archibald's committee, business moguls both, supposedly straight as arrows and married to surgically pinched society mavens, were having a torrid affair. (The watcher thought "torrid" was the right adjective, because every time he scanned through, they were at it again, going through an entire Kama Sutra of positions.)_

_Another member was shooting up, having bought everything necessary to feed his addictions. The one in the next room preferred meth, and another tossed back drink after drink as he viewed the most questionable pornography..._

_But that was only a few of the committee members. Most were soundly asleep, in their beds, either alone or with their spouse or lover. The watcher diligently checked them off on the guest list, including Tripp and Maureen Vanderbilt, and Eric van der Woodsen and Ronald Morris._

_He was getting warmer._

_The bedroom of the next couple was empty, but the new technology was deft, and the watcher was determined. Scanning past the bathroom door, honing in despite the thick steam, he watched as a beautiful young pair coupled in the shower. Although he couldn't see everything because of their position, the watcher saw enough to know that the woman was impossibly gorgeous. She seemed totally into her lover, a dark haired man who had her legs around his waist and was pounding her into the tiled shower wall. It was both aesthetically pleasing and arousing... the watcher, had he been more amateur, might have found it impossible to ignore his own stirrings. But he did, and caught the snippets of their conversation as they finished..._

"_There," the man panted. "That did it. I'm sure it did."_

_The blonde giggled. "How do you know, Dan?"_

"_It's possible to know the exact moment of conception these days! We know you're ovulating..."_

"_What if it doesn't happen?" The watcher noted the tremble in her voice._

"_Then we keep trying."_

_The woman seemed dubious. "Every month?"_

"_Every _month? _We're married, Serena... let's make it at least every week, it's the least we could do..." Kiss. "Or maybe twice a week, that's better than the national average..."_

"_I have a better idea. How about every day?" she replied, kissing him breathlessly. "And every hour... and every minute... and every second of every minute..."_

_Her husband laughed. "My mind and heart are willing, but my flesh is weak... and needs a few minutes to recover from the demands of my very sexy," kiss, "very beautiful," kiss, "and very insatiable wife."_

"_And very maternal..." the woman giggled. _

"_Yes, indeed. Very maternal." Kiss. "Love you."_

"_Love you more. I never gave up on you."_

"_Love you the most. I had a master plan to get you, and it worked."_

_The watcher pulled out of the scene reluctantly. So that was Serena van der Woodsen, the supposed love of Archibald's life, totally in love with her new husband, his friend, Daniel Humphrey. From the looks of it, not only didn't Serena look willing to engage in an affair with Nate, she seemed oblivious to everything except being a new wife, and procreating as soon as possible._

_As he tuned into the next room, the watcher braced himself for quite a show. Over the years, a number of clients had asked him to monitor the occupants of the next room, and he'd viewed them in their younger years, the late Bart Bass himself hiring his firm after he'd faked his death, although he didn't know it was Bart at the time. He'd never forget watching Bart's son and the former_ _Blair Waldorf _as_ they made sweet, tender love in a side lounge as some kid's bar mitzvah wrapped up a few rooms away._

_But apparently this time the watcher had missed the show. Chuck and Blair Bass were wrapped up in a blanket, and clearly not much else, enjoying the firelight and each other. Here, away from prying eyes, they could be private. They were each other's entire world._

"_So when do you think we should tell everyone?" Blair was asking, leaning up into her husband's lips for a long, searing kiss._

"_Not until you're showing," was Chuck's reply. "Same as last time..."_

"_Last time, Serena, Nate, and Dorota all guessed it because I wasn't drinking! I've been faking it since the week before Serena's wedding... thanks for stealing that sip of wine from my mouth at dinner, by the way..."_

"_My queen will always be my poison of choice." Another kiss, longer and deeper. "No one suspects a thing. So how do you want to play things tomorrow?"_

_Her small hand came up to stroke his jawline. "How do you?"_

"_Everyone's going to want to get as close to the Presidents and the governor as they can. We watch them." Pause. "What did you think of tonight?"_

"_That everyone was minding their p's and q's." Sigh. "Chuck, sometimes, I think if we don't hold the world up, at least our world, it will stop spinning. It's exhausting."_

"_You're always fatigued during the first trimester," he observed. "By the spring, you'll be flitting around like the queen bee you are."_

"_Yes, but if this is a taste of what the year will be like, I'm not sure how much flitting I'm going to be able to do. Not only do I have Fashion Week on my hands, and a preoccupied head designer, we have no leads on who roughed up Nate." She looked into her husband's eyes. "Unless..."_

"_No. So far, Tripp's hands are clean. Trust me, I have every resource at my disposal, plus some that aren't, to find out what happened."_

"_I still don't trust him. I never thought I'd say this, but I'll be glad when Jack and Georgina get into town." She traced the side of his neck with her fingers as he pulled her closer. "What about the Abrams kid?"_

"_Well, she's not Nate's. My PI checked the girl's blood type and it'd be impossible, so no need for paternity testing. But our idiot of a best friend should've never listened to Vanessa Abrams."_

"_Of course he listened to her sob story, it's Nate. What would he do without us, Chuck?"_

"_I don't know. But he's getting the lead in the polls on his own. If he keeps it up, New York City is going to make him their mayor this November."_

"_I'm just glad that I'll have my figure back in time for the inaugural balls! And I'm so glad that Henry will be old enough to remember a little of this... his Uncle Nate becoming mayor, the new baby..."_

"_Are we talking about the same kid, Blair? Henry Charles Bass, a little over three feet, couple months shy of four years old, top of his class and thinks he runs _our _household?"_

"_What's wrong with _my _son, Charles? Other than the fact that he's just like his father was at that age?"_

"_There isn't a thing wrong with him, Blair. Our heir is perfect, as all our children will be. But he is a Bass, which means he doesn't like sharing. He isn't going to like sharing his uncle with the people of New York, and he really isn't going to like sharing us with a little brother or sister."_

"_He doesn't have to share," Blair insisted. "We'll just tell him it's _his _baby."_

_Chuck smirked at her. "You are an evil genius, beautiful."_

"_I know. That's why you married me."_

"_Actually, I married you for this..."_

_The watcher tuned out of the Basses' room just before they got started. He knew enough about them to know that once they concentrated on what they did best, he'd get no more information out of them._

_That only left one room. The watcher had ignored it previously because on the blueprints, it was marked as a lounge of some sort. Apparently it had been converted to a private room, and for good reason. During daylight hours there would be a spectacular view of the mountains here._

_He turned his gaze to the bed. His eyes widened at the sight of the two blondes intertwined on the bed._

_This was certainly not what he expected to see._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny felt saturated with love. It was the middle of the night, somewhere past two in the morning. She'd lost count of the number of times they'd had sex just then. The sheets around them were damp with sweat. She knew her hair was in complete disarray and her makeup had probably evaporated off long before.

Still, they kept kissing and touching, waiting it out until their bodies could stand another round. Neither wanting to sleep. Neither wanting to let go.

"Nate, we should probably get some rest," she breathed between kisses, one of her hands gripping his shoulderblade, the other resting on his lower back. "We have breakfast first thing in the morning, and right after that, the dignitaries will be arriving."

"That's why God invented coffee," he replied, mouth moving along her shoulder. "And the Italians invented espresso."

She giggled. "There's a distinct difference between being awakened enough for coffee, and awakened enough for a meet and greet with two former Presidents."

"Eh, I've met them before."

"Well, I haven't... I don't want them to stare at the bags under my eyes!"

"That's not what I think they'll be staring at," said Nate, casting his eyes downward. "Ouch!"

Jenny shook out the fist she'd hit his upper arm with. "Take it back!"

Instead, he flipped their positions so that he was on top again. "But you _do _have amazing breasts..." He kissed her. "And amazing lips," kiss, "and an amazing face," he kissed each cheekbone, "and amazing legs," he coaxed her to wrap them around him again, "and a _fucking _amazing..."

He was about to slide home, and she was ready. But a loud, chilling buzz made them both freeze.

"What was that?" Jenny whispered.

"Sounded like a transformer," he said. "I think the power went out..."

Then came the distinct sounds of gunfire being exchanged. Not very near, but somewhere in the lodge. Nate instantly sat up, while Jenny tried her best not to scream.

There was a lot of shuffling, some voices...

A woman screamed.

And then there was silence.

"Arch?" called Johnny through the door. "Arch, Miss H? You guys all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Nate shouted back, scrambling off the bed and reaching for some clothes to put on. He grabbed a nightgown for Jenny, and tossed it to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know..."

Another, heavier voice boomed through the door. "Mr. Archibald! This is Agent Smith, United States Secret Service. May we enter, sir?"

Nate glanced at Jenny to make sure she was dressed and well covered before he opened the door. Five special agents in suits filed in with flashlights, followed by Johnny Dooley, Chuck and Blair, and Dan and Serena, who had rooms in the same area.

"What just happened?" Nate asked Chuck. "Is everybody okay?"

"We don't know what's going on," his best friend replied tiredly. "We heard the power go out, and the gunshots just like you did."

"And I don't think anybody's out there hunting," snapped Blair, laying her head on Chuck's shoulder. "I just _knew _something was wrong..."

Dan was staring at his younger sister, who looked wide-eyed and frightened in the enormous bed. "Jen, are you okay?"

"She's shaking," said Serena, face and voice filled with her concern. "Dan, go see about her..."

"That's all right, Dan, I've got her," said Nate, going back to sit on the edge of the bed and pull Jenny into his arms. "Someone tell me _something..."_

"Found it," said Agent Smith. He'd pulled a tiny, round metal disc from the back of one of the lampshades in the room. It was the size and shape of a watch battery. "This is what you're looking for... check every room."

His team filed out. Before anyone else could come in, Jack Bass rushed into the room, one side of his white shirt soaked in blood.

"Jack, what the hell?" asked Chuck.

"That bastard shot Georgie," he said breathlessly. "I blew his brains out."

"What bastard?" Blair said. "Be more specific."

"The asshole who was spying on all of you tonight, back in the guest cabin _we _were assigned because someone took over our room...

"_Vanessa_..." hissed Blair, glaring at Dan (who ignored her) and Serena (who sent her best friend an exasperated look in return)

"Anyway, it's on the back of the property, behind the powerhouse. There's a hidden room in it, behind a false wall, but the ass was careless. We walked in on quite an operation. No way does the lodge owner not know about it."

"Is Georgina going to be okay?" Serena asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he just grazed her arm. He'd better be lucky that's all he did. His death was painless." He turned to Nate. "Kid, _who _the hell has a grudge against you?"

"I don't know," Nate said slowly, "but all they're doing is making me even more determined to run."

And in spite of her best intentions, that was the last thing Jenny wanted to hear.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_My darling, believe me  
For me there is no one but you  
Please love me too  
I'm in love with you  
Answer my prayer  
Say you love me too  
Why don't you answer my prayer?  
You know, every day I say a little prayer  
I said, I say, I say a little prayer._

**~to be continued~ **

**A/N: **So in my head, just before the action of this chapter started, they'd play a montage of things that happened over the first three weeks of January 2018. And if this were a movie, I imagined the song they'd play is the old standard "I Say a Little Prayer for You." I listened to different versions as I wrote the chapter. Right now in the story, the lyrics are _totally _Jenny's point of view when it comes to Nate...

...because seriously, these people aren't playing with that guy, are they? Whoever is out to get him is not even kidding. But I think they might have underestimated Nate, don't you? And they _certainly _haven't taken into account Jenny Humphrey, have they? Nate put it best when he observed to his mother that her haters needed to get ready for _her, _not the other way around. He knows his girl is badass! She was just a little rattled this chapter, that's all... but if we know Jen, and you _know _we do, our girl will rally soon.

Next time, we'll finish up the retreat weekend and get to the League tea. A blast from Nate's past will be popping in, so stay tuned. We're not finished with the Anais storyline, or Alison, and let's keep an eye on Chair and Derena, too. Further on the horizon is the White House dinner, an _explosive _Fashion Week, a Valentine's Day to remember, and of course, the state convention.

Snaps of appreciation for the following reviewers of Chapter 9: **Smallville944, cutebaby-face1, dodo, whatwouldjlawdo, JARLY4EVER, notoutforawalk, MayisGJ, sonckad, msboskiera **(hope this chapter answered your question!)**, coleyoo, Darkdiva14, Guest, lakessler, jrg33, talz89, fan, Donna L. Crawford, LowerCase32, Marie, Delena 1864, Seph Meadowes **(trailer yay!), **bookworm455, summersmiles-xo,** and** lydiamae. **Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your lovely reviews, Tweets, and Tumblr asks.

(Also, thanks to **fan **for pointing out my Harold/Howard mixup in the convo between Nate and his mother! My brain thought "Howard" and my fingers typed "Harold." I've corrected things... what would I do without you guys?)

Until next time...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	11. Climb Every Mountain

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T, and those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 11 - Climb Every Mountain**

_Jenny was staring in a mirror blankly, seeing her reflection through the short black veil that obscured her eyes. Blinking, her left hand went up to clutch the black pearl pendant around her neck._

_Startled by the shine she saw reflected there, she looked down. Somehow, she was wearing the Vanderbilt diamond on her left ring finger, coupled with a wide platinum band..._

_A knock sounded on the door. Before she could say anything, a young girl, the mirror image of her fourteen-year-old self except for familiar-looking (and well beloved) eyebrows and lips, peeked in. The girl was dressed in a black fitted short-sleeved mini, and was as lean, lithe, and pretty as Jenny had been at that age._

"_Mom?" she said nervously. "We're ready. Everyone is waiting on you."_

"_Ali, baby..." came her voice, although she had no idea where it had come from, or how she knew the girl's name. "I need a moment..."_

"_Mom, you've been up here for a whole hour. Aunt B and Aunt S sent me up because they're worried. The procession... the networks..."_

"_Let them wait! I just need one more minute! Just... one." _

_Her eyes filled with tears, and she buried her face in her hands._

_The young girl ran to her, pulling her mother close, holding her tightly. Running her fingers through her mother's shoulder-length, perfectly curled hair..._

"_Your hugs are so much like your father's," Jenny heard herself saying, almost choking on a sob. "I miss him so much and it's only been a week."_

"_I miss him too, Mom. So much. But we can't be afraid. Dad wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted us to be okay. That was what he cared about most..."_

_Jenny stood up then, stood up as her daughter began to sob uncontrollably. She held her close._

"_Let it out, baby," she soothed. "Let it out now, before we have to go out into the world."_

_Five minutes later, the former First Lady of the United States and the assassinated President's eldest daughter emerged from the family quarters of the White House as photographers snapped their pictures. Everyone remarked upon the stoicism that the widow and orphans of the late President Archibald showed during a time when the entire nation was in deep mourning. _

_The former Vice President and newly sworn-in Commander-in-Chief P.J. Buckley, a former political rival, took the widowed First Lady's arm as his Southern belle wife held the First Daughter's hand. The firstborn son and namesake of the late President, a tall, golden youth of seventeen, came over to kiss his mother's cheek, and to receive a clasp of her hand in return. The splitting image of his father, Jenny had alternated between not being able to look at Will... and never letting him out of her sight. (This morning, it had been a little of both.)_

_The death of the popular President just before the beginning of his second term had made all of the disagreements over policy temporarily moot. Americans thought that the new President's proposal to give Jennifer Humphrey Archibald and her children time to transition out of the White House was generous of him. It was expected that the "21__st__ Century Jackie O" would rally in time, head back to her native New York, and become the most elegant woman (and the most eligible rich widow) on the social scene. _

_Yet they couldn't see inside her heart. Unlike Jackie and Jack almost a century before, there hadn't been any Marilyn Monroes in the middle of the Archibald marriage, no pretense for the cameras. Nate and Jenny Archibald had been married for twenty-one happy years. They had understood each other like no one else could. She'd been there for his entire meteoric ride, from the very beginning at the New York state convention in '18, until the global summit last week, where he had been killed (along with three Secret Service agents who were like family) right before her eyes..._

_And now, Jenny's worst fears had been realized. She was all alone. Nate hadn't even made it to his second Inauguration Day.  
_

"_Nate, how could you do this to me?" she murmured under her breath, as if he could hear her. When there was no response, she said it louder. This time, Alice and Will heard her._

_"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Will._

"_How could he do this to me?" She stopped in her tracks. "HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?"_

"_Jenny, honey," said the new President, looking uncharacteristically flustered but ever the Texas gentleman. "If you need a while, you just let me know and we'll shut this whole thing down..."_

_Will looked at his cousins, who were coming around the corner, with some alarm. Alice's eyes filled with tears as the kindhearted Second Lady tried to steer the First Daughter away so she didn't witness her mother's breakdown._

"_What's wrong with Aunt J?" Henry Bass asked, running over to where President Buckley and a Secret Service agent were practically holding Jenny up. He was a handsome devil, twenty-two and nearly finished with Yale.  
_

"_I don't know!" said Will. "Go find your Mom or Auntie S..." But it was too late. The aunts and uncles had heard the commotion and had come running. _

"_Jenny," said Blair, snatching her former employee, minion, and friend away from the President, and trying to hold her up. "You've got to pull it together... you can't go outside like this... and you're frightening your children! Stop this!"_

_But it was too late. Jenny was incoherent in her grief._

"_How could he do this to me? HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!"_

Jenny felt herself being shaken awake. She flailed a bit, startled from the nightmare she'd just had, and sat straight upright in bed. Sunlight flooded her eyes...

"Miss H? Gosh, I'm so sorry, ma'am! I didn't meet to frighten you, but you were screaming, so we thought..."

Jenny blinked. A worried-looking Johnny Dooley stood tentatively at the side of the bed. At the small table nearest the fire, two Secret Service agents, who had been playing cards, looked up.

She knew before she looked over her shoulder that Nate wasn't in bed anymore. She frowned, the question in her eyes.

"You didn't frighten me, Johnny. I had a horrible dream. Where is..."

"He's out on the slopes. The Presidents and Governor Mario arrived really early, around five. Arch told me to let you sleep, but insisted that we stay with you, especially after what happened last night. He also asked the agents to be in here."

Jenny rubbed her eyes. "What time is it now?"

"A quarter till eight. Breakfast isn't until nine."

"Ma'am," called the agent, "if you want some privacy, we can make our rounds of the hall. We won't go far."

"That's... that's fine," said Jenny. To Johnny, she asked, "How's Georgina?"

"Patched up and should be at breakfast. Arch wants to keep going with the weekend."

"I'm surprised the former Presidents are here for an exploratory committee retreat of a mayoral race."

"Not if you knew more about party politics," Johnny told her. "Apparently all the people who actually _become _President are groomed for it long before. Nobody comes out of nowhere, at least not these days."

_Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of, _Jenny thought, watching the Secret Service agents file out... and then exhaling as one of her favorite people in the world came in.

"Hey, Jen," said Eric in greeting. "I hear Ron and I slept through quite the night."

"I'll say," she replied flatly. To Johnny, she said, "John, I appreciate everything. Get some sleep if you can. See you at breakfast."

"Miss H, if you need anything, anything at all," said Nate's assistant, "I'm here. You've got my cell, I'm in Room 524. The agents will be back soon, but I think with everyone getting up now, things will be all right."

Johnny left, and Eric came to sit on the bed with his best friend.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not great," she said. In a few halting sentences, she told him about her dream. "What if it means something? What if I'm supposed to stop him from running?"

"Jenny, it makes sense that you would have a nightmare after what happened last night. Your privacy was violated, someone hurt Nate last week, and apparently whoever was spying had a gun."

"Thank God Jack Bass is a shady bastard himself." Jenny shook her head, then laughed. "Eric, what am I doing? I wanted to date Nate when he was the prince of St. Jude's and the captain of the lacrosse team. It didn't happen back then, but it's happening now. How on earth did I end up here, waking up with Secret Service agents in my room?"

"Well, it _was _your idea to go to Silk City that night," he teased.

"And it was _his _idea to tag along," Jenny retorted.

"Aw, I think he would have tagged along anyway," Eric laughed. "And if it wasn't that night, it was going to happen. The two of you were always going to come together someday. It just took him running for mayor and a fake relationship for it to happen."

Jenny cracked a grin. "I guess so." Then she grew serious. "I hate to think of what might have happened last night. I can't believe someone was spying on all of us! What do you think they were trying to find?"

"Anything," said Eric grimly. "Anything they can use against Nate... you, his family, his friends, his business associates. You know how this works."

"Do you... do you think that guy could have sent whatever he was recording to someone else before Jack killed him?"

"It's possible."

"So on top of never being alone again, I have to worry about our sextape surfacing. Great."

Eric wrinkled his nose. "Yuck, Jen. Too much information."

"Um, how am I being vulgar?"

"You and Nate. Having sex."

"I didn't give you any details!"

"Yeah, but it's just having official confirmation of the fact..."

"Eric, are you serious? We're dating and we're in love. I know you and Ron have sex and lots of it... so much of it that you rarely surfaced during the end of your Christmas break! Hypocrite much?"

"That's beside the point. Ron's an IT guy. I'm a medical student. Neither of us are public figures so what we do in the bedroom is only of interest to us. You, on the other hand..."

"Don't remind me." Jenny sighed. "I just hope nothing got out there. We already have enough going on with _two _unsolved cases and Vanessa's daughter's dad."

Eric looked troubled.

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"You know something, E... that's your 'I know stuff that I refuse to tell Jenny' look. _Spill."_

He shifted his weight from one hip to the other. "If I tell, you _cannot _tell your dad or your brother, okay? You're not allowed..."

"Okay, fine. Say it."

"I think Anais' dad is a Humphrey."

"_What?"_

"Yeah. I overheard Mom and Rufus talking about it yesterday evening. He said something about Anais being family, so he couldn't turn away."

"I don't want to believe it."

"I think his exact words were 'she's one of us.'"

Jenny was floored. "Eric, I just can't deal with the idea of Anais being my niece, or worse, my half sister. That would devastate Serena, especially since it would mean that Dan slept with Vanessa while he was trying to work things out with her. And don't get me started on the lifelong saga between your mom and my dad."

"Does Nate know whose daughter she is?"

"Yes, he does."

"But he refuses to tell you."

Jenny shook his head. "That man and his damned sense of honor."

"Look at it this way, Jen. If he were less noble, could he really be your Prince Charming?"

She looked out the windows, toward the mountain where they'd soon be skiing.

"Maybe if he were less noble, I could actually sleep at night. And take the subway like normal people. And wake up with _him, _not PAs and suits." She sighed. "I'm so frightened that this is just the beginning, E. I don't know if I can handle it."

Eric didn't say anything. Instead, he reached for her hand.

And clasped it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Climb every mountain,  
Search high and low,  
Follow every byway,  
Every path you know..._

_Climb every mountain,  
Ford every stream,  
Follow every rainbow,  
Till you find your dream._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The lift and runs of the mountain had been shut down and secured the evening before so that the two former Presidents could enjoy a ski. Instead of taking the lift, however, a Marine helicopter took the dignitaries to the very top of the mountain.

Nate looked over at his best friend. Clearly, Chuck had slept as little as he had. Still his hazel eyes were bright as he looked out at the snow-covered mountains. Nate knew that although the man he considered his brother could avoid athletic activity at times, Chuck was a _beast_ on the slopes. There was something about the sport that the Bass heir had always been drawn to... Chuck had an inner daredevil, he'd always thought, which was why he found regular sports boring and liked extreme ones. Some of Nate's favorite memories were when they'd gone skiing around the world.

As for Nate, he preferred cross-country skiing to downhill for the same reasons he enjoyed running marathons more than sprinting. There was nothing like skiing for an hour or two to clear one's head, to go over whatever was in your head, and to think about life. It was relaxing.

The governor of New York, sitting on the other side of Chuck, was chatting with his two old friends. One had been President in the 1990s, and had been retired for nearly twenty years. He'd become quite a philanthropist in his later years, and was known for his economic initiatives and working toward world peace. He wasn't really the athletic type, but his adult daughter had encouraged him to become a vegan and get more active after lifesaving heart surgery. Apparently he'd become quite the skier because "it burns more calories than golf."

The other former President had just retired a year and a half before. His election was groundbreaking, as he was the first person from his background to win the office. He was lean and thin, quite the athlete, although he generally preferred basketball. Nate thought it was hilarious that a guy who grew up in Indonesia and Hawaii was so eager to hit the slopes.

At the summit of the mountain, the dawn was spectacular. Mario Imperioli's staff had provided them all with thermoses of coffee (including the Secret Service agents). While they drank up, the Governor told stories about his father driving up to the Adirondacks upstate ("Nate, you really should've done this at Whiteface Mountain; we'll get you up there soon") for great downhill skiing. The Nineties-era President laughed and talked about his exploits as a kid in Arkansas, trying to make snowmen out of the scant snowfall they would get there. Chuck recommended the skiing in South America, best during June, July, and August since the seasons were the opposite down there... and talked about a chalet he'd just purchased in Austria as a surprise for Blair and Henry.

Nate stepped away from the group to look out over the landscape. It felt as if he was a million miles away from the hustle and bustle of the city he was born in, had grown up in... loved. It was a city filled with wonder and wealth, but as he'd learned over the past five years, it was also a city with many people who needed help.

It would be such a huge task to even make the case to lead New York City, let alone to take the reins of it and steer in a different direction. Was he up to it?

"You look like the mountains are giving you some great wisdom here. Something on your mind?"

Nate looked up. The gaunt, handsome face of the last President of the United States was staring at him earnestly.

"The ocean's like that for me," the last President continued. "I spent most of my adult life away from it, but I spent my entire childhood on islands. Whenever I needed to think things through or make a major decision, I'd get to the beach."

"Me too." Nate turned away from the panorama. "I love sailing. My dad's a retired Navy captain..."

"Oh, I know. I hear you considered going into the military yourself."

"I did. My mother was against it. Besides, at the time, my dad was in legal trouble and my family needed me."

"You don't need it. This isn't the 20th century anymore. Neither of us had any military experience. The Vietnam era is over."

Nate shook his head. "I don't think I could ever do what you did, sir," he said quietly. "I remember when you ran while my friends and I were in high school. We were all too young to vote the first time, but it was a night for the history books. I voted for you when you ran again, when I was a senior in college. But I'm different from you. All I really know about is New York..."

"And New York is part of the United States," the older man pointed out. "Perhaps the best microcosm of the country. There's a lot of excitement about your mayoral race, Nate. Everyone in the party is happy that you're going to run."

"I... didn't know people in the party knew about me. Or cared. Look, I know I come from a famous family. But the truth is I'm not like you or Bill. I'm a journalist who got my publication through a really weird series of events. My grades in undergrad and my LSAT scores wouldn't get me into a Top 50 law school, let alone Harvard or Yale. I've never been an intellectual heavyweight..."

"Yet everyone who knows you tells me you're the best listener they know. They also say that you're the nicest, most sincere guy they've ever met. Mario says you've got good instincts. People aren't voting for a professor or a rocket scientist, Nate. They want to vote for a leader. Bill and I were popular because the citizens of this country knew that we cared about them, not because of where we went to school or the kinds of grades that we got."

Nate sighed, adjusting the straps on one of his ski gloves. He rarely felt unnerved, but he felt it just then.

"I'm going to run for mayor, and we'll see how that goes," Nate said after a moment, feeling as if he was being rude. But the older man simply lowered his voice, and continued.

"Listen, Nate, I'm going to be honest with you. When Mario retires, there isn't another politician in our party who will be able to beat Julia for the New York governor's race." Julia Yates was a popular Congresswoman of the opposing party, hailing from upstate New York, and who used the nation's largest city as her whipping boy whenever she would talk about everything wrong with their "degenerate" country. "You'd have seven years to lead the Big Apple, make a difference in the city you love. But we need you... and we hope that when the time comes, you'll answer that call."

"I haven't even won my first election, and already, people are talking about some governor's race almost a decade from now." Nate closed his eyes. "Anyway, that decision wouldn't just be mine alone. I have someone else to consider... at least, I hope I will."

"Your girlfriend?" the last President asked as they walked back toward the group.

"Yes. The only reason I'm here is because she told me she's okay with it. But after everything that happened last night... I can tell she's wishing she hadn't said yes."

"Well, my wife was not okay with me running for _anything," _chuckled the older man. "Michelle was not having it, especially after I lost my first Congressional race. But she realized that there were some things that needed to be done that only I could do... and there were those who talked with her about it, too. I'm sure when the time comes, she'd talk to Jenny." Pause. "So when are you going to marry her?"

"When I know she'll say yes," Nate replied without missing a beat, voicing for the first time the thought that had been rattling vaguely around his head for a while. "We've known each other forever, but we just started dating..."

"But you know."

"Yes."

"That's how it always is. I knew it was Michelle, too, from our first date... and I'm lucky she agreed. Mario couldn't stop talking about your Jenny on the way up. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Hey, are you two talking about that beautiful babe Nate found across the bridge? Ha! I'm still laughing at that one!" Mario boomed, clapping Nate on the shoulder as they reached the group. "Come on, Nate, get yourself your own ball and chain like the rest of us married men! You could do worse than a Brooklyn girl!"

Marriage... governor's races... the White House. Suddenly, Nate just wanted to stretch his legs and not think about all this heavy stuff. He strapped on his skis, tuning out the conversation.

"Shall we ski, then?" he said.

Then, not even waiting for three of the most powerful men in the country, or his best friend, he started down the hill.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

That evening, Jenny was sitting by the fire in the lodge, thumbing through one of the lookbooks for Fashion Week. Elsewhere, a few of the members of Nate's committee were meeting about his state convention speech, but she'd begged off without feeling an ounce of guilt. The morning spent with the governor and the two former Presidents was wonderful but exhausting, and even though they left before lunch, Jenny was tired.

After lunch, many of the rest of the guests said good-bye, including Lily, Rufus, and Alison. Jenny clung to her mother as much as she could, but gently.

"Are you feeling up to a day in the city?" she'd asked her. "I know, I shouldn't ask, you've got your chemo but..."

"But you need your Mom."

Jenny nodded.

"Understood. I think lunch and MOMA would be just great. It's wheelchair accessible... I can walk but the treatments have been sapping all my energy lately. And I'd probably stay the night."

"Great! I'll either get the guest room in order, or we'll go to the Palace and you and I can share. It'll be like old times..."

"Not exactly," teased Alison. "I'll find my own accommodations, because I don't think Nate will thank me for taking you away from him overnight _or _crashing in your space. It's a new relationship, you shouldn't deprive the boy..."

Jenny was aghast. "_Mom. _Stop right there."

"Why? You're not a little girl anymore. We're two adult women. I think it's natural and healthy that you have a sex life, honey..."

"Oh my _God, _we are _not_ having this conversation. Not now, not _ever._"

"Oh, please. How do you think you and your brother got here? I know Rufus and I had our troubles, but when your father and I were younger and getting all hot and heavy, we couldn't keep our hands off each other! Sometimes, we'd even..."

"Mom, I'm walking away _right now," _Jenny said firmly, kissing her cheek. "Love you, but _no._ Just... _no."_

So now Jenny was curled up on the sofa, trying to think through a showstopper for the Paris event. Many of the clothes were in the process of being sewn, and all of them were designed, except for that one. Blair was having fits ("oh, so I suppose we'll have to send the final model out _naked, _J...") but Jenny didn't care. She always pulled through in the end. This time would be no different.

Nearest the fireplace, Eric and Ron were playing chess, but they were also flirting with each other. Jenny glanced over where they sat, grinning a little. She was so happy that her best friend liked this guy. Eric had gone through a pretty boy phase, then started going for scarily rough types. Yet she'd always thought he went best with nerds, which is why he worked well with Jonathan Whitney, his high school sweetheart. Jenny liked Ron a lot and though it was funny that she and her best friend had both found new relationships on the same December night.

On the sofa opposite from Jenny, Dan and Serena were reading the _New York Times, _Serena's long legs draped over Dan's lap. Serena would read the Style section while Dan would read the book reviews, then they would share the front page together. They'd done it since high school, Jenny remembered, and this evening was no different. Once in a while, Dan would unconsciously stroke Serena's leg, and she'd get a little smile on her face. But that was so _them_.

And Vanessa was reading a story to Anais, her little girl sitting on her lap in the armchair. Jenny knew she'd have to have it out with Dan's old friend, but she was just picking her moment. The ski retreat had been eventful enough with the scary happenings of the night before without adding more drama to it.

As if her thoughts had conjured her up, Georgina came into the lobby. Despite her injury, Georgina seemed like her usual slightly evil, slightly insane, but still alluringly pretty self. She plopped down carefully next to Jenny, looking over her shoulder at the lookbook.

"Hey, J. What colors have you and the rest of the fashion elite decided are in this year?"

"Jewels," she replied. "Bold, primary colors. Sheers and nudes, too."

"Speaking of which, you know that I want _my _'nothing but jewels' dress..."

"...done in onyx," Jenny finished for her. "And not nudes, but black sheer. Got it. As soon as we get the word from Eleanor, my team and I can get started." She paused. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, being shot isn't fun. The asshole grazed my right side." Lifting her cashmere sweater slightly, she showed off the gauze pad. "But they give you the fun stuff for pain. Which means I'm feeling like a million bucks right now... luckily, it's not my first time on this merry-go-round. This is nothing compared to where they got me the last time."

Jenny's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, you've been _shot _before?"

Georgina cackled. "Don't look so surprised, Little J. Surely you don't believe the Tooth Fairy left my son under your brother's pillow. I really _was_ in trouble with the Russian mob back then."

"All the same, I'm sorry that you got hurt last night."

"Hey, it happens. That guy had better be glad Jack got to _his _gun first. I'm _not _as good of a shot, and I'm far meaner than he is." She lowered her voice. "So what are you going to do about Vanessa? Want me to take her down?"

"No! We are not taking anyone down! I'll deal with it."

"Oh sure you will. And while you're deciding when the best time to 'deal with it' is, that horrid little tramp's going to steal your man right from under your nose. _Again._"

"I'd like to see her try," Jenny scoffed under her breath.

"Rumor has it that she did more than _try _when you were teenagers," Georgina sneered back. "I hear that she actually _did _steal him... he was interested in you, and then he wasn't..."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "We were all kids back then. Things are different now. Nate and Vanessa are friends. Vanessa and I are friends. She and I just need to arrive at an understanding about boundaries, that's all. She didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't dating him when Anais was born..."

"Oh, God. You and Nate really _do _belong together. Never have I seen two people more clueless." She stood up. "Watch and learn, little one."

Before Jenny could say anything else, Georgina walked over to where Vanessa and Anais were sitting, and bent down. In her best motherly voice she said:

"Hi, sweetie. Why don't you go into the kitchen and get some cookies? Then you can come back and finish your story."

Anais looked at her mother uncertainly. Vanessa nodded, so she slid off her lap and ran in the direction of the dining room.

"What is it, Georgina?" said Vanessa testily. "I don't think you care about my child's diet, so spit it out."

"Actually, I do care," Georgina said. "I'm a mother, too, and I noticed that you didn't let her have any dessert. And I also noticed that maybe if you weren't so overprotective of your almost _six year old, _she'd have a backbone and could stand up to my bratty grandnephew."

"My daughter is a wonderful girl. She's _nothing _like Henry Bass _or _your son Milo, and she'll never be."

"Of course not. That's because she's a _Humphrey_. So stop pretending to the courts that she's Nate Archibald's daughter, and make her real father go public."

The lobby went silent. Everyone was staring at Vanessa and Georgina.

"Look, Georgina _Sparks," _said Vanessa coldly. "You have no right to tell me what to do..."

"But _I_ do."

That was Jenny. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She had only one of two options: speak up, or throw her lookbook at Vanessa's head. She chose the nicer of the two.

"You don't even know my daughter, Jenny," said Vanessa, narrowing her eyes, "so come off it."

"Oh really? Well, if she's my brother's daughter, then yeah, I think I'd like to get to know her."

Dan started shaking his head. Serena dropped the paper.

"If she's my niece," Jenny continued, "that means she's family. And as her aunt, I think I _should _say something about the way that you've made her paternity such a mystery. And I resent that you used Nate to do it."

Serena was looking severely at Dan.

"What?" said Dan to his wife, then looked over at Vanessa. His eyes widened as he realized the situation. "Oh, _no. No. _The last time Vanessa and I had sex was definitely sophomore year of college, almost eight years ago. Anais isn't even six yet. Not the daddy."

Jenny shook her head at her brother (whose wife was looking at him as if that had _better _have been what he said about the situation!). "Then her dad has to be..."

"Well, according to the courts, _Nate _is her father," Vanessa said testily. "I could very easily establish legal paternity on those grounds. Wouldn't that make your fairy tale more complicated, Jenny? Didn't think you were ready to be a stepmom..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you didn't know? How when Nate couldn't get into law school, he came to California that summer, and _I _put him back together again?" She was smug and superior. "Or maybe he told you that all these years when he hasn't had a girlfriend, he visited a 'friend'... well, guess who that 'friend' was?"

Serena interrupted, shaking her head. "Wait, Vanessa, are you _seriously _going there?"

"Actually, babe, I think she's already _there," _said Dan, rubbing his eyes, as he did whenever he was frustrated. "Vanessa, I thought you said you wanted to hang out this weekend since you were in Vermont visiting your parents anyway. But clearly, you have some kind of vendetta against my sister. Jenny doesn't deserve that."

"I don't have anything against your sister, Dan," said Vanessa. "_She _just needs to know the truth."

The truth? Jenny had heard just about enough from Vanessa Abrams. She jumped up and was going to open her mouth, but Georgina held up a hand.

"Oh no, sweetie, _I've _got this. Allow me."

Georgina smiled sweetly at Jenny, but when she turned to Vanessa, her face _completely _changed. The uberbitch of the Upper East Side, second only to Blair Waldorf Bass herself, was in full effect.

"Vanessa, you aren't fooling anyone here. Everyone knows that you've _always _wanted Dan, but Dan is _never_ going to leave Serena for you. And since you can't have Dan, you decided to take Nate as your consolation prize, but you never figured out how to get him to commit to more than an occasional tumble between the sheets. You thought you'd have Nate in your bed forever because he was _never _going to get over Serena, right? That someday he was going to promote you to something more than his occasional booty call?

"Newsflash: he's _not _that into you. He's got it _bad _for the girl whose chances with him you _sabotaged _back in high school. And you know, you'd think you would have gotten the hint when he left your ass in the middle of Europe years ago, but you're just as pathetic as you were when you were eighteen. And while it's certainly your right to pine after a man who doesn't want you, it's not your right to drag your own _child_ into it. If I had to stop partying and ruining people's lives because of _my _kid, then for God's sake, you need to grow the fuck up too. And if you're not willing to do that, _we're _willing to _make _you to do it."

You could have heard a pin drop.

All of a sudden, there was a slow clap.

"And that is _exactly _why I married her," announced Jack Bass, walking into the room and coming to stand next to his wife. He beckoned to Vanessa. "You're done here. Get out."

"What?" said Vanessa. "Are you psychotic?"

"I don't think you really want an answer to that question, do you?" was Jack's reply. "No, I'm actually quite serious. The driver is out front, your bags are in the trunk, and he's got your mother's house in the GPS..."

"Babe, I think it's all Google maps now," said Georgina.

"Google bought out their competitors? Why am I not surprised?" Jack replied. "I told Chuck that Google wasn't going away even with AI searching these days." He glanced over at Vanessa. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere. I'm a guest here, just like anyone else."

"Actually, you're no longer my guest," said Dan testily. "Not after that little display. I thought you'd changed, Vanessa. I thought you'd grown up. But now it's not just a book manuscript that you're messing with, it's an actual human being... your _daughter."_

"Speaking of which," said Vanessa, "I think I'll go _get _my daughter, since coming here was clearly a mistake."

"I think that's the first honest thing you've said in a while," Serena said, glaring. (Serena so rarely _glared _that it was a little frightening.)

Vanessa then turned on Jenny.

"This isn't going to go away. Whether you like it or not, Nate is on five years' worth of _my _child support records. And after this little display, I'm going public."

Jenny, usually pretty mercurial, felt oddly calm. She stared Vanessa down.

"Vanessa, if you go there, _I will end you."_

"I'd like to see you try."

"It would be my pleasure."

Johnny had come into the room, and Jenny beckoned to him.

"Miss H, what is it?"

"Tell security that we need someone escorted off the premises."

Johnny pivoted and walked toward the suit who was standing nearest the door. He spoke into his mouthpiece, and within _seconds, _three of the guards were approaching Vanessa, who was trying to _murder _Jenny with her angry gaze.

"Where is my child... _Anais!"_

"Oh, she can't hear you," said Jack Bass, clearly enjoying the display. "Dorota took her and her and her _new friends _Henry and Milo upstairs to play video games _with _headphones."

"What? I don't want her around them! You can't kidnap my child!"

"Well, you said Nate's her father, right?" Jenny snapped. "If he is, then why are you freaking out? Shouldn't a child be able to visit her father? Make up your mind."

"No one is going to let you use that baby as a pawn anymore," said Georgina. "It's over."

"Says the _woman _who let _Dan Humphrey _think that _her _son was his!"

Georgina shrugged. "I was eighteen. You are _twenty-eight. _The difference between me and you is that I've paid for my mistakes, but you don't think you make any!"

Jenny watched as Vanessa's eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, she felt sorry for her.

"Go get Anais," she called to Johnny. "She should go home with her mother."

"I don't think she should," snapped Georgina.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Georgina," Dan added. "Vanessa, we'll bring Anais back in the morning. She doesn't need to see you like this. Perhaps then you'll get a little perspective, and you'll apologize to my sister, who's been nothing but nice to you.."

"Your _sister?_ Dan, your sister's a raging bitch, and you've always been too blind to see it."

"Of course, we're all such awful people, Vanessa," said Jenny, nonplussed. "I know, you're better than all of us combined, and we'll get ours_. Got it._ But until then, take that beautiful little girl, go home to your mother's, and count your blessings instead of your grudges. Because if Anais' paternity becomes a factor in Nate's campaign, you _will _give an interview, explaining the situation, and _you will thank Nate_ for being such a good friend in your time of need..."

"We were more than friends, Jenny." Vanessa's eyes were narrowed to slits. "I know that's hard for you to hear, since you've always been jealous of what we had..."

Jenny laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Nate, coming into the lobby, followed by several of the committee members, including Chuck, Blair, Tripp, and Maureen.

He walked over to Jenny, put an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her temple. She was a little surprised by the public display of affection, but pleased nonetheless. It was as if her world was right again now that he was there.

"Nothing," Jenny said. "Vanessa was just telling us a funny joke. She's going to be leaving now. Something at her mom's house... but Anais is staying the night, and she's playing with Henry and Milo upstairs. Isn't that sweet?"

"Oh, I think it is," said Blair, looking significantly at Chuck. "Don't worry, Vanessa, we'll take great care of your daughter."

"Indeed," Chuck affirmed, _clearly _privately amused by the situation. "We'll treat her as if she were our own."

"Cute kids," was Nate's remark. "Good of you to let her stay, Vanessa. Dorota's the best. Hope she has fun." He turned back to Jenny. "Want to go for a walk?"

A walk? The sun had set, it was freezing, and they were _way_ up in the mountains, which meant it was extra cold outside...

"Sure!"

(Because, Jenny realized all of a sudden, she would go anywhere with him. Anywhere at all.)

And without sparing Vanessa a second glance, they walked off, hand in hand, toward the area where their ski gear was stored.

"I feel as if I completely missed something," Jenny heard Tripp say.

Maureen snapped back, "You're _always _missing something."

For some reason, when she heard that, Jenny felt extra gratified.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate was _really _excited about the surprise he had for Jenny. The only thing was that when he'd planned this a couple of weeks before, he hadn't expected there to be security around... in his head, it would be just the two of them. But to their credit, they did keep their distance. And it wasn't like things were before and during the Presidents' visit; this was just the regular security staff Chuck had hired.

The mountains around Stowe were heavily forested, but there were some cleared paths that were well trodden by visitors. Behind the private lodge was a face of the mountain that had a nice walking path, not very steep, but that would reward those who climbed it with a great view. It was here that they walked.

Jenny was quiet for most of the walk, but it wasn't that she was brooding. Whenever he looked at her, she met his eyes with a smile, squeezing his gloved hand. But she kept her thoughts to herself, when he wanted to know everything that was on her mind. He tried not to speculate, but instead enjoyed her company, and the hush and calm of the walk.

All too soon, they were at the end of the hike, which was base camp for one of the highest mountains in the area. Nate took off the backpack he'd been carrying, helped her out of hers, and soon had a small fire going. He'd brought hot chocolate, too, in Thermos bottles from the lodge's kitchen, and soon they were warm and cozy, in each other's arms.

"This is nice," Jenny finally said, after taking a sip of her hot chocolate, and leaning against his chest.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you'd like being cold."

"I'm not cold," she said, very happily. "You've done everything to make sure I stay warm. And it's beautiful out here. Look at all the stars."

"That's why I love it. You can't see most of the constellations at home because of all the light pollution. Sometimes, in the park, you can... but out here in the wild it's different." He looked up. "Do you have a favorite?"

"Star or constellation?"

"Either. Both."

"I love the red giants," she replied. "I always thought it was cool that a star could be red..." She trailed off. "Nate, I think you may have given me an idea for our Fashion Week showstopper!"

He shook his head slowly, then turned her face toward him to kiss. "Does _everything _remind you of _clothes_, Jenny?"

"Not everything... _some_ things remind me of no clothes at all," she smiled, tasting his lips. "Hey, what's your favorite?"

"Polaris. The North Star."

Jenny looked into his eyes. "Spoken like a true captain's son."

"And a sailor myself... you're coming with me this summer. I'm not taking no for an answer. One summer, Chuck and I sailed halfway around the world..."

She sighed. "Nate, I don't know how much sailing you're going to be able to do with a campaign going on."

"Actually, that's why I brought you out here, sweetheart... to talk about the campaign. How are you feeling about everything?"

She hesitated. He saw the emotion in her eyes, the uncertainty.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"You'd just think I'm crazy..."

"Jenny..."

Her eyes closed. She set her thermos down, not looking at him.

"How committed are you to running this year, Nate?"

"How committed? I..." This wasn't good. Nate thought that Jenny was okay with everything. Clearly, the shooting the night before had shaken her up. "Depends on what you think I should do."

"What? Why would it depend on me, Nate?"

"Because." He closed his eyes. Knowing in that moment, he'd give up everything - politics, writing, his company, and anything more - if she asked. Nate was stunned by the sudden realization of the power that one little blonde had over him.

"_Because? _Nate, that's not a good enough answer. You're not seventeen anymore," she fussed. "Besides, this shouldn't be about me or how I feel. It should be about you."

"It's been about me since mid-December, Jenny. You've stayed in New York because of me. We're together now because of me, because I thought I might run. But I care about you, Jenny. You're the girl I'm in love with. You're my Polaris, my North Star. So you're the one who has all the power here."

"Then I'm giving that power right back to you, Nate. I shouldn't get to say when you should stop or go. Neither should your parents, or your grandfather, or anyone else except you." She grabbed his glove covered hand, held it tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"But you're scared, too."

"How can you tell?"

"I know you. I can see it in your eyes." His lips found hers, kissed her quickly, softly. "Scared _and_ brave at the same time. That's my Jenny."

"I've always had to be brave. There were a million miles between Williamsburg and the Upper East Side. And another million from Constance dropout to Fashion Week in New York and Paris." She exhaled, and he could see her breath on the chilled air. "My dad always said that courage and fear aren't opposites... they're twins."

"Sometimes I wish I had more courage." Laugh. "You asked me how committed I am to running. Well, I want to run, but I... I think I might be getting a little scared about all this myself."

"What? Nate the Great, _scared? _No!" she teased.

"Yeah, when the people planning the next thirty or so years of your life range from Chuck and Blair Bass to the governor and two Presidents? That's kinda scary. And you may not want to laugh so quickly, because I think all parties concerned have big plans for you too."

Their eyes met. Jenny looked uneasy.

"I didn't know so many of our public servants were into couture!"

"You know what I mean, Jen." He brushed a stray lock of blonde hair that had escaped from her hat back behind her ear. "Soon, we need to talk about the future. Where this is going."

"Why?"

"Well, we can't keep avoiding it."

"I'm not avoiding anything." But when his gloved hand cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes.

"Jenny..."

"Nate, people always have opinions. But when it's just you and me... that's different. We shouldn't let anyone else rush us into anything."

His heart sank as he nodded. _She's fine with the way things are between us. Putting up a stop sign just when I want to go full speed ahead. _

"Let's just enjoy the moment. Enjoy each other. Enjoy _finally _being together, in all this peace and quiet." Jenny leaned up to kiss Nate's cheek tenderly. "I want to be that peace for you. Peace and..."

"Quiet?" he laughed.

"No one will ever say I'm quiet... after all, I'm the girl who likes my stars fiery and red! But Nate, when you come home to me, and when I come home to you, I want us to do what we've been doing... talk about everything, sure, but eventually, leave the political world and the fashion world and even our family and friends' worlds behind. And it becomes..."

"Our world." His voice rumbled in his chest. How had he gotten so damned lucky? This girl, she was _everything._

"Yes. Ours. Yours and mine. So, now that we're back in Nate and Jenny land, I want to know how _you _are after everything that happened today. How you're feeling about it all."

"I'll tell you all about it. But first, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" She frowned. "Please don't tell me you carted another jewelry box all the way to Vermont, because if you did..."

"Nah, not this time," he said, much amused, but also making a mental note. "It's something else. Do you see those lights, in the distance? Over in the valley, at the foot of the mountain we're looking at right now?"

Jenny looked up. "Yes. What about them?"

"You know the von Trapp family left Austria and came here? That's their family lodge!"

"No _way!" _she laughed. "Nate, that's amazing! But how come..."

"We didn't have the retreat over there? They're booked for the next three years! Apparently we're not the only fans of _The Sound of Music _in the world."

"Well, clearly, the people around here have good taste." She grinned. "So did you book the place for your re-election campaign?"

"Nah, I didn't! Mario says we should've done this in upstate New York, so if I run for governor, it looks like I support people in our own state." He shook his head. "I mean, I've been upstate before, my family owns some property up there. But I _really _like Stowe, if you have to be in our neck of the woods. Of course, the Rockies and the Alps..."

"Are not the best places for a New York politician to favor for his winter travel," she pointed out. "So we'll go up to Lake Placid after the convention, and you will give your rough-around-the-edges Brooklyn girlfriend her very first skiing lesson."

"Oh? Well, I've skied with some of the _very _best. So I think lessons with me would require some _extra _payment."

She caught his meaning and crawled onto his lap, the white striped detailing of her sleek black ski suit illuminated by the firelight. "Mmm. Sounds like someone isn't exactly thinking about my penny jar, is he?"

"No, _someone _is thinking of your _something else..."_ He kissed her deeply, then frowned. "You still have a penny jar?"

"Think of it as Brooklyn's answer to a trust fund, rich boy." She kissed him back. "Don't be such a snob... you're not a Bass, it's not becoming."

"I'm no snob," he protested. "But I know a little bit about how much Blair's paying you at Waldorf. So what kind of _millionaire _is counting her pennies?"

"The kind who used to have to save hers, then go window shopping, and imitate what she saw from memory. Until I worked with Eleanor and started getting some of her remnants, my little pennies bought fabric, needles, even my used sewing machine, although Mom and Dad helped me with that. Empires were built with far less."

He was in awe of her once again. "Jenny, do you know how special you are?"

"Yes. Finally, I do. Because I've got _you_ in my life."

And Nate's answer was not in words.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_A dream that will need_  
_ All the love you can give,_  
_ Every day of your life_  
_For as long as you live._..

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hours later, Jenny listened to Nate's even breathing, trying to sleep. But every time she tried, she just couldn't do it. It was the first time that being with her love wasn't enough to calm her fears and scare away the monsters. She couldn't shake her bad dream from the night before, but she wasn't going to bother him with it.

Maybe she'd go make some more of that wonderful hot chocolate, she thought. And get a couple of cookies to go along with it.

She tried to slip out of bed...

"Where are you going?" Nate murmured sleepily, trapping her in his arms. Jenny couldn't help but giggle.

"Midnight snack."

"Mm, sounds like a great idea," he said, trying to pull her under him again.

She chortled. "Nate!"

"But you _said_ 'midnight snack...'"

"_Actual _food, handsome. It'll take me five minutes." Her hands twisted in his hair, and her lips found his ear. "Besides, who knows what fun treats I might find in there? You _know _I'm good in the kitchen..."

"That's it, I'm going downstairs with you." His hands trailed lazily over her breasts, down her stomach, around to her butt and thighs. "We've never..."

"No, and we _won't _tonight... not with guards everywhere and a lodge full of people." Kiss. "I will be back."

"Five minutes?"

"Five."

"Good. Otherwise, I'm coming after you... guards, people, _whatever._"

By the time she slipped on a gown and tied her silk robe, though, he was asleep again. Jenny just _melted. _Even if the princes in the fairy tales never got tired, hers was so incredibly _cute _when he slept. She could look at him for hours.

Slipping into the hall, she greeted the guards who were stationed there as they walked their rounds, then slipped down the grand staircase. She was heading to the kitchen, but got distracted by three drawings that were on the bulletin board under the staircase, which she hadn't noticed before. The board was there for resort announcements, and there were several.

But the three drawings, upon closer inspection, proved to be the work of children. Sure enough, the first one was done on the largest piece of paper. It looked like a purple bowtie with matching boutonnière (that looked a bit like a cabbage, and that Jenny could just _hear _little Henry telling her was a "button-air"). Sure enough, it was signed: "HENRY B."

An older child had clearly crayoned the second drawing. Kangaroos and something that looked like it may have been the Sydney Opera House made out of pasta shells glued to the page represented Australia, where Milo Sparks lived part time with his mother and stepfather.

And finally, there was a drawing of a pair of red socks. Jenny thought that perhaps Anais was showing Christmas, but then there was also what she thought was a baseball...

"I can't _believe _how pathetic you are!"

"Pathetic? You're the one who's pathetic! And keep it down..."

Jenny heard the voices on the stairs above her. With the long-practiced ease of a younger sister used to eavesdropping and listening in, she pulled back into the shadows.

"I will not keep it down. You are the most fucking pathetic excuse of a man I've ever known, William Vanderbilt the _Third. _Campaign manager? _Campaign manager?"_

"Look, Maureen, give it a rest. Considering the strings Grandfather pulled to keep me out of jail, and everything that happened with Nate _and _Blair all those years ago with the accident, I'm lucky to still be practicing law, that I'm back in the family's good graces, and that my cousin is actually allowing me to be part of things..."

"You should have done more than just have those brakes cut! Never in my life have I heard of such a _botched _job. And you actually _paid _that kid?! He got the wrong person!"

Jenny felt as if the top of her head was going to explode. _Maureen is out of her mind._

Tripp must have felt the same. "Listen, Maureen. Never, _ever _say that to me again. I listened to you one too many times! I lost my political career, my place in Grandfather's esteem, and I almost lost my cousin!"

"_Two Presidents. _The fucking _governor. _All here for a _mayoral _campaign. When you were a United States _Congressman..."_

"For two years. Honestly, Maureen, I'm much happier practicing law."

"And being your _little _cousin's _campaign_ manager. William Vanderbilt's heir. Pathetic."

"I'm not listening to any more of this. Look, you don't want a divorce because the Vanderbilt name opens doors for you. I get it. And you stood by me during some rough spots. But let's not forget this is a marriage in name only. Nate is my _cousin, _and I've got a chance to really help him the way he helped me. You're not going to mess that up."

Jenny heard the sets of footsteps on the stairs diverge. One set, heavier, tramped up the stairs. The other, quicker, lighter, came down.

She was going to head for the kitchen, grab her snack before Nate woke up... because yes, he _would _come looking for her, and he really did need to sleep. But then she heard what Maureen murmured to herself as she passed the spot where Jenny stood unseen:

"Looks like I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands after all."

In the darkness, Jenny's eyes narrowed.

_We'll see about that._

**~to be continued~ **

**A/N: ** My jewels and my nonpareils, for inspiration, I often turn to **SusanXG**'s video series on YouTube, chronicling all of the NJ moments that we love and treasure in our modern fairytale. Recently, I've been watching the season 2 moments, and I get frustrated all over again. There's definite parallels in the way Nate and Jenny's story was presented, because each time, some other girl was with Nate or wanted him. In season 1, it was Blair; in season 2, it was Vanessa, and of course in season 3, it was Serena. But the constant factor was always Jenny, who was truly Nate's "emotional girl" in ways that his same-aged girl peers were not. I'm really trying my best to build that into the story along with the romance... because the foundation of our awesome ship is truly _friendship._

By the way, I will never not be frustrated over the fact that Vanessa sabotaged the Nate/Jenny relationship in season two _and got rewarded for it. _So in my storyverses, I tend to bap V upside the head, and then set up NJ before her eyes. I do like Vanessa, but it's fun if she's a little pressed because any chance of me supporting or shipping NV died at the Snowflake Ball. Although what Jenny did to V's dress was childish, she was only fifteen. And one of the things I love about the girl is that she's one tough cookie. Not-so-Little-J will always get back up, and she will always have her day.

Any other teenaged girl who went through the things that Jenny Humphrey did would've been_ done. _But what I loved best about J is that she got up _every time. _And _even after the season 3 finale, the girl got back up. _Although we only got glimpses of this in season 4, we saw that even after everything, girl was ready with a Parsons portfolio just 3-4 months after 3x22. Then, after that was sabotaged, she plotted her revenge with Vanessa and Juliet. Then when she realized that revenge was childish and potentially dangerous, she apologized and went off to find herself. By 6x10 she's working for Blair _and already has her own line _at age 24-25.

Our girl is _badass, _and so I hope that by showing her vulnerable and deeply in love, I'm not taking anything away from her badassness. She's also beautiful, a good friend (even with some lapses in the case of BFF, Eric), and is a great listener, too. Really, there's no other choice for Nate, in canon or fanon. She really is special... so Vanessa _and _Maureen _and _whoever is burning warehouses and spying on people had better watch out. Blair Waldorf Bass didn't pick that girl to be her protégé for nothing!

Next time, we _finally _get to the League tea, and one of Nate's exes plays a major role in events. We'll also travel to Washington, DC for a meet-and-greet with the President (and his fixer... sorry, not sorry for crossing fandoms for a scene or two!), a crown Princess, and a very special dowager Countess. There's also a scene I've been wanting to write since chapter 3... a scene involving the fic's _title_ song_... _ I can't wait.

Thank you so much to all of you who are taking the time to review! I appreciate those of you who are taking the time to write to me as you read and review "back chapters," and don't take it for granted. Instead of PMs, I like to acknowledge people publicly. So here is the honor roll for the reviewers of _Clair de Lune _since my last posting: **JARLY4EVER, fumiko-malefoy, talz89, MiiMi, aliMmiller, Smallville944, Guest, A Friend, mel, jrg33, Lissa, fan, Kuwaiti shipper, Seph Meadowes, Donna L. Crawford, **and **atomicseasoning. **

I cannot believe that as of today, my Nenny fic has more reviews than my Chair fic! Our "modern fairytale" is constantly on my mind, and I'm having fun with our Cinderella and Prince Charming. As you read, I hope that you feel the same!

Until next time, see you on Twitter, Tumblr, and in the reviews!

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	12. With Sage Comes Wisdom

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 12 – With Sage Comes Wisdom**

No sooner had Jenny stepped out of the town car, than her cell phone rang. She lit up when she saw who it was. Unfortunately, she found it impossible to grab her handbag, find her phone, and contain the sneeze that wouldn't stay _put _as she answered.

"Hey, good-looking," she murmured, fishing around in her bag for a Kleenex. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just checking on you." Nate hesitated. "Are you there yet?"

"Yes... just like I told you, oh, _ninety seconds ago _right before we hung up." She'd just got off the phone with him before getting out of the car!

He didn't say anything. Jenny understood perfectly, and was going to laugh, but instead sneezed again.

"If you want, you can tell Mom you're not feeling well, and you'll see her later..."

"_Nate. _Will you stop worrying? Anne and I aren't going to kill each other. We're just having coffee."

"Okay," her boyfriend said, and she could detect the wariness in his voice. "When you're done, call me. No, better yet, come by the _Spectator _and we'll have lunch together." He coughed into the phone.

"So we can continue to infect each other? Our home is already a germ incubator."

"Comes from walking in subzero weather in the Green Mountains, I guess," he groaned. "Why did I _ever _think that was a good idea?"

"Aw, poor baby," Jenny sniffled. "Don't worry, I've got plans for a nice soak for us after dinner... I've got this eucalyptus mint stuff that's supposed to be good for the bath. And we're going to have some of my Grandma Humphrey's famous chicken soup..."

"I thought you said we shouldn't keep infecting each other! Besides, you should be resting, not cooking..."

"Dan's making it for Serena. Apparently, she came back from Vermont just as sick as we are. He's coming by Waldorf this afternoon to grab her dress for the League tea, and he said he'll bring enough for us."

"Great big brother..."

"And a great friend to you." She smiled despite how rotten she felt. "Nate, if you start feeling worse, _go home_ and go to bed."

"I could say the same to you."

"I can't call in sick. I've got Fashion Week in thirteen days. And before that, I've got the League tea this weekend, not to mention the state dinner next week."

"And I'm about to launch a campaign to lead one of the biggest cities on the planet. If I go back home, you've got to go too."

Jenny looked up and saw Anne emerging from a cab.

"There's your mother," Jenny sneezed. "Get off the phone with me so I can make sure there's nothing hanging out of my nose. I'm sure your mom would just love that."

Nate laughed, then groaned. "Ow, that hurt! Sore throats _suck... _all right, I'm calling in an hour to make sure Mom didn't make you disappear."

"Yeah, whatever! Love you."

"Love you too. Later."

She hung up the phone and put it away. Anne Archibald was approaching, impeccably dressed in a timeless J. Mendel trench coat.

"Jennifer," she said, in her most proper and cordial tone. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Thanks for inviting me, Anne."

Both women paused a beat. Then Anne beckoned toward the door of the coffeehouse.

"Shall we go in, then?"

Soon, Jenny was sipping a cup of fragrant, hot rooibos tea, opposite Anne, who took her Turkish coffee strong and black, without so much as a hint of sugar, defying the traditional recipe. Jenny noticed that the Vanderbilt diamond that Anne wore was curiously absent from her finger, replaced by a still very stunning ring with an enormous deep blue stone. (Jenny wondered if it were a sapphire or a diamond.)

"I was impressed by how well you hostessed Nathaniel's campaign retreat," Anne said once they'd each taken a sip. "You charmed both Presidents this weekend, and of course, the governor's your biggest fan."

"Governor Imperioli's from Brooklyn," Jenny replied. "I'm sure he's not the most objective when it comes to me."

"Yet Mario holds great influence in this state. I'll be the first to admit that he's perhaps a bit... rough around the edges, but he is a charmer." Anne lowered her voice conspiratorially. "You know, when we were in our teens, Mario used to flirt with me unceasingly, but of course, such a match was completely out of the question."

To Jenny's credit, she maintained her poker face through Anne's confession.

"But his father was quite the gentleman. Sally was great friends with my parents." Salvatore Imperioli, Mario's father, had been a popular New York City mayor and United States Congressman before Jenny was born. "For all our differences, I respect Mario's judgment when it comes to politics. And he seems to think you have what it takes to be by my son's side..."

"Anne, I..." Jenny began.

Anne set her cup down.

"Let me finish, Jennifer. I trust my judgment when it comes to my son."

Jenny braced herself, trying not to sniffle. _Here it comes._

"You are not the girl I expected you to be, Jennifer. I thought you would be wild, impulsive, and all too reckless. It was all I'd heard of you when you were younger."

"People grow up," Jenny said flatly. "Anne, I've got a lot I'm juggling in my life right now. On top of all of Nate's events, I still have Fashion Week in three different cities to get through. Also, as you saw this weekend, my mother is sick..."

"I saw, dear." Her tone was suddenly kind. "I remember when my own dear mother was stricken with cancer. It was the very worst time in my life, not even sparing my ordeal with Nate's father. I thought I would never get over my mother's illness, and her death changed me.

"Yet I watched you closely this weekend. You never faltered once in front of those politicians and businessmen. Then you talked fashion with Blair, spent time with your family, and helped the children build snowmen.

"I came to Vermont ready to take note of all the many reasons why you're wrong for my son, no matter how much he cares for you... and I left wondering if there's anything you can't do, Jennifer. Nathaniel was right. I really didn't know you."

Jenny couldn't help it. She pretended to wipe the corner of her mouth... but really, she needed to dab at her eyes and nose.

"I... I know I'm not exactly the woman you wanted to see with your son, Anne..."

"Jennifer, my son is closer to thirty than he is to twenty. He's been making his own decisions for a long time. This time, I think he's made a good one, particularly given the life he's considering for himself." She waited until Jenny her napkin down. "I know that you and I didn't have the best start. But I hope that you'll give me the chance to get to know you."

In spite of her misgivings (she _still _didn't trust Nate's mother), Jenny smiled.

"I'd like that, too."

"I'm so glad. I hope this chat today will be the first of many to come. But..."

Anne trailed off. She lifted the cup to her lips, as if to fortify herself. Then she she it back down, gently, on the saucer.

"I've got to be honest with you, Jennifer. It's one thing to win over the outside world. And you've got me and Howard in your corner..."

Jenny couldn't hide her skepticism.

"Don't look so surprised. It's clear that our son cares deeply for you, and no matter what he's told you about us, we want him to be happy. We're glad that he's finally got someone in his life, because for years, it was empty. That isn't what any parent dreams of for our children.

"Your next challenge will be to win over the elite, my dear. You've got me as your ally, but my influence isn't what it once was. And it's not just the Park Avenue set, I'm afraid, that is not thrilled by the prospect of your relationship with my son."

"Of course," said Jenny. "Your family isn't just influential in New York, Anne, but nationally..."

"_Globally," _Anne Archibald corrected. "I have already heard from some of my relatives and friends abroad about... Nathaniel's new girlfriend. You see, my mother Edwina was born into the British nobility. She was a great-granddaughter of Victoria. She was the daughter of a duke, and would have been a duchess in her own right had she not married my father. Through her, my brother and I, and our children, are related to all the royal families of Europe. And those families have lesser branches, and pretenders, and hangers-on."

She trailed off, fumbling with her spoon. Jenny searched for something to say.

"It must be something quite wonderful, to be descended from queens and kings."

Anne shook her head.

"To be honest with you, Jennifer, I'm just happy that my son, brother, and nephew escaped some of the genetic flaws of our lineage, including hemophilia. The Vanderbilts may be American royalty, but the founder of our family, Cornelius Vanderbilt, grew up a ferry owner's son...of course, that was over two centuries ago, but it's something that my penniless _cousins _overseas are loath to ever let me forget." She picked up a tea biscuit. "Even those who rule in one realm might be a handmaiden in another, Jennifer. Never forget that."

Jenny nodded, but she couldn't concentrate on her tea. She wondered why Anne was being so forthcoming to her. Never would she have imagined this woman being kind to her, let alone confiding family secrets.

"Anyway, one of my Aunt Philippa's children had your family history done last week. When I learned of it, I was furious because..."

"Wait a minute. _They've done my genealogy?"_

"Yes, of course," said Anne, as if this were completely normal behavior. "No one knows much about your family, so they did the research. It is just the way things are, Jennifer, especially when Nathaniel has made it perfectly clear that you're not just a passing fancy of his. Anyway, I was upset that _I _hadn't been consulted first, but they learned some very interesting things about your family. For instance, your father's family is distantly related to the Rothschilds through your great-grandmother, who immigrated here from Belgium. And your mother is actually descended from one of the Jamestown colonists."

Jenny was shaking her head. "Anne, I didn't know any of that," she said slowly. "It just hasn't mattered to my parents, or my brother..." _Or to me, _she thought but didn't say. The last thing she wanted to do was to offend her boyfriend's mother.

"But it will matter to _my _family," she said firmly. "I... I don't want Nathaniel to face the trouble that I experienced when Howard had his scandal. They completely cut me off when I chose to protect my husband and not divorce him. There was talk of me and my son being _disowned _back then. So you see, I want Nate to have their support when he runs for mayor, not have to fight against them."

"Why would he have to do that?"

"Because my father has no problem bankrolling his opponent if Nate remains defiant."

"_What? _But Anne, William's his grandfather!"

"Jennifer, surely you've been in our world long enough to understand how these things work. William Vanderbilt isn't just my father and Nate's grandfather. He is the head of the Vanderbilt family. And while he loves us in his own way, he will do whatever he feels is best."

Jenny closed her eyes, thinking about everything Nate had told her, and what she'd observed over the years. _They're more like the Fight Club than Great Gatsby, _Dan and Vanessa had said all those years ago. Well, she was more than up to the challenge.

"Anne, I appreciate your advice. I don't know that Nate is going to be okay with your dad running his campaign, though."

"Of course he won't. Which is why the League tea will be vitally important. If my father hears that Nathaniel's future wife has the support of the leading families, he'll be more reasonable..."

"Wait a minute, Anne. Nate and I aren't engaged."

Anne seemed flustered. "Oh, Jennifer. I am very sorry. I thought that perhaps... when he asked me for..."

"Asked you for what?" Jenny asked, confused.

"Never mind. Please do forgive me for speaking out of turn. All the same, you are Nate's companion. He's made that very clear. He's introduced you to his committee, and in one week's time, he will be introducing you to the President of the United States and the Royal Family of Sweden. So a good showing at this Saturday's event will be worthwhile."

Jenny sighed. Her tea had gone cold, and her throat itched.

"The only ones I'll know there will be the girls I went to Constance with..."

"But it's their mothers and grandmothers you'll need on your side. That's where _I _come in," said Anne. "Here, let me tell you about some of the ones you _absolutely _need to be sure to introduce yourself to, and what you should say..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I can't believe it," said Blair, a few hours later, as Nate entered her office at Eleanor Waldorf Designs. "I can't believe the Non-Judging Breakfast Club are _finally _reunited... just the four of us..."

Chuck was sitting at Blair's conference table, clearly working on something on his tablet, a few ledgers stacked next to his half-empty Scotch glass (which seemed to hold ice and water, nothing alcoholic). On a pedestal in the middle of the room, Serena, with her nose running like a faucet, was having a new dress fitted.

"Without any Humphreys," Blair continued with satisfaction, walking back behind her desk.

"Um, _I'm _a Humphrey now," Serena rasped out hoarsely. "Hey, Natie."

"Hey, Serena," he croaked back. "I see you've caught whatever's going around."

"As much as I enjoy a good reunion," drawled Chuck, not looking up from his work, "I don't think that Typhoid Mary and Matthew are the best company right now, Blair. Especially for _you_, all things considered."

"Oh, I know, which is why I'm over _here _and they're over _there, _my love," she chirped. "Nate, who are you looking for? Jenny hasn't made it back yet."

Putting a hand up to his head, Nate plopped down in the chair nearest the door. "I couldn't take all the noise in my newsroom. My head is killing me. I'm going home and I thought I'd scoop her up on the way..."

"Um, _no," _said Blair. "Do you realize how much strain _your _dating my lead designer _and _creative director is putting on Fashion Week? Jenny's going to be working late tonight..."

"No, she's not," snapped Nate. "Whatever she's working on, she can take it home with her."

"_No, _she _cannot, _Nate, unless you want me to pack up _my entire atelier _and ship it to the Financial District! I get that you're in a new relationship and all, but I need her!"

Chuck finally did look up. "Nathaniel, go home and go to bed. We'll send your girlfriend to you after she gives the interns some direction."

"That's not good enough, Chuck! Look, Jenny's under the weather today, and she's tired! She needs to get some rest..." Nate couldn't finish the sentence, because it was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"How did her meeting with your Mom go today?" Serena said, almost whispering it, voice nearly gone from her cold.

"I don't know, she's not picking up her phone," said Nate. "But according to her check-ins, she's still with Mom."

"Making cozy with Anne Archibald," Chuck observed. "My, my, Nathaniel. Your girl's come up in the world."

"My pet project," Blair said, a little smugly. "The poster child for the genius of Blair Waldorf Bass. Would that all of my protégés do so well for themselves..."

"My queen, the queenmaker..."

Serena rolled her eyes as Blair went to Chuck, then turned to Nate, who'd removed his blazer and tie, and was undoing the top buttons of his shirt. "Fever?"

"Yeah. Whatever this bug is, it's knocking me off my feet. I think I'll stay home from the _Spectator _tomorrow."

"About the _Spectator... _once we're feeling better, Nate, there's some stuff I want to talk about as far as that's concerned."

"Sure," he coughed. "Want to give me a preview?"

She hesitated, then plunged ahead. "Nate, have you thought about what will happen to the _Spectator_ if you're elected?"

He hadn't. "That's a long time from now..."

"Just a little over nine months. So, not that long at all. Have you thought about what you'll do? I don't think you can do both jobs."

Cough. "What are you getting at, S?"

"Let me run it for you."

Nate wiped his streaming eyes, then stared at her. "Huh?"

"Let me replace you as editor-in-chief and CEO if you win, Nate. I worked for the _Spectator _before. I'm a good writer..."

"But you have a job already, Serena," said Nate. What was she after?

"Right, because you work for me, sis," Chuck called out. (The Basses had interrupted their private aside to chime in. _They don't miss a thing, _Nate marveled.)

"Chuck, I didn't think that directing the Bass Foundation would be permanent," she said hoarsely. "I think I'd like a change."

"A change? Serena, I don't think it's a good idea," said Blair. "You and Dan are trying to get pregnant, and being Mommy CEO isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Says the woman who was on the _cover _of Forbes last year," snapped Serena, "under _just that headline."_

"Not everyone can be like me," Blair boasted. "Besides, I have Jenny. I trust her implicitly... well, I trust her _most of the time. _So when Dan finally succeeds in impregnating you with a little mop-haired Humphrey baby, who's going to be your Jenny?"

"I will."

When Dan walked into the room, Serena seemed to visibly brighten. Nate nodded at him, Blair rolled her eyes, and Chuck returned to looking over his numbers.

"Nate, Serena and I have talked it over. Details aside, we think it's perfect. She'd be the public face of the magazine, editor-in-chief and CEO. I'd be the managing editor, since you'll probably take Johanna with you to City Hall to do communications. I'm already editing the Life and Style section, and Serena's been managing a multimillion dollar arm of Bass Industries..."

"_If _I win, which isn't for sure," said Nate, "who would write my column? You or Serena?"

"Neither of us," said Dan.

"_You _would," Serena sneezed.

"There's nothing saying that a mayor can't actually write a regular feature. Of course, people would accuse you of bias, but hell, it's an editorial," Dan pointed out. "And you couldn't do all of your own research, since you'll be busy..."

"But the column could shift focus," Blair interjected. "Instead of commenting on the troubles of the city as a member of the fourth estate, you'd be commenting as its leader."

"As much as I hate to give you any credit, Humphrey, I like the idea," Chuck said, still not looking up from his work. "_Notes from Manhattan Island _would take a lighter tone than the communications Nate puts out officially as mayor. We'd keep the publication within our circle, and continue to influence the body public."

Nate wasn't entirely convinced. "I feel as if you guys are talking about dissecting my _baby_," he complained. "Why do I get the feeling that people want me to be a figurehead mayor? I'm not planning to govern by committee..."

"Look, no one's asking you to do that, Nate," Dan repaired quickly. "It's just that we're your friends, so we want to help out..."

"Friends _and _family," Blair said merrily. "Once you marry Jenny, you'll be related to all of us in more than name!"

Nate pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps it's not the best idea to remind the man how incestuous our happy little connection is before he even works up the courage to pop the question," Chuck told his wife.

"It's coming soon! A little birdie told me that Nate asked his mother for Sophia Vanderbilt's diamond!"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Nate snapped. Seriously, why did Blair and Chuck have to know everything about everyone?

"...which, by the way, _I _once had on my finger..."

"For about ten seconds," muttered Nate darkly.

"Of course, because I found her a _much _better one," Chuck protested.

"That you did," said Blair, nuzzling him again.

Dan frowned at Nate. "Whoa, man... so when were you going to tell me, one of your best friends, that you want to marry my sister? When were you going to talk to my dad about your intentions? Jenny's his only daughter! I think he'd want you to say something to him first, it's only right."

"Yeah, Nate," said Serena accusingly, as Dan helped her down from the pedestal. "Sounds like things are getting serious between you two. When were you going to tell us?"

There wasn't enough cold medicine in the world to deal with the full force of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club when they were trying to pry something out of you, Nate thought. And the Non-Judging Breakfast Club _plus _Dan Humphrey made Nate want something more than meds... he hadn't smoked in years, but now he needed a joint _badly._

"Look, guys, I know you mean well... I mean, _I guess _you do... but..."

"You want us to butt out?" asked Serena.

"Yeah."

"Why, so you can mess it up?" asked Blair. "Nate, your track record in relationships isn't the best..."

Nate glared at her. "From what I remember, _you and Chuck, _and _Dan and Serena, _all messed things up, over and over, _entirely _on your own. And still somehow you managed to figure it out, _entirely _on your own, _without _my input _or _interference... as a matter of fact, when I was dating both of _you,_" he indicated Blair and Serena, "both of _you," _pointing at Chuck and Dan, "decided to cut in."

"Come off it," said Chuck. "No one's hands are clean here. Blair is mine, my sister for some reason is hung up on Humphrey..."

"Gee, thanks, Chuck," Dan replied sarcastically.

"And in the end, you weren't _really _into either of them. You are, however, into Jennifer. Why wouldn't we want to see you happy?"

"Chuck's right, Nate," said Blair. "Don't be such a sourpuss, we're only trying to help."

"I know you mean well. But while Jenny and I are still figuring things out, we need to do that between the _two of us, _not _all_ of us. When and if there's something new to share, we'll share it... but we don't need you guys to run our relationship. And while I'm at it, I'll be the one who figures out what happens with my magazine _and _my campaign. Got it?"

Dan shrugged. Serena was going to say something, but started up a sneezing fit instead.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Despite your ingratitude, bad attitude, and not covering your mouth when you coughed just then, Nate? I do get it."

Nate turned to his best friend.

"Chuck."

"What?"

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Oh, I understand it, Nathaniel. I just don't think you mean it. You need us."

"Yeah, _when _I ask for your help, I need you. If not? _Stay out of it."_

Chuck looked away. "Fine."

And Nate felt as if he'd won a small victory...

Hopefully, the first of many to come.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ever afterward, Jenny felt that because of her cold, she hadn't been vigilant enough before the League tea, which is how she got blindsided. Sure, Anne Archibald had filled her in with the broadstrokes of the social scene in her generation, and of course, Blair was constantly talking about the goings-on of the under-30 set. And Jenny, Blair, and Serena all looked lovely in dresses from the Waldorf collection that would début in just two short weeks.

Jenny had dressed them in opaque variations of her "nothing but jewels" creation, as tasteful and elegant as her New Year's Eve prototype had been risqué and sexy. Blair's calf-length royal blue tea dress was adorned with sapphires and diamonds, and Serena's rich red floor-length showstopper was scattered with rubies and Tahitian pearls (and made day-appropriate with a beautiful eggshell shrug). Working from a different price point, Jenny had sewn aquamarines and peridots all over her ivory-pink A-line dress.

Anne Archibald was far more conservative in her black Givenchy dress, but Jenny had given her boyfriend's mother a fine alpaca wrap that now adorned the society matron's thin shoulders. She'd made it a few months before out of the finest and softest cream-colored skeins, trapping a few freshwater seed pearls within the intricate pattern, but had never worn it. The wrap was the perfect complement to Anne's heirloom pearl earrings and a pearl necklace that had been in her family for a century and a half.

Jenny was surprised that the society matron had actually worn her gift. She'd presented Anne with it at lunch the day before, and was wary after Anne had openly admired it. _I guess she liked it after all._

"Where's your mother?" Blair asked Serena.

"Caught the same cold that the rest of us got in Vermont," Serena replied. "I don't see how you and Chuck escaped it. Or Dan. I'm still not one hundred percent!"

"I'm just glad to be feeling a little better," Jenny said to her, then turned to Anne. "Shall I check your wrap?"

"No, dear, I'm quite all right," she replied. "My cousin Diane's the chairwoman of this year's tea. I should greet her."

The matron eyed Blair significantly, and Jenny didn't understand until Blair spoke up.

"Jenny will be just fine, Anne," Blair said. "Serena and I are here. We won't let the sharks bite her."

"Very well then." With that, Anne headed into the crowd.

"Wow, Jenny, you've got Nate's mom eating out of the palm of your hand," Serena observed. "That's something _I _was never able to do. What's your secret?"

Jenny shrugged. "I have no idea. I still don't fully trust her. I mean, I _want_ to, but she's being far too nice to me. I don't know what her deal is..."

"That's right, I taught you well," Blair said loftily, "but honestly, Jenny, I don't think Anne has an ulterior motive. She may just genuinely like you."

"She doesn't have a choice," Serena sniffed, dabbing at her nose with a handkerchief, "since Jenny's going to be her daughter-in-law soon..."

"I am _not," _snapped Jenny. "And I wish people would stop talking like that. Things are going so well between me and Nate. The last thing we need is for everyone else to interfere."

Blair, Serena, and Jenny began to make the rounds. Serena, still struggling with her cold, didn't say much, but Blair more than made up for it. Jenny marveled at how naturally Blair asserted her social dominance, how women of all ages made sure to greet her, to ask after Chuck and Henry, to mention their own upcoming events and how her presence would be greatly desired.

The same women greeted Jenny just as cordially, but there was frost in their words and mirth in their eyes. It was almost as if everyone was in on some joke that Jenny wasn't clued in on... and judging from her observations, neither were Blair or Serena.

_I feel like I did at my fifteenth birthday party, _she thought. _Awkward. Is it the clothes? No, I'm sure that's not it. Maybe I've got something on the back of me, and these women are too bitchy to tell me? I'm not sure what it could be.._

Blair soon confirmed Jenny's inklings_. _She pulled Serena and Jenny aside.

"Is it just me, or is something odd going on?"

"It's not just you," said Jenny. "People are acting strangely..."

"You two are so _paranoid," _Serena complained between sneezes. "Jenny, you're going to love this event. There's always a fabulous, accomplished woman who's the keynote speaker. We've had Madeleine Albright, Carly Fiorina, some of the Ivy League college presidents."

"That sounds great." Jenny couldn't wait for the event to begin. This way, the spotlight and the pressure would be off her.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

"Jenny," said a most familiar, most _unwelcome _voice. She turned around...

"Hi, Petronella."

"Hello," the insufferable British marketing director at Waldorf smirked. She was flanked by a group of friends. "I am _honored _to be in the presence of _such _a _distinguished _personage."

Blair spoke up before Jenny could. "Petronella, your insincerity is unbecoming, especially when you _barely scored an invitation_. Tread carefully."

"Oh, I couldn't be _more_ sincere, Blair. And also surprised that there was no mention at our last directors' meeting about one of our own receiving _such _an honor. I had no idea that your talents extended to public speaking, Jenny..."

Anne Archibald was rushing over, in full-blown panic mode. Blair and Serena's eyes widened. Never in all their years of knowing Nate's mother had such a thing happened.

"Jennifer, dear, you are _not _to worry about this. I am so furious with my nieces and young cousins. I will take care of it, I'm a previous chairwoman and..."

"Anne, what's going on?" asked Jenny.

"Diane and Maureen said the committee met and chose _you _as today's keynote speaker."

Blair and Serena's mouths gaped open.

"They claim that you were informed weeks ago."

"_What? _I... I..._" _Jenny stammered. "That's impossible!"

Petronella waved one of the programs for the event in front of her nose. "It's right here," she said smugly.

Blair, recovering quickly, snatched the program away from her. Sure enough, next to keynote speaker, there was her name and title in gilded letters: _Jennifer T. Humphrey, Creative Director, Eleanor Waldorf Designs._

Jenny, who was mostly over her cold, felt sick all over again.

"Hope you've got your presentation slides ready," sneered Petronella. "Looks like we're in for a real treat."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, Serena, what's going on? Everything all right over there?_" _

Nate wiped the sweat from his brow, still trying to orient himself just moments after Johnny beckoned him courtside and handed him his phone. He'd been engaged in a vigorous basketball game at the athletic club, with the intent to sweat out whatever remained of his cold. A few of his friends and relatives had come out to play, including Dan and Tripp. Chuck was just getting in from a short trip out of town, but had called, saying he'd drop by on his way from the airport. Since all of their wives and girlfriends were at the tea, it made sense.

He'd just gotten into his zone, so it was difficult to concentrate on what Serena was saying to him.

"You've got to talk to Tripp! Maureen is out of control. She got your cousins to _completely _humiliate Jenny..."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, S... what's going on?"

In a few rushed sentences, Serena filled him in. By the time she was finished, Nate was on his feet. He was _furious._

"They aren't getting away with this. I'm coming over there."

"_No, _Nate, you can't come to Jenny's rescue this time. This is a women's event. It'll only be worse if you show up. Your mom and Blair are trying to take care of things. I just think you should talk to Tripp, let him know that Maureen is out of control._"_

"Oh, I'm going to talk to him for sure!" His fever had been gone for almost two days, but Nate felt as if it had suddenly come back. He was going to _kill _his cousin _and _that wife of his. How dare they treat Jenny like that?

Imagining his girlfriend standing at a podium, in a room full of snooty women staring daggers at her as she struggled to find something to say, he glared at the court.

"Nate, calm down! I said to talk to him, not to..."

Nate hung up on her. Seeing nothing but red, he rushed to the middle of the court, charged straight at his cousin, and knocked him off his feet.

"What the hell?" shouted Tripp, trying to jump up, but being felled by another blow from Nate's fist.

It took Dan and several others to pull apart the two Vanderbilt heirs. Tripp wasn't exactly knocked out cold, but his lip was bleeding.

"Nate, what the _fuck _is going on with you? Are you using again?"

"Oh yeah, you'd love that, wouldn't you? Like father, like son, huh? You make me _sick. _I thought I could trust you, but you'll never change! My own cousin!"

"What are you _talking _about?"

"You know, I used to look up to you. You were like my big brother," Nate said, shaking his fist out. "I took a major public fall for you so you could be elected. And what did you do? _You tried to have me killed... _that's something that no one should _ever _forgive, but I gave you a second chance.

"I don't care what you try to do to me. But Jenny? She's off limits and you _know _it!"

Tripp was shaking his head. "Whatever it was, Nate, you know I didn't do it..."

"Yeah, but you knew your wife has it in for her! What, you couldn't give me a heads-up? You couldn't open your mouth to say my girlfriend should watch her back?"

"Nate, you can't blame me for what my wife did!"

"Yes, I can! If you leave a gun out, and a _crazy _person picks up it and pulls the trigger, _you're the one to blame!"_

Chuck had just come into the gym, dressed to play. Tripp was shaking his head.

"Nate, I didn't do anything to Jenny. I don't even know what you're talking about..."

"You're _fired, _Tripp. I don't want you anywhere near my campaign, I don't want you anywhere near me, and _if _I hear that you _or _Maureen came anywhere near Jenny after today? I won't just _try _to have you killed, I'll_..."_

"Now, you can't kill your own cousin," said Dan, attempting in vain to lighten the tense atmosphere. "Imagine the headlines."

"Stay away from me, Tripp!" roared Nate. "Just _stay away."_

Holding his hand up to his lip, a wounded expression on his face, Tripp got up and headed toward the showers.

Chuck passed him on his way to Dan and Nate. "What happened?"

"Tripp and Maureen played their hand today," Nate explained. "Come on, let's get something to drink and I'll fill you two in."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny couldn't eat. She was sitting with Blair, Serena, and Anne, and the table talk consisted of little else besides trying to figure out how to manage the situation. She listened as they all talked around her.

"Well, I think Maureen and Diane should be exposed," Serena asserted. "Jenny should tell exactly what they did..."

"No. That will cause more problems than it will solve," Anne snapped. "They will tell everyone that they gave Jennifer the invitation, that she accepted, and that she had more than enough time to prepare. It would be a disaster."

Blair was staring at her employee, protégé... and dear friend.

"J? Think you can wing it?"

Jenny looked up at her. As infuriating as the woman could be sometimes, there was nothing like having Blair's support. Ten years after nervously tipping into the Waldorf heiress' bedroom for the first time, Jenny suddenly realized that Blair was truly more than her boss, mentor, and frenemy...

Somehow, over the years, Blair had become one of her dearest friends. So had Serena.

Yet even her friends couldn't save her from this.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I doubt it. I'm a terrible public speaker. I'm not great with words... I'm an artist."

"I think you're better than you give yourself credit for," observed Serena. "I've seen you talk yourself out of... and _into... _quite a few situations. You can fake it almost as well as Blair can."

"High praise indeed," Blair chimed in. "Jenny, you _could _turn this thing on its head with a great showing today. Maybe you could just rise to the occasion?"

"Yeah, if I had twenty-four hours' notice, and Dan or maybe Nate or Johnny Dooley to help me. I don't think we can avoid disaster here." Her eyes met Anne's. "I'm truly sorry."

"No, it is I who owe you an apology, Jennifer. I can't help but feel responsible for this. If I had been on your side from the first, I doubt those girls would have tried this... that would have been seen as crossing _me_, and women in high society have learned _not _to do that." Anne said this matter-of-factly, and something about her tone was chilling. "Yet here we are."

"I'll make it happen, somehow," said Jenny. "I'm not a speechwriter, but hey, I've got a smartphone. Maybe there's something on the Internet?"

Blair was rolling her eyes at someone approaching the table. "Great, that's _just _who I wanted to see right now."

Jenny looked up and saw a very pretty, olive-skinned young lady who looked to be only a couple of years younger than herself. She carried herself with arrogance and aplomb, and was impeccably dressed in Marchesa.

When she arrived at the table, she didn't speak to Anne or Blair (a faux pas in and of itself), and completely ignored Serena. Instead, she made a beeline for Jenny.

"I've been dying to meet you for _ages," _said the young woman, kissing her fawningly on both cheeks. "I read about you on Gossip Girl all the time when I was younger, and I was a freshman at Constance when you were a junior... I became queen after you left."

Jenny knew immediately who she was speaking with. A cordial smile curved her lips even as her gaze cooled at the sight of one of Nate's many exes.

"Sage Spence. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope." She sat down at the empty place setting next to Jenny (even as Blair and Anne just _looked _at each other). "I just _knew_ our paths would cross someday. The only reason I came down from Cambridge is because I heard you're keynoting the event."

Jenny nodded. "Harvard?"

"Is there anywhere else? Yes, I'm at Harvard Law. I received the email yesterday and was glad that I could score a ticket through my stepmother at this late date." She looked over at Serena arrogantly. "Daddy says hello."

Serena shot a not-so-nice glance the girl's way. "Tell him I said hi," she replied dryly.

"Look, Sage, we all know you're here to rub it in," snapped Blair, "so cut out the act."

"What act? Rub what in?" She shook her head. "I don't get it. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is how rude you are being, young lady," said Anne severely. "To sit down at a reserved table, uninvited..."

Jenny spoke up on the younger woman's behalf. "Anne, she doesn't know."

"Know what?" asked Sage.

Blair sighed. "Jenny was set up today. She had no idea that she's supposed to keynote the event in oh, fifteen to twenty minutes, before we arrived."

"What? Those bitches..." Sage trailed off when she caught Anne's eye. "How dare they? Well, _you'll _show them! Jenny Humphrey _never _ran into a jam that she couldn't get out of! You were a legend in my middle school!"

Jenny was shaking her head. "What? How could you have known what I did when you were in middle school?"

"Gossip Girl, duh! Your brother wrote all about you! I mean, you toppled _Blair Waldorf _as queen when you were a freshman..."

"Circumstantial and temporary!" Blair protested.

"You crashed one of the biggest fundraisers of the year with your guerilla fashion show. You started your own company when you were fifteen!"

"Which failed," Jenny pointed out modestly. "Actually, it never got off the ground because my partner was an addict."

"But still! You were designing for Eleanor Waldorf as a teenager. Nate was smitten with you_... _I went after him because of you!" She smiled wickedly. "You were my role model!"

Serena's eyes were narrowed. "I don't think you're sincere. I think you just want Nate back."

"No, actually, I dumped him. Not his fault. I just realized he wasn't my type."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I didn't really want Nate," she said flippantly. "I wanted _Jenny._"

"What?" said Blair and Serena. Anne, completely overcome, excused herself and left the table.

"I had no idea you were gay," said Jenny. "Lesbian, I mean."

"I'm not. I'm bi, but I lean toward girls as sexual and romantic partners. I only like boys if they're pretty-looking. Hence, my thing for Nate. But _you_... actually, my girlfriend Colleen looks a lot like you."

Shoving her smartphone under Jenny's nose, Sage showed her the photograph of the leggy, wild haired and slightly Goth blonde that served as her wallpaper.

"We've been dating since junior year at Stanford."

Jenny didn't know what to make of Sage at all. She was rarely at a loss, but Sage _completely _floored her.

"I see."

"So, _massive _crush on you aside, I say we get these bitches," Sage said, lowering her voices.

"I don't see how."

"Easy. You're looking at a champion in forensics. At Constance _and _at Stanford. I've been in all kinds of debates and I'm an expert at giving people what they want to hear." Sage grinned. "Meet me in the ladies' room in five... _I'll _whip you into shape."

She winked, looked Jenny up and down, then walked off, looking back once over her shoulder.

Did she really have a choice? Jenny waited a beat, then stood up and went to follow Sage, then realized Blair was getting up to go with her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Blair, stay here. You just came back from the toilet. No need to go again on my account."

"Well, I have to go again. Besides, that little girl just made a very public pass at you... in fact, it may take _two_ of us to cockblock her... Serena, let's go!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "There's no cocks involved _and _she has a girlfriend, Blair!"

"A girlfriend who happens to look exactly like you did during your Incredibles phase! Why settle for an impersonator when you have access to the real thing?"

"_Blair!"_

"I'm just looking out for one of my best friends! Nate would want me to make sure that Sage's _whipping into shape _is _only_ of the speechwriting variety, not..."

Rolling her eyes, Jenny stood up and walked to the bathroom... followed by Serena and Blair.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Why are we here? This isn't good. We're not supposed to be here."

Dan was babbling in annoying, half-coherent Humphrey fashion, and Nate was doing his best to ignore him. The three of them were in the back of the Bass limo, having just arrived at the exclusive club where the tea was being held.

"Look, are you two not registering _anything _I've said? This is a women's event. Serena told me that they were handling it..."

Chuck cut him off. "Ready to go?" he said to Nate.

"Lead the way."

Nate exited the limo after his best friend, Dan protesting behind them. Chuck greeted the doorman, but the hotel manager saw him and immediately wanted to engage him in conversation. Leaving him behind, Nate ascended the staircase.

"Wait, hold up just one second."

Dan had grabbed his upper arm. Nate jerked away, then stopped.

"What are you going to do? Nate, it's a room of nothing but women. You can't punch _everyone _because they're being mean to my sister."

He shook his head. "Jenny's being targeted because she's with me. I should..."

"You should let her fight her own battles, at least some of the time. Because you're not going to be able to _make _people be nice to her. My sister and I are interlopers in this world. We'll always be. But I love Serena, and I happen to _like _a lot of you dunces, including _you. _I'm sure Jenny feels the same about it. We're used to being treated differently."

Nate closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "She doesn't deserve it. I mean, if they could only just... if they could just _see _what I see..."

"You sound like Serena," Dan chuckled. "Maybe the ladies of the League can't see it, but Jenny's got some very impressive people eating out of her hand. Including you, I take it." He lowered his voice. "So when are you going to pop the question?"

"It's too soon."

"No, actually, it's not. I know my sister, and I know you. If you want her..."

"I do." Nate was surprised by the fervor in his own voice. "Want her, I mean. Man, you have no idea... I know you're her brother and all, but I've never felt this way about another woman in my life."

"Then you've got to let her know that. This is not the time to be your usual nonchalant self, Nate. My sister is fearless on the outside, but inside, she's vulnerable. Jen hasn't had an easy time where guys are concerned. You can't give her any reason to doubt the way you feel about her. If you do, she'll run away... and I don't know if you'll be able to get her back." He clapped Nate on the back. "For what it's worth, you have my support. And I think, although you'll have to ask him, Dad will be glad to welcome you into the family, too."

"Thanks, Dan. Means a lot. When the time comes, of course, I'll talk to Rufus first." He looked up the staircase. "So what do you say we crash this tea?"

"Well, I've always been partial to cucumber sandwiches and hors d'oeuvres I can't pronounce. Why not?"

The doors to the salon where the luncheon was being held were open. The gathering seemed to be quiet, all except for the voice of Maureen Vanderbilt.

"...to introduce our _illustrious _guest speaker, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey."

There was a smattering of applause, and not a little chatter, as Dan and Nate slipped into the back of the gathering. The women's attention was fixed on the front as Jenny ascended the platform and took the podium.

Nate, in spite of preparing to rescue her off that stage if necessary, feasted his eyes. She looked like an angel in the dress, light pink with his favorite colors of green and blue serving as accents. Her hair was down around her bare shoulders in loose waves, and the windows behind her illuminated it so brilliantly that she seemed like a diamond.

_Diamonds... _Nate looked around the room, at the ears and necks of the women sitting around, peering intently at his girlfriend. And he realized something, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Meanwhile, at the center of attention, Jenny cleared her throat. Her hands gripped the sides of the podium as if to steady herself.

"Thank you, Maureen, for that gracious introduction. Good afternoon, ladies. When I first learned that I would be speaking to this gathering today, I was speechless, to say the least. My medium is not the realm of words, but the world of textiles. This day and this podium has been graced with some of the most outstanding women of our time; surely, such an honor is premature at best where I am concerned. I am humbled to have been chosen, and hope to do my predecessors justice as I rise to this occasion.

"I see that the title of my talk was left out of the program, due to what I'm sure was an innocent oversight. So, I will give it to you now. It is this: 'Women of New York: Remembering the Past, Looking Toward a Shared Future.'"

Nate was stunned. He remained stunned as Jenny began to speak, very conversationally and from the heart, about her experiences growing up in Brooklyn and on the Upper East Side, about the people of New York, and about where they were as a city. It was as if she'd put her own spin on the things they'd begun talking about for his campaign, but never did she utter his slogan, use his words, or anything like that. It was very much her point of view, directed specifically toward the women in that room.

The ending was brilliant.

"We, all of us gathered here today, have been afforded great privileges. We are the women who govern society, who influence the city, whose tastes are catered to and whose opinions are heard all over the world. Yet the world that we live in needs so much more. This _city _needs so much more. It needs our beauty, our passion, our creativity, and our love.

"Eleanor Roosevelt, who once addressed this very gathering, once said 'One's philosophy is not best expressed in words; it is best expressed in the choices one makes... and the choices we all make are ultimately our responsibility.' Another great woman of New York, Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis, reminded us that she _was _a woman, above all else. As a woman from a world where style means as much as substance, where what you see means as much as what you hear, I tell you that there is much that we can do... there is much to be done. As we remember our past and look toward the future, let's resolve to do our part, each and every one of us. Thank you."

She received a standing ovation. Nate couldn't remember ever feeling so proud of her, not even when she launched her own line at Bart and Lily's party when they were teens. He wanted to shout to everyone there that she was _his_ girl, that she was not only beautiful, but _brilliant..._

"I don't know how she does it," said Dan incredulously to Nate as they clapped. "Whatever gene Jenny inherited that makes her _always _end up on top must've skipped me. Because once again, I can't believe that's my little sister."

"Not so little anymore," Nate muttered to himself. "Can't wait to get her home."

"Okay, if that was a reference to _anything _having to do with what the two of you do behind closed doors..."

"Nah, of course not! She's just tired and so am I."

"Really, I should kick your ass," laughed Dan. "But since Jenny would probably kick _my _ass if I did, I guess it's a draw." He looked at her sister accepting her speaker's plaque as the cameras flashed, and shook his head. "I can't believe that the little girl who tagged along with me to the local bodega when we were kids is going to be the First Lady of New York City."

"All of you are jumping way ahead of Jen and me. I haven't announced, let alone won an election... I haven't proposed, and she hasn't said yes..."

"Details... hey, babe!"

For Serena had spotted them, and was running to her husband's arms.

"Jenny was _amazing!" _She kissed Dan quickly on the lips, then pecked Nate's cheek. "I can't believe your little sister, Dan! Did you two hear her speech?"

"Yeah, we actually did," said Dan. "Hope someone got a picture of Maureen Vanderbilt's face."

"Oh, Blair has been rubbing it in that horrible woman's face for the past five minutes, she can't help herself. Gentleman, a star has been born! Natie, you'd better watch out before they draft Jenny as mayor instead of you!"

"First Gentleman? I can live with that."

As Dan and Serena started back toward the crowd, Nate looked up and saw a face he hadn't seen for a while.

"Hey, Sage!" He hugged her. "How's Colleen?"

"Great. I left her in Massachusetts." She lowered her voice. "Your girlfriend's even sexier in person. Watch your back."

Nate shook his head at his outrageous ex. "I'm telling Colleen."

"She'd never believe it, I'm the perfect lover. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, you were _okay."_

"Okay enough for you to talk that hot woman of yours into a foursome?"

Nate shook his head.

"Threesome, then? I'll deal with Colleen later..."

"Not a chance."

"Ugh, don't be such a prude, Nate. Remember, I know your past! It's not as if you haven't..."

"Not this time. Not with her. I'm not sharing. _Never._"

Sage quirked a half smile at him. "Whatever. I'll wear you down." She looked over his shoulder and shuddered. "Damn, she's like sex on two legs... _delicious._"

Nate turned around and there she was. Jenny was walking slowly toward him. When she was younger, sometimes her gait was like a colt with untried limbs... now, it was a very "come hither," catwalk ready strut befitting of the top designer she was. _She does have a sexy walk_, he thought. _Can't believe it took my ex-girl to notice it._

In two strides, Nate closed the distance between them... and swept her off her feet.

"My _sweetheart," _he murmured against Jenny's lips, moments later when he allowed enough air between their mouths for speech, and let her feet touch the ground. "Just wait till I get you home..."

"Promise?" she whispered, her blue eyes sparkling with promises of her own.

Dan cleared his throat. Nate and Jenny looked over at him, exasperated. But Dan was gesturing over toward Sage, who was _clearly _enjoying the PDA a little too much.

"Oh, the things that I would _do."_

Nate shook his head at his ex-girlfriend and eased Jenny toward the door.

"Bye, you two!" waved Sage. "Call me!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next evening, Jenny and Nate were enjoying a romantic meal at the River Café, just down the street from the Brooklyn loft where she'd grown up. Nate had gotten reservations earlier in the week and Jenny had been looking forward to it.

Jenny remembered other times when she'd been in that café, with her mother, father and brother. It had sustained major damage during a hurricane earlier in the decade, but had been repaired and had come back better than before.

Usually, Jenny's gaze was focused on the New York City skyline whenever she came here. Not tonight, however. Tonight, she was staring at her boyfriend. If there was a more gorgeous man somewhere, she'd never seen him. Whenever they were together, they drew every eye. Jenny knew that she was attractive, but on Nate's arm, she was irresistible.

Jenny had always thought it was stupid when people said that Nate was too handsome, or worse, "too pretty." She thought that was as silly as those who thought he was dim-witted or slow. Both kinds of comments showed that people really didn't _know _him. Even when she was younger and they first met, she'd never been so dumbstruck by Nate's gorgeousness that she was afraid to talk to him. That's because the man was incredibly easy to talk to, and Jenny wished that people understood that.

For all that, Jenny could appreciate that her man was _beautiful_. She loved his dirty blond hair that he insisted upon calling "light brown" ("stop, I've seen your baby pictures, Nate!"). She loved his heavy eyebrows, the one feature that stopped his face from being too androgynous. She could get lost in his eyes... were there _ever _eyes so blue? Jenny's periwinkle ones sometimes caught attention, but in her opinion, they were nothing compared to his fathoms-deep ones.

His face was finely sculpted, with a perfect nose and perfect ears and perfect lips...

Her glance had no sooner flickered over his mouth than she found herself being kissed. It reminded her of their first "media date," when they did far more kissing than eating. She had been afraid of getting lost then... she _knew _she was lost now.

But she was no longer afraid. Nate had brought so much joy into her life. Being with him was _everything_. It was worth it.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I'm glad. You make me so happy." Her eyes closed as he kissed her again. "I had no idea you were there and saw my speech."

"I know. I kept trying to catch your eye."

"I was too nervous! But yes, that would've been great, like in the movies." Her fingers, laced through his on the table, squeezed him tightly. "But once I was done, after I saw you, I didn't see anyone else."

"Jenny..." He kissed her again. "I... there's a few things I have to give you."

In spite of herself, she shivered. "Please, Nate... not yet."

"I know, sweetheart," he said gently. "This isn't that. But Jen, I'm going to ask you... soon. I don't know how much longer I can wait. And when I do, you've got to promise me that you won't treat me the way you did that Italian dude."

She laughed. "Poor Marco. I owe him an apology."

"Don't feel sorry for that guy. From what he wrote, he knew you were mine." He stroked her hand. "You need to know that when I do ask you, if you don't say yes, it will break me."

"That sounds like blackmail."

"Jenny..."

She shook her head. "Nate, how can you _know?_ We've only been dating since..."

In response, he reached into his jacket pocket, and placed a letter on her clean tapas plate.

Her lips parted in surprise.

"Is that...?"

"The letter I wrote you when you were fifteen, and I was seventeen? That I didn't let you read when you pranked Vanessa at the Snowflake Ball?"

"It can't be. Nate_, _that was _ten years ago... _you didn't keep it all that time?"

"Open it."

Jenny did, knowing that he was watching her intently. She unfolded the letter, smiling a little at his familiar handwriting. Slowly, she read his words.

_But I can't hide the way I really feel about you. The emotions are too strong for me to pretend they don't exist... I think about you all the time._

_Now that your brother knows about us, I have to stay away from you. But I don't want to. I really care about you. I just don't know what to do._

"The letter that I never got to read," she said, folding it up, placing it back in the envelope, then handing it back.

"Keep it, it's yours." He took her hand again.

"There was a time when I wanted to know what you wrote so badly." She shut her eyes a moment, remembering. "I felt so terrible when you rejected me that night."

"Jenny, I made a mistake. I know that now. Dan told me what Vanessa did and said at the lodge, up in Vermont. You didn't deserve any of her lies. I'm only sorry that I didn't see her for what she was when we were younger."

"It wasn't our time back then," she said quietly, gazing at the letter. "I can't believe you wrote this when we were still in high school. Or that you felt so strongly about our little thing."

"I did. You had me tied up in knots back then."

"Really? I thought that was all Blair, then Vanessa, then Serena..."

"But I liked spending time when you. I knew I shouldn't feel the way about you that I did, and I _really _shouldn't have been thinking the thoughts I was thinking. You were younger, and you were innocent. I felt guilty each time I thought about you like that, so I turned toward girls my own age." He laughed to himself. "Fifteen and seventeen seemed like such a huge age difference back then..."

"That was such a long time ago."

"Yeah, well, time's only made all those knots you had me tied up in _worse_. This time, there's no way I'm letting you go." He kissed the back of her hand. "I get it now. What you did back then at the Snowflake Ball was the same thing you had to do today... fight for your place in girl world, a world I guess I'll never understand."

"Be glad." She leaned over to kiss him. "I'm glad I have my letter now. Even if it was the slowest mail delivery on record. Thank you."

"That's not all I have for you tonight."

She raised an eyebrow. "Nate..."

"It's not a ring, Jen, calm down." He reached back into his blazer pocket and handed her a flat, distinctive leather box.

"It's still _from Cartier," _she said, trying not to choke up. "What, do you have stock in the company?"

"Stop joking around. Either you open it, or I will."

She opened the box. Immediately, she began shaking her head.

"This is _worse_ than a ring, Nate! Take it back!"

Instead of being offended, he just laughed at her. "No way. Lift up your hair for me... I'm putting it on."

Soon, the authentic Cartier _Maillon __Panthère _diamond necklace was fastened around Jenny's throat. It was a confection of diamonds, emeralds, and onyx set in platinum.

Jenny was stunned. She had done well for herself working with Blair. All the same, she wasn't exactly the kind of woman that wore necklaces which cost _one hundred thousand dollars _around her neck, either.

"Nathaniel Archibald, I can't accept this and I won't. It's too much. If you don't take it back, I will."

"Jenny..." His lips kissed the side of her neck before he let the blonde hair he so loved fall back into place. "When I saw you making that fabulous speech, I was so proud of you. I was proud of the way you looked, too. But the women in that room were all wearing stuff like this. Blair was wearing her rubies, Serena had on this beautiful diamond bracelet her mother gave her when we were kids... even Mom was wearing Grandmother's pearls. I'm a guy, sometimes I don't notice things, but I noticed _that." _

His hand came up to touch the jeweled panther that rested on the place right above her cleavage, the signature of the house of Cartier. Eyes wide and fixed on him, she covered his hand with her own.

"You were the most beautiful woman there yesterday, Jenny. But as your man, I haven't been doing your beauty justice..."

"Nate, I know you love me. I know you think I'm beautiful. And I'm glad."

"You don't get it. You are my _girlfriend._ There's no way that you shouldn't have had... I mean,_ s_omeday, you'll have your pick of things to wear. You'll have anything you want if I have any say over it, and believe me, Jen, I plan to have _every say_.

"So next week when we go to the White House for dinner, I want _this _necklace around your neck. And I don't want you to _ever _tell me to take anything I buy for you back again..."

"What if I don't like it? What if it's not my style?"

Nate's face fell.

She laughed and poked him. "Stop pouting. I love it. As Blair would say, a _Maillon __Panthère _necklace is _everyone's _style_. _ I'll wear it with pride. I even have a pair of small diamond earrings to wear with it that Dad gave me when I finished St. Martins..."

Before she knew it, _another, _smaller box was on the table. Inside were matching _Maillon __Panthère_ earrings.

"Save your Dad's earrings for work. Better yet, one day in the future, you can pass them on to our..."

_"Nate."_

"Jenny. You are mine. I don't care if that makes you frightened. Your costume pieces are nice, but in the eyes of everyone else? It's almost as if I don't even like you, let alone that you're my _everything_..." He swallowed. "I need you to stop feeling guilty and let me spoil you. Now, if you don't like this stuff, let me know."

"I love it, Nate." Her voice was very soft. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed. This is... it's just..."

"It's what you deserve. This and more."

He helped her put the earrings on.

Then they admired their reflections in the glass, cheek to cheek, superimposed on the New York City skyline.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Soon, it was the day of the White House state dinner. Nate still had one last tuxedo fitting early that morning, but he'd been so busy preparing for the trip to DC that the tailor had to meet him in the _Spectator _office. As the expert worked, pinning him, Johnny rattled off the circulation reports.

"To be honest, Arch, I really think there's room for growth outside of New York," said Johnny. "Our competitors do well all over the country, but most of our subscribers outside of the area are still in the Northeast."

"We don't want to expand too fast, John," Nate replied, holding an arm out as the tailor moved in with his measuring tape. "I don't know that we'd be of interest to people in Kansas City, for instance."

"Sir, respectfully, I disagree. There's a new generation of young professionals and middle-aged, dual income city dwellers. To them, New York is the ultimate city. They come here on vacation, dream of living here. They read _New York _and _New Yorker _as a matter of course. So I'd say our content has far broader appeal."

"What do you suggest?"

"Partnering with one of the chains. Starbucks sells the _Times _in most of its stores around the country..."

"Which means they wouldn't want to partner with us necessarily."

"Yes, but Starbucks isn't the only coffee chain, nor even the best."

Nate grinned. "I like your thinking."

"Which is why I'm getting a raise, of course."

"How does Chief of Staff sound?"

Johnny started sputtering, just like Nate knew he would. This was the state Karen found him in when she walked into the office.

"Hey, Arch. What's John having a conniption over this time?"

"His new job title, should we grab the brass ring this fall." Nate didn't want to clue random strangers like the tailor into his plans.

Karen shook her head. "What? Why? So we give up these digs for some others. Titles change, the work doesn't. Buck up, buttercup..." and she hit Johnny's back. "Anyway, Arch, you've got a visitor."

"Who is it?" He brightened up, thinking it was Jenny. Of course it was a long shot, since Blair had kidnapped his girlfriend in advance of Fashion Week. But...

"Nah, you're not that lucky. Guy named P.J. Buckley."

Nate frowned. His mother's family and the Buckleys had been political and business rivals for the better part of the last century. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I said the same thing," Karen drawled nonchalantly, "but he claims you'll want to hear what he has to say."

"Yes, you will," said a booming, Texas voice, announcing the arrival of P.J. Buckley, heir to an oil and ranching fortune. Unlike Mario Imperioli's bluster, which made you want to have Italian comfort food and laugh at his crude jokes, P.J. Buckley made you want to punch his lights out.

"Give us a moment, please," Nate said, excusing the tailor, Johnny, and Karen. The employees filed out right away, but he still felt out of his depth, facing one of his greatest enemies in a pinned-up suit.

P.J. went straight for Nate's liquor cabinet, and poured himself a neat Scotch. "It's colder than a monkey's balls up here, Archibald."

"You're welcome," Nate said testily. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just came across some information that I thought you might find interesting."

"Isn't that what email is for? Or FaceTime?" _Not that I wanted to see your ugly mug..._

P.J. sat down and crossed his legs. "It's not that kinda party, bub. You needed to hear it face to face." He regarded the younger man. "You might want to sit down."

"No. I think I'll stand."

But what P.J. said next made Nate wish he'd taken the advice.

"I know who burned your warehouse down. _And _clobbered you the other week. _And _spying on you."

"Yeah, right."

"I have proof. And what's worse is that they're not just comin' after you, Archibald. They're comin' after that gal of yours."

Nate felt a chill go up his spine.

"What kind of proof, P.J.? I don't have time for games."

P.J. reached into his jacket. Pulled out a data stick. Waved it at him.

"That isn't..."

"Some _very _entertaining surveillance footage? Why, yes it is."

In spite of himself, Nate sat down.

"Yeah, Archibald, I _thought _you'd like to hear what I had to say. Now let's see... where do I begin..."

**~to be continued~ **

**A/N: **I tried my very best to get to DC this chapter, but it just didn't happen! I'd had the League tea and Sage's cameo planned for a long time, and I wanted to do it justice. I also didn't want to shortchange the White House state dinner, which is one of three "setpiece" events remaining in the fic. I have a few ideas for Jenny's and Blair's dresses, and for Nate and Chuck's tuxedos. You'll also _finally _see why this fic is called "Clair de Lune." :)

Things are starting to come to a head: Tripp and Maureen, Vanessa and Anais, the sudden reappearance of a Buckley, and Alison Humphrey's illness. I haven't forgotten the more lighthearted storylines, either... anyone notice how Blair called out Serena trying to get pregnant, yet _failed _to mention something very important about herself? (Ah, that's so Blair!) And Lisa Loeb better come off tour and go get her man, because it looked as if a certain van der Woodsen was _very_ cozy with him in Vermont! I miss Eric, too, but he's at med school again... and I miss my baby Henry! They'll be back soon.

Reviewers, you guys are "wonderful tonight" and every other night! I'm posting pretty quickly after my last update, so I'll likely wait till after #300 to upload chapter 13, barring sudden inspiration. Thanks to **RauhlPrincess, alekeneka, lydiamae, fumiko-malefoy, aliMmiller, notoutforawalk (x3 – thanks, E!), sonckad, Marie, hamaheaven, MayisGJ, Seph Meadowes, jrg33 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!), talz89, fan, msboskiera, **and **Donna L. Crawford. **

Next time, _two _of my favorite fandoms collide – _and my OTPs meet! _Yes, Nenny and Chair are heading to the White House of _President Fitzgerald Grant_, early February 2018. I can't wait to show you what's next! Looking forward to "something good," my jewels and my nonpareils...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	13. A Moonlit Landscape Fair

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T, while those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 13 – A Moonlit Landscape Fair**

_Their bed had become their playground. The man grinned up at the woman as she teased him mercilessly, moving down as if she were going to sheath him, then sitting on his chiseled abs or one of his rock-hard, muscled thighs instead. Her glistening wetness kissed his skin everywhere but where he wanted her most._

"_Torture me much?"_

_Laughter. "Almost as much as you've tortured _me _tonight? I'd say turnabout's fair play."_

_He rolled her over suddenly, pinning her to the mattress. "Yeah, I'll say."_

_She giggled uncontrollably, squirming beneath him. "Stop it, Nate! It's my turn to be on top!"_

"_Hmm, I know... just a second..." _

_He eased his tip between her folds. As her breath caught in her throat, he slid quickly in to the hilt, eyes nearly crossing at the almost too-tight feel. No matter how much he loved her, no matter how many times he was inside of her, the sensation got to him every single time. _Made especially for me, _he couldn't help but think._

_Her breath caught in her throat again, and she arched up into his body, a low moan of appreciation escaping her lips. "Ohh... you feel so good..."_

_It was always hard to talk when she was wrapped around him like his, when he was between her beautiful, long legs, deep, so deep inside of her, and she was transporting him to heaven. _

"_You feel even better," he managed to grate out before rolling them back to their previous position, her on top, but this time, in a much more mutually gratifying - and satisfying - position. "There you go. Now, ride me."_

_She did. Never, even if he lived for a thousand years, would he ever see a sight so beautiful, so sexy, or feel anything so damned good. He reached two hands up to cup her delectable breasts, to ease their bouncing from the force of their thrusts. In response, she arched up into his hands, shifting the angle, bringing them both even more pleasure. She cried out for him, but he knew she wasn't there yet. She was just enjoying the sweet torture of his hands teasing her, his cock buried balls deep within her, his very presence beneath her._

_Her head was thrown back so far that he felt the ends of the pale blond strands whisper against the skin of his thighs, his knees. In response, his hands slid down to her sides, fingers splayed across her abdomen. Someday, maybe not too far in the future, their lovemaking would bear fruit. He imagined feeling their unborn child's heartbeat beneath his hands. Each and every time they made love, they tightened the invisible heartstrings that bound them together._

_Every movement fueled the fire raging between them. They were a couple that enjoyed romance in words and deeds. He was the rare man who proved that chivalry wasn't dead, especially when it came to her. She was the rare woman who appreciated his kindness and consideration. He was her handsome knight, her charming prince. She was his princess, his angel, and his sweetheart. But just then, they were less interested in flowery words and gentle caresses than working out the endless passion that raged between them, burning ever more white-hot with every encounter. Since that fateful New Year's night when they'd first made love, with the exception of the past week and his assault, they enjoyed each other as frequently as time and opportunity allowed._

_She was growing impossibly tight, pulsating around him, walls drawing him in, her seductive, rhythmic motions from just a few minutes before turning more erratic and unpredictable. In response, he moved his hands from her abdomen to her hips, controlling their pace, speeding her up as he lifted her up and down as effortlessly as if she were light as thistledown. _

_He lifted her all the way off – they both gasped at the same time – and then back down; in as far as he could go. He was sure he could get lost in her, in this..._

"What are you doing?"

Instinctively, Nate slammed his laptop shut and looked up at Jenny, coming into the kitchen with a frown on her face. Her Hermes bag landed on the countertop, and she came over to kiss him.

"I tried calling you before I left Waldorf to let you know I'd be late, and I thought you'd be practically pushing me out the door. What's going on? Are you trying to get your column in before we go?"

He kissed her, feeling a stab of guilt (and hoping she wouldn't notice the state of his pants).

"All these questions... why don't you get changed?"

Jenny's arms wound around his neck loosely, her nose nuzzling his temple in a gentle caress. "No, seriously, Nate. What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because you're on edge... you, the most easygoing guy I know. Everything about you is tense right now, handsome..." Her hands slid down his arms softly, the way they did when they were together. "Tell me."

"Damn it, Jenny, why do you always have to know _everything?" _he snapped, shrugging her off. "Go and change so that we're not late."

She drew back and circled the counter to face him. Arms folded. Staring at him.

"_What?"_

"Nate, we are _not _going to do this. You are not going to snap at me and act as if I'm bugging you just because I _asked you a question. _That is _not _how this relationship is going to work! So either you tell me what the _hell _is wrong with you, or give my regards to the President of the United States _and _your royal cousin, because _I _won't be going _anywhere _with you."

He couldn't win. Aroused from what he'd just been watching, frustrated because she'd interrupted, and guilty because of the situation he'd placed them both in, Nate relented.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Come here."

Slowly, Jenny came back around to his side of the counter again. Nate opened his laptop.

"What... Nate, what is that?"

He shook his head. "Hold on, it'll be back up in a minute."

Three seconds into the video, Jenny cried out, reached over his shoulder, and paused it.

"Is that...?"

"You know who it is, Jen."

"That night... at the lodge." Her eyes widened. "I thought that guy was dead!"

"He is. Jack killed him after he shot Georgina. But he must have streamed this to someone else as he recorded us."

She was starting to tremble a little. "Where... no, _who_ did you get this from?"

"P.J. Buckley." He filled her in, since Jenny didn't remember him dating Bree Buckley, or the situation with her. "The Buckleys have been rivals with my family for at least four generations. We _really_ don't like each other. P.J. could've given this footage to the highest bidder, but he gave it to me to warn me that someone's got it in for me. As much as I don't like the guy, I appreciate him coming to me and giving me the warning. He even knows who's behind all the stuff that's been happening."

"Who?"

Nate hesitated. Then, "My own family."

"_What? _Nate, that's impossible. Your grandfather's awful but he'd..."

"Never pull the strings behind the scenes? Manipulate an election? Try to control my life? Punish me for being defiant? If you believe that, you don't know my grandfather, and you certainly don't know my family."

"But why would he spy on you? Or send our _sextape _to one of his biggest political rivals? It doesn't make sense."

"Jenny, think about it. I kicked Tripp off the campaign after Grandfather told me specifically that he wanted him on the committee. I'm running the _Spectator _free and clear of his money, and I'm running for mayor years before he thinks I'm ready. Then, too, I'm with you, and not with one of his friends' horsefaced granddaughters. William Vanderbilt has a word for that: _dishonorable_. So he's gone from disapproving of me to outright sabotage."

"Then _call his bluff. _Let him do his worst."

Nate frowned. "Are you serious?"

"He burned down your warehouse, and now you have guards. He sent someone to assault you, but you're still alive. He even set up someone to _spy _on us, but he got discovered. His worst enemy's grandson came to you and revealed his plan."

"He may have this place bugged. My office, your studio, and God knows where else..."

"So what?" She grabbed his hands, holding them tightly. "_So what? _Nate, the difference between you and most people who actually want to be politicians is that you've got nothing to hide. You're not taking bribes, or plotting someone's downfall, or anything like that. You're running your newspaper, going to meetings and reporting on events around the city, and then you're coming home to me. Your girlfriend, with whom you eat, talk, watch television, and have perfectly regular sex with..."

"Yeah. There is that. You can't tell me that you mind our sextape being released."

"I do mind, but you never know," she said slowly. "Blair's mother still won't let us sell my 'nothing but jewels' dress. If the worst happens, maybe it'll force Eleanor's hand."

"Jen, be serious."

"I am being serious. No matter how bad a situation seems, there's always a silver lining."

Nate turned around on the stool, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again. _Once _we're on the road to the airport in, oh..." Her eyes dropped south. "...an hour or so."

He kissed her hungrily, but drew back. "Chuck and Blair will be here in thirty minutes to pick us up."

Jenny's fingers were already unfastening the button of his pants, then easing down his zipper. "Oh, I know... we just have something to take care of first."

"_Jenny._ As much as I... it's a state visit, we can't be late..."

"And we won't be." She dropped to her knees, pulling his pants and boxers down as she went. "This won't take long... it's just a preview for tonight in D.C..."

Her fingertips trailed down his chest, encircled her prize. Enraptured by her touch, he sucked in a breath.

"Now that I know you like to watch, I have a little confession to make," she said between licks and kisses that shook his soul, breath breezing against his cock. "_So do I."_

And that was the last thing Jenny said for a while.

And they kept the Basses waiting for fifteen minutes...

At _least._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny leaned back into her seat, enjoying the view of the clouds below. She'd only been in the Bass jet a few times over the years, but each time made it more difficult to fly commercial. Unlike Nate's two smaller planes (a rather modest Gulfstream for the _Spectator, _and the private Cessna that he liked to fly himself), the Bass jet that Chuck used was a state-of-the-art, luxurious Bombadier with two well-appointed bedrooms, a boardroom, and a sitting area, all decorated by Blair with rich hardwoods, plush carpeting, and buttery leather seats. It was on this jet that she'd flown back from Paris to New York for Dan and Serena's wedding. It made first class seem like flying in a tin can.

Nate and Chuck had disappeared to the boardroom, talking over some details of the campaign. Blair was chattering on the phone with Serena, giving her last-minute instructions about caring for Henry.

"And whatever you do, _don't _let Dan feed my baby all that infernal Vermont _maple syrup," _she ordered. "The last time he came home from your place, he was on a sugar high for _two days..._ no, all that sugar isn't good for him! Yes, because your Humphrey husband's somehow convinced you that cheap peasant bread drenched in _tree slobber _is actual food! A little bit goes a long way... fine, S, _bye."_

Blair plopped down in a chair, shaking her head.

"Don't ever have a best friend, Jenny..."

"Too late."

"Eric is different," said Blair quickly. "He wasn't raised eating like a _farmhand."_

Jenny giggled to herself, thinking about Nate's thing for her pancakes.

"What's so funny?" Blair demanded. "Don't tell me you actually support childhood obesity! You're rail-thin, so I know _you're _not devouring Bisquick."

"How on earth does Blair Waldorf Bass know what Bisquick is?" Jenny teased her.

"Remember, I dated your brother for a couple of months... wait a minute, _ugh, _I don't want to remember that at _all. _At least my protégé has been doing well for herself. " Blair grinned. "I'm so glad that you and Nate are working things out. Chuck and I knew you two just needed a little push in the right direction... we've been talking about it for _ages, _but the wedding and the campaign just gave us what we needed."

"Um, thanks... I guess?" Jenny didn't say that she and Nate were destined; they'd almost come together a few times in the past, and it was just that the timing finally worked out for them. Blair and Chuck's scheme had been the occasion, not the cause... but of course, Blair _would _take credit.

Nate and Chuck came out of the boardroom to join the two women. Blair lit up at the sight of her husband. She stood up so that he could sit in the comfortable, ivory leather chair, and she could perch atop his lap. Meanwhile, Nate sat down next to Jenny on the loveseat, settling her into his arms.

"Everything all right?" said Blair to Chuck after he kissed her in greeting.

"We thought we'd bring you two into our conversation," he replied.

"About that Buckley brat trying to harass Nate and Jenny with some grainy, low-quality sextape?" said Blair. The Basses had been filled in about P.J.'s visit on the shared ride to airport. "Did you figure out when William decided he was going to sabotage his own grandson?"

"That's just it," Chuck replied. "I don't think this is William's doing at all. If it had just been the warehouse fire, certainly... I suspected him right away. But not the assault, and certainly _not _the spying."

"I disagree," Nate said. "I think this is exactly like my grandfather. I wouldn't be surprised if Tripp and Maureen are in on it. I just hope my own mother wouldn't do that to me."

Jenny looked up at Nate, then over at Chuck and Blair.

"Chuck, why don't you think the Vanderbilts are behind this?" Jenny asked.

"Think about it. Even if William has someone tailing Nate, how would they know he wouldn't drive to the restaurant that night? They hired someone who was waiting in advance, likely in an alley, to take him by surprise. Also, why not just wire the Glass Box? Why go all the way to Stowe to tape things?"

"My place may be bugged," Nate observed. "I was just telling Jenny that earlier. Maybe they're covering all their bases."

"All the same," Chuck responded. "I'll have my people start watching your family, but my hunch is that they'll turn up nothing." He looked at his wife. "What's your gut telling you, beautiful?"

Blair was frowning as she regarded Jenny and Nate. "I... I think you two need to be careful," she replied. "Nate, I know you think I'm a crazy woman. But Chuck and I don't go anywhere without security. Neither does our son. I think you not only need security, but you need to hire a PI to watch _you."_

"I'm not an inmate, Blair," said Nate. "It's already a drag to have that guy with Carlos everywhere we go. My schedule's getting crazier, and Jen's is complicated with Fashion Week and all. Who wants a PI, too?"

"Nate, you could have been _killed_ the other week," implored Blair. "If it's someone in your family who's behind all this, or a stranger, there could be real consequences. And not just for you."

Painful, heavy silence hung between the two couples. Although Jenny had been in London at Central St. Martin's when Tripp paid to have the brakes of Nate's town car cut, she'd heard from Eric, Dan, and Rufus about the terrible accident that Chuck and Blair were in. How Blair had lost her unborn baby. How Chuck had been in a coma and nearly died. And how it drove them apart so that they didn't marry for nearly a year after they'd initially intended to do so.

Jenny looked away, unable to take the pain in Blair's eyes. Blair stood up and walked back to the master bedroom of the jet. Chuck, without sparing Nate or Jenny a second glance, followed her.

She stared at the space they'd vacated for a while, until she sensed Nate was staring at her. Looking up, she met the blue eyes she loved more than any others.

"I don't want you going anywhere by yourself," he said, caressing her face with his knuckles and the back of his hand. The moment was so intense that Jenny closed her eyes.

"Nate..."

"Look at me, Jen. I haven't even declared yet and all this crazy stuff keeps happening. They can't get to me, but I showed my hand to Tripp over the weekend, with how I reacted to Maureen forcing you to give that speech. I don't want them to know that the way to get to me is to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt so easily. Your friend the governor says it best. They breed us tough in Brooklyn..."

"You're still flesh and blood, Jenny. If anything... if you..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words. "Please tell me you'll listen for once."

"But Nate, when does this end? You're going to be elected in a landslide... no, don't shake your head at me! Some things are just destined. So when you're mayor, and I'm the mayor's girlfriend, I'll have to have security then, right? And Mario Imperioli, he wants you to run for governor... so that's security there, too. And after that... no, I can't even _think _any further than that. Does being your girlfriend mean I have to be caged up until..."

"Until what?"

_Until I can't take it any longer, and I have to let go, _Jenny thought but didn't say. "Until we figure out how to take out every single one of your enemies. How long is that going to take?"

"I don't have any answers for that, Jen. I guess... I'd have to take that as it comes. But I'm remembering what you told me about Nate and Jenny world. When it's just us, I hope you don't feel like you're in a cage. I want you to be free. It's one of the things I love most about you."

She rubbed her thumb against his hand. "Yeah. The son of Howard Archibald and Anne Vanderbilt knows something about cages, huh?"

"Just a little," he grinned, but there was little mirth in it. "But Jenny, it's not all bad. We could do some extraordinary things if this works out, things that will make life better for millions of people in the city. Cleaner water, safer transit, resources for our first responders, fair wages and benefits for city workers... maybe even really great schools for all kids in our city. The money's already there, and I know who to call on in order to do what needs to be done. Someone has to do it. I'm thinking maybe it has to be me."

"And if it has to be you... then it has to be me, too."

"It does. Because I can't do this without you, Jenny. What I said still goes. The second you want me to stop running, I will." He kissed the back of her hand. "You know the story about your League speech is one of the most commented on the _Post _website."

"Ugh, the _Post. _How come the _Spectator _didn't report on it?"

"Conflict of interest," he said without missing a beat. "But the _Post _story is a total fluff piece. Already they're speculating on what the social scene will be like in New York in an Archibald administration... with you as the city's official hostess."

"Please. There's only one Queen B in New York, and she's in the next bedroom."

"True, but that's in business, and among the elite. Politics is an entirely different animal." He lowered his voice, pressing ever closer to her. "Know what they're calling you? 'The next First Lady of New York.' I'm thinking we shouldn't disappoint them."

Jenny's heart was beating so loudly that she was sure he could hear it.

"Oh, life is filled with disappointments. They'll get over it! New Yorkers are tough."

Nate drew back, clearly exasperated.

"Sometimes, Jen, you're _really _not funny."

Leaving her abruptly, he walked toward the bathroom.

"Oh well," she called after him. "Can't win 'em every time!"

In response, he shut the door. Hard.

_Wow, wrong thing to say, _Jenny thought.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate was still writing his column for the week, and once they were picked up from the airport by the assigned limo, he hammered it out as Jenny sat next to him, going over her notes for Fashion Week and making more. Chuck and Blair had their own limo, so it was just the two of them alone.

He hadn't spoken to her since their conversation on the plane. The presence of his mother's ring hidden in his laptop bag seemed to mock him. He'd planned to propose with it at the state dinner.

But with her responses to him all week whenever he broached the subject, Nate wasn't sure that Jenny would even be gentle with her "no."

What was wrong? He thought their relationship was going not only well, but perfectly. He'd answered her objections about it being too soon. Did she really not want to be with him forever? Was she anticipating some kind of end he couldn't see?

Inwardly, he beat himself up a little. Somehow,_ you've managed to mess up every relationship you've ever been in, Archibald. What's wrong with you? Why don't women want to be with you for the long haul? They fantasize about being with you, but once they get to know you...  
_

"...a Bass hotel," Jenny was saying. "But I looked it up, and surprisingly enough, they don't actually own one in D.C. So what do you think?"

He blinked. "Think about what?"

"I was right, you _weren't _listening." She didn't seem vexed, though. "I just wondered what hotel we're staying in. There's some very nice ones in D.C... or so I hear. I haven't been down here since my class trip in sixth grade."

"We're not staying at a hotel. We're guests of the President."

Jenny's eyes widened with fear. "You mean, we're going to be staying at the _White House?"_

In spite of himself, Nate had to laugh. Sometimes, his girlfriend could be _so _cute. Even in adulthood, those moments of occasional wide-eyed innocence as she faced something new were part of the reason he was so in love with her.

"Not exactly. We're going to be staying with my cousin and her entourage at Blair House."

Frown. "What's that?"

"The official guest residence of the people of the United States, extended to those who are here on state visits. It's also where every new President stays before he is inaugurated."

Blink. "Are you serious? Where is it?"

"Near the White House."

"Have you been there before?"

"Yes." Nate decided not to tell her that his had been one of the influential American families that had paid to renovate it.

"_Nate. _Is there anywhere you _haven't _been?"

"Lots of places." He closed his laptop and set it aside, then closed the distance between them. "Jenny, you know better. If it wasn't for my work with the _Spectator, _I wouldn't have seen all of New York, and that's where I live. And unlike you, I haven't lived anywhere else for years on end."

"I'm just so nervous. You're calling some _princess _your cousin, but she's going to be a Queen someday..."

"She's the nicest woman, Jen. You'll love her. Victoria went to college in New York, back when I was little, and she was around a lot. She even watched me, Tripp, and Mina a couple of times one summer in the Hamptons... and once, Chuck and Serena and Blair were there, too."

"_Stop. _Don't tell me an actual _princess _babysat you guys. That's _ridiculous. _I don't want to hear it."

"Well, she did. Dorota and Chuck's au pair were there, but we had a great time with her. Our families aren't that closely related, but they socialize in the same circles as we do when they're in the United States. Come to think of it, her sister looks a bit like you... Madeleine's a tall, slim, blue-eyed blonde. She lives here in the States with her husband... she'll be there tonight. I'll introduce you."

"Princesses. Your _cousins."_

"_People. _With a lot of money, sure, but with all kinds of issues and problems just like anybody else. It's not so different, Jen."

"Easy for you to say."

"Look, Jenny, I know you think I'm clueless about this stuff. I know that sometimes, rich people are mean to you... but you know what? Sometimes, not-so-rich people are shitty to me, too. I'm not pretending that it's the same, or that being rich and being poor or middle class aren't different. And yes, you'll have to observe protocol tonight at dinner. But other than that? They're just _people. _Treat them as if they are... because that's how they're going to treat you."

Her face softened with remorse. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You don't have to apologize. Just... this class warfare stuff makes me feel _weird, _Jen. Not to mention guilty. Don't you think I spent a lot of time when I was younger wishing I'd been born Nate Anderson or Nate Andrews? Or that as much as my dad's legal troubles and addiction issues sucked, how freeing it was to have all that pressure lifted for a while, to _not _be this trust fund kid whose life was out of his hands?"

"I know, babe," she said, very softly, using the endearment with him for the first time. "_I know."_

"Even now, sometimes, I think people want me to be mayor because of my family, not because of me..."

"Never think that. Because it's not true. If it were, they'd pick Tripp... he's got the Vanderbilt name. But the people from your family whom everyone likes best are you and Anderson..."

"Different branch," Nate grinned. "But yeah, he's pretty cool. He and his mom."

"My point exactly. Just know that New Yorkers aren't choosing any old Vanderbilt this fall. They want to have the opportunity to choose _you."_

In response, his lips pressed against her forehead.

"See? You're not the only one with insecurities. The good thing is that mine and yours are the opposite... so they cancel each other out. Must mean we're going to take over the world together."

"Take over the world? Nah, that's no fun. Too Chuck and Blair for my tastes." She kissed the side of his mouth. "I prefer _our_ way. It's nicer. More humane."

"And what, Miss Humphrey," he said against her ear, hands sliding under her sweater to feel bare skin, "_is _our way?"

"Well, Mr. Archibald," she kissed his jaw, then the side of his neck, "D.C. rush hour traffic is legendary. I'd say we have a while to find out."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair House was even more grand than Jenny could have imagined. Originally a single structure, the guest residence now was an entire block, sprawling along Pennsylvania Avenue. The crown princess and her entourage had arrived the day before, and were in meetings at the White House with President Grant and the Swedish ambassador to the United States.

All the same, the staff was lined up, ready to greet their distinguished visitors from New York. As guests of the Swedish royal family, they were afforded the same courtesies even as American citizens. (There were also Swedish nationals, consuls, and famous Swedish-American citizens who would be special guests.)

Jenny hoped that she was presentable as Nate helped her out of the limousine. They'd only made out, nothing more, but she didn't want to seem too ruffled. She was happy with her double-breasted winter white trench (very Duchess Kate, she'd thought), a pencil skirt, and understated but high Louboutin heels. Her hair seemed okay when she'd checked it in her compact, and she'd reapplied her lipstick.

Chuck and Blair's limo had arrived first, and they were already outside. But they seemed frozen in their tracks. She wondered why they weren't going into the House, but supposed there was some matter of royal protocol that was being observed...

...until she looked past them and up at the stylish blonde who was standing in the doorway.

"Welcome to Blair House, Nathaniel and Jennifer," said Juliet Sharpe. "I was just greeting your friends _and _assuring them that yes, I am the _new _assistant to the White House Chief of the Office of Protocol. It's _great _to see familiar faces."

"I thought we were going to be greeted by someone named Amanda Tanner," snapped Blair. "When the invitations came months ago, that was the person _my _office communicated with..."

"Amanda is no longer with us. Please, enjoy your stay."

She beckoned toward the front door, which was being held open by a butler. Chuck and Blair just _looked _at Juliet as they passed her and disappeared into the presidential residence. That's when the woman turned her megawatt smile toward Nate.

"It is so good to see you," she said, looking into his eyes. "_Both _of you." But she didn't look at Jenny.

"Hi, Juliet," Nate said flatly. "We're tired from the road, so it'll be nice to freshen up."

"Abigail's waiting inside to take you to your suite of rooms," she said sweetly. "There'll be tea at four-thirty, and I hope to see you there."

"Maybe," was his reply. "Come on, Jenny..."

"Oh, I was wondering if Jenny and I could talk for a few minutes," Juliet cut in, clearly trying to keep her voice casual. "My dress for tonight is a Waldorf original, and I could use her opinion about how best to accessorize."

To his credit, for once in his life, Nate didn't fall for this. "Funny you didn't want to ask _Blair, _who's the owner of the company, for her opinion. I'm sure you can figure out things on your own, being an Indian chief of protocol or whatever you are..."

"That's okay, Nate," said Jenny. "Of _course_ I'd love to chat with Juliet. After all, first impressions are _everything. _I wouldn't want Juliet to make the wrong _statement _with her dress_."_

Soon, Nate was on his way to their rooms, while Jenny followed Juliet to her office. Juliet shut the door, and dropped all pretence.

"You're _way _out of line, Jenny."

Jenny folded her arms. "This should be good."

"I can't believe he decided to forgive _you _after thoroughly humiliating me all those years ago. So _I _wasn't good enough for him because I was some regular middle class girl from Connecticut, but _you _somehow are?"

"Juliet, do you know how long ago that was? That was almost eight years ago, and you _still _haven't moved on?"

"What Nate did to me... what he _let _his friends do to me that night... isn't something that's easily forgotten."

"Yes, and we got our revenge, or at least tried to. But Serena could have died because of what you did. I don't care what her mother did to your brother, two wrongs don't make a right. And what you did didn't take a single day away from Ben's sentence."

"Oh, aren't you precious? The rebellious, bad little girl gone good. You're no better than me, Jenny. In fact, you're even worse."

"Is that all? Because if it is, I'd like to go shower. This conversation's suddenly made me feel as if I need one."

"I'm putting you on notice," snapped Juliet. "I want Nate back, and I'm going to have him."

"Oh? But I thought he didn't care anything about you..."

"He didn't know the full story back then, only what he was told. Besides, he's a forgiving guy..." She looked Jenny up and down. "He's with _you, _isn't he?"

Jenny couldn't help it. She laughed. First Vanessa, then Sage, and now Juliet? She wondered if she was doomed to have to face _all _of Nate's crazy exes in rapid succession. It was like she was a real life version of _Scott Pilgrim, _Jenny chuckled to herself.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be laughing. Since you helped me get justice for my brother, I'm woman enough to let you know that I see him as fair game."

So Jenny stopped laughing. Her face hardened into a cold, diamond-hard mask that Constance alumni of a certain cohort would have remembered as _classic _Queen J.

"If you want him, _come and claim him." _She wasn't yelling. She was perfectly calm. But Jenny detected the momentary flicker of fear in Juliet's eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I'm going to do more than try..."

A raised eyebrow. "Will you? Go on, give it your best shot. I want you to."

_This should be fun, _Jenny thought to herself.

"Don't pretend as if you aren't..."

Jenny didn't break her ice cold stare. "Thank you, Juliet. You should be getting back to the duties that you're neglecting by being kind enough to tell me exactly how you're going to steal my boyfriend."

There was silence.

And Juliet actually _left her own office._

Once the door closed behind her, Jenny started laughing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"And here I thought _Blair_ was the slowest woman I knew," Nate called through the bathroom door. "Jenny, we _can't _be late for the receiving line!"

"You said they were nice! Just regular people!" she singsonged back.

"Yeah, nice, regular _royal _people... come on, what are you doing in there?"

"Look, not all of us were born so devastatingly handsome that random women _faint_ in our presence," she teased him. "Beauty takes time and effort, Blair always says."

"Blair is insane. _None _of you girls need the amount of time that you take on this stuff. You're gorgeous enough without it."

"Nate, whenever you talk to me when I'm trying to get dressed, guess what? You're just extending the time I actually have to spend in front of the mirror..."

His eyes rolled to the top of his head. _Women. _Cufflinks in hand, he was straightening his white tie using the mirror on the closet door when his cell phone rang.

Nate hit the speakerphone button. "John, man, this isn't the best time."

"Sorry, Arch, I'm really sorry," said his assistant. "I know you're on your way to the White House, and I wouldn't bother you without a good reason."

"So spill it."

"The _New York Times _is about to break the Anais Abrams story."

Nate immediately took the phone off speaker. Glancing at the bathroom door, he hoped Jenny hadn't heard. He lowered his voice.

"_What? _Who..."

"That rat Peter Ostroff... yeah, the one whose father founded what used to be called the Ostroff Center. He contacted me and asked if you had any comment..."

"_Shit," _swore Nate. "So what does he want?" Nate usually didn't engage in bribery, but he wasn't above it. After all, he _was _a product of his environment... and money made things go away.

"A Pulitzer," said Johnny grimly. "Arch, I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to stop this one."

"Stop apologizing for something you didn't do, John. Okay, this is what we'll do. Get his editor on the phone. Tell him I'm in DC until tomorrow, but I am seriously considering suing the _Times _for libel. Tell him that he needs to consider whether he _really _wants to ruin the life of a little girl for the sake of a lie, and for Peter Ostroff's towering ambition. Remind him that Peter wants _his _job, and invite him to Chuck and Blair's first Hamptons soiree. And tell him that when and if I decide to run, since there are COI issues with the _Spectator _reporting on me, I will give the _Times _a sit-down exclusive."

_That should do it, _he thought. Nate didn't often impress himself with his ability to think his way out of a situation, but this was one of those rare times.

Evidently Johnny was impressed too. "Thanks, boss. I'll get right on it."

"Good. You know, you really should have come down for the night. It's going to be spectacular."

"As much as I wish I could, my brother's coming in town for a while. I have to get to the station to pick him up... he doesn't know New York."

"Ah, the elusive Jimmy... can't wait to meet him. Talk with you later, man. Appreciate you getting on this right away."

"Anything for you, Arch. Enjoy your night."

Nate hung up the phone, lost in thought as he made sure his white tie was straightened, then put on his vest. He hoped that the _Times _editor would be reasonable. If not, he was prepared to play hardball. He only hoped that Vanessa wouldn't cooperate with the press, especially after what happened in Stowe.

"Need help with your cufflinks?"

Nate turned around. He blinked several times, but couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Much like for her Cotillion, Jenny had chosen to wear black, but this ballgown bore little resemblance to the edgier style of her youth. It was strapless satin, had a sweetheart neckline, and the bodice clung enticingly to her curves, enhancing her flawless breasts. Yet the skirt was full, and looked as if she'd sewn hundreds of black satin roses together to make it. As she walked toward him, simple black satin, closed-toe pumps peeked out from underneath.

Her hair was up for once, swept away from her face and gathered at her nape in an elegant chignon. She'd managed to put on the Cartier earrings, but had the necklace box and a wide ribbon of black satin in her hand.

"I figured this would go quicker if you helped me put these on," she was saying.

Nate felt surreal as he replied. "Where does the ribbon go?"

"Around my waist. There was a rhinestone belt that I was going to put with it, but with all the _real _diamonds you've got me wearing, I felt a little weird being fake." She grinned. "Besides, everyone's going to be looking at the Princess and the First Lady. They're the real stars of this show."

He couldn't help it. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

"You," he said, touching the tip of her nose, "are going to be the belle of _this _ball. I can't wait to walk in there with you on my arm."

"It's a dream come true," she breathed. "Being with you is like being in a Disney movie..." Pause. "Only with sex. _Really _great sex."

"And a lot of it."

"They don't tell _that _part of the story," she grinned wickedly. "What happens _after _the kiss."

"Yeah, they just tell you they all lived happily ever after..."

"Yep." Her arms traveled around his neck. "Guess it's not appropriate to let kids know just how 'happy' ever after truly is."

"Mmm..." Kiss. "You know, we _could_..."

"We could _not_. It's six forty-five. The princess will be walking out the door at exactly seven, and not even your drops of shared blood will save us if we're late for the royal procession."

"Good point."

"Just know that I love you and I'll _more _than make it up to you later." She whispered in his ear, "If you like this dress, just wait till you see what I've got on for you _underneath_ it."

And Nate decided that he was one lucky man.

"You've got yourself a deal."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Your soul is as a moonlit landscape fair,  
Peopled with maskers delicate and dim,  
That play on lutes and dance and have an air  
Of being sad in their fantastic trim._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Since she began dating Nate in mid-December, Jenny had met a fair number of politicians. Over the weeks, she'd met most of the politicians from their party who were key players in New York. The governor was someone she liked as much as he liked her, and she _adored _his wife, Gina (although Gina was even _worse _about badgering she and Nate about marriage). And of course, there had been the two past Presidents, living, breathing history... the hours she'd spent with them in Stowe seemed almost like a dream.

But nothing quite prepared Jenny for the experience of meeting the current President of the United States, Fitzgerald Grant, and his wife, Mellie. Jenny, already dazzled from the time she stepped on the red carpet of the White House entrance hall, was positively starry-eyed as she met the handsome, charismatic politician from the opposing political party.

"Mr. President, it's an honor to meet you," Jenny said, feeling completely out of her depth when he used her gloved handshake as an opportunity to kiss her cheek.

"The pleasure is all mine. What a beautiful girl, Nate," said Fitz, shaking the young man's hand, then hugging him briefly. "I'm going to convince you to come back to the grand old party yet. Your family produced some of our greatest leaders in the past."

"Thanks, sir. But I'm more interested in what unites us, not what divides us."

Mellie was a beautiful, dark-haired patrician lady. As Chuck would say, though, her eyes didn't match her mouth. While her lips were warm and trembling and friendly, her eyes were like steely lasers. Jenny knew that the First Lady missed _nothing _that happened in her orbit.

"Hello, my dear," she said, kissing Jenny on both cheeks. "How absolutely divine you look. I like to see a young woman with elegance and class. There isn't enough of that these days, if you ask me."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Jenny cordially, noticing that the First Lady wasn't really _looking _at her, but off into the crowd.

They then greeted the Crown Princess of Sweden and her husband, a Prince of common blood. They were both around forty, but looked much younger. Nate bowed and Jenny curtsied (she'd been practicing with Blair for the better part of a month), but when Victoria saw her cousin, she grinned from ear to ear.

"How I wish I could hug you, little Nate," said the princess. "Later, when we can be more casual. We will have midnight coffee, and perhaps breakfast in the morning. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Your Royal Highness," he said. "Thanks for asking. How do you like my girlfriend?"

"She looks like my sister, whom you had a _tremendous _crush on when you were five, if I recall. What a lovely girl." She turned to Jenny. "You know, I have a namesake among the Vanderbilts. Tripp's younger sister was christened Victoria Wilhelmina, after me..."

"After our ancestor, _Queen _Victoria, Your Highness," laughed Nate.

"Whom we are all descended from, yes. It's a good name. You should consider it for your own daughter... we haven't had a _blonde _Victoria in the lineage for quite some time." She indicated her husband. "Darling, don't you think Victoria is a wonderful name for when my cousin and his wife-to-be here begin their family?"

"Of course," the prince said, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I have heard that Americans only _pretend_ not to have royalty. Be thankful that at least you will not have to petition Parliament to marry the woman you love, Nathaniel."

Jenny, who wasn't really in the habit of blushing, was sure that her face was red. Apparently, her marriage to Nate wasn't such a bad idea to everyone in his extended family, contrary to what Anne Archibald might think.

"You know, Your Highnesses, Jenny's brother is named Daniel, too," said Nate, not helping the situation at all. (The prince's given name was, of course, Daniel.)

"Another good name," said the princess. "The very best, I would say. We will talk more later, cousin."

They bowed and curtsied.

Jenny clutched Nate's arm as they walked away. "Wow, we got dismissed. Was Victoria annoyed? Did we talk to her for too long?"

"Nah, actually the opposite. You're not supposed to walk away from a sovereign _until _you're dismissed. She would've talked to us all night, but her staffer whispered something in her ear. Probably that she had to keep the line moving."

"I didn't see that!"

"Yeah, I know." He kissed her cheek. "You did _great. _She really liked you."

As they walked toward their table, Jenny sensed that someone was watching them. She glanced over her shoulder and met the eyes of one of the most beautiful black women she'd ever seen. The woman's chocolate skin was flawless, her eyes were enormous, and her pristine white ballgown skimmed her curves to perfection. Jenny supposed she was one of the wives of someone in the entourage, for certainly no White House official could be _that _pretty.

She seemed to be regarding Jenny with a quizzical look on her face, then she abruptly turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Jenny looked ahead again... and in the distance, she saw Juliet Sharpe, watching them both. Feeling not at all unnerved, she leaned into Nate a little, then gave him an extra dazzling smile as they reached their table and he pulled out her seat.

When she looked up again, Juliet was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_All sing in a minor key  
Of victorious love and the opportune life,  
They do not seem to believe in their happiness  
But their song mingles with the moonlight._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"This is so beautiful!" Jenny whispered to Nate, as the orchestra finished its finely rendered version of a suite of music by Abba, in honor of the visiting princess. (Nate knew that his cousin _really _didn't care for the 70s disco band, but people always played the music wherever she went, so she had to be gracious.)

Everyone began to applaud. "It is," said Nate, tightening his grip around her waist, resting his hand atop the ribbon belt he'd helped her tie on earlier.

"I love 'I Have a Dream.' It's the perfect beginning to _Mamma Mia. _I think I made my family go see it like ten times."

The orchestra struck up a very familiar tune. The Crown Princess smiled, turned to her husband, and began to dance. People began to crowd the dance floor as the music soared. Jenny waved at Blair as she led Chuck from the table they'd been sitting at, talking with the President and the First Lady. Blair was wearing a fantastic vintage Marchesa dress, her rubies glittered from her ears and neck and wrist, and on her arm, and she carried her world-famous Hermes platinum bag (as in, _the _most expensive handbag in the world – Chuck had made international headlines when he had it commissioned for her after Henry was born).

Yet Jenny was more interested in trying to figure out the song that was playing... that everyone seemed to recognize except her.

"This sounds familiar."

"It is. Probably one of the most famous waltzes of all time. Reminds me of too many dance classes and our _terrible_ instructor. So glad those days are over..."

"_Wait."_

Jenny was frozen into place, listening. Then she sang, very quietly, under her breath:

"...but if I know you, I know what you'll do... you'll love me at once..."

"...the way you did once upon a dream," she finished the lyrics as Nate talked it out.

"Nate, this is the theme song from _Sleeping Beauty!"_

"Yeah, it's the song they used to teach us how to waltz," he groaned. "Tchaikovsky. Hate that guy, he made my middle school life a living hell... you _know Princess Blair_ bought the record and made me _practice, _over and over and _over _again, till we were the best in our class. The princess probably requested it or something. Come on, we should get something to..."

But when he looked down, he saw that Jenny's eyes had gone all starry, as they did whenever she was very happy. His heart skipped a beat at the beautiful sight.

_I know you... I've walked with you once upon a dream..._

_I know you... that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..._

Drawing back, but still holding her hand, he bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Jenny suddenly looked unsure. "I... I've never waltzed, except for the little I learned for Cotillion. It's been years."

"Well, aren't you lucky," he said, putting one arm back around her, and holding her other hand out. "You don't have to do anything except follow me."

It was a magical moment. She was perfect in his arms as always, but tonight, the rest of the elegant ballroom seemed to drop away. Time itself seemed to slow, then stop, then fall completely away. It reminded him a bit of going to Disneyworld, and being in the Haunted Mansion, where the ghostly couples floated above the dance floor... although, probably a little less creepy than that. (Nate grinned at the thought.)

But when he looked into Jenny's eyes again, all thoughts of Disneyworld, haunted mansions, ghosts, creeps, and the like fell completely away. That was what most fascinated him about her. With other girls, they were sweet on the outside, but when you scratched the surface, there was always _so _much messiness. With Jenny, it was the opposite. She wore everything on her sleeve, and no, she wasn't always sweet. She could be devious, she could be mean, she could be calculating, and she was one tough cookie, but Nate now knew it was her outer persona, the shield that protected her against all the hurt and bad things that might happen. The core of her was not only _good, _and _strong, _but would always be just a little _innocent. _

She, like him, believed that most people were good, and they both sometimes got hurt because of their naïveté. She, like him, was optimistic, not cynical even when they tried their best to not care.

_We're alike, me and her, _he thought. _Different, but more alike than anyone else we know. That's why I want her for my wife. I wonder if I should..._

Suddenly, he had an idea. He knew _exactly _what he'd do later. As the song ended, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I know that song's a drag for you, but it means a lot to me."

"Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" he asked, leading her off the dance floor.

"Even better."

"The best is yet to come," he told her, thinking about what he'd secured in the pocket of his tux before leaving Blair House.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem,_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do,_

_You'll love me at once,_

_The way you did once upon a dream._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny was washing her hands in the ladies' room sink. The state dinner had been wonderful, and they'd be leaving soon. It had been a perfect night and she couldn't wait to _finally _be alone with her amazing boyfriend.

She dried her hands off on a towel, then turned to leave...

But someone was coming in. It was the elegant woman in the ivory dress she'd seen earlier.

"Jenny Humphrey? Olivia Pope," said the woman, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Her demeanor was confident, even forceful.

"Same," replied Jenny. "How do you know me?"

"I've worked with some of your friends before. Chuck Bass has my firm, Pope and Associates, on retainer."

Jenny remembered the first few days of dating Nate, back when they were still "fake" and they were cleaning up the Silk City story in the media. "Oh, right. I think they've mentioned you. It's nice to..."

"Two things," Olivia interrupted. "The first is that I need a dress. Perhaps something like the one you have on, but _not _in black. White is my power color."

"No, in white, a dress like this would look too much like a bridal gown," Jenny replied, ever the designer. "Champagne would be nice on you, and so would the bodice, but I'd change the design of the skirt." Jenny knew her best features and played them up; her hips and butt were modest as best. Olivia's were divine, and didn't need the illusion of a full skirt.

"Good. I'll send you the particulars."

"Originals are more expensive than my ready-to-wear couture."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. The second thing is that I need you to convince your boyfriend to let me take him on as a client."

Jenny frowned. "Why would he need to do that?"

"Because he needs help."

"Miss Pope, I don't know politics, but now that I know your name, I seem to recall that you were President Grant's press secretary..."

"Director of communications."

"Yes, which means you're part of our opposition. Your party..."

"I _have _no party, Jenny. I am an independent. I wear the white hat, and I go with my gut. My gut says that the kid you're dating is the real deal. But there have been plenty of real deals who have either _bombed out _or _exploded, _if you get my drift. He needs my firm, but he's going to need convincing."

"Nate's an adult," said Jenny slowly. "He does..."

"Whatever will make you happy," interrupted Olivia again. "Trust me, I've been in love before. When it's as deep as it is between the two of you, there's no hiding it."

Jenny blushed and looked away. "Olivia, I'm not even sure I want him in politics. I want..."

"The fairy tale," finished Olivia. "Of course. Rich boy from a famous family falls in love with you, a regular girl, then proceeds to sweep you off your feet until you're so enchanted that your life is like an Audrey Hepburn movie. The problem, Jenny, is that _you're _not Audrey, and neither am I, and neither is your friend Blair, and neither is _any other woman I know. _Nate's in danger, _you're _in danger, so you need to _wake up, woman up,_ and _take care of him."_

How dare this strange woman lecture her? Jenny was indignant.

"Look, we're doing just fine. We have things handled..."

"No. Bass corporate security, a PI whose best days are behind him, and _Jack Bass_ doesn't count as 'handling it.' I know, because _I _handle things for a living."

Jenny was going to tell Olivia to mind her own business, but before she could say anything, Olivia spoke again.

"Have you ever wondered why only _one _Kennedy was President, and _he _didn't even get to finish his first term? Why Bobby wasn't allowed to even get the party nomination? Why Teddy was ruined and discredited? I'll tell you why. When a man is that rich and is truly for the people, _he can't be bought. _They can't buy Nate Archibald and he's proving that he isn't afraid of a little intimidation. There are a lot of people out there who don't want him anywhere _near_ politics, so they're going to stop him before he can even get started."

She couldn't help it. In spite of herself, Jenny's eyes filled with tears. Turning away from Olivia, she went to the sink to grab another of the soft disposable hand towels.

"Why are you crying?" There was nothing particularly soothing about Olivia's voice, but Jenny was heartened nonetheless. She looked past the woman at the door. "It's locked. Tell me."

Jenny looked into the mirror at her own reflection.

"I keep having the same dream. It's years from now. Nate and I are happily married and have been for years. We have teenage children. He becomes President, and then someone kills him. And I lose my mind. I have to be committed. And my children don't have a mother or a father."

She closed her eyes.

"I keep trying to figure out how to stop it, Olivia. Maybe if I don't marry him... if he loses the election... if he stays out of politics..."

"There's another option. You haven't considered the possibility of getting rid of the people who are threatening him. For good."

Jenny turned back to Olivia. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Miss Pope, thank you, but I'm sure Nate's wondering where I am. Excuse me."

Olivia moved aside. "Just think about what I said."

"Nice to have met you, Miss Pope. Please send me the particulars on your dress when you're ready."

She unlocked the door, and left the bathroom. On their way out, the women ran into Juliet, who'd just arrived and was on her way in. Olivia couldn't help but notice the scathing look that Juliet sent Jenny's way.

"What's wrong with her? Couldn't score a Waldorf original?"

"That and she's Nate's ex."

"Oh." Olivia shook her head. "Looks like you need to watch your back."

"Nothing that I can't handle."

A short, older man with balding hair came down the hall, smiling cordially at Jenny, then talking to Olivia.

"Liv, the President will see you now."

All of a sudden, Jenny could tell that neither the aide nor Olivia were conscious of her presence. As curious as she was about the unfolding situation, it was time to get back to her own life.

She'd also think about what Olivia said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate was waiting outside Blair House a couple of hours later. He should have been tired, but he couldn't remember ever feeling this excited... or this _anxious... _about anything in his life. The entire evening had gone perfectly, _she _had been perfect, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu the entire time he was in the White House.

"_You're scaring the folks in my party with the prospect of your run for New York City mayor, kid," the President had said, handing Chuck Bass a glass of Scotch. After the state dinner, he'd invited the two young men to the Oval Office for a nightcap to remember._

"_I don't get why," Nate had said. "I just don't. It's not as if your party has any chance to win that race..."_

"_All the same. You're not thinking about positioning yourself to run for governor in a few years, are you? Make him see sense, Chuck."_

_Chuck looked over at Nate, his eyes unreadable. "Mr. President, Nathaniel is committed to the people of the city of New York."_

"_And to your party. Come on, I know if Nate wasn't your best friend, you'd be one of my party's top donors. A billionaire businessman like you? Our opponents' policies are bad for business!"_

"_I also believe in people's freedom to lead their own lives, in privacy and peace, Mr. President," replied Chuck. "You're moderate, but some of the people in your party have views that I cannot abide. Your own Vice President, Sally Langston would never allow my brother to marry his partner. That isn't the kind of vision of the United States that I can endorse... or that Bass Industries chooses to bankroll."_

"_Well. That's that, I guess," said Fitz. "Nate, just remember, if you do decide to run for governor, I'll be the first to campaign in your state on behalf of my friend Julia Yates. And she'll wipe the floor with you." _

_Cyrus Beene, White House Chief of Staff, peeked his head in the door. "Mr. President, Miss Pope is here to see you."_

_Fitzgerald Grant rose, and so did Nate and Chuck. "Gentlemen."_

"_Mr. President."_

"Nate?"

Nate looked up, snapping out of his reverie. Instead of Jenny, it was Juliet Sharpe. Other than the two guards posted outside the front door, there was no one else in the vicinity.

"Hey, Juliet. How are you?"

"I'd be better if I had some explanation about what you're doing here."

"What am_ I _doing here?" Nate shook his head. The girl had some nerve. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Listen, Nate. I have _never felt _the way I felt about you, before, during, or since you. No other man has made me feel the things that you did when I was with you. And what did you do? You treated me like _shit. _As if nothing between us was real. I don't care how long it's been, you owe me an explanation."

"Do you really want to have this conversation, Juliet?" Nate was irritated. Why did women always have to bring up things that happened months, years, or even _decades _before? Men fought, then let stuff go. Women held grudges _forever..._

"Yes, I want to have this conversation! It's been eight years and you owe that much to me! You and your friends surrounded me, confronted me, and treated me like trash! You knew I had evidence to show that your precious _Serena _was carrying on with a teacher, but of course she couldn't face the consequences of her own actions! You told me you cared about me and then you treated me like I was _nothing. _I left New York, lost out on my chance for an Ivy League education..."

"Looks like you've landed on your feet," he pointed out. "You've done well for yourself."

"You treated me like _shit, _Nate! You and your friends!"

"What you did to Serena, Juliet? That was _horrible. _She could have died. You should have been _prosecuted. _I think you got off easily..."

"So did your little girlfriend! She participated!"

"Yeah, Jenny and Vanessa helped you out with the mistaken identity thing, and Jenny pulled the curtains down on Blair and Chuck. But they didn't _drug _Serena so much that she was gone for _days _and her stomach had to be pumped!"

"You always hated me because I'm not rich! That was such a big deal to you once you found out... and then you go and date a girl who's just like me!"

"_No. _Jenny's _nothing_ like you. Even Vanessa isn't like you..."

"Goes to show you're used to dating commoners! You worked better with me than with any of them! You never gave me a chance..."

"...not because you were _poor," _snapped Nate. "I broke up with you because you were a liar, and a dangerous one. You lied repeatedly to me, you tricked me... how could I date you when I don't trust you?"

Juliet seemed desperate. "Yes, Nate, I _lied. _Okay? I was nineteen and all I knew was that some _bitch _got my big brother locked up for something he didn't do. But all women lie about _something... _even your precious little Jenny!"

Nate shrugged.

"Serena understood my reasons! She even dated my brother for a while! If she could forgive me, why can't you? How can you forgive Jenny and not me?"

"Because Jenny was still a _kid _back then," Nate replied. "You were an _adult, _living on your own, and making your own decisions. Jenny's lies hurt _her _most in the end... you got off from yours free and clear. Jenny apologized for what she did _back then_ and tried to make things right; you _never _said you were sorry for lying to me, or almost _killing _Serena. You manipulated all of us in order to get your revenge."

"But Serena..."

"Serena's one of my first loves, and one of my best friends. But I am _not _Serena. I could never trust you after what you did."

Tears were streaming down Juliet's face. "Nate..."

"Goodbye, Juliet."

"We're not done talking, Nate," she said, wiping her face and turning around to walk back inside the House. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

_Not a snowball's chance in hell, _Nate thought, watching her go.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny couldn't believe that her enchanted evening _still _hadn't come to an end. That was part of the joy of dating Nate Archibald, she reflected. She couldn't have asked for a more thoughtful man, or a more beautiful night. It was clear, brisk but not too cold, and moonlit. There were a few couples and families around as they toured the national monuments and landmarks by night, but nothing like the crowds Jenny remembered from her elementary school field trip.

She was snug in her winter white coat over her ballgown, very glad that she'd chosen modest Jimmy Choos over sky-high Louboutins for a change. She was nearly finished with her cup of steaming hot cocoa, and was now walking with Nate toward the Lincoln Monument.

"Isn't Paris supposed to be the City of Lights?" she asked him, as they ascended the steps. "The city of romance and love?"

"Yeah, that's what they say." His eyes twinkled as he met hers. "Thinking it might be Washington, D.C. for us?"

"Maybe. I _love _it here!" Jenny exclaimed. "Blair House... the White House... the Capitol Steps... the Washington Monument... this is going to make me sound like a big cornball, but tonight I feel so proud to be an American. And your cousins are really nice!"

"Yeah, sounds like we might get an invitation to Sweden this summer. It's fun. The sun never goes down, really... you get to twilight, it's dark for maybe an hour, then the sun comes back up again." He brushed a stray strand of hair back into her chignon. "Cold?"

"No." And she wasn't. She never was when she was with this man. _Her _man. He _loved _to walk in the wintertime, but she was truly a New Yorker. She didn't mind.

She'd walk all night with him if he wanted her to.

They reached the top of the steps. Other than a few other couples who were taking advantage of the moonlight just like they were, there was only what looked like a school group. They looked to be either high school upperclassmen or young undergrads, and were carrying musical instruments.

Holding Nate's hand tightly in hers, Jenny watched as the kids joked around with each other and talked about a concert they'd be performing there in a couple of days. (One girl teased a red-haired boy: "Hey, Dave, are you gonna do your dare, or are you going to chicken out _again_?" To which the boy replied: "Easy... it's done.")

Jenny looked up at Nate, who seemed to be looking at her, but lost in thought. She turned back to the kids. The red-haired boy had his violin out of the case, tuning it as another kid admonished him ("c'mon, man, it's cold... you'll harm your strings, and the maestro's not gonna like it!"). The girl was shuffling through her smartphone.

"Got it," said the girl. "Best I can do since no one's hauled my piano up here yet. Here we go..."

That's when the most _sublime _music Jenny had ever heard hit her ears. Dave was clearly no average kid on the violin, but a young _concertmaster. _Jenny didn't know classical music as well as her Upper East Side friends did, but she knew this song well.

Debussy's _Clair de lune, _for violin and piano.

Completely enchanted, Jenny turned around to share the moment with her boyfriend.

"Amazing! Nate, have you ever heard anything like..."

She turned around. Nate was still holding her hand...

...but he was down on one knee. With a _very _familiar-looking ring in his hand.

Jenny's free hand covered her mouth. Her eyes streamed.

"This is not your engagement ring, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey," he told her, sliding the Vanderbilt diamond on her finger. "You keep telling me that you're not ready yet, and I can't _force _you to be my wife, no matter how much I want to. But you know what I realized? You don't have any say over whether I love you. _I do. _You don't have any say over whether I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _I do. _And you don't have any say, Jenny, over the fact that _you have me forever... _you always have, and you always will. _You do._"

Jenny couldn't even say anything. She was crying too hard.

"So my great-great-grandmother's diamond is _yours, _for as long as you want to keep it_. _It's yours to wear, on your finger, on a string around your neck, on your toe, to use as a paperweight..." she laughed through her tears. "You can put it in your safe deposit box and never think about it again. You can sell it on the open market and throw the money away... that's right, if I recall correctly, didn't you call me from a pawn shop once?"

Jenny giggled at the memory, wiping away tears with her free hand. "Yes."

"Yeah, I think you did. You know, this ring is worth a lot more than eight thousand dollars... of course, if you decide that you hate it _and_ me, when we go sailing this summer, you could throw it off my sailboat into the middle of the ocean." Jenny gasped and shook her head. "No, actually, you should think about it... it could be legendary like that big blue diamond in the _Titanic _movie..."

"Hey, I don't want Sophia Vanderbilt to come back and haunt me," Jenny protested, laughing almost hysterically now. "Not to mention your poor mother."

"Then wear it on your finger," he told her, kissing the back of her hand. "Wear it not because you feel obligated to marry me and be my wife... at least not yet. Wear it because I love you and only you. Wear it because you're the only woman I'll ever love for the rest of my life. Wear it until someday, _after _you stop running and say yes to my proposal, and you and I have a son..."

Jenny stopped laughing and choked down a sob.

"...and one day, he meets a girl who he _knows _it belongs to, and he tells us, 'Mom and Dad, I'm in love with this amazing girl,' then'll we pass this ring on to the generations after us while we still live.

"Because this is _not _your engagement ring, Jenny Humphrey. When I put _my _ring on your finger, you'll know. Because you'll be the only one who's ever worn it, because it will be designed especially for you, just as _you_ were custom-made for _me_. But the ring on your finger is the ring that you saw on a night long ago, when you helped me, when you just _listened _to me, because you were my friend. After I talked to you I knew it wasn't for Blair. It's your ring now, Jenny... it's _yours... _just as you are mine."

Jenny exhaled. And the first thing that flew out of her mouth was:

"Nate, I love yo..."

But he smothered her words with his kiss. They kissed and kissed until they realized that the people around were applauding, and some of the kids were actually _recording _the moment. Dave the violinist was still playing _Clair de lune_ (the girl who challenged him egged him on, saying "Don't stop now!").

"Congratulations on your engagement!" one of the other couples touring the monument yelled out in unison, as they all descended the stairs.

Jenny didn't correct them. Instead, she held Nate a little tighter, as they continued their kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_With the still moonlight, sad and beautiful,  
That sets the birds dreaming in the trees  
And the fountains weeping with ecstasy,  
The tall slender fountains among marble statues._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I do not believe for a _second _that you're not engaged," said a _very _satisfied-looking Blair as they walked toward the main dining room for breakfast with the Crown Princess and her entourage. They'd run into the Basses on the way down.

"Yes, I'll have to sit on her... _literally... _so that she doesn't tell all of New York before we arrive back home," Chuck observed. "But you know, Nathaniel, the girl _is _wearing the famous Vanderbilt diamond on her _left ring finger..."_

"She can wear it anywhere she wants. I gave it to her."

"Yes, and she's _choosing _to wear it on her _left __ring finger," _said Blair. "So Jenny..."

"So this morning I talked to Clemence," Jenny told her, changing the subject. "She says once we get back in... I told her to expect us around one... we'll need to finalize the models. And by the way, I have our showstopper."

Blair blinked. Nate knew what that was all about. _Never _had Jenny Humphrey told Blair Waldorf Bass that she'd finished her last design until the day of the show. Everyone in their circle knew it drove Blair crazy.

"Impossible."

"Very possible. I drew it last night..."

"You were _drawing _the night of your _engagement?" _Chuck drawled incredulously.

"_We're not engaged," _said Jenny and Nate, in unison.

"Not everyone can be like us, my love," Blair told her husband. "Regular mortals actually _do _refrain from time to time... or so I hear..."

"Or regular mortals don't always make a public display of their private sex lives, Blair," retorted Jenny. "After all, I didn't say _where _I drew it, did I?"

Chuck and Blair's eyes flew over to Nate.

"Hey, I'm not the fashion expert," he shrugged. "I'm just the muse... that's what she tells me."

Feathers ruffled (and that didn't happen often), the Basses swept into the dining room ahead of them. Jenny overheard Blair say to Chuck, "I think we've created a monster."

"Franken-_nenny _indeed," came Chuck's reply.

Nate and Jenny laughed quietly together at that. "I think we one-upped Chuck and Blair," she told him. "Finally!"

"Yeah, well, an eclipse happens every once in a while. They can't win every time, but don't expect it to happen often." He leaned down to kiss the smooth skin behind her ear. "I wish we didn't have to leave D.C..."

"You never know, Nate. I get the feeling we'll be back here someday. And I don't just mean for a visit."

He caught her meaning. Leaning back in, he was going to kiss her before someone cleared their throat loudly behind them. They looked up.

"Nate Archibald? I'm Olivia Pope. Congratulations, you've just become my client."

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you," Nate replied. "But I'm sorry, I don't know why I would need to become your client."

Olivia led them into the salon, away from the royal breakfast and back in the direction they'd come from. She handed Nate the remote control.

"Turn on the morning news."

Nate did.

It registered for Jenny first. She gasped. Nate sat down heavily in the nearest horsehair antique chair. Looked up at Olivia as Jenny ran to him...

"You're hired."

**~to be continued~ **

**A/N: **Ha! Franken-_Nenny_ indeed! I've been anticipating writing this chapter for a long time. The title of the story, Clair de Lune, is taken from the third movement of Claude Debussy's _Suite bergamasque, _which was itself inspired by Paul Verlaine's poem written decades earlier. When I first decided to write the fic, I wanted to use a title for Nate and Jenny from beautiful music, which has been a recurring theme throughout the story. _Clair de lune, _French for "moonlight," is among the most beautiful of all classical pieces, yet complex at the same time.

By the way, if you want to hear the music that I imagined as I wrote the NJ pre-engagement scene, go to YouTube and search for "David Oistrakh, Debussy - Clair de lune." And of course, the other major song in this chapter is Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty Waltz," which was made famous in the Disney movie when lyrics were written for the famous melody. Both songs invoke the romantic, royal fairy tale feel I wanted for the state dinner and DC overnight trip.

Scandal fans, I hope you enjoyed the crossover! Yes, in this universe, Fitz is the president, and was elected for his first term in 2016. I didn't bother mapping the time completely accurately, but I'm thinking this state dinner happens sometimes after Liv leaves the White House, but either before or during the events of early Season 1. So there aren't any Scandal spoilers in this chapter, and there won't be in _Clair de Lune, _which is mainly a Gossip Girl fic.

Anyway, Jenny has now met Fitz, Mellie, and of course Liv (whom I _have _to get in a room with Blair Waldorf Bass soon... that would be _funny!). _We'll meet a few other characters soon. This isn't going to become a crossover fic... this GGverse and the Scandalverse are only going to be interacting in chapters 13-16.

Next time, it's Valentine's Day and Fashion Week. As Nate deals from the fallout of what just happened with Olivia's help (wait, what just happened? ;-)), Jenny prepares for her show, and _everyone _tries to figure out whether Nate and Jenny are really engaged or not. Derena are back, we see Mommy!Blair in action with Henry, and we'll check in with Rufus and Allison. And behind the scenes, Nate is encouraged by Jenny's reaction to receiving the Vanderbilt diamond, and decides to risk it all... but is J ready for everything he wants? And will it bring them together... or drive them apart?

Brace yourself for a _shocking _chapter ending next time, my jewels and my nonpareils... and remember that this fic is 20 chapters. Hang on tight!

I've been posting extras on Tumblr, including a post filled with the fashion inspirations for Chapters 1-12, and the titles for chapters 14-16. Go to my Tumblr, drholland, and search the archive for the "Clair de Lune" tag. There will be more extras to come, including the fashions for this chapter. (You'll want to see Jenny's and Blair's dresses, and Nate and Chuck's formal wear.)

Dear readers, I cannot _believe _that you responded so kindly to the last chapter. I had considerable writer's block for a while, then sat down and plotted the next three chapters. I _laughed _when the last few reviewers demanded more fic after the count got up to 300, and made it a priority to sit down and bang this out over the weekend. So special thanks are in order for **lakessler, RauhlPrincess, MayisGJ (x2!), Kayla (x4!), SawyerSophiaScott, Smallville944, Guest, ines-setti-1, aliMmiller, Darkdiva14, Hamaheaven, summersmiles-xo, NoFate2608, notoutforawalk, kit147, fumiko-malefoy, heather7000, ThatOneCellist, Bloomerica, fan, Seph Meadowes (happy belated!), jrg33, Guest, lydiamae, **and **Dark Angel. **You guys just _rock. _Those of you who are following and favoriting, I really appreciate you, too. I'm so pleased to have over 100 people following the story, and hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

We're headed toward an _explosive _V-Day, a fashion show to remember, and the long-awaited state convention! Are your seat beats still fastened? Better tighten 'em... I'm putting my pedal to the metal, jewels and nonpareils! Until next time...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	14. Good Night, Sweetheart

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 14 – Good Night, Sweetheart**

It wasn't often these days that the Glass Box saw visitors. Before they'd left DC, Jenny had arranged with Johnny to have the staff move all of her sewing implements into the guest room, and to clean the place thoroughly. Dan and Serena had been called and filled in about the situation, and they'd gone over to make sure everything was in place. All the same, she could see the judgment in Blair's appraising eyes as soon as they stepped off the elevator.

"Oh no, Nate," Blair said, walking into the apartment with a frown on her face. "This _certainly _isn't going to do. You are a _candidate _now... you can't live in a _shoebox_ any longer_..._"

"Blair, can we talk about this later?" Jenny implored. They'd just gotten back from DC and already she felt a headache coming on. "Hi, Dan. Thanks for being here."

"Where else would I be? No problem." Dan looked up from the tablet that he'd been typing on. Everyone knew that when he was in the midst of writing a new novel, _nothing_, not even a scandal, could deter him from getting his pages done. But since reuniting with Serena, he'd also learned to work on the go... because whenever one of them was in trouble, _all _of them were.

"Where's your wife?" Blair demanded, looking around. "I feel as if I haven't seen my best friend in ages..."

"In the bathroom, washing her hands. Said she was going to make everyone a snack since Johnny can't get through with the catering." They didn't want to risk a delivery with all the press outside. "Wish I could save you good people from Chez Serena, but I've got a deadline."

"Then looks like we got here right on time," said Nate, heading toward the kitchen. (Serena's lack of culinary skills was legendary, although under Dan's tutelage, she was slowly learning how to boil water and make toast.) "Thank God for back alleys and underground garages."

"And helipads," said Chuck, stepping off the elevator with Henry in his arms. "Your next building should have one, Nathaniel."

"I'm not discussing real estate with you _or _Blair, Chuck, especially not after the day I've just had," Nate called from the kitchen. "Everyone drinking their usual?"

"Everyone except Blair," said Serena slyly, eyeing her best friend as she walked out of the master bedroom, rubbing her freshly washed hands together. "Blair, who along with my brother, _once again _neglected to tell us something important."

"Like what?" Blair blinked, all mock-innocence, even as her small son snuggled into her side, yawning widely.

"All while meddling incessantly _and _demanding to know even the minute details of everyone else's life?" Dan finished. "Yeah, sounds like Blair 'Double Standard' Bass to me."

Blair's eyes narrowed. "_You're _one to talk, _Gossip Girl."_

"That was years ago!"

"My point stands, Humphrey." She looked to the kitchen. "Nate, dear, I'll have whatever sparkling water you've got in there... just so long as it isn't _flat... _and it was purchased _this _year... not back when we were in _high school."_

"Don't worry, Blair," Jenny assured her, taking cheese and fruit out of the refrigerator, "I just ordered groceries. Thanks to Johnny and me, I am pleased to announce the Archibald fridge and pantry has been officially upgraded from its previous 'perpetual bachelor' state."

"Yes, I've noticed that what was formerly a 'Crime Scene – Do Not Pass' zone has actually been sanitized," said Blair incredulously, looking around. "If I'd known the effect you'd have on this hovel Nate calls an apartment, J, I would've fixed you two up years ago."

"Come on, Blair, it wasn't _that bad_ in here before," Nate observed. (Jenny smiled as Nate ran his hand possessively along her waist as he passed behind her on his way to the wine rack.)

"Actually, Blair, it was so bad that even Dan and I stopped coming over about six months ago," Serena observed. "You don't even want to know what we found living under Nate's sink!"

"Yeah, when we heard you moved in, Jenny, we figured you'd run away screaming the first day," Dan added. "I'll never forget the slice of indeterminate origin that was _reproducing itself_ in the produce drawer..."

"I find that hard to believe, Dan," Jenny replied, "since he has a maid service." She didn't like how sometimes Nate's friends let him be the butt of their jokes... including and especially her brother. It wasn't that funny, she thought, feeling protective of her boyfriend.

"Nate's always been too nice to the help," was Blair's verdict. "Jenny, do you need a hand? We need to go over the final preparations for the show. Chuck, can you..." But her husband was already picking up their sleepy child, stopping her request in mid-sentence with a kiss, then carrying Henry into the bedroom. "There. _Now_ we can talk."

Although Blair really wasn't much of a cook, she made a far better sous chef than anyone else in the place, Jenny reflected. In less than a half hour, as the others enjoyed their drinks and talked about everything _except _what was going to happen that evening, she'd helped Jenny get a sliced pear and goat cheese flatbread into the oven, and sliders on the portable grill. As they worked, they continued talking over the details of the fashion show.

Finally, after the sliders were on the table but before the flatbread was fully toasted, Dan was the one who said what everyone was avoiding.

"Um, am I the only one who's thinking that this is _weird?"_

"Nothing weird about it, Humphrey," said Blair, plopping down next to Chuck in mock exhaustion (_of course_, cutting up two pears overtaxed the good Mrs. Bass, Jenny thought with amusement), and lifting her Perrier glass to her perfectly painted lips. "Don't act as if hunkering down is new for any of us."

"Yeah, but what's new is some weird woman in DC calling all the shots. She's the one who kept you guys in DC all day, had you sneak in here, and claims she's going to meet us after Vanessa gives her interview. How can you be sure this Hope..."

"_Pope," _said several people at once.

"This _Pope _lady has all the answers? Besides, I don't want Vanessa thrown under the bus."

After the general commotion had died down (because everyone yelled at Dan at once), Nate spoke up.

"So you'd rather she throw _me _under the bus, then? Not to mention her daughter?"

"There's more here than meets the eye, Nate," Dan replied. "I've known Vanessa all my life. This isn't her style."

"Oh, I think this is _exactly _her style, Dan," Serena said, reaching for a slider and taking a bite, then handing the rest to her husband. (Jenny marveled at her sister-in-law's capacity to scarf down food and never gain an ounce.) "Vanessa's always shifted the blame for her problems on others. This is nothing new."

"She's also not very astute," said Chuck, "after being repeatedly warned that we wouldn't stand for her telling tales."

"Well, Chuck, that's exactly why this is strange," replied Dan. "We took Anais back to Vanessa and her mom the day after the retreat. Vanessa and I talked for hours. She seemed to understand why everyone was so angry. She claimed to not want to rock the boat, just wanted to make sure that her arrangement with Nate continued so that she could have the support."

"Yeah, Dan, but she also threatened to go public," Serena observed, "and now she has."

"Which was typical, and stupid, because it was the only card she was holding," was Blair's opinion. "Now that she's played it, a simple DNA test will prove the baby's paternity."

Jenny and Dan looked at each other. Then they joined the rest in looking at Nate.

Chuck said it. "Rufus?"

Nate looked around at all of them, saving Jenny for last.

"No. She's not Rufus' daughter."

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes! I'm not an uncle yet..."

"Excuse me?" snapped Blair. "What is Henry, then? Some random stranger?"

"_Biological _uncle, of course, is what I meant." Dan looked apologetically at Chuck and Blair. "Look, I'm new to this happy little family. Serena and I haven't been married two months yet. Cut me some slack here."

Jenny stood up, shaking her head. "I think I'll go check on the flatbread."

She went into the kitchen. Her home-baked flatbread had a few more minutes to go in the convection oven, which suited Jenny fine. She needed just a moment to herself, because she hadn't had one since the car ride from Waldorf to the Glass Box the morning before.

At nine that evening, Vanessa was going to tell the entire world that Nate Archibald was a deadbeat dad. His campaign would be over before it had begun.

And even worse, the man Jenny was starting to think was more wonderful than anyone else in the entire world... a _good person... _was going to suffer because of someone else's lies. It was totally unfair.

Nevertheless, she had to be strong for him. That was what a good girlfriend did, right?

Jenny looked down at her hand, at the beautiful heirloom diamond on her ring finger, sparkling under the lights. _More than his girlfriend. But not quite his fiancée... way too soon for all this... things are moving so fast that I can't even _think_..._

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Nate was behind her until she was in his embrace. His lips ghosted over her ear, then brushed her temple softly.

"Hey, you all right over here?"

Jenny couldn't even lie... not to _him_. She shook her head.

"Jen, look at me." Nate turned her around and spoke softly. "This isn't that big of a deal. Vanessa's going through some really hard times..."

"Don't you dare make excuses for her, Nate! This is the most awful thing she's ever done. I can't believe that she'd drag Anais into it."

"If she was offered enough money, maybe enough so that she didn't have to be beholden to Anais' bio dad, she would figure it was worth it. Anais is still little enough that this will die down before she's old enough to remember."

"But Nate, your campaign..."

"Olivia Pope can fix anything," Nate assured her. "Chuck says he hired her years ago before she got into politics. She was in PR before she went into law. Remember all the controversy over Chuck's dad's death?" Jenny shrugged (she'd been in London at the time), then nodded. "Olivia made that story go away."

"I don't care, Nate. I want Vanessa to pay for what she's doing to you. And I want you to actually _care _about something for once in your life! I want..."

Well. Apparently, what Jenny _wanted_ was for Nate to kiss her, because that's what he did. Quickly, but sweetly.

"I do care about something for once in my life... someone... _you_," he told her, taking her hands in his. "As long as I have you, Jenny, and you have me, I can face anything that comes my way."

Jenny smiled at him as he kissed the back of her hand. "You do. Have me, I mean. Nothing will ever change that."

He smiled back, then looked down at the ring he'd put on her finger. "You know, this looks like it was made for you."

"I still can't believe you gave it to me. Never in my wildest dreams did I... I want to wear it all the time."

"Yeah, I know. You wore it last night in bed," he leaned down to kiss her chin, "and this morning in the shower," he kissed her neck, "and today while you were cooking..." His hands trailed down her sides.

"Well, I probably won't wear it while I'm sewing or working in the atelier," she said practically. She never wore anything on her hands or wrists while working. It slowed her down, and when she was younger, she learned that jewelry, no matter how well made, could cause unsightly snags in a fine fabric or snap a thin thread... and she learned it the hard way.

"Something that I'm keeping in mind," Nate said mysteriously, looking into her eyes, holding her face in his hands. "I'm glad you're wearing it now."

They kissed, but then someone cleared his throat.

"I just saved your flatbread from burning, Jen," snapped Dan over his shoulder, walking the slab the pastry was cooling on back to the living room. "You're welcome. _America Tonight Live _is starting."

Suddenly, Nate's confidence broke, and Jenny could see it in his eyes. He stood frozen in place.

"Come on," Jenny said soothingly. "Let's find out what we're dealing with."

Taking him by the hand, she led him to the living room, where the primetime documentary show was starting.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh, I wish they'd just _show _it," said Blair impatiently, leaning forward in spite of Chuck's hand, stroking her back, trying to calm her down. The national primetime news show kept playing the preview of the Nate, Vanessa, and Anais story at every commercial break, using an excerpt from Vanessa's statement as the tagline:

_Everyone in New York City thinks Nate Archibald's golden. I want them to know that their idol has feet of clay._

Nate felt terrible. When he'd gone to California after getting rejected from every law school he'd applied to, he'd needed a friend. He ran into Vanessa in the most random place (an In N' Out Burger) and from there they began talking. Sure, they'd had a short fling, but she was already two months pregnant by then, a fact she revealed within the first forty-eight hours of them being together. Nate was a little weirded out by the thought of Vanessa carrying some other guy's kid while he was sleeping with her, but felt badly because he didn't want to judge. Still, Nate and Vanessa fizzled out within a couple of months, as they always inevitably did. They mutually decided to remain friends with occasional benefits.

When Anais was born, Nate was back in New York, settling down at the Spectator, making plans for _Notes From Manhattan Island. _Vanessa called him and explained the situation with Anais' biological dad. During her next trip to New York, they'd quietly and discreetly made her child support arrangements. Nate figured he'd never make a long-term relationship work, and back then had no plans to enter public life. It really did seem like a good idea at the time.

Just then, he wondered what he'd been thinking about.

"I'm going to freshen up my drink," said Nate, standing up. "Anyone want anything?"

Jenny stood up too. "No, I'll go..."

"I'm not sure I want to watch this," he told her, "so I might as well come with you."

"Both of you sit down," Serena ordered, standing up. "Dan, come on, we can do the next round..."

But as always, mother hen Blair had other ideas.

"_Sit your asses down," _she snapped. "What, are Chuck and I supposed to listen to this lunatic's ravings alone? Dan, _take notes. _Serena, I need you looking at her facial expressions, checking out her tone, perhaps even taking screen shots. Nate, you need to listen to her version of events, so you can _refute _whatever she says. And Jenny, look up the tip line for _America Tonight Live, _because you're going to schedule a _counter _interview, giving _your _side of the story as Nate's girlfriend."

The other four sat down.

Blair turned to Chuck.

"You're right, my love, we _do _have to do everything. I have _no idea_ what these people would do without us."

"We are the brains of the operation," Chuck observed. "Always have been."

Before anyone could say anything back (and _everyone _had something to say), the buzzer sounded. Jenny picked up the master remote and pressed the intercom button.

"Hello, Albert," she said to the desk attendant. "Hope the press isn't harassing you too much down there."

"That's our job, Miss Humphrey. It's no trouble at all. I'm calling to let you know Mr. Archibald has visitors. A Miss Olivia Pope and her staff are here to see him."

"Send them up."

No one said anything for the ninety seconds that it took for the elevator to ring, signaling the arrival of Olivia and her team. Of course, the fixer stepped off the elevator first, followed by a tall redhead, a petite brunette with curly hair, an impeccably suited black man, and a brooding Latino guy in a flannel shirt.

"Great, we made it in time," said Olivia, her high heels clicking against the hardwood floors. She spoke as quickly as she moved. "Nate, this is my team. Team, this is Nate, his girlfriend Jenny, his best friends Chuck, Blair, and Serena, and Serena's husband Dan."

"Liv's briefed us," the black guy assured the three couples assembled in the living room of the Glass Box. "Nice to be here in New York again."

"Welcome," Jenny replied, feeling like a terrible hostess. "Here, let's get you guys some chairs..."

"Kitchen island is fine," the brunette assured her. The Hispanic guy was already there, setting a large equipment bag on top of the counter, and taking out several laptops as the brunette helped him. Meanwhile, the redhead began wandering around the Glass Box, looking at all the walls.

"No need for the niceties," said Olivia. "The interview will air in seven minutes. So you've got seven minutes, Nate, to get ready to make a statement that will air on NY1 immediately following the show."

"NY1?" Blair questioned. "That's local, while _America Tonight Live _is national. Why not have Nate give his statement there?"

"Because it _is _national," snapped Olivia. "Vanessa's talking to the world, but Nate is talking to his hometown. Besides, after the interview, you'll see exactly why."

"It's wired, Liv," called out the redhead from the guest room. "The entire house system is set up to transmit. But surveillance doesn't seem to be on..."

"Yes, it is," the Hispanic guy corrected, tapping away at a laptop as the brunette looked over his shoulder. "Until I scrambled the signal just now, it was transmitting everything that's being said in here, clear as a bell."

Only Chuck and Blair didn't seem surprised to hear this. Nate and Jenny, Serena and Dan were absolutely shocked.

"And _that _is why we told you on the plane ride home not to say anything of import here," Chuck said, in the world-weary tone of someone who had learned very early _never_ to trust a thing anyone said. "We told you."

"Wait, how could my place be wiretapped?" Nate said angrily. "No one's had access!"

"We _told you _it's time to move," Blair said in her best told-you-so voice.

"Maybe she's right, Nate," Jenny agreed, looking all around. "Maybe we should..."

"Nate, you now have just _five _minutes to figure out what you're going to say," interrupted Olivia. "Never mind, check your email."

Nate's phone beeped. He picked it up and saw that he had a text message from Pope and Associates.

"Encrypted file," Olivia told him. "Huck will give you the login and passcode just before Vanessa's segment starts. Look it over while she's talking, and get ready for the cameras."

"Wait, you're going to let a news crew up here?" asked Serena. "How?"

"Yeah, where would they stand?" Dan added. There was literally no more room in the apartment.

"You're going to head downstairs," said the red-haired associate patiently. "So girls, you may want to freshen up your makeup. Especially you, Jenny. You'll need to be standing right by Nate's side."

"But not too fresh," warned Olivia. "You need to look sincere, not polished. So don't change." She looked up. "Wait, Jenny should _definitely _retouch, though... there's powder on her collar..."

"Flour," Jenny corrected.

"That's even worse. Blair, help her find something else to put on."

Blair looked at Olivia indignantly. _No one _gave Blair Waldorf Bass orders.

"Excuse me?"

Olivia regarded the other woman with impatience. "_Mrs. Bass, _we don't have _time _for this_. _Right now, Jenny isn't herself, and only _you'd _be able to pick out something that's appropriate. Unless, of course, you want _Serena Humphrey _dressing _your_ protégé for a _press conference _that may make _or _break your husband's best friend's political career..."

"Hey, you don't know anything about me!" Serena exclaimed indignantly.

"Sorry, S. Looks like she does," said Blair, getting up. "Come on, J, let's get you dressed."

"Same for Nathaniel, Olivia?" asked Chuck, standing up too.

"No, he should stay in that shirt... no tie, rolled-up sleeves... may want to help him get that buzzed look off his face. But Chuck, whatever sober-up remedy you can whip up in two minutes... looks like he needs it."

"Already done," Chuck drawled, heading for the kitchen.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Dan.

"What Blair said," Olivia returned. "You take notes, and Serena, you watch her... Abby?"

"One minute," said the redhead, Abby. "Maybe two."

On the screen, the commercials were coming to an end. The door to the master bedroom opened, and a sleepy Henry Bass stumbled out. "Daddy, is it time for school yet?"

Chuck set the blender down, then went to pick up his son. "Not yet, Hen. Here, go in the other bedroom, and find Mommy and Miss Jenny, okay?"

"Okay," he said, pressing his lips to his father's cheek, then jumping out of his arms. Ignoring all the strange people, Henry ran into the spare room, closing the door behind him.

The interview was starting.

_Today, we have the story about how it's impossible to judge a book by its cover. The Empire State has long been a home of élite politicians with a populist point of view. Nate Archibald is a new rising star in this influential class. The young editor-in-chief and owner of the New York _Spectator, _he is a grandson of William Vanderbilt, and through his late grandmother, a descendant of Queen Victoria. _

("They always have to get that part in, don't they?" said Nate, annoyed. Serena reached over to pat him on the knee.)

_He and his cousin, former United States Congressman William Vanderbilt III, also known as Tripp, are related to all the royal houses of Europe, and many of the "modern royalty" élite families of the United States. Handsome, athletic, and affable, Nate is the heir to a multimillion-dollar fortune, and is dating high fashion model and designer Jennifer "J for Waldorf" Humphrey. _

("Since when did Jenny ever model?" Dan asked indignantly. "Humphreys don't raise _models. _These people...")

_Nate Archibald regularly draws comparisons to JFK, Jr. and is expected to announce his run for New York City mayor any day now. A favorite of Wall Street and the unions alike, there is talk of a "Draft Archibald" movement around the city._

_However, there is a dark side to this story. Like so many men of his class, Nate enjoyed the company of many young women in his youth, including the subject of our story. Nate met Vanessa Abrams through mutual friends when they were just teenagers. They soon began an affair..._

("That's actually funny," said Chuck, bringing Nate a glass of his mystery hangover potion. In response, Nate all but snatched it away.)

_Although they dated others over the years, Nate and Vanessa always returned to each other. When Vanessa learned that she was having a child, she was thrilled. However, Nate didn't share her joy. He suggested that she have an abortion, and that he would pay for it, along with an additional stipend to ensure her silence..._

("Bullshit," said Nate. "I would _never... _I have _never_ said that to a girl!")

("Joe and Jane Public thinks all men of means do that," Chuck observed. "It's so Middle American of them, but they must have a villain, I suppose.")

_Vanessa refused. She went to California, and had her baby, a beautiful little girl she named after the Persian goddess of love, Anais. Yet soon she fell on hard times. Although Nate refused to pay child support, Vanessa persevered._

("Exactly _who's _throwing _whom _under the bus again, Humphrey?" Chuck asked.)

_This Thursday, here on America Tonight, we have an exclusive live interview with Vanessa Abrams, the mother of Nate Archibald's daughter Anais._

The parade of pictures and video footage of Nate and Vanessa stopped, and the familiar _America Tonight _studio appeared, with two women sitting in comfortable chairs across from each other.

("Here we go," said Olivia. Nate turned around; he'd almost forgotten that Pope and Associates were flitting around his apartment.)

"Vanessa," said the interviewer, Dana Degas. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks," she said. "I'm glad that I'm here to set the record straight."

"We're glad that you could be with us as well. So let's begin. Tell me about Nate Archibald."

"Nate? He is the most fantastic person I've ever met. Only a true friend would cover for me the way that he did."

"_Cover_ for you?" Dana Degas blinked. "Can you explain?"

("Nate, look at your statement, it's on your phone," Olivia said. "Huck, how's the trace coming?")

("Almost there, Liv," the Latino guy assured her, grinning at the brunette next to him. "Quinn's helping me look.")

"I'm talking about how Nate was nice enough to cover for my daughter's father when he refused to take responsibility for his actions."

("WHAT?" said Nate, Chuck, Serena, and Dan all at once.)

(Olivia turned to the redhead. "Abby, go get Jenny and Blair. Tell them they have sixty seconds. We're heading downstairs in five.")

Dana Degas was visibly trying to compose herself.

"Miss Abrams, we have a statement from you that Nate Archibald is your daughter's father."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

("Good work, Harrison," said Olivia to the man in the suit. "Stephen still at the studio?")

("Yes, he's there until he hears from you," Harrison replied. "How do you want to play this on our end?")

"Then _who _is your daughter's father, Miss Abrams? May I remind you that we're on live national television..."

(Blair and Jenny ran out of the back room, followed by the redhead called Abby. Quinn, in the kitchen, looked up from the laptop she'd been scanning.)

(Huck didn't. "Got it, Liv.")

("Knew you would," said the fixer. "Okay, everybody, _quiet."_)

"I've protected his identity for almost six years."

"Then you owe it to your daughter _and _to America to finally tell the truth, Miss Abrams. Name names."

Sigh. "His name is Scott Rosson. He's a journalist in Boston."

("WHAT?" said everyone in the room except Pope and Associates.)

("Shut it off, Huck," ordered Liv. Without a remote, Huck did so from his quick setup in the kitchen. The television screen switched to a front lobby closed-circuit monitor... the press had broken through, and only the police were stopping them from getting upstairs.)

Everyone in the Glass Box was momentarily frozen... all but Nate, who closed his eyes with relief. _Finally_, the big secret was out. He'd kept his end of his bargain with Vanessa. She'd been there for him when he needed her after the law school humiliation; he'd been there for her in turn when she needed him after Scott Rosson, Dan and Jenny's estranged half-brother, had dumped her and gone on to marry his high school sweetheart.

He would have kept the secret to his grave. Nate believed in keeping his word, because the times he'd hadn't, there had been hell to pay. Although his parents hadn't practiced what they preached, his grandmother had been unfailingly honest and had instilled that virtue in Nate. Telling the truth was always the best way to do things, Grandmother always said. However, he hadn't counted on Vanessa using his secret-keeping ability to derail his political career before it had even begun.

"What are you people waiting for?" barked Olivia. "We're having a press conference downstairs. _Now."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"All's well that ends well, I always say," was Blair's assessment of the fallout from the Nate-Vanessa-Scott-Anais scandal, as she and Jenny worked on the seating chart for the show one week later.

There had been endless news coverage of it for days on end, and national opinion was mixed. But New Yorkers were firmly on the side of their favorite son. Nate's willingness to support a child that wasn't even his own made him even more of a stand-up guy in their eyes.

"If Archibald doesn't run," said the president of the teachers' union, "we're going to kidnap him from the _Spectator _and install him in City Hall ourselves. The _Spectator _was the _only _major news outlet that gave teachers a voice during the last contract negotiations with that idiot of a mayor. I don't care who says he can't understand public education because of his background... he _listens, _and that's good enough for me."

"We wish he was mayor already," agreed a steelworker from the Bronx. "That clown who's in office now shouldn't be allowed to wreck anything else. Unlike some of these jokers who think they know everything, Archibald's for the little guy. He knows that he was born on easy street, and he's not trying to take away everyone else's chances at earning a decent wage."

"An Archibald administration would be good for business," was the opinion of a Wall Street hedge fund manager. "Yes, he has this populist message that the working class of the city appreciates, but just look at how he runs the _Spectator. _It's lean, it's mean, and it has almost no fat at all. Sure, his payroll is a bit too generous, but it's definitely a Google generation model..."

A business analyst agreed. "Nate Archibald famously pays his people extremely well, but then he wrings every bit of work out of them that he can. Even the line workers on the presses are salaried, so they're pulling time and a half for high five figures. They don't resent it because of the perks. He gives them the flexibility to schedule time, offers some great incentives for team productivity, and even encourages a bit of fun, as long as the work gets done. In return, his workers are _incredibly _loyal. There isn't a person who's ever worked for the _Spectator _who has a bad word to say about him. They know Archibald works them hard, but all of them say, from the pressroom to accounting to the presses that _he _works just as hard as they do. I'd imagine he'd bring the same upbeat leadership to City Hall."

"I think everyone's ready for New York to resume its rightful place as one of the fashion and publishing capitals of the world," said a designer friend of the Waldorfs, on condition of anonymity. "Look, rumor has it that he's going to marry his girlfriend, who's one of the top designers in the city. Nate is the kind of guy you'd want to have a beer with, and I've worked with Jenny... she's just the nicest girl, incredibly savvy... she comes from a middle class Brooklyn background, with two artists for parents. It's a no-brainer. With the financial and ethical mess we're in, I think this city is incredibly lucky that a trustworthy guy like Nate Archibald is even considering the run."

Of course, not all the fallout from Vanessa's disastrous interview had been so positive.

Dan and Jenny had reeled over the knowledge that Anais was their niece through their half-brother, Scott. After meeting them all several years before, Scott had told his biological parents, Rufus Humphrey and Lily van der Woodsen, that now that his curiosity had been satisfied, he wanted to get back to his life with his adoptive family. The Humphreys had respected his choice, and only Rufus and Lily kept in touch with Scott. He'd received an invitation to Dan and Serena's wedding, but had politely declined.

Both Dan and Jenny wanted to immediately spend time with Anais, and talk to Vanessa. But she'd left town after the interview, and all attempts to reach her had been in vain. ("She'll come around," Rufus, who'd known of Anais' paternity for several months, assured them.)

The city was also abuzz by another prospect. In the chaos, Jenny had forgotten to remove Sophia Vanderbilt's ring. All the news coverage showed her standing right by Nate's side, _with that sparkler on her finger. _So naturally, everyday New Yorkers assumed that they were engaged. She was no longer Nate's girlfriend to the press, but his fiancée.

The Upper East Side élite were a bit more divided. Sure, perhaps Nathaniel Archibald really _had _gifted some girl from Brooklyn with one of the most coveted heirlooms of the Vanderbilt family (which to some, devalued the famed stone... there were those who felt as if a girl of _common blood _wasn't worthy to touch it, let alone wear it daily), but that didn't mean they were actually _engaged. _If they were, where was the announcement in the society papers? Had a wedding date been set? Had a venue been booked? Why was Anne Archibald so tight-lipped about the matter? Did Blair Waldorf Bass, who _never _made a social misstep, somehow _fail_ to send out invitations for the engagement party, especially after she'd thrown a magnificent gala for her BFF Serena van der Woodsen's engagement to that upstart Daniel Humphrey?

The most pressing question of all was this: _Would _the most eligible bachelor in all of New York City be snatched up by a notorious social climber? (Of course, people were careful to keep such talk away from the ears of Blair Bass, who was inexplicably supportive of the girl from across the bridge, or _anyone _from the Bass connection.)

Behind closed doors, it was a question for which Blair wanted an answer.

"All's well that ends well, I always say."

"Yes, I guess so," said Jenny idly. She wasn't really thinking about the fashion show anymore, which was a first for her... but then, Jenny could now run the Waldorf Fashion Week extravaganza in her sleep. She was thinking about her Valentine's Day date with Nate the next day.

Things were going _so _well between them... almost too well. But Jenny was worried. There were mysterious conversations... sales slips from Cartier... and Nate came to Waldorf one day and disappeared the Vanderbilt diamond ring for a few hours (during which her finger felt _weird _because she was so used to wearing it). She'd kicked one of the interns off a machine and started sewing to distract herself until he returned... when she began work on the showstopper, she asked Blair if she could store her ring in the safe in her office, because leaving it at home wasn't an option.

Being _almost_ engaged involved all sorts of logistical issues, Jenny reflected. She only hoped that Nate had listened to her... that he _wouldn't _propose. Because she'd have to refuse him... and what would that do to their relationship?

Blair was staring at her as Jenny moved the dots around the tablet they were both looking at, trying to find the ideal seating arrangement. Then she exploded.

"Jenny Humphrey, you have evaded my questions for a _week. _I have been patient, but no longer. I am your _boss, _your _mentor, _and most importantly, your _friend. _Tell me if you and Nate are engaged or not."

"We're not."

"Then you should be."

Jenny sat back and sighed. "Blair, it's really none of your business."

"So? Since when has that ever stopped me from giving my opinion? You and Nate not only should be engaged, you should be married as soon as possible. There. I've said it."

Dry laugh. "Go on. This should be good."

"Jenny, New Yorkers _like _you. They like you being with Nate. They _want _a First Lady for the city. They like the idea of Nate settling down and having a family. They like the idea of you being from Brooklyn as much as everyone on the Upper East Side hates it..."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, they do. After Nate and I didn't work out, there hasn't been a woman in our world who hasn't pitched her hat in the ring to snag an Archibald. Nate _loves _you and you're good for his career!"

"Look, Blair, politics and high society will _never_ factor into my relationship with Nate," Jenny said firmly.

"Fine, then. Tell me why won't you marry him."

"He hasn't asked me yet."

"Then why did he give you his mother's ring?"

"Because he says I am the love of his life. He didn't give me a choice when he gave it to me." Jenny smiled a little, remembering the happy moment. "He says he won't propose until he knows I'm ready. And he knows I'm not ready yet."

"J, I don't get it. Don't you love him?"

"More than my next breath, Blair. Every day I fall in love with the man a little more."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting for anything. I'm... you know, I'm not like you and Serena and every other woman we know. I've never really _had_ a real boyfriend. I didn't get to date much when I was in high school, and since then, I've been too busy. It's nice just being in a relationship. I'm really enjoying being with Nate, and having him in my life. He is the most amazing man I've ever met, and he makes every day worthwhile."

"So you like being his girlfriend."

"Love it," Jenny corrected.

Blair was shaking her head derisively. "Being married is wonderful. Why don't you want to be his wife, Jenny?"

"It's not that. I just don't want to be anyone's wife right now. I'm only twenty-five."

"When I was twenty-five, I'd been married to Chuck for three years, and Henry was taking his first steps."

"Yes, Blair, and you'd been _with _Chuck off and on for _six years _before you married him. Dan and Serena were off and on for _eleven years _before they got married. I have only been with Nate for... it hasn't even been two months yet. So maybe I'm just loving what he and I have together."

"It could be even better if you marry him. Take it from the happiest married woman you know."

Jenny grabbed the tablet again, intending to finish the seating chart.

"Well, Blair, I guess I'll just have to take your word for it. At least, for the time being."

Blair glared at her, then stood up with her smartphone as it rang. She walked toward the door, talking...

"Hello? Yes, love, we're nearly ready... _no... _poor Nate, he's got his work cut out for him."

Jenny didn't even care. She was just glad that the Vanessa ordeal was over for Nate, and that everything between them was good...

...and would stay that way if she had anything to say about it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It had been an incredibly long day at the _Spectator. _Nate hadn't had a spare moment to meet up with his father for their daily run, and his body was feeling caged. A stop at the athletic club was in order to work the tension out of his stiff muscles before he picked Jenny up from Waldorf.

His phone rang. "Yeah, Kar, what is it?" he said, looking down at the page proofs for the Monday edition.

"A Humphrey's here to see you... and not your favorite one."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was supposed to meet with Dan today. Send him in."

A minute later, Dan came into the office, his messenger bag crisscrossed over his shoulder. "Hey. Long day?"

For Nate was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Aw, man, you have no idea. Here, have a seat."

Dan did, pulling a bound report out of his bag as Nate rounded his desk and sat in the chair next to him. "Thanks. So, here are the particulars of Serena's and my proposal to run the _Spectator. _Assuming you're elected, that is... which I'm sure you will be."

"I don't want to take anything for granted." Nate took the report from Dan and flipped through. "Thanks, can't wait to read it. You know I hadn't really thought about my poor magazine when I started thinking about running... vaguely, I supposed I'd have to do a search, but I guess I didn't want to think about it."

"And now you don't have to do any thinking at all. Your magazine will be in the hands of family... Serena and I would be more than happy to help out our brother-in-law."

Dark brown eyes met deep blue ones. "That's assuming your stubborn sister changes her mind sometime soon."

"Wait... so you're not engaged?"

Nate let out a puff of air. "No."

"But your mom's ring..."

"Is a promise. Nothing more." Nate threw his head back. "God, I swear that girl is _the _most frustrating woman I've ever met." Then he realized who was sitting next to him. "Hey, no offense."

"None taken. Remember, I've known Jenny all her life. I don't disagree... in fact, if you need more relevant examples of how frustrating Jennifer Humphrey can be, just let me know." Dan shrugged. "You know, I think you should just go for it..."

"I am. Tomorrow. Valentine's Day."

Dan cracked a grin. "Wow, that's huge! Am I the first to hear about this?"

"You are... after Chuck, that is. So you're the second."

"Of course. Well, tell me the details!"

"So I'm having lunch with your dad on Valentine's Day, and... I guess that's when I'll ask for her hand. You see, I'm having another ring made for her..."

"_Another _ring?" Dan whistled. "Nate, you're making the rest of us look bad. That rock on my wife's finger cost me the entire advance from my last novel!"

"It's not about competing or playing some Upper East Side game," Nate insisted. "The ring Jenny's wearing is my family ring. She's going to have to pass it on someday, just like my mom did. But you should see what my Dad bought to make it up to her..."

"Are your mom and dad getting remarried?"

"Yeah, I think so. My parents are nuts, man. I have no idea what's wrong with them. Messy, expensive divorce, only to go back to the altar again. What was the point?"

"I know what you mean," Dan remarked. "My parents divorced so my mom could find herself and Dad could marry the love of his life... only to divorce _her..._ date, then marry Lisa from his past...and now Lisa's AWOL, and Dad and Lily are hanging out again. That's why I told Serena that if we did this, if we got married, there would be no divorces... I'm not my dad, and she's not Lily."

"Yeah, that's how I feel about it. I hated it when my parents divorced. They always say 'never say never' but I can't imagine ever ending my marriage to Jenny, or letting her go."

"Hey, she's got to say 'yes' first," Dan laughed. "So you said you've got a new ring."

"Yeah, I did. I think she'll like it. It's not as big as my great-great grandmother's diamond, but it's blue, the same color as her eyes, and the setting is seamless and smooth. She can wear it while she works without it messing up the clothes she's working on. You know how the settings on regular rings can rip fabric and threads. I don't want her to have to take it off if she's sewing."

"Wait, you actually thought about..." Dan trailed off, frowning. Then he grinned from ear to ear. "God, you really _do _know my sister."

"I do. And I love how good she is at what she does best," he replied. "I've noticed that she takes my mom's ring off when she's sewing or knitting or even just drawing, so I want her to have something that she _can _work in. I know that I don't want her walking around Waldorf, or any other label, without _my _ring on."

"Wow," repeated Dan. "Well, for what it's worth, you have my blessing, Nate. I've never had a brother. Besides, once you marry Jenny, the circle will be complete."

"If she says yes."

"Don't be nervous. My sister loves you. She always has. I'm sure her response will surprise you."

For once, Nate hoped Dan was right.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny opened her eyes slowly, her senses awakening, a smile spreading across her face. It was Valentine's Day, her very first with Nate. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw what she had for him.

"Good morning, handso..."

She rolled over, fully expecting him to be in bed. But the covers were turned down...

...and on the sheets, there was a bright red bloom... of _blood._

Jenny screamed. The bathroom door opened, and Nate rushed in to gather her quivering form in his arms.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"I..." She trailed off, looking up at his completely unconcerned face, then down at the blood on the sheets beside her. Then she realized what happened. Her fright turned to embarrassment. "Oh, _no... _I can't believe..."

Jenny reached over to turn the covers back, thinking to hide the bloodstains, but Nate stopped her, laughing.

"Yeah, I think your period must have started up sometime during the night."

Her cheeks were _burning. _"Oh, _God... _did I bleed on you?"

"Well... I guess when we fell asleep, we were spooning and... hey, don't worry about it."

"Oh, my _God, _that's disgusting!" Jenny thought she was going to _die _from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I timed things perfectly last month and things were light... you never knew... I'll buy you new sheets, a new duvet, a new..."

He kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Nate..." She drew back. "You shouldn't kiss me, not after I unleashed the Soho Chainsaw Massacre all over your bedsheets! I'll clean this up, then go to the guest room... I can sleep in there until my cycle's over..."

"No, you will not. You are going to take a shower with me, then you're going to have breakfast with me, and then you're going to open up your first present of the day."

Jenny blinked. "I... surely, you're not okay with this?"

"Jen, I'm not a kid. I've had other girlfriends. Two of my best friends are women, and I've dated both of them in the past. Really, it's okay." He kissed her again. "What is not okay is this 'guest room' talk. May I remind you there _is _no guest room in this place, or any other that I own, at least, not a guest room with a bed that you'll ever be sleeping in. Now, do you have the stuff you'll need? Or should I send someone to the drugstore?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course I do." Jenny always made sure she had an extra box of tampons, no matter what. (Clearly, that hadn't saved her from her current mortification, though.)

"Then come shower with me." He threw the remaining covers off, revealing her nude body, slightly more flushed than usual.

"Ugh, I feel so _weird_ about this, Nate... and I'm sore... I should probably bathe alone today."

"You know what they say... best cure for all that is shower sex..."

Jenny was indignant. "_No one _says that! What kind of nasty woman has sex during her period?"

"_My_ woman, that's who," he replied, picking her up. In spite of herself, Jenny giggled.

"Nate, this is dirty! And... a little kinky," she murmured as they went into the bathroom. "I've already made a mess, and you just want to make it worse!"

"Well, the way I see it, that's why God invented soap and water," he said, setting her down on the tiled shower ledge to turn on the water. "And condoms."

"You are going to get struck by lightning for talking about condoms and God in the same sentence," Jenny assured him. "Besides, I'm not in the mood."

"Really? Want to bet I'll be able to get you there fast?"

Jenny watched as he dropped his boxers. She saw the bloodstain on them, and felt guilty all over again. But then she looked up, and saw that he was already very, very aroused.

"I don't get it," she protested as he stepped into the shower and reached for her shampoo. "How can you be turned on still? How can you want to do _anything... _especially _that... _when you know I'm gushing rivers of blood?"

"Because if I had been your first, like I should have been," he said, lathering her hair, "there would've been blood."

She wanted to feel sad at that thought, but she couldn't because she loved what he was doing just then. "Yeah, I guess that's true." And she groaned with pleasure at the feel of his fingertips on her scalp.

"Exactly. So you see, every man," he kissed her ear as he washed her hair, knowing what it did to her, "has to deal with a little blood from time to time. I'm just glad that men don't have to go through what you guys do_... _you know what they say about anything that bleeds for four or five days without dying._"_

Jenny poked her finger into his ribs as he angled the shower head to rinse the shampoo from her hair. "Shut up. Give me that shampoo."

"Not a chance. The last time you had me smelling like lilacs and petunias, I thought Johnny and Karen would never stop laughing."

"Whatever. Give me your He-Man shampoo, then... _Nate!" _

For his lips had found her neck, and his hands were on her breasts, fingers teasing the pebble-hard nipples. "What?"

"You always do... do this..." Her hands grabbed his head as she threw hers back. "And we need to get clean, but the water gets cold _every time _we_..."_

"What if I told you," he said between kisses, "that John called the building engineer and asked him to adjust the water temperature, just for your Valentine's Day present?"

"_My _present? Or yours... oh, _fuck!" _Jenny didn't really swear much during sex, but she hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of his fingers, sliding slickly along her clit, preparing her for the rest of him.

"Fuck? You know, that sounds like a great idea to me."

She stopped his words by pressing her fingers to his lips. "What am I going to do with you?" Her hands trailed down his chest. "We both have _crazy _days at work..."

"Then we need to make it quick," he husked, backing her up to the wall. "I'm up for it... are you?"

Jenny, ever the artist, felt a little like a water nymph, being ravished by the Greek god Poseidon. And the water cleansed her, and him, and washed away all her doubts and worries.

Almost an hour later, they were having breakfast in the living room. Jenny felt flutters of anticipation, but neither said much. They just kept grinning at each other, holding hands.

"Blair is going to kill me," Jenny said finally, sipping her coffee.

"And my eight-thirty's going to have to be rescheduled," he replied. "Maybe I'll cancel the whole day..."

"As great as that sounds, I can't get out of things right before our show," Jenny sighed. "Seems like time is always working against us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant about wishing this had happened for us years ago. My fault... always thought I'd look you up in London or Paris, since we were friends. But..."

"Life happened," Jenny's voice was soft. "No regrets."

"No regrets," he agreed. "All the same, I wish we had more than just a few hours here and there. I wish you and I had more time to ourselves."

"I love you, Nate." She leaned across the table to kiss him, then placed an envelope into his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I already have my present from you, but thanks." He opened the envelope and read. "Wait a minute... Jen, _when did you do this?"_

She chortled. "I knew you'd like it!"

"Reservations at the von Trapp lodge _and _at the best hotel in Salzburg? It's perfect!"

"Yeah, I know you want us to have more time together, alone, just the two of us. So I thought we could go back to Stowe for a day or two during the last weekend in March to celebrate our birthdays..."

"Which are only five days apart," he reminded her. "But they're fully booked..."

"Nothing is fully booked when you're Blair Bass's right hand at one of the premier American fashion houses... and being the girlfriend of Nate Archibald probably didn't hurt either." She winked at him, then grinned. "We'll go to Salzburg after the election. That reservation is good for any seven days within the next year... so if things get busy, we can go for a weekend, then back for a few more days."

"Jenny..."

"I thought you'd probably like some peace after you officially launch the campaign. And I wanted to schedule some time alone with you before life gets really crazy."

"It's perfect." He leaned over to thank her with a kiss, which she accepted, but then drew back. "Thank you."

"That's not all I have for you."

Jenny's next present for Nate was a captain's logbook. It was bound in recycled antique leather, and as Nate said, "looks like a Hogwarts spell manual or something from _Pirates of the Caribbean." _She'd gotten his name engraved on a gold plate in the corner, too.

Her final present confused him at first.

"Wait, so as much as I like you in lingerie..." He lifted the G-string out of the package. "This is _way _too big for you. And I thought you said you didn't _do _gifts that were for you?"

"They're not for me," she cackled. "Those are for _you."_

"Whoa, wait a minute... _what?"_

"It's day-of-the-week, _sexy _undies! Look, that band says 'Sunday," and the next is for 'Monday," and so on. Think of it as packaging for my _favorite _package..."

Nate regarded the skimpy garment dangling from his fingers. "So where's my package supposed to go, Jen?"

She slanted him a significant glance. "Use your imagination."

"And you _seriously _think I'm letting you go to work today?"

"Of course you are." Jenny folded her arms. "See, no one beats a Humphrey at gift giving. I'd like to see you top that."

"Oh, I already have," he said arrogantly. "You see, I have gifts set up every hour, on the hour until our dinner date at eight tonight. Twelve gifts."

"Really? So it's nearly 9 am now. I think you're running late, rich boy."

"Your fault," he teased. "So you get your 8 o' clock and 9 o' clock gifts together. Take off your earrings."

Jenny did so. (She'd been wearing a funky pair of earrings made from old-fashioned bottlecaps that matched her relaxed vintage shirt perfectly. It was crunch time casual at Waldorf, so she was dressed comfortably.)

Nate stood up and headed back to the bedroom. In a moment, he returned with a bag from Tiffany and Company.

"Are you serious, Nate?"

"Open it."

Inside was a classic Tiffany heart necklace with matching earrings. Jenny smiled as he fastened the platinum links around her neck, then helped her with the earrings.

"Do you like it?" he asked, a little uncertain.

"I love it," she said, her hand caressing his as it rested on her neck. "But why? I thought you were a Cartier guy..."

"Yeah, but you have my heart. So I want you wearing _my_ heart every day, not just on special occasions."

As they kissed, Jenny got the feeling that someone's eyes were on them. It was ridiculous. Olivia Pope had Huck and her team scan every inch of the Glass Box the week before; it was completely safe.

Nate, as always, was in tune to her moods. "What's going on, Jen? I thought you'd be happy..."

"I am. It's just... Nate, I think we're still being watched."

"I don't think we are," he replied, kissing her hands. "There's no way anyone could have gotten in here. I know, it's hard to think about someone trying to listen in..."

"We haven't talked about moving in a while."

"We've been busy. Maybe after tonight, we can have that conversation again."

Ignoring her misgivings, Jenny's hands went to either side of his face as she pulled him closer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"It's too soon."

_I knew he was going to rain on my parade, _thought Nate, looking down from Rufus Humphrey's dark gaze and at his plate. Usually Nate was the kind of young man that fathers liked for their daughters to date. He was well-bred and polite, and knew exactly what parents wanted to hear.

This conversation really wasn't going his way.

It didn't help matters that instead of Alison, who was firmly on Team Nate and had been since he'd started dating Jenny, seated next to Rufus was none other than _Lily van der Woodsen, _who knew every single breath Nate had taken since preschool...

...and all the trouble he'd gotten into as well.

"It's too soon, Nate," Rufus repeated firmly. "Far too soon for what you're asking."

"No, I don't think it is," Nate replied, gathering his courage and pressing on. "I'm in love with your daughter. I want her to be my wife, but before I ask her, I'd like your permission..."

"Why so serious? Why so fast?" Rufus' eyes narrowed. "Is this for the campaign? Think that having a wife from an outer borough will boost your chances?"

"Rufus," Lily implored. "Just hear him out."

Nate shook his head slowly. "I don't deserve that, Rufus. You told Jenny you were fine with us dating..."

"I am. Jenny's an adult. I have no say over who she sees. But I do remember how upset she was when she came back from dealing with your family. I had to convince her that you loved her... now, why should I have had to do that? Why did she come all the way back to the city, doubting how you felt about her?"

"Because she overheard a conversation that I wished she hadn't..."

"Right, when you told your mother that you still loved Serena. Is that true? Are you doing this because Serena's married to Dan now, and you won't have a chance? My daughter's not the consolation prize... she _is _the prize, Nate, and I don't think you've ever acted like it."

"_Rufus!" _Lily was aghast.

"And this recent flap with Vanessa and her daughter. What's that all about? Is she still in your life? How many others are you seeing?"

"Rufus, I don't think that's fair," said Nate. He felt crushed. This _really _wasn't the way he thought things should go. "I told you that I love Jenny..."

"All of a sudden? You've known Jenny as long as you've known Dan. Funny that the second you consider a career in politics, you pursue my daughter, convince her to move in with you, give her your mother's ring, and now you want to _marry _her? After all this time?"

Nate had heard _enough. _Father or not, now Rufus Humphrey was going to hear _him_ out now.

"Look, if Dan hadn't interfered and if I thought you'd support it, I would've dated Jenny when we were teenagers, okay? I really liked her back then... I think a part of me liked her even when we first met... but there's no way that you would've gone for me dating your _fourteen_ or _fifteen_ year old daughter!"

"We sure wouldn't have," Rufus agreed. "You were her older brother's friend. She was far too young to be with you."

"I knew that, which is why I never tried anything. Yes, I dated others, but Jenny was always _special _to me. I always told her that..."

"Yes, and then you dated Serena, and Blair, and Vanessa. You broke her heart, and she made poor decisions partly because of the way you treated her. So forgive me for not being convinced, Nate."

"Rufus, you don't understand. Blair was my childhood sweetheart. She was comfortable and familiar. But what we had wasn't _love_... our parents pushed us together, and you see how that turned out. Then Vanessa and I connected when my father was going through his troubles. She was someone who I could talk to when no one in my world could really relate to what I was going through. She'd had trouble with her parents, so we connected over that. But we were always better as friends than anything else.

"And yes, I was infatuated with Serena, Rufus. I spent _years_ building up a fantasy in my head about what being with her would be like, but the reality wasn't what I signed up for. Serena was _never_ in love with me. And once I realized that, I _got over her. _I always supported her relationship with _your _son after I knew Serena wasn't the one for me. I've never looked back and I don't have any regrets. Dan, along with Chuck, is like my brother... and Serena and Blair are my best friends.

"Jenny is different. She always was different. Jenny was the girl I could talk to about anything. She always gave me good advice. We became friends in spite of everything... the differences in our ages, the fact that she was from Brooklyn and I was from the Upper East Side, the fact that my parents were distant and she had... well, _you, _Alison, and then Lily. The _only _reason why I didn't go after her was because she was too young... and then when she came of age, we were living half a world apart. We both lead very busy, _crazy _lives, running our businesses. So I never had a moment to reconnect with her until Dan and Serena got married... and then..."

"You've been inseparable ever since," Lily observed kindly. Nate shot her a grateful look. _Thanks for helping me out here, Lily!_

"Yes. What's been happening between us since Dan and Serena's wedding was inevitable. If it hadn't been then, it would have been _sometime. _I am in love with your daughter, Rufus, and it didn't just start a couple of months ago. Jenny is the love of my life. I want to marry her, to build a life with her, to give _you _grandchildren with her, and to grow old with her.

"I know exactly what I want... it's her. I want Jenny for the rest of my life. And I don't want to wait for the rest of my life to begin just because _some _people think it's _too soon. _Nothing has ever been more right than being with her... and I want to do the honorable thing."

Nate watched as Rufus' stony face cracked. A slow grin spread across his features... a grin that reminded Nate so much of Jenny's that it was eerie.

"Well, that was quite a speech, wouldn't you say, Lil? You had me about five minutes ago." Rufus held his hand out, and Nate shook it. "Welcome to the family, son. Now you have to convince her."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"J, this has _got _to end," Blair snapped as the courier left her office, leaving behind the elaborate chocolate fountain with Jenny's favorite strawberries on the conference table. "If you don't call Nate, _I _will."

Jenny jumped up from her worktable (which she'd pulled out of the atelier to give the extra seamstresses, tailors, and interns room to work) and went to Blair's conference table to swipe another strawberry. Taking a bite, her eyes crossed with pleasure.

"Blair, you have _got _to try these things. Seriously, they're the best."

"Look, I get it. I know Nate likes to shower you with gifts. Never mind that he _sucked _at it when he was dating _me..."_

"Yeah, because you were like _twelve..."_

"He didn't do much better with Serena or any of the others!"

Jenny licked her fingers.

"J, this is unacceptable!"

"Blair, it's not a contest! You know if it were, then _Chuck _would have us all beat. You _know _Chuck's sweeping you away the moment the fashion show is over tomorrow night... it's your tradition. And last year, he gave you a five million dollar _handbag _and ended up in the Guinness Book of World Records!"

"Yes," Blair agreed, smiling to herself, "my husband does _quite _well on this holiday, I must say. But that's because he respects the fact that Valentine's Day _always _falls near Fashion Week, and that we must _delay _our gratification until my work is done!"

Jenny reached for another strawberry. "This is all new for me and Nate. I'm sure next year, it will be old hat for us..."

"Mommy, Mommy..." Henry stumbled into Blair's office, rubbing his eyes. "My tummy hurts."

Blair rushed over to her son, bending down so that she was at eye level with him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I ate too much."

"Aw, poor little thing... what did you eat from that _awful_ caterer from Brooklyn? Tell Mommy what you had..."

Without further ado, Henry began to throw up all over his mother. Blair's eyes crossed, and she swooned. Jenny wasn't sure what to do first, so she yelled for Clemence.

Thirty minutes later, Henry was sleeping on Blair's office sofa, Blair was wrapped in a silk kimono with her feet up, the air had been freshened, and the stain had been scrubbed from her Persian carpet. Taking a glass of chilled ginger ale from Clemence, Blair dismissed her assistant.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call your doctor, Blair?" Jenny asked.

"No."

"How about Chuck?"

"_No. _He'll just worry. So would Dorota."

"Blair, you've been working yourself into the ground. You're sick..."

"I'm not sick," she said with a sigh. "I'm pregnant."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Oh, my God! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." She took a sip of her soda, shaking her head. "Our timing, as always, is impeccable. I'll be on maternity leave this summer and part of the fall... just when Nate needs you most for the campaign."

"It's not a problem," Jenny assured her. "We kept the ship afloat while you were out for Henry, and we'll do the same for this baby, too. Whatever you need, I'll do. I'm good at multitasking."

Blair smiled at her. Then she turned very serious.

"We'll need to think through Fall Fashion Week later this spring and in the early summer, before the baby's here."

"I've already got a few ideas," said Jenny. "I think once you see the showstopper tomorrow, you'll have some ideas about where we could go."

"Good. Also, I wanted to tell you that my mom says when she comes in tomorrow, she wants to talk to us about the Nothing But Jewels collection."

"Oh, wow! Do you think..."

"Now, don't put words into my mouth. I wouldn't dare presume anything when it comes to Eleanor Waldorf Rose. But perhaps together we can convince her." Blair set down the glass. "We also need to talk about the inauguration before I'm out for the baby... _and _your bridal gown."

Jenny shook her head. "You guys just won't quit, will you?"

"Not at all. I think we're all Team Nate when it comes to this one, J. You'll give in soon."

"What makes you think so?"

A knock sounded on the door. It was a courier with a huge box from Bergdorf Goodman.

"Delivery for a... Miss Jennifer Humphrey?"

Blair's smile faded as Jenny jumped up. "That's me." She signed for the package, then brought it over to the conference table.

"I'm going to have Chuck talk to Nate," Blair huffed. "He hasn't had anyone in a long time... _clearly, _he doesn't realize when things have gone over the top! That chocolate and strawberries thing just got here..."

"An hour ago," said Jenny, checking her watch. "It's three o' clock, so it's time for my next gift."

"Ridiculous," Blair snapped.

Jenny opened the box. Inside was a red Valentino leather mini-dress. The front was red lace. She had really admired it, but didn't think she'd drop five _thousand _dollars on something she'd just wear once...

Her smartphone beeped. She looked at the text.

_Here's a red Valentino you don't have to steal! All for my sweetheart._

Jenny giggled in spite of herself, then texted back:

_One of my most embarrassing moments. Ofc you make me remember._

Blair was frowning. "J, don't you think you should check on the interns? You should..."

But Jenny's phone beeped again, so she wasn't paying attention to her boss anymore.

_I make you remember so we can create new memories. Happy ones._

"J!" Blair hissed. "Stop grinning like an idiot and _check on my clothes."_

Jenny walked toward the door, still texting. _Like this morning?_

_You thought this morning was good? Just wait._

_You know I'm impatient. :)_

_I know. Don't go back home. Change at W. You'll get more to wear at four, five, and six._

_I was wondering when the lingerie would come. :P_

_Lingerie? Who said anything about un—_

"Ouch!" Jenny exclaimed. She'd just walked straight into Blair's closed office door!

Henry sat up, clearly very miserable at his healing sleep being interrupted. "J! _Shhhh..."_

"Shush is _right," _snapped Blair, going over to soothe her child. "Go _away, _J. You're no good here. I'll check on the girls myself. And, by the way, tell Nate that I am going to kill him... you're just going to have to mourn his untimely demise, because at this rate? We're not going to have a show tomorrow!"

"I'll make it up to you, Blair," Jenny promised, rubbing her head. "I'll be in tomorrow by five-thirty in the morning, and we _will _have an amazing show."

"We'd better."

Jenny left in search of some ice for her throbbing head... anticipating her next gift.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Everything had gone according to plan so far. Jenny's 8 and 9 am Tiffany gifts had been followed up by twelve dozen roses when she arrived at Waldorf shortly before 10 in the morning (she'd told Nate that Blair was furious over the fact that she was more than two hours late, especially on a day when Henry was sick... and there was no room in the atelier for the roses, so they had to go in the lobby instead). At 11 am, Nate sent the matching Tiffany heart bracelet.

At noon, Nate had lunch catered, not just for Jenny, but for _everyone_ at Waldorf, from the guards at the front desk to the executive suite, courtesy of her favorite childhood restaurant, the River Café. At 1 in the afternoon, there were cupcakes from Magnolia Bakery, the frosting designed to make them look exactly like flowers. At 2, the chocolate fountain and strawberries arrived (which was where Blair drew the line; she forbade _anyone _to have any, and ordered people back to work). Then, to match the three o'clock Valentino were four o'clock custom Louboutins, red leather with a red lace overlay to match Jenny's new dress.

At five o' clock, Nate sent Jenny three items from Cartier: a customized Trinity set of earrings, necklace, and bangle. Instead of the usual "three gold" combination, he'd had Jenny's done with three platinum bands: one plain, one with tiny diamonds in perfect settings), and one that was engraved with a wave pattern.

At six o' clock, instead of the roses he'd originally planned to send, there was a gift that Nate knew would make Jenny laugh _and _blush. It was a card from D. Porthault of Paris, thanking them for their standing order of _bed sheets._.. hoping that they'd enjoy the rush order sent from their Park Avenue store that day, and saying that the accompanying rose petals and bottle of champagne were absolutely complimentary.

Jenny's seven o' clock pm gift was a horse-and-carriage ride to the restaurant at the New York Athletic Club... and Nate was waiting for her in the carriage. All the planning, neglect of his column and email, all of Karen's yelling as he texted his girlfriend all day long, and the consternation of the rest of his staff was worth it when he saw the look on Jenny's face... and the way she looked in her dress, with all of her new Cartier jewelry on, including the Vanderbilt ring.

She went straight to his arms. Their lips met. And the carriage swept them away.

Their destination was the New York Athletic Club, where Nate had been a member since birth. It was where he worked out, played basketball with his friends, and entertained clients. It was where many of the people who attended his New Year's Day brunch were also members. Chuck was a member, of course, and it was only the year before that they'd managed to secure one of the exclusive invitation-only memberships for Dan... encouraged by Blair, who insisted that it was _unthinkable _for Serena to marry anyone who wasn't a member. ("I don't want my best friend _completely_ cut off from civilization because of her marital choices! You two have to get him in, and that's that!")

Nate sometimes thought it was a shame that the restaurant was exclusive to members and their guests, because it afforded one of the best views of Central Park in the city. Tonight, however, he was glad that his membership meant that he could reserve the best table in the house.

Jenny was wide-eyed with wonder. Since the NYAC was a men's club, she'd never had any reason to come inside. The architecture of the historic building was magnificent, and the restaurant was luxuriously furnished. It was a world of white glove service, where her coat disappeared at the door, doors were opened, and seats were pulled out. Nate knew that his girlfriend wouldn't take any of this for granted, but would be thrilled.

And she _was._

"Thank you," she said sweetly to the maitre d', as he placed her napkin on top of her lap. Just as she'd thanked the doorman and the valet...

Nate wouldn't have had her any other way.

Soon, they were sipping champagne and enjoying the view of the park after dark. Neither saying much, just holding hands and enjoying the candlelight and the live music...

"This has been a perfect Valentine's Day. You spoil me," Jenny whispered.

"You spoil me, too... I don't think any other girl's ever given me _four _Valentine's Day gifts at once."

"You deserve so much, Nate," she said softly, stroking his hand with her thumb, much like he always did for her. "I love being with you."

"I love being with you, too."

"But Nate, I have something to tell you."

Suddenly, he was terrified. If Jenny told him "no," he didn't think he could look at himself in the mirror for a very long time. He wasn't sure _what _he'd do.

"Jenny, don't say it... _please _don't..."

"Nate, I haven't been fair to you," she interrupted. "I've been so afraid of... I've told you that I'm not ready for more. I've told you that we're going too far, too fast. But these two months have been the best of my entire life. I love you, Nate. I want to be with you, whatever that means. Whatever you need from me... no regrets... and no conditions."

He exhaled, then grinned from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Really. So if you want to ask..."

"Wait a minute." He threw back his head and chortled. "Jen, I didn't do all this so that _you _could ask _me."_

She grinned back. "Okay, I guess not. Just letting you know that the light's changed from red to green... or maybe greenish yellow? No... not yellow?" For his face fell. "God, you're so _cute."_

"Very funny. Let's order."

They had a fabulous five course meal, sharing each dish. (Nate joked about Jenny liking to force-feed him... "Jenny, you're always shoving your fork into my mouth... what's with that?" "Um, Nate? Didn't you live with my family? I'm pretty sure we plied you with spoons, forks, and even knives in the mouth for the six weeks you stayed with us!" Pause. "By the way, you have _got _to try this... I know how much you like stuffed mushrooms...")

Instead of having dessert, they got up to dance. In addition to the usual string quartet, there was the men's barbershop group from Columbia. They were giving it their all, and the older WASP couples were enjoying their rendition of "The Way You Look Tonight."

"Hey, young Archibald!" It was Fortune 100 CEO and exploratory committee member Walter MacMahon and his wife, Nancy Marie, coming off the dance floor. "I see you're ringing in Valentine's Day the right way."

"Yes, we are," said Nate. "You look lovely, Nancy."

"Thank you, so do you both!" Nancy Marie chimed in. "Enjoy every minute of this night. You're only young once!"

The older couple left. Jenny's arms went around his neck as Nate pulled her close.

"They're right, you know. I have enjoyed every minute of this, Nate... I don't want this moment to ever end."

Nate looked down at her, trying to memorize every detail of her face. "I don't either."

"Shall we go home, then? I hear we've got some _fantastic_ new sheets..."

She trailed off as the music ended and the crowd applauded. One of the young men picked up a microphone.

"Thank you. We're the Columbia Men's Glee Club, and one of our distinguished alumni is here celebrating with his girlfriend tonight. He's requested a special song... Jenny, this one's from Nate to you."

Jenny turned back to him. "Nate, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Just listen."

And the young men began their _a cappella_ rendition of one of Jenny's favorite songs from childhood... a song that had new meaning and significance for her and Nate.

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look all right?  
And I say, darling, you look wonderful tonight_

_We go to a party_  
_And everyone turns to see_  
_This beautiful lady_  
_That's walking around with me_  
_And then she asks me_  
_Do you feel all right?_  
_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

_I feel wonderful_  
_Because I see the love light in your eyes_  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_Is that you just don't realize_  
_How much I love you..._

The barbershop group was now circling Nate and Jenny, on the dance floor. Their hands were clasped as they sang, then started to hum.

When Nate sank to one knee, he didn't even feel the ground. He opened his mouth, and had no idea where the words came from.

"This one's for you, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey. I love you so much..."

Of course, she started crying _again_ as he removed his mother's ring from her left ring finger, and transferred it to her right. Then he reached inside his blazer pocket and pulled out _another _ring.

"Nate, you _didn't!"_

"I _did. _Listen to the rest of the song."

And the young men began to sing again.

___We're finally together now_  
_I've known you for all these years_  
_And we're so close now_  
_We've shared laughter and some tears_  
_But there's no one else who makes me feel all right..._  
_So please say yes..._  
_Will you marry me tonight?_

Nate took the ring out of its box. It was a custom-made ring from Cartier's Trinity collection, with only a pale blue diamond solitaire in a perfect setting without prongs. It fit her left ring finger perfectly.

"I love you, Jenny. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"No, not _tonight..."_

For two seconds, Nate thought he would _die._

"But yes, I will marry you. Absolutely. My answer is yes!"

Nate couldn't have predicted his next reaction. He whooped, yelled "SHE SAID YES!" as if he were at a football game, and lifted her off the ground.

The barbershop guys responded in song as everyone at the exclusive club's restaurant applauded.

_She just said yes!_

_She said she'll be his bride... tonight..._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Never in her life had Jenny imagined she could feel so happy. What she'd thought was happiness before was only a preview for what she felt as the town car sped back to the Glass Box.

"I was so sure you were going to say no," Nate finally confessed when he let her breathe between kisses again.

"I was sure I would, too!" she laughed. "It really is too soon, Nate... we've been together all of seven weeks! But in that moment, saying no would have been the biggest lie of my life. I love you, Nate, and I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait to be your husband. So... this summer?"

"Not quite," she laughed. "Since I said yes, you're going to have to work with me here. Give me a year at least..."

"A _year?"_

"Yes, a year. We can get married next Valentine's Day. Or in the spring."

"No way," Nate said, kissing her again. "No way! Jenny, you've got to be crazy if you think I'm not going to have you as my wife before the year is out. Six months... and to me, that's too long."

"Six months is August, which is the primary, Nate. No can do."

"Why not?"

"Because I want a real wedding! The works... everyone we know as witnesses, a cathedral-length train, my mom's wedding veil, my dad walking me down the aisle, doves, a choir... everything! I want everyone in the world to see how much we love each other. And I don't want the campaign _or _Fall Fashion Week anywhere near it... so November or December."

"Okay."

Jenny giggled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"You know you're killing me, right?"

"Yes, but I'll make it up to you. I love that we're going to be engaged like five times longer than we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I don't want to wait until the campaign is over to get a new place, though," he said against her lips. "We need it."

"We do," conceded Jenny, "but don't sell the Glass Box. It's special. We can keep it as a hideaway..." The phone rang. "You're seriously not going to pick that up, are you?"

"Sorry, it's Chuck. Looks like he's called ten times."

Jenny frowned. "Oh, no. Hope Henry hasn't gotten sicker. Poor kid."

Nate hit the speakerphone button. "Hey, man. What's going on?"

"Finally. I've tried to reach you for _hours... _I have no idea where Blair is," Chuck said wearily.

"What? It's ten o'clock and she's not home yet?" asked Jenny incredulously. "Is Henry still with her?"

"No, I picked him up on the way home from the office. He's in bed. But Blair insisted on staying, said she'd just be another hour or two. I called an hour later... she didn't pick up her phone, which is unusual. I went to Waldorf. Everyone's gone... Clemence and your interns are at the townhouse... but there's no sign of Blair."

Nate frowned. "Did the guard say anything?"

"He says he didn't see her leave..." he trailed off. They both knew that Chuck prided himself on keeping a level head, but both Nate and Jenny knew he was trying his best not to panic.

"Hang on, man," said Nate. "I'm sure there's an explanation... maybe she's with Serena?"

"Serena and Dan haven't seen her. I didn't want to alert the police captain just yet, but this isn't like Blair, you know it isn't."

"Maybe she's in the storeroom?" Jenny suggested. "There's no cell phone reception down there, and that's where I've had the girls working on the showstopper."

"Didn't think to check down there," Chuck said slowly. "I can..."

"No, that's okay. Nate and I can swing by and give her a ride home."

"Much appreciated, Jennifer... speaking of which, Nathaniel, did you do it? Or did you chicken out again?"

"You are talking to an officially engaged couple," Nate replied, squeezing Jenny's hand. "Jen's wearing her ring now."

"Congratulations. I suppose this means you _aren't _up for looking after our contagious, almost four-year-old this weekend, then?"

"No," said Nate firmly, but Jenny squealed, "Aw, we'd love to!"

"And already I appreciate you as my best friend's future wife," said Chuck. "See you soon."

Nate hung up and directed the driver to head back to Waldorf before he let Jenny have it.

"So I guess we're _not _celebrating our engagement this weekend, then?"

"No. We're going to let our friends celebrate the fact that they're about to have a new baby, and have some time to themselves..."

"Ah, so Blair told you? Good."

Jenny folded her arms. "Nate Archibald, tell me you didn't know!"

"Chuck told me today, because Blair told Serena yesterday. Which means now your brother knows. I was going to tell you tonight, but it seems like Blair beat me to it." He kissed her tenderly. "No more secrets, Jenny. I should've told you about Scott being Anais' dad no matter what I promised Vanessa. From now on, there's nothing that I'll keep from you."

In response, Jenny kissed him back. Soon, they were pulling up to Waldorf.

"I'll run in and get Blair," she told him. "Wait here."

"Jenny, it's late. Maybe I should come along with you."

"No need. It'll just take a second. Blair's working too hard again, and I'll bet she's lost track of time. She always worries right before a show."

"Do you want the security guy to go in with you?"

"I told you, there's no need. There's security inside Waldorf and plenty of it." She kissed him one last time. "Be back in a second."

It wasn't until she was in the lobby, greeted the night guard, and headed toward the back stairs that she realized the Vanderbilt ring had slipped off her right ring finger. Jenny only hoped that it was still in the car with Nate... otherwise, it would be a _great _way to start off her stint as an almost-Archibald. (She didn't want to be the one to have to explain to Anne why her great-grandmother's heirloom diamond was missing!)

But Blair wasn't in the storeroom. Jenny combed every inch of it... but Blair was nowhere among all the many rows of clothes, shoes, and accessories.

Her heart was beating fast as she walked toward the door. What could have happened to Blair? And what on earth were they supposed to tell Chuck?

All of a sudden, she heard Johnny Dooley's voice.

"Miss H? _Miss H!"_

Jenny blinked. Johnny looked somehow like himself... but _different. _Nate's trusted assistant looked pale and frightened, though. Maybe it was the lighting?

"Miss H, Arch just received a call. It's your mother."

Jenny gripped the edge of the doorway. She followed Johnny down the hall.

"Please don't say it... _please..."_

"She's getting worse, Miss H. Everyone's going to the hospital. Arch sent me in to get you... I took Mrs. Bass there a while ago."

"So that's where Blair went," said Jenny, trying to ignore the tears welling in her eyes. "Let's go..."

"I had the driver pull your car into the back," said Nate's assistant helpfully. "This way, we don't have to circle the block and we're pointed in the direction of the hospital."

"Good idea." Jenny dashed away the tears. "Thank you so much, Johnny... I don't know what Nate and I would do without you."

She followed Johnny out towards the back entrance.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate waited for twenty minutes before he started to worry. He'd tried to call Jenny when he saw that she'd dropped the Vanderbilt diamond on the seat. Now that he knew her right ring finger was about a half size narrower than her left, he'd have to get the heirloom resized for her... or, she could alternate between the two rings...

She didn't pick up. But he wasn't concerned at first. He knew that Jenny said there was no reception in the storeroom. After a half hour, he decided she and Blair should have been out of there by then.

He got out of the car, and the night guard buzzed him in. For the next half hour, he looked all over Waldorf for any sign of Jenny or Blair...

...and found none.

He went out to the night guard, frustrated. Perhaps their wires had crossed, he thought. Perhaps Blair and Jenny had gone out while he was looking around inside.

"Haven't seen a thing, man," said the guard.

Nate was starting to panic... something he _rarely _did. Running back outside, he summoned his driver and the Bass security guard, who ordered the Waldorf night watchman to pull up his security camera footage. After quite a bit of protest, and a few threats, the lazy guard finally did so.

First, he scanned back three hours... and found Blair in the storeroom. She was looking through the shoes when Nate's assistant Johnny came up behind her. He said something to her, and Blair seemed to gasp. She followed him out of the storeroom, down the hall to grab her handbag, then out of the back door, where a towncar was waiting in the alley. The car sped off...

"I'm on my way to the back," called the driver, already starting down the hall. "Keep looking through the video, Ned."

The guards scanned through the footage, back to forty minutes before. Nate's eyes widened when he saw the _exact __same sequence between Jenny and Johnny. _He immediately called his assistant, and when the phone went straight to voice mail, he felt sick.

"Mr. Archibald, I'm going to call for backup," said Ned, the private security guard who'd been accompanying Nate and Jenny for weeks. "But I'm not going to leave you. Someone needs to do the rounds... there must be another entrance here in the building."

"Thanks," said Nate. His mind was spinning. He knew he couldn't tell Chuck about what was happening until he had more information. Because just then, he was so frightened he could barely _think. _

He dialed Johnny's number again. Just as it went to voicemail, his assistant burst into Waldorf.

"Arch, something terrible has happened..."

But he never finished the sentence. Nate's punch landed squarely on his jaw. Only the guards holding him back stopped Nate from doing serious damage.

"Where's Jenny? Where's Blair? I TRUSTED YOU!"

Johnny was cowering, shaking his head. "Arch, please... it wasn't me, I swear... I made a mistake..."

"Tell me that wasn't you on that surveillance footage! Did you kidnap them? Are they dead? WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?"

"No, I didn't do it... I would never... _please, _you have to believe me..."

Just then, Nate's phone rang.

It was Johnny Dooley's number.

He looked from the phone to Johnny.

_Oh shit... what the fuck is going on?_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny was shaking her head, trying her best not to scream. He'd told her if she screamed, he would shoot her... and Jenny Humphrey-soon-to-be-Archibald was one badass woman, but she _wasn't _Georgina Sparks Bass. She could take a licking and keep on ticking, but she _hadn't _had to deal with bullets yet.

However, the man didn't say she couldn't _talk. _And if she was going to die, this _asshole _was going to know exactly what she thought of him.

"Nate should have never trusted you! But he _will _find me. And when he does, he's going to tear you limb from limb."

"That's _if _he finds me," sneered the man. Jenny didn't even think affable Johnny Dooley had the ability to pull such a chilling face. It was the face of an assassin... not even _evil... _just without _emotion. _ _Soulless_. "And besides, you'll never know... because you will be _dead."_

"I doubt you're going to kill me," Jenny replied. "You would have done it by now."

"Oh, this client wants to talk with you first," said the other man, "which is silly, since a dead woman doesn't need explanations. But rest assured that I've been paid a very handsome sum to murder you, and I _always _deliver."

Clearly, Jenny reflected, she must be somewhere beyond fright... because she kept talking to the man.

"So is my mother dying or not?"

"Well, we'll all die someday," the man snorted, keeping the gun trained on her. "But unlike you, your mother's going to live to see another day. It was a convenient excuse. My idiot of a brother's told me all about you, and your precious _boyfriend_, and all your _friends_. I knew exactly which cards to play to get to you _and _Blair Bass..."

Jenny frowned.

"Your _brother?"_

But the assassin obviously realized he'd said too much. His eyes darkened.

"Too many questions. Good night, 'sweetheart.'"

That was the last thing Jenny heard before the syringe jabbed into her thigh...

And everything went dark.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Johnny sobbed on the ground as Nate's phone rang.

"Who the _fuck _is calling me from your phone, John?"

Johnny was babbling incoherently. "Arch, I'm sorry, _please _don't hate me... _please _don't fire me... I'd _never, ever _do _anything _to hurt you _or _Miss H... it's just that I was too blind to see what was right in front of my eyes... I thought she really cared about me... and when he came back in town after all these years, I thought..."

Nate turned away from his sniveling assistant (the guard had his gun trained on Johnny) and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Someone you should have _known_ not to cross."

He _instantly _recognized the voice. His blood ran cold.

"_Juliet."_

"Very good, Nate. I told you we'd be speaking again. Now, here is where we begin to play."

**~to be continued~**

**A/N: **I have to point out that these conspirators are _really _misguided at best, if not just plain _stupid_. First, they decide to kidnap and murder Jenny the night that Nate proposes, which is bad enough. Nate is... well, our Nate, but he's still incredibly rich, well-connected, has friends all over the city, and has the propensity to get violent when people he loves are threatened. If I've done nothing else for 14 chapters, I hope I've shown how much Nate Archibald loves Jenny Humphrey in this story.

But on top of that, they've kidnapped _Blair? _Now you just don't have Nate, not to mention Dan and Rufus on your case... I kept thinking as I was writing the ending of this, _oh shit, wait until Chuck finds out. _His _wife _and _soulmate. _The _mother of his son, _who is currently _pregnant with their next child. _And these people think they're going to actually _kidnap _and _murder _her? And get away with it? Really?

Then, too, these people are in trouble even before Nate, Chuck, and the rest figure out what's going on. Because the _last _person you want to have as a hostage is Blair Waldorf Bass, whose own husband acknowledged her as a criminal mastermind of the first order. Love Blair, love her dearly, but the girl is _not _going to be some weeping damsel in distress...

_There will be blood._

I also feel really, really sorry for Johnny Dooley, because between Nate and Chuck, it's not certain that the poor kid's going to make it to Chapter 15. We'll learn more about his doppelgänger next time, find out what Juliet has to do with this, and whether she's working alone.

By the way, I had no idea that Jenny was going to accept Nate's proposal. According to my outline, _she says no. _But that girl had other ideas... which frustrated me and held up the chapter! It would have been _so _dramatic if she'd said _no _to Nate before she was kidnapped. I had this dramatic breakup scene playing on repeat in my head, and couldn't wait for the angst. But every time I wrote (and rewrote!), Jenny says yes. Ah well...

(ETA: Here's a YouTube rendition of the a cappella version of "Wonderful Tonight" that gave me the idea for the proposal: youtube DOT com / watch?v=ItnQ4VefqtE - I thought it was cute!)

Many, many thanks to my reviewers since the posting of Chapter 13: **Delena 1864, meperez98, Donna L. Crawford, MayisGJ, ThatOneCellist, fan, Seph Meadowes, maryl, MissCMorland, RauhlPrincess, atomicseasoning, aliMmiller, SusanXG, dshh, Guest (x4), notoutforawalk, doris, jrg33, 9tuby9, **and** Kinky1. **Everything I do, I do it for you!

Next time, we'll have a lineup of the _unusual _suspects. Is this William Vanderbilt's doing? Would Tripp or Maureen actually resort to _murder? _Do you trust Anne Archibald? What about P.J. Buckley, who was being so "helpful" by revealing the sextape to Nate? Vanessa hasn't been seen since the interview... is this her final revenge? Or is there someone else? Tell me in your reviews who you think is responsible.

In the next chapter, Jackgina are back, and Derena go into sleuthing mode. Pope and Associates make another appearance. And Nate and Chuck get to kick some _ass_. You don't want to miss it!

Until then...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	15. The Unusual Suspects

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 15 – The Unusual Suspects**

Nate felt as if he was living in the middle of a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. They were in Chuck's office suite at Bass Industries. It was six-thirty in the morning, the day after Valentine's Day, and he'd been awake for nearly twenty-four hours.

As terrible as he looked just then, Nate knew that his best friend looked even worse. (Were there actually hints of _gray hair _at Chuck's temples_, _or was that the lighting?) He might have worried less if Chuck had taken a sip of even one of the _three_ tumblers of Scotch his harried assistant had poured for him... but he hadn't. Chuck Bass, who prided himself on being impeccably groomed, on never having a hair out of place, looked nearly homeless, with his shirttail untucked, his tie removed, his hair standing on end, and a five o' clock shadow.

Serena, who was making calls, was rocking the worst bedhead Nate had ever seen on her since childhood. The bags under her eyes were partially obscured by the dainty specs perched on the end of her nose (and since when did Serena wear _glasses? _Were they all getting old before their time? _Live fast, die young?)_.

Nate stopped the thought cold. His mind was playing tricks on him. He blinked, then looked away from his childhood friends.

Dan was in the corner, talking to the police captain, giving him more information about Jenny that Nate was embarrassed not to know... _how _could he not know his own fiancée's blood type? Whether or not she'd ever had dental work done? Yet her brother knew, and insisted that their parents _not _be told... yet.

That was an agreement they'd all come to very early on. _Don't tell any of the parents. _Nate thought about Jenny's mother, fighting to rid her body of the cancer that had ravaged it. Her father, to whom Nate had just promised that he'd take care of his daughter forever. And he couldn't even _think _about Blair's parents or stepdads...

...or Henry, left at the Bass townhouse in Dorota's care. Dorota was not told anything, because, as Chuck said, she would worry far too much and _their son was not to know anything about this..._

Or the unborn child Blair carried.

Nate slumped against the doorjamb, feeling helpless. The instructions from Juliet had been clear. Ten million dollars in unmarked bills, at noon, at the Bethesda Fountain, and _maybe _they'd see Jenny and Blair again.

The money wasn't a problem. Chuck had it within an hour of Juliet's call, and Nate had tried calling back, only to find that the number was disconnected.

So there was nothing to do but wait...

...and enlist a little backup. For Nate was still a client of Pope and Associates, and around one in the morning, Serena had made the call. Olivia and her team said they'd drive up and be in New York by dawn, but Chuck sent a Bass jet instead.

"We _will _get them back," said Olivia firmly over the speakerphone, "one way or another."

"Damn it, Olivia, we need them back _alive," _Chuck snapped.

"They're worth more to whoever's doing this alive than dead," the fixer assured them. "Whatever you do, you _cannot _allow them to get into your heads..."

But it was too late for that.

The elevator rang. Nate peeked out of Chuck's office suite door and into the lobby dully, a small part of him hoping to see Jenny, or Jenny and Blair, step off the elevator. But it was just Eric, and Ron...

"Sorry we're late," said Eric, coming into the office. "There was construction on the highway..."

Serena looked up, shaking her head. "Eric, you shouldn't have come."

"There's no way I'd stay in Cambridge with what's going on. We're here."

Chuck's wild eyes flew to his brother. "You didn't tell Lily..."

"Mom doesn't know a thing, Chuck. Remember, I've been Lily van der Woodsen's son all my life." He turned to Ron. "Hey, could you..."

Ron squeezed his hand. "It's already done. Does everyone take it black?"

"Mostly... just bring some packets of cream and sugar. And whatever bagels you can find. Thanks."

Ron disappeared, and the police captain left, saying he wanted to get back to Waldorf to supervise the investigation. Eric came to sit with his sister.

"What have you found out?"

"No one's seen anything," Serena replied wearily. "Of course, I couldn't tell them anything much, but I think it's a dead end. We've just got to wait until Juliet makes her next move."

Dan let out a deep breath. "That's more than five and a half hours from now, babe," he groaned pitifully. "Every hour, things get worse..."

Nate glared at him. Chuck roared, "Dan? _Shut up, _no one wants to hear that!"

"Hey, he didn't mean anything by it!" Serena screamed, jumping up to defend her husband. "Don't you think he's worried too?"

"Oh yeah, of course he is! Especially since _his wife _is sitting right here next to him, safe and sound!"

"What? _Chuck, _Jenny is Dan's _sister! _Stop yelling, we're all scared to death!"

There was silence. Chuck's hands went back to his hair.

"There's got to be _something. _Something we've overlooked..."

Nate shook his head. "We've had the same conversation, over and over again, for hours..."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT, NATHANIEL?" Chuck shouted. "WHILE WE SIT HERE TWIDDLING OUR THUMBS, BLAIR COULD BE... she could be..."

"She's not," Dan insisted, voice quavering, coming up to lay a hand on Chuck's shoulder... knowing that he was risking getting pummeled into the ground. And Chuck did shrug him off, but he moved away, not unkindly, collapsing into a chair, his head in his hands.

"You don't know that."

"I do know that, and so do you. We know that, Chuck, because your wife is _the _most shrewd and cunning woman in all of New York City. And I know that because I have faith in my sister, who's tough and who can think her way out of _anything. _This is bad... but we _will _find them... they _will _be fine... and we _will _make whoever did this to them regret it."

"Dan, do you really believe that?" asked Serena. Her voice was very small. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I believe it," he said, kissing her softly. "_You _need to believe it. So do you, Chuck... and Nate, you need to know this isn't your fault."

"It's my fault, and nothing you say can change that, Dan."

Nate didn't even recognize his own voice. His throat felt parched as he rasped.

"I trusted Johnny with my life, the life of one of my best friends... _and _the life of the woman I love! He knew everything about me. _Everything..."_

"Where is the asshole now?" murmured Chuck in a frozen tone, looking very much as if he'd snap Johnny's neck if he were anywhere around.

"The police arrested him, took him in for questioning. He kept babbling on and on about some guy or the other, but it's clear that he's been seeing Juliet for at least a month or two, all while never breathing a word about it to me. No wonder he didn't want to come to DC with us. He probably delivered the girls right into her hands."

Nate felt so guilty. Chuck and Blair had been right all along. He had been such a fool! And now, not only was one of his best friends in danger...

...he'd sent the woman he loved right into the middle of it as well.

If anything happened to Jenny, anything at all, Nate didn't see how he could go on living.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny opened her eyes, feeling very groggy. It was pitch black wherever she was, and very, very cold... almost as if she'd been sitting inside a refrigerator. Her shoes were still on her feet, but when she stepped down, she could sense the hard, cold floor beneath her soles. She seemed to be sitting in a metal folding chair that she was tied to. And there was a gag in her mouth.

She moaned a tiny bit, only to hear a familiar voice.

"_Shhh," _Blair whispered hoarsely. "They'll hear you."

Jenny couldn't speak because of the gag. Trying not to panic, her breathing nonetheless quickened...

"Mine was a little loose. Nod up and down, but _slowly... _we don't want these guys coming back, at least not yet."

She did as Blair said. Whether it took five minutes or ten, Jenny never afterward knew, but eventually, the gag was around her neck.

"Where are we, Blair?" she whispered.

"I don't know. When I came to, we were already in this room."

"Just us?"

"Us... and Vanessa."

"_Vanessa?"_

"_Shhhh..._ Jenny, we're in _grave_ danger. They only gagged us and shut off the lights when I struggled, but I saw enough. The people here are armed to the teeth. I've never seen anything like this place... and there's _blood _on the walls... can't you smell it?"

Jenny's very veins froze. "I can now," she said quietly.

"Yes. It looked to be something like a meat locker, although thank God it's not quite as cold as that. Jenny, I think someone has a contract to kill us," Blair continued. "Why we're still alive, I don't know..."

"But _why?"_

"To destroy Nate. They know that losing you will end him. Gathering from what they said when they thought I was knocked out, the original contract was for _you, _but they got me instead when I was the one who stayed at Waldorf. For some reason, they thought you were the one who was working late. I think they've asked Chuck for ransom..." Jenny heard Blair shudder, _clearly _heartbroken. "I'm so scared for my husband, J. We have Henry, Chuck _has _to be okay... he _can't _lose it..."

"He will be, Blair. But I don't understand. You said Vanessa's here..."

"She is. Out cold, looks as if they beat her badly. They called her a treacherous bitch. I gather she was part of this initially, but balked when she learned about the murder plot..." Blair trailed off. "J, we _can't _die. We have _got_ to think of something."

"Blair, I'm _scared."_

"I know, J. But you can't be. Later, after we're back with our men and our families, we can deal with the PTSD. I've even got a good therapist I can recommend! But right now, we have to _act, _not _think. _I can't think about what that _drug _they gave me might have done to my poor, sweet baby... and _you _can't think about what Nate is going through, especially after you told him no tonight..."

"But I told him yes."

She heard Blair sigh softly. "Oh, thank _God, _I told Chuck you'd come to your senses. That's good, then... something for him to hold on to..."

But Jenny was wiggling her fingers to alleviate the discomfort from them being tied up. She realized something.

"Oh, no! My ring..."

"Sweetie, they took all our jewelry," Blair told her gently. "Of course they would, these types always do. But you can't worry about that. Once we get out of this, Nate will buy you a ring for every finger if you want it. We have to have a plan, and we have to act on it."

There were footfalls in the hall outside. Jenny's very blood curdled.

"Element of surprise," instructed Blair, voice quavering. "J, I need you to do your very best acting for me. Pretend that you're still unconscious."

"What?"

"They know I've come to, but they don't know that you have, too. Whatever you do, whatever you hear, do _not _respond, okay?"

A single tear fell from Jenny's eye. "B? Are we really going to be okay?"

"Yes, we will," said Blair, like the mother she was. "For so many people's sakes, dear, we have to be. Now, be _very, very still..._"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What are we going to tell Eleanor?" asked Serena.

It was eight in the morning. Serena hung up Chuck's desk phone, having told Clemence that her boss was indisposed, and that the Waldorf fashion show would have to be cancelled and rescheduled. It was a PR disaster of gigantic proportions, risked lawsuits for breach of contract, and would be a huge blow to the house. However, Chuck had made the decision to shut everything down about fifteen minutes before.

"Anything but the truth, sis," said Chuck wearily. "You think of something. Because I cannot, _will not _tell my mother-in-law _anything _until I have Blair back."

"Agreed," said Dan, standing up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Call Olivia Pope and ask her _where the fuck she and her band of merry men _are! I sent that jet six hours ago... remind her exactly _how much _we pay her firm per year..."

"I'm right here, _Charles," _said Olivia firmly, filing into the office with her team right behind her. "Until you or one of your industry friends invent a real teleporter? I can only move as fast as two legs can carry me." She looked around. "Where is Johnny Dooley?"

"In the tank," Nate said dully. "They've questioned him all night... they're going to question him more in a few hours."

Olivia turned to her team. "Abby, Harrison..."

"We're on our way down to the station, Liv," replied Harrison as he and the redhaired woman started out the door. "If he knows anything, he'll talk."

"Liv, you want me to go too?" offered Huck. Nate felt gratified by the man's demeanor and tone. This Huck dude was the kind of man you wanted on your side at a time like this.

"No. I need you to come with me to the _Spectator. _You too, Nate. Stephen?"

"Yes, ma'am?" said a tall guy with a British accent who hadn't been at the Glass Box on the night of Vanessa's interview.

"I need you to go with Dan and Serena up to Stowe. Go as fast as you can... if Mr. Bass lets you take his jet, that would be best. I need you to go get Anais Abrams, and her grandparents Gabriella and Arlo. And we need stealth because Vanessa Abrams has been missing since you _lost _her after the interview."

"Liv, I told you I was sorry about that..."

"Be sorry _after _we've recovered Vanessa alive and breathing, Steve. Quinn, stay here with Chuck, Eric, and Eric's boyfriend." She turned to her longtime client. "Chuck, I need you to have a change of clothes sent over, and I need you to _pull yourself together. _You need to go through your morning as scheduled."

"_What? _Fuck that, Olivia, it's my _wife_ we're talking about..."

"I will get your wife back."

"And you want me to sit in this office and _pretend _as if this is just an ordinary day at Bass Industries?"

"Yes."

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, OLIVIA? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! BLAIR IS... SHE'S..."

Chuck couldn't even continue. Nate watched, horrified, as his best friend crumpled up completely, not even caring who was in the room. Not weeping but even worse. Charles Bartholomew Bass, one of the most powerful men on the planet, was now in a place beyond tears.

Olivia went to stand before him, as if she'd done this a thousand times before... but somehow, as if Chuck was their only client she'd ever had.

"_Charles. _I am going to get your Blair back. Do you hear me? I do _not _make promises I cannot keep. The pieces of this puzzle are almost together in my mind, but I just need to check on one thing at the _Spectator, _and then we're going to go get her, and Jenny, and Vanessa, and _they will be all right._"

Chuck just _stared _at her. As if he wanted her to drop dead.

Olivia didn't flinch.

Chuck turned away.

"Okay."

She turned to Serena. "Serena, I need you to call Eleanor and tell her that Blair is very sick. Tell her that she caught Henry's flu, and that she's resting. Also, tell her that Jenny broke her leg and is recovering in the hospital... be _vague _about which one... just tell her anything. In fact, you and Dan drop by there _after _you come back from Stowe. Keep her calm."

Olivia looked around.

"Okay, so everyone's got their instructions, right? You have _got _to trust me. I know this situation looks bad, even downright scary, but my team and I have seen worse." She pointed. "Nate, Huck... come with me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny knew it when the lights went up, because the color that she could see from beneath her closed eyelids went from black to orange.

"Still awake?" drawled a sneering voice. "I see you've got that gag off."

"I didn't think you meant to strangle me." Blair's voice was calm and even. _How could she be so cool? _Jenny wondered, admiring her all over again.

"It serves my purpose just as well. Well, I hope you're enjoying your last few hours here on this earth. After you're gone, all of our problems will be at an end."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what story I always liked?" the man continued. "The story of the Romanovs. Do you remember it?"

Blair's voice dripped ice. "I don't recall."

"Bunch of snooty rich motherfuckers who thought it was a great idea to lord it over people. The people rose up, kicked them out, imprisoned them... and they ended up having their _blue-blooded _brains scattered all over a basement wall. Sounds like a good ending to me."

"If that's really your purpose," said Blair, voice quavering (but only a little), "then let my friends go. I'm the only one here from the social class you hate."

"Not a chance. We kill you, we destroy Chuck Bass. We kill _them _and _you, _we end Nate Archibald. Just think, your murder will be front page headline news for _weeks. _Maybe that husband of yours will follow in his father's footsteps and jump off a building. Maybe Archibald will follow in _his _father's footsteps and lose himself in the drugs... and maybe someone sells him a bad hit. It's so perfect, it's almost beautiful."

"I just don't get why you hate us."

But Blair trailed off and gasped. Jenny heard several sets of heavy footfalls on the pavement.

"_You!" _she screamed.

Another voice, the voice of Johnny Dooley, the cold voice from the car that had presumably brought them there, cut into Blair's.

"Gag her again... _tightly."_

And soon, Blair's screams were muffled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Nate, _sit down."_

He did so. This couldn't be happening to him, he thought. Soon, his alarm would go off, and he'd roll over, open his eyes, and see Jenny's sparkling blue ones, and hear her sleepy laugh. He'd pull her close for a good morning kiss, then try for more (sometimes he got lucky, sometimes she hit him with a pillow, _insisting _that they'd be late). She'd tell him to "come on" and start running his shower before slipping on a robe and heading to the kitchen to pull together a quick breakfast...

"_Snap out of it, _Nate,_" _Olivia said sharply. "I need you to _focus_. You have a dozen employees on the other side of your office door, and the last thing we want to do is to alert them to the fact that _anything _is wrong. So tell me. When was the last time you saw Johnny Dooley yesterday?"

"I don't know... it was right before I left to get Jenny. Maybe around six-thirty."

"What was he doing?"

"Meeting with my managing editor, Johanna Piper."

"When did Johanna say he left?"

"She said they finished a little before nine."

"Were there others here?"

"I don't know."

"_Nate, _you have to do better than that."

"I guess... well, you'd have production staff, copy editors, a lot of others around."

Olivia turned to Huck. "Go outside and start asking people when they've last seen Johnny."

"Already done," said the man, walking out and shutting the door behind him. Olivia turned back to Nate, arms folded.

"Nate, I need you to listen to me. Johnny is innocent. He's being used as a fall guy for someone else."

"I saw him on that tape! I saw what he did to Blair and Jenny!"

"Johnny didn't do it, Nate. Again, _listen to me._ Did Johnny ever mention that he had a brother?"

Nate had to stop and think. His PA knew so much about him and his life, yet Nate knew less about Johnny's people.

"Yeah, I think he did... Jimmy, I think he said his name was..."

"Did he ever tell you anything about him?"

"Um... not much. They grew up together. Johnny got a college scholarship to study journalism. Jimmy went for a career in the military. They used to be close, but Johnny said he hadn't seen him for many years..." Nate trailed off, remembering the night he'd talked to Johnny in DC. "Until..."

"Until last week," finished Olivia. "Nate, Johnny and Jimmy are brothers. Whoever is doing this... and I have my sources working, but I almost think I know who... whoever did this hired _Jimmy _to kidnap the women. You don't know this, but after Jimmy was discharged from the military, he worked for Blackwater in the Middle East for a while. A quick and dirty job like this would be easy for someone with his background."

"Kidnapping and blackmail?"

"It's what they do. They get a cut of the ransom, and you get Jenny and Blair back... maybe Vanessa, if as I suspect they're holding her too."

Nate exhaled. It was still an awful situation, but if he had guarantees that the girls would be all right...

"Thanks, Liv."

"Don't thank me yet. It's not over."

"I know. What I want to know is this. Why is my own family doing this to me?"

Olivia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Liv, I know it's my grandfather who's behind everything. He burned down my warehouse so I'd come to him for help. He paid someone to rough me up so I'd back down from running before he thought I was ready. He hired people to spy on me so he'd know my every move. William Vanderbilt _hates _losing control..."

"But I hate losing my grandson even more. It breaks my heart to think that you believe the worst of me, Nathaniel."

Nate looked up.

His grandfather – tall, thin, and gray - was standing at his office door.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The gig was up when Jenny was being slapped awake. She screamed against her gag...

"Wake up, bitch! It's nearly over for you. I wouldn't want you to miss the fun."

Jenny's eyes opened to a room that was filled with a dozen men. All but two were armed to the teeth. One was the Johnny Dooley lookalike who Jenny guessed was his brother. The other was a stranger.

She looked to her left. Blair was struggling against her gag, eyes wide with terror. To her right, a very bruised Vanessa was still slumped in her chair.

The unarmed stranger approached Jenny.

"Why, I don't believe we've met," he said. "What a shame, especially since your boyfriend is one of the people I hate most in the world. Allow me to introduce myself."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As William Vanderbilt came into the office, Nate jumped up. He opened up his desk drawer, pulled out the authentic Colt he kept there, and pointed it at his grandfather.

"_Nate," _snapped Olivia. "What are you doing?"

William held up his hands. "Are you really going to shoot me?"

"If so much as a _hair _on Jenny's or Blair's heads has been touched? I'll do far more than just shoot."

"I know what you think of me, Nathaniel. I know that you and I haven't seen eye to eye for a very long time. You don't approve of me or my methods. But I'm not behind any of this..."

"I don't believe that for a second!"

"Nathaniel, stop this_. I love you!_ I didn't do this, I know who did, and we _don't _have much time to stop them." He held his hands out. "Nate... _please."_

Slowly, Nate lowered the pistol. He placed it on the desk.

"Start talking."

"It's a set up. An excellent gambit, if you ask me... designed to tear the Vanderbilt family completely apart. I'm not behind this, neither is Tripp, and despite the pitiful humiliation she tried to pull at the Women's League last month, I don't think Maureen is, either, although I can't verify that."

Nate exhaled. "Then who..."

He never finished his sentence. Huck burst into the office, a picture frame in his hands.

"Sorry, Liv, but this is urgent." He turned to Nate. "Is _this _Johnny Dooley?"

Olivia glanced up and answered for him. "I forgot you didn't meet him when we were here last week... but yes, that's him."

"_Liv. _He's one of _us."_

"Pope and Associates?" asked Nate, totally confused.

Huck shook his head. "No. I didn't know his real name, this Jimmy Dooley. But I know him. Liv, he's _one of us."_

Olivia's confident demeanor broke. Her eyes widened, and the famous fixer seemed almost breathless for a second.

"Oh, my God! This is not kidnapping, it's a hit! _Huck!_"

"I'm gone," he assured her. "Don't you worry, Liv, I'll find him and I'll stop him."

"What do you mean?" asked Nate, turning to his grandfather. "Grandfather, what is she talking about?"

"What I feared most," William replied. "And we don't have much time."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Remove their gags," said the man. He was the owner of the Southern drawl that had sparred with Blair earlier. "There's not much more they can do to us, especially since Holden here's forced our hand."

As soon as Blair's was removed, she spat.

"I should have _known _that a filthy _Buckley _was behind this! You think you're some righteous posse of Texas justice, Jed, but you are the most despicable people I've ever known!"

"Feeling's mutual, darlin'," he sneered. "If you want to know what 'despicable' is, ask your husband's best friend what happened to my uncle."

"Nate didn't do anything to your uncle," Jenny said, coughing to get the horrible gag-taste out of her mouth. "Stop lying."

"Poor little thing. You have _no _idea what you're aspiring to, do you? The Vanderbilts make us out to be beasts, when _they _were responsible for the plane crash that killed P.J.'s father in 1986!"

Jenny frowned. "But P.J. warned Nate about someone trying to set him up..."

"My dumb cousin got cold feet," snapped Jed Buckley. "He was supposed to _release _that tape, not give it to a thieving Vanderbilt! Nate Archibald, whose great-grandfather drove _ours _into bankruptcy! But God don't like ugly... my grandfather struck oil, and now we can buy _and _sell the Vanderbilts..."

"Money can't buy class," snapped Blair.

"Oh, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, _Mrs. Bass? _You and your upstart _husband _and his _dirty money... _but you don't want to know about that while you dine on fine china, would you? While your _pansy _of a father rebuilt your family fortune by litigating against Buckley interests, often, as outside corporate counsel for Bass Industries?

"And _your man,_ little lady,_" _he continued, circling Jenny's chair, "is the son of quite the father. A crackhead who gambled away many a family's fortune. How soon people forget."

"So that means we have to _die?" _ asked Jenny. "That makes no sense."

"It makes complete sense to me," said the other man. "Of course, we thought we'd just get the ransom, rough you up... have a little fun, too... such a pretty little thing, Archibald would _never _be able to get over it... but you've seen our faces, know too much..."

"Holden_, shut up_."

"Now Jed, just wait a minute. You've had your say, let me have mine."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I should have believed Johnny when he told me he didn't have anything to do with it," Nate said remorsefully as they drove in the back of William's limo to the police station. "All I could think about was the fact that Jenny was gone."

"Don't beat yourself up," said his grandfather. "I hold myself responsible for all this."

"How? You said it wasn't you..."

"I should have supported you from the beginning, and I should have told you the extent to which we've warred with the Buckleys. I can't help it, I..." He trailed off. "In my eyes, in many ways, Anne is still my little girl. And you're her son. I'd written you off as a petulant teenager long ago, thought you'd be content to run your magazine and not cause any trouble. But sometime between now and then, Nathaniel, you've become a man. Your own man."

Nate shook his head. "A man wouldn't have gotten himself into this situation."

"No. A man makes mistakes... but a real man, a _good_ man corrects them. That's what you're trying to do."

"I know, but not everything can be erased." He let out a puff of air. "If anything happens to Jenny..."

"Nothing will. Olivia's team is on their way, but so is mine. You have my resources and my support from now on, Nate, in everything that you do."

"I..." He trailed off. "I need to make things right with Tripp."

"Your cousin knows that you love him deep down, Nate. Things went badly between the two of you because of me. It's how my own father raised me... you know, I always felt that Chip and Howard were always too mild-mannered to be role models for such strong-willed boys. I thought I'd pick up the slack for your fathers' weaknesses, prepare you both for your roles in the world. But instead you turned on each other."

"Yeah."

"After this is over... and it _will _be over soon... I will do what I can to help you and Tripp salvage things. But don't cut him out, Nate. He's going through some rough times, and he's going to have to figure out what to do about Maureen. He needs you."

Nate stared out of the window. "Maybe."

William's hand rested on Nate's knee. "You know, I'd hoped that the two of you would be like Joe Kennedy's boys were in my own youth... although I probably won't live to see it, a President Nate Archibald and an Attorney General Tripp Vanderbilt could do a lot of good for the country... and would make our family very proud. That's been my dream for a long time."

"You never know," said Nate. "Anyway, I can't think about that until Jenny, Blair, and Vanessa are okay. Let's hope Johnny can help us figure out where they are."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair was frowning. "Holden... wait a minute... _you're Holden Doyle!"_

"One and the same. And the pleasure is _not _mine, _Blair Bass._"

Blair was shaking her head. "But you're the son of a sitting Senator! You can't commit murder!"

"Murder? Oh, darlin', that's child's play when your Daddy's the most powerful man in Congress. You call it murder, I call it 'cleaning up after yourself.'"

"You can't be saying that your father thinks it's okay to murder three _women _in cold blood."

"You want to talk about blood? My _father," _sneered Holden, "will do anything to prevent a man with Vanderbilt blood from becoming Governor of New York! Your friend Nate's family _stole _the Presidency away from my mother's family _four times _in the past century and a half..."

"That's right, your mother _is _a Buckley. _God." _Blair turned to Jenny. "We should've let Texas form their own damned Republic."

Jenny was shaking her head. "Why can't you just let us go?" she asked quietly. "We'll do whatever you want us to..."

"Oh, but your demise is the only thing that will give us what we want. We want to ensure that young Nate Archibald... _rethinks _this running for office business. A nice and easy triple murder of the three of you will haunt him for the rest of his _life..."_

"Even better than Chappaquiddick," added Jed Buckley. "Genius. This way, we won't even have to deal with his ass in the House or the Senate, the way Uncle Hollis had to put up with Teddy Kennedy."

"So you burned down the _Spectator _warehouse," said Blair. "You admit it."

"Of course we did. But that idiot Archibald didn't take that hint. He didn't even take the hint when we had a couple of our boys knock him around. So we had to figure out what _would _matter to him." He leered at Jenny. "And that's _you, _darlin'. Those surveillance tapes revealed where his heart truly lies."

"Surprised the hell out of me," Holden Doyle sneered. "I just _knew _that boy was gay."

"I did too," snorted Jed. "After he sees what we do to her, his pansy ass may reconsider the whole women thing entirely..."

"Actually, gentlemen, that's not how I operate."

The man who looked just like Johnny Dooley walked back into the room.

"Now you just hold on one minute, James," Jed said to him. "My money, my rules."

"Excuse me, but you paid me handsomely for a clean job," said Jimmy Dooley. "I'm the executioner, which means _I _am the judge and jury."

His cold gaze fell on Blair, Jenny, and the still-unconscious Vanessa.

"No one will ever find them once I'm through."

"Wait a minute! That wasn't the plan!"

And two women walked into the already crowded space. The one who had spoken was Juliet.

The other was one that made Jenny _and _Blair gasp.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea to me. I say we get on with it. Time waits on no one," said Maureen Vanderbilt.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

After bailing Johnny out of jail, Nate and his grandfather William went back to the _Spectator _to regroup. Joining them were Olivia, Abby, and Harrison from Pope and Associates. Dan and Serena called just as they boarded the plane for Stowe, having called to alert the Abramses about their arrival. Eric called to say that he and Ron were bringing Chuck over, and that Jack and Georgina, who had been in Miami on business when Serena reached them the night before, were on their way, too.

"Thank you for believing me, Arch," said his assistant quietly once they were all back in Nate's office. (The staff stared, and Karen looked like she was going to interrogate her boss further, but Nate sent her off to get brunch for the floor.) Johnny looked as if he'd aged a hundred years overnight.

Nate clapped his shoulder. "I jumped to conclusions. I should have known you wouldn't do that to me..."

"I would _never," _he said fervently. "I can't believe my own brother used me like that. And that girl! I should've known that a girl that beautiful would _never _date a guy like me..."

"Listen," Nate said firmly. "That girl, Juliet? She's beautiful on the outside, but inside, she's a _snake. _I believed her too, once. You don't want anything to do with a girl like that. You're way better than she is."

"She wanted to know everything about you and Miss H, Arch. I don't like talking much about work with outsiders, that's not me, but I... I may have had a few too many to drink. And whenever I was with her, my drinks were _so _strong. She showed me a good time... I was such a _fool..."_

"Hey. Once upon a time, she had me fooled too," said Nate. "But what's this about your brother? Liv here says he was CIA."

"I don't know anything about that," Johnny said. "Jimmy and I hadn't talked much for like ten _years. _There were whole stretches of time when he lost touch with all of us, and Mom would worry. When he called a few weeks ago, I was so thrilled. He's been staying with me while he was in New York, but I never talked with him about work..."

"You didn't have to," said Olivia, more gently than her usual no-nonsense tone. "A trained assassin notices _everything. _He studied things through you, and he also had surveillance set up in Nate and Jenny's apartment. I'm sure he was able to get access without question because he looks like you."

"_Are _you twins?" asked Nate.

"No," said Johnny. "We're a year apart. But we look almost exactly alike. My mom says our family genes run strong. I... I didn't _think _to tell you 'oh, hey, Arch? You know that brother I talk about once every blue moon? He looks like me.'"

"It's just a lucky coincidence," said Olivia, "which makes this situation more dangerous. But... now that I think of it, the fact that your brother looks just like you may have actually saved Blair and Jenny's lives. It's why they trusted him enough to be taken to a second location. Other clients' encounters with that unit haven't been so lucky." Her phone rang and she picked it up. "What is it, Huck? Hold on, I'll check."

Olivia turned to Nate. "Do you have something that Jenny's worn recently? Not at home, but here?"

He looked around. "I... hold on, let me think..."

His eyes darted around the office. Sure, if they were at home, there were a thousand items that qualified. She even had a locker at Waldorf...

Then he saw them. The boots.

_Come on, Jenny, I want you to see New York._

_Hey, I know New York! I was born here._

_No... I want you to see _my _New York._

"Those boots in the corner," he said quickly. "Two days ago, she was stressing over the show, and so after work, we went for a walk. I bought her those boots and socks to wear because she's always in _heels, _and I just keep them here at the office. But it's been forty-eight hours..."

"It's enough. Come on, Huck's got a lead... and the police have dogs. We'll meet Chuck and the rest on the way."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You really are the most crazy bitch I've ever met, Maureen," Blair said matter-of-factly. "And to think that I actually wanted to be a bridesmaid in your wedding!"

"Your thirst for power always did blind you, Blair Waldorf... as well as your need for adulation," Maureen snarked back. "It's too bad you're going to pay for it with your life."

"Maureen, you can't think you're going to get away with this. Whether I die or not, when Chuck finds out what you've done, he is going to _atomize _you. And Nate, William, and even Tripp will take care of what's left."

"Oh, but see, you will be dead..."

"Look, this isn't what I signed up for." Juliet was shaking her head. "Maureen, when you contacted me and asked me to use my Washington connections to get in touch with Senator Doyle's son and his best friend, you said you were going to do a _kidnapping _scare..."

"They know too much," snapped Holden. "They've seen our faces. What, do you want to start the next Civil War, young lady?"

"Oh, that war started the _second _you touched me," Blair assured him. "You chose the wrong three women to kidnap."

Juliet was shaking her head and backing away. "I don't feel comfortable with this anymore..."

To her credit, Juliet looked as if she was going to make a run for it. But two of the armed guards grabbed her roughly.

"Unless you want to end up like _her," _sneered Jed, indicating Vanessa, "you'll shut up and go along with it."

Juliet was horrified.

"Maureen, you _lied _to me! I shouldn't have trusted you... you keep sneering about Jenny Humphrey being a shameless striver, but you're the most shameless of all! Maureen Copley from Connecticut, who used to date my brother Ben! You're..."

"Tie her up," snapped Maureen. "Gag her."

"You should have never trusted her," said the sinister-looking Dooley brother.

"She almost killed Serena van der Woodsen seven years ago," Maureen complained. "How was I supposed to know she didn't have the stomach for this?"

Blair clucked her tongue. "So now, you've got _four _of us to get rid of. My, my. Seems like this job is getting messier and messier..."

Holden Doyle rushed over and slapped Blair. Hard.

"Shut _up, _bitch!"

When Jenny saw the trickle of blood at the corner of Blair's lips, she knew she had to act.

Somehow, she had to get her hands free.

And she had to do _something._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Thank you, Carter. Give your best to your father for me."

William hung up the phone. Olivia, Nate, Abby, and Harrison all stared at the older man. They were on their way to rendezvous with Chuck's group before heading to one of a number of sites where the women might be held.

He sighed.

"It gets worse. Carter Baizen says that not only is Jed Buckley a sadistic bastard, his best friend is a sociopath. _And _he's sure he's involved, which shocks me, because the boy is the son of a sitting Senator."

"_What?" _said Olivia. "Which one?"

William stared at the beautiful black woman. "Why, Hollis Doyle of Texas."

"Stop the car."

Nate stared at her. "What's going on?"

But Olivia was rapping on the partition. "Driver, _stop the car."_

He did, pulling over on the side of the highway. Olivia jumped out. Abby and Harrison tried to follow her, but she snapped, "_Stay here."_

Nate peered out the window as Olivia paced on the shoulder, barking at someone on the phone. He turned back to his grandfather and the associates.

"What's with her?"

"Hollis was part of the Grant 2016 presidential campaign committee," Abby explained. "The inner circle... and Liv was on the team, too. She's likely calling someone with access to Hollis."

"Who will be able to tell her where his son is," Harrison finished.

Nate shook his head. "Why would he do that?"

"Because Liv," said Harrison, "can get _anything _out of _anyone. _This is a good break for us. See, she told you she'd come through."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_This is a good break, _thought Jenny. The armed guards were still in the room, but not paying attention to the four women, who were clearly bound and going nowhere. Meanwhile, the conspirators were arguing in the hallway about what to do next. Maureen and Holden wanted the Dooley assassin to do his job, _now. _Jed was arguing for caution and prudence, especially given the complex situation. The Johnny Dooley look-alike seemed impatient and kept glancing back through the window, coldly.

And Jenny's hands were nearly untied. Slender wrists and thin fingers were always difficult to keep bound, and one of the nails on the back of her chair had been very effective.

But she wasn't sure about what to do once she was free. Her legs were still tied together...

Next to her, Vanessa was stirring. She opened one blue eye in her swollen face.

Jenny sent her a look that she hoped was comforting. Sympathetic. Sisterly, even. Whatever else that had gone through Vanessa's mind in Stowe, whatever she'd been offered by the Buckleys and _America Live Tonight _to sell out Nate and ruin him, she hadn't gone through with it... and she almost paid for that with her life, from the looks of it. Jenny felt elated that she'd been right about Dan's best friend. Vanessa, no matter how much she wavered at times, was one of them.

Vanessa smiled wanly, as much as she could in her condition.

Then she closed her eyes again.

Next, Jenny turned to look at Blair. It seemed as if the final slap had broken the queen bee's spirit a little. Tears streamed down her boss's beautiful face.

Jenny felt horrible. Then she was _furious. _How dare that beast _touch _her? She was Blair Waldorf Bass, _dammit_, the woman Jenny had spent a lifetime loving, hating, wanting approval from, and wanting to befriend. The Maureens and Jeds and Hollises of the world weren't even fit to clean her toilets!

She coughed once. Blair didn't notice. So Jenny coughed again.

Blair looked over at her.

Jenny's eyes rolled back, indicating that Blair should look at Jenny's chair. She did... and saw that Jenny's hands were loose.

The Waldorf heiress stopped crying.

In her dark eyes, Jenny could see the plan already forming.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Huck, we're almost there... _good," _Olivia said into the phone, as they all hopped out of William's and Chuck's limos at the docks. "I know you work alone... yes, I think they could do that. Just tell them not to get too crazy, you know how they are."

Olivia hung up. Nate and William Vanderbilt, Chuck, Eric, and Ron with Quinn, and Abby and Harrison all stared at her.

"Huck's in. They're here, but I wouldn't want to drive any closer. There's enough traffic so that we're not conspicuous here. Jack and Georgina are with Huck. They're going to set up a diversion, then Huck's going in to get the girls."

Eric visibly exhaled. Nate and Chuck didn't.

"_That's _your plan? You've got a trained CIA assassin near _my _wife and her friend," snapped Chuck, "and that's the plan?"

"Charles, Huck knows what he's doing..."

"I don't care," snapped Chuck. "Come on, Nate..."

"Come on?" Harrison said. "You look like you're going to a board meeting, Mr. Bass, not into a situation like this. Jimmy Dooley's assassinated world leaders, business moguls... much like yourself. Going in is the worst thing you could possibly do."

But Olivia's face had changed.

"Actually," she said slowly, "I don't think it is. I think you _should _go, Chuck."

Now it was William Vanderbilt's turn to look incredulous. "Excuse me, Miss Pope, but what are you talking about?"

"The element of surprise. These women are proxies for the sickos' anger and hatred toward you and Nate. Why not give them what they want, but with plenty of cover? Besides," she indicated Chuck and Nate, "they're both pretty good shots."

"No," said Eric, shaking his head. "It's far too dangerous."

"I agree with the boy," William added. "Nathaniel is my son and my heir. I can't agree to this."

"Grandfather, you have no say. Because I'm going in, too."

They turned around. It was Tripp Vanderbilt.

"What are you doing here?" asked William.

"It's my wife who's behind all this," Tripp replied. He turned to Nate. "You're right, I didn't do enough to stop it. But I want you to know that this time, I'm on your side."

"I know that now," said Nate. "But who called you?"

"I called him to come," Olivia chimed in. "It's his wife in there who masterminded this entire thing. She's always prided herself on being the queen of schemes, but this time, Maureen's gone too far. Holden Doyle has even fewer boundaries than his father, and that's saying something. Jed Buckley is nothing but a billionaire hick. So yes, this is necessary."

"Kitchen sink approach, Liv?" asked Abby.

"More like the Acme anvil," said Harrison, looking at his smartphone. "They deserve it. Daddy Doyle's been covering up his son and nephew's tracks, but from the looks of a quick search? They both like to slap women around..."

Abby's eyes darkened. The pretty, statueseque redhead simply reached inside her mauve trenchcoat...

...and unholstered a _scary-looking _semiautomatic handgun.

"We've got a selection of these in the back," she said to Chuck and Nate. "You can take your pick."

William was _horrified. _"Miss!"

In response, Abby shoved her gun into William's hands.

"Sir, I know you haven't fired one of these yourself since Vietnam, and I respect you for being one of the rich men who actually didn't dodge the draft," said Abby, "but are you coming with us, or should we send you back to the safety of your compound while your _heirs _fight the latest battle in this perpetual _war _between the American Capulets and Montagues?"

William palmed the weapon.

"Lead the way."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The plan was clear. Blair had mouthed every detail to her, twice. Yet Jenny still hesitated.

Suddenly, there was a distant clamor. A few seconds later, it was followed rounds of gunfire.

"Security!" yelled Jed. The guards ran out of the room, guns primed and ready. As soon as the last left, Blair exhaled.

"We've been rescued, J!" she said, clearly elated. "And you too, Vanessa and Juliet, although I don't thank you for getting us into this mess."

"I had no idea they had kidnapping in mind," rasped Vanessa. "The Buckleys contacted me and said all they wanted was a little story so Nate would go away."

"And all Maureen told _me _was that they'd kidnap Jenny," said Juilet, "and all our problems would be solved."

"_Neither _of you are forgiven," snapped Blair. "I'll deal with you both later, _severely. _But we've got to get out of here before we're killed..."

The door flew open.

"Oh, Mrs. Bass, it's _far _too late for that."

And Johnny Dooley came into the room, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

A cord was held taut between his hands.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Just as the group neared the warehouse on the docks, the gunfire stopped. Abby led the group inside of the open door, holding a finger up to her lips. Olivia took up the rear. Everyone looked all around as they entered...

...and saw Jack Bass and Georgina Sparks Bass, looking extremely gleeful. Scattered around the room were more than a dozen scary looking security guards, shot to death.

Neither Jack nor Georgina had so much as a scratch.

"You're welcome," said Jack, in his usual gleeful tone. "Chuck, sorry we didn't make it all the way to Bass Industries, but when we got the location, we thought we'd get here a little early, have some fun."

"A most pleasant pastime, love," Georgina said, sticking her gun back into her handbag, then kissing her husband. "Milo will be sorry he missed it."

"We're grateful you've turned your powers for evil into good," Chuck replied. "Is this all the security they have?"

"No idea, but the fact that they haven't come rushing in here makes me worried about the girls," said Jack. "Should I call the police?"

"_No," _said Chuck and Nate at the same time.

"Absolutely not," Nate added.

"Unless you want the headlines," finished Chuck. "Because when we find them, I won't be responsible for my actions."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_So this is what it's like to die, _Jenny thought for the first couple of seconds after the assassin's cord cut into her neck.

They'd all thought he was going after Blair first. But it wasn't until Jenny tried to _breathe _and found no air that she realized that the assassin was going to carry out his first order – to murder _her._

"I always finish what I've started," he sneered. "Goodbye, Jennifer Humphrey."

Somewhere, far in the distance, Jenny could've sworn she hear Vanessa gasp...

...and Juliet _laugh._

She thought of her mother, battling to stay alive. What would Alison do when she heard about this?

She thought of her father and brother, who would never, ever recover from her loss. One or both of them would have to identify her. Not even the van der Woodsen women would be able to take the sight of her murdered body away from their minds, not in their mortal lifetimes.

That's when she thought about Nate.

And her hands reached back with the last ounce of energy they could muster...

...went for the man's _privates..._

...and _twisted._

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed the assassin, loosening his grip on Jenny's neck. It was enough. The momentum of the motion made Jenny fall backward, chair and all, on top of the assassin...

Suddenly, pain like white lightning stabbed at her side. The assassin had recovered enough to unholster a knife from underneath his clothing and _stab_ her. A sharp blade ripped through delicate pale flesh...

...and it was Jenny's turn to scream.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

In another part of the building, they heard the screams.

"_Blair," _Chuck said in a terrible voice. "Blair – BLAIR!"

They started down the hall, weapons drawn. But then, they heard another scream.

"That's _Jenny." _Nate's voice sounded like it belonged to a stranger.

Olivia, for once, seemed fearful.

"Oh, _God... _HUCK! _Where are you?"_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

How many times the man stabbed at her side as he was trapped under her chair, Jenny didn't know. All she knew was that eventually he was going to get to a vital organ, and it would be over.

It would almost be a relief, she thought. The pain almost didn't hurt anymore. It would be bliss just to let go...

But all of a sudden, the man let out a terrible gurgling sound...

...and the stabbing _stopped._

"You sick _bastard," _said a freed Blair, spitting at the assassin, then rolling Jenny off of him.

Jenny stared at the man as Blair used the bloody knife to quickly free Jenny's ankles.

One of Jenny's custom Louboutin stilettos had been shoved into his Adam's apple. Thanks to Blair Waldorf Bass, the Dooley assassin was now strangling in his own blood.

"Stupid not to take off our shoes," was Blair's assessment. "_Amateurs. _I've been getting free of ropes since Dorota tied me up in my chairs as a toddler so I couldn't throw my famous tantrums... these just took me several hours, because the knots were hard and they took all my rings."

Blair spoke quickly as she ripped the skirt of her expensive dress.

"Not the best, but it'll have to do... J, don't faint_, please_..."

"I'm trying not to," Jenny said, clutching her side. She knew she was losing blood fast. Her voice was as small as a tiny baby's and she felt as if she would pass out at any minute.

"Here, let me bind you up."

"If you free me, I can help you," called out Juliet, who'd watched the entire thing silently.

"So you can finish the job? You were over there _rooting _for this filth! Forget you, _trash," _said Blair, tying her ripped Oscar de la Renta skirt around Jenny. "J, stay awake, that's your only job. Vanessa, you still there?"

"Yes..."

"Can you help pull this tighter? We need to stop the bleeding."

"If you free me."

Blair did so, quickly. Jenny tried her best to stay conscious, no matter how much she wanted to swoon. The blood was soaking Blair's skirt and she could no longer feel any of the wounds.

"Here," said Vanessa, running back over to Jenny, ripping the sweater she wore off. "Let's use the ropes and tie it... and we should lie her on her side, wounds up... and put her legs up on the chair."

Blair seemed gratified.

"At least you're good for _something, _Abrams," she said. "Come on, we've got to keep her alive until we're rescued."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

When the attack came, it came without warning.

Fortunately for the rescue party, they were with professionals. So they returned fire right away.

Unfortunately, both William Vanderbilt and Harrison were shot. A bullet grazed Harrison's side... the experienced Pope and Associates operative moved to stanch the bleeding, but kept firing...

...but it hit the famous family patriarch squarely in the chest.

"_NO!" _yelled Tripp.

Nate just stood there, feeling completely stunned.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"We've got to get out of here," said Blair, as the gunshots sounded again.

Vanessa shook her head. "Jenny's losing too much blood. I'm afraid if we move her, she might die."

"If we don't, we might _all_ die," was Blair's reply. "Come on, there's got to be something we can carry her on... look around..."

Behind them, the assassin clutched at the stiletto cutting into his neck.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Call 911, Abby," said Olivia the second the Buckley's security goons were disposed of. "Stop the bleeding as best you can, the rest of you."

But Nate was ignoring her. Olivia had gotten them this far. It was time to take matters into their own hands.

"Tripp, stay here with Grandfather and the rest," he said. "Chuck, let's go."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Okay, I've got the boxes," said Vanessa, running back over. "Shall we..."

But they were interrupted by a gunshot, and the door opening.

The revived assassin fell back as Huck blew him away... just as he was about to lunge for Blair.

Nate and Chuck followed him into the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_Chuck!"_

For the briefest of moments, Chuck and Blair were still. They just _stared _at each other, almost as if they were afraid to breathe, lest the spell be broken.

But only for a moment. They soon closed the distance between each other.

Jenny smiled weakly as Chuck and Blair were reunited. Their embrace, though brief, had all the urgency and passion that made them one of the most admired couples in their generation.

"I knew you'd come for me," Blair said softly.

"I will always find you, Blair," Chuck replied. "Always."

They shared a brief, searing kiss... a promise of much more to come.

"Jenny needs help," said Blair to Chuck. "Can you..." She eyed Huck warily.

"The ambulance should be here," Huck replied quickly. "I'll go see."

But Jenny's attention was now drawn by a presence at her side, a familiar scent... a beloved hand in hers.

"Sweetheart."

Nate spoke softly to her, smoothing the hair away from her face, pressing a kiss to her lips. His face looked grimly determined, sad, relieved, and angry at the situation.

"I'm here. You're going to be okay."

"I am," she whispered back, feeling a little frightened because she couldn't _feel_ his touch the way she usually could. "Because you're here. Thank you."

"Thank you for staying alive."

"The thought of you kept me here. Blair was _amazing_. And Vanessa helped me, too."

As Nate told her to save her strength, Jenny heard her childhood friend's voice.

"It was nothing," Vanessa said.

"Thank you," Nate told Vanessa. "Means more than you know."

"It's the least I could do, after all the trouble I caused. I was going to sell you guys out for a little money and petty revenge. I am so sorry."

"And what about _her?"_ said Chuck, glaring. Although Jenny was bleary-eyed and her vision was getting fuzzy, she saw Chuck's gun trained on Juliet.

"Leave her," Blair told him, placing a caressing hand on her husband's chest. "She thought Jenny being strangled to death was funny. Let Jed and Holden do whatever they want to with her."

"We've got to get Jenny to the ambulance when it comes for Grandfather." Nate turned to Chuck. "Let's tie this thing tighter."

"Some more cloth?" Chuck offered, starting to remove his jacket.

"That's okay, man," said Nate, taking his jacket and shirt off, leaving only his undershirt on. "Just come help me."

Soon, the two men had tied Jenny's wounds as tightly as they could. Blair let go of Chuck (a bit reluctantly, after he wrapped her in his suit jacket) to the sink in the corner of the room, and brought as much water as she could hold in her hand.

"It'll help if she stays hydrated," she said, dribbling the water over Jenny's lips, although Jenny didn't really feel much. "Vanessa, help me?"

As Blair ran back to the sink, Vanessa was already folding a cup out of the boxes she'd ripped. "Never thought my parents' hippie commune skills would come in handy..."

But when she heard the gasp, and Nate and Chuck reach for their weapons, Vanessa dropped the makeshift paper cup.

"Well, well, well," said Jed Buckley. "What _have _we here?"

And Holden Doyle, whose arm was around Blair, and whose gun was cocked against her temple, smiled like the Joker he was.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So young Archibald, young Bass, I _do _think you'd want to throw those weapons down," said Holden. "Otherwise, I'll blow this little lady here to _bits," _he indicated Blair, "and that girl bleeding her life out there on the floor will surely die."

"Fuck you, Doyle," said Nate, infuriated. He knew he had to keep his wits about him, but never had he wanted to hurt anyone so badly. "The only one who's gonna be blown away is _you."_

But Chuck's gun clattered to the ground.

"I see Bass is the brains of the two as always," Jed said. "Archibald, _drop your weapon."_

Nate did so. He didn't want Blair to get hurt.

"Oh, this is gonna be _fun," _said Holden. "First, we dispose of these bitches, one by one. And then, you both get imprisoned in whatever third world hovel we can find, so you can rot away in a criminal justice system that makes Guantanamo Bay look like a four star hotel." Sneer. "Or maybe a _Bass _hotel."

"Doyle, Buckley, you do realize that there's no way we're going to let you walk out of here alive," said Chuck, in a voice as chilling as the professional assassin's had been. "Turn yourselves in now, and we'll _think _about sparing your necks..."

"You're in no position to negotiate," said Jed. "P.J. is going to be President of the United States one day, and there isn't a thing you'll be able to do about it. I finally killed that criminal William Vanderbilt, we just put a bullet in his granddaughter-in-law's head, and soon, _you _will be a distant memory. The reign of the Vanderbilts ends _today."_

"Y'all have had a nice, two hundred year run," Holden continued. "Shame that you'll never get a President out of all your lying, scheming, and cheating..."

"At least the Vanderbilts aren't _cowards _like the Buckleys," Nate taunted. "You pretend as if you're these noble _cowboys,_ men of the people, when all you do is rob them blind. Working on your oil rigs is like modern-day slavery, and we're going to have Carter Baizen prove it in a court of law. Because you see, although my family's tastes may be uppercrust, we've done more for the little guy than you ever have, or ever will."

Jed cackled.

"Cowards? You think I'm a _coward? _Let me show you that I mean what I say, boy..."

He aimed his gun...

...and blew Juliet Sharpe away. The woman's head lolled back, and she was completely still.

Vanessa screamed.

"Sweet justice, Texas style," said Jed. "Dirty hippie girl, you _should _scream, because you're next..."

And that was the last thing that Jed Buckley ever said. The next shot hit him squarely in the heart, stopping it.

He fell back. Holden made the mistake of looking over at his friend in disbelief, and the instant that he did so, Blair shoved away from him, throwing him off balance. He tried to recover, and fired his gun...

The bullet landed somewhere in the ceiling, and plaster rained down on a corner.

Chuck didn't miss. Neither did Nate. Their shots hit Holden in the head and neck.

And that was the end of Holden Doyle and Jed Buckley...

_Poetic_ justice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair and Vanessa ran to Jenny, who was nearly white.

"I killed a man," she murmured through bloodless lips. "Oh... my... _God... _I killed... a man."

"Those men were going to kill us all," said Vanessa. "It's self-defense, don't even think about it."

"J, you were so brave!" said Blair, grabbing her hand as Chuck and Nate rushed over. "But sweetie, you've got to stay with us..."

"I'm... so tired," she whispered. "So... tired..."

"Sweetheart, _please,"_ Nate said, desperately, voice breaking. "Stay with me..."

Just before she closed her eyes, all she saw was his face.

_I love you._

And that was the last thought Jenny Humphrey had before she blacked out.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"JENNY!"

Nate thought he was going to lose it completely. Jenny's eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Her pulse was almost still, and her breathing...

She was dying.

Suddenly, the room was filled with activity. Paramedics. The rest of Pope and Associates. Tripp and Eric. Investigators. Police.

"Mr. Archibald, we need to bring you in for questioning..."

"HELP HER!" he screamed, shaking off the two officers who were trying to lead him away. "DO SOMETHING! I CAN'T LOSE HER! I CAN'T..."

He saw Chuck getting arrested, as Blair and Vanessa raged at the officers. Heard Huck shouting toward Olivia Pope, and Olivia barking out orders to her team. Felt the cuffs going around his own wrists.

Still, he continued to struggle as he was led away.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The first thing that Jenny saw when she opened her eyes was the gigantic teddy bear, sitting on the nightstand. She blinked, then adjusted to the tubes that were in her nose (and likely down her throat).

She turned her head, and saw her father. Rufus was dozing in a chair, right next to her bed, her hand held tightly in his. Next to him was Lily, reading the paper. Feeling someone looking at her, Lily looked up... and smiled.

"Jenny!" she said, sounding very, very happy. "Rufus, look who's awake!"

Rufus opened his eyes immediately. Closed the couple of feet between him and his daughter...

"Daddy?"

"My little girl." Rufus' voice sounded very choked. "My Jennykins."

"_Dad," _she admonished, shaking her head in spite of the tubes. "I haven't been that in a long time."

"Well, you are now." He leaned over to kiss her. "You don't know how glad we all are that you're okay."

Jenny frowned. "What... what time is it, Dad?"

"A little bit before nine o' clock on the fifteenth. You came here about eight hours ago."

"Just me? Where is everyone else?"

"All except you, Vanessa, and Nate's grandfather are either in the lobby or in the cafeteria. They treated and released Blair... and before you ask, her baby's just fine, the doctor gave them both a clean bill of health. All the same, no one's gone home yet. William's finally out of surgery, I think, so the entire Vanderbilt clan is all over the place. We saw Vanessa a little earlier. She had some broken ribs and needed some stitches but she'll be all right..."

When Jenny shifted, she noticed the pain in her side and hissed a little. Lily reached out helpfully and pressed a device into her hand.

"If you want more pain medication, press this." Lily's hand covered Jenny's, and together they pressed down.

"Thank you," Jenny told her. "Where are Dan and Serena?"

"They're here. They brought Arlo and Gabriella down, along with Anais, who as you can imagine, was very glad to see her Mom." Rufus paused. "Scott's here too, in from Boston. We've talked to him. He's got a lot to make up for."

Jenny closed her eyes, remembering. "I think we all do, Dad."

"Well, we're all _family," _said Lily. "Rufus and I are just thankful that everyone's fine... well, almost everyone."

"Who are you talking about, Lily?" Jenny's heart skipped a beat.

"Maureen Vanderbilt didn't make it," said Rufus slowly. "Neither did that girl Juliet. It appears that Senator Hollis Doyle's son, and one of the Buckley heirs were the culprits. And some CIA guy killed both of them, but Nate and Chuck managed to get him. They were questioned and released."

_But the assassin didn't kill Jed Buckley. I did. _

_I killed a man._

"Where's Nate?" she asked, voice going soft.

"We forced him to eat something," said Rufus. "He was sitting right here from the second they were released from the police station until maybe thirty minutes ago."

"I'll go let him know you're awake," Lily said. "Your mother's coming down from Hudson and we expect her any minute. Dan and Serena will want to see you, and of course, Eric."

Lily left, and Rufus and Jenny had a few moments to themselves.

"Dad, something terrible happened back there."

"I know, honey. I wish I could take it all away from you."

"You don't understand. I did something terrible, and I have to tell someone else, because the truth needs to be out there."

Rufus frowned. "Honey, you're still not well..."

"Dad, I was the one who shot Jed Buckley, not that guy from Pope and Associates. Jed just killed Juliet in cold blood, and he was going to kill Vanessa... and no one was paying any attention to me, I was on the floor, and there was this gun..." Tears filled Jenny's eyes. "I am going to have to carry that for the rest of my life."

"Honey," Rufus said softly, kissing her forehead. "I already know. They told me how brave you were, and we all love you. No one will ever hear about it, especially not the Buckleys, because if a Buckley even _breathes _near you or Blair again, they won't suffer a clean and painless death. Normally, I'm not a violent guy, but _I _will make sure of that, and so will the rest of us." He kissed her again. "And the details of what happened are not for anyone else to know."

"It's a media circus outside, though, isn't it?"

"Of course. But we've all been through this before."

Jenny shook her head again. "Dad, this is going to ruin Nate."

"Actually, it hasn't. The city is outraged that some kid from Texas, and another with a powerful father in DC, would try to do something like this. Senator Hollis Doyle has distanced himself from his own son... says he didn't raise him, because he and the mother split up years ago. The Buckleys are rattling sabers but they have no real power outside of Texas. Jed has always been a loose cannon, but the Buckleys lost him and the Vanderbilts lost Maureen."

"It's just so awful," Jenny told him. "Why can't I stop thinking about it? Every time I close my eyes, I replay that scene..."

"Then it's my job to replace that nightmare with some dreams come true."

Jenny looked up and there was Nate. Rufus drew back, then closed the door as he left the room to give them some privacy.

"Hi, handsome." In spite of her trepidation, Jenny forced a smile. "Miss me?"

"Every second you're not with me," he promised against her lips, then kissing her in earnest. "I wanted to be here when you woke up. I could kill them for making me go to the cafeteria."

"I love you... but let's not talk about killing."

Nate's lips went to her forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I hate that this happened. It's my fault."

"No, it's not." Suddenly, Jenny felt very cold. She patted the bit of hospital cot that was available on the side of her that had no stitches. "You're too far away, babe. Come here."

He did so, very careful of her tubes and bandages and stitches and gauze pads. Now that she was in his arms again, Jenny felt a little better...

Closing her eyes, she savored the moment. Because she knew it wouldn't last forever.

Because now, Jenny Humphrey knew what she had to do.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I think we need to call it a night," said Nate to Chuck several weeks later, pulling him aside in the makeshift campaign office that had once belonged to his cousin. "We can work on this more tomorrow."

Chuck nodded in agreement. The past month had been a whirlwind. First, they'd all had to attend the funeral of Maureen Vanderbilt. None of them had really wanted to, not even Tripp... but the strong and stoic showing did wonders to normalize their connection in the eyes of the public. Tripp was the appropriately grieving widower, and Anne Archibald was shown to wipe away a strategic tear. (Nate sometimes marveled at how readily his mother could play the actress.)

Juliet had also been buried, in a private funeral back home in Connecticut. The Sharpes and Donovans refused to have any strangers attend, but flowers and donations were sent anyway.

Then there had been the preparations for the state convention. Much to his rivals' consternation, it was moved from the Saturday after Valentine's Day to the third weekend in March, due to "extenuating circumstances." It was very clear that he was the party's favorite son, and the state party was doing what they could to accommodate him, especially in the face of the tragic loss of a member of his family.

The Waldorf fashion show had been moved to mid-March... "March Madness," as everyone was calling it... and it seemed as if the house would be fine, although Eleanor was angry with everyone for not letting her know that her only daughter was in grave peril.

As for little Henry Bass, he never knew a thing, except that he slept in his parent's bed all night the day after Valentine's, although his Dad had said he was getting too big for it. But Henry quite liked sleeping in his Mommy's arms, while his Mommy slept in Daddy's.

Then, the next weekend, Chuck and Blair jetted away to Paris for three and a half days, and did not return anyone's phone calls the entire time they were away. (Henry split the time between Grandmother Lily and _Grandmere _Eleanor.)

Nate wanted to get away with Jenny, too, to reconnect with her, but his fiancée remained elusive. Her recovery was slow and long. Then, once she was out of the hospital, she wanted to spend time with her parents and stepparents, brother and sister-in-law. Next, she spent an entire weekend in Cambridge with Eric, turning off her phone. Only the constant presence of security gave Nate peace of mind. Whenever she was away from him, he called the guard every thirty minutes until she was home again.

At home, Jenny was different too. His laughing, loving angel had changed into a pensive, almost silent young woman. She didn't sew or draw much. Most of the time, she spent staring out of the windows, or sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space. They weren't making love, either... first her injuries prevented it, then she was never in the mood.

For all that, it didn't really occur to Nate to worry. He knew that Jenny had just gone through the worst ordeal of her lifetime. He wouldn't press her or pry... she'd be okay. _They'd _be okay. At least, she kept assuring him of that... and Nate believed her.

After all, she was going to be his wife soon; he needed to understand her moods and rhythms. This made total sense to Nate, who believed in letting people alone until _they _wanted to talk... why force things? After a while, he knew she'd snap out of it and be herself all over again.

At least, that's what he hoped.

"Sounds like a great idea, Nathaniel," Chuck was saying. "I think your opening gambit works well. After the state convention, a listening tour of the city will show how much you care about all of New York's residents, and give you photo ops that we can use for the rest of the campaign."

"Yeah, sounds good."

But Nate didn't have the campaign on his mind when he made it up to the Glass Box. He hoped Jenny would be awake so he could fill her in... she'd been sleeping a lot since being discharged from the hospital. Everyone had assured him that it was normal, but he _missed_ having all of her. Badly.

What he hadn't expected, however, was to see all of Jenny's bags packed and lined up right outside the elevator.

What was going on?

"Jenny..."

"Oh, good," she said dully, leaning forward from her perch on the sofa. "I thought I was going to have to leave a note."

"Leave a note? Jenny, what are you talking about?"

"Nate, I'm leaving."

"_Leaving?" _He couldn't even process the words. "Where are you going?"

"Back to London. Back to my old life. I'm done here."

He couldn't even believe they were having this conversation. "Why?"

"Because I can't do this anymore. Nate, I am walking around, breathing and eating and sleeping, going through the motions... but I can't _feel _anything anymore. Every time I close my eyes, I see that room. My senses are filled with everything that happened. I feel that man stabbing me... I feel the trigger of the gun when I fired it..."

He exhaled. This was what it was like to feel helpless. This was something he hadn't been able to save her from. Nate only hoped it wouldn't tear them apart, but he wasn't great with words...

"Jenny, what you went through was horrific. But all that's over."

"No, it's not over, Nate." A sob broke in her chest. Pierced to the heart, he held her close. "These things are going to keep happening to us. I've seen it, in the future... it's like it's already written, and we're just walking toward it, Nate..."

"What are you talking about?"

"A dream I keep having. A _terrible _dream."

And for the first time, Jenny told Nate all about the dream she'd been having ever since the retreat in Stowe. The bad dream where he was assassinated.

"All this stuff with the Buckleys? It's just going to lead to more bad blood. The war between your families won't ever end now. You and P.J. are going to try to smooth things over, but he's going to betray you. He's going to be your running mate someday, and eventually, your Vice President. He is going to wait twenty years, bide his time, and plot your assassination. It's like it's more than a dream, Nate... it's a prophecy or something."

She shuddered.

"I can't bear it... I can't _stand _the thought of losing you, Nate. I have to _stop _it from happening. And the only way I know how is to leave you."

"Leave me?" He lifted her chin up. "But we're going to be married."

"We can't. Not now. I have to leave..."

"_No!" _

Nate couldn't do this. Not now. He felt as if something was crushing his chest. As if he was suffocating. He had to find something to say that would stop her.

"No, Jenny. Don't leave me. Stay. Be here with me. _Love me."_

She studied his face, almost as if she wanted to memorize every detail. Lifting herself up, she touched his lips with hers...

Suddenly, Jenny stiffened up.

"Nate, I can't stay with you."

Frown. "Why not?"

"I don't feel safe." She sat up, running a hand through her hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I can't be what you need anymore, Nate."

"You're _everything _I need, Jenny. You're... when I thought I'd _lost _you..."

Suddenly, she cried out.

"Lost _me? _Nate, I thought I'd never see you again!" she said hotly. "I could take anything except not being in the world with you."

It was as if a dam broke, deep within them both. Wellsprings of emotion, walled up since the events of the previous month, burst free. They kissed each other deeply, feeling as if they were falling in love all over again for the first time. But soon, kissing wasn't nearly enough.

Jenny began to unbutton Nate's shirt, quickly, with fingers newly used to doing so, deft where they had been clumsy only a few months before. In turn, she lifted her arms so Nate could pull her t-shirt over her head, then welcomed his lips on her neck when he removed her bra.

When he found his voice again, he had to tell her how she made him feel.

"You take my breath away." As he kissed each shoulder, his fingers laced through hers. "I've cared about a lot of women, Jenny Humphrey, but I will _never _love another woman the way I love you."

He could taste the salt of their intermingled tears as they kissed.

"I need you, Nate. _I need you so much."_

In response, his hand slid down her lower back, beyond the waistband of her jeans, and down into her silk panties to caress her gently. Such a familiar path to him... and yet, somehow tonight it felt _new._

"You have me, Jenny. _You will always have me._"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Do me wrong, do me right, baby,  
Tell me lies, but hold, hold me tight,  
And save your goodbyes till the morning light,  
But don't let me be lonely tonight._

_Say good-bye, woman, say hello,_  
_Sure enough, good to see you, oh, but it's time to go,_  
_And don't say yes but please don't say no,_  
_I don't want to be lonely tonight._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Their lovemaking lasted long that night, past the dawn, and well into the next day. They slept when they had to. Ate when they had to. But always, in everything, they stayed connected. Making love.

Smartphones rang, email alerts beeped, text messages buzzed incessantly. Still, they did not let each other go.

_Could two people heal each other with their bodies alone? Through only their five senses? What happens when you're found, but you didn't even know you were lost? What if you thought your heart was whole before, and then you find your missing piece? What if someone came to your rescue when you didn't even know you were in peril?_

_What if you thought you were deeply in love..._

_...but you had no idea how deep the rabbit hole went, so far, so deep, until you ended up in a Wonderland made just for two? A place you never wanted to leave?_

_What happens then?_

"My angel," he whispered, staring into her eyes, late the next morning. "I always knew you were special. I was right."

"My prince," she returned without missing a beat. "I always knew you were mine. And _I _was right, too."

And when the afternoon shadows grew long, as their bodies cooled and their hearts fluttered, he uttered a final plea:

"Don't go away, Jenny."

She pressed a soft kiss to his chest, then closed her eyes.

"I have always loved you, Nate Archibald. And I always will."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Go away then, damn you,  
Go on and do as you please,  
But you ain't gonna see me gettin' down on my knees.  
'Cause I'm undecided, and your heart's been divided,  
You've been turning my world upside down._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate knew she was gone the moment he woke up to a dark bedroom, illuminated only by the flickering light of the television. It was a few minutes before the eleven o' clock news came on, and he didn't recognize the new primetime drama that was on the flatscreen.

A quick look around the Glass Box revealed what he already knew. Every trace of Jenny's presence had been removed from his apartment, and he could only wonder how long (and how deeply) he must have slept. Johnny Dooley must have helped her, but Nate didn't see how. (Jenny had recoiled from him ever since her Valentine's Day ordeal, but kept pleading with him not to fire the guy... "he can't help what his brother did.")

She hadn't left a note, at least, none that he could find. All of his calls to her phone went immediately to her voicemail. He had a moment of fear for her safety that was quickly alleviated when he reached Chuck and Blair. Jenny had indeed left town, they confirmed, with plenty of security. Dan and Serena were traveling with her. They were going to visit relatives in Florida, and then help Jenny with her move back to London.

"Give it time, Nate," was Blair's gentle suggestion. "Just... give her some time."

Time? Nate hung up, then looked at the box on his nightstand. He opened it and gazed at the Vanderbilt ring, which he'd had re-sized weeks ago. Still, still, Jenny would not wear it. Her lost Cartier engagement ring hadn't turned up yet (neither had Blair's famed Harry Winston), and Nate hadn't wanted to trigger her after everything she'd been through. He'd thought to give her some time.

But he'd given Jenny Humphrey more time than anyone else in his life: _Years_ to grow up and be ready for him. _Weeks_ to let him into her heart. _Nights_ behind locked guest room doors before she gifted him with the stolen sweetness that a long-ago masquerade ball had only hinted at. _Months_ before she agreed to marry him, and many more _months_ before she would be his wife... before the kidnapping.

The one thing that Nate Archibald knew he _had_ given Jenny Humphrey was _time. _And yes, she needed some time now, time for healing, time to feel safe again...

Time that he planned to share with her. Because the rest of Jenny's lifetime?

The way Nate saw it, _that_ was all his.

For she'd made him a promise.

And he planned to hold her to it.

_Time's up._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Save your goodbyes for the morning light,  
But please don't let me be lonely tonight...  
I don't want to be lonely tonight!  
No, no, I don't want to be lonely tonight._

**~to be continued~**

**A/N: **Wow, that chapter _really _got to me, especially toward the end! It was quite a roller coaster ride to write it, and the ending was so emotional for me. I tweeted with my Chairy godmother **Maryl** about the difference in Chair and Nenny's reactions to what happened during the kidnapping and attempted murder. We both agreed that while Chuck and Blair have gone through this song-and-dance a number of times before, this is Nate and Jenny's first experience with trauma of this magnitude. I wanted to explore that a bit, because now, they know what it means to lose _everything _in a way that they didn't before the kidnapping.

Texas readers, just so that you know, I have nothing against you guys! I'm only repurposing odious canon characters in _Gossip Girl _(the Buckleys) and _Scandal _(Hollis Doyle). Truly, the Lone Star State gets a bad rap. I will say that here on the East Coast, people have negative views about other parts of the country, and like it or not, most TV writers come from here. (If it's any consolation, Maureen's definitely not from Texas!)

The last few scenes were _hard_. I played everything from Florence + the Machine's epic "Never Let Me Go," to the Parton/Houston angsty love anthem "I Will Always Love You," to some of my other favorite bittersweet songs that many of you wouldn't recognize or remember unless you were a teenager forever ago in the 1990s. :)

But in the end, it was another Clapton song that carried me _home..._ his remake of James Taylor's "Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight." Now, I love me some JT, but Clapton took that song _home: _youtube DOT com/watch?v=C4qkztX7Epw – _wow! _Appreciate that he remade the Isley Brothers version, which is very bluesy and soulful. I used Stringbean's lyrics to help me get through it. Hope it helps you imagine the scene a bit the way I saw it in my mind, as if in a movie... I needed a grown-up yet bittersweet love song for that scene, and that was it!

There's been some fan extras since the last posting that you missed! First, there's a fashion update for Chapters 13 and 14 on my Tumblr: drholland DOT tumblr DOT com/post/44410345292/clair-de-lune-fanfiction-fashion-part-3-chapters – this will give you an idea of the clothing, shoes, and accessories I had in those chapters. (When Blair and Jenny were kidnapped, they were wearing their Valentine's Day dresses. Serena had hers on during that first scene.) Thanks also to faithful reader **Seph Meadowes **for her _ahh-mazing _movie trailer for _Clair de Lune_: youtube DOT com/ watch?feature=player_embedded&v=cnfx8n_s8LU – it's epic! If anyone else has ideas for fanart, fan trailers or even fic outtakes they'd like to do, catch me on Twitter, Tumblr, or send me a PM!

Next time, Nate travels in search of his lost princess, and the runaway Little J chats with the _original _runaway, Serena van der Woodsen Humphrey! (A Serena-Jenny convo about The Nate Thing is way overdue.) The Waldorf fashion show happens, and then, so does the state convention. We've also got a lost Harry Winston and a MIA Cartier somewhere out there in the world... they'll turn up very soon. We'll see what happens when they do. Also, how will the kidnapping and murder plot affect the elections? Can anything tarnish this Golden Boy's rep? We'll see.

Reviewers, you guys _hold me down. _Much love to all of you: **chairfan, Guest (x2), Kuwaiti shipper, JARLY4EVER, elisa, aliMmiller, ThatOneCellist, MayisGJ, RauhlPrincess, notoutforawalk, kit147, fan, summersmiles-xo, Elizabeth (welcome to CdL!), Seph Meadowes, Moment of Zen, meperez98, Donna L. Crawford, 9tuby9, jrg33, Bloomerica, maryl, **and **Delena 1864. **

I wonder how long Jenny's going to run from fate, my jewels and nonpareils? Hmmm...

Until next time...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	16. London Calling

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 16 – London Calling**

It had been a long time since Nate Archibald had gone on a trip that had nothing to do with business, he reflected, watching the palm trees go by as the driver headed toward the address his bodyguard had given him. Once again, he had Lily to thank, because neither Dan nor Serena were returning his calls... and he didn't want to explain to Rufus why he suddenly needed Mrs. Humphrey's address.

Soon, the car was pulling in front of a modest ranch home in a gated community designed for senior living. A late model Subaru station wagon was parked in the driveway, just in front of the attached garage. Since the weather was warm, but not hot, the front door was open, leaving only the old-fashioned screen.

Nate motioned for the guard to stay in the car, and slid out into the bright Florida sunshine. He'd removed his jacket and tie once he'd left the airport, and pushed his sunglasses over his eyes as he approached the door.

An orange tabby cat meowed at him through the door screen just as he ascended the porch steps. The jingle for _The Price is Right _game show was suddenly muted.

"Dinah, do we have company?" said a voice that sounded oddly familiar, yet strange at the same time... the accent seemed slightly English. "Let's see who we have here..."

A woman who looked almost _exactly_ like a slightly older, feminine version of Rufus came to the door. Her silver hair was sleeked back into a dancer's bun, and she was wearing a t-shirt over yoga pants. But unlike many women in their early seventies, Dorothy Humphrey was still tall and slender. (Nate instantly knew whom Jenny had inherited her amazing figure from... and from the looks of her grandmother and mother, she would remain beautiful for decades to come.)

She regarded Nate with unsmiling lips and questioning eyes.

"May I help you, young man?" Her accent was _definitely _an English one. Only her strong resemblance to Jenny's father kept Nate from thinking he'd knocked on the wrong door.

"Yes," he replied. "Actually, I'm here to see you..."

"Didn't you see my sign? No soliciting!"

"I'm not selling anything," he implored, opening his hands. "I'm... your granddaughter's... I mean... Jenny and I, we're..."

Recognition and understanding dawned on Dorothy's face. "Ah, I see! You must be Nathaniel."

He exhaled, grateful that he didn't need to blurt his story out there on the front porch. "Yes, I am."

She unlatched the door. "Come right in, love... here, don't let the cat out..."

Soon, Nate was installed at Jenny's grandmother's kitchen table... a very _nice _table. Despite the cat and the television tuned to CBS, the ranch was very nicely decorated. He didn't know that grandmothers were into _feng shui, _but then, Rufus' mother was nothing like he expected.

She didn't offer him tea or milk. Instead...

"Neat, or on the rocks, love? I prefer Jameson's myself, but this will do."

And she waved a bottle of Evan Williams bourbon at him.

Once his drink was settled (she had a hot toddy for herself), she sat down with him at the carved bar table in the breakfast nook.

"Been to Kenya lately?" he asked, admiring her artwork.

"Ten years ago," was her reply. "When my husband retired, we traveled the world. Our home base was Manchester, where I was a girl."

"My grandmother was from England, too."

"Yes, Jenny told me. Like her, I suppose I fell for an American lad... but while your 'grandmum' was the bride of a Vanderbilt, my love was a GI who became a music teacher."

She didn't look anything like Lady Edwina Vanderbilt, this lady with her cat and _It's a Small World After All_ art collection and hard liquor in the middle of the afternoon. But Nate had to say it, nonetheless.

"You remind me of her."

The older woman knew he wasn't talking about Jenny. "Miss her, do you?"

"All the time."

Dorothy Humphrey nodded her understanding. "Well, my Randy and I saw many places before he took ill and we came back to the United States. This table is actually from Eritrea, carved from a single tree trunk, or so they say."

"I saw tables like that when I went with some of my cousins on safari when I was younger."

"Randolph and I didn't exactly go on safari," corrected Dorothy, sipping her tea. "We don't really believe in killing _animals for sport."_

Suddenly, Nate felt uncomfortable. _Guess that's where the Humphrey self-righteousness comes from, _he thought. "Well, we mainly just _looked _at the animals. Most of them are endangered species, anyway, so they're protected.._."_

"My husband and I didn't believe in gun violence, or any sort of violence at all. I lived through the Blitz as a wee girl and he was a war veteran. We traveled to experience _cultures, _young man. Art, music, and dance. Randy was a music teacher; I worked for Macy's... the world came to our city, so we chose to go enjoy the world."

_She worked at Macy's? _ It was weird to hear about someone's grandmother having a job, Nate thought. Very few of the women in his world growing up held paid employment. Men managed their empires; the women kept things going on the home and society front. Even most of the girls he'd socialized with growing up had careers that were largely ornamental; it was understood that their families and eventually their husbands would finance their lavish lifestyles. Blair and Serena were exceptions to the rule.

He realized that he didn't know if _any _of his English aunts or female cousins had careers beyond being a socialite, like his mother was. Somehow, he doubted it.

"What did you do at Macy's?" Nate asked.

Dorothy smiled. "I was a seamstress, love. Began my career right out of high school in the ladies' department, and ended it in their bridal salon, doing alterations."

Nate's eyebrows pulled together. "Oh, so _that's _why Jenny started sewing! I get it..."

"Of course. She used to bother me so much when she was a little girl, back when we still lived in New York. Randy was in his last days then, you see. I sewed in order to get my mind off things. Anyhow, my Jenny _always_ wanted to see what I was doing... so first, I made her my little helper, but I forbade her to touch my machines. When what do you know, one day I caught her, making a shirt for her Tickle Me Elmo doll. She was seven, and the shirt... well, it was perfect."

Dorothy chuckled at the fond memory.

"I taught her what I knew, but the things she's done... well, I'm proud of the girl, that's all."

Sigh. "I am too, Mrs. Humphrey."

"But I get the feeling you didn't fly a thousand miles to talk about my granddaughter's sewing over a glass of strong whiskey."

_She's as direct as my grandmother was, _thought Nate.

"I didn't. I was hoping to find her." He paused. "She's not here, is she?"

"No, she decided to go straight on to London. She wouldn't tell me why, but of course, Dan filled me in."

Nate decided he owed Dan one. "Yeah, I'm sure he did."

"You've got to understand our Jenny. That girl flares up in a second! And talk about a temper! She's just like her mother, that one is. But it never lasts for long."

"This time is different," he explained. "Something really bad happened."

"Yes, Dan told me all about that, too." Dorothy set her teacup very carefully in its saucer. "What I said still stands."

"So you're saying that it'll pass, and I should go back to New York and just _wait? _I'm sorry, Mrs. Humphrey, but I can't. I _can't. _I'm going to London. And if she runs from me there, I'll find her."

Dorothy's eyebrows raised.

"Not what I was led to believe about you, Nate. Dan told me you really weren't a 'chaser.' I thought you'd respect her wishes."

"I will, as long as those wishes don't involve her leaving me. We've waited so long to be together, Mrs. Humphrey. I've asked her to be my wife..."

"I know."

"And I love her..."

"I'm sure you do, dear. But," she snipped, peering at him over the rims of her glasses, "sometimes love just isn't enough for a Humphrey girl."

"It is for me and Jenny. And begging your pardon, Mrs. Humphrey..."

"Dorothy."

"Dorothy, if I have a say in it, Jenny won't be a Humphrey girl much longer."

"Are you sure, love?"

"More sure than I've ever been about anything. Everyone is telling me she needs time. But what about what _I _need? What if I can't live without her?"

Dorothy cracked a smile. And Nate knew that smile... it was the smile of her son, and the smile of the woman he loved more than life.

"Then you tell her that. Surely you don't need _my _help to persuade my granddaughter to go back to you."

She patted his hand, which rested next to his empty whiskey glass.

"It will be all right, love, you'll see. I only wish that my Randolph had lived to meet you. He would have liked you, and Dan's Serena, too... now, what do you say to a bite to eat during _Judge Judy? _You can book your flight to Heathrow while I make you a sandwich, and a slice of my _famous _Granny Smith apple tart to go along with it. And perhaps another cup of my _strong _tea?"

Nate nodded, and watched Dorothy head to the kitchen... thinking that grandmothers were simply the _best._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Every time I come over here, I forget the plugs are all funny," called Dan from the den/studio/bedroom in Jenny's flat, where he was plugging away at his novel manuscript. "My battery's nearly out of charge... don't you have any of those adapter thingamajigs, Jen?"

"No, because all _my _appliances work with the sockets I have here," Jenny yelled back from the kitchen, reaching over Serena to save the grilled cheese sandwich her sister-in-law was in the process of cheerfully burning. "You'll have to go to Boots and get some more."

"Great," her brother grumbled. "So I can't write, or even _shave _until then."

"Or just don't shave until we get back home!" Serena added.

"_Don't _encourage him," Jenny told her. "I shudder to think what Dan's grooming habits might have been if he never met you."

"Oh, I love it when he doesn't shave. It's sexy. I've been trying to get him to grow a beard..."

In spite of herself, Jenny chortled. "No. Trust me on this one. You think he's going to look like a scruffy Gerard Butler, but instead, he looks homeless."

"You say that like it's a bad thing..."

"Ew, Serena... please stop. Some of us aren't in love with my brother's natural _stink_, because we grew up with it!"

"I heard that!" Dan called.

Serena laughed and took the sandwich Jenny handed her, then sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. Jenny had to admire her long-limbed grace... unlike her, Serena van der Woodsen had never really gone through an awkward stage.

"I like your place, Jenny," Serena said between bites. "It's cozy."

"Room enough for one, two if Eric or Dan crashed on the futon," Jenny corrected. "But it's a little snug for three. I'm shocked that you and Dan didn't want to go to a hotel."

"Where's the fun in that? This reminds me of old times at the loft."

Jenny grabbed a few of her favorite Cadbury chocolates and a carton of yogurt. She sat on the stool next to Serena. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and you were nice enough to give us your bedroom and sleep on the futon..."

"That's because I know how _loud _you and Dan can get! The bedroom has a door, thank God!"

In response, Serena just winked, then took a bite out of her sandwich.

The two blondes sat there in Jenny's kitchen, side by side, keeping their thoughts to themselves as they ate in companionable silence. When Serena was done, she hesitated, then spoke up about something she'd clearly been turning over in her mind.

"Don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because you _know_ I want to ask about Nate." At Jenny's narrowed eyes, Serena grabbed her hands. "Look, we've been good for two full days, Jenny! We haven't asked any questions and neither of us have returned any of Nate's calls. But Dan and I don't have any idea what he did to make you so upset..."

"That's because he didn't do anything." Her tone was flat, emotionless.

"Wait." Serena was shaking her head. "_What?"_

"What do you mean, 'what?'"

"Jenny, we all thought that Nate said or did something terrible. Chuck and Blair think you two had a fight, maybe because he hasn't quit his campaign or fired Johnny Dooley yet. Are you saying that he did _nothing _to deserve you leaving him?"

She didn't like the way this conversation was going. "Now just wait one minute, Serena..."

"So what are you doing here, Jenny?"

"Because I want my life back. The life I had _before _you were Mrs. Humphrey."

"I know you're not blaming this on me."

"Serena, look, not everything is about you! I'm just saying that I went to New York for what I thought would be twenty-four hours and I ended up staying for three months. But I did have a life here before... plans..."

"But you and Nate are engaged."

"Are we? It's complicated..."

"_Stop." _Serena's usually cheerful and upbeat demeanor switched off, and in its place, was a no-nonsense, powerful woman whose voice brooked no refusal. "Jenny, Nate _loves _you. You didn't see him when you and Blair went missing. You weren't with him for all those hours. I thought he was going to lose it. How could you be so mean?"

"Oh, I get it, Serena! When it comes to your dear old friend, the one who was _hopelessly _in love with you all his life, I'm always in the wrong, aren't I?"

"_Jenny_."

"Just say it, Serena. You don't think I'm good enough to be with Nate. _You _don't want him, but you haven't exactly encouraged him to be with anyone else!"

"_What? _ Jenny, that's crazy, and that's _not _what I said, so don't put words into my mouth! I actually think that you and Nate..."

"Serena and Nate are _epic," _Jenny spat. "You don't mess that up."

"What?" Dan said, footsteps indicating that he'd heard the argument and was heading towards them. "Who's saying that, and why are they still living in 2010?"

Jenny folded her arms. "Blair said it!"

"Yeah, like, forever ago. A lot has happened between then and now." Dan came into the kitchen, laptop beneath his arm. Shooting an accusing look at Jenny, Serena walked over to him. "Jen, what's really going on?"

"What's going on is that I don't want to talk to _her_ about _him..."_

"Then talk to me," Dan said, calmly, standing between the two angry blondes. "What's this really about, Jen?"

"Dan, you don't understand and you never did! You wanted into their inner circle and you got it. You're a member of the club! You married Serena, Nate is your best friend, and you've got Chuck and Blair as your in-laws. I get it. But you said it yourself... the best thing that ever happened to me was when I left the Upper East Side! Look at everything that's happened since I came back! My life is _here, _not _there_."

Serena was going to say something, but Dan handed her the laptop and looked into her eyes. She nodded, then walked back to the main room.

"Jenny." Dan's hands went to her shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong."

Hearing that imploring note in her big brother's voice made Jenny's eyes fill with tears. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought about Nate.

"He... he _scares _me."

"Yeah. And you scare him too."

"Dan, you don't get it..."

"Yes, I do. Because you know, that lady who just walked out of here? She scared me too. Love is scary sometimes, Jen... especially when you realize that someone's the one for you. And guess what? Nate's shaking in his boots when it comes to you."

"Is he?" Her voice was very small.

"Yeah, he is. You know, I talked to him the day before you were engaged. He was so nervous that you were going to turn him down. Wasn't even worried about talking to Dad..."

Jenny blinked. "He asked Dad for my hand?"

"He did. Nate's old-fashioned like that, and you know Dad just _loved_ it. Called me as soon as he and Lil left lunch. Said that it looked like we were going to have a new member of the family."

"Dan," Jenny said, shaking her head. "This is crazy. I don't get it. Why does Nate want me so much? He never did before..."

"Uh, _no, _not exactly true. Because I swore to myself I was going to kill him on an annual basis until you left to live with Mom. You ran away to his house after you stole that dress to impress the mean girls, then the next year, you're kissing him on Gossip Girl..."

"_You _were Gossip Girl!"

"Yeah, but by then, you know I'd set some of my best informants' texts and emails to automatically post on the site. Mini-Serena... forget what that girl's real name was... she was one of them. So I got the notification that there was a new post up when we were on our way back to the loft... imagine my rage when I saw you locking lips with the guy who I'd invited to crash with us!"

"You and your rage," said Jenny, rolling her eyes. "I know you were surprised. You told me you were."

"More angry than surprised. Remember, I _lived _there. I saw all the flirting going on..."

"I do _not _flirt!"

"Yeah, didn't think you did either, until I witnessed it with my own eyes. Whenever you're around him, Jen, you're at your flirtatious best. I saw that back then, and I saw it out of the corner of my eye at our wedding reception. And he's like an idiot when it comes to you..."

"Nate is not an idiot!"

"Yes, he is, and you make him even more brainless than usual," Serena called out.

"I'm not talking to you, sister-in-law," Jenny yelled back, but she was smiling, and had to stifle a laugh.

Serena came back into the kitchen, waving Dan's laptop cord. "Oh, really? Which is why while I was in a relationship with him, Natie believed absolutely _everything _you told him for weeks. Didn't check in at all on his birthday, believed your _crazy _story about me and Carter... and at Dorota's wedding, he didn't even bother checking in with me after what you pulled!"

"Oh, I was out of my mind back then," Jenny laughed. "But I should be angry at all of you for chewing me out over posting that picture of the two of _you_ on Gossip Girl... at the time, everyone hated me! How _dare _I tamper with the Great Love Stories of Dan and Vanessa, and Serena and Nate?"

"Thank you for tampering, sis," her brother said, catching his wife around the waist. (Serena giggled, pulling his arms in closer.) "I guess you were right after all."

"Well, my motives weren't exactly pure." Sigh. "I just can't believe that Nate and I are as meant to be as you are, guys. Every time we try, something always happens."

"Um, actually Jen, it sounds like _you _happened," Dan told her. "Can't blame your running away stunt on the universe or him this time, can you?"

Serena broke free from Dan for a moment, and grabbed Jenny's hands.

"Jenny, do you know what I've been remembering from the past, ever since you and Nate started dating? I remember what you told him the night I confronted him about the shirt, and the truth came out. You told him, right in front of me, that you'd never treat him the way that I did.

"And you know what? You didn't. You _haven't._ It's always been him for you, and he's always been drawn to you. Now that he's in love with you, are you really going to get payback for all the times that he hurt you in the past? That _we _hurt you? Jenny, I'm sorry that things didn't work out between the two of you back then, but I hope that you two can work things out now. For good."

Jenny didn't want to cry. She was too old to cry. She was _not _going to cry...

But the next thing she knew, she was in Serena's arms, sobbing her heart out. Soon, she felt the familiar pressure of her brother's hand, rubbing her back between her shoulderblades, trying to soothe his usually fearless baby sister for the millionth time.

"I'm so glad that things are back to where they were in the beginning," said Serena into Jenny's hair. "I felt like you were my little sister from the time Dan and I first started dating. You need to know that I'm here for you, just as much as Dan is. I love both you and Nate... more than either of you know... and I know what happened during the kidnapping last month was horrible, Jenny, but you've got to let him in."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," said Dan. "I know you can."

"I can't... _breathe..." _she laughed. When they let up a bit, but didn't let her go, Jenny laughed. "Since when do you give Humphrey hugs, Serena?"

"Since I became a Humphrey," she laughed. "And since I'm carrying... Dan, _please _let me tell her..."

"Okay, okay," he conceded, grinning from ear to ear as they both let her go. "Jenny?"

When the pause stretched out, she guessed he wanted a response. "Yes?"

"How do you feel about being an aunt?"

"An... _oh, my God! _Serena, you don't mean to tell me you're..."

Serena was as radiant as the sun. "Yes! We're pregnant... finally!"

And as Jenny shared their joy in that small London kitchen, she couldn't help but feel as if the precious life that Serena carried... the newest, littlest Humphrey... was shining a light beyond the shadows that had stalked her since the kidnapping.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"It's certainly been a while since I've traveled to London," said Anne Archibald, watching the streets go by from the back of the hired car, hands folded primly on her lap. "Thank you for meeting me at the airport, Nathaniel."

"You were always Aunt Phil's favorite niece," he replied, typing a response to an email from his secretary Karen on his tablet. "And given what you've said about her response to everything, especially with that genealogy stunt she pulled, I really need you in my corner tomorrow at tea."

"I've never left it," Anne assured him. "Not since we talked in January, and not in this. I know how you feel about her." Hesitant pause. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," her mother contradicted. "Nate, you look as if you haven't slept a wink in days."

_That's because I haven't. I haven't had a good night's sleep since she left me._

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be okay." Finished with his email, he looked up. "Are you sure you can find your way to Aunt Phil's after your dinner with the Countess?"

"Now it's my turn to assure you that I'll be fine. Remember, I'm the one who has dual citizenship."

"That's right. Just think, Mom, if you had married that Earl instead of Dad, you could have had a title, a country manor house, and children of the peerage."

Anne, in spite of herself, smiled a little.

"But I wouldn't have had Howard. Or _you_, for that matter._"_

They said no more, but Nate still felt a little satisfied. For any praise from Anne Archibald was high praise indeed.

After dropping off his mother, he gave the driver the directions to the Waldorf London atelier. For the thousandth time in four months, he was kicking himself for not traveling the route long before now. He couldn't help but remember how Jenny had smiled at him when he'd brought her homework to the New York atelier when they were younger... or the way that her face would light up and her eyes would catch fire whenever he dropped in that winter.

Why hadn't he come here before? Why did it take Chuck and Blair announcing their relationship in the papers for them to come together?

_Because in the back of your mind, you always knew she was special, _he thought in reply to his musings. _And you knew that every girlfriend you ever had left you. And you knew you couldn't take it if _she _ever did._

Now that his worst nightmare had come true, the way Nate saw it, he didn't have much to lose. Either she was going to come with him voluntarily, or...

Much to his surprise, the guard let him up when he said he was there to see Jennifer Humphrey. It was after hours, and London Fashion Week had come and gone (without Blair or Jenny, but as with most major fashion houses, there were other designers). So there were few people around, and all of them seemed to be packing up and leaving.

By the time he reached the door of the atelier, dusk had fallen. The room was veiled with shadows, but Jenny was still working. Nate felt a surge of confidence when he saw her sitting in front of an easel, sketching something rapidly. Her platinum hair was held off her neck with chopsticks, but the front and the sides were still down. She was wearing an off the shoulder, black and white striped tee, and skintight dark blue leather pants. There wasn't much makeup on her face, but she'd lined her eyes and wore shimmery pink lipstick.

Remembering _exactly _how that shade tasted on her sweet lips, Nate nearly pushed the door open to claim his prize. His princess. His _angel..._

"So are you nearly done?" The demanding voice was that of a man, heavier and deeper than his own, with a distinctive French accent.

Jenny shook her head. "It'll be just a moment, hold still..."

So it was a model. Nate tamped down the surge of rage and jealousy, and stood his ground. No sense in getting angry over someone who was just doing their job... even if he was annoyed that _any _man dare speak to _his_ woman so casually.

"There," said Jenny. "Come and see."

The man sauntered into view slowly. Nate took an instant dislike to him. Clearly, he was one of those dudes who thought he was God's gift to women just because they liked his cheekbones. But the guy looked like a total wimp. Nate just _knew _that he was the smarmy sort whose big talk would get him pushed into the lockers all the time as a kid, then would go to the teachers and make up _lies _about being picked on...

What kind of male model was this?

"Yes, I want to see," the man was saying. "Jenny Humphrey, designer of menswear..."

"I can design _anything_,_" _Jenny corrected. "Which is why I make the big bucks, and _you're _just coming into your own."

"Arrogant American." The man came to stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. (Nate's hands closed into _fists.) _"But... an arrogant American who clearly can design menswear."

"Really?" She looked up.

"Really." His hand chucked her chin with obvious affection. "It's good."

Nate almost went in there, but what Jenny said next stopped him.

"Thanks, Alexandre! You've always been supportive of my dreams."

_So that's Alexandre Bergeron, _Nate thought. _Asshole._

A few months before, not long after they'd started sleeping together, he and Jenny had The Talk about exes. He had been floored to learn that she hadn't slept with most of the guys he saw her with, including the New York Knicks player or the Austrian count. ("You'd be surprised at the number of famous men who want a pretty blonde on their arm, but not necessarily in their bed. I had fun, they got their image polished... and a smokescreen for what they're _really_ doing in their personal lives.")

But she'd been elusive at first about those who came before him, even when he'd persuaded her ("especially since _your brother, _I mean, _Gossip Girl _kept tabs, and you know all mine," he'd told her). Still, it had taken a while before she'd given in and named names.

Between the unfortunate long-ago night with Chuck and Marco Rossi, there had only been three names. _Three too many, _Nate had thought, begrudging every second she'd spent with anyone who wasn't him.

Alexandre Bergeron had been one of the three.

They'd gone to Central St. Martins together. Jenny caught Alexandre's lustful eye during their first year, and the interest was mutual. Still, it hadn't been until the end of their second year that they'd hooked up... and continued hooking up in a mutual frenemies with benefits relationship. But in the end, Alexandre's jealousy over Jenny's superior talent had derailed them from taking things to the next level...

_Hate this asshole, _Nate thought. _I should kick his ass just out of general principle._

"You've always been supportive of my dreams."

"Yes, I have been," smarmed Alexandre arrogantly, hand coming up to move his dark blond fringe away from wide set blue eyes. "And now that I am menswear lead at Gaultier, we are finally equals."

_Yeah, right. You wish, _thought Nate. _From what Jenny told me about you, it's likely you slept with half of Gaultier – women _and _men - to get a gig like that._

"Which is why I wanted your professional opinion of this sketch for the Waldorf Spring 2014 collection. Fall Fashion Week is just a few months away..."

"_Oui? _Then tell me exactly what I get in return for my designer's eye and good judgment."

Jenny shrugged and laughed a little. "You get the satisfaction of knowing that your old school friend is making good in the fashion world."

"School friends isn't all that we were to each other."

"Yes, but it's all that we are now, Alexandre. All that we can be."

"Ah, yes. Captain America," sneered the Frenchman. "The superhero. How well I remember _that_ story from design school. Mr. Fantastic who broke your heart forever ago. I wasn't surprised to see that you'd gone after him."

"His _name," _said Jenny, "is Nate."

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand dismissively. "When you called and said you were back, I assumed all that was over."

In spite of himself, Nate stopped breathing.

"It'll never be over between him and me."

Nate exhaled.

"_Quel dommage," _was Alexandre's verdict. "I fear this Nate has ruined you forever, Jennifer. You are so beautiful, and yet, your heart is never in it when you're with other men. All we get is the shell."

"Exactly. So why would you want it?"

"What part of 'you are so beautiful' don't you understand? I am a man." His hand lowered to cup her chin. "I accept life as it is, not as I wish it could be. What can I say? You love him, he doesn't deserve you. And the best way for you to begin to get over him is to allow me to take you to dinner."

Before he could even process what he was doing, Nate banged the door open and strode into the atelier, interrupting Alexandre's seduction.

"She has dinner plans already," Nate told Alexandre, fists clenched at his side as he walked over to the corner where they'd been discussing Jenny's drawing. "Get your filthy hands off her."

Jenny gasped.

Alexandre chuckled. "Ah, I'll bet I know who this is." He held out his hand. "Nate Archibald, I presume? I am..."

Nate didn't shake it. "Alexandre Bergeron," he spat.

"Ha, so she _has _told you about me! Did she tell you _everything_ about us? What we were to each other?"

"Alexandre!" Jenny exclaimed. "Please don't start this."

Nate didn't take the bait. "She's told me enough. Now, you've said what you think about my fiancée's design, it's getting late, so I think you ought to leave."

Nate decided that was all the warning this idiot was going to get. If he said anything else...

Alexandre clucked with derision. "Not so fast. I've just asked your 'fiancée' out to dinner. She is a free woman, or else she would not have called me. So, I will not be leaving until Jennifer gives me her answer..."

And he caressed her face softly.

In response, Nate knocked him off his feet.

"There's your answer, _asshole."_

"_Nate!" _That was Jenny, jumping from the stool to see if he'd killed her former classmate. For Alexandre wasn't moving.

"He'll be all right, unfortunately," muttered Nate, shaking out his fist. "He'll just have a headache in the morning... _get up," _he ordered, grabbing the other man's shoulder and yanking him up as he groaned.

"Jennifer," moaned Alexandre in complaint. "I do not see what is so fantastic about Captain America..."

"Get out of here!" Nate roared. "Before I _seriously_ hurt you."

Before Jenny could say anything, Alexandre stumbled to his feet.

"Because I am a gentleman, _Mr. Fantastic, _I will oblige," he said, grabbing a nearby chair to steady himself.

"You don't even know what a gentleman is," Nate told him. "You're done. Do not contact my fiancée ever again. Do not even _think _about her, because if you do..."

"_Nate," _Jenny admonished.

"...that _punch _is going to seem like a _love tap _compared to what you'll feel like when I rearrange your face."

Alexandre stumbled toward the door.

"Enjoy your 'Great American Hero,' _ma petite," _he murmured nastily. "_Au revoir."_

And he slammed the door behind him, leaving Jenny and Nate alone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_I'm not even that mad at him. How can I be? He finally came after me._

Still Jenny walked away from Nate, unable to even look at him. _If I blink, he'll disappear. _Standing in front of the window, she stared at the view of the Thames the large windows afforded, with so many London landmarks illuminated against the night sky.

Part of her wished that he'd go away so she could think... so she could _breathe. _She couldn't think or breathe properly when he was around. His presence was so overwhelming, and what she needed most right now was clarity. But another, more essential part of her felt fixed again.

She hadn't known how badly leaving him had broken her. And it had only been a few days.

Jenny heard his footsteps, inhaled his scent, felt his arms pulling her in as if she belonged there. But she neither stiffened, nor did she melt or sigh.

"Jenny..."

"Why are you here, Nate? I left you."

"I know. And I found you."

"You shouldn't have come."

Head shake. "You don't mean that."

"Why did you do that to Alexandre?"

He scoffed. "What do you mean, why did I do that? He..."

"Asked me to have dinner with him? Nate, he's just a friend, I'm not interested in him like that and he knows it. What, are you going to scare every man I've ever slept with away?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. Especially since you have terrible taste in men."

"Well, you have equally terrible taste in women." Jenny sighed. "Look, I want my old life back. That life is here. Yours is thousands of miles away..."

"No, Jenny." His arms tightened around her. "London isn't your life. Your life is with _me. _Just as mine is with you."

"I thought we said everything we needed to say the other night, Nate. I don't know what you want from me..."

Before she knew it, he'd spun her around to face him. Never before had she seen that look in his eyes.

"I don't want anything _from _you, Jenny. I just want _you._"

"Nate, I told you why I..."

"Look me in the eye, Jenny. _Look _at me and tell me you don't love me."

She shook her head. "I can't. Loving you is _not _the problem. You and me, that's _never _been our problem. We had a special connection with each other from the time we met. It's just that everyone _and _everything else gets in the way... every time we try."

Her hand reached up to cup his face.

"Nate, I want the life I worked so hard to build when I was here in school." Her thumb stroked his jaw, very gently. "I want to be a designer, to be immersed in the fashion world, to lose myself in patterns and designs and pretty faces and color and charcoal lines in a sketchbook. That's not what you need..."

"I don't think you have a clue about the kind of woman I need." He held her gaze. "If you did, you wouldn't have left."

She didn't waver. "You need a woman who is a political animal, who knows how to navigate the halls of power. You need a woman who wants to be a mayor's wife, a governor or a Senator's wife, and perhaps even First Lady... because being married to a politician is a full time job. What's more, you need a woman who isn't afraid to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life, who isn't tormented by nightmares at all the terrible things that might happen to not just her, but _you_ and her _children_. You need a _lioness. _A general who can wage war by your side. I... I would just hold you back."

"_Jenny_."

"I _would, _Nate. We'd end up hating each other. I would resent you for dragging me and any kids we had into the spotlight. And y-you... you would fall out of love with me... and I couldn't _stand _that." She let out a deep breath. "Do you see the problem?"

"Jenny, listen to me... I went to see your Grandma Humphrey, and..."

"Yes, she told me."

"She actually called you?"

"Um, I'm her granddaughter. Of course she did." (Jenny didn't tell him that Dorothy Humphrey was clearly Team Nate. Had the man ever met a woman he couldn't charm?)

"Did she tell you that I told her how much I loved you? That I wouldn't stop chasing you?" He backed her up into the window. "That I will always find you?"

"Look, there's nothing you can say to make me reconsider..."

"What if I gave it all up? What if I didn't run?"

And the very air between them went still.

"_No. _I couldn't let you do that."

"You can and you will. That's what I flew all this way to tell you. Jenny, I'm quitting the mayoral race."

She gasped and shook her head. "You can't..."

"It's done. Johnny's calling the exploratory committee today. I'll announce that I'm no longer considering politics at the state convention, and then, I'll sell the _Spectator _to Dan and Serena..."

"Why would you do that if you're not going to run? I don't understand, you love your magazine."

"Not nearly as much as I love you. Which is why I'm planning to move here to London. If this is where you're going to be, this is where I'm going to live, too. I want to marry you, build a life with you." He grinned. "I hear they've got great schools here. Just imagine how posh our kids will sound."

Jenny chuckled, but kept shaking her head. "Nate, I refuse to let you throw away your life for me."

"Jenny, don't you get it? I don't care about _that_ life. _That _was the life I was planning before Dan and Serena's wedding, before we hung out that night at Silk City and all this started. Now, on Valentine's Day, you made me a promise. I'm going to hold you to it. Marry me, Jenny, and we'll live here in London. You can get back to running Waldorf London and Paris, and I'll be a stay-at-home husband."

Jenny laughed in spite of herself. "With a frilly apron? French maid costume? You'd be _so_ cute in it..."

"Now, don't get carried away," he chided. "But yes, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it? Everything. Nate, you'd be giving up your dreams. What are you going to do for a living?"

"Oh, I don't know. Kinda thought my designer wife who makes a million a year could take care of me..."

She just _glared _at him, pushing him away... but he just caught her around the waist again.

"But then I thought about it, and realized that a _lot _of my relatives don't really work, especially the ones over here. I'd just become a member of the idle rich."

"_Nate."_

"What's wrong with being part of the leisure class? While you're toiling away here, I could be sailing the seven seas..."

"_Nate!"_

"Okay. So maybe I know some people in the London press. And maybe I could get a reporting job... okay, make that probably..."

"So who's offered you a job already?" Jenny marveled at how easily certain things came to him sometimes. It was almost like he was the male version of her sister-in-law.

"The BBC, the _Times, _and the _Sun. _Thinking about taking the offer from the Beeb, because I've always wanted to do television reporting. Might be fun."

Jenny was frowning. "But Nate, are you sure? I don't want the Buckleys to think they bullied you out of politics..."

"I don't care what they think, Jenny. Don't you get it? I only care about _you_."

She couldn't control the lump that rose to her throat. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away, not wanting him to see her cry. But of course, it didn't work. Soon, she was being cradled against his chest, and in spite of her best intentions, she poured out her heart to him.

"I'm still so scared. I just can't bear to think about it."

"I know, sweetheart. I think... maybe you and me, we should go find a counselor or something as soon as we're settled over here. We have to anyway if you still want a big church wedding."

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk to some therapist, Nate. I'm not crazy."

"Maybe they can help you with your nightmares and fears, Jen. It's killing me that you're frightened of being with me. I can't lose you. I _won't. _I've waited too long to be with you... and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you."

"Do you mean that?" Jenny couldn't believe what Nate was offering her. He'd just placed his entire life, all of his ambitions, and his dreams into her hands.

"Yeah, I mean every word of it. Because I am _not _going to let you leave me ever again. No _way._"

In response, she cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him. Softly, tenderly. Lovingly.

"I shouldn't let you do this, babe," she whispered after she drew back. "What about 'Edelweiss'? Don't you love New York?"

He closed his eyes. "I do. But I love you more. And we need a break. Maybe we'll live there someday, after... after you can forget."

"It's too much of a sacrifice. And it's selfish of me, but... I'll take it."

Grinning, he pulled her closer. Jenny felt his lips in her hair.

"I love you, sweetheart. We're going to be okay."

Jenny felt a twinge of guilt which she quickly pushed down. After all, this was for the best. Not just for her, but for Nate, too.

He'd be safe now.

"I love you too," she told him. "And yes, we will be okay. I know we will."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hours later, they were laying atop Jenny's opened futon, a handmade quilt the only thing covering their naked, cooling bodies intertwined under the skylight. Gazing up at the crescent moon and the brightest stars visible against the light pollution. Trying to block out the distinct sounds that were coming from her bedroom.

"I forgot how _loud _those two were," Nate murmured, running his fingertips down her slender arm, loving the way her skin felt. "Don't they care that it's your bedroom? And your bed? And you're out here?"

"Not at all," came her sighed reply. "Remember, I had to hear it when we were in high school, _especially _if Dad was out! Dan and Serena were so loud sometimes that even blasting my headphones couldn't drown them out! It's why I started sleeping over at Penelope's or Hazel's in the first place."

He chuckled. "I remember that."

"Yeah. You told me I wasn't like them."

"You weren't," he assured her. "You were special."

"So special that you didn't even know who I was the first time we met," she laughed. "You thought I was the woman who's making that... _really strange sound _just now that sounds like a seagull. _Wow..._ are you sure you don't want to go to a hotel, babe?"

"Nah," said Nate, trying not to laugh. (Whatever noise that was, it really _did _sound like a bird's call. He planned to tease the life out of Dan and Serena in the morning... all in good fun.) "They'll shut up soon. At least, I hope they will. So, you were saying?"

"No, I just thought it was weird that everyone thought I was Serena. We don't look anything alike."

"You were wearing her mask and shawl," he pointed out. "Your hair was styled alike, and back then, it was the same color... by the way, why do you always dye your hair?"

"It's bleach, not dye." Shrug. "Habit, I guess. I've been wearing it platinum since I was fifteen. Why?"

"No reason, it's just that the memory made me realize how much I liked your natural hair color. Although I like your hair when it's any color..." He kissed her gently. "And that's another thing. You and Serena don't _taste _alike. I knew it wasn't her when I kissed you."

"Oh, I was so scared Blair was going to find out and kill me!" She grinned wickedly. "So what did I taste like?"

"What you always taste like. Sweet like honey, a little naughty, _very _wild... and addictive as hell." He lowered his voice as his hand slid beneath the covers. "And _this," _he husked as his fingers slid between her legs, "is even better."

Jenny moaned as he plunged in. Nate couldn't help it. He had to taste that sweet little mouth of hers, enjoy all of her as she unraveled beneath him. Yet he didn't want her to come undone as fast as she had during their night and day of desperate, shared passion back in New York, or as quickly as she had earlier that night. He wanted to stretch the moment out.

He removed his hand from between her legs, then slid it up to caress her stomach.

"I wanted to kiss you again, you know, later that year. I knew I couldn't, knew it was wrong... knew you were too _young... _knew your father and brother would kill me..._" _His lips found the shell of her ear. "So I convinced myself that it was just my imagination, because no one could taste that good... but then... you kissed me again..."

Nate coaxed her to lie back on the moonlit pillow. Covering her body with his, using his knees to hold himself up, sliding both his palms up her sides...

...he stopped when he felt the jagged, nearly healed scars. He hesitated... then drew back.

"It's okay." Her voice was very soft. "Nate, really, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. He hurt you."

"But Blair saved me. Then you came for me." She leaned up to kiss him. "You've always been my knight in shining Armani... or knight in shining Waldorf, if I can get this collection off the ground later in the year."

His thumb ran gently over the scars on her side. "Oh, I think you and Blair slay your own dragons. You always do."

"But you and Chuck helped. So did Huck from OPA. And Dan and Serena made sure our niece was okay. It was a team effort." She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "I just want to get over this hump, Nate. I want to feel like myself again."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he brushed his lips against hers, then pressed them to her chin. He kissed his way down her neck, down the valley between her breasts, and then an angular path to the scars he'd just caressed...

"Thank you for staying alive," he whispered against the first. "I would have died if I'd lost you," he murmured against the next. And on and on, until she pulled him back up, rolled him over, and sheathed herself on him, leaning back, crying out, and then bending down so that her starlit hair curtained them both...

He loved the way her lips parted as she gazed down at him. The adoration in Jenny's eyes made Nate feel as if he could do anything.

"That night in Vermont," she panted against his lips. "You said I was your North Star. Am I still?"

"Always," came his reply, just before they started to move. Because she _was _his star... his angel... his sweetheart. His _everything._

And that was what Nate told himself an hour later as he sat at Jenny's tiny dining room table, wearing a robe he'd borrowed from Dan's suitcase (he hadn't packed a thing when he hopped in his plane and headed to Florida), booting his laptop up again.

He glanced over at his fiancée's sleeping form, smooth bare back illuminated by the moonlit skylight, long platinum blonde hair spilling over the pillow and halfway off the futon. She'd never know just how alluring she was to him like this, and he felt the pull of her presence all the way across the room. But as much as he wanted to hold her, Jenny needed to rest. He'd slept on the plane over, and was still on New York time, but he could tell she was exhausted.

Besides, he needed to think.

For when he logged into his account, Nate saw that he had hundreds of email messages. Apparently, Walter MacMahon had blabbed to the press that Nate Archibald was 'chickening out' after the Buckley scare, and 'didn't have the balls to man up and run.' Practically the entire New York press corps wanted to interview him. The union bosses' emails began by threatening him and questioning his manhood, and ended with gushing babbling pleas. Several CEOs in their circle were asking him to reconsider... one even pointed out that the stock market had taken a hit because of the rumor that he was out of the race!

He opened up his column for the week. He needed to send it by the morning, but after skimming all the voices from every corner of his beloved city, he had another idea.

Deleting what he'd written before, he started again.

_Thousands of miles away from The City That Never Sleeps, I find myself sleepless. The London neighborhood that Jenny lives in is pretty quiet at night. Too quiet. We New Yorkers don't do quiet very well, do we? In fact, we're suspicious of it. The sound of New York is a chorus of horns honking, sirens blaring, and human voices. Those voices are perhaps the most listened to in the entire world..._

He began to write about some of the New Yorkers who were making a difference in the city by lifting their voices. There was the community activist who had been in the news for starting a twenty-four hour volunteer patrol in one of the worst neighborhoods in Harlem, ensure that there were eyes and ears looking out for crime. There was the restaurateur in Brooklyn who ran one of the biggest soup kitchens in the city with the profits from his chain of family diners. There was the Staten Island firefighter who had heroically risked his own life to save numerous children when the air within a day care was contaminated by a chemical spill.

Nate then wrote about those making a difference in the political system so that these everyday heroes wouldn't have to risk so much. He wrote about the new police commissioner who had gone hat in hand to City Hall, asking for more support for forensics so that murders and sexual assaults wouldn't go unsolved. There was the councilperson who was trying to get a fairer minimum wage within the city, noting that it was one of the most expensive places to live in the world. And he wrote about his friend Ellen, whose group was lobbying for better environmental regulations and zoning, so that incidents like the day care rescue wouldn't need to happen again.

_One of the great lessons that New York and New Yorkers can teach the rest of our great nation and the entire world is this. We all have a voice. We all have the right to be heard. That's the very heart of our democracy. Our __government_ _is by the_ _people, of the people_, _for the_ _people_.

_And the greatest thing about this is that it's bigger than any single individual. Anyone can stand up and make their voice heard. We all have the power to change our..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! Please, don't hurt him! Take me instead! _Don't hurt him!_"

The piercing scream jarred Nate out of his writing zone. He jumped up and ran back to the futon, where Jenny was clearly having a nightmare. She'd sat straight up in bed, and was trembling, but her eyes were still closed.

"Sweetheart, you're having another bad dream... wake up, _please..._"

She awoke with a start, starry eyes wide as she stared at him, trying to get her bearings. When she realized that she was safe, and so was he, she collapsed into his embrace, sobbing, as he wrapped the quilt around her shivering form.

The bedroom door opened. Dan's head poked out.

"You know, we've been considerate, but really, Jen, you two are _so loud..._" He frowned as he took in the situation. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Nate shook his head at him. "It's okay, Dan, I've got her."

Dan rubbed his eyes. "Another nightmare?"

"How often has she been having them?" Nate wanted to know.

"Ever since she came to our townhouse the night she left you," said Serena, coming out of the bedroom in a long silk robe and heading to the kitchen. "Sometimes several of them a night, poor thing."

_No wonder she's so exhausted, _Nate thought. Rubbing the back of her head soothingly as she cried, he looked up at Dan. "I'm sorry we woke you guys up..."

"Oh, we weren't asleep earlier," Serena cooed from the kitchen, clanging a pot. "And Jenny didn't exactly seem like she was having a nightmare then, was she, Nate?"

"You're one to talk," Nate replied. "You and Dan are the reason why we were up in the first place... hey, S, what are you setting on fire in there?"

"She's just getting her some warm milk," Dan said, sitting in the chair next to the futon. "With a little vanilla, honey, and cinnamon. It's the only thing I've succeeded in teaching my wife how to cook so far. Well, that, toast and Jell-O. We're still working on eggs." Leaning forward, he touched his sister's knee gently. "Jen, you've got to get some help."

"Nate's helping me."

"He can't fix this. As much as he loves you, he can't. See, this is what I told you... this isn't going to go away just because you change locations. What happened to you was horrible, and it doesn't mean that you're not strong if you can't deal with it alone."

"Dan, it's okay," she told him. "You guys can go back to bed. It's three in the morning..."

"We're not on London time yet," Serena called from the kitchen, "and we won't be, since we're heading back to New York tomorrow... well, today. Milk's almost ready... should I put something else in it, honey? Jen's got a bottle of Jameson's..."

"Yeah, throw a shot of it in there, babe. And while you're at it, Nate and I could use a couple shots ourselves. Glasses are over the sink."

They didn't say anything until Serena came out of the kitchen. Nate held Jenny as tightly as he could, until her sobs dissolved into dry shudders. Dan looked completely helpless. Both men avoided each other's eyes.

"Here we go," said Serena breezily, carrying the tray in. Dan hurriedly took it from her ("you know you're not supposed to be carrying anything") and distributed the drinks. Dan took his shot, and Serena sipped delicately at her mug, perched on the arm of his chair. But Nate's shot remained untouched, and Jenny's mug trembled in her hands as she stared at it, clearly at a loss.

"I don't know what to do," Jenny said finally. "It's not fair of me to keep you guys up because I can't deal." She looked up at Nate. "See, this is why I left..."

"And I told you, there's no leaving me. We'll get through this."

She shook her head, then regarded her brother and sister-in-law. "I'm sorry that I woke you up... especially you, Serena, given your condition... it can't be good for the baby..."

"Jenny, we love you," Serena said. "Those hours when you and Blair were missing were some of the worst of my life... and let me tell you, I've been through some rough times."

"I'm sorry we scared everyone," Jenny replied, voice flat.

"Why won't you see Blair's therapist?" Serena continued. "B is going to kill me for telling you this, but the minute she and Chuck came back from wherever they went off to, she went straight to that woman. She's been going two, even three times a week! And it seems to have helped her."

"Yeah, well, I'm not Blair," Jenny replied, setting her mug down on the end table. "There's too much going on. I don't have time to tell some stranger who doesn't even know me all about my problems."

"Jen, maybe you should just..."

"Dan, maybe you and Serena should just _go to bed," _she said firmly, pushing gently out of Nate's arms, taking the quilt with her. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be all right."

A look passed between Nate, Serena, and Dan.

"Okay," Dan conceded. "See you in the morning, then. Or... in a few hours, I guess. Yes, there will be waffles."

"Or at least beans on toast," Serena added, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "And strange-looking sausages. Night."

Nate watched them go back into the room. He turned back to look at Jenny...

She was fast asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning, Jenny was trying her best not to yawn as she marveled at the size of the Surrey mansion that they were walking towards. It looked like a country manor from a BBC period piece, not a place that people actually lived in. And yes, just like in the movies, a line of staff surrounded Anne Archibald, and a tiny elderly lady in pearls, shawl, and a classic Chanel suit.

Letting out a deep breath, Jenny was somewhat calmed by the feel of Nate's hand pressing into her lower back, both caressing her and urging her forward. It would be easier if someone would just _smile... _if they didn't all stand there like weird statues. But even Anne was impassive just then.

Suddenly, when they got within ten yards of the assemblage, the older lady's visage cracked, and she stepped forward, holding out her arms.

"My dear boy," she said to Nate. Her English accent was as posh as her Grandma Humphrey's was homespun. "Come here and let me look at you."

Letting Jenny go for a moment, Nate quickened his pace and reached his great-aunt. He kissed her hand.

"Aunt Phil, you look lovely as ever."

"And I fear you grow handsomer every time I see you! So is this your Jenny?"

"It is," said Nate, doubling back to retrieve his fiancée.

"What a lovely girl she is," said Philippa. "The pictures simply don't do her justice... well, come here, child. Let me have a look at you."

_Here goes, _Jenny thought. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward and took Nate's hand as he brought her to meet his grandmother's twin sister. Jenny wasn't sure what to do, so she curtsied a little, wondering what Blair would have said and done. (As much as her boss annoyed her, she knew there wasn't a social situation Blair Waldorf Bass couldn't handle.)

"Yes, quite lovely indeed," Nate's great-aunt repeated. "Thank you for coming."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Grace." _At least, I think that a duchess is 'Your Grace'... or should it have been 'Your Highness?" No, that's princes and princesses... oh, boy..._

The heiress waved her off. "None of the formalities are necessary, my dear. You are going to be family. Come, you must be famished. Let us see what they've done for our elevenses today."

And the group followed the dowager duchess, Lady Philippa Blackstone, into the grand manor. The servants virtually disappeared the moment they entered the house, leaving Philippa and Anne to take them to the drawing room.

_This place reminds me so much of_ _a British version of __Age of Innocence, _Jenny thought. _I dreamed I dwelt in marble halls, with vassals and serfs by my side... no, I can't just start singing Enya, they'll think I've completely lost it._

She tried very hard not to stare at the opulence all around her. The Blackstone manor really seemed even more like a museum than some of those of the Upper East Siders Jenny had grown up with. She recalled that this woman was a direct descendant of a Queen of England... were those tapestries _authentic? _No, they couldn't have been, that pattern of weaving had gone out of style more than seven centuries before... what actual human beings could afford to have textiles from the _High Middle Ages _hanging from their walls?

They were walking into a formal salon, decorated in early nineteenth century Imperial French style. Jenny's designer's eye noted that there wasn't a single piece that was anachronistic or out of place... this was authentic.

"I thought we could be more casual here than in the dining area," said the duchess, lowering herself into the chair with the highest back. "Please, won't you be seated?"

Jenny saw that Nate was beckoning her to sit down on a lounge that looked far too antique for anyone to actually sit on. The ivory horsehair appeared nearly luminous in the sunlight streaming through the gigantic windows, twice a tall man's height. Nevertheless, she managed to be seated, feeling confident about her blouse, but knowing that her pencil skirt might be a little _too _short...

"Sophia Vanderbilt's ring," Philippa Blackstone said, admiring it as it glittered from Jenny's left hand. "One of the few baubles from the New World that even _we _always admired. And what a lovely girl to wear it."

"I was thrilled when Nate told me he was ready to give it to her, Aunt Phil," said Anne. (Both Jenny and Nate just _looked _at her, but she didn't notice.) "I'm so pleased. We are planning to have the wedding of the decade this December..."

"June," corrected Nate. "We're getting married in June." He and Jenny had decided that rather quickly the night before. There was no sense in waiting if he wasn't going to run for office after all.

His mother frowned. "Nate, I thought with the primaries, this spring and summer weren't a good idea..."

"Oh, Anne, stop the nonsense," her aunt fussed. "Your son is in love. I think June is a fine month for a wedding, my dears. You'll have to have it here, in the gardens..."

"No, Aunt Phil, we're having the wedding at _Trinity," _Anne corrected. "Although I have no idea what day of the week they're planning to have it, since you have to book _years _in advance... I was lucky to find that cancellation in December..."

"Actually, Anne, we were talking about a destination wedding yesterday..." Jenny began.

"Absolutely _not!" _both Philippa Blackstone and Anne Archibald said.

Philippa had actually turned a little green. "My dear, surely you don't want to do such a thing," she told Jenny. "It is unseemly."

"She didn't want to have an engagement party," Anne announced derisively. "And their engagement still hasn't been properly announced..."

"Mother," snapped Nate. "Jenny and I have been a little _busy _since we've been engaged, let's not forget."

"There's never an excuse for doing things _properly_, my dear boy," said Philippa. She turned to Jenny. "My dear, do you believe you'll be content with getting married barefoot on the beach? I saw your eyes shine as we walked through my halls... and I've learned quite a bit about you, Jenny Humphrey. I think you want to be treated as a princess on your special day. After all, if those infernal colonies of ours hadn't broken away..."

Now it was Anne's turn to be exasperated. "_Aunt Phil."_

"...or if my beloved sister hadn't fallen in love with a dashing American soldier, you would be marrying a prince. So you would be a _real _princess. Don't ever forget it."

Anne was _incensed. _"Aunt Phil, don't go bringing up my father's lineage again." Jenny was shocked to see the usually ice-cold Anne Archibald fired up. "Remember, it was my father and grandfather Vanderbilt who saved your family's fortune... _and _ensured that you weren't penniless when Hubert Blackstone started courting you. _Duke _or not."

"Ancient history, my dear. Things are not as they used to be... after all, it won't be long before a woman of common blood is Queen of England."

"Kate is perfectly lovely, Aunt Phil!" Anne said tersely. "Don't go bringing _that _up again."

"Oh, you Americans and your convenient egalitarianism when the person in question has an English accent," sniffed the duchess. "There's common and then there's _common_. Very well, then. I will say that your son's fiancée is more beautiful than any of the English girls of their generation... is that all your own hair, girl?"

"Aunt Phil, come _on!" _Nate said sharply.

"Every bit of it," replied Jenny, trying not to laugh. In that instant, she decided she liked Philippa Blackstone... a lot.

"It's exquisite. But you really ought to leave it alone and let it be golden again... silver ages you before your time, you'll get there soon enough. And you're far too _thin... _well, time and children will take care of that soon enough. But you're tall, and have an interesting face. They say you're extremely good at dressmaking. Working for Eleanor Waldorf, are you?"

"Actually, Eleanor's daughter Blair took over the company almost six years ago... but yes."

"I'm sure. Well, now that you and Nate will be married, you'll settle into the role of a politician's wife, I'm sure." She turned to Anne. "Perhaps I can't brag that my American nephew is a prince, but a mayor will do just nicely... especially for one so young."

"Excuse me, Aunt Phil, but I'm not running." Nate grabbed Jenny's hand and squeezed it.

"You're not... _what?" _said his mother.

"Dear me, this is certainly a new development." Philippa blinked. "And when did you come to this conclusion, dear boy?"

"When I decided to move here to England, to be with Jenny."

In response, Philippa removed her spectacles, drew a handkerchief from an unseen pocket of the Chanel, and dabbed at her eyes.

Anne turned on them.

"I _knew _that my first instincts were right! I knew you'd be a terrible influence on my son!"

Jenny shook her head. "What? Anne, I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, don't you 'Anne' me. This is _all _your doing! Why else would Nate suddenly decide that he doesn't want to go into politics anymore? You ran all the way over here so he could chase you, and then you gave him an ultimatum! Well, I think it's disgusting, Jennifer. Then again, a girl from _your class _doesn't have a clue about how things are done..."

"_Anne."_

That was the duchess.

"Nathaniel, _sit down." _(For Nate had stood up, clearly enraged.) "Remember, that is your _mother_, even when she is being an insufferable little idiot... Anne, _don't you move. _Jenny, come here, dear."

Jenny, still stunned, went to stand before Philippa Blackstone. The scent reminded her so much of Blair, and the New York atelier... Chanel No. 5... suddenly, she felt homesick...

"Sit with me, darling." To Nate and Anne, who were glaring at each other, she said, "I told you, _don't move."_

Philippa was gesturing toward the overstuffed ottoman that was next to her chair. Jenny perched herself on it, fighting her flight instinct. She was so uncomfortable...

"Please, dear. Breathe so you don't faint. That's right. Inhale... that's good... now, let it out... and once more..."

Once Jenny had calmed down, the dowager duchess took her hand.

"They tell me that your grandmother is an Englishwoman."

"Yes. She grew up in Manchester. Her parents..."

"I know, dear. I was the relative that my niece was so _irritated _with... I had your genealogy done." Jenny's eyebrows raised. "And _not, _as she thinks, in order to learn if you were good enough for my great-nephew... he loves you, and that's good enough for me, just as _Anne's own father _was good enough for my sister because _she _fell for him.

"I had it done simply because I find genealogy _fascinating. _You see, when you come from a lineage like mine, you live with your ancestors in a way that ordinary people don't. From the outside, it looks like great privilege, but... it can also be a burden. I escape that burden by knowing that everything that those who came before me did and said, the people they were, the lives they lived... well, they continue on in me, in my children, and in my grandchildren.

"Do you know what my researchers turned up? They say that your Grandmother Humphrey's great-grandmother... Lucy Wallace, I believe they say her name was... was seamstress to the princesses of the realm. She was a famous dressmaker in her day, with hair the color of wheat, and eyes the color of the sky after a storm. The diary they found that mentioned her was Lady Hatton's, and that great lady called her 'spirited,' which was just the Victorian way of saying she was the kind of girl you wanted to be around, because whenever _she _was around, things happened.

"You have that look about you, my dear. You _are _'spirited.' And if some of your spirit and fire can light a spark within that staid, _boring _Vanderbilt connection..."

"_Aunt Phil."_

"I am _not _talking to you, Anne. Anyway, Jenny, if you can shake things up back in America, and rescue my great-nephew from Puritan _respectability, _I would be ever grateful. I just know that Winnie is laughing up in heaven... laughing at her silly _daughter, _who she always wanted to be free, whose one moment of freedom was when she married your future father-in-law... and at her grandson, who has no idea how much she loves him still."

"Grandmother's gone, Aunt Phil."

Jenny looked up and met Nate's eyes. A torrent of emotion was reflected in them.

"Nonsense, my boy. Winnie is with us still. Don't you understand? Those who love us remain with us always."

Philippa's wrinkled hand brushed the top of Jenny's hair. Jenny was reminded of her own grandmother, so similar was the gesture.

"Nathaniel? Go and show your Jenny my gardens. Be sure to take her to the maze that your cousins and you loved to play in so much during summers gone by." He rose and came over to his great-aunt, leaned down, and kissed her cheek. "Oh, go on now, dear. Your mother and I are going to have a little talk. Go so I can get her sorted."

Anne glared at them as they walked out.

"Close the door behind you, my dears. Come back in a half hour, and we'll all have something to eat."

Nate closed the door, taking Jenny's elbow, and leading her down the hall.

"What is your Aunt Phil going to do to her?" she asked.

"You _really _don't want to know," he replied ominously. "Just be glad you're not my Mom right now."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate's interview with the BBC was the very next day. Dan and Serena had left the evening before, with offers of help for the move, and promises to visit again once they were settled in their new place. Jenny went back to the Waldorf atelier at first light, preparing for the New York fashion show. Johnny was calling London realtors from the States on his behalf, starting the search for a new home.

But he hadn't talked to Chuck or Blair about his decision. He hadn't returned the dozens of calls that were filling up his voicemail. That morning on the way to the studio, he even rushed Johnny off the phone, not wanting to hear about those who'd personally dropped by the _Spectator, _demanding to speak with him.

He knew they had to go back to New York, if only to wrap up loose ends. Nate _really _wasn't looking forward to facing the music. But he would grit his teeth, get through the Waldorf show and the state convention, and then he and Jenny could start the rest of their lives together.

_I'm doing the right thing, _he thought as he waited. After seeing Dan and Serena off, they'd spent the night before much like the previous one. They'd made love, drifted off to sleep, and dozed until Jenny woke up screaming again. He soothed her until she fell back asleep, feeling utterly helpless.

They hadn't even made it to the primaries. _It's not worth it. Not worth her health... or her sanity._

Nate tried not to think about the conversation that he'd had with his Aunt Phil, later that afternoon in the garden, as his mother apologized to Jenny. (Apparently whatever her aunt said to her had made her _very _contrite.)

"_Talk to me, Nate dear. Why aren't you going to run?"_

"_Because." He'd let out a deep breath._

"_Because? My dear boy, that's what you always say when you don't think you can say what needs to be said. Come now, talk to me."_

"_Running for office isn't just my decision, Aunt Phil. It means that my wife and any kids we have will be in politics right along with me. This campaign is tearing Jenny apart and it hasn't even begun yet."_

"_Yes, I read the papers and saw the news reports about the Buckley kidnapping. Anne filled me in on the rest."_

"_Right. So you know, Aunt Phil, it's just not worth it to me. Not if it means losing Jenny, and our future together. I'd rather we just make a life here."_

_When Philippa didn't say anything for a while, Nate didn't press her at first. They both looked out at the garden, and over to where Anne and Jenny were now laughing together. Aunt Phil was so much like Grandmother, Nate reflected. Whenever they were around, everything made sense. Everything was all right. They both had that gift._

_But when he looked back at his great-aunt, Philippa's watery gray eyes were staring right back at him._

"_Nathaniel, you've always been special," she told him. "You were born long after my grandchildren were... it took William and Winnie a long time and much heartbreak before they had Chip, and Anne is younger still. You are the youngest of your generation, and we all doted on you shamefully. Such a handsome little lad... kind and generous, full of life and heart. Such a happy little boy. That is, you were until Winnie died."_

"_I think Grandmother's death was terrible for us all, Aunt Phil."_

"_Yes, but you and she were especially close. Kindred spirits, she used to tell me. But when she died, every time you'd come to visit me, and every time I found myself in New York, I noticed that you didn't smile. You didn't seem happy. That is, until..."_

"_Jenny. Yeah, I know. She does make me happy, Aunt Phil."_

_But his great-aunt had shaken her head with a smile._

"_Yes, dear, I know she does. She is a delight, and I'm pleased to have her as a great-niece in a few months. However, that's not the first time I saw you smile after poor Winnie. It was when you came here after the Spectator had its first big story, and you broke two hundred fifty thousand subscribers. Do you remember the talk that we had about it?"_

_Nate grinned. "Yeah, I do now. That was amazing. Mainly because I knew no one believed that I could do it..."_

"_I always believed it. I saw a light in your eyes when you began to talk of New York, talk of the stories you'd heard and seen, and all the ones you wanted to write. Do you remember what you told me?"_

_He nodded. _

"_You said to me, 'Aunt Phil, I think I can do some good in the world. But first, I need to start with my own city.' And you spoke about New York with such love, dear, and the people who lived there... not just people like those you'd grown up with... the ones whom you were getting acquainted with through your reporting."_

"_Aunt Phil, I know what you're getting at. Believe me, I know. But there's no way I'm going to run if it's going to hurt Jenny."_

"_She doesn't want you to run?"_

"_It's not that. She's just... afraid. A lot of stuff has happened lately, even before the kidnapping, and it got to be too much for her. She left me because she needed a break from it all, but I... I can't just not be with her, Aunt Phil..."_

"_That's her trauma talking, Nate. It isn't what she really wants."_

"_Aunt Phil, you don't understand. Jenny's never been interested in the political world. She's a designer..."_

"_And that Kate girl was a party planner. So what? Look at her... just look at your wife to be. That young lady is your match in every way, Nathaniel. She will make a magnificent First Lady of your city... and for everything else to come. The people will love her."_

"_I don't think she wants it."_

"_Perhaps not. But she wants you. She loves you. And when you're a woman who loves a man, you do whatever it takes to rise to the occasion. You might be surprised at how well she takes to it."_

Less than a day later, Nate reflected on that conversation as he sat outside the office of the Deputy Director for News Programmes at the BBC. He knew he was going to take some real flack for his decision not to pursue the mayoral race. Idly, he wondered who the presumptive frontrunner would be after he made the former announcement.

Maybe he'd throw in a good word for Horowitz... O'Shea would be a lot like the current, lame duck mayor who'd made a mess of the city coffers and whom no one trusted. Horowitz was an outsider from Virginia, but he loved the city and seemed sincere. Maybe Nate could help him, give him some advice...

"Mr. Archibald?" the receptionist said. "Ms. Horton will see you now."

"Thank you," he said. Picking up his briefcase, he followed the receptionist into the office. The news executive's chair was turned toward the windows...

"Ms. Horton, Mr. Archibald."

"Thank you, Belinda."

_Wait a minute, _Nate thought. _Surely it couldn't be..._

But of course, Nate wasn't that lucky. The chair swiveled to reveal a face that had torn his heart into pieces long ago. The she-devil in a Herve Leger dress...

"Hello, Nate," said the woman he'd known as Diana Payne. "Long time no see."

**~to be continued~**

**A/N: **This was one of those chapters where Nate, Jenny, and the rest did their own thing! I always plot each chapter thoroughly, but I also like to 'let it flow.' So I always knew that Nate was going to sacrifice the _Spectator _and his political prospects, but there was _so much_ that came up in the writing that I was surprised by! And I didn't _see_ Diana sitting in that swivel chair until the very end!

We'll have to see what's next for the magnificent Archibalds... well, an Archibald and an _almost _Archibald, methinks! Will Nate stick to his decision not to run... and will Jenny let him? What does Diana want after all these years? How will the (belated) Waldorf fashion show go? How is the New York political party, who actually _delayed _the state convention because of the Buckley-Doyle incident, going to react to Nate stepping aside?

And – most important of all, since this _is _a modern fairytale – will Nate and Jenny marry in June? December? Some other time? Or... not at all?

I couldn't believe how nice you guys were about Chapter 15! When I posted, I thought it was _way _over the top. But your generous response to this story kept me fired up and going as always. Sending much love to the following lovely people: **Demi, pleaseupdatesOOn (lol!), .stark (x2), Ella, yasminEE, lalaine, WaitingInVain, hurry up (lol!), Doris, AH, Where's Waldorf, kwimz, JateFan, tankygirl (LOL!), judy24, Smallville, hsds (x2), scarlett2u, CBfanhere, Guest, aliMmiller, GoddessOfWater05, RauhlPrincess, Fan, meperez98, Kelly, kit147, 9tuby9, msboskiera, MayisGJ, jrg33, Seph Meadowes (still rocking out to your trailer!), Donna L. Crawford, **and of course, my Chairy Godmother** maryl!**

Chair lovelies, put down your pitchforks. Yes, I know this was the first chapter with no Chair, but that's because it takes place in Florida... and _London. _Because just _where _do you think our King and Queen are? Please use your wonderful Chairytale imaginations and _think about what Chair is getting up to back in New York _while Nenny and Derena are in London. (Yes, they're doing _that... _LOL!... but guess what else? You'll see...)

Derena darlings, I hope you enjoyed having a bit of our babies here... aren't they awesome? Yes, I think they are! So very excited that Blair and Serena are going to be new mommies together! (And yes, I know that some of you want Jenny to be pregnant... seriously? Let's see if the Archibalds-to-be can work out their problems, _then _tie the knot, and _then _she can have a half dozen kids... if Nate can talk her into it! Heh. You know how Little J can be!)

Nenny nonpareils, Jenate jewels, I'm not sure if you've seen the _amazing postcanon _fics we have in our tag now! First, there's **jrg33**'s wonderful _AgreeD__isagree, _with a hilarious take on married-and-expecting Chair and Nenny. Then we've got two great takes on what _really _might have happened between Nate and Jenny at Derena's wedding reception: _Trouble _by **Where's Waldorf**, with a very sassy take on our kids... and _E__arth Angel _by **hsds, **which is very, very steamy! I can't wait to read/review/gush over other Nenny fics; Tweet me links to your stories! Also, NJ fanart is always lovely... so are vids and trailers! Let's do this!

And so, my jewels and nonpareils, I'm switching Pandora stations as I head straight into writing chapter 17! This chapter was inspired by the Clash since _London _was _calling_ Jenny's name... but now that we're traveling back across the pond, it's time for a little Jay-Z... with Alicia Keys on the chorus... _another _magical Brooklyn and Manhattan combo...

_...concrete jungle where dreams are made of...  
..there's nothing you can't do...  
...these streets will make you feel brand new...  
...big lights will inspire you..._

Ah, but that's for next chapter! Until then...

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	17. Empire State of Mind

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 17 – Empire State of Mind**

The last thing that Jenny Humphrey needed during her busy afternoon at the London atelier was to hear and see a raging Queen Blair pop up on her flatscreen. Although she'd assured Nate she was fine when the car dropped him off at the BBC, she couldn't stop yawning. Her assistant was off to Starbucks to get her another espresso, but Jenny kept falling asleep at her desk...

"J? What are you doing?"

Jenny, startled, jumped up in the desk chair. "Huh?" she murmured, yawning again. "Blair?"

Blair was sitting in her home office at the Bass residence. The look on her face indicated clearly that she was furious. (Maybe the baby's kicking had kept her up again? She was always extra irritated while sleep deprived.)

"Yes, it's me... Jenny Humphrey, exactly _what _are you doing in London?"

Yawn. "Blair, I told you I needed to leave for a while."

"You withheld information! You told me you needed to _leave, _not _leave New York! _I thought you were going to stay with Dan and Serena, until Serena called me from South Bank!"

"Yeah," she murmured to herself. "I guess the Upper West Side just wasn't far enough."

She didn't even know she'd nodded off to sleep until Blair's shouts stopped her from drifting completely to Dreamland.

"JENNY HUMPHREY, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK ACROSS THE ATLANTIC RIGHT NOW..."

Once again, she popped open her eyes. "Stop screaming at me, Blair. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you?! _Jenny, not only do we have a _fashion show _in two days, your running away stunt means that the Archibald for New York campaign _has no candidate on the ground _less than a week before the state convention! You can't just run away like this, you're not fifteen anymore! It's totally irresponsible..."

"Well, after the show and the convention, you won't need to worry about my responsibility or lack of it any more. I'm moving here for good."

"What? Did Nate find you? _What did you say to him?" _

"Yes, he found me. It's okay. He and I talked, and we're just fine. We're still getting married and everything. It's just that..."

She trailed off, bracing herself. _Oh, crap. This is not going to be pretty._

"Just that _what?" _Blair's voice brooked no refusal.

"We've decided that we're both going to live here in London full time. Nate's not going to run this time. It's over, Blair."

Blair just _stared _at her. But Jenny was too used to this to be unnerved at first. She got up, went to the small refrigerator, and grabbed another small Perrier. Drinking it down, she threw away the bottle, and went to retrieve her sketchpad, thinking that she and Blair were going to talk about the show...

But when she turned back to the screen, Blair was _still staring at her._

"What?" Jenny asked tersely, feeling _completely _unnerved.

"Don't you _dare _take that tone with me, Jenny Humphrey. You and Nate had better be glad I'm _here _and not _there. _How dare you make a decision like that without consulting me first?"

"Excuse me, Blair, but you've got a lot of nerve!" Jenny yelled. "I am not in the mood to defend my choices to you!"

Blair was cool as ice.

"Jenny, let me make a few things _perfectly clear _to you. First, _I am your boss. _I've allowed you more latitude than any creative director and lead designer in the industry, and have made you my right hand. For the past three years, your eye coupled with my good taste has defined the House of Waldorf and made it the premier brand worldwide. But make no mistake about it, you are _not _self-employed. When you leave without giving any notice, I consider that _job abandonment. _If you were any other employee, I would fire you _on the spot."_

"So fire me," Jenny shrugged. "After the night I had? I can't even..."

"I was _not _finished. _Do not interrupt me_," Blair told her. "The second thing is that _if _Nate quits the campaign, the state party _and _several of his biggest donors will immediately file civil lawsuits against him..."

"He doesn't care."

"The _Spectator _will take a hit."

"So what? He's selling the _Spectator."_

"Since when?"

"Since he told me that he's moving to London to be with me!"

Blair let out a deep breath. Something changed on her face. She seemed to soften and relent.

"Jenny. I need you to stop raging at me and _think. _Think about what you're saying! Since when has Nate ever wanted to live in London? Give up politics? _Sell the magazine he built from nothing? _Why would he do that?"

"Because we want to live a different life..."

"_Bullshit."_

_Where is my damn assistant? _thought Jenny desperately._ I need espresso! _

"Blair, you're way out of line."

"Oh no, sweetie, _you're _the one who's out of line. How dare you use the fact that _you _think _you're _too good to get your head right after what happened to us as the reason to ruin _both of your lives?"_

Jenny folded her arms and stood her ground. "I'm not ruining anything, Blair. Nate's interviewing at the BBC right now, and I'm going to run Waldorf London and Paris, same as I did before Serena's wedding..."

"He's interviewing _where?"_

"The BBC..."

Blair's fingers were moving over her smartphone. "I heard you the first time. As for our London and Paris workshops, you will not be running _either _of those. Either you get your _selfish _ass back to New York, Jenny Humphrey, and get ready to take over here after the show, or you can find yourself another place to work."

She was going to say "gladly" and hang up on the enraged brunette. How _dare _Blair! She thought she could control everyone around her! But Jenny hesitated. _Was _she being selfish?

She opened her mouth to snark back at Blair. Instead, she was interrupted by a gigantic, head-splitting yawn... the first of several. Jenny was yawning so much that she couldn't even talk!

When she finally managed to pull herself together, she looked up at the flatscreen again and saw Blair's concerned face.

"Serena called me last night and told me you're not sleeping well. Jenny, I've been telling you to call Dr. Calderon for _weeks..._ she's been expecting to hear from you, and she says she hasn't..._"_

"I don't need a doctor, Blair! I need you off my case!"

"Well, that's not going to happen!"

"Why can't you just banish me again? It worked before..."

"Because I need you!"

Jenny's eyes locked with hers, over the many miles between them.

"And you need me. You are my _friend, _Jenny. How in the world did you think it would be okay to not only drag _Nate,_ my best male friend on the planet who also happens to be my husband's _brother _away from New York permanently... but to also leave me behind? To leave Henry? How could you think that was okay? Have I been that horrible to work for?"

_Oh, no... not again..._

"Look, don't cry," Blair said soothingly. "Jenny, I just need you to please _think _for once and stop _reacting. _I get it... I'm a 'reactor' too. It's why we work as a team for Waldorf, we have the same beats, the same _modus operandi. _But I need you to think this through. Until that Buckley bastard and his friend with halitosis snatched us, you weren't thinking about going back to London... I mean, _I'm _the one who asked you about your flat over there, wondered if you needed to use our jet to grab your stuff or do _something. _You didn't seem interested. Now, all of a sudden, you're going to leave everything here behind.

"You've not only got me, Chuck, and Henry to consider. Don't you think your brother wants you there when he and Serena have their first child? Your mother... she's getting better, but she's still not well. Do you _really _want to be thousands of miles away?

"And Nate. Jenny, Nate needs to be in New York. He could have lived anywhere in the world in adulthood. Anywhere at all. But he _loves _this city... and this city loves him right back! My mother says she's never seen anything like what's happening with Nate lately... there was even some feature in _Le Monde _a few weeks ago. She says it reminds her of when President Obama was running the first time, and before him, President Kennedy. There's that same aura of... _inevitability... _that surrounds Nate's campaign..."

"NO!"

Jenny turned her back to the flatscreen, hugging herself more tightly.

"Don't you get it, Blair? _That _is why I can't go back. Every time I close my eyes, every time I even _think _about that damn campaign, I lose it. I am _terrified_ that my love won't be enough for him. And you know, maybe one day, it won't be. Maybe Nate will get tired of me holding him back and leave me. But until that day comes, I need to be over here, not there."

Blair didn't say anything. But she didn't seem angry anymore.

"J, we'll talk when you get back," she said quietly. "I... I want to do what's best for you and Nate. Even if it means that you have to live an ocean away."

But something in the way that Blair said it made Jenny's heart sink.

"Just come back, okay? I know everything's ready for the show... you even actually showed me the showstopper ahead of time, which shocked me, actually..."

"Yeah, and even more shockingly, we didn't have one of our famous fights over it."

They both laughed.

"It's just... I meant what I said. I miss you, J. I miss my friend."

"You have Serena."

"Just because I have Serena doesn't mean I don't need you, too. And I've been missing you, J, for longer than a week..."

Jenny closed her eyes. "Blair, I can't talk about it. Not yet. I'm not like you," she whispered. "You saved my life. If it had been me..."

"You would have done the same thing."

Neither of the women spoke or looked at each other for a while. They sat there, on opposite corners of the earth, in silence. Not moving. Sharing the painful memory, a horror that would bond them forever.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Henry's voice interrupted, as he bounced into his mother's office. "Daddy wanted to know what you're dooooooing! Arthur's waaaaaaaiting!"

Blair brightened up. "Hi, baby! Did you finish your cereal already?"

"Yes! I even drank all my milk this time! Daddy says it's time to gooo... hey, J!" The little boy grinned up at the web camera. "Where are you?"

"London."

"I miss you this much!" And he held out his little arms as wide as he could. "When are you and Uncle Natie coming back?"

_It must be my time of the month, _Jenny marveled as her eyes filled with tears. _I have got to stop crying at the drop of a hat._

"Tomorrow."

"YAY!"

Henry then bounced up into his mom's lap (but carefully, Jenny noticed... he'd been told by multiple adults that he had to take care until _his new baby _arrived safe and sound), then kissed her on the cheek.

"Mommy... you're the _best _Mommy in the whole wide world... and _I _cleaned my room! Dorota didn't have to tell me..."

"What is it?" Blair asked him, clearly trying to hide her amusement.

"Can I spend the night with Uncle Nate and J when they come back?"

"You'll have to ask," said Blair, eyeing Jenny significantly. (Jenny _had _talked to them about that after New Year's, and to the Basses' credit, they listened.)

Henry looked up at the screen expectantly.

"Did you even have to ask, kiddo?" Jenny laughed. "We're going to make s'mores!"

"YEAH! S'mores!"

Blair shook her head. "You Humphreys and your foods that _no one _should eat... tell me, what is Nate going to say when you and Henry get marshmallow and cheap fudge _goop _all over that designer fireplace of his?"

Henry frowned. "Noooo, J, I don't wanna get in trouble!"

"Oh, don't you worry about _that_, kid. _I _know _exactly _how to get us out of trouble with your Uncle Nate."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'll just _bet _you do..." Then her face lit up. "We're coming, my love. I'm just finishing up with Jenny."

Chuck's head appeared in the corner of the screen. "I was wondering who you were talking to at this time of the morning... Jennifer, are you going to allow my best friend to resume his life here any time soon?"

"Did you check your phone?" Blair asked him.

He looked at his wife. And Jenny knew that Chuck had been filled in on the entire conversation... if he hadn't been listening in on another screen. (That was the Basses for you. Part of the friendship package with either of them meant you got two for the price of one, for Chuck and Blair had no secrets from each other.)

"Chuck," said Jenny firmly, the smile fading from her face, "our decision is final. The last thing I need you doing is getting into Nate's head."

"Jennifer, I am the very _least _of your concerns now. Do you have any idea who Nate's interviewer today is?"

She frowned.

"Exactly." He picked up his son, took his wife by the other hand. "Jennifer, I suggest you head over to the BBC. And after you do, _get my best friend back here."_

"Our tickets are for _tomorrow_ _evening_." Jenny folded her arms again.

"Because my best friend is an _idiot _who owns aircraft, yet still flies commercial... the Bass jet is on its way, along with several of my staff. They will pack that closet you call a flat, along with anything in the atelier that you need to bring here."

"What? Chuck..."

He cut her off. "Enough of this nonsense, Jennifer. The campaign needs Nate back _today, _and my wife needs _you _back. Come home."

"Listen, Chuck. I don't know _who _you think you're speaking to, but let's get some things clear. First of all, Nate is not an idiot..."

"And... you can finish telling my husband off when you get back here to the city!" Blair cooed, interrupting her. "We'll see you tonight! Say bye, Henry!"

"Bye, J!" The little boy waved merrily.

And the screen went dark.

Jenny stood there, stunned. Did Chuck and Blair _really _just _order_ her and Nate to come back to New York? Did they think they were anyone's _parents? _They always took that whole Queen and King thing too far, Dan always said, and although Jenny tended to think Dan overreacted to Bass antics, this time, her brother was _right._

She was furious. _I'm not going anywhere. Forget them! They can take their orders and shove where the sun doesn't..._

The beeping of her smartphone interrupted her internal tirade. Picking it up, she thought it was that airhead of a London intern, texting a query about her Starbucks order... unlike the ones in New York, she hadn't vetted _this _group and it showed.

Instead, it was a text from Chuck.

_Does the name Diana Payne ring a bell? You weren't around, but I know you checked Gossip Girl... _

After opening the attached pictures, she ran out the door without a second glance.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"My, my. I can't help but notice that time has been _very kind _to you."

Nate wasn't entirely sure what to do. Of course, he'd been the kind of boy, and was now the kind of man, who drew excessive female attention. He had long ago learned how to turn away unwanted advances while still being a gentleman. (Just because he wasn't really attracted to a girl or a woman didn't mean he wanted her to feel worthless because of that fact... and he knew from being Blair's childhood sweetheart just how _sensitive _the fairer sex could be.)

But he'd never quite figured out how to turn away Diana Payne... India... no, _Emma Horton. _He wondered what this woman's real name was, and why on earth she was now an executive at one of the most iconic institutions in England.

He wanted to be honest and tell her that time hadn't been as kind to her. She would always be an alluring woman for her age, but almost a decade after their first meeting, Botox and surgery could no longer hide the effects of time. Her figure was still good, poured into that skintight dress, but perhaps something more elegant, tailored and _relaxed _would suit her better these days. She'd been in her forties during their months together; she had to be past fifty now.

As she circled the chair he sat in like a hunter sizing up her prey, Nate couldn't find the words. So of course, Diana continued.

"You were always a _ridiculously _pretty boy, Nathaniel. I told William recently that I just could not believe that you were a favorite in that mayoral race. But seeing you again in person, it makes sense. Every man wants to _be _you, and every woman wants to be _with _you."

Her elegant fingers reached out, grabbed his tie, and wrapped it around her palm.

"I'm not available," Nate told her. "This is a business meeting."

She dropped his tie, and her hands went to his shoulders. "So were they all, from what I recall of our days together at the _Spectator."_

"Things are different now. I'm getting married." His voice was firm... although he had to admit Diana Payne _still _knew exactly how to touch a man. Apparently spending decades as a high-priced call girl was like riding a bike.

"Oh, yes. The little blonde girl." Her lips were very close to his ear. "You always did have a thing for blondes... but you can't tell me that she's satisfying your needs."

"That is exactly what I'm telling you," Nate snapped, shrugging her off, standing up, and straightening his jacket and tie. "Not that it's any of your business. So, Diana... Emma... whatever you're calling yourself this year... when do I start?"

Diana walked away from him, chuckling to herself. She sat back down behind her desk...

"You don't."

"_What? _But my assistant talked to Piers. He told me..."

"Piers Brooks works for _me, _not the other way around."

"Look, Diana, if this is because I won't sleep with you..."

Diana cackled. "Listen, Nathaniel, _don't _flatter yourself. You may be devastatingly handsome, but the sex wasn't _that _great."

"You certainly seemed to think so at the time," Nate returned arrogantly, a bit taken aback. "But I don't really care what you thought about it, or me, or not." He walked toward the door. "Besides, if you're the kind of person the BBC wants to have at the top of its organization, I don't think I want to work here anyway. I have other options."

Nate turned to storm out the door, but was stopped by her voice.

"Oh, I don't think those other options are open to you any longer. I have friends at all the major stations, newspapers, and magazines here."

He turned around angrily.

"What did you do?"

"What I had to do... for an old friend."

"Diana," he snapped, "you aren't that powerful. Remember, you have a past... a past I know all about."

"So do you. And remember, _I'm _not the one interested in a political future eventually... even if that's not what you're telling that silly little girl. Tell me, Nate, how do you think your constituents would like it if they knew you were an underage male gigolo? Trading sex for money?" Diana smiled evilly. "Oh, how Lady Philippa Blackstone would _clutch _her pearls if she knew! And your grandmother... why, she'd spin in her _grave _if she knew what had become of her boy."

Nate glared at her.

"So we understand each other. Therefore, the way I see it, Nathaniel, you have a few options. You may stay here at the BBC, and work _very _closely with me, _satisfying _all my needs. You may stay here, live off that stupid girl, and see how long she respects you. Or... you can return to America, run for office, and let the chips fall where they may."

Never had he regretted a liaison more. This woman was pure evil.

"You forgot one," he told her.

Diana leaned back, thrusting her chest forward, twirling a lock around a manicured finger. "What's that?"

He pulled out his smartphone and waved it.

"I can go back to New York, publish _everything _you just said in the publication that you once owned, and expose you for the fraud and the liar that you are. I hope you're happy here in England, because I'm sure that as soon as I do, there will be a warrant for your arrest issued. There might even be talk of _extradition, _since I have evidence that you're implicated in federal crimes."

"Ridiculous. Prove it."

"Your illegal brothel... oh, I'm sorry, 'gentlemen's club' that you ran across state lines for decades? That violates _numerous _United States federal laws, including tax evasion and serving liquor without a license. So if you want to go nuclear, Diana... _India... Emma... _let's go. I guarantee you when the dust clears, _I'll _be the one who's left standing."

Diana shifted a little in her seat.

"Upon talking to you, Nathaniel, I don't think you'd be happy here at the BBC."

"Fine. I have a meeting at the _Sun."_

"I don't think it will go well, and not because of me."

Their eyes locked. Diana's, imploring. Nate's, unyielding.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with my grandfather. Have a nice life, Diana. If I _ever _see you again, or hear that you're anywhere near my orbit, I'm turning you in. So I'd suggest steering clear of me, the 'little girl' who's going to be my wife, my family and my friends."

He turned his back on her and walked toward the door.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jenny's hands were folded in her lap to keep them still as she waited for Nate in the town car outside of Broadcasting House, the world headquarters of the BBC. She kept debating whether to go upstairs and confront Diana Payne, but in the end, decided to stay in the car.

She didn't know how to tell Nate that there was a Bass jet idling at Heathrow, waiting for them... or that Bass Industries employees were already in her flat, boxing up everything she owned to be shipped to New York. Jenny needed Nate to stand up to his best friends on her behalf, but wasn't sure how to ask for it without driving a wedge between him and them.

Her smartphone rang with an unfamiliar number. She picked it up...

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jennifer. This is Tripp. Listen, when can we expect you?"

Jenny sighed. She'd forgotten that Nate's cousin was still chairing the exploratory committee... and likely didn't know about Nate's decision.

"I don't know... either sometime tonight or tomorrow."

"No, I mean when can we expect you at the airport. I'm here. I flew in on the Bass jet."

_So much for having several hours to ourselves, _Jenny thought, heart sinking. Already the thought of New York made her feel claustrophobic. "Oh. Well, I guess we can... I have to talk to Nate, but um..."

"Jennifer, it'd be best if you two came straight to the airport after Nate's finished at the BBC. There's a special meeting of the exploratory committee at Bass Industries tonight. Nate has to be there, and you should too."

"Tripp, Nate and I have decided that..."

"We'll talk once you get here. Bye."

The dial tone sounded in her ear.

Jenny took a deep breath. She wasn't going to panic. There was nothing to panic about, was there? They'd be in the city for two weeks at the very most, and then, they'd be back here in London for good. Anything that the Basses boxed and shipped could be returned here or replaced. It made no sense to worry about something she didn't have control over...

The driver was opening the door, and a clearly frustrated Nate slid into the car.

"Hey, babe," Jenny said, opening her arms to hold him. "So how did it go?"

"Terrible," he complained, kissing her quickly. "Guess who the big boss at the BBC is these days?"

"Diana Payne."

He looked at her, frowning. "How do you know that name?"

"I followed Gossip Girl even after I left town. It was my way of keeping tabs on everyone, and after a while, it was like reading a gossip webzine, pure entertainment in a way. She had your nose wide open for a while there..."

"It was easy sex, that's all. That's what I was into back then."

"Oh! Because I had wondered! I know boys will be boys, but really, Nate, the woman's like a thousand years old!" She giggled. "So, did she at least give you the job?"

"No. Apparently, she's working for my grandfather again. He's shut me out of London media."

"So you'll start your own magazine. And it'll make the _Spectator _seem like child's play."

He stared at her. "Do you really think I could do it?"

"Nathaniel Archibald," she replied quietly, "I think you can do just about anything."

Their kiss was soft, sweet.

"Mmm," he said, moving from her lips to her ear. "Let's head back to your place..."

"Um, about that... Nate, Chuck sent the Bass jet here to get us. Apparently, there's some big meeting with the entire exploratory committee tonight. He sent Tripp out here to 'prep' you, but you know it's really to talk you out of quitting."

Nate let out a deep breath. "So we'll go back, then. Faster we finish up everything there, the faster we can start over again here."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too. The countdown can begin as soon as we land at Teterboro."

But her confident tone belied her trembles. Nate, understanding, held her all the more tightly as their car sped back to Heathrow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

An hour later, they were through the security checkpoints and customs, and were boarding the Bass jet. Tripp and a couple of the interns from his law firm were there to greet them.

"Good to see you, Nate," said Tripp.

"Wish I could say the same," he sighed in reply. When he chose Jenny over his career, Nate hadn't really thought to call everyone to tell them about the end of the campaign... not even his campaign manager. "I guess you know my decision."

"Yes, and I'm not here to talk you out of it, but to help you think about your exit strategy. If you're not going to run, we want to figure out how to do it with the least amount of stress... and if you're serious about endorsing Horowitz, how to best do that."

Nate shrugged. "Sure." He turned to Jenny. "Guess you can get some shuteye."

"Actually... I was hoping we could talk."

They both looked up and saw another familiar face.

"_Vanessa?" _Jenny blinked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," she said. "Perhaps we should go in the back and catch up there."

Nate watched them go, then sat down with Tripp in the office toward the front of the plane. The interns went to get them coffee, so they were alone for a few minutes.

"How are you holding up?" Nate asked, clapping his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Tripp closed his eyes. "As well as I can. I... I mean, our marriage was never some huge love story. It was an arrangement. I knew where I wanted to go in life, and I knew Maureen had ambition and drive. We almost divorced several times, and we both had our affairs. She never gave me the child I wanted. But..."

"You still miss her."

"More than I can say. It's surreal, Nate."

"I'm sure. No one deserves to die the way she and Juliet did. It was a tragedy."

"Yes, it was. And pardon my saying this, but I hope you're not going to let one tragedy lead to another."

Nate shook his head. "Don't start this. I've made up my mind."

"I know it. And the Buckleys win."

"It's not about winning or losing, Tripp. It's about the woman I love staying safe and sane. There's nothing I wouldn't give up for that."

"Yes, but if Jenny changed her mind... if somehow, she got better and was supportive of you running again... would you?"

Nate didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"So does everyone else in New York. Nate, you think you're protecting her by doing this, but what do you think she'll face when people realize that she's the reason why the city isn't getting the new leader it needs next year?"

"Tripp, I don't think she cares. We just want to go back, wrap up loose ends, and start a new life..."

"But that's not _you. _Since when does the great Nate Archibald cut and run?"

"Since I started thinking about someone other than myself for a change."

The interns came back with the coffees.

"Mr. Vanderbilt," said the younger-looking of the two, "should we take notes?"

"By all means."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The two young women from Brooklyn held each other, old friends reunited, seeing each other as sisters for the first time in a long time.

"V, it's so good to see you!"

"It's even better to see you, Jen. You don't know how many times since I got out of the hospital that I've wanted to call you."

"I wish you had."

"Yeah, but all things considered, I didn't know if you really wanted to hear from me..."

"Vanessa, that's water under the bridge. You were so unbelievably brave! Thank you for not selling Nate out on _America Live Tonight_. Now that I know what you were up against, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I should have never listened to Maureen _or _Juliet," she said quietly. "Jenny, I just wanted things to stay the way they were.. Scott funneling my daughter's child support through Nate, seeing him every once in a while and hearing from him how everyone was doing. But when he decided to run for office, I knew that my little arrangement with him was going to end. But please know that no matter what I said in Stowe, I didn't have any intentions to be with him. Nate and I haven't been together since I've had Anais. Maybe I was just... a little jealous that your life was like a fairy tale all of a sudden, and mine was a mess. That's all."

"But I don't understand, V. If you needed money, why didn't you just come to us? I mean, we're not as rich as the Basses, but Dan and I are both comfortable... and Dan's been glad to have you back in his life. You'll always be his best friend."

"I know, but after the way I left, I thought I'd burned all my bridges with you Humphreys. Sure, I kept in touch with Rufus, but I never thought you and Dan would forgive me."

Jenny grabbed her oldest female friend's hands and squeezed them.

"You're forgiven."

"I owe you my life."

Jenny shook her head. "Vanessa, I can't talk about it..."

"I know. I've heard a little on the wind about how hard it's been for you since the kidnapping. But Jenny, you did what you had to do. You've always been that way... even when you were really little. Do you remember pulling my tooth out after Dan couldn't take all the blood?"

"I was five, and you guys were seven." Jenny laughed at the memory. "Dan had just lost a tooth and got five bucks from the tooth fairy, and you wanted five too so you could... what was it that you wanted to do again?"

"See the Punch and Judy puppet show at the Brooklyn Public Library. It was five dollars but my parents refused to give me any money for it. Mom said 'art, like breathing, should be free.'" Both women laughed. "But Dan was going, so of course, I had to as well. My tooth was loose but not budging..."

"Yep, so I used some of Grandma Humphrey's thread, wrapped it around, and yanked it out." Jenny chortled. "I wasn't even grossed out by the blood... but it was _super _gross when Dan started throwing up!"

They shook with mirth, and Vanessa had to wipe her eyes.

"V," said Jenny slowly, "are you okay? I mean, with not being with Dan? Because..."

"We weren't meant to be," Vanessa said, very firmly. "Don't get me wrong, I still had some lingering anger when I first ran back into Scott. But I liked him for his own merits, even before I knew he was a Humphrey. I just wish he'd told me that he was engaged before I got involved... but the one thing I don't regret is Anais. I really want you guys to get to know my baby."

Jenny smiled. "I can't wait to get to know my niece. Always knew your daughter would be calling me Aunt J!"

Vanessa squeezed her hand. "Well... there will be a chance for you to get to know her. I'm moving back to Brooklyn. Your dad's planning to move back in with Lily, so that leaves the loft empty..."

"Makes so much sense," Jenny said slowly, feeling pangs of longing and homesickness that she tamped down quickly. "But V, Nate and I are moving to London next month. You'll have to come visit us there."

"Jenny, that's one of the reasons I'm here," she admitted. "Tripp asked me to come..."

"Tripp?" Frown. "Since when do Vanessa Abrams and Tripp Vanderbilt have so much to say to each other?"

"Since... I was in the hospital," she said slowly. "Tripp... well, he sat with me a lot while I was recovering. Of course, I didn't want much to do with him at first, but he was just really curious to know more about Maureen, what she was thinking, and why she would have gotten involved with the likes of Jed and Holden. So we started talking there... and we've been... well, we've been talking ever since."

"I... Vanessa, are you actually _dating _Tripp Vanderbilt?"

"No. I wouldn't call it dating. We're just friends. I think... we're helping each other, in a way. I always thought he was such a douche, but there's a pretty cool guy underneath that façade..."

Jenny laughed.

"See, I kinda thought that _you _were going to be the one who escaped this Connection of Doom! Look at me... I thought I was safe, and then..."

"Nate Archibald swept you off your feet." Jenny nodded. "I get it, Jen. You've always had this dark sort of curiosity. I know you were curious about what it'd be like with him. You just didn't know how far he'd take it."

"I didn't think he'd take it that far at all, to be honest," Jenny said honestly. "After all, this is _Nate _we're talking about."

"But you were always different in his eyes. I knew it way back then... and I'll admit, I was kinda jealous that he was thinking about risking everything to be with you. Because you know no one would've been supportive."

"And now, everyone in the world is... as long as Nate runs for mayor." Jenny's breath caught in her throat. "V, how bad is it going to be when we get home?"

"I don't know. I do know that a lot of people will be disappointed if he doesn't go for it."

"Including you?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Since I'm moving back, yeah, it'd be kinda nice if the mayor I had to look forward to next year isn't Colin O'Shea."

"It won't be. Nate's throwing his support to Michael Horowitz. It'll be fine. I can't wait to see what that whiz kid does with it..."

Jenny felt her hand being squeezed tightly.

"Jenny. Are you _sure?"_

"Vanessa, I don't know what else can be done. I have no business being First Lady of a city that brings out the very worst in me. Nate refuses to let me go, and I want to be with him just as much. So this is how it's going to have to be."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Thurston Collins steepled his fingers, leaning back in the leather conference room chair.

"I just don't get it, Nate. Why this? Why now? Why did you wait so long to make this decision?"

It was ten pm in the Bass Industries executive conference room, but the top floor of Chuck's offices were still buzzing with activity. When their boss was working, everyone else had to work as well. For some of New York City's greatest dignitaries were pondering the fate of the metropolis behind closed doors.

"Thurston, I always said I was exploring a run," Nate replied patiently. "After weighing all the factors, I just don't think this is my time..."

"Bullshit!" swore Walter MacMahon. "Kid, I put my _neck _out for you. You'll never know the kinds of arms I had to twist to get the Council to change the age requirement. Maybe there's a reason why it was in place after all."

"And maybe I should have run after all, Archibald," said Daryl Muhammad, glaring at Chuck, and then Nate, "since it looks like _your _fickle ass isn't going to man up and do it..."

"Run, then," said Blair Bass coldly. "Run, Daryl, and see what kind of support you get. _Or _how many of us hire _you_ or _any _of the other partners at Hill, Muhammad, and Associates. Good luck with that."

Seth Forbes was shaking his head. He didn't seem angry, though. He just seemed sad.

"Nate, here's what I don't understand. Everything you've done over the past year seems like you were gearing up for this. Now, all of a sudden, it's over. What's changed?"

In response, everyone looked straight at Jenny Humphrey.

"Seth, don't _go _there," Nate said firmly. "Jenny's off limits."

"Not at this table," the Forbes heir replied. "Look, we all know who's behind this. We know that _she _doesn't want you to run, so _you're _not going to!"

"And this young lady's a member of the committee just like anyone else," Walter added. "She can speak for herself."

"I surely can."

Nate felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't asked Jenny to be part of his committee so long ago. _But how was I supposed to know what she'd mean to me? I had no idea what was going to happen between us back then..._

"Walter, Seth, Daryl... _all _of you... I have decided that I have no interest in being part of this campaign, or being the First Lady of New York. I have one very demanding job, as my boss, who is sitting right here at this table can attest..."

"Nonsense," Blair said to everyone. "I've reduced her responsibilities so she'd have more time for the campaign!"

"Anyway, it's just not something I have any interest in doing. Contrary to popular belief, I did _not _tell Nate not to run, and I did _not _ask him to drop out of the race..."

"Bullshit, that's complete, total and _utter _bullshit!" Walter MacMahon was overcome. "I was there when they were _engaged! _What man worth his salt would drag his wife into a campaign she doesn't want to be part of?"

Daryl Muhammad scoffed at that. "Sounds as if young Archibald should have been _more discerning _when choosing a wife!"

Nate stood up. So did Tripp.

"Now, Nate..." said his cousin, cajolingly. To Daryl, Tripp said, "Why don't you calm down?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly calm," Daryl replied. "You see, _I'm _not the issue here..."

"And neither is Jenny," Nate said firmly. "Watch what you say about her in front of me."

Seth's head was in his hands. "Nate, Jenny, there's no way that we're not going to be able to keep Nate's reason for dropping out of the mayoral race out of the press. You may not like what we have to say about it, but we're your associates and friends. We aren't the only people who are going to have opinions."

"And you know what that they say about _opinions _and _assholes," _Jenny returned. "Everyone has both. I'm not in the habit of letting what other people think rule my life..."

"Fine, then," said Greg Samuelson, who hadn't spoken up before then. "You don't care what people think of you, Jennifer? I'll _tell you _what I think! I think you're a selfish _bitch _who's marrying Nate for his name and his money, who doesn't give a _shit _about what _he _wants to do, and who doesn't care about ruining his life in the process!"

Tripp and Chuck both grabbed Nate before he could round the table to where Greg sat.

"Sit _down, _Nathaniel," said Chuck in a blasé tone. "Everyone, calm down... Blair..."

"Done and done," his wife replied, moving toward the door of the conference room. "We'll have food and libations in ten. Everyone, try not to kill each other until it arrives."

As soon as she was out the door, Nate started in on Greg and Daryl.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize?"

Daryl frowned, then relented. "Sure, man. Hey, Jenny, I was out of line. I don't know you well, but from what I've heard, you're a good one."

"Thanks, but it's not necessary," she replied. "I get it. You expressed your opinion. And Greg, you don't need to apologize to me at all..."

"Good," he shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm. "_Thank you, _Miss Humphrey, for giving me permission not to kiss your ass. Because I had no intention of doing so."

Nate leaned forward. "Then there's the _door._ You can either walk through it, or..."

"I'm out," replied the young finance heir. "Because you're not serious about this campaign, Archibald, or anything else. My father told me I was betting on a loser. Hate it when Dad's right."

Greg Samuelson picked up his leather briefcase and stormed out the door.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Nate said, completely nonplussed. "I've told you what I'm going to do at the state convention dinner. Now, if you feel that your ride ends here, then as I've said, the door is right there."

No one moved.

"If not, then technically, this committee _still _has work to do. We want to be sure the best candidate gets the nod, and I have plenty of reasons why that's Mike Horowitz. Johnny?"

As Johnny walked around the room, distributing copies of the report, Walter MacMahon had the last word about the matter.

"Horowitz is a fine young man, Nate. But after tonight... the best candidate won't be getting the nod, and you know it."

Nate didn't respond. Instead, he opened the first page of Johnny's report.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The exploratory meeting ended a little before midnight. The committee all departed, with the Basses among the last to leave.

"Are you still okay with Henry coming over tomorrow night?" Blair asked Jenny, as Chuck talked to Nate. "I know we've got the show in a few days..."

"It's fine. Just don't have the driver bring him to the Glass Box. We're going to be staying at the Palace for the rest of our time here in New York."

Blair sighed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the atelier."

Jenny watched Blair walk out, but apparently, Chuck had dragged Nate off somewhere. She used the lull as an opportunity to head to the ladies' room. In spite of her best efforts, she couldn't quite shut the disapproval of the committee out of her head.

_Was _she being a selfish bitch? Was she holding Nate back? Would he regret it?

"There you are, Jennifer," said Tripp as she came out of the restroom. "Nate thought you'd gone downstairs. He called up looking for you."

"No, I was still around. But I'm ready to go now."

Jenny followed Tripp to the elevator bank. At first, they stood, waiting in silence, each keeping their own counsel.

"Samuelson was wrong, you know."

Jenny looked up. Tripp seemed to be regarding her with curiosity. Not appraisingly, as a man would if he were interested. But taking the measure of her, sizing her up... seeing the kind of woman his cousin wanted to bring into their famous family.

"He was wrong. You're not selfish, and you're not a bitch. You're strong and you stick to your guns. Nate chose well."

The elevator arrived. He held the door as she walked in.

"Thanks," Jenny said. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Vanessa did too."

"We're just friends."

"But you wouldn't mind seeing where things go."

"Actually," he ran a hand through his hair, in a gesture that reminded her so much of Nate that it was uncanny, "I wouldn't mind at all. But I don't even know where to begin."

"Just tell her that, Tripp. That's how you begin."

He let out a breath. "Sometimes, I think I should've let Maureen divorce me when she wanted to. It was Maureen from the time I was a freshman at Yale. I had my affairs, but I don't know if I've ever known how to date a woman. Vanessa's so different from what I'm used to..."

"But she's still a _woman_," Jenny told him. "I've known her all my life. Underneath that brash shell is a vulnerable, wonderful woman who'd be worth any man who takes the time to get to know her."

"Thanks. And, while we're giving advice," he said as the elevator reached the ground floor, "Allow me to give you some."

She stepped off the elevator. "What kind of advice?"

"I know that you and Nate have decided against this run. And I'm with you, whatever you decide..."

"Thinking about stepping in?"

Tripp shook his head. "Those days are over for me. The day I gave up on politics was the day I became a much better person... a person worth something beyond Grandfather's ambition, and my own blind need to please him. I remember how angry I was when everyone turned away from me, and started looking to my younger cousin as 'the future of the family.'"

"Do you still feel that way?" asked Jenny, as they headed toward the lobby.

"No. I've grown up since then. I know the pressure that Nate's been under, and I know the relief he feels now that you've given him an out. But... are things as cut and dried as you've made them seem?"

Jenny shook her head as they rounded the corner. In the distance, she could see Nate standing just inside the first set of double doors of the building, chatting with a few people who'd stopped to talk. (This was nothing new; her fiancé seemed to know everyone in the city these days.)

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Okay, then I'll try saying it another way. Jennifer, just between me and you, do you really think Mike Horowitz will be a better mayor than Nate?"

"No." Jenny surprised herself with how quickly she said it.

"Then he really is doing this for you."

"I think... yes. He is." She couldn't lie or pretend otherwise.

Tripp stopped walking. So did Jenny.

"Jennifer... are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Tripp, look, Nate's decided..."

"I'm not talking about my cousin, I'm talking about _you. _You've just said that Nate would be the best possible mayor for New York. Who do you think would be the best First Lady, if not you? Jennifer, my family can't stop talking about you... my mother says she's never seen anything like it. Aunt Anne may hate it, but when you're with us, you _fit. _But it's not just that, you can fit in anywhere. As much as I like Vanessa, I know what I'm getting... she's never going to love wealth and power, and I find that refreshing.

"But you? There isn't a demographic in this city who wouldn't be able to relate to you. You went to Constance, were a debutante, and your stepmother is Lily van der Woodsen... which gives you a foothold on the Upper East Side. You're a designer who's worked hard to get where you are, and artists can relate to that. You're an executive at Waldorf, Blair Waldorf Bass' right hand, which places you in the business world. You're from Brooklyn, which has twice the population of Manhattan, and the governor loves you. Your brother is a journalist, and one of the most notable young authors to come out of the city over the past decade.

"You're young, you're beautiful, and you're funny. You're bold, but sweet... and smart. Everyone can see how much you love Nate, and how protective you are of him and his interests. Do you see how easily I could sell not just him, but _you?"_

"No one is thinking about me like that, Tripp. It's flattering, but they just aren't."

"You'd be surprised. The exploratory committee's received a couple of calls already for interviews. I expect that if Nate announces, we'd be flooded with people who will want to get to know you."

Jenny didn't say anything.

"So if you start having second thoughts, talk to me."

"If I did, I'd talk to Nate, not you."

"Fair enough."

Nate, finished with the group of well-wishers, looked up. His face lit up when he saw Jenny, and he started toward them. She began to make a beeline to meet him halfway...

"Jennifer, there's one more thing."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Yes."

"From now until the state convention dinner, you will be the most powerful woman in all of New York. Please know that whatever decision you make, there will be consequences for us all. So if I were you, I'd make damned sure I chose wisely."

"There you are," said Nate, arm wrapping around her shoulders. "I thought you'd already left..."

"Not without you," she replied, feeling her entire body relax against him. Nate always had that effect on her...

"Good night," Tripp said, walking past them toward the doors. "Jennifer, remember what I said."

"What did he say?" Nate wanted to know.

Jenny pushed down the guilty prickling she suddenly felt.

"Nothing important. Come on, let's get to the Palace. After the day we've had, I'm so tired that I doubt I'll have any nightmares tonight at all."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Cameras flashed. Microphones were shoved into his face.

"_Mr. Archibald, are the rumors true? Have you decided not to run for mayor?"_

"_Nate, did the kidnapping of your fiancée contribute to your decision to leave politics behind?"_

"_Are you going to be selling the New York Spectator, Mr. Archibald?"_

"_Nate! Over here!"_

He made the mistake of looking off to the side, thinking he recognized the voice. He was blinded by flashbulbs for his trouble, as the reporters crowded in.

_Maybe I'm not cut out for political life, _Nate thought, _because this is getting old fast. _Nate knew that the red carpet was designed for photographs, but he wished he could just walk into the Waldorf fashion show in peace, find his seat, and enjoy his sweetheart's work...

"_JENNY! JENNY!" _

The cameras clicked and flashed at a furious pace as Jenny walked out from where she'd clearly been working. Despite the fact that she'd just worked for nearly twenty-four hours straight, she looked fabulous in a ribbed black catsuit topped by a cropped blazer in the same fabric. Nate hadn't seen this very sexy outfit before, but he looked forward to peeling it off in a few hours...

"Hi, handsome," she whispered into his ear as soon as she reached him. "I came out to get you. Figured you'd draw more than your usual share of press today."

"Just a little," he said, wanting to kiss her, but knowing better... on the red carpet, everything was _magnified, _and pictures were forever. Even if he wasn't running, it wouldn't be a good look if he smeared her lipstick or got it all over the place. Instead...

"Nate! Jenny! OVER HERE!"

They allowed the photographers to get a few more snapshots before going inside. On the way in, they ran into Blair, who was looking magnificent in a white dress adorned with black stripes.

"Hey, Nate, you're early," Blair said breathlessly.

"You look fabulous," he told her, kissing her cheek as they hugged. "And tired. Come on, Mama Bass, can't you sit down a second?"

"I keep trying to tell her that," said Jenny, taking back the clipboard she'd given to an intern before stepping outside and tucking the pencil clamped into it behind her ear. "So has Eleanor. So has _everyone, _from models to tailors to assistants. Perhaps you'll have better luck."

"I'll do what I can... Blair, why don't you show me where I'm sitting?"

Blair waved him off. "Nate, we have interns for that."

"I know, but there's some stuff I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Jenny grinned. "Thanks, babe! Blair, I'll see you in a bit."

Before Blair could say anything, Jenny disappeared. _I see what you did there, doll, _he thought, inwardly laughing at the eternal push-pull dynamic between his fiancée and one of his oldest and best friends.

"So what is it?" Blair asked him. "Reconsidering your brash idea to throw away your entire life in New York because Little J refuses to go to therapy?"

"It's not that I'm reconsidering anything, Blair. It's just that I need to convince Jen to go talk to someone. Her nightmares aren't going to go away just because we move. The problem is that I don't know how to convince her..."

"Yes. Just like Chuck and I don't know how to convince _you _that this run is what you're meant to do."

"Look, I know how hard you've worked on this. But I can't lose her, Blair. I just got Jenny in my life for good, and she means _everything _to me_. _I've never felt like this before... about anyone. Not even when I was with you or Serena did I feel it. She's... she's..."

"She's your soulmate," Blair said softly. "I know, sweetie. I think I knew it long before either of you did. But Nate, you're not helping her by enabling her. It's not just _you_ who loves New York and needs to be here... it's _her, _too. That girl belongs in this city just as much as any of us. I don't want you moving to London even if you don't run right now."

Nate pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what to do."

"I do," said Blair. "I've got an appointment with Dr. Calderon tomorrow that I have to miss... Chuck and I have one of our prenatal checkups for the baby, and that's the only time that worked with both of our schedules. Maybe you could take Jenny..."

"She'd kill me."

"Then sell it as premarital counseling or something... Nate, come _on, _do we always have to do your work for you?"

He glared at her. "I don't remember you writing any columns for the _Spectator _lately. Or making _my _payroll, either."

"Fine. Just... what should I tell Maria?"

It took a moment before Nate realized that Blair was talking about her therapist. "Tell her we'll be there in the morning."

"Great!" She popped up, texting on her phone. "Enjoy the show!"

"Wait a minute, didn't Jenny and everyone tell you to get off your feet? Blair..."

"Jenny, despite popular belief, is not CEO of this label," Blair replied firmly. "I am. And I say..."

"That my best friend is perfectly right," said Chuck smoothly, walking toward them. His black-and-white pinstriped suit matched his wife perfectly. Henry came running behind, passing his dad up to reach his mother and cling to her skirts.

"Mommy, are you being easy on my baby?"

"Of course!" Blair said, ruffling his dark curls. "I wouldn't want to risk her big brother's wrath... hey, my love." She shuddered a little as Chuck wrapped her in his embrace. "I thought you would be late since you had that meeting with Chile."

"Since when have I ever been late to one of my beautiful queen's shows?" He kissed her. "Now, I want you to go to the back, to that fabulous director's chair, and _sit down."_

"Chuck..." Her eyes were pleading, imploring.

"_Baby_..." So were his.

She sighed, relenting. "I'll see you after the show, Nate."

Chuck kissed her again, then pinched his son's cheek. "Hen, go with Mommy. You're going to be her _legs... _she is _not _to get up from that chair... so you're going to have to go get things as she needs them. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy! I'm a big boy... I'm gonna be FOUR in this many weeks!" Henry held up three fingers. "Come on, Mommy! Bye, Uncle Nate!"

"Bye, kid."

Henry grinned. "Hey, J calls me 'kid!'" he remarked, just before he walked off with his mother, swinging her hand as he skipped along.

Chuck sat in his assigned seat in the front row next to Nate, as the venue began to fill. (Dan and Serena, whose assigned seats were across the runway next to Rufus and Lily's, waved at them, and they waved back.)

"Thanks for keeping Blair off her feet for a while," Chuck was saying.

"No problem. When do you think she'll have to go on leave?"

"This time, probably a little earlier than before. We just got some news about the pregnancy."

Nate frowned. "Everything all right?"

"Everything's more than all right. Nathaniel, we're having twins."

"You're having... _whoa, _man! I thought you just said that Blair's pregnant with _twins."_

"She is," Chuck said. It was clear that he was trying to be casual about it, but was nearly bursting with pride. "Twin girls, from the way things look. The Bass household is going to be a lively place this fall."

"Congratulations," Nate said. "See how things worked out? The last thing you two need this fall will be a general election..."

"No, because _we _wouldn't be the ones running. We also have a ton of helping hands, including _yours _and _Jennifer's, _which you're telling me are going to be thousands of miles away in London."

Nate let out a deep breath. "We can always come back when the babies are born..."

"That isn't the point. Nathaniel, what are you doing? We have handed this city to you on a silver platter... are you _really _going to stand up there this weekend, and give the middle finger to not only the entire state party, but also to the _governor, _and two former Presidents?"

"It's not giving the middle finger to anyone. Mario, Bill, and Barack all have wives and families. So do you..."

"And you're not serving your future wife _or _the children you'll have with her well by doing this. Nathaniel, deep down, there is _nothing _that Jennifer wants more than for you to be elected mayor of this city, and to be standing right next to you when you're inaugurated. Every bone in that girl's perpetually social climbing body desires it..."

"Hey, _watch it!"_

"It's the truth. You wouldn't even love her as much if she didn't get stars in her eyes whenever you wax poetic about the public good and restoring dignity to the office. That girl is your match in every way, and you're both meant for this moment. By giving into her _temporary _fears about what might happen, you're doing both of you a disservice."

"You act as if this is the end of the world. I can run some other time..."

"Not if you throw this all away so casually, Nathaniel. Why would anyone on that committee believe a word you say again? Why would Mario stick his neck out? Why would the national party send out the likes of Clinton and Obama to drink coffee with you on an inferior slope in the Green Mountains? They won't... and if I weren't your best friend, I wouldn't."

"Chuck, put yourself in my shoes. What if Blair gave you an ultimatum between being with her and being Chuck Bass, CEO of Bass Industries?"

"Moot point, because Blair would never do that... in fact, we didn't marry until I _could _regain what my father had taken from me. We wanted to marry as equals. Be honest, Nathaniel... if Jennifer weren't having these nightmares, do you really think she'd be happy with you not running? She loves you so much she was willing to drop her entire life and _pretend _to be your girlfriend in order to save the run. What makes you think that she wouldn't be anticipating the convention this weekend under any other set of circumstances?"

Nate shook his head. His pupils dilated as the lights lowered, signaling the start of the show.

"Look, Chuck, let's talk about it later. The show's starting."

Neon lights flashed. The stage area filled with theatrical smoke. Bass pounded in the speakers.

_Live fast, die young,  
Bad girls do it well...  
Live fast, die young,  
Bad girls do it well..._

The spotlights flooded the runway as the models began to walk it. Stones, gems, and jewels were definitely the main theme of the show. The first part of the show featured stone-encrusted blazers and jackets, with flirty, flippant skirts, and tight leather shorts.

The last outfit for the opener was _insane. _Nate wondered how Jenny had managed to fit so many stones on one bustier... and how Blair managed to find a model who could handle a Harley so well. Because that girl _rode in _as the song closed, and revved the engine to resounding applause.

The next part of the show was a _huge _surprise. Nate knew that his fiancée had been working on a menswear collection for the September show, but didn't think that any of it was ready to be previewed. The fact that Waldorf was interested in expanding into menswear was not common knowledge, and the last Jenny said, Eleanor hadn't been totally convinced.

Apparently, Eleanor had changed her mind.

_And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'm gonna leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you're all fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things...  
_

The male models came down the runway, strutting their stuff. Blair had quite a bit of influence in the menswear line, and one could see her preppy and proper taste mixed with her husband's urban dandy flair. The splashes of color were very much Chuck, but Nate was surprised to see a dash of _himself _in the clean, preppy lines of the jackets and slacks. And of course, the black leather-and-suede tux with gun metal details that closed out that part of the show was _definitely _Jenny.

The final part of the show was the most spectacular, and was destined to be talked about for years afterward. There had been no leaks, no speculation or talk about what the showstopper might be.

So when a tall young blonde appeared at the top of the catwalk, dressed like a Disney princess, people were a little underwhelmed by it. Was _this _the Waldorf 2018 showstopper? But then, Nate perked up as a familiar, husky voice filled the speakers.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep..._

"Is that... _Jennifer?" _Chuck muttered under his breath.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, unless they got someone who sounds exactly like she does in the shower."

_In dreams, you will lose your heartache,  
Whatever you wish for, you keep..._

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Nate, "that's _Blair!"_

"I know," Chuck replied, clearly amused. "I can't believe someone got my wife to sing in public. You _know _how she is... she must have lost a bet."

The model continued down the runway, prancing slowly, stopping to smell the flowers and converse with the woodland creatures like a real Disney princess would. As she walked, both designers sang together, duet-style...

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through..._

_No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true._

The music stopped.

The lights shut off, leaving the audience completely in the dark...

...except for the model's _dress. _It glowed beautifully bright against the pitch black, first pink, then blue... just like Princess Aurora.

Nate leaned forward. _How did they do that?!_

Without warning, the model ripped off the glowing gown to reveal a tiny minidress that looked as if it was made out of glowing, bioluminescent pearls.

Behind them, the audience cheered in anticipation as the music came up, and two spotlights snapped on two music celebrities in the back of the auditorium.

_Mr. Worldwide!_

_Christina Aguilera!_

_I just want to feel this moment..._

The models hit the runway as the song began. As the lights continued to flash on and off, one could see the Nothing But Jewels collection was dazzling in regular light, but _glowed on its own in the dark. _

Christina sang:

_One day while my light is glowing,  
I'll be in my castle golden,  
But until the gates are open,  
I just want to feel this moment..._

Each confection of a dress was more elaborate than the next. The opening salvos were more like Jenny's New Year's Eve ones, but after the first few models, short minis lengthened into tea-length dresses and sweeping ballgowns. Not all of them were sheer or opaque or risqué, either.

But all of them glowed enticingly. Nate couldn't help but remember the conversation that he and Jenny had in Stowe when looking up at the stars. _I have the showstopper. _He couldn't believe that her imagination had transformed what they'd seen in the sky into creative visions for the runway.

The audience was on its feet, clapping in time with the live music as the final model came out, dressed in a strapless wedding ballgown that reminded Nate of Jennifer Connelly's dress in the 80s movie _Labyrinth. _It appeared to have _millions _of dollars' worth of diamonds sewn along it...

As the model got to the end of the runway, Nate and Chuck recognized her.

"Wait, is that..." Nate began.

"Serena," finished Chuck. "Of course. Don't ask when my sister got out of her seat..."

At the end of the runway, Serena shifted her weight flirtatiously from hip to hip, hands on her waist. Nate decided there was no way that the press would be able to tell she was pregnant. He wondered how proud Dan and Lily must be, because she was perfect as she twirled, and the lights lowered, and what seemed like clear stones flashed every single color of the rainbow...

...as the other models filed down the runway...

...and the song came to an end...

...and the lights came up.

_I just want to feel this moment!_

The lights came up, and the audience went absolutely _crazy. _So did the press.

Nate couldn't help it. He punched Chuck in the shoulder, then hugged him.

"They did it, man!" Nate shouted. "This show rocked!"

"Yes it did... do you _seriously_ think my wife and I are going to let you two leave New York?" his best friend said into his ear. "Good luck with that, Nathaniel... where is that scatterbrained assistant of yours? I thought you said he'd be here..."

For the models were clapping, and looking backstage for Blair and Jenny. Nate glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a flustered Johnny Dooley, running down the aisle of the venue with two bouquets of flowers. Panting, he handed one to Nate, and the other to Chuck.

"Sorry, Arch!" Johnny said. "Traffic was brutal. Hope these are all right, Mr. Bass."

Chuck looked over the bouquet of pink and white peonies he held appraisingly. "I suppose they will have to do."

"Thanks, John," said Nate, clutching the bouquet of red roses, then looked back up at the stage just in time. For the models and the audience were applauding Jenny as she walked the runway as Pitbull and Christina reprised the song, hands against her blushing cheeks as she laughed. She wasn't easily flustered, but the show had been a triumph and she knew it.

Nate stepped to the end of the runway, wondering if she'd see him for all the flashing bulbs. But she did, moved her hands to her lips... and blew him a kiss, his family heirloom ring shining prominently on her left ring finger even amidst all the sparkle and shine on the stage.

He couldn't help it. The second Jenny was close enough to the edge of the runway to take her roses, Nate reached up, pulled her down into his arms, and kissed her deeply as the cameras clicked all around them.

It wasn't until Blair came out with Eleanor, with little Henry swinging between them, that the attention of the press was drawn elsewhere. But Nate and Jenny didn't see them. They didn't see Chuck dip Blair into a triumphant kiss, or Henry jump with glee into his grandmother's arms, or Dan pick Serena up by the waist and lift her high as she laughed with the joy of being loved...

Because they were still kissing... in a world made for only two.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_I can't wait till I get you on the floor, good-looking!  
Going out so hot, just like an oven  
And I'll burn myself, but just have to touch it  
It's so fly and it's all mine  
Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching  
Cause if they study close, real close  
They might learn something..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Long afterward, everyone would view the Eleanor Waldorf Designs 2018 show as the beginning. Four days after, the local, national, and even some international press converged on the New York State Convention Center in Albany. The state capitol was suddenly the center of the universe.

But even the spotlight has a private side. Nate and Jenny's was their inner circle, in the Bass limo, as they rode to Albany. Chuck and Blair, Dan and Serena, and Eric and Ron were all with them... just like on New Year's Eve.

But unlike on New Year's Eve, everyone was sober. There were two pregnant women in the limo, and if Blair Waldorf Bass wasn't drinking, _no one _was.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant the _second _you found out," Blair said to Serena for the fifteenth time since they'd left the city. "What am I, some random stranger? 'Somebody that you used to know?'"

"_But you didn't have to CUT ME OFF!" _Dan sang-yelled, Gotye-style... until Blair sent a look his way that meant that he should _immediately _drop dead.

"Come on, Blair, we told you as soon as we knew!" Serena cajoled. "Cut us a break!"

"Not when Nate _and _Jenny knew before we did!" Blair complained. "Not good enough!"

"Well, technically, Jenny's the baby's aunt, and in a few months, Nate will be his or her uncle, so..."

"_Humphrey, _stop your mouth from moving," Blair snapped. "Before I get even more offended than I already am."

"Sorry," Dan muttered. "I forget that everyone in this limo is related through blood or marriage, except Nate and Ron..."

"Dan!" said Serena and Jenny at the same time.

Ron just laughed. Eric just _glared _at his brother-in-law.

"Stranger things have happened," Chuck remarked. "We just need to ensure that our offspring never hook up, that's all."

But Jenny's attention was drawn to Nate, who was quiet and staring out of the window. A frown obscured his gorgeous features, and she immediately wanted to take it away... or punish those who put it there.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing. It's just that... I'll be glad when tonight is over."

She squeezed his hand, understanding him perfectly.

They arrived at the convention center, the last car to arrive of their party. There wasn't exactly a red carpet here, but the press was treating it as one. Nate's family and friends were all wearing black, white, and many different shades of gray... Jenny had styled everyone long before the kidnapping, and people already had those outfits in their closets. Compared to their usual high society couture, Nate's people were sophisticated yet subdued tonight. It was fitting, Jenny had thought, if he was supposed to be a Man of the People.

Karen and Johnny were organizing their party for pictures. First, there was the town car that carried Eleanor Waldorf and her husband Cyrus Rose, a longtime supporter of the party, along with their old friends Lily van der Woodsen and Rufus Humphrey... with no sign of William van der Woodsen or Lisa Loeb anywhere. (The New York society press took note.)

Eleanor was lovely in a black Giambattista Valli wool blend and silk chiffon dress; Lily wore a gray houndstooth Givenchy peplum pleat insert sheath.

The next car belonged to the Archibalds. Howard helped Anne out. Nate's mother, wearing a gray Roland Mouret Pigalie wool dress, appeared to be fighting hard to maintain a smile. Her eyes blinked furiously as her once and future husband took her elbow. The Captain looked pleased and proud.

William Vanderbilt, recovered from the incident with the Buckleys and Doyles, had ridden in with them. He used a cane to walk but that didn't stop him from being a ready escort for none other than Alison Humphrey, whom he helped into the electric wheelchair that Johnny Dooley rushed over to curbside. Alison's eyes were very bright, but she looked very frail...

"Thank you," Alison told the young man as he helped her to sit. She was wearing an understated black dress Jenny had picked up for her from Topshop during her first year at Central St. Martins, with a white Peter Pan collar. William was able to use the mechanized chair for a bit of support as they walked ahead.

Next came Jack and Georgina Bass, who'd just flown in for the state convention dinner. Tripp Vanderbilt had picked them up from the airport on his way in, accompanied by Vanessa Abrams. Georgina was lovely in a Temperley London Amoret black lace gown over a white slip, while Vanessa was surprisingly stunning in a custom A.L.C. pleated maxi dress more suitable for summer. But with a tight gray bodice and long sleeves over the flowing white skirt, it worked.

The final group contained the would-be candidate, his closest friends, and his love. Eric and Ron cut fine figures in Roberto Cavalli suits of similar cut, but with different colors, patterns, and styles. Serena wore a fitted black ruched jersey dress that her sister-in-law Jenny had custom made for her a couple of years before from her J for Waldorf line. Dan matched her in black-on-black, wearing an Alexander McQueen suit that his sister _insisted _that he have tailored. They looked magnificent together.

The Basses insisted on dressing themselves... "no assistance needed, J!" Blair had assured her. And of course, they hadn't needed anything. Chuck cut a fine figure in custom black Prada, with a black-and-white polka-dotted bowtie and pinstripes on his satin vest. He also picked his wife's dress, a very sexy sleeveless black and white paneled floral print J. Mendel dress with piping that worked with Blair's growing baby bump.

Finally the man of the hour arrived with his sweetheart. Nate was wearing a gray Hugo Boss three-piece suit, along with a white shirt and dark blue and chocolate brown striped tie that Jenny had carefully made for him ("the blue brings out your amazing eyes, and the brown matches the wingtips I like best").

As for Jenny, she wore an outfit that she made herself. As her first experiment into menswear since design school, she'd tailored a wool blend, dark grey three-quarters' length blazer with wide lapels and big, marbled buttons. Underneath, she'd used some of the remnants of black leather from the Waldorf show for the sides, cuffs, and collar of a black-and-white knit minidress with long sleeves.

And on her feet, she wore over-the-knee, thigh-high, buttery soft leather boots that had been custom designed by a new friend of hers, up-and-coming shoe designer Obi Zymatica.

She looked tasteful, but _sexy. _And she knew it. Why pretend to be some little political spouse, when Nate was here to concede? Why not just be herself?

"Arch... Miss H?"

It was Johnny. Johnny eyed them both warily. Since the kidnapping, he'd tiptoed around Jenny. Even her many assurances that she didn't blame him for his brother's actions didn't seem to make him feel any less responsible for what happened.

"What is it, Johnny?" Jenny asked, as Nate's assistant pulled the couple aside.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but... Mike Horowitz isn't here."

Nate's eyes widened. "What do you mean, he's not here? He got stuck in traffic, that's all..."

"No, Archie, it isn't that. I just got off the phone with him. He told me to tell you that while he appreciated everything, he thinks that you'd be making the biggest mistake of your life if you refuse to run. He says that he's throwing everything he's got behind you, and he'll be happy to learn from you and run _after _you've had a few terms in office and are ready for bigger and better things."

"Damn," swore Nate. "I've already written my speech."

"Do you want me to help fix it, boss? I can do it..."

"No, that's okay," said Nate. "It just means that I need to give the speech tonight that I knew I should've given when I first decided to do this."

Nate led Jenny away, past the wall of cameras for C-SPAN, CNN, MSNBC, FOX, and many other news media outlets, and into the entrance of the convention center.

"Nate, are you sure you want to go through with this? If you don't want to, we can leave right now..."

"I have to go through with it, sweetheart," he told her. "I got us into this, and I'm going to get us out."

Feeling her insides twist with guilt, Jenny allowed him to lead her toward a group of waiting supporters.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Mr. Archibald? It's time."

Nate looked up from his untouched entrée at the reserved table near the front of the convention center. As always, the party event was a rocking good time, with local and nationally known bands, energetic speakers, and an entire constellation of celebrities active in political affairs. Local members of the clergy delivered brief invocations, and dinner was served.

Now it was time for the keynote speaker. Nate had felt more and more surreal as the evening wore on. Not for the first time in his life, he felt as if he was having an out-of-body experience. But this was different from when he learned his father was an addict, or the Captain went to jail, or one of his friends was in trouble, or Jenny and Blair were kidnapped.

This would be him facing himself.

Chuck, sitting on the other side of him, hit his back in a brotherly fashion.

"Break a leg, man," said Dan, raising his glass. "Proud of you."

"We love you, Natie," Serena assured him. "And it's going to be okay."

"Just think, after it's over we can go back to the city and get drunk," promised Eric.

"Silk City has two-for-one drink specials until midnight," Ron laughed, "so you might want to keep it short."

Blair stood up from her chair (Chuck pulling it out for her once he realized his wife was getting up), came to where he sat, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sending you all my strength, Nate," she said, hugging him gently. "It'll be just fine. Jenny will be in the wings, waiting for you, when you're done."

He looked at his fiancée. Her blue eyes were opened wide, her lips set in a line.

"Let's go."

The walk backstage wasn't long enough. All too soon, he was being announced by none other than Governor Mario Imperioli, who had clearly heard the rumors about him not running after all, but who also clearly was having none of it. After talking about Nate's accomplishments at such a young age, and all the many reasons why the young Archibald and Vanderbilt scion was the future of the party, he threw in a little extra persuasion for good measure.

"I know one thing, New York. I know that New Yorkers can talk _anyone _into _anything. _So, New York, when this young man comes out to speak, I want you to make it hard for him to say no to you!" People began to cheer loudly. "Make it impossible for him to refuse the call to serve! New York, put your hands together and stand up on your feet for the CEO and editor-in-chief of the _New York Spectator, _Nate Archibald!"

The cheers, screams, and applause were deafening. But just before Nate walked on stage, Jenny caught him by the hand...

...and led him back into Nate and Jenny world one more time. Her arms went around his neck. As his wrapped around her waist, she exhaled deeply.

"I love you, Nate. And... I want you to know that I've changed my mind."

He blinked. "_What?"_

"Nate, it's your destiny. It's _our _destiny."

"I thought you didn't want this!"

"I didn't know what I wanted until tonight. When Johnny said that Horowitz won't run... Nate, you can't let Colin O'Shea run the city into the ground. You _can't_..."

He shook his head.

"No, Jenny. That's the moment talking. We've decided."

"But you don't have a new speech."

"That's okay. I know exactly what I'm going to say." He kissed her, very tenderly. "I know exactly why all this happened... and I don't know that it was just about me becoming mayor."

"Why?"

"Because." He waited a beat, looked into the face that he loved more than any other. "This campaign speculation brought _me _and _you _together_._ Forever."

He kissed her once more, and stepped into the blinding lights.

_It's true, what they say. Being onstage is the loneliest, most private place in the world. All the celebrities and politicians I've interviewed have said it, and I feel it. Thousands cheering, millions watching at home... but it's just me, the podium, and a microphone._

_The only problem is that my speech was all about how great Mike Horowitz is. So..._

"Good evening, New York!" Cheers. "Good evening, New York! Thank you for the warm welcome..."

"ARCHIBALD! ARCHIBALD!"

One table near the front began the chant (Nate was willing to bet that it was the Imperioli machine), and others took it up. Soon, almost the entire convention was on their feet.

"ARCHIBALD! ARCHIBALD! DRAFT ARCHIBALD! DRAFT ARCHIBALD!"

Nate glanced over at the wings, where Jenny was sitting on a stool as the stage crew bustled around her. She was grinning from ear to ear, mouthing 'draft Archibald!'"

_Great. My dad always said women were fickle, but I always thought he was being old school. _

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Please be seated... because I hear they've got a _great _afterparty in Hall C, so the longer I'm before you, the longer it'll be before you can get your dance on." The hall roared with laughter. "Yes, 'getting your dance on' is certainly something I can relate to... thank you, _New York Times! _There's no getting away with anything in a city where both the Gray Lady _and _the _Spectator _are on the case.

"I want to talk to you a bit about that night that I appeared in the papers, back in the middle of December. Before then, whenever people talked to me about going into politics, I didn't really believe them. I didn't believe that I had much to offer the political process. One of the greatest things about being a journalist is that you're outside of it all. You get to be an impartial observer, someone who looks at things from a distance, and gives an objective point of view.

"So whenever people would tell me, 'Nate, you ought to consider running for mayor,' I'd always ask 'why.' And their answer would always be this: _because you're honest. _Because I wasn't _like _the other people in public life, they'd say. Because by standing outside of it, I was somehow above it all. By not engaging in it, I was somehow _untainted _by it.

"But no one, not a single man, woman, or child in the world can escape being human. We all have our secrets. And so, here and now, today I want to reveal one to you... the secret that is the reason why I was still asked to stand here, even after being publicly intoxicated.

"On the night that you saw me partying at Silk City, I was with my dear friend, Eric van der Woodsen. His sister Serena, one of my best friends since childhood, had just married another close friend of mine, Dan Humphrey, at the home of a man and a woman who are like my sister and brother, Chuck and Blair Bass. Eric and I started talking at the reception, and when he and his best friend Jenny decided to go out, I decided to go out with them.

"Yes... Jenny. I was also with Jenny Humphrey... Jenny, whom you've all seen me with for going on five months, whom I've mentioned in my columns, who's ever by my side." There were some cheers. "Jenny, as anyone who reads the _Spectator _or Page Six knows, is the love of my life, the woman of my dreams, my sweet fiancée who has agreed to marry me sometime later this year. Over the past few months, New York, you've grown to love her too.

"But on that December night, New York, she and I didn't feel the way about each other that we feel today. We were friends, and we'd always wondered about each other... but we weren't together. That is, we weren't until the press got a few of the pictures of us dancing and drinking that night. So... we faked it. We thought we'd pretend that we were together so that people wouldn't ask questions about a bachelor being at a gay club."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Somewhere in all the faking it, we fell in love. And it happened fast, and when it happened, it overwhelmed both of us. It was a bit like being hit by a train." Scattered laughter. "But there's no way that I am going to stand before you and pretend as if I'm some pillar of righteousness, truth, and the American Way... there's only one Superman, and I'm not him.

"New York, I lived a lie for weeks. It's lucky for me that Jenny is the woman that she is, that she was willing to go along with it, and that when I realized how much I loved her, she loved me back. But not only was the lie wrong, the assumptions that I made about _you _when I went along with it were wrong. I assumed that the fact that I was a confirmed bachelor would be a problem for the citizens of the city and the state that I love. What's even worse, I assumed that I should _disassociate _myself from the gay, lesbian, transgendered, and queer residents of the city if I was to have a political future. So even though I knew it was wrong, I went along with it.

"Even more than that, I didn't consider politics on my own. My mother's family, the Vanderbilts, have a long and storied history in this nation. My grandfather's dream was to see his children or grandchildren in public life. My best friends, the Basses, have always seen the best in me, even when I couldn't see it in myself. They encouraged me to run. So did many of you, sitting in this hall, listening to this confession.

"But what I never considered was what would be best for this city, this state, and ultimately, this party. You, my dear fellow citizens, weren't part of the equation. Sure, I cared about people. Most of us do. But when I considered public life, I didn't think of _you..._

"...I thought about _me. _How would this affect me? How would this affect my future wife? My family and friends? My magazine? My finances? My health? I didn't think about the fact that the people of the city of New York need a voice. That this party needs our talent and our time. That's not what I thought about.

"New York, you deserve much better. The call to serve that I've been using to sign off my columns for the past year has been 'one city, one people, one future.' I truly do believe in the power of one. But I'm not sure that _I_..."

"No!"

The voice was loud and clear. Nate had been so wrapped up in improvising his speech that he hadn't realized that Jenny had actually grabbed a mic and stepped on stage.

Nate switched off his microphone. "Jenny," he said in a low voice as she reached the podium, "What are you doing?"

"What I should have weeks ago. Nate, you're doing this for me, and I'm not going to let you. Now, move over so I can say my piece, and then you can finish this up."

"Jenny..."

"_Nate."_

He stepped back a little, admiring his sweetheart's gorgeous figure poured into her minidress and tall boots. She switched back on her microphone, and held it up.

"New York, everything that Nate has said is true. We _weren't _a couple when we first pretended to be. We did pretend to be an item so that the stupid, _senseless, baseless, _and _silly _speculation about my fiancé's love life and sexual preferences would stay out of the press... not that there should be any _further _speculation about it at all_._

"But I ask you, New York, is there another politician in this state who'd actually _admit _that he doesn't walk on water? That he's human just like everyone else? That yes, he messed up, even if he tried to make it right? I don't think so... not even you, Governor Imperioli..."

The audience roared with laughter as the Governor yelled, "Hey, that's my little Brooklyn girl! Telling it like it is!"

"New York, if you let Nate Archibald walk out of here without the state party's endorsement for mayor... if you let him walk out of political life... if you let him listen to even _me _about the future of the greatest state in this great nation, then you _deserve _to lose your place in the esteem of the world. Because the man who I am in love with is a _good _man. A _kind, honest, _and _earnest _man... a man whose side I am so _proud _to stand by..."

Jenny's voice broke as she choked on a sob. Nate couldn't help it. He went to her, to hold her as she poured out her heart.

"New York, if you draft Nate Archibald for mayor, I promise you that he will live up to your expectations. You won't have a perfect city overnight, but you will have a fairer city. A city with a captain at the helm who actually _cares. _Who will listen to you. Who will try to do his best for you. Who is interested in connecting New York City to New York _state, _and our state to the rest of the world... and has a real _track record _in having those kinds of dialogues. Who is committed to this city, this state, and this party having a _future _instead of being mired in the resentments and the conflicts of the past.

"You _know _he _loves _New York. You _know _he'll listen to us. You _know _he'll be good for us. And I'm just a designer who doesn't pretend to know a thing about politics, New York, but I do know this: Nate Archibald is the best man I've ever known. There's no way that I'd ever let him go. Make him the presumptive nominee, and I know that you'll feel the same way about him too... okay, not _quite _the same way, but you know what I mean. Draft Archibald!"

"DRAFT ARCHIBALD! DRAFT ARCHIBALD! DRAFT ARCHIBALD! DRAFT ARCHIBALD!" the convention hall roared in response.

Jenny switched off her mic, then kissed Nate on the cheek.

"There you go, handsome. Keep the rest of the speech short, will you? I want to dance the night away with you before this campaign of ours begins." She touched the spot she'd kissed gently. "Now close your mouth, turn back on your mic, and _talk _to the people."

She turned to go, but he stopped her.

"No, you stand right here with me," he said, right before he switched on his mic. Still a little stunned.

"ARCHIBALD! ARCHIBALD!" The hall was still chanting and cheering, and it took them a while to calm down.

"So. I was about to gracefully step out of this race due to my ethical conduct, but apparently, my better half had other ideas. Isn't she wonderful?" Everyone laughed, and there was applause. "And she's right. I didn't want to step away from this. I just didn't know if I was the kind of leader that the greatest city in the world deserves... especially when I knew that I'd been keeping that secret, all while purporting to expose the corruption of City Hall.

"But if we're truly one city and one state, if we're truly one people with a shared future, we need to create the kind of society where we _aren't _afraid to be who we truly are. Where we don't feel that we have to be perfect Supermen and Superwomen in order to do good or to be fair. And we shouldn't just be unafraid to be ourselves, we should also encourage others to be _themselves._

"This is the way I see things, New York: either we are _one_, or we are not. If we are not, I ask, why have any kind of government at all? Let it be every man, woman, and child for him or herself. Perhaps only the strongest will survive, or those with a lot of money... good luck with that!" Laughter. "Because you know there are a lot of people who think they're better than everyone because they have a lot of money. Listen, everyone knows that I'm from the Upper East Side, but as they say, 'more money, more problems.' It's true. I grew up with wealth and privilege, but thanks to the excesses of wealth and all the problems that money brings, I also know what's it's like to be evicted, to be homeless, to have to rely on the kindness of others.

"When I was at my lowest point, everyday people took me in. One of my best friends, who will soon be my brother-in-law, Daniel Humphrey, offered me a place to stay... until this beautiful lady standing here with me got me in a whole lot of trouble with him" The audience roared as Jenny visibly nudged him. "But that's another story for another time. As one of our former Presidents used to always tell us in his speeches, 'I am my brother's keeper. I am my sister's keeper.' We bear each other's burdens because we are a community.

"But this isn't just some crazy dream. 'One people' isn't my idea. It's our nation's motto – _E pluribus unum_ – 'out of many, one.' What place in the United States is a better example of that than our beloved New York? New York... a place where the Statue of Liberty stands so proudly and tall in our harbor, her torch held high. Liberty, enlightening the world... so that, as Lincoln said so long ago, a government of the people, by the people, for the people shall not perish from this earth.

"This is my pledge to you today: as a journalist, I sought to give the people a voice. If you choose me to be the next Mayor of the great city of New York, I promise you... _all _of you... that the _people _will always have a government _of _them, _by _them, and _for _them. Because we are..."

"ONE CITY! ONE STATE! ONE PEOPLE! WITH ONE FUTURE!" the convention hall roared.

"New York, I love you! God bless the Empire State, and God bless the United States of America! Good night!"

The applause was deafening as Jenny turned to hug and kiss him. Soon the Governor joined them onstage, along with dozens of party officials, United States Congressmen, state legislators, and anyone else who wanted a photo op.

"These crazy kids are the future of this party and this country!" roared the popular Governor. "Hey, Rocco, where's my theme music? Not Sinatra this time... give me that rapper kid from Brooklyn!"

And the DJ played the song that Mario Imperioli had used during his campaigns for governor to great effect... a song that made _everyone _who heard it wish they were from right there.

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade,  
Long live the King, yeah, _I'm_ from the Empire State... that's..._

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York!_

**~to be continued~**

**A/N: **And so, Nate Archibald enters the mayor's race... with Jenny Humphrey right by his side! (Come on, you really didn't think I was going to leave them in London, did you?) I think I agree with Mario Imperioli about those two crazy kids, don't you? I foresee big things!

I just invented a new ship... do you see what I did there? _Clair de Lune _is the first fic among nearly 10,000 in the GG tag to feature a match between _Tripp Vanderbilt and Vanessa Abrams. _Not really sure they'd last, but I buy that under the circumstances of the story, these two lost souls might find each other. Let me know what you think!

Only two chapters and an epilogue left to go! I'll never forget my English teacher telling us that the _dénouement_ of a story is where the marryin' and the buryin' happens. So I can tell you that there are a few major events left in _Clair de Lune _(thanks, CBfanhere, for the catch!): a birth, a wedding, and a funeral. Since we know who is probably planning both a wedding _and _launching a campaign at the same time (grin!), that leaves maternity wards and funeral parlors. Who's born? Who dies? We'll see in the last two chapters.

By the way, I have some definite ideas for Nate and Jenny's wedding, but if there are things you'd like to see, now is the time to make your requests known! Also, Jenny's nightmares haven't gone away... they're just in such a whirlwind that she's too exhausted to have them. We'll see how they continue to work through her PTSD together. (I also need to let them go house hunting, but I'm still attached to the Glass Box! Any ideas there?) Finally, if you're interested in seeing the clothes I selected for the EWD 2018 fashion show and the state convention dinner, let me know over on Tumblr and I'll post the jpgs I saved!

**Special thanks to my friend Nese (jrg33) for the Easter overnight beta-read! **Check her married-and-expecting Nate/Jenny fic, "Agree/Disagree" out – it's currently one of my favorite stories in our ship's fanfiction-net tag!

Reviewers, you guys continue to rock SO hard! Shout outs to the following good people: **new fan of yours****, yasminEE, MissCMorland, JateFan, serbqt (x2!), Where's Waldorf, ThatOneCellist, Smallville944, GoddessOfWater05, 9tuby9, Demi, aliMmiller, elizabeth mary stark, Seph Meadowes, fan, MayisGJ, Update soon, notoutforawalk, doris, Donna L. Crawford, kit147, fairytaledaydreamer, hsds, **and** DElena 1864. **I love hearing from all of you so much!

I also love that I've converted several of you to the delights of shipping Nate and Jenny, and a few others to the guilty pleasure that is the political primetime soap opera, _Scandal. _(My dream is to see one of my GG kids in a _Scandal _guest slot!)

Next chapter covers a lot of ground! The plan is to open with Henry having his fourth birthday party in true Bassian style one fateful April afternoon... and to end it with _primary colors..._ with a few _tears from heaven _in between... in the meantime, enjoy the holiday!

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	18. Primary Colors

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 18 – Primary Colors**

"I can't believe that I've finally spent a morning with the two of you," Alison was saying as Dan wheeled her towards the exit of the Met, with Jenny walking beside them. "Goes to show what happens when your adult children are famous, busy, and rich."

"Or marry into money, at least," Dan joked. "That is why you and Dad sent us to St. Jude's and Constance, right?"

"Now, you know that was your father's idea," Alison replied back. "I'll always think it was because he knew that Lily van der Woodsen's daughter was the same age as you were… Rufus never got over Lily, you know."

"We know," Jenny said, resignedly.

Dan wheeled Alison toward the coat check area. "I'm just glad you got over him. I love Dad, and frankly, I'm glad you two hooked up, made us, and then made a family work for seventeen years, but you deserved much better."

"Oh, I know. I'm happy to have had the time I did with Alex and now with Troy…are you sure he got your text, Dan?"

"Yes, he says he'll be here in five minutes, but that's more like fifteen. Doubt he's accounting for traffic in the city this time of morning. We'll wait with you till he gets here."

"Good," Alison replied. "So let's talk weddings."

"I think I'm all weddinged out," was Jenny's response. "Trust me, Blair and Serena don't think there's any other topic of conversation worth having with me these days."

"You could always elope," her brother pointed out.

"Not when I've been dreaming about this day for the past twenty-five years!"

"Come on, Jen, you weren't born dreaming about your wedding."

"And just how long have you been her brother?" asked their mother. "All her life, if I recall correctly…"

Dan considered his sister with a grin. "Yeah, true. I'm just glad that you're going with the December date after all. This way, my new son or daughter will be here."

"Yes, that was one of our major considerations. I don't think your wife, or Blair for that matter, wanted to wear maternity couture to the wedding of the year. We'll just have to make sure there's childcare on the premises, I guess." Jenny placed a hand on her mom's thin shoulder. "And I think you both will be happy to know that I won the Battle of the Antique Bridal Gown with Anne…"

"Okay, you've got to give more backstory than that," Dan said. "Don't tell me that they've been passing down the same dress since the Victorian era…"

"No, but Anne wore her mother's bridal gown, and I think she and her sister-in-law thought they were going to put me in that thing. I'm just lucky Nate's Great-Aunt Phil likes me… she vetoed it, saying 'I always did think my sister's hideous dress resembled a doily the size of a potato sack.'" Both Alison and Dan laughed. "Yeah, so thankfully I got out of it."

"Great. Can't wait to see what you come up with this time."

"That's just it, Dan. I'm not designing my own dress. Blair and Eleanor have insisted on designing it for me. And Serena's offering her input… Mom, they're going to call you this week about it, apparently."

Alison nodded slowly. "Yes, Serena texted me. I'm just surprised that you're not throwing a fit about it, honey. Everyone knows how controlling you are when it comes to what you put on…"

"Not controlling, no… I just know what I like and what I don't. But Blair practically insisted on doing this. She says that I dressed three of the women in our connection for their special days — Eleanor's and Lily's when I was just a teen, and Serena's. So now it's my turn, I guess."

"Do you really trust Blair to design something as important as your wedding gown?" Dan asked skeptically.

"Yes," said Jenny without hesitation. "I hate to say this, but she'll probably do a better job for me than I'd do for myself. This is going to be the most important dress I'll ever wear… I want to take Nate's breath away as I walk down the aisle. Blair can help me do that. We've been working together for the past four and a half years. Serena's going to style me. They're excited about it… but there's still time. We have an entire campaign to get through between now and then."

Alison patted her daughter's hand. "How are you holding up? How's Nate?"

"I'm fine, Mom… and so is he. It's actually fun. The only thing is that the only time we're home lately is to sleep. I work all day, campaign with him during the evenings and weekends, so everything's a blur. It was cool to have breakfast and do this with you both…"

"Yeah, well, we missed your birthday," Dan replied. "How was Stowe? I was surprised you went back up there again, and so late in the season… did you ski at all?"

"Dan, don't tease your sister," laughed Alison. "You do realize she's trying to pass herself off as a nun, don't you?"

"That will make it really hard for her to have grandchildren for you, then…"

"Um, I think you and Serena have that part well covered," Jenny retorted, poking her brother.

"At the rate you and Nate are going, I doubt that you'll be far behind…"

Alison was laughing. "So how _was _Stowe, dear?"

"Mom, _please_ don't start," Jenny pleaded. "It's just not a topic that I want to discuss with my mother _or _my big brother."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jenny. You're going to be a married woman soon. And if you think I'm bad now, just wait until my sisters get to you at the bridal shower!"

Jenny groaned. She didn't see her Aunt Grace or Aunt Sheila often, but when she did, she was always reminded that her mother was actually the _tamest _of her sisters. As fearless as Jenny was, she was not looking forward to being teased about her sex life by the aunts… in _public._

"Don't remind me," said Dan. "See, Jen, that is the beauty of a quick wedding… you're spared all the distant relative awkwardness… sure you and Nate don't just want to jet off somewhere and do the deed?"

"_No," _said Jenny firmly. "No offense, but I think eloping is _so _tacky! I've always wanted a beautiful, grand wedding. It's a day that I'll remember for the rest of my life, so it has to be perfect."

"I'd think that as long as you had Nate, it would be," said her mother as they wheeled her toward the handicapped entrance. "Speaking of which…"

As soon as they stepped outside, the intrusive cameras of paparazzi greeted them. Jenny ignored them as Dan stared (well, glared), taking his mother down to the sidewalk.

"How can you stand it?" he asked Jenny. "I can never get used to it… I can't stand the times when my wife makes the news and I have to make sure the blinds are closed all the time. Whatever happened to privacy?"

"You're one to talk, _Gossip Girl…_"

"People sent those tips in. If it hadn't been me, it would've been someone else… and once Facebook and Twitter started, people became their _own _Gossip Girl," Dan protested. "Besides, you helped."

"I did, didn't I?" Jenny was cool as a cucumber as the paps snapped away.

"Dan, stop. You know your sister likes it."

Jenny whirled around to face their mother.

"Mom! I do not!"

"Jennifer Humphrey, you can't lie to me. I am your mother. You've _always _loved the spotlight. There's nothing that's quiet or shy about you." Alison grabbed her hand, and Jenny noticed how thin it had become. "And I love you just the way you are."

Jenny leaned down to kiss her mother's cheek. "I love you more."

"Impossible," was Alison's reply. "You two are _everything_ to me. I'm so proud of you both."

Dan took Alison's other hand, and just for a moment, they were all connected…

"Al? Sorry I'm late…" Troy's affable face was peering out of the passenger side window of his Hyundai minivan.

Dan wheeled his mother to the vehicle, with Jenny following behind. Once Alison was safely inside and buckled in, her son and daughter kissed her again.

"Sure you don't want to go to Henry's party, Mom?" Jenny asked her. "I know Blair would love to see you."

"Oh, give her my regrets. I've sent a gift, but tell her that I need to get home and get some rest."

"I'm sure she understands," Dan told her. "Love you, Mom. Still okay if Serena and I come up on Sunday?"

"Yes, see you then!"

They waved until the van was out of sight. Then Jenny turned to confront her brother.

"You're going up for dinner in Hudson?"

"Yep."

"Then Nate and I are coming too," she insisted. "You should've invited us!"

"Yeah, well, you guys are so busy lately… I never know when you're available, Jen, and I don't want to stress you out by asking." His arm went around his sister's shoulders. "How are you sleeping these days?"

"Fine," she snapped.

"Any more nightmares?"

"Dan, by the time Nate and I get to bed most nights, we're both so tired that if I'm still having bad dreams, I don't remember them, and he doesn't wake up. If this insane treadmill of a campaign trail has a silver lining, it's that I'm too busy to think about my problems."

Dan sighed. "Jen, you know that it's not just going to go away…"

"Dan. I love you and I appreciate that you care about me. You have always been an amazing big brother, and you're going to be an even better Dad. But you have to trust that I'm going to be okay."

He kissed her forehead. "I know you will. So what time are you going to Henry's birthday party?"

"Before it starts," groaned Jenny as they walked down the street, trailed by Jenny's security guards (who had been with them all along). "I'm helping with the costumes. But I'm going to have lunch with Nate first."

"Ah, I see… wait a minute, costumes?"

"Don't worry, Serena's already got you taken care of. But yes, young Master Henry Charles Bass has insisted that his fourth birthday celebration have a monster theme. Halloween in April: _The Monster Mash_."

Dan laughed. "I thought he'd be over his monster phase by now!"

"He's Chuck and Blair's kid. I think he's always going to love dressing up!" She hugged Dan again. "Go home so you can get some work done before the party…"

"Wait a sec, Jen. Did you notice…?"

"Mom? Yes. That's why I said Nate and I need to be at this dinner. Dan, there's something she's not telling us. And you know what happened last time."

"Yes, she claims the chemo's working but she looks worse and worse, and I don't know that it's all the effects of her treatments. We need some answers."

Dan stopped walking. So did Jenny.

They both stared at each other. Neither able to speak. Neither wanting to voice their worst fears.

Instead, they just hugged one last time… then went their separate ways.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

This was one of those days where Nate wished that he could clone himself. It wasn't even four-thirty in the morning when he'd dragged himself out of bed (and away from his fiancée's inviting, sleeping form), thrown on sweats, and splashed water on his face until Johnny Dooley's number showed up on his buzzing phone. His assistant was waiting for him downstairs, waiting with his freshly dry cleaned suit-of-the-day, a cup of coffee, and the daily schedule they'd go over on his way to the athletic club.

Nate had always enjoyed his daily workouts. Although he preferred being outdoors, he didn't understand how people could stand _not _exercising... his theory about Jenny was that her restless, can't-stay-still nature and genetics kept her thin. But exercise was the very best thing for stress relief...

...except when you were the presumptive progressive nominee for mayor, that is. Nate really couldn't get a very good workout in because he was constantly being stopped and talked to by some of the most prominent men in New York. It happened while he was running on the treadmill, lifting weights, playing basketball... he couldn't even _shower _in peace!

"We know all about your friendship with Bass," said a rotund hotel and real estate magnate as Nate was trying to wash his hair, "but I hope you'll consider our new ballroom at our SoHo location for your next event."

"We'll consider all options," Nate said, reaching for a towel (and thinking how hard it was to be diplomatic in a communal shower, wet, without any clothes on). "Call Tripp and arrange a walkthrough with his staff."

Somehow, he managed to get dressed, then meet Tripp and a few other key committee members at a church in Brooklyn's Fort Greene neighborhood for a prayer breakfast. The congregation seemed to be pretty multiethnic, and clergy from a number of different faiths were gathered to talk about issues of faith and morality. Although Nate really wasn't a churchgoer, his family's all-American WASP values got him through those moments. He made a brief speech (which was well received), took pictures with what seemed like hundreds of people, and was gone by 9:30, arriving at the _Spectator_ offices forty-five minutes later.

Karen had a pile of messages for him, there was a stack of documents that needed his signature, and the governor was on the phone. Johnny was talking to the ABC News national desk via Skype... they'd named Nate "Person of the Week" and wanted to film him in action. Johanna assured him that she'd get the next issue's production meeting started, and that they didn't need him until 11.

By half past noon, Nate felt a little less inspired, and a lot more like an automaton than he'd felt at the prayer breakfast. He'd plowed through email, talked to Mario Imperioli, returned a dozen more phone calls, worked through several problems during the production meeting, and told ABC that they could trail him the next day. He'd be in the Bronx doing a plant visit, which was something the everyday New Yorker could relate to.

It wasn't often that Nate Archibald felt stressed. But just then, he felt tightly wound, out of sorts, and in an increasingly bad mood. He still had a ton of things to do before Henry Bass' birthday party at 3:30 (why couldn't Chuck and Blair have it on a Saturday, even if today _was _his nephew's birthday?), and after that, he and Jenny had dinner with a dozen of the campaign's biggest donors.

And now, he was nearly a half hour late for lunch with Jenny... he imagined his fiancée sitting alone in another restaurant, yet again, checking her messages... perhaps wondering whether he respected _her _busy schedule as much as she understood his...

Sure enough, his phone buzzed. Nate took a deep breath before picking it up.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I know I'm late, but I..."

"What are you talking about? I'm right outside of the _Spectator _building and I thought I'd call up to see if you're ready."

He frowned. "Why aren't you sitting at Koi?"

"Because we're going to Koi tomorrow, babe. I spent the morning with Mom and Dad at the Met. Remember, we're meeting the MacMahons at Koi to talk about that new condo development in Tribeca they think we might want to purchase in..."

Nate slapped his forehead, standing up from his desk chair and walking to the window. "That's right! I forgot. Johnny did tell me that, but somehow my brain registered it as today."

"Well, that's okay. I can head over to the atelier, and just meet you at Henry's party..."

"No, no... I... think I need to get out of here for a while."

"Sounds great. We can go for a walk and find that food truck we like..."

"Ah, yes. Archibald for the people," he laughed. "Should I send out a press release?"

She did too. "No, I don't think it's news that I have a sudden taste for a pita filled with questionable veggies, mystery sauce, and strange meat. Or a hot dog. Or _something _that isn't prepared by a fancy chef at a Zagat rated restaurant."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So let's..."

Karen chose that moment to stick her head in her boss' office. "Hey, Arch, you got a sec? I have a question about this budget item."

Nate held up a finger. "One minute, Kar. It's Jen." Karen nodded, then disappeared, closing the door behind her. "Jenny, you've _got _to get me out of here. I'm about to go nuts."

"That's what I'm here for. Coming down, or should I come up to get you?"

"Nah, I think you should come up. Only way I'm getting out of here this afternoon is if staff sees _you."_

Giggle. "Okay. One Nate Archibald rescue, coming right up."

He hung up, feeling elated. Nothing made him feel lighter these days than the lady in his life. Jenny Humphrey was truly his match. He was looking forward to the end of this campaign, because no matter what, after all the votes were counted, _she _would be his wife.

That made Nate feel as if he'd already won.

He took his jacket from the brass hook on the back of his door, and put it back on. Then he left the office...

...only to be greeted by Johanna, Johnny, and Karen. _All _with pressing concerns.

"Hey, Arch, got more details about the ABC gig tomorrow," said Johnny quickly. "Got a minute?"

"Arch, there's a problem with opinion this month. I think you have to read this and give your okay before I can run it," Johanna cut in.

Karen glared at both of them. "And if you don't look over and sign this adjusted budget, Arch, _no one _will get paid, _including _whoever wrote that column, John H. Dooley _or _Johanna Piper..."

"Hi, guys."

They all looked up. Jenny had just stepped off the elevator into the CEO's suite, looking lovely as the spring day outside in a white lacy wrap dress that he'd never seen before. Her Cartier sunglasses were pushed to the top of her head, and her platinum hair, newly cut to shoulder length, was curled perfectly.

_She looks good enough to eat, _Nate thought. Before he could stop it, he had a vision of pulling her back into the office, throwing her on that conference table and...

"Ready to go?" she said breezily, looking past his staff and meeting his eyes.

Nate's staff just _looked _at her. But they knew better than to say anything.

"Yeah, let's go." To Johnny, Johanna, and Karen, he said, "I'll check in later."

"How much later?" Nate knew that Karen was irritated. "We've got vendors waiting and..."

"Let them _wait. _They can wait until _after _I have lunch with Jenny, and then you can courier anything that needs my signature to the Basses'."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he sends everything back by five, Kar," Jenny said as Nate took her by the arm and led her back to the elevator. "Promise!"

Johnny nodded, rubbing his hands together. "We're counting on you, Miss H!"

"When have I ever let you down?" said Jenny, as Nate followed her into the elevator. "See you la..."

Her last word was cut off by the elevator door closing.

"_Finally," _Nate breathed, pulling Jenny close, burying his face against the top of her head. "I was about to yell at them, and I promised myself I'd _never _do that."

"Yeah, that would've been bad. You know how much they adore you."

"Yeah, I do." Exhale. "Jen, I can't remember feeling so stressed before in my life."

All of a sudden, she pulled out of his arms, and the next thing that he knew, the elevator had stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked her curiously, as she walked back into his arms.

"De-stressing you," she replied, backing him up into the brass wall of the elevator. Then she pulled his head down, and kissed him hungrily.

His response was instant. Shifting their positions so that her back was against the wall, he sat her on the railing. All the better to start untying the wrap dress as she worked on the buttons of his shirt.

"You left too early this morning," she complained, cooing as his mouth began to move against her neck. "I missed you."

"Well, knowing this building, we've got maybe two or three minutes before this elevator starts moving again... _shit, _Jen!" For she'd gotten his pants undone, slid a hand into his boxers, and brushed her fingertips against him.

Undaunted, she pushed his boxers down and began to stroke him fully... although he didn't need any coaxing, he was hard and ready.

"Then we don't have any time to lose... do we, handsome?"

_This girl is nuts! _he thought. _And I wouldn't have her any other way. _

He pulled Jenny's stroking hand away before he lost control, then opened her dress...

Somewhere in his lustful haze, Nate _supposed _that he registered the fact that his fiancée didn't have a scrap of underwear on. But in his head, the second he had her dress open, he was plunging inside her delicious, inviting heat... and starting to move with her, fast and hot, against the elevator wall.

As her teeth sank into his earlobe, and the stilettos of one dainty heel pressed into his backside, he savored the twin sensations of exquisite pleasure and excruciating pain, thoughts racing all over the place.

_The security cameras are probably getting all of this!... unghh, so tight, so good... my employees are all over the place, paparazzi lurking outside... ahh, fuck, that's her spot... how on earth are we going to clean up, everybody's gonna know... wives aren't supposed to be this fucking sexy, especially if... sssssss... every time I leave before she does in the morning, I'm going to wonder if she's naked under her clothes... from now on, I'll..._

But he never finished the thought, because her climax, as always, triggered his own. He came _hard... _so hard that it was impossible to remain silent. He emitted a sound somewhere between a roar, a yell, or a _cheer... _and it was a while before he finished, panting against her shoulder.

Jenny kissed him several times, whispering little endearments against his lips, then went for her purse... from which she extracted her lacy underwear. After sliding on her panties and snapping on her strapless demi bra, she smoothed out and retied her dress.

Nate watched as she did this (debating at several points whether to see if she was up for another round or two). Sensing his eyes on her again, Jenny smiled as if she knew something that he didn't.

"What?"

She didn't say anything. Her eyes just traveled south.

"_Oh." _Nate quickly pulled up and fastened his pants.

"You didn't hear me complaining," Jenny laughed, walking over to help him rebutton his shirt as he looked around for his jacket (he didn't even remember taking it off!). Sure enough, he'd thrown it against the elevator door...

"You know we just gave my guard a free show, right?"

"We didn't'," she said sweetly. "I paid Sylvester in the security room to take a fifteen minute break before I came up, and the camera on this elevator was turned off. He should be just getting back now..." She pressed the emergency intercom. "Syl?"

"Miss Humphrey. Ready to come down, ma'am?"

"Yes, we are. I've got Mr. Archibald with me."

"Good. How are you doing, sir? My whole family's voting for you in the primaries in August..."

"Thank you, we appreciate it. And thanks for helping us with the elevator."

"Anytime. This building here, it's beautiful but it's old. Elevator's bound to stop from time to time, if you know what I mean... any time."

Jenny stifled a laugh as Nate's mouth dropped open.

"Well, Mr. Archibald, sir, it looks like your security guards are waiting from the looks of that lobby camera. Miss Humphrey's, too. Enjoy your day!"

The intercom was switched off. Sure enough, the elevator began its descent.

Nate shook his head at Jenny, who was grinning at him with her wide smile. "We have to take that guy with us if I get to City Hall."

"Yes, I know! He helped me get your birthday cake upstairs before we went to Stowe." For Nate's birthday, Jenny had smuggled herself inside a cake and surprised him in the middle of a meeting... just before they went on their romantic retreat. "That's when I knew he could probably be trusted."

"If he can't, you know what the risk is," Nate pointed out.

"Well, today, handsome..." she said, walking her fingers down his back slowly, "that's a risk that I'm willing to take."

"Speaking of risk... I know you weren't walking around the Met with your mom and Dan wearing _nothing _under that dress!" There was a note of jealousy that Nate couldn't quite keep out of his voice; he'd be _damned _if someone got a glimpse of what belonged to _him_ and him alone...

"Of course not. _That _was for you. I went home, showered and changed between the museum and coming to get you. Thought you'd be in the mood for an afternooner. I know my man!"

"Yes, you do." He kissed her. "You _really_ do."

"Still stressed?"

"Not at all... but I _am _hungry now."

"Good. So, I'm thinking food. What do you have a taste for? Falafel? Curry? Empanadas? Or ooh, how about that _amazing _grilled cheese from that one truck that they fry in duck fat?"

"How about all of them? We could have a taste of the city..."

"No, not today. I have to be at the Basses' by 2:30 or Blair will kill me."

"Blair threatens all of us on a daily basis... when are you going to learn how to tune her out like the rest of us do?"

"The rest of you don't work for her." The elevator doors opened. "C'mon, handsome, let's walk."

And they did. The weather had broken, and they stepped out into a slightly overcast, comfortably warm April day. A few photographers on their route took pictures, and they were stopped a bit, but they weren't as intruded upon as they usually were. Walking hand in hand, they did sample things from the many lunch trucks and food carts within a seven block radius of the _Spectator. _Feeding each other. Laughing and talking. Catching up, as if they hadn't fallen asleep together the night before.

Jenny wiped tears of mirth from her eyes as Nate described being accosted by a business deal in the shower.

"You know, that's what you get for being so darn _noble _about your work ethic. Instead of showering with the Monopoly man, you could've slept in, then showered with me."

"Yeah, true... but that'll be easier once we find a place of our own. If I had a home gym, that would be possible. Maybe you'd even work out with me sometime..."

"Never! I can't even imagine having you as a personal trainer! I get enough of a workout just from running around Waldorf on three continents... _mmm..."_

"You never know," he murmured against her lips, as people streamed down the sidewalk on either side of them. "I could make it worth your while."

"Oh, I'd just bet you could," she said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "Hot, sweaty Nate after a good workout? Come to think of it, perhaps we _should _get serious about finding somewhere else to live!"

"Let's make some time Sunday before the Staten Island rally to go look at places, then," he suggested. "I can ask Karen to make some calls."

"Sunday? That reminds me. I have something to tell you." She quickly told him about Dan and Serena's going up to Hudson to demand some answers from her mother. "They're having dinner with her, and I want us to be there. But we can go after the rally is over..."

"No, we'll reschedule it," he said, pulling out his phone. "I'll tell Tripp."

"Nate, you don't have to..."

"Nothing is more important than family, Jenny," he told her after he texted his cousin. "If I'm going to do this... if _we're _going to do this... we've got to be clear on that. If people won't vote for me because I need to spend a little time with my future mother-in-law, theirs aren't votes I want anyway."

Her sparkling blue eyes looked up at him. Examining every detail of his face.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked finally. "I'm glad I sneaked into the masquerade ball that night so long ago, and switched masks with Serena..."

"_And _been the girl you were among Blair's minions. _And _had the good taste to become friends with me," she giggled, "_and _be beautiful and smart and talented and wild and _crazy... _not to mention _sexy... _my perfect match in every way." He kissed her again. "Still can't believe what you did in Stowe."

"Wait, what did _I _do in Stowe?" she teased as they began to walk again, voice lowered seductively.

"Okay, correction. What _didn't _you do in Stowe?"

"Um, Nate? I seem to recall that you were a very willing participant. In everything that happened... except that _one _time... and then, you _watched!"_

"We barely ate _or _slept the entire weekend, Jen." He was both amused _and _half aroused all over again, remembering everything they got up to during their romantic birthday retreat at the von Trapp lodge.

"Yes we did! We ate all weekend!"

He just _looked _at her.

"Well, I... distinctly remember feeding you _streuselkutchen_ in the bath that one morning! And that spread sent up for _my _birthday, remember all the goodies they had on that thing?"

"What spread? You spent your birthday wearing nothing but leather lederhosen! That's all I remember."

"It was a sample from the fall menswear line. You know how close I am to my work! I'm going to have our male _and _female models in them, they'll be all the rage..."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will be! Especially if you're going to let those girls walk around _shirtless _too."

"You never know. _You_ seemed to enjoy my 'slutty Heidi' look... it definitely had _you _yodeling!" She giggled at the look on his face. "I'm just kidding, Nate. I love pushing your buttons!"

"And I love _you... _because while you're my Heidi _some _of the time... you're my Maria always."

His fingers laced through hers and squeezed.

And when Jenny's breath caught in her throat, he smiled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolf Man  
Dracula and his son..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Three hours later, it didn't seem to Jenny that her lunchtime interlude with Nate had even been real! The Bass townhouse was filled to overflowing with toddlers and preschoolers and their parents, all dressed up as monsters, zombies, ghosts, and ghouls with a twist. Now that the last little Park Avenue darling had been outfitted, it was time for Jenny to don her own costume.

She was going to close the door behind the tiny little witch who'd just left (Penelope Baizen's daughter), but instead, Blair Bass stepped into the room.

"My God, Blair, you look just like Morticia Addams!"

"Yes, well," she waved Jenny off, "Chuck and I were Morticia and Gomez a few Halloweens ago. Normally, I'd commission something new, but with the pregnancy and all, basic black is _forgiving." _She indicated a small tear in her sleeve. "Can you...?"

"Of course," replied Jenny. "Here, take it off, it's easier on the machine."

She went to shut the door, then helped Blair out of the costume. Taking it over to the machine, she reached for a spool of her best black satin thread.

"So, now that we have a moment, are you going to tell me why you missed the appointment that I set up for you and Nate with Dr. Calderon?"

"Actually, Blair," Jenny said, rolling her eyes as she put the spool in place and began to thread her needles, "I think you and Nate went behind my back and planned that. So no, we didn't make it..."

"Let me give you a little Marriage 101, J. It's not right to use sex as a weapon. Nate wouldn't have let you miss that appointment if you hadn't threatened him!"

"I don't threaten. Nate is an adult, he can do what he wants."

"You always _say that, _J, but here's a hint: No one believes you! Of course he wasn't going to drag you to that appointment if he knew that you'd be angry at him, and..."

"And it's not like _that, _either. Blair, I'm a woman, not a little girl. I would never."

_And I _could _never, _she thought. Holding out on Nate Archibald was a feat that Jenny Humphrey had yet to master. Teasing him? Yes. Drawing things out for their mutual pleasure? Of course. But kicking him out of bed?

_Never. _Not since that night in Nantucket. And that was before their first time. She hadn't even managed to escape New York without attacking him at her lowest point...

"Ugh, I know that look. Stop those X-rated thoughts, and get dressed. You're going to help Dorota with the gifts."

"I thought the staff..."

"Jenny. There are over _one hundred children _in my home right now. Yes, I do have staff, but yes, they also need _your help. _After all, this _is _a work day."

Jenny glared at her back as Blair walked out the door. "Why _yes, _stepmother, whatever you say..."

"I HEARD THAT! I'm not your Wicked Stepmother, and you're not Cinderella!"

"Evil Queen!" laughed Jenny.

"Not funny, Snow _Wrong!_ You have fifteen minutes!"

Jenny closed the door to the guest room where she'd been working and headed into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she was no longer wearing her white lace wrap dress, but a short, tight black dress. Her newly done platinum curls were obscured beneath flowing, honey-blonde waves that looked a lot like her hair during her freshman year at Constance. She also had her spike (rubber) and sword (plastic).

She walked down the main staircase and saw that the party was in progress. The Basses prided themselves on lavish affairs, and this was no exception. It was the playdate of the spring, and mommies and daddies from all over the Upper East Side had taken off work early to see their progeny...

"Hi J!" said Henry, pouncing on her from a running leap as soon as she was within sight. He buried his carefully zombie made-up face against her waist as he half hugged, half dragged her down the stairs. "It's my _birthday!"_

"I know, isn't it exciting! Four years old... just think, one more year of preschool, and you'll be in kindergarten!"

"Yeah," he giggled. Then he frowned. "Hey, you're supposed to be a _monster! _You look like a regular lady!"

"Well, I'm a lady from a _really _scary show that used to come on a long time ago, when I was a little girl... ever heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"No." He shook his head. "Uncle Eric has some _blood _that tastes like berries! He can put some on your _face! _UNCLE ERIC!"

Jenny ruffled his hair affectionately. "Go play with your friends."

For the next half hour, she helped Dorota arrange the gifts, allowing her the chance to see the entire Upper East Side, whether she wanted to or not. Jenny wasn't a huge fan of the Baizens, especially Penelope, but their two-year-old daughter Maggie was the most _adorable _little angel.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about her mother. Although Penelope and Nelly Yuki were the only other girls from the old Constance crowd with children, sure enough, Is, Kati, and Hazel had tagged along simply because everyone would be there _and _they were curious (well, nosy).

"I hear you're not taking Nate's last name," said Penelope, practically shoving a gift into Jenny's hands. "How... _modern."_

"Don't believe everything you hear, Penelope," Jenny said cheerfully, handing her gift to Dorota, who had already taken packages and bags from the other women.

"Little J was always panting after him," Hazel said, rolling her eyes.

"After Chuck too, apparently," said Penelope. "Glad that worked out for you after you _dared _to take Blair's husband out for a test drive..."

"Hi, Jenny," said Nelly Yuki breezily, completely unaware of the nasty conversation that had been going on before she walked up. "Tell Blair I hope Henry likes his gift! It's the same sized hockey stick I got for Tad..."

Jenny took the oblong package from her fellow Constance alumni, and let it drop squarely on Penelope Shafai Baizen's foot.

"Oops," Jenny said nonchalantly.

"_Aaaaah!"_ Penelope screamed. "_You BITCH!"_

You could have heard a pin drop. Dozens of wide-eyed preschoolers and their parents looked toward the gift table.

Then the kids all exclaimed, "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"

Dorota bustled over quickly. "Come, Mrs. Penelope. I get ice for your foot."

And Jenny waved her away, Is, Hazel, and Kati following after her.

"Jenny, what was that all about?" asked Nate, coming from the opposite direction. He'd traded his suit jacket and shirt for a black t-shirt, had put a little gel into his hair to spike it up, and had fangs in his hand that he'd taken out of his mouth in order to talk. (Which was why she told him to get the _other _set... the man didn't listen, but he was adorable anyway.)

"Just more Girl World stuff," she said.

"Oh. What's the score?"

"Me, one. Mean girls, zero."

"Good. Watch your back."

"I always do," she said, squeezing his hand.

Zombie Henry came running to hug him. "UNCLE NATE'S HERE! Yay! Okay, let's do the MONSTER MASH! MOMMY!"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I am going to KILL his music teacher," she muttered as she dragged Jenny off to help her with the music.

"Don't kill her," Jenny laughed. "The woman doesn't deserve it."

"Yes, I am going to kill her. This 'Miss Maryl' character is going to wish she'd never _heard _of the 90th Street Y after I'm done... and don't laugh at me! Just wait till it's _your turn..."_

"_Mom-my!"_

"Okay, Hen, I've got the playlist ready!" Blair called out. "Dorota?"

But Dorota was already in front of the group, lining up the kids. Meanwhile, Henry was browbeating his parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and friends' parents to join the kids.

"Come ON, Pere Roman! Mamere! Grandpa! Gran Cyrus! EVERYBODY HAS TO, IT'S MY DAY!"

Chuck came over to drag Nate over just as Jenny arrived back at the gift table.

"Nah, man, I've got a donors' event in a couple of hours..."

"An event that _I _bought the table for, let's not forget," Chuck reminded him. "If I have to suffer through this, Nathaniel, _you _do too..."

Meanwhile, a new guest had arrived.

"MISS MARYL!"

Henry, jumping up and down, went to hug his teacher, a blonde Canadian with a fun sense of humor. She was wearing a tall witch's hat and feigned fright when she saw one of her favorite students.

"ZOMBIES!" Maryl set Henry back down and he laughed. Some of her other students ran to her for their hugs too. "Well, kids, let's show these grownups what we learned back in October in school... I know it's been a while but YOU REMEMBER HOW TO DO IT! Let's GO!"

So there in the midst of the Bass townhouse, some of the most influential people in New York, and their kids did the Monster Mash, led by a hyperactive music teacher and the Bass' beloved housekeeper.

_I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the mash_  
_He did the monster mash_  
_The monster mash_  
_It was a graveyard smash_  
_He did the mash_  
_It caught on in a flash_  
_He did the mash_  
_He did the monster mash_

_From my laboratory in the castle east_  
_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast_  
_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes_  
_To get a jolt from my electrodes_

_They did the mash_  
_They did the monster mash_  
_The monster mash_  
_It was a graveyard smash_  
_They did the mash_  
_It caught on in a flash_  
_They did the mash_  
_They did the monster mash..._

Suddenly, the kids screamed in fright, and started to scatter, interrupting the dance. Jenny looked up to see what had happened. A six and a half foot gorilla, followed by Serena Humphrey dressed as a flapper and not looking very monstrous at all, had just entered the room.

"Oh, for goodness sake..." Serena, usually very good natured, seemed distracted just then. She took the gorilla head off, and out popped Dan.

Henry yelled, "COME BACK EVERYBODY, IT'S SAFE! It's just Uncle Dan... a gorilla's not a monster, Uncle Dan! It's an _animal! _ You're supposed to be a _scary monster!_"

"We've got other problems, Henry," said Dan, pinching his cheek as the little boy ducked away frowning. "Where's Jenny?"

"Here I am," said Jenny, rushing over, followed by Nate. "What's wrong?"

But before the words even came out of Dan's mouth, she already knew.

"Jen, Mom's taken a turn for the worse. She and Troy never made it back to Hudson. He took her straight to Lenox emergency. We came to get you..." He looked over at Nate. "To get both of you. He called us while we were on our way over here."

Jenny nodded. "Right. Okay, so we'll head over there right away. I'm sure it's just a scare, right?"

Dan's eyes said something different from his mouth. "Right. I've already called Dad. He's on his way."

Nate's hand was on her shoulder. "I'll call Tripp and have him give my regrets for tonight's event..."

"No, babe, you're acting too fast," was Jenny's reply. "Mom's been overdoing it lately. She said as much herself. I'm sure by the time we get over there, they'll have her stabilized."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Several hours later, Nate and Serena were walking out of Alison Humphrey's hospital room, following Rufus and Lily. They made their way to the lobby, no one saying anything until they were seated.

Then Serena burst into tears, collapsing on Nate's shoulder. His arms instinctively closed around her, holding her as she sobbed.

Lily looked at her daughter, helplessly. She looked up at Rufus, who'd stood up and walked to the window, looking out of it blindly.

"S," Nate said, very quietly, trying to ignore the lump in his own throat, "you've got to take a breath... your baby needs you to breathe."

"Natie, I can't," she said. "My baby isn't going to... he or she will never see or know..."

Just then, a small, dark-haired girl ran into the room.

"Grandpa?" she asked in a small voice, looking up at Rufus.

He turned around. Although his eyes were troubled, he managed a stiff smile for the little girl. "Hi, Anais, honey."

"Hi, Nana!" She went to kiss Lily.

"Hello, dear," Lily said, patting the child's head.

"Hi, Uncle Nate and Auntie Serena."

Nate nodded and managed a smile. "Good to see you! That's a pretty dress."

"Thank you! Auntie Jenny made it for me!"

Suddenly, Serena sat up and held open her arms.

"Come here, sweetie..."

And she held her niece, very tightly. And didn't seem to want to let her go.

It was then that Vanessa came into the lobby, followed by Tripp.

"Dan told me I didn't have to come," she told them, "but I couldn't stay in Brooklyn knowing that Alison... knowing... I just had to come." She hesitated, chewed on her lip. "Would it be alright if we..."

"Of course," said Rufus. "The hospice worker's with Dan and Jenny now, since they have to make decisions. Troy's there, too, and it's.. yes, you can go."

"May I see Miss Alison too, Mommy?" Anais asked.

Vanessa looked uncertainly at Rufus, but it was Lily who spoke for them both. "Yes, Vanessa, you should go. Anais is too young to understand fully, so I think it's fine."

Vanessa and Anais disappeared down the hall. Nate stood up to go talk to Tripp, and Lily replaced him on the couch to comfort her daughter.

Tripp was frowning. "How bad is it?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Nate didn't want to say the words. Saying the words would make them real...

"The doctors don't expect her to see the morning. Her organs are shutting down. The cancer, the chemo, the radiation... it was always a long shot, they thought maybe they could give her six months to two years, more if a miracle happened, but..."

His eyes filled with tears. Tripp's hand gripped his shoulder, briefly, then let go.

"Grandmother," his older cousin muttered. "Just like Grandmother."

"Yeah," Nate confirmed. "And just like how we were with Grandmother, neither Jenny nor Dan are finding any of this easy to accept."

"It's sad. So, should I cancel out the rest of your week?"

Nate just _looked_ at him.

"Don't worry, it's done. Just... it's been one hell of a year, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has been. And it's only April."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_None of this is real, _Jenny thought, watching Dan sob at their mother's bedside as she drew in labored breaths. Troy was now talking to hospice services. If their mother lived through the night, she would no longer be treated for the cancer. The hospice workers would manage her pain and ensure her comfort until...

Jenny couldn't even _think_ about it. Dan had been crying and crying since the doctors talked to him... Dan, who Jenny could only ever remember crying a handful of times _ever... _but Jenny hadn't shed a single tear. She couldn't! She refused. Because... it wasn't _real._

"Jenny, baby..."

That wasn't her mother. Not sounding like _that_. As long as she could pretend it wasn't, maybe...

"Jen, come here, _now." _That was Dan, and his voice brooked no refusal.

Jenny walked back over to the other side of their mother's bed and sat down.

"I want you both to know how much..." Alison's breath was becoming more shallow. "...how much I love you. I have so many regrets... seeing my grandchildren... being... at your wedding, Dan... and yours... Jenny..."

"Mom, Nate and I can get married right now," she said desperately. "I refuse to get married if you're not there..."

"Jen, don't be ridiculous, _please," _Dan implored.

"I'm not being ridiculous... Mommy, _please, _we were just with you this morning..."

"I didn't... didn't want anything to mess that up. Just... me and my kids. Troy... he thought... it would be... too much... but... but I... didn't want you to worry..."

"Mom, you should have told us how sick you were," Dan argued. "We could've done things differently! I could've gone to Hudson more, and Jen..."

"We could've moved you back to the loft!" she said desperately. "Please, Mom, just hold on a little while... once you're back in the city for good, you'll get better, I know you will!"

Alison's mouth flattened into a thin line.

"I... did get better. I... was sick, back... back when you were in... high school... living with... your... your father. Got... got better. Got... sick again... three years ago..."

"What are you talking about, Mom?" demanded Dan. "You told us you had cancer last Easter, you had the surgery, and you said you were much better! The chemo was working until Thanksgiving..."

"Couldn't... couldn't do the full course... what they recommended. Three years ago."

Jenny blinked. "What? Mommy, what are you saying?"

Alison's lips seemed dry, and Jenny reached for an ice chip to soothe her. "I... haven't... had health insurance... since... I divorced... your father. I... tried to keep... costs..."

Dan's face had gone completely _white_. "_What? _Mom, are you telling us you didn't get early stage treatments because you couldn't _afford _it? Why didn't you come to us sooner?"

"It... would have bankrupted... both of you. And I... refuse to... to take Lily's... money from Serena."

"But you've had treatments all this year, Mom," said Jenny. "I don't understand! Who's been paying for..."

Jenny trailed off. Suddenly she knew _exactly _who made sure her mother finally got the cancer treatments that she needed. Too bad it had been too little, too late...

But now the machines beeped oddly, and Jenny felt her heart drop.

"Mom? MOM!" Both Dan and Jenny were frantic.

Alison had closed her eyes and drifted off. The hospice worker assured them that Alison was still very much alive, just resting... out of pain for the first time in many months.

And she did live to see the next morning. Alison Humphrey lived for six more days. Her son and daughter rarely left the hospital, staying by her side, only leaving her to sleep, eat, or take care of bodily functions. She had plenty of other visitors, including family and friends. Her sisters flew in from Portland and Seattle, and for once, Jenny's aunts didn't tease the life out of her. Grace and Sheila were as strong and brave as Alison herself was.

The Basses came by several times each day, once with Henry, most often alone. Dorothy Humphrey came up from Florida. She and Jenny had always had a special connection. The minute she breezed into the room, she plied everyone with kisses... and put a ball of yarn and knitting needles into her granddaughter's hand.

"Something soft, small, and significant..." said Dorothy, settling down with her embroidery hoop and deft hands. Jenny's hands were just like hers... but even the famous young designer still took notes whenever her grandmother handled a needle.

Dan brought his laptop and wrote. Much as he'd done when they were younger, he told them all stories. Much of the time, Serena was with him, his muse and his love. They listened, interrupted, sighed, and even laughed a few times.

Alison was mostly content to listen, even as the hospice services managed her pain and spoke with her about her needs. She spoke very little, but when she spoke, everyone else listened. Included her in their conversations as if they had many years and decades left with her, instead of whatever short time was left before her life thread ran its course.

As Jenny knitted constantly, needles clicking together as her grandmother cross-stitched in the corner, Nate sat with her as often as he could. She knew, even through her own pain, that this was triggering all sorts of sad memories for her fiancé. Late one night, she even thought she caught a whiff of a very familiar scent on his clothes... an _herbal _smell... but when he returned in the morning with coffee and bagels, it was gone.

On the fifth night, they were all together, crowded into Alison's room, the largest on the floor, usually reserved for celebrities and the superrich (for which Jenny was eternally grateful to the Basses). They were all there: Jenny and Nate, Dan and Serena, Chuck and Blair with Henry, Vanessa and Anais (who was now playing a video game with Henry), Rufus and Lily, Grandma Dorothy Humphrey, Aunts Grace and Sheila, and of course, Troy, who was staying as near to his girlfriend as he could.

Dan had just finished reading the last few pages of the epilogue of his book aloud. Some parts had made them laugh; others were sad. But it was the end that they all remembered... an ending where a Upper East Side matriarch, born in Brooklyn, gave her last charge to her gathered clan during her last hours.

"Cherish life," Dan read. "Love one another. Never let each other go. For in the end, all we have is each other... and love is all there is."

There was silence as Dan closed his laptop. Everyone looked at Dan... who was looking at his mother.

"I..." Alison smiled at her son, clearly in her boyfriend's embrace. "I didn't... didn't know... you remembered."

"I remember everything that you've said, Mom. This book is going to be dedicated to you."

"And this baby," said Serena softly to her mother-in-law, "if she's a girl, and Dan swears that she is, will be named after you... at least, the name that you used to want for yourself when you were a child."

Alison's eyes shone brightly. "Autumn," she whispered.

Lily gasped, hearing it for the first time. "What a pretty name!"

"Autumn!" laughed her sister Sheila. "When we did those plays in the orchard forever ago, I was Summer, Gracie was Winter, and Al was Autumn..."

"Which doesn't even make _any _sense," joked Grace, "since Ali's birthday is in the _spring... _exactly two months after my little niece's." And she winked at Jenny.

"Not so little anymore, from what I hear," cackled Sheila, as Grace wolf-whistled. "And from the looks of that _fine _young man, I'd be willing to bet that she..."

"Aunt Sheila!" shrieked Jenny, as everyone laughed and Alison grinned. "I can't believe you! _Stop!" _She turned to her fiancé, who was grinning from ear to ear. "It's not funny! You're supposed to be on my side!"

In response, Nate just kissed her... _really _kissed her... in front of everyone.

"I rest my case," said Aunt Sheila, in a tone of smug satisfaction.

It was a week that was disconnected, suspended in time. Jenny, who on that first night was ready to drag a priest out of bed to ensure her mother didn't miss her wedding, started to relax. Perhaps these doctors were wrong, she thought. Her mother seemed so peaceful and settled that everyone relaxed. Surely that meant something good?

But just as suddenly as it came on the morning of the sixth day, their watchful peace was broken when the hospice worker told Dan and Jenny and Alison's sisters that the end had come with three words:

"She's slipping away."

Alison's words the night before, her "I love yous" to all, saving her son and daughter for last, were the final ones that she spoke. She did not awake when shaken, and her vital signs were very weak.

"Call the priest," Rufus ordered, in a voice that was not his own. His ex-wife had been baptized Catholic, and although it had been many years since she'd been inside of the Church, he knew her last wishes.

The priest came and performed last rites. Jenny didn't know much in that moment, simply that her mother's hand that held hers was still warm.

And then, the hospice nurse said it, at the same time that the machine began to whine.

"She's gone."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Two weeks of sheer hell... yet another tragedy... and the year wasn't even half over yet, Nate reflected. It was now early May, and unseasonably warm. It was actually a perfect day for sailing, sunny and cloudless with a pleasant south wind. A perfect day for being outside.

That was the thing about death, Nate thought. It seemed so _weird _for the sun to shine and the birds to chirp and the freshly cut grass of a cemetery to assault your senses the same way they would if you were heading to a picnic. And what made it doubly weird was that this wasn't the sort of funeral he was used to. For an Upper East Side funeral, you put on your mourning clothes, went to Trinity, and sat through the service stiffly. But Alison was no Upper East Side matron... she was a Brooklyn artist. Her service would be held at graveside, with flowers, with everyone wearing white and pale, spring shades.

Alison had been adamant. "No black," she'd insisted during the long week of her dying. "I was born in springtime, and I'm leaving in springtime. I want you to wear colors."

The white was a concession to the smart set. Those who were used to wearing black suits and dresses wore white. That included people like Lily Bass van der Woodsen Humphrey and Anne Archibald, who seemed just the slightest bit uncomfortable (and to whom Alison's sisters felt quite content, even in their deep grief, to turn the screws, Nate noticed). The Basses all wore white too, but they weren't quite as _insufferable _about it. But Dan wore a yellow shirt, and Serena wore a yellow dress, and his Jenny wore a pale pink dress...

"I thought you hated pink," he said that morning, when she put on a dress that she'd pulled from the back of the closet.

"I do," she said quietly. "But Mom loved it."

Nate wore a light blue shirt (one that his wife-to-be seemed to think was _hers_), no tie, shorts, and dock shoes without socks. He could tell from his mother's once-over that Anne Archibald _thoroughly_ disapproved of his appearance. Which satisfied Nate immensely during a week when nothing made sense.

The rest of Alison's friends and family were casually dressed for the outdoors... some from her artist's colony in t-shirts. Troy, deep shadows beneath tortured, sad eyes, wore a green t-shirt with one of her most famous paintings copied on it.

Dan and Jenny's mother was in a beautiful pine coffin, her final attire chosen with care by her daughter and former mother-in-law. Jenny had found a fabric of the very palest pink, and sewed away her shock, with Grandma Dorothy Humphrey helping her, finishing the hems by hand. She'd found her mother's favorite Doc Martens from her youth, which went on her feet. She'd even picked the wreath of pink roses for her hair, too, and insisted that the funeral home style it exactly the way that Alison liked best.

And in her hand was the handkerchief that her daughter had knitted as she sat by her mother's bedside.

The service was an informal one, and short. Chairs were provided for the immediate family, but most stood. Several of her friends and family members told stories about Alison Humphrey, stories of good times, times when she'd made them laugh or think. Others talked about her art, how she was underrated, how in death she deserved the success for her work that she did not receive in life.

When the stories were over, Dorothy Humphrey said a poem, which was to be the final word in place of a prayer or a benediction.

_Death is nothing at all  
I have only slipped away into the next room  
I am I, and you are you  
Whatever we were to each other  
That we are still  
Call me by my own familiar name  
Speak to me in the easy way you always used  
Put no difference into your tone  
Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow  
Laugh as we always laughed  
At the little jokes we always enjoyed together  
Play, smile, think of me, pray for me  
Let my name be ever the household word that it always was  
Let it be spoken without effort  
Without the ghost of a shadow in it  
Life means all that it ever was  
There is absolute unbroken continuity  
What is death but a negligible accident?  
Why should I be out of mind  
Because I am out of sight?  
I am waiting for you for an interval  
Somewhere very near  
Just around the corner  
All is well.  
Nothing is past; nothing is lost  
One brief moment and all will be as it was before  
How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting when we meet again!_

When she finished there was silence. That was the end of the graveside service. The cemetery workers came to lower the coffin, everyone present would toss a flower in, and then they would return to Dan and Serena's on the Upper West Side, where there would be a meal served.

But then Rufus began to sing from one of Alison's favorite artists... but not her favorite song by him. This was one that neither Dan nor Jenny had heard him sing before... but one they knew very well.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..._

On the last note, Rufus' voice broke. As he cried for the first time that anyone there could remember, Lily held him, held him as if she were all that anchored him to this world.

Nate noticed that Jenny, whose chair he was standing behind, was starting to tremble. Through it all, he hadn't seen her cry, break down, or utter any sound related to her mother's passing on to the afterlife. She'd been going a million miles the whole time, not wanting to talk about it, going at warp speed since before this had happened, since their return from London the month before.

But just then, as the coffin was closed, he heard her cry out, sounding very much like a wounded doe... a wail of grief that pierced his heart.

Her brother echoed it. Nate heard Serena sobbing too, saw in the corner of his eye that they were clinging to each other...

And then he saw little Henry Bass, who didn't quite get what was going on, but whose parents had been trying in vain to explain to him what death was all week by comparing it to when his pet clownfish died ("So Uncle Dan and J's mommy's not coming back? Like Mr. Fishie? But Dorota can't flush people down the toilet! I _tried!_").

Henry broke free from Chuck and Blair, ran over to Nate and Jenny...

...and hugged Jenny as tightly as he could. Comforting her as only a small child can. Nate's arms went around them both, not knowing what to do, how to comfort, how to take away the pain...

All he knew how to do was to be there.

Others continued the old Clapton song, singing as the spring wind blew around them. One of Rufus' musician friends who had a guitar strumming along.

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven._

"Thank you," Jenny told Henry, hugging him and kissing his little cheek. "You should go back to your mom and dad..."

"It's okay, J," he assured her. "They said I could! I'm sorry about your mommy! She was a nice lady."

"Yes, she was."

"I think you're nice, too," he giggled. "And _pretty_... _really _pretty..."

"Hey!" Nate said, marveling at Henry Bass' uncanny ability to steal the show in any given situation. He really was an extraordinary kid, though. "Go find your own girl."

Henry cackled. "Watch your back, Uncle Nate!" Before his uncle could grab him, he ran back to his parents.

"He's like four going on forty," Nate observed. "Can't wait till he's a teenager. Chuck and Blair deserve every bit of what's coming to them."

Jenny let him help her up from the chair. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as they walked away, the very last to leave the site. She didn't say much until they were back in the car.

"Nate?"

"Hm?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what, sweetheart?"

"To go talk to someone."

He blinked, looked down at her... and looked into earnest, teary blue eyes.

"Blair was right. It's just... too much. Sorrow on top of sorrow. Grief and more grief. Maybe if this woman can help me... I don't know. I'm afraid to try, but I know if I don't, I'll never be able to live my life, or be any good for you... and Mom wouldn't have wanted that."

He kissed her softly. "I'm proud of you."

"You can be proud when I follow through... and... I know you're in the middle of everything, but... would you come with me?"

"Of course. I'm here for whatever you need."

"Yes, you are. You always have been." A sob caught in her throat. "I miss her so much already. I don't think I'll ever get over missing her."

"I know."

"But... I think I'm going to be okay, Nate. I'm not okay now, and I won't be for a while, maybe even a long time. And... I don't know if I'll ever be the same. All I know is that I want to get _better. _I just wish it hadn't taken losing Mom for me to take this step."

He didn't say anything. Nate knew Jenny, knew that she was talking it out, and just needed an ear.

"And I know you paid her medical bills, Nate. You didn't have to hide it from me."

"It was back when you told me you didn't want to take my money," he said slowly. "I didn't know how you'd react."

"Probably not that well back then," she admitted. "But now, I'm just overwhelmed. God knows that I couldn't have taken losing her on Christmas. Thank you so much... I can't believe how good you've been to me and my family..."

"_You _are my family, Jenny," he said simply. "You always will be."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees,  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please... _

_Begging please..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The three months after Alison's funeral went by in a blur for Jenny. After another week, she returned to the campaign trail with Nate, supporting him as he spoke about a new cause that he was suddenly very passionate about...

Affordable health care.

"Jenny's mother, Alison Humphrey, would have been my mother-in-law later this year. But she never made it to our wedding because she, like many of the people in our great city, was a self-employed artist with a pre-existing condition. Because of it, her premiums would have been more expensive than her _rent. _After her COBRA period ended she let her insurance lapse, and was unable to seek the preventive care that would have caught the return of her cancer. Once she received her diagnosis, instead of aggressively treating her disease, she had to worry about what kind of treatments she could best afford.

"And the woman who was to be my mother-in-law was _not _a poor woman... tell me, if this could happen to her, _what _happens to the average New Yorker who loses a job? Has to care for a sick loved one? Or wants to get a little piece of the American dream for themselves, and start their own business?

"If we are truly one city and one people with one future, New York, let's think together about ways that we can make this the healthiest big city in not just the United States, but the world. If an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure, let's think together about ways that we can make sure that _all _people – men, women, and children – in this great city are covered.

"Should I have the privilege of being elected your next mayor, New York, I would be happy to lead us in having those conversations."

Jenny had gotten used to being invoked in Nate's campaign speeches and columns. Through them, New Yorkers were getting to know her through his eyes, and what they saw and got to know, they loved.

It was almost as if her mother's untimely death had opened a door for Jenny. In later years, she would always think of this year as the one where she stopped being a girl, and became a woman. Some of it was that she had to heal and move on with her life. Some of it was being in New York full time, with her family and friends and work, and so many people who cared about her. Some of it was going to therapy every Wednesday at 6 pm like clockwork.

But so much of it was Nate. When she looked back that summer, it seemed impossible that there had been a time when he _wasn't _in her life, _wasn't _hers, and how he felt about her was a question mark. Was it only six months ago that they were sitting next to each other at Eleven Madison Park, timing their kisses, and catching up after almost a decade of being distant with one another? It seemed ridiculous to both of them that they could have spent that much time apart. That they'd lived so many years with work and building their professional reputations... but without each other.

Nate came with her to Dr. Calderon's office every other Wednesday, and there, they began their premarital counseling. And Jenny learned that although she thought she knew everything about Nate, she'd only scratched the surface...

"I didn't know that you wanted kids," Jenny said slowly. "As in, more than one."

"I hated being an only child," was his reply. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially if there's family stuff or something with your parents. You feel... alone, I guess, in a way that I don't think my friends with siblings can understand. So yeah, I want to have at least two children. Maybe more."

Jenny blinked. "Wow. I guess... that makes sense." She couldn't really wrap her head around the idea of becoming someone's mother yet; it was already enough to process that in a few more months, she'd be Nate's wife.

Dr. Calderon smiled at her. "What are you thinking, Jenny?"

"I'm thinking that... I'd like to have kids, too. As in, more than one." Nate kissed her cheek, grinning. "But maybe I'd like to enjoy being married before starting to procreate. See what happens this fall with the election..."

"That's a wise course," said the therapist, "but given where things are going, I'd say you can be cautiously optimistic. Allow yourself to think about Inauguration... after all the stress of the campaign and the wedding planning is over."

Inaugural attire was on Blair Bass' mind as the weeks before her maternity leave sped by. She and Jenny worked side by side with the junior designers and directors to make sure that the fall line went off without a hitch, then in the evenings and on the weekends, Jenny worked with her on ideas for the inauguration. Although Jenny was afraid that it was counting their chickens before they hatched, Blair declared that nonsense.

"We can't do our best if we have less than two months," said Blair, resting a hand on her round abdomen, "especially not with Thanksgiving, your wedding, and Christmas in between."

"Oh, I know. I just... I mean, anything could happen."

"Anything could, yes," replied her mentor, boss, and friend slowly. "But Nate's going to be running against _Ken Winder _in the fall_. _As in, Ken 'Windbag' Winder. I almost feel sorry for the man. November's going to be a formality. A coronation."

"Speaking of which," said Jenny, "any thought to what the babies should wear? I'd be happy to make..."

"The babies will be with Dorota," Blair said firmly. "They'll be far too young to take out in the January air."

It was at Nate and Jenny's small, intimate engagement party, thrown in early June by Dan and Serena, that Chuck and Blair had announced to their family and closest friends that they were expecting twin girls! Everyone was _so _excited for them, even after Blair admitted that they wanted to keep the news to themselves... but with Serena and Jenny planning the shower, they needed people to know that they needed _two _of everything... and that _purple _and _lavender _were preferred, not _pink._

"Oh, I hope I'm having a girl," said Serena, totally unable to contain her excitement. "Just think, B, our daughters will be just like us..."

"Over my dead body," Dan interrupted. "No offense, babe."

Serena shrugged. "None taken. I wouldn't wish my childhood or teen years on anyone! My baby's so lucky to have you as their Dad, Dan... and I'm even luckier to have you as my _husband_."

The look on Dan's face said it all. "Love you."

"Oh, Dan... I love you too!"

Jenny groaned as they kissed, walking away. "Oh, _gag me," _she said, very much the little sister just then.

"With a spoon," Eric added, sharing Jenny's "younger sibling" reaction. "Yuck."

Yet when Jenny and Nate's engagement was formally announced in all the papers, it was Blair's turn to gag. Jenny did no work that day... she spent it flipping from the _Times _to the _Post _to the _Spectator _(where Nate had used that week's edition of "Notes from Manhattan Island" to write about their engagement, how they met, how he felt about her, and how important she was to him), starry-eyed and dreaming.

Blair stormed out of the atelier, dialed the _Spectator, _and demanded to speak to Nate _now._

"What is it, Blair?" he snapped a moment later. "Couldn't it wait until I was out of my meeting?"

"_No, _because you don't get to _do work at your company _while that _public love letter _you tried to pass off as your _column _has caused my right hand to _completely lose her mind _a week before I leave _my mother's company _in _her hands _for _the next three months. _Talk to her, Nate. If you don't, I will _hurt her."_

The next thing Jenny knew, her smartphone was ringing. She felt as if her heart had wings as she picked it up.

"Well, hello, handsome. I just read your column this week."

"Yeah, I heard. Blair called me."

Jenny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ah. So you're calling to tell me to get back to it. Nose to the grindstone. I get it."

"Nope, that's not what I'm calling to tell you at all. I'm calling because I'll be there in an hour to pick you up."

"What?"

"Yeah. Cancel the rest of your day... but be _discreet, _sweetheart. I want a living, breathing fiancée when I get to Waldorf!"

She laughed. "What's the occasion?"

"No special occasion... just that... now it's my turn to 'de-stress' _you."_

How Jenny managed to sneak away right under Blair's nose, she never afterward could be sure. (She _did _slip the intern that was the recipient of their boss' hormonal wrath a little extra bonus.) But Nate and Jenny's escape that day gave new meaning to the term "whisked away." They helicoptered to the dock where Nate's sailboat was moored, changing below decks. Then while Jenny explored every corner of the vessel, Nate and the hired-by-the-hour crew eased the boat into Long Island Sound.

Once they were under way, Nate joined her at the very tip of the bow. Jenny had her earbuds in, and didn't hear him approach.

"What do you say about me teaching you some nautical terms?" he said, circling her with his arms and sliding one earbud out. "First sailing lesson..."

"Shhh," she whispered. "Give me a sec, I'm in the moment here..."

"What are you listening to?"

She turned to face him. Placed one earbud into his ear...

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me..._

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency..._

Nate frowned. "Hey, this is from that movie! Came out a long time ago... it was about dancing... and there was that guy... he died a few years ago..."

"_Dirty Dancing," _she answered. "Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey! One of my favorite movies of all time, one that I don't usually admit to people. I think I must have seen it like a million times when I was a teenager... Serena gave it to me back when... when I thought I wanted to be with Damien. But in my dreams, I was Baby... and _you _were my Johnny, not him."

And she took a deep breath.

"That was a bad time for both of us," Nate said quietly.

"Well, for me it was. You finally had Serena, and you were _so _happy."

His fingers caressed her side. "The fantasy was better than the reality."

Jenny couldn't help but ask. "And... me?"

"The reality's better than even my wildest dreams." He said it then, said what he had to voice once in a blue moon. "It should have been _me, _Jenny. I just wish I hadn't been so _stupid... _I wish it had been me."

"It _was_ you," she assured him. "In every way that really matters, it _is _you. It will always be you."

"If I could go back and do things differently..."

She shook her head. "That way lies madness, or at least, that's what my Grandma always says. Who's to say that we would have worked back then? What if it had been _you _that night, and then you chose Serena over me because you felt guilty? What if it drove a wedge between you and Dan? What if it tainted what we had when we were younger... a wonderful _friendship _where you saw the real me, and I saw the real you?

"Never, ever regret the past, Nate... our pasts brought us together. You will be my _husband. _I will be your _wife. _We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. So I can't stay sad about what might have been... not when I look at what's ahead for us."

His eyes told her everything that he couldn't find words for just then.

"You're _everything_," he managed to choke out, voice filled with emotion.

"So are you... now, if this is the bow, what's that part of the boat, down there, just above the water?"

Nate grinned.

And then, he began Jenny's first sailing lesson.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes, I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you..._

_Cause I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've searched through every open door_  
_Till I've found the truth, it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The summer of 2018 flew by, a much-needed oasis of calm even though life was busy in their corner of the world. Nate got back on his game, finding a good balance between the campaign, the _Spectator, _and his personal life.

Part of that was because he found the _perfect _place for he and Jenny to live. Of course, when she heard, Blair nearly had _kittens _ahead of her twins.

"The _Village? _As in, _not _on the Upper East Side? I should disown you both!"

Nate _had _to bite his tongue, or he was going to _laugh. _Chuck didn't say anything, but Nate knew his best friend disapproved, and he didn't care. Jenny defended their choice.

"The second we went in, I knew it was made for us," she said. "It's in Greenwich Village's Gold Coast section..."

"The Village _has _a Gold Coast?" Blair sneered. "Somehow I find that difficult to believe!"

"The place has _five_ floors, a wonderful back deck with mature trees, a fully renovated home gym for Nate in the basement, an _amazing _attic that I'm going to turn into my home atelier, and a gigantic library and office with skylights. The master's amazing, the bathroom is the size of my London flat, and we've got _five _other bedrooms..."

"Jennifer, you don't have to sell it to us," Chuck said, clearly much amused. "After all, _we _don't have to live in the infernal place..."

"And thank _heavens _for that," said Blair loftily. "I'll never understand you, Nate! I should have known that something was wrong with you when you actually bought an apartment in _Murray Hill _of all places..."

But Nate and Jenny were extremely pleased with their new home. They spent several happy stolen weekend mornings making all kinds of plans for customizing and renovating so that everything was exactly the way they wanted it.

(Of course, she only wished that her mother could see it... but as Dr. Calderon assured her, the memory of Alison was still living within her heart. So Jenny imagined what her mother might say about this pattern for upholstery, or that kind of flooring... and she'd cry... and she'd remember.)

When it was time for Chuck and Blair's "babies" shower in mid-July, Nate and Jenny hosted the event as their very first in their new townhouse. Even Blair couldn't find much fault with the décor, with Jenny's choice of menu, or with the fact that her new babies' presents filled the entire unfinished den.

"I _suppose _I can accept it," was Queen Blair's verdict, "since you'll likely be living in Gracie Mansion soon, anyway. And that's close enough to civilization."

The rest of the days until the primary sped by so very quickly that it seemed like one day they were moving in, and it was late June... and the next, he was waking up in their master bedroom, and it was early the morning of the primaries. Nate lay there for a minute with his eyes closed, listening to the peace and quiet lull of the house, broken only by the soft swish of the overhead ceiling fan, and Jenny's soft, even breathing next to him.

_This is it, _he thought. _It all begins today._

He was going to turn to wake Jenny up, but before he could, his phone rang. It was Chuck.

"Hey, man, what's going on?" he rasped, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Nathaniel. I called for two reasons."

"Go on," he said, sitting up and placing a caressing hand on Jenny's arm as she stirred.

"First, I wanted to tell you congratulations. I couldn't be prouder of the way you've handled this campaign, and everything else this year."

Nate yawned, then was pleasantly startled by the feel of Jenny's fingers sliding up his spine. "Thanks, Chuck. I appreciate it."

"The second is that Blair's water just broke. She's going into labor."

Immediately, Nate hit the speakerphone and let it slide atop the comforter. Jenny sat up, one strap of her silk gown sliding down, looking questioningly at him.

"Say that again?"

"Nathaniel, my wife is in labor."

"Where is she?"

"Sitting right here next to me, on the side of the bed."

Jenny leaned forward. "Blair?"

"Hi, J... yes, it looks like our girls are on their way. And yes, I know it's the primary today."

"A Bass always knows how to make an entrance," Chuck drawled, yet there was a note of barely veiled panic in his voice.

Nate took note. "Henry?"

"With Dan and Serena downstairs," panted Blair. "I _would _have called his... his _godfather _and uncle, but seeing as his _uncle _is all the way in the damned Village... _aahhhh!"_

Chuck took over. "They're going to take him to the Y, and pick him up. Can you... I hate to ask, especially today, but..."

"There's nothing to ask. As soon as we vote, we'll be there."

"J, you have to go to Waldorf and get my Prada tote! It's..."

"Blair, Waldorf will be just fine. Clemence runs a tight ship, and she's at the helm today. I'll be there tomorrow, don't worry."

Nate hung up the phone. Jenny continued to stroke his back as he shook his head.

"Of _course _the twins would come today."

"Well, one thing's for sure," laughed Jenny. "We'll never forget their birthday!"

The local press had practically camped on their doorstep, and they dutifully trailed the Archibalds-to-be as they walked to the local precinct. Of course, Nate knew all the reporters on the city beat, as he'd just risen from their ranks, so he joked and talked with them the entire way.

"Hey, Archibald, when you're mayor, can you do something about this heat?" one teased. "It's only eight-thirty in the morning and I'm melting!"

"If I promised free ice cream and bottled water for everyone who writes a great story during my administration, would you still vote for me?"

"In this boiling heat?" laughed the reporter. "Hell yeah!"

"Then my answer is yes!"

The press corps laughed.

"How's the wedding planning coming, Jenny?" asked another.

"Wedding? What wedding? We're not getting married until New York City makes this man their Mayor!"

Nate shook his head mockingly, squeezing her hand. "I tell you, this girl sets the bar sky-high! Imagine if _your _wives made you win elected office before they dragged you to the altar!"

"You want the truth? I wish my wife had!" shouted a photographer.

And the corps laughed again.

Nate and Jenny cast their votes, then headed uptown to Lenox Hill Hospital, where Blair was holding court. Her parents and stepfathers had all arrived, and Dorota bustled around the luxuriously appointed suite. Chuck never left her side.

"It's about time," snapped Blair. "J, did you stop by Waldorf like I asked?"

Jenny just _looked _at her.

"No, I suppose you didn't." Blair sighed. "J, the reason I needed that bag was because my absentee ballot's in there! I wanted to vote, you ninny!

Nate looked over at Jenny, who seemed contrite, then spoke up. "Blair, don't worry about it. The pollsters have me in the lead by more than thirty points. It's just a formality..."

"NOT TO ME IT ISN'T!"

Everyone was silent, waiting to see the size of the Blairsplosion this time... but that was the extent of it. Blair took a deep, calming breath, soothed by the press of Chuck's lips against her temple.

"Nate, it's really important for me to vote for you," she said softly, sweetly. "I've... I've dreamed of this day since we were children. And yes, I know November will be the big celebration, but I always knew you could do it. It's a big dea..."

She was cut off by another contraction. Dorota tried to mop her forehead with a wet cloth, but Blair pushed her hand away.

"Dorota, my _hair," _she said. "Anyway, what are you waiting here for, Nate? Go and kiss some babies... take pictures with some grandmas... shake hands, even when you don't know _where_ they've been... and after eight o' clock, come back here with a victory under your belt."

"But Blair, your ballot..."

Blair waved a hand at her protégé. "I'll have it sent by courier. See you this evening... and hopefully, I'll have two new people for you to meet by then."

Jenny turned to Nate as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Is it just me, but does Blair Waldorf Bass think she's going to boss around the mayor of the city... _and _the future First Lady?"

Nate laughed as they stepped on the elevator.

"I told Serena years ago that Blair was the boss of all of us. So..."

"The answer is yes." Jenny laughed too, then sighed. "It's still hard being back here, Nate. I haven't been here since..."

"I know. Dan's avoiding it, I know... that's why he volunteered to take Henry to school. Serena will be here in the afternoon, though."

"Yes, I know," she replied, voice trembling.

"Come here," Nate said, pulling her in, tucking her under his chin after kissing the top of her head. "You know your Mom's with us today. She's watching all of this unfold, up there with my Grandmother, and everyone else we've loved and lost. You know that, right?"

"Right," she whispered.

They made a few quick stops on the way back to Lower Manhattan. They met Tripp and the rest of Nate's family for lunch over the bridge in Brooklyn, at the Fort Hamilton Diner. His grandfather, aunt and uncle, and parents were all there.

Jenny had to laugh at how utterly _uncomfortable _Anne seemed. It wasn't the cameras, it was the everyday people who came by and wanted to meet her. She seemed as out of place there as her son seemed at home.

"Are you okay, Anne?" Jenny asked her, seeing her future mother-in-law fork a greasy french fry... and turn green.

"I think I need some air."

And the pearl-wearing, silk clad Upper East Side matron excused herself and rushed outdoors.

They spent the rest of the early afternoon in Brooklyn, then went back over to Manhattan, and over to Staten Island for another rally. At that rally, Colin O'Shea, Nate's only real opposition, showed up with his entourage, and in an unprecedented move, gave his support to the younger man.

"Although it ain't over till the fat lady sings," said Colin, "the handwriting's on the wall for the O'Shea campaign unless a miracle happens. If that miracle doesn't happen, I will continue to work for Staten Island on the Council, and I look forward to meeting with Mayor Archibald regularly to ensure our needs have his ear. But between now and then, we have to deal with the likes of Kenneth Winder..."

The crowd booed.

"We all know that Windbag Winder's been nothing but the puppet of Congresswoman Yates, who's got her eye on the governor's seat when Governor Imperioli retires. Be nice if she could have a puppet in Gracie Mansion, right?" The crowd booed even louder. "Staten Island, are we going to let that happen?"

"No!"

"Are we going to roll over while Yates turns New York City into her _bitch?"_

"NO!"

"Then at the end of the day, I ask that you support whichever candidate comes out of these primaries. Because in the end, we're..."

"ONE CITY! ONE PEOPLE! WITH ONE FUTURE!"

Nate was _floored. _It was only four-thirty, and Colin O'Shea had just handed him the party nomination for mayor.

"I... thank you," he told Colin when the grizzled older man pulled him aside.

"Don't thank me yet. Personally, I think Winder's gonna wipe the floor with you, which is why I ran. You're a nice kid, and that guy plays dirty. But... if somehow he doesn't manage to win in November... look, kid, everyone knows Mario's grooming you for Albany. When he does, I hope you'll remember what I did today the next time I run. Okay?"

"Okay," said Nate, not promising anything. Who even knew what would happen over the next four or even eight years?

From Staten Island, they made their way up to the Bronx, where the Yankees were at the seventh-inning stretch of a home game. Nate and Jenny were brought out to the field and crowned with Yankee caps, given baseball jerseys, and their faces were on the jumbotron as the crowd sang "Take Me Out to the Ballgame," then "God Bless America."

"My dad's going to kill me!" Jenny told him, the second they were out of earshot in the town car, heading for a final stop in Queens before going back to their campaign's primary party at the Palace.

"Why? Mets fan?"

"No, _Dodgers. _Remember we're an old Brooklyn family..."

"Yeah, old is right... because how long have the Dodgers been in L.A.?"

She punched his arm. "Shut up!"

"Everyone knows the Yankees are the best team in baseball," said Nate arrogantly. "There are two kinds of baseball fans: Yankee fans, and those who wish they were!"

"Hmph!"

"Besides, you're going to be the First Lady of New York. You can't _not _like the Yankees!"

"Oh, yeah? Maybe I'll adopt the Mets! We'll have our own 'Subway Series' right there in the Village, every season!"

Nate just shook his head. "And I'll just have to explain to everyone that my wife doesn't know a _thing _about sports..."

In response, she pounced on him. But before they could start yet another heated makeout session (and mess up their clothes, so carefully planned by the campaign), Nate's phone rang again.

"It's Chuck," he told Jenny, picking it up. "Hey, Chuck, we'll be on our way as soon as..."

"Blair."

That didn't sound like Chuck's voice. "Chuck? What's wrong?"

"Everything... something's going wrong."

"_What?"_

"The babies. And Blair. Something's _wrong..."_

"Okay, man... we're coming. We're on our way."

The dial tone sounded in his ear.

"What happened?" Jenny wanted to know.

"Something's going on with the babies. We have to get back to Lenox. Right away."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

If the summer of 2018 went by at warp speed, during those last few hours of the primary, Jenny Humphrey felt as if she were flying at the speed of light.

When they got to Lenox Hill, they were planning to rush upstairs. They had security; the press wouldn't be a problem. But there was a surprise waiting for them first.

Tripp ran over with the news before the press could tell them.

"The polls just closed. You won, Nate! You WON!"

Nate blinked. "What? It's just eight... they haven't counted..."

"The exit polls are predicting a _landslide!" _Johnny Dooley said, running over with Karen close behind. "_Seventy percent, _man... seventy percent!"

Jenny clutched Nate's arm as he took a step back, then looked at Tripp, Johnny, and Karen.

"You guys, can you find a way to give us a minute? We've got to get Nate upstairs, it's Blair and..."

"Jen, he's got to say a few words first..."

"_Tripp." _And when he saw her face, he conceded.

Soon, they were heading to the maternity ward, back to the room where Blair and their family had been. But there was no one there except Dan, who looked wide-eyed and slightly wild, as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Dan...?" Jenny feared the worst. Her heart beat fast. Had Blair...?

"Surgery. Emergency C-section. They think she'll be fine, and hope the babies will. Chuck's in scrubs, he's there too... and although they should've just taken one person, Eleanor insisted. Serena went up to see if there was any news. Henry's with Dorota... Vanya picked them up, had their kids with them. No one wants him to worry."

"How long have they been gone?" Nate wanted to know.

"About an hour and a half. Everyone else is in the lobby... I had to walk." He forced a grin. "Heard the good news, Nate. That's great!"

"Yeah. We'll celebrate _after _we know Blair is okay."

It was another hour before they heard. Unfortunately, because of this, the entire city now knew about Blair's plight, and that the new presumptive nominee for the party wouldn't budge from his friends' side until he knew that she was alright.

"But that's just the kind of man Nate Archibald is," said one news anchor. "He's a man of his word, and if he's your friend, he is loyal to the end."

"That's the word around the city," her co-anchor replied. "Kenneth Winder has a tough battle ahead if this is the character of his opponent..."

Jenny, sitting next to Nate, who was motionless even as the entire city was talking about him, closed her eyes. She said a silent prayer for Blair and her newborn babies. For Chuck, to remain strong for her. For her mother Eleanor, too, Jenny's first mentor... a mother was a _wonderful thing..._

She tamped down her own tears and emotions and feelings. There were some things she was going to talk to Dr. Calderon about. Right now, Blair needed her, and so did Nate.

Her last prayer was for him.

Suddenly, Serena burst into the lobby, looking positively radiant. Dan went to her immediately.

"Everyone, I have great news! At eight-forty-two this evening, Chuck and Blair welcomed Audrey and Katharine Bass into the world! Mother and babies are doing just fine!"

They all cheered, elated_. Relieved. _

"This day, it has given me gray hairs!" Roman said to his husband and Cyrus, who nodded.

"I understand completely! I would've gone gray too if I had any hair left!"

Behind the rest of the group, but in front of her security, Jenny exhaled. Nate, understanding, pulled her in closer as they walked.

"Are you going to announce it in your victory speech?"

"My new nieces? If I don't, Blair will kill me, and Chuck will mop up what's left." His voice was filled with relief. "One city, one people, one future..."

"They really are the future, aren't they? Born in 2018..."

"And so are all the other babies around the city who were born tonight. Henry and Anais, too, and all their classmates. And all the babies who are going to be born someday soon... Dan's and Serena's... and yours and mine..."

She nudged him as they got on the elevator with their guards. "Do you know something you're not telling me?"

"No... unless you know something you're not telling _me..."_

"Let's finish these last three months, handsome... then get _married_ before we talk about babies. I'm happy to let Blair and Serena have all the joy of motherhood to themselves for the time being."

The elevator closed just as the evening news cut into their laudatory coverage of Nate's primary victory, with breaking news that was highlighted by a new salacious headline:

**ARCHIBALD SCANDAL: WAS THE "GOLDEN BOY" CANDIDATE FOR MAYOR ONCE A TEEN PROSTITUTE? DID HIS ALL-AMERICAN WIFE-TO-BE TRAFFIC DRUGS?**

Of course, neither Nate nor Jenny saw this late breaking news for a while. But when they did, it made for a more modest primary victory speech... and a _very _long primary night.

It wasn't until the next morning that Jenny realized that she left her smartphone in the lobby.

And it wasn't until Election Day that Jenny would recall that every month, her pharmacy sent her a reminder message about picking up a package...

...for a very important, very _small _pink pill...

...on the first Tuesday of every month.

Of course, it was only much later that Jenny would recognize the significance of that moment, that conversation...

...and what she forgot to do that night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes, I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you._

**~to be continued~**

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter covered a TON of ground! I knew I needed to write from April to August 2018, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do it. I knew I had to write the sadness of Alison's death, and the anxiety and the excitement around the Bass twins' birth. Nate and Jenny needed a new place to live, they needed to have some private time together, and Jenny needed to start counseling. And...

...Jenny needed to stop being so _very_ diligent at doing a certain _something _every single day, like clockwork, since every chapter, a half dozen readers have wanted to administer a pregnancy test on that poor girl! (Moral of the story: when used consistently, contraception usually works!)

Next time, we come to the end of our tale! The road to Election Day is just as rocky as the road to the primaries, with a new scandal which requires that Nate and Jenny face their past once and for all... but instead of 18 chapters and ten months, we have just _one _chapter and three months to cover much ground. There's an eleventh-hour trip to a mystery location. And of course, the Humphrey family gains a new member, and says goodbye to another. (Don't panic; read between the lines. ;-))

Never fear, there will also be an epilogue! The fic will close either in late 2018 or early 2019, but the epilogue will end sometime in the 2040s. You'll find out what happens to _everyone... _all the characters you care about... and some that you don't!

Thanks to my friend and fellow Nate/Jenny shipper extraordinaire **jrg33 **for the quick beta-read! I'd love for more of you to read your great married-with-kids NJ story, "AgreeDisagree." I _loved _her latest chapter... what are you waiting for? Run, don't walk!

Reviewers, I cannot believe how much you _rocked _between 17 and 18. I remember a few days after posting 18, I wondered, "I wonder if I can get to 450 this time?" And you _delivered. _Please know that I read every email, treasure every Tweet, and smile at every Tumblr ask. This chapter's for all of you who read and reviewed Chapter 17: **TeddyBee, wilsonr, rinarumpa, carolinagirl313 (you are amazing! Thank you so much for all the back reviews! ;-)), GoddessOfWater05, MissCMorland, Smallville944, Jatefan, Guest, fan, MayisGJ, aliMmiller (thanks for the Tumblr asks!), new-fan-of-yours, Judy24, yasminEE, Demi, Doris, Seph Meadowes, jrg33, serbqt, elizabeth-mary-stark, babyxbxgurl, Donna L. Crawford, hsds, **and **CBfanhere. **Each and every one of you is far, far more appreciated that you can ever know. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the gift of your feedback, telling me what you liked, what made you laugh and cry, and that you wanted to read more about Nate and Jenny.

Next time, we'll walk through the sweetest of Novembers... headed to "once upon a December..." on our way to a _very _special event at the end. My jewels and my nonpareils, I hear whisperings on the wind... of an American royal dynasty that thrived many decades ago, until it was cursed...

...but I hear that maybe, just maybe, _Camelot will rise again._

Until next time,

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	19. You're All I Need

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 19 – You're All I Need  
**

"This is all your fault, _Gossip Girl!"_ Blair hissed, storming over to the table where Dan, Serena, Nate, and Jenny were sitting.

Uncharacteristically, Dan didn't say anything sarcastic in reply…. he just looked away. Serena shook her head.

"What did my brother do now, Blair?" Jenny asked her.

"Oh, don't act innocent with me, Jenny Humphrey! You were in on that socially suicidal site! Won't it be ironic if Gossip Girl is the reason Nate loses his election?"

They were at the Bass Foundation Halloween Masquerade Ball. Nearly three months after the primary, the scandal had not abated. On the night of Nate's landslide primary victory, an anonymous source began posting old Gossip Girl blasts in the local and state media. Every day, New Yorkers were regaled with the outrageous exploits of Nate, Jenny, and their friends during their teen years. Although some people already knew all about the candidate's past, there were others who felt betrayed.

"_I just knew Nate Archibald was too good to be true," said one local daily's editor-in-chief. "What kind of rich kid sells his body for sex?"_

"_Speaking of which, his body count was obscene," stated a top banker. "What kind of person has slept with half of the city before they're 21? And how come none of these women have come forward before now?"_

_Nate's ex-girlfriends who had been mentioned on Gossip Girl were all contacted… well, actually, _harassed_ by the press. The wealthier ones, like Raina Thorpe and Bree Buckley, declined comment and asked that their privacy be respected. The others were not as circumspect, especially the army of skanks he'd spent the summer of 2010 frolicking with. They clamored to give interviews, and the allegations grew more and more outrageous._

"_Does Nate Archibald have any kind of moral code at all?" asked one talking head on CNN, when the story hit the national news in the middle of September. "One of the girls who died in the Buckley kidnapping incident, Juliet Sharpe, was an ex-girlfriend of his. Why wasn't this reported at the time?"_

"_It seems to me as if this young man has a serious problem with women," asserted one of his guests, a conservative political commentator. "His father was a notorious drug addict who nearly Madoffed the Upper East Side. Perhaps the son is a sex addict?"_

"_That's ridiculous!" said another guest, a progressive official of Nate's political party. "What does this have to do with his ability to lead the city of New York out of its current troubles? Besides, he's getting married…"_

"_Yes, let's talk about Jenny Humphrey," said the conservative dryly. "The girl ran away from home multiple times, sold drugs, dated a drug dealer, and was likely an addict herself by age 16… I mean, she even had sex with her stepbrother, Chuck Bass, who was notorious in his youth. They're a perfect pair if I ever saw one." The panel tittered. "Nate and Jenny are a far cry from the wholesome young couple they presented themselves to be."_

"_Well, the apples don't fall too far from the trees. Their parents let them run wild in their youth. Money can't replace morals."_

"_Exactly! Bad parenting led to the immorality we see in the lives of Nate Archibald and his friends. That womanizer isn't fit to be elected dogcatcher, let alone mayor of the greatest city in this country."_

"I blame _you, _Daniel Humphrey," Blair continued in the present, waving her mask in his face. "It was the most _classless, plebeian _move to be so public about what should have been private business. You spent six years documenting all of our very worst moments… and for what? To get Serena, who was always going to fall for you anyway… Serena, who doesn't even _look _pregnant yet, dammit…"

"Stop this, Blair," Serena admonished, as Nate pulled out a chair for their raging friend. "Sit _down_. You're just coming off maternity leave and you're not one hundred percent yet."

"I'm perfectly fine, S! My daughters are nearly three months old. I'm not an invalid! And you know what? I'll be _excellent _after Nate wins next Tuesday!"

"How are the babies, Blair?" Nate asked, trying to change the subject. "I've been trying to find time to visit, but Tripp's got my schedule packed."

"And where's Chuck?" Jenny wanted to know.

"To answer both your questions, my husband is on his way. Our little princesses took a bit longer to settle down than usual, and this is one of Dorota's days off. I had to be here on time to kick off the silent auction, but he just texted me."

As if on cue, one of the event planners rushed over to their table.

"Mrs. Bass, the Basquiat _still _hasn't arrived. Bidders are reluctant to commit when they haven't seen…"

Blair rolled her eyes. "It seems as if I must do _everything _myself. I'll be back soon. In the meantime, Dan, you need to reconsider your _life _and your _choices._ Nate wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for _you!"_

The two couples were quiet after Hurricane Blair stormed off. After about five minutes, Dan broke the silence.

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry about…"

"Don't be," Nate admonished. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Blair's right." Dan's voice was sad. "When I was younger, I didn't really think about the consequences of my actions. I was afraid of being too soft, not being edgy enough, not going for the jugular. I wanted in, and I knew you'd never let me in without doing what I did. But what worked to launch my career _and _my place in New York society might cost you this election."

"Dan, you didn't do this." Jenny reached over the table to pat her brother's hand, as Serena kissed his cheek softly. Both women knew that once Dan started fretting, it was hard to get him to shift modes. "The media is _ridiculous_."

"The opposing party's behind this," Nate continued. "President Grant warned me when we were at the White House way back in February. They don't want me in politics… they're going to do whatever it takes. Why else would the President host a fundraiser for someone like Ken Winder? And Julia Yates has been on the campaign trail around the city more than he has…"

"It isn't right, Natie," said Serena, her eyes filling with tears all of a sudden. "You're not going negative on Ken… it's not fair!"

"No, it's not, S," Nate said quietly. "But I refuse to be a hypocrite. I decided to run because I wanted to bring a different kind of politics to this city and state. If we go dirty…"

"…then we're just as bad as they are," Jenny finished his sentence. "And we're better than that."

Dan was shaking his head, clearly upset. "Well, people would _know _that if you would unmuzzle your family and friends… you won't even let us defend you!"

"Why, Dan? We actually _did _all the stuff people are talking about," Jenny said dryly. "No one cares that we're sorry about it all. They don't give a damn about us. They just want something to fill up the twenty-four hour news cycle. Red meat for the talking heads. And…"

"We just happen to be it," Nate added, picking up his fiancée's hand where it rested on the table, lacing his fingers through hers, and squeezing. "Hey, I've got this round of drinks. Dan, another beer, and S, another sparkling water?" They both nodded. "What do you want, sweetheart? Is your stomach still bothering you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've felt terrible all day! I think I'll just have ginger ale again… never mind, I'll come with you."

Nate pulled out Jenny's chair, and took her hand to help her up. She panted a little, and he frowned.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, putting a hand on her waist. Jenny usually chose black for her formalwear, but perhaps out of nostalgia, was wearing a golden yellow ballgown. Her gold filigree mask was hanging on a thin chain around her neck, and her hair, grown nearly to her shoulderblades again, was up. (Nate liked the dress because it was strapless and showcased her flawless breasts perfectly, but she'd draped a gold shawl over her shoulders, so that she wasn't fully on display for any eyes but his.)

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured back. "Just a little tired and under the weather. Fashion Week really took it out of me last month, and October's been brutal. Between the campaign, running Waldorf until Blair comes back full time, and the media hounding…"

"Just five more days till the election." Nate gave her side an affectionate squeeze. "Hang in there… looks like I'm done for, anyway."

Jenny glanced up at him. Apparently, she saw something in his face that worried her, and her pale blue eyes widened. Pulling away slightly, she grabbed his hand in her gloved one, pulled him out of the ballroom and into a nearby single-stall powder room. She closed and locked the door behind them.

"Jenny, what's going on?"

"That's what I want to know. It's why I pulled you out of the real world for a minute and into ours. Tell me what's on your mind, Nate."

He sat down on an overstuffed chair near the vanity. Jenny sat on his lap, arms going around his neck.

"I'm going to lose."

"_Nate."_

"_Jenny. _If I can't tell you, sweetheart, then who can I tell? Ken Winder is kicking my _ass… _he's up seven points in the latest poll."

"What poll? I thought the new numbers weren't going to be released until the morning!"

"Johnny texted me right before we left."

"That's it! I'm going to kill that dimwit of a Dooley! Overeager _twit!_"

"Yeah, he may be an overeager twit, but that twit loves us and would do anything for us, you know. Be fair."

Jenny relented. "You're right. I just wish he'd _listen _for once and run things by Tripp before bothering you!"

"John's first loyalty is to _me_. He knows that I would be extremely angry if my cousin becomes a filter between my people and me, so he texted me." Sigh. "He just wants me to be prepared before my interview with _Wake Up America _in the morning. John knows me. He knew I'd need some time to come to terms with it all."

Jenny gently rested her head on his shoulder, not saying anything. Nate was quiet, too. He just held her for a moment, closing his eyes, matching her heartbeat, inhaling as she exhaled…

"New York City doesn't deserve a guy as wonderful as you," she whispered after a while. "But look at how far you've come, Nate! The President of the United States, his entire _party, _and the nastiest woman in Congress all came for your _balls _with a knife…"

"_Not _the image I want in my head."

"Sorry. But you know what I mean! They've done their very worst and _still _nearly half the people in this city want _you _to be their next mayor."

"Not even half anymore." He stroked the side of her face with the backs of his fingers. "The poll they're releasing first thing in the morning has me at 47 percent, and Ken at 53…"

Jenny shook her head. "Whatever! You're still in the game, babe."

"Jenny. We have to face reality here. I am _losing_."

"Look, Nate, if you were playing lacrosse, and your team was down…"

"Wrong sport, sweetheart. The scores don't go high enough." He couldn't help but crack a half smile. Jenny knew as little about sports as he knew about fashion.

"It's just an analogy, Nate." She elbowed him. In response, he tickled her a little, and she giggled, then brushed her lips against his jaw. "What, then?"

"Try basketball."

"Okay, then, basketball. It's the fourth quarter, the score is 47 to 53, and the other team's got all the advantages. Are you _seriously _going to walk off the court and stop playing? As team captain, are you going to tell your team to quit, too?"

Nate scoffed. "Hell no! That's not how it works! I'd give them a pep talk, tell them they've got to finish the ga…"

He trailed off and looked into her eyes. Understanding her point completely.

"Exactly. This is the same thing! Nate, babe, you are _not_ a quitter. You're not stupid, or lazy, or any of the awful things people have said about you in the past. You've put your heart and soul into this campaign. See it through till the end."

"And if I lose, Jen? Will you be okay?"

"I'll be more than okay. No matter what happens next Tuesday, I will be the proudest woman in New York."

She peppered his lips with soft, feathery light kisses. Nate's hands ran up her sides as he deepened the kiss, capturing her lips with his, seeking her tongue with his own. _Sweeter than honey… naughty as sin… I'll never be over this._

Jenny's breath caught in her throat as he continued to kiss her, cupping her right breast through the golden fabric of the ballgown.

All of a sudden, she pulled away abruptly, breaking their kiss.

"Ouch."

"What happened?" Nate was frowning. Maybe she really _was_ coming down with something. "What's wrong?"

"My _boobs."_

"Correction…"

"Okay, _your _boobs, whatever… the breasts that are attached to me. That feel you just copped?"

"Too much?"

"_Way _too much. They're so sore it's driving me crazy."

"I wasn't trying to be rough, Jen. Just…" He brushed his fingers against her gown's bodice again to prove his point, very gently, but she recoiled.

"_Ouch!"_

Nate's stomach sank, and not because he felt rejected or frustrated. Instead, he felt _fear. _Lately, Jenny was tired all the time… she didn't want to eat much, or drink… and now, her breasts were sore. Nate didn't know much about… about what his grandmother and her mother had failed to detect before it claimed their lives, but the blood in his veins ran cold.

Could she have… could she have what _they _had?

"Jenny, I think you should make a doctor's appointment."

"What? Nate, I'm fine, just a little tired. After the election, I'll…"

Someone was pounding on the door. They both looked up and sighed.

"Who is it?" he said through the door, almost growling it. These days, he never had _any _quality time with Jenny unless it was early in the morning or late at night. If it wasn't the campaign, it was the _Spectator. _If it wasn't the _Spectator, _it was…

"It's Blair. Whatever you two are doing in there, you need to _hurry up!_ We're on our way to the hospital!"

Jenny frowned. "Why?"

Blair huffed. "What do you mean why, Jenny? Let's go! And I mean it! You may not _want _to finish up _whatever you're doing in there _quickly, but sacrifices have to be made! Get your priorities straight, because…"

Before Nate could stop her, Jenny scrambled up from his lap, walked the two steps it required to get to the door, and flung it open.

"…certain things are more important than the two of you getting your… _oh."_

"What was that, Blair?" Jenny asked, folding her arms.

Blair looked past her and met Nate's eye. Oblivious to their glares, she shrugged with a smile.

"Sometimes, I forget that not everyone is me and Chuck," she said derisively. "Come on, Dan and Serena are already on their way to the hospital, and Chuck's calling Arthur…"

"Hospital?" Jenny stammered. "The baby…"

"The baby's coming?" Nate asked. "Already? She's not due till next week!"

"That's perfectly normal, Nate! First babies rarely come on time," Blair chirped airily. "Of course, it isn't the most convenient thing in the world that her water broke _in the middle of my benefit… _I only hope this means my niece is more of a van der Woodsen than a Humphrey."

Jenny rolled her eyes_. _Nate was confused. "Huh?"

"Clearly, our niece already plans to attend all the best parties," Blair continued as her smartphone pinged, a note of satisfaction in her voice. "What other explanation could there be? Good breeding always wins out. Come now, we're wanted downstairs."

She placed her mask over her eyes and swept out of the bathroom.

"Don't look at me," said Nate, cracking a grin. "She's _your _boss… not to mention one of your best friends."

"_Eric _is my best friend!"

"Yeah, right. You know you love her, Jen."

And Jenny smiled and shook her head as they went out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Three days later, Jenny was sitting in the den of Dan and Serena's home, holding her little niece, Autumn Celia Humphrey. Born on the first day of November with her father's dark curls and starry blue eyes like her mother's and aunt's, she was an adorable little doll from the start.

Lily was planning to stay through Thanksgiving, but Jenny had decided to spend the Saturday night before the election with her brother and sister-in-law. When she heard that their stepmother had her Audubon Society benefit that evening, Jenny insisted that Lily fulfill her chairwoman duties so that she could have some time with the baby before… before everything started happening.

Jenny rocked her niece, singing one of her favorite lullabies to her softly.

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream… I have a dream._

The tiny girl looked up at her, almost curiously. Jenny smiled back.

"I want you to believe that, Audie. Your dreams really can come true, as long as you're always true to yourself and _never_, ever give up. My mom, your Nana, always told me that. And… I think she'd want me to tell you since she can't." Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, I miss your Nana so much! She should be here to see you, sing to you, rock you to sleep…"

Jenny tried to dash away her tears, but a few fell on the baby despite her efforts. As if on cue, Autumn started crying.

"It's okay, Jenny," a sleepy Serena mumbled, coming down the stairs. "Time for her to have her midnight snack." Jenny handed her sister-in-law the precious little baby. "Thanks, Jen, you're the best. You can go up to bed if you want."

"No, I'd rather sit with you, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I'd love company." Serena settled down in her comfortable rocking chair, pushing her robe aside and unfastening the top buttons of her gown. "You've been crying. Are you okay?"

Jenny wiped her face. "Just thinking about Mom, that's all."

"Yeah, I have too. I only got to know Alison right before Dan and I were planning to get married. She was quite a woman, and I hate that she's not here for this."

"I do too," Jenny told her.

Serena helped Autumn latch on. Neither woman said anything for a while. Then…

"Jenny, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I _have _to say it. I'm so proud of you."

"For what?"

"If there were five or ten years ago, or even a year ago, and I'd caught you crying, you would've immediately thrown up a wall. You didn't want to talk to anybody about what you were feeling. You never wanted to let anybody in except for Eric, and maybe Nate."

Jenny looked down at her long, bare limbs, peeking out from her nightie, and laughed. "Didn't always want that man in my head, either. But… maybe therapy's helping."

"I'm glad it is. Any more nightmares?"

"Only if you count the ones where I have to pick up the pieces if Nate loses next week."

Serena sighed. "Do you think he's prepared if it doesn't go his way?"

"I don't know, Serena. I'm worried about him."

Her sister-in-law just nodded, looking into the distance, as if she was lost in a far-off memory.

"You know, Jenny, I always secretly thought people got Nate all wrong in our crowd. Ever since I can remember, everyone thought he was brainless. He was athletic, easygoing, has always been good-looking, and his mom was a Vanderbilt. So I guess people thought he couldn't be _smart, _too. Nate always said that Tripp was the smart one in their family, and I know from watching him since we were little that he always hated how much his parents pushed him.

"When he took the reins of the _Spectator _and revamped it after they exposed Dan as Gossip Girl, everyone was shocked except _me. _There are people we went to school with who _still _think Dan's been ghostwriting _Notes from Manhattan Island_ because the Nate they knew didn't care about anything…"

"I always thought if I cared about anything, I'd have to care about _everything," _Jenny muttered, quoting _Ever After._

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She dried the last of her tears and managed a smile. "Go on."

"But it's almost as if he found his purpose when he revamped the _Spectator_, Jenny. It was what he was born to do. He's not like my husband… he's never going to make up stories… but he's _damned _good at journalism. I think it's because he tries to see the best in people, in the city, and in the world. When they started speculating that he'd run, I never thought he'd do it. But when I asked him, right before the wedding, do you know what he said to me?"

Jenny's chin was in her hands. "What?"

"'As soon as I get all my ducks in a row, I'll go for it.' So Dan asked him what he was waiting on… and he told us he didn't know." Serena smiled. "I think after our wedding, he knew. _You _were his last duck!"

"Now, I've been called a lot of things over the years, but I've never been called a duck before!" Jenny laughed. "Not sure I'm totally okay with it, but I get your point."

"Jenny, I think Nate's going to win," Serena said quietly, beautiful blue eyes shining as she burped a cooing Autumn. "Don't ask me how, but I feel it."

Jenny didn't say anything more. She simply smiled again, and kept her thoughts to herself, as Serena rocked her newborn daughter to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate never admitted it aloud, but he _hated_ Jenny spending even one night away from home… away from _him_. To be fair, it wasn't often that she wasn't in his bed. Since New Year's Day, except for the days she'd run away to London and Fall Fashion Week, they'd always spent the night together. Still, it threw him off for _days_ when she wasn't there beside him. He tossed and turned, and he'd keep waking up through the night with a start, having to repeatedly remind himself _why _his sweetheart wasn't there.

_Never again, _he said each time. And yet, Jenny had somehow convinced him that Dan and Serena _really_ needed her the Saturday night _before his election_, because Lily just _had _to be at her fancy party. Nate wasn't buying it. How many adults did one tiny baby _need? _

So Nate now faced another sleepless night and sleep-deprived day, simply because Jenny Humphrey-soon-to-be-Archibald could convince him to do _anything_.

On nights like these, Nate's default was to throw himself into work so he didn't have to go to bed until he was exhausted. During Fall Fashion Week, he'd nearly driven Dan _crazy _by micromanaging things instead of doing an honest-to-goodness, "just in case" transition. But now that Dan was on paternity leave, perhaps there would be something for him to sink his teeth into at the _Spectator. _His campaign events that day had ended at nine o' clock, which was too early to go home… especially since Jenny _wasn't going to be there._

He went to the _Spectator _instead. Sure enough, the newsroom was humming with activity even on a Saturday night. The Monday edition was off to press, but there was the usual scramble for the stories of the week. Karen had gone home, but as usual, Johanna Piper, the managing editor, was there.

"Hey, Jo," he said, walking over to where they had the flat plan on Johanna's large flatscreen monitor. "Need another pair of eyes?"

Johanna grinned. "Hi there, Arch! Didn't expect to see you!"

"Well, I thought I'd stop by. How's the flat plan for the post-election special edition going?"

"It's great. Ads are in… see? You're going to be _thrilled _with what marketing's done with sales this week. We've assigned all available inches. All copy except for the currents and the editorials are in, so unless you want to make changes to _Notes, _we're good."

"Wow, _nice." _Nate was impressed. "With Dan and Serena out with the baby, and me on the campaign trail, you guys have been unbelievable_."_

"Well, it's easy to work miracles on this ship when you've got such a fantastic captain. All in a day's work." Her smile faded. "Arch, I was out with John and some of the others, knocking on doors a little earlier. I'm going back out tomorrow. But…"

She gulped, but Nate shook his head and grinned at her encouragingly.

"Now, you know me better than that, Jo. Spit it out."

"I know you want me to work on the transition plan for the city's communications, and to start interviewing candidates for managing editor. Is that still the plan?"

Frown. "Jo, are you doubting my ability to win this thing?"

"Never, sir! I just didn't know if…"

"Schedule the interviews, Jo. If Dan or Serena can't come in, use a video call and patch them in. I need all your loose ends here tied up by December first. Okay?"

The troubled look disappeared from Johanna's face. "That's absolutely okay with me, Arch! Listen… I know you're going to pull through. What Ken Winder's doing is awful. We're all pulling for you."

"You always do." He patted her shoulder. "Send me the flat plan anyway… not for critique or approval, just… I could use the distraction."

"Of course, Arch. I'll compress it and send it off right away." She looked up at him. "Have you had dinner? I just ordered for the staff five minutes before you came... or is Miss H expecting you at home?"

Nate ran a hand through his hair. "Nah, she's helping Dan and Serena with the baby tonight."

"Oh, I didn't know she was with Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey! On it… _Magdalena!" _

Jo's longtime editorial assistant looked up from where she was engrossed across the room. "Yeah, Jo, what is it… _Arch! _Hey!_" _She popped up from her cubicle and waved at Nate. "He joining us for dinner?"

"Yep, get his usual," Johanna told her. "You know what he always gets from that place..."

"…with an extra large Mountain Dew, lots of crushed ice. Got it." She grinned. "Good to see ya, boss!"

"Great to see you too, Madga! Thanks." Nate looked at Johanna gratefully as Magdalena revised the staff's order. "Do you think…?"

Johanna lowered her voice. "Nah, not for managing, not till she finishes school… but someday. I'd love you forever if you'd let me take her to City Hall with us."

"If Tuesday goes well? Yeah, I think you'll have to… because besides Karen, she's the only one in the office who knows exactly what each of us eats at like a hundred different places."

Johanna laughed. "Yeah, that's true! I'll get the copy to you in five."

Nate went into his office and shut the door, glad for a few moments to himself. There were a thousand things that he could be doing (and _should _have gotten to), but just then, he didn't feel like doing anything. The interview with _Wake Up America _had gone well, as had all of his campaign stops since Halloween. But even though Tripp told him it was his imagination, to Nate's eyes, the crowds from the heady summer days before the primary had dwindled somewhat. Sure, the unions and party faithful were still in his corner, but he had to get everyday New Yorkers to agree that he was the best man for the job.

There was a knock on the door. He didn't look up.

"Jo, just a minute… is the food here already?"

"It's not Jo."

Nate looked up. Olivia Pope was in his doorway. He stood up to greet her.

"Olivia, what's going on? Good to see you!" They shook hands, and Nate led her to one of the seats in front of his desk, taking the other. "What brings you into town?"

"I was here on other business, and I thought I'd drop by." She folded her arms. "If the President knew I was here, he'd be furious."

"Guess so. He's throwing everything he's got at my campaign."

"That's because his party is shaking in their boots at the thought of Mayor Nate Archibald someday becoming _Governor_ Nate Archibald, the darling of their opposing party. They know that in a couple of decades, your presidential election might look more like a populist coronation."

Nate shrugged. "Looking at the latest polls, they've got nothing to worry about."

"People are being ridiculous. _Everyone _has a past. Everyone had skeletons in their closet. New Yorkers ought to be ashamed of themselves for punishing you for things you did when you were a _kid."_

"My grandmother used to say that people's actions always come back to haunt them," Nate said with a dry laugh. "Guess this is my season to be haunted."

"Maybe not."

Nate leaned forward. "Go on."

"What if I told you that Ken Winder isn't the squeaky clean Bible toting conservative among Blue State devils that he's portrayed himself as?"

Blink. "_What?"_

"Nate, my associates have been doing some digging. The man's got a common law wife in Costa Rica. And he has _three _young children with her… she was his older children's former nanny."

"Are you serious? After everything his campaign's said about me… after what _he _said about me in the debates?" Nate scoffed. "Oh, that's _rich. _And totally typical of assholes like that."

"Exactly! I think you should use it, Nate. Use it, and nail his ass to the wall. It'll probably make the difference."

_The answer to my prayers. _Nate considered the fallout of the Winder scandal. New Yorkers were notorious for their liberal attitudes, but they couldn't abide hypocrisy. _That _was what had bled away some of his support, he reflected… people felt as if he hadn't been truthful about his youthful indiscretions while purporting to clean up City Hall. There were those who said that he should have taken the opportunity during the state convention speech to talk about his dissolute youth instead of letting the city be blindsided by his exploits.

But what Ken had done… was _doing… _was far worse. The only reason Nate still had some support was because his campaign had continuously drawn the distinction between his wild youth and his upstanding present. Often on the trail, he had spoken about his rough transition from boyhood to manhood... and how they needed to do better for the next generation of kids.

However, Ken had done the _opposite. _He, his campaign, and his party had incessantly berated Nate as immoral, while presenting himself as the mature, stable, _honest _option.

This news would end Ken's campaign.

For a moment, Nate felt completely elated. He could do this…

_No, my boy, you cannot. _

He closed his eyes. It was almost as if he could hear Lady Edwina… Grandmother Winnie… speaking to him. As if she were still alive.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I don't want to use this information."

"_What? _Nate, are you insane? That jackass needs to be exposed!"

"Yes, he does. But that information can't come from me."

"Why not?" The fixer was irate.

"Because…. I wouldn't be doing it for the right reasons. It should come to light because his mistress and children deserve better than to be hidden away and treated like some shameful secret, _not _because I want to win."

"_Nate_."

"Olivia, I know what it's like to be a pawn in someone else's idea of what life should be. That was my _life _growing up as the son of Howard Archibald and Anne Vanderbilt! Now the mistress is one story but his kids? They don't deserve that, Liv."

"Nate…"

"I'm not going to be a party to it." He stood up and opened his office door. "Thanks… but no thanks."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Yolande?"

"J, is there any chance that my intern could be replaced?"

Jenny inwardly sighed. Although it was Sunday morning, Jenny was running a design meeting for Spring/Summer Fashion Week, since it was delayed due to Autumn's birth, and she'd be unavailable on Monday and Tuesday because of the election. The line designers and directors were being _extra_ _annoying_ today. Nate had an early morning event, so she woke up alone…

….and nauseous. Jenny had thrown up twice before getting to work, and once before the meeting began. Nothing was really staying down.

_Great, I'm coming down with the flu, and Yolande's being a bitch._

"Why? Is Elizabeth not satisfactory?"

"Satisfactory? She ruined a _two thousand dollar _bolt of _pristine _white vicuna wool by spilling my _espresso _on it, Jenny! I don't know if _you _have a better plan for the spring coat that _you _designed, but…"

"I'm sorry, it's more than halfway through the semester at Parsons," was Jenny's reply. _God, I think I'm about to throw up. _"You'll just have to make do."

"Now, that's a very glib response," sniffed the awful Petronella. "Sounds as if the little intern's clumsy fingers caused quite a lot of work for Yolande's department…"

"Yes, which is why I question Yolande's judgment in _letting an intern handle vicuna in the first place!"_

Jenny's voice was like a razor. The table was silent. Yolande sputtered indignantly. Petronella sniffed again.

"What is going on here?"

Blair Bass walked into the conference room, impeccably attired in Prada, pulled together from head to toe. Jenny marveled at her. She had these moments of wondering _how _Blair did it all… the woman had just given birth three months before, and she looked _exactly _the same.

"Blair, Jenny won't let me have another intern after mine ruined the coat I've been working on for _weeks…"_

"Yolande Martin, do you _honestly _mean to sit here and whine to me that a nineteen-year-old _child _is the reason you have to start over?"

"She ruined the vicuna…"

"_Buy another bolt._ And Yolande, take the cost _out _of _your _accounts. Our interns are here to _learn _something, not to incessantly fetch and carry as _some of you _have them doing." Jenny was going to stand to let Blair have the head of the table, but Blair shook her head and took another seat. "Let it not be said that Waldorf exploits young people coming into our industry… or that upon graduation from design school, they don't know what they're doing after a _Waldorf _internship."

Jenny continued with the meeting, grateful for Blair's interference. Sure, Jenny had no problem putting the likes of Yolande and Petronella into their place, but Blair was the CEO. They couldn't go against her word. Jenny knew that Blair trusted her judgment, and that she'd made it possible for her friend to have a better balance between her high-powered career and raising a family.

She finished a little early because she was feeling ill. Blair called after her, but it wasn't until after she'd gone to the bathroom and purged again that she was pulled into her boss' office. Blair shut the door and made Jenny sit on the couch.

"Jenny, what's going on? Are you sick? Are you…" Blair paused. "I mean, I never wanted to ask about what you and Dr. Calderon talk about. That's your business. But…"

"No, Blair. I'm not bulimic."

Blair exhaled. "Then what's going on? Is it the flu? If it is, it's still early, I'll see if the doctor…"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. I can't keep _anything _down until the late afternoon these days, right before dinner. I'm tired. My breasts are sore. I don't know if it's a virus, or if I need a biopsy, or…"

But Blair was already opening up the door to her office.

"Clemence? Come in here."

Blair's blonde secretary quickly entered.

"Close the door." She did. "Go to the drugstore and purchase a couple of pregnancy tests. Use your p-card, and be _discreet."_

Clemence nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Bass." She disappeared, shutting the door behind her.

Jenny had begun shaking her head from the time that Blair said 'pregnancy tests.' "Blair, come on, I'm not pregnant."

"Of course you aren't, J. Never mind that you have all the symptoms, and you're talking to a woman who's been pregnant _three times _and has _three children…"_

"I'm not pregnant," Jenny repeated. "I _can't _be."

"Yes, you can. Do I _really _need to give you a refresher course on the birds and the bees?"

"No, because I know about a little thing called _contraception." _Jenny meant for her tone to draw a _distinction _between her boss and herself. "Nate and I…."

"…have _never _had unprotected sex?"

Jenny uncharacteristically bit her lip. "I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you, Blair, but I'm on the Pill. Mom put me on it when I got sent to Hudson, and I've taken it every morning like clockwork since…"

And then she remembered.

"Oh, _shit!"_

"Yes, I figured. Nothing like the stress of a campaign to knock you off your Pill-taking routine, hm? So when's the last time you had your period?"

Jenny's face was red. "August. Or September… no, it was the end of August. Oh, no!"

She burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. And Blair, being the maternal friend that she was, held her.

"Shh. Jenny, there's nothing to cry about! A baby is incredible news, especially when you're in love."

"I know, but the timing…"

"The timing never works like you think it will. Chuck and I were trying for our girls, but Henry was a wonderful surprise. Besides, this way, your baby will be around the same age as Kate, Audrey, and Autumn… he or she won't grow up alone." Blair chortled a little, clearly excited. "J, your timing is actually perfect!"

"How is it perfect? Nate and I won't be married until December! And what's he going to think when I tell him? It's just one more thing on his plate..."

"_No. _Nate is going to be over the moon when he finds out. Trust me on that one, J. Men love having proof of their virility… there's something almost _primal_ about it. Besides, I think he was getting a little… well, his two closest friends are husbands and dads, and now Nate will have that, too. God knows he's wanted a family of his own for a while."

Jenny closed her eyes, remembering all the teasing _and _serious talk from Nate about starting a family with her. "I know."

"Nate's been a fantastic uncle to Henry. He's good with kids! I think he's going to be an amazing dad." Blair's hand brushed the top of Jenny's head. "_And _husband."

"Blair, I just can't think about it with the election less than 48 hours away. It's just too much for me to take on right now. I'll take those tests once we see how things play out."

"Don't be silly! You are going to take the tests as soon as Clemence returns, and then you're going to set up an appointment with my OB/GYN. You should also begin your prenatal vitamin regimen right away because I know you're _not _eating right on the campaign trail."

"Blair? Listen, I know you care. I've wanted your friendship since I was fourteen years old, and now that I have it, I appreciate it. You mean a lot to me."

"Aw, isn't that the _sweetest?" _Blair drew back to look at her protégé. "I appreciate you too. Seriously, J, once I got past wanting to _kill you _when we were younger? You're like the little sister I never had."

Jenny wiped an errant tear away. "You're _definitely_ the big sister I never had. Like sisters, we fought tooth and nail, almost to the death. But now? You're one of my favorite people in the world… even if you are the bossiest woman in all of New York."

"A label I have come to terms with," replied Blair loftily. "Occupational hazard of being Queen. Your lives are all better for my interference, admit it… _Mrs. Archibald."_

"Touche. _Maybe._ But Blair…"

"Here it comes," Blair said ruefully. "The fly in the fine ointment."

"No fly. I just… Blair, just give me these forty-eight hours before you tell him. It's not that I want to hold this back from Nate. It's just that we're dealing with the entire _universe _right now, and so I want to wait to deliver the news. Please?"

"Jenny, I'd never tell Nate. Neither would Chuck. I hope you know that. Telling Chuck that I was having his son, and then the twins? That was _sacred_. There's no way I'd take that away from you."

They sat there, side by side, just looking at each other.

Then they hugged each other, Blair laughing, Jenny letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. But she joined in her friend's mirth as Blair began to sing-song:

"J's going to have a _baby… _J's going to have a _baby…" _

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_First thing I'm going to do the second this campaign is over is sleep for a week, _Nate decided as his town car pulled up in front of the Bass Industries headquarters building at a quarter to six the day before the election. He was to meet the campaign committee at six for a final breakfast meeting. He'd then campaign nonstop (with an eight-hour break for sleep) until the polls closed.

No sooner had he stepped out of the car than the Bass limo pulled up.

"UNCLE NATIE!" Henry (clearly hopped up on orange juice) attacked him, hugging his waist. "What are you doing at Daddy's building?"

"Your Dad and I have a meeting. What are you doing here?"

"Mommy said Daddy forgot something, so we had to come early." He turned back to the limo. "Mommy, come on!"

Nate watched as Blair stepped out of the limo.

"Here I am, baby!" She saw Nate and smiled at him. "Well, hello! Never thought you'd be here this early."

"Hey, Blair! What's going on?"

"Mommy-Mommy-Mommy! Uncle Nate's got a _meeting _with Daddy!"

Blair took his hand. "Yes, I know. And like Uncle Nate, I'm a little early for it… so what are you going to do while the grownups are talking?"

"I'm going to sit at Daddy's desk… and draw him a PICTURE!"

"That's right! Do your best, because Daddy's going to frame it and put it up, okay?"

"Mommy, I wish the babies were here!"

"They're too little," Blair said, taking him by the hand and walking him over to where Nate stood. "You know they have to be with Dorota and her staff while Mommy and Daddy are at work. You'll see them after school today."

"YAY!" Henry turned back to his uncle gleefully. "Uncle Nate, when are you gonna come over to play?"

"Soon, I hope." He ruffled Henry's hair, then looked up at Blair. "Wait, doesn't BI have a daycare on site? Why can't Hen go there?"

"Well, according to Chuck's secretary, they've recently had a flu epidemic… I have enough to deal with right now without a sick child on my hands. Besides, he loves being in his father's office." Blair's small hand gripped Nate's arm. "How are you holding up?"

"Still standing upright, I guess. Running for office is like running a marathon every day. It's _crazy."_

"Yes, and that's why you're the crazy one doing it. Where's J?"

"She's still not feeling well. I left her in bed… usually, she wakes up when I do, but I think she's run down, too."

Blair averted her gaze. "Yeah, well, I'm sure she'll be glad once the election's over so she can rest, too. Besides… I think she might have something to tell you later this week!"

"Hm? Like what?"

"Mommy, Uncle Nate! Did you _feel that?!"_

Henry held out his hands and was spinning around. Sure enough, the first drops of rain had begun to fall from the overcast early morning sky.

"Let's get inside," Blair advised. "Come on, Hen, Mommy'll race you to the door… and I'm going to _win!"_

"Nuh-uh! _I'm _gonna win!"

"Not if Uncle Nate beats you both!" Nate teased, getting a head start.

Never in a million years did Nate Archibald _ever _think he'd see Blair Waldorf running in heels, racing a four-year-old. But that was then, and this was now… and in that moment, Nate had to agree with those who begrudgingly admitted that Blair _Bass _was the best young mother on the Upper East Side.

Henry was giggling as they greeted security and headed up on the elevators, and his mirth was infectious. Nate and Blair had to join in as the doors closed.

"He's such a happy little kid," Nate observed. "I hope he stays that way."

"He will," Blair assured him firmly. "Chuck and I are making sure that his world includes everything that ours didn't growing up. He's always going to know that we love him and that he comes _first. _So will our girls."

"You guys are _amazing _parents._"_

"Why, thank you, my friend." Blair poked Nate's arm. "_You're _next."

"Eventually. But knowing you, you'll put something in Jenny's water…"

"You're too late," Blair cooed as the elevator dinged, signaling their ascent to the top floor. "We're here!"

"Mommy," Henry said in a loud kid whisper, "can we sneak up on Daddy? I want to see if he'll _jump!"_

Nate shook his head. Would the kid _ever _get over his monster loving phase? "Hen, your Dad might be busy, especially this time of morning, with his clients overseas…"

"Actually, I think that's a great idea… _shhh, Nate!" _

"Yay! You're the best mommy _ever… _okay, let's be _quiet…"_

And they were, all the way to the CEO's door. Chuck's assistants, used to working long hours, weren't even in yet. The door was slightly ajar, and Henry was about to burst in before Blair and Nate heard the voices.

"Olivia, we have to do what we have to do."

That was William Vanderbilt. Blair and Nate looked at each other in shock… his grandfather wasn't on the campaign committee, and had pretty much steered clear of things as he recovered from the shooting on the day of the Buckley kidnapping in February.

And Olivia Pope… what was _she _doing in Chuck's office?

"William, you've stated your piece. And I've stated mine… Chuck, the final call is yours."

"Wait a sec, Hen…" Blair whispered to her son. "Can you get your coloring and sit at Etta's desk?"

"But Mommy, I thought we were going to surprise Daddy!"

"We will, honey. Just… please do what I say, and Mommy will give you the signal in five minutes."

Henry ran into the lobby just beyond the CEO's office doors where Chuck's assistants had their workspaces, his little leather messenger bag trailing behind him. Blair and Nate continued to listen.

"…Olivia," Chuck was saying slowly. "We _cannot_ allow Kenneth Winder to become mayor. The ends justify the means."

"Would you just listen to yourself? Charles Bass, the ends _never _justify the means, and you of all people, the son of the _notorious _Bartholomew Bass should know that!"

"You know _nothing _about my father, Olivia. Don't speak about things that you don't understand."

"I knew your father in ways that you did _not! _He was _my _client, and you have no idea what kind of dealings he and I had…"

"Please, spare me," Chuck snapped back. "I thought I was _done_ meeting Bart's paramours."

William's voice cut in. "Charles, Olivia, I think you're making a big deal over nothing. A little tweak here and there as the machines receive their final calibrations tonight will more than make up for weak party turnout in the light of Winder's dirty campaigning."

"Fixing an election is _not _nothing, William! If you do this, your grandson will _never _forgive you! _Either _of you!"

"He may not forgive us," Chuck drawled, "but he will be an unforgiving _mayor."_

"You don't want this on your consciences!"

William chuckled. "Oh, young lady, I assure you, my conscience is clear."

"Mine's not," Chuck cut in. "Let this be just one more sin on a very long list…"

Nate, who had been _stunned _to overhear the plot that was being cooked up right under his nose, was frozen in place. He couldn't believe what he was hearing… his grandfather and his best friend were actually going to _fix the election? _Commit a _federal _offense? Risk prison? Because even all of Chuck's _billions _wouldn't keep him out if the FBI caught wind of this…

The thought made his blood run cold.

If Nate was like a block of ice, Blair was _on fire. _She flung open the door and stormed in, revealing Nate, who was still motionless in the doorway. (To their credit, the conspirators were genuinely surprised to see them there.)

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, _I can't believe you!"_

Chuck glared at his wife. "And I can't believe you'd eavesdrop on me, Blair!"

"I'm glad I did! Charles, we have _children!"_

"And do you want those _children _to grow up in a city where that _fucking liar Kenneth Winder _is the mayor?"

"That's better than election fraud! This is not _right!_"

"Right, Blair! After Windbag Winder finishes looting the coffers, and hikes up all of our taxes, how would you like it if your _brother-in-law _is thrown into jail for merely holding hands with his boyfriend? Because _that's what Ken Winder believes is right!"_

Nate's heart sank as he witnessed his two best friends fighting over his fate. Chuck and Blair always had a volatile relationship, even when married, but they usually thought and acted as a unit these days. As angry as he was with his grandfather and the man who was like his brother, he didn't want to be the cause of trouble between them.

"Hey!" That was Olivia, who was likely the only woman on the East Coast brave enough to interrupt a classic Chuck and Blair argument. "Blair, no one is committing electoral fraud. Your husband and Mr. Vanderbilt called me to get my advice, and of course, I advised against it…"

"But you _considered _it, Chuck." Blair's firm voice couldn't quite hide its trembles. "Do you know how frightened that makes me?"

"_Blair_. I'd do _anything _for you, and for our children. But I'd also do just about anything for the man standing right there… and so would you, if you would just calm down and admit it. You know that Kenneth Winder has no business anywhere _near _Gracie Mansion…"

Blair suddenly burst into tears. Chuck went to soothe her.

"It's not fair, Chuck! Nate's too good for the horrible people in this city who feed off tabloid gossip! This city doesn't deserve him as mayor if they won't vote for him!"

"Baby, I know. We're going to do everything we can to ensure Nathaniel wins tomorrow… _legally. _You're right, and so is Olivia._"_

William Vanderbilt and Nate were staring at each other.

"Why did you even consider this, Grandfather?" Nate said coldly. "Didn't think I could do it on my own?"

"It's not that, Nathaniel. You've been doing it on your own for a long time now. It's because I've never seen a candidate more deserving than you are… and I remember the Kennedy brothers. By rights, this election should be yours to win."

"It should be. But Grandfather, whether I win or lose tomorrow, you've got to let it be _fair_. If it's the will of the people for me to be their mayor, I will be. If I win, I move forward. If I lose, I'll… try to shake it off, then I'll try again in the future. But this is _my _fight. Not yours."

He looked over toward Chuck and Blair.

"This is _my_ fight."

"This is his fight, guys," Olivia repeated. "Well, I'm off to DC. Chuck, William, I'm going to try to set Plan B into motion. A _legal _Plan B, Nate."

"What's Plan B?" Nate demanded.

"It's legal, so I refuse to tell you about it until I'm sure we can set it in motion today. This may be your fight, but I intend to help make it fair on all sides."

"Word is that you have President Grant's ear, Olivia," said William Vanderbilt. "If he finds out…"

"Oh, the President will be _furious _with me. But I'm no longer working for the White House. I think your grandson ought to be mayor. Let me work my connections. I may be able to get something cooking by this afternoon, definitely by the evening."

The fixer strode out of Chuck's office. The Basses were standing by Chuck's floor-to-ceiling window wall, deep in conversation, holding each other. William Vanderbilt patted his grandson's shoulder, then strolled out of the room… passing little Henry Bass, who was on his way in.

"SURPRISE! Wait a minute, Mommy and Daddy, _are you playing kissyface again? Ew!_"

And he ran over to his parents to break up their liplock... and _demand _their attention, as only a little Bass could.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was the evening before Nate's big election. Jenny had spent the entire day on the campaign trail. Nate's schedule, like hers, ended at six, but he insisted on making the rounds of his campaign offices… in all _five _boroughs.

"What time will you be home, babe?" she asked him as the town car pulled up to the Village brownstone.

"Probably not until eleven," he said. "But some of those people are going to be up all night… they've knocked on every door in New York City! I think they deserve to see me."

"Yeah, you're right. I should come with you…"

"Jen, you're too tired. You've got to get some rest."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You've been fantastic. It's been ten long months of nonstop craziness and you've endured through _everything. _I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," she replied, glowing. "So much."

"Get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be the longest day."

But when she got into the house, her glow faded quickly. Suddenly, Jenny felt incredibly lonely. She and Nate didn't have any live-in staff yet, and usually she didn't mind, loving having a retreat away from the world. Their security usually camped out in their vehicles on the street outside of their home, rotating shifts… but it wasn't the same as having people right there in the house.

Instead of heading to bed right away, or even running a bath, Jenny took a tour of her home, more fabulous than anything she'd ever dreamed of owning. She remembered how wealthy her friends thought she was in middle school because her parents owned a Williamsburg loft… never mind that when they purchased it in 1990, when Alison was pregnant with Dan, it was in a rough neighborhood still zoned for commercial use. Jenny remembered admiring the brownstones in places like Park Slope, wondering about the people who lived in them.

Now she was living in Greenwich Village, with celebrities, CEOs, and hedge fund managers as her neighbors. And some of them only had a floor, or more commonly, a _part _of a floor. Her name was on the deed for this _five story_ place, and _her fiancé had paid cash for it. _Jenny could not even imagine having so much wealth. But except for the period when his father was in trouble, money had never been an issue for Nate.

"_Eight thousand dollars? Jenny, what do you need that kind of money for?"_

_She wasn't exactly the kind of woman who wore necklaces that cost __one hundred thousand dollars __around her neck__…_

"_Each document requires both your signature and Mr. Archibald's, Miss Humphrey."_

_Jenny blinked and looked again. Yes, there were really six zeroes in the price of their brownstone… and eight digits._

_A hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Nate asked her.  
_

"_Yeah."_

Suddenly, as much as she loved her home, Jenny needed some air. Some air _without _security on her tail… she'd had protection since London, and before that, since before Valentine's Day. But could she give them the slip?

Feeling a surge of energy, she trotted up the stairs to their master suite. She and Nate had chosen every stick of furniture in the place together, but Jenny had designed their closets. Hers was a designer's dream wardrobe, reflecting her eclectic yet unique taste. It had been a while since she'd gotten any use out of her skinny jeans, but if what Blair suspected and the pregnancy tests confirmed was true, she might as well enjoy them now, because they wouldn't fit soon. An off-the-shoulder sweatshirt, New York Giants stadium coat, running shoes, and one of Nate's oversized baseball caps (ugh, Yankees) completed her look…

Well, _almost_. A huge pair of vintage Mary McFadden sunglasses from the 1970s would do very nicely.

To her credit, Jenny made it all the way to the corner before security noticed that she hadn't stopped to talk to them, or asked them to call the car. It was her lucky day… the guys on the evening shift were clearly good, but new.

"Miss Humphrey?" one called, getting out of the SUV that stayed parked in front. "Everything all right, miss?"

"Everything's fine," she yelled back. "I'm just going to my favorite deli." _In Brooklyn, _Jenny thought but didn't say.

"Ma'am," said the other, starting up the ignition, "we'll take you. It's really no problem..."

That's when Jenny took off running. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, making her feel better than she had in _weeks. _She rounded the corner, and continued to run in the opposite direction from traffic, making things more complicated for them.

A part of her thought, _Jen, this is childish… Nate's going to flip when he finds out that you did this the day before the election! And what will your friends and family say?_

_I'll handle Nate, _the naughtier part of her replied. _He'll understand. And I don't care what anyone else thinks! I needed this so badly. I need to be free from everything, if only for one hour..._

Jenny made it to the subway station at 14th. At this time of evening, it wouldn't be crowded, but still populated enough to be safe. Ten short minutes on the L train, and she'd be back in her old stomping ground. By the time Nate got home, she'd have a stack of hearty sandwiches prepared for her man, and be in a _much _better mood…

All of a sudden, just as she was halfway down the stairs, her feet cleared the ground and she felt herself being picked up.

She was being kidnapped - _again__!_ Jenny's heart nearly _stopped, _and she opened her mouth to scream, but a beefy hand was clapped over her mouth. She could see that men in suits were waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Humphrey, _please _stop struggling," said one of the men, in a low voice. "We're part of the governor's security detail. You're safe now."

The next thing she knew, she was being placed in the back of her security's SUV. The vehicle had security locks, so she couldn't open the doors and escape.

"I am going to have your _jobs _for this," Jenny snapped indignantly, feeling like a small child who'd been caught.

The driver looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"You're going to have to take it up with the governor, Miss Humphrey. He's the one whose people has us pick you up… and that's where we're going."

_Well, _thought Jenny in spite of her anger. _At least I'm still going to Brooklyn._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate had just finished his speech at the Brooklyn office when he got the call.

_Mr. Archibald? Seems as if your pretty little fiancée gave a couple of our guards the slip this evening. _

_Don't worry, Mr. Archibald, we've got her. Sir, I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry…_

_No, she's fine, just… we've had other clients like her before, new to this life and everything that's required. She's fine, it just may take her a while to get used to having us around. _

_Yes, I know she's had security all year, but it's a stressful week for her. Actually, the governor's still in Albany, will be down tomorrow evening for your election party, but his wife Gina's in residence. She talked to Gov, and says she wants to chat with Miss Humphrey over dessert and coffee. Then we're going to take her back home…_

_You'll meet us at the Gov's place in Park Slope? She'll be there. Thanks, Mr. Archibald. Sorry…_

_Yes sir, I know. It won't happen again._

He hung up the phone and stepped out of the campaign office's back office and…

…walked into total chaos. TVs were blaring, the staffers had gone from bleak to partying, and through the glass storefront windows, several dozen media outlets were clamoring to get to him.

Had the world gone crazy? First Jenny, and now…

"Arch?!" Johnny Dooley raced over to his boss. "We're saved. WE'RE SAVED!"

"What?"

Tripp looked up from one of the computer screens and walked over.

"The fact that Kenneth Winder is a liar, a cheat, and a scoundrel who's hid an entire _family _just made national news, cousin. If I were you, I'd prepare my victory speech."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jenny wasn't in the best of moods when the SUV arrived at the Imperiolis' grand Park Slope brownstone. As she walked up the steps, the security detail trailed after her.

_I feel like a prisoner. I'm supposed to be this classy lady these days, but right now I feel like Little J from Brooklyn, so I'll just say it: this _sucks!

Soon she was installed in Gina Imperioli's spotless, old-fashioned sitting room. Whenever Jenny came here, she was reminded of her grandmother's home in Florida. Gina's furnishings, décor, and even the pictures on the walls spoke to both her family's immigrant past and their bright future, from her grandparents right off Ellis Island, to their Ivy League children who were part of New York's political establishment, to their cupid-faced grandchildren.

"Jenny, honey," Gina said, coming into the room. "I'm so glad you're here even if we had to snatch you from the streets. Now stop pouting and let me hug you."

Gina was much like her husband. You couldn't help but like her.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Gina kissed her cheek.

"I suppose I'm in for a lecture about how dangerous what I did tonight was…"

"No, not a lecture, honey. You aren't a child. If Mario's gut is right, and I trust my husband when it comes to the little game others call politics, tomorrow night you're going to be the First Lady-elect of this city. I just thought you might need to talk."

They sat down together on the silk cushions of Gina's couch.

"I don't know what there is to talk about, Gina. I know what's expected of me… I know what I have to do… _I know_…"

She couldn't help it. Jenny burst into tears. _Pregnancy hormones are crazy, _she thought. _Or else I'm losing it._

"Come on, honey, take a deep breath."

"I can't, Gina. I messed up. I messed up _bad."_

"You didn't mess anything up. So you decided to go for a walk. You're an adult woman. You're allowed. The boys just wanted to make sure you came back from that walk safe and sound, that's all. No one's trying to spy on you. We just don't want anyone to hurt you…"

"Gina, _you don't understand!"_

"Actually, I think we're the only ones who _do _understand."

Jenny looked up from Gina's shoulder and nearly fainted when she saw the tall figure of the _last_ First Lady of the United States standing in the governor's wife's sitting room.

"Oh, my God. You're…"

The past First Lady laughed. "Not exactly who you were expecting to see, huh?"

"No more than I expected your husband to come skiing with us." Jenny wiped her face as the woman sat down in a nearby chair. "What brings you to New York?"

"The election tomorrow. I'm keynoting the League event that you and Nate only have time to stop through. It'll be a good photo op, but believe me, I know what tonight feels like for you," she affirmed as she saw the fatigue in Jenny's eyes. "You think that you're _always _going to be campaigning. But there'll be nothing like tomorrow night. And I came to New York because I want to make sure that you enjoy it."

"I _want_ to enjoy it, Michelle. It's just that…"

Gina's hand rested on her knee. "What is it, dear?"

And Jenny started talking. _Overshare much? _a part of her admonished, but there was just so _much. _So much that she couldn't even tell Blair. So she talked about being pretty sure that she was pregnant with Nate's child, and about being afraid of people's judgment once they did the math. She talked about not having the time or the space to deal with her mom's death. She talked about not being totally over the kidnapping, even after therapy, although for Nate's sake, she _had _to be okay because he needed her _so much_, and she _had_ to keep being strong for him, but she didn't know how she could...

"How do you do it?" she asked quietly. The two older women had just listened to her, listened without comment or interruption, without offering any advice or criticism, without anything except a listening ear.

But when she was done, the sitting First Lady of the great state of New York, and the First Lady to the 44th President of the United States, shared a few of their own personal stories with young Jenny Humphrey. Jenny was surprised at all that she heard that night as the women shared from their hearts, shared stories that no one outside of their families had ever heard.

She was shocked by the things they told her.

"What gets you through this?" And the two First Ladies knew that "this" was a "this" that only they knew… a "this" that Jenny would very well soon know. "How do you do it all?"

"Love," said Gina.

"Love," said the former First Lady of the United States. "I learned so much about my capacity to love, Jenny. Not just to love my husband, although choosing this life strengthened our marriage…"

"Ours too," Gina agreed. "You'll find that, honey, as you get to know other political couples, this life is either the making of them… or their undoing."

"That's because they have the wrong mindset," said the former First Lady. "If you're doing it right, Jenny, you will find your strength renewed because you will begin to grow in your capacity to _love. _To love your husband and your children, yes. But you will also grow to love the people of this city as much as Nate does."

"And eventually, this state," Gina smiled.

"And, hopefully one day, this country," the former First Lady said. "You have it in you. I've been watching you over the past year. You are a natural leader. As a woman, as _his _woman, as you grow in grace and compassion, as you meet other people, as their lives touch yours, you'll find your sense of purpose in all this, a purpose that complements Nate's.

"For the rest of your life, Jenny Humphrey, people are going to look up to you. They'll look at your family. They'll envy your marriage. They'll copy the way you dress, the way you style your hair, even the words that you speak. There are those who see this life as a burden. But… it's also a great blessing if you consider all the good that you can do."

Jenny reached out and held the former First Lady's extended hands.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank us yet, honey!" Gina said. "You've got twenty-four hours to help that boy win this election… and for heaven's _sake, _girl, tell him he's about to become a father! Don't wait till after it's all over. It just might be the push he needs tomorrow."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was nearly 2 am when Nate and Jenny arrived home. Election Day for them was supposed to begin at 5 am. Instead, Nate texted Tripp. _New plan: pick us up at 7_. _Exhausted._

Once they were in bed, they just lay in each other's arms, not sleeping or making love… just staring at the recessed lighting and skylight above.

"Are you asleep yet?"

"No."

"How do you feel?"

"Weird."

"Yeah, me too."

"But kinda excited."

"Same here." Pause. "Nate, about tonight…"

"We don't need to talk about it."

"But I want to apologize…"

"Not when I scared you half to death back in January because _I _wanted to go for a walk myself." His fingertips trailed along her arm, reaching her elbow. "I get it. Maybe someday we'll be able to take the subway again without the entourage."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I want to. I _have_ to."

Nate stroked Jenny's arm, feeling her fingers trace patterns on his chest.

"Nate? I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." The words came out in a rush.

Nate closed his eyes.

And he smiled.

"I know."

Jenny sat up, clearly stunned. "Wait… _how _do you know?"

"Because you haven't had your period since we first moved. _And _you've been sick every morning for weeks. Your breasts are sore, you're constantly tired… and _something's _been on your mind for the past few days. Then there was something Blair said this morning… I just put two and two together."

"With everything that's going on, how could you notice all that?"

"I notice everything about you, Jenny. _Everything._"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you. I could ask you the same question. Why didn't _you _say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to worry _you."_

They both stared at each other.

Then they laughed. Nate pulled her down on top of him, and they laughed and kissed, then laughed and kissed some more.

"Oh, Nate, I feel so relieved!"

"You shouldn't have ever worried, Jenny. This is the best thing I've heard all year, right up there with the moment you told me you'd be my wife." He kissed her again. "This is great news!"

"Are you sure? The _timing…"_

"The timing's just right," he assured her.

"But we're not married yet!"

"Now whose fault is that? Told you we should've gotten married right away… why don't you admit that I'm always right? _Ow!"_

"You deserved that punch! Arrogant, spoiled blueblood…"

"Nice try," he laughed. "You don't get to be all self-righteous and above it all and _Brooklyn _anymore, Jen! Not when you're going to be Mrs. Archibald soon _and _you're carrying the next Vanderbilt heir. It doesn't work like that."

"He's just as much a Humphrey as he is an Archibald!"

Nate raised an eyebrow. "_He?_ So you're giving me a son, huh?"

"Or a daughter. Hope we have a little girl, either this time or later! We're gonna sit around and plot ways to wrap Daddy around our little fingers."

Jenny's hands reached down to cup his face as he stared up at her, caressing her with his eyes.

"Nate, we're having a _baby."_

He leaned up to kiss her gently. "Looks like we are, Jen. New York's baby."

"Oh, no! New York had nothing to do with this pregnancy! This is all you and me…"

"But people are going to say that, you know they will! It's a classic story! The media will _love _it…. Brooklyn girl meets Manhattan boy, they fall in love, and unite the boroughs forever by having a half dozen kids…"

Jenny pounced then, and Nate tickled her, and they both dissolved into peals of laughter again.

"You make me so happy."

They'd both said it at the same moment, as soon as they caught their breaths.

"I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you," she breathed. "I was so _scared _when I realized I was having a baby. I mean, I'm okay with starting our family sooner than we thought, but people think I'm classless enough without me walking down the aisle in December with a bump." She looked away. "Maybe I won't be showing so much by then..."

"_Stop. _What have I told you all year? You are _mine_. Our baby is mine, too. And if people have something to say about either of you? They'll have to take it up with me." He smoothed the hair away from her ear, gentle touch contrasting with his fierce whisper. "You are the most beautiful and most desirable woman in all of New York. Make that the entire world."

"Nate, I know you love me, and you're going to love our baby. You don't have to say…"

"All the things that you hate about yourself are _exactly _what I love, Jenny. Do you need me to list them all for you again?" He kissed the beauty mark just above her lip, then dipped his head down to kiss the one on her collarbone. "I mean, even your freckles are awesome."

She giggled, kissing his forehead and yawning. "We need to get some sleep, handsome. You've got to be at your best tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he sighed, pulling her close and closing his eyes. "Yeah, it'll either be the last day of my political career… or the first. And our lives will change forever. Yours, mine, and our baby's."

But Jenny didn't say anything back. Nate looked down…

…and saw that she'd fallen asleep in his arms, lips curved into a wide, contented smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Wait! Change nothing!  
This moment feels so perfect  
Let's just make it something  
I know that you deserve it…_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

At long last, it was Tuesday, November 6, 2018. Election Day for the city of New York.

The last-minute surprise dominated the morning news shows. The media had camped out not only at both camps' headquarters, but also on the candidate's doorsteps. Nate and Jenny were awakened after only a few hours' sleep by the press corps broadcasting from in front of their home.

"Getting out of the house today's gonna be fun," said Jenny, peering out at the street from between their bleached bamboo shutters as she tried to get dressed.

"Oh, I know," called Nate from the bathroom where he was shaving. "Olivia Pope fed the information to our national party, and the party wasted no time throwing red meat to the lions. I should call Ken, express how sorry I am."

"No, you should not!"

"Jenny…"

"_Nate. _I love you, babe, but you are _not _calling that bastard."

"He's still a human being, sweetheart. Remember, one city, one people, one future-"

"You are _not _dialing that horrible little man! I'll break those gorgeous fingers if I have to."

"Ouch. So violent!" He came out of the bathroom to grab her waist from behind, swinging her up as she chortled.

"Well, your mother told you not to date me, didn't she? Mama knows best!"

"Yeah, except when your mother's Anne Archibald…"

But footsteps on the stairs interrupted them.

"_Yoo-hoo! _Anybody home?" It was Blair, who would have _murdered _them if they'd interrupted her and Chuck in their master suite. But not only was she there…

"J-ay! Uncle NATIE!" A little fist was pounding on their bedroom door. "We're HERE!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Jenny called out, letting her slip fall over her shoulders. "We'll be downstairs in a minute. Hey, Blair!"

"Hurry up, you two," said Blair. "We've got a surprise waiting for you downstairs... hold on, precious, Mama's going to feed you in just a minute…"

Jenny and Nate exchanged curious glances when they heard one of the Bass twins cry. Had Blair _really _brought her babies out of the house? They dressed quickly, then made their way to the main floor…

All of their family and friends had crowded into their brownstone for a crack-of-dawn brunch, sponsored by the Basses! Even Dan and Serena had come, with their well-swaddled newborn baby daughter.

As they descended the stairs, Nate in a tailored navy Salvatore Ferragamo suit, and Jenny in a fitted but flattering navy long-sleeved wrap dress she'd made for herself months before, Chuck got everyone's attention.

"On New Year's Day, I promised you a mayor. Eleven months later, we're just thirteen hours away from having one. Everyone, let's raise a glass for our party's candidate for mayor of New York City, _my _best friend and brother, Nathaniel Archibald!"

The morning hour they'd spent with their nearest and dearest was vital. As soon as they opened their front door, cameras and microphones were shoved into their faces. From the porch to the sidewalk, and then again as he headed toward their neighborhood poll, Nate was asked hard questions about his statements on campaigning and politics when such a huge bombshell was released about his opponent.

Still, Nate refused comment. Throughout the course of the day, as he and Jenny campaigned in all five boroughs, he didn't say anything.

By lunchtime, Tripp thought he needed to make a statement. "You can't just keep ignoring it, Nate. The media's starting to ask if _we _released the information. If you don't want people to think that, you need to say something."

When it was mid-afternoon, Johnny Dooley thought he should break his silence. "Arch, the questions are going to keep coming. The exit polls still have this at a 50/50 dead heat. You can still tip this thing in your favor, I know you can!"

Finally, as they were approaching their last campaign stop near Prospect Park in Brooklyn, Jenny weighed in… but reluctantly.

"Come _on, _Jen."

"I've told you all day, Nate, I don't have an opinion. Why should I care that Ken Winder's reaping his karma after months of being nasty to you?"

"Look, I know you don't want to boss me around. But I'd really like some advice here. What should I do?"

She stared at him. Then softly, she pressed her hand over his heart.

"Follow _this_. It's never led you wrong this year. It will tell you what to do."

So it was Jenny's words that inspired Nate to deliver a speech that he would later be _famous _for, at Prospect Park. In later years, his supporters, his campaigns, and in the far future, historians would point to it as a defining moment of his early political years.

"I did not authorize the release of the information that is leading to the federal investigation of Kenneth Winder today, although I have known about it for some time now. I know what it is like to be the target of local, national, and international scorn, to have your life offered up as fodder for the tabloid media, to have the fact that I and my loved ones are _human _ignored.

"We live in a world where information is available at the touch of a screen. We live in a society where privacy is becoming a thing of the past. If we look closely enough, we will find that we all have feet of clay. That is why I have not responded to any of the slander that has been thrown my way over the past three months. That is why I refuse to speak negatively about Ken Winder's personal life, only his political platform, and why I disagree with my party's choice to release this information… although I do realize that my affiliation, and it is a proud one, makes me and my campaign guilty by association.

"At the state convention back in March, I told you that if you want a perfect man to be Mayor, I'm not him. I have done many things that I regret, and many things that I wish I could take back. Yet at the same time, I have done many things that I am proud of.

"I question whether our politics is truly the best way to select leaders for the current age. Instead of discussing the issues that truly matter, such as the fate of our city during an era of slashed federal revenue, increased unemployment, incoherent health care and retirement policies, and climate change, we discuss who's slept with who. We fancy ourselves a city set on a hill here in these United States, and yet, we are no better than village gossips. We throw all this mud, and enjoy unearthing all the dirt we can find on people. And then we wonder why no one can govern. Why nothing ever gets done. Why our nation is not what we _know _it could be.

"I am a member of the first estate by birth, and the fourth estate by career. Those of us who have been given privileges and opportunities should set an example for others. Those of us who are charged with the responsibility of informing the public have the responsibility of doing just that, not entertaining them or appealing to the worst common denominator. To the leaders of this city and to the press, I say that we have abandoned our responsibility to do the right thing.

"No matter whether Ken or I win tomorrow, the winner will have to govern. My campaign slogan is 'One City, One People, One Future'… but if we continue to have the politics that we have, how on earth will we ever get there?"

Nate's speech was broadcast on the national news that evening, and went international by morning. The next week, Johanna Piper would revise a version of it and print it as his weekly _Notes from Manhattan Island. _It would become the most downloaded editorial in _Spectator _history.

But all that was yet to come. At sundown, Nate and Jenny, accompanied by Tripp, Johnny, and their security detail, went to campaign headquarters at the Palace Hotel, waiting for the results to be announced. And there was news…

The early poll estimates were pointing toward a Ken Winder victory.

Downstairs, the ballroom was filling up with all of Nate's supporters. The campaign offices in each of the boroughs were sponsoring alternate watch parties for those who couldn't make it to Manhattan, but it was _the _event of the evening. Blair Bass, who'd planned it during her maternity leave, had really outdone herself.

"It's the most elegant campaign event I've ever seen," said Abby Whelan of Olivia Pope and Associates, walking into the ballroom with Harrison Wright. "We need to get Blair Bass down to D.C. The planners down there could use a tip or two."

"She's not even _really _an event planner, she's a CEO," sighed Quinn, looking lovely on Huck's tuxedoed arm. "Liv says the woman did all this while she was out on maternity leave… _between _nursing her twins. Is there anything this Blair woman can't do?"

"Good thing she's a Park Avenue princess," muttered Huck dryly. "Good with details, meticulous, coldly efficient… she would've made a great assassin."

Quinn elbowed him.

Dozens of floors up, Nate and Jenny had joined their nearest and dearest in one of the largest penthouse suites for a private event. There were those who'd come to the brunch… those who'd been with him at the state convention in March, who'd come to the ski weekend in mid-January… who'd come to the first event on New Year's Day. There were Walter MacMahon and his wife, and the rest of the campaign committee except for Greg Samuelson, who was apparently contrite… but who Nate hadn't forgiven for calling Jenny a bitch when his run was in doubt.

The Samuelsons may have been banished to the party down on the main floor, but the former candidates and their significant others were invited to the private penthouse party to support Nate: Daryl Muhammad, Mike Horowitz, and Colin O'Shea. There were other party officials, bigwigs, small and large fish, and hangers-on in the penthouse, all wanting a piece of Nate but being expertly wrangled by Karen.

The inner circle was there, too. Jack and Georgina Bass had come into town again, freshly arrived from Australia with Milo, who was having a blast chasing a squealing Anais Abrams and a chortling Henry Bass through the suite. Eric van der Woodsen had come down from Cambridge with his boyfriend Ron, although there was a lab he was supposed to be studying for… "forget the test, there's no way I'm missing this."

Vanessa, who'd been away from filmmaking for nearly a decade, received permission from the campaign to document the night. She was flitting from guest to guest, interviewing them, getting their impressions… and then stopping here and there to film the tense, excited atmosphere.

Their families were all in attendance. Rufus and Lily were making the rounds, having been married again in a short City Hall ceremony the month before their granddaughter Autumn was born. They were talking to Eleanor Waldorf Rose, who'd actually flown in from Paris along with Harold Waldorf for the event, much to Nate's surprise.

"I don't know why you're so shocked," Eleanor told him matter-of-factly. "I've known you since you were born, and I've known your mother since we were girls. Surely you didn't think I was going to wait until the results appeared in _Le Monde? _Besides, I haven't spent _nearly _enough time with my grandchildren lately!"

Nate's own parents were at the center of attention, and Anne was as prim and disapproving as the Captain was affable and eager.

"Well, one thing's for sure, Cap. Win or lose, you must be proud of your boy," said Walter MacMahon to his old business associate and friend.

"Proud doesn't even begin to cover it, Walt. I knew he could do it."

"He hasn't done it yet, dear," Anne sniffed. "ABC just projected a thousand vote win for Winder."

Walter cleared his throat uncomfortably and muttered something about going to get drinks. Howard glared at Anne.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually wanted your own son to lose!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong." Anne's voice lowered, trembling. "I am _terrified _that my son's going to lose. So I can't get my hopes up, only to see them dashed."

William Vanderbilt was sitting in a chair near one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, nursing bourbon and branch, and chatting with one of his oldest friends, a Rockefeller as ancient as he was.

"Can I get you anything, Grandfather?" Tripp asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, a _win," _said William without missing a beat. "Just like he did for you so long ago. Now it's your turn, Tripp. Don't interrupt me again until you have that news."

Tripp turned around… and saw that Vanessa had documented it all. Winding an arm around his girlfriend's waist, she lowered the camera and kissed his cheek.

"Who cares about him? You've done an amazing job for Nate."

"You think so?" he frowned.

"Let's just say if they were giving out Cousin of the Year awards? You'd be in the running."

In one of the large bedrooms, behind a closed door, were Nate and Jenny's very nearest and dearest. The people they couldn't live without.

"_Chuck," _fussed Blair, taking the highball glass away from her husband. "Two is enough, my love."

"Nonsense, kitten. The man's about to win, it's time to celebrate!"

"Chuck, you _know _he's a total lightweight. Another and he'll be slurring his victory speech… um, Dan, what _are _you doing? Is that some _strange_ Humphrey custom? Or is it Brooklyn? In any case, _ew._" Blair turned to Serena. "Do you see what your husband's doing?"

"Yes, because I'm the once who suggested it, Blair. He did it for me when _my _feet were swollen…"

"_Please, _Serena, you barely looked pregnant! And Jenny can't even be three months yet! It's _weird_…" She bopped Dan with a pillow. "Come on, stop that. It's inappropriate! Nate can do it once he's… well, once everything's over."

Dan looked up angrily. "Blair, she's my little _sister. _This is my niece or nephew she's carrying, and she's been walking around all day. Nate's exhausted, too. There's nothing weird about a foot massage. Professionals do it all the time."

"I'm good, Dan," Jenny told him. "Thanks. They feel human again, and not so much like swollen hams. I appreciate it." She tried to swing her stockinged feet off the edge of the bed, but Dan and Serena both said, "No, no, wait!"

"I'm just going to sit with Nate by the window."

"You need to stay off your feet," Serena advised her. "Natie…"

But Nate was already ending his side conversation with Chuck and coming over to the bed. "I'm here... sweetheart, you need to relax."

"You should have done _that _ten minutes ago," Blair sniffed, picking up Kate from her bassinet, "to spare your wife-to-be the quasi-incestuous _weirdness _of her brother rubbing her _feet_."

"Look, Blair, when I give my wife-to-be a massage? I don't think you want to be in the audience."

Chuck shook his head. "Don't go there, Nathaniel. Because _s__omeone_ likes to watch…"

"_Chuck," _his sister Serena whined, _ "_we've all got _kids _now and you _and_ Blair are still disgusting _and_ uncalled for. _Why?"_

"Let's compare numbers, sis. You and Humphrey, eleven months. Nathaniel and Jennifer, _negative_ six weeks. Blair and me,_ six years_ and counting. You should stop complaining and take notes." Pause. "You're _welcome_."

Nate shook his head as Chuck picked up Audrey and joined Blair on the loveseat near the en suite bathroom.

"You alright?" he asked Jenny, reclining on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, babe, I'm good. Might have another cup of coffee in a minute, I think."

There was relative silence for a while. Nate and Jenny sat on the bed, backs propped up on the headboard, staring into space, not touching save for their clasped hands. Chuck and Blair took turns with their twins – Blair feeding, Chuck burping and cuddling. Serena finished nursing Autumn and handed her to Dan reluctantly after a while, then closed her eyes, dozing.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Nate called.

Sage Spence, Harvard 3L and newly hired speechwriter, stuck her head into the bedroom.

"Hey guys." Her olive features looked grim. They knew it wasn't good news. "FOX just called it for Winder."

It was as if the air exited the room.

"Okay," Nate said, very slowly. "Okay. Thanks, Sage… got the bare bones for the concession?

The younger woman's eyes filled with tears, but her voice was firm. "Yes."

"Then let's go work on it. No need to drag this thing out any longer. Just…"

"Give us five minutes, Sage," Jenny said, not unkindly. "He'll be out to talk to everyone in a little while, okay?"

"Okay, Jen. I'll knock in five. Nate, I really am sorry."

As soon as Sage closed the door behind her, Serena (who'd been awakened by the voices) burst into tears.

"S, _stop it," _Blair demanded. "You're going to wake up the babies!"

"I can't help it!" she sobbed, as Dan held her hand, soothing Autumn so that she didn't wake up and respond to her mother's distress. "It's not fair! Dan, we're moving to California!"

Jenny was staring at Nate, who was refusing to look at her for some reason. Chuck gave Audrey to her mother (they'd both grown adept at holding both twins), then sauntered over to the bed.

"Nathaniel? Time for that third drink."

Nate didn't respond. Jenny looked up at Chuck, biting her lip.

"I've got him, Jennifer. Help my wife put your nieces to sleep, please." He clapped a hand on Nate's shoulder. "Come on, man, one drink…"

"A drink isn't going to make it go away. Besides, I thought Blair said I shouldn't."

"And _this _is the one time you choose to actually listen to my advice, Nate Archibald?" Blair exclaimed, shaking her head, her own eyes getting watery. "Figures!"

Undaunted, Chuck helped Nate off the bed. Jenny scrambled off, too, and wheeled the Basses' portable bassinet over to Blair. She sat down, taking Kate in her arms…

And there was another knock on the door.

"God, can't you just give him five _fucking _minutes!" Chuck roared. "_Damn."_

"Charles, there are _children _in here_," _Blair fussed. "Calm down."

Then there was a quick tapping, as if a child was knocking. Without further warning, Henry Bass ran into the room.

"Mommy, Daddy! The Gubernator is here to see Uncle Natie!"

Usually, Henry's brave pronunciations of big, adult words made his parents, aunts, and uncles laugh. But just then, the situation was far too dire.

Before anyone could react, Mario and Gina Imperioli came into the room.

"Oh, look at all these sweet babies!" Gina exclaimed, walking over to Serena and Dan, who were trying to calm a sputtering Autumn. "May I…?"

"By all means," said Serena with a dry laugh, wiping her eyes, although Dan eyed the stately woman suspiciously. Gina bustled to the bathroom to wash her hands, greeting Chuck, Nate, Blair, and Jenny on her way.

Her husband's larger than life presence was already filling the tiny room.

"Have I got news for you, kid! Those idiots at FOX, and the dummies at ABC? They've got it all _wrong. _I've been in _Brooklyn _campaigning all day, and Brooklyn turned out for you!"

"What?" stammered Nate.

"Yeah! They're claiming this race is 50/50? Not when there was record turnout in _my _neck of the woods! Long lines, polling issues, the whole nine… and the eleven percent of the polls that hadn't reported when they called this thing? Most of them are in _Brooklyn!_"

"Oh, my _God!" _Jenny said. "Sir, do you really mean…"

"You know _exactly _what I mean, little girl! Let me tell you what neighborhoods hadn't reported results when _my _people checked fifteen minutes ago. Park Slope! Fort Greene! Bensonhurst! Bay Ridge! Flatbush! Crown Heights and _Bed-Stuy… _now_ you _tell me, how is anybody gonna call a race in the Big Apple without those neighborhoods? Neighborhoods that don't like phonies like Ken Winder?!"

Jenny gasped.

"All these media idiots would rather be first than get it right!" boomed the governor. "And it's not just Brooklyn that hasn't reported everything yet. I just got off the phone with the Queens borough president on the way here! They're still counting ballots from _Astoria_ to the _Rockaways_… and in Manhattan, even _your _ritzy neighborhood was only half counted, Nate!"

Blair was shaking her head. "This is unbelievable, Mario. Are you saying Nate's got a chance to pull through after all?"

"Pull through? Blair, you gotta be _kidding me… _our boy's gonna do more than pull through! He's about to kick Ken Winder's _ass!_ Ha, the grand old party thought they were gonna run some upstate carpetbagger? Brooklyn's gonna win this thing for you tonight, kid!"

And in the end, Brooklyn _did. _The governor's assistant cut on the television in the bedroom, while the other flatscreens throughout the suite also flickered on.

_This is breaking news… WABC made a major mistake tonight, and we are now issuing a retraction. With over 99 percent of precincts reporting all over the city, we must revise our earlier projection. We can confidently call this race. The 110th Mayor-Elect of New York City is Nate Archibald, with 58 percent of the vote to Ken Winder's 41 percent…_

And both the suite, and the party downstairs, lost their _minds. _Downstairs, a sobbing Johnny Dooley called Nate right away, and could barely be heard on the speakerphone, so loud was the celebration. The suite's occupants, usually so genteel, were screaming, cheering, and someone (likely Vanessa for the sake of her documentary) put on music.

_Don't let it go  
It's the moment we've been waiting for  
Till tomorrow we're invincible  
And I promise not to leave your side  
Cause we own, we own tonight!_

_Doesn't matter what we did before_  
_Nothing's ever been this beautiful_  
_Right here, right now belongs to you and I_  
_We own tonight!_

People tried to rush into the bedroom to see Nate, but the governor's entourage was blocking the way as he filed out, getting ready to work the party now that his protégé was taken care of. Gina gave Autumn back to her parents, then came over to hug and kiss Nate and Jenny before leaving. Dan and Serena hugged them both, leaving Autumn to sleep in her custom baby basket, then going out for just a second (Dan palming the travel baby monitor) to celebrate.

With the twins settled down for a nap, Chuck and Blair came to stare at Nate and Jenny.

"You did it," Blair said, dark eyes glowing. "I'm _so _proud of you."

"We couldn't have done it without you two," Nate said quietly. "You guys saw this long before we could." He looked at Jenny significantly. "_All _of it."

"All in a day's work, Nathaniel," Chuck drawled easily. "It's just one more time that Blair and I can say 'we told you so' – but then, who's counting?"

The two couples embraced. Then Blair and Chuck went out to receive their accolades, as everyone in the penthouse knew about their initial masterminding.

They also wanted to give Nate and Jenny a moment alone.

"Nate, you did it."

"Nope… _we _did it."

And before she could say anything back, he dipped her…

…and kissed her, taking her breath away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_Charles_. Where are we going?"

"You've called me 'Charles' more over the past few months than in the preceding quarter century," her husband observed.

"Yes, because you've been 'Charles' since the girls have been born. Your best friend's campaign has brought the 'Charles' out of you! So I'll repeat it: _Why _are we on the Bass jet, and where are we going?"

It was now three hours after the election victory party had come to an end. Jenny listened to the Basses' banter sleepily, very comfortable in her fiancé's arms. She knew Nate was tuckered out but too excited to sleep. It was the afterglow of his victory, and he didn't want to miss a thing. Neither did she.

Jenny thought back to her life a year before. Back then, she was single but dodging answering Marco's question, planning her nothing but jewels dress, thinking about the upcoming holidays and wishing that she had someone to love in all of it.

Tonight, she had just become the First Lady-elect of New York City. In six weeks, she'd be Nate's wife, and five or six months after that, she would give birth to their first child. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed.

_What a difference a year makes._

Chuck had said that there would be an afterparty on the Bass jet, and they'd take a short overnight jaunt somewhere before going back to reality. Nate seemed to already know about it (a fact that _really _irritated Blair), and told the group to relax. They were going to unwind after their crazy year.

In addition to the Basses and the soon-to-be Archibalds, they were joined by Eric and Ron, and Vanessa and Tripp… but although they really wanted Dan and Serena, both said they were simply too wiped out to come along. Unlike the twins and Henry, Autumn was still too young to be without her parents for long.

By the time the flight went into its third hour, they all knew that the jaunt wasn't going to be all that short.

"You're _kidnapping_ us," Blair complained. "Charles, if you don't tell me where we're going, I am going to _punish _you! And not the kind of punishment you like!"

"Patience, kitten. All will be revealed in time. You wouldn't want us to ruin the surprise, would you?"

When she refused to give up, Chuck pulled Blair into one of the jet's bedrooms and shut the door. (Everyone else knew they wouldn't be out of there for the remainder of the flight.)

Jenny glanced up at Nate. "What do you know?"

"I'm not saying a word yet." He stroked her arm. "Go ahead and get a nap in. You look tired."

She opened her mouth to protest…

But soon, she was out like a light. It had been a long, wonderful day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_The hills are alive with the sound of music  
With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
My heart wants to sing every song it hears…_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Nate, why won't you give me any answers? _Please… _we flew eight hours and neither you nor Chuck are saying _anything _to anybody!"

It was the next evening… and they were in Austria. _Austria_, when by rights, Mayor-Elect Nate Archibald should have been doing the rounds of the morning talk shows back in New York, reveling in his victory, then meeting with his transition team. But not even Blair could get out of him _or _Chuck why the place they needed to be the day after the election was the Bass chalet.

They were in their room after dinner, and the other two couples seemed to be content to relax. Blair, in spite of her annoyance with her husband for keeping her in the dark, had snapped into hostess mode, and insisted on having desserts and drinks in her beautiful sitting room, which afforded a majestic view of the mountains.

But Jenny wanted answers. Begging off dessert because of her condition, she stalked upstairs to the room that had been assigned to them.

"Nate…"

He was looking out the window, perfectly still. Not since his stoner days at St. Jude's did Jenny remember him seeming so mellow… or peaceful.

_Like the sweet morning dew_

_I took one look at you_

_And it was plain to see_

_You were my destiny…_

Jenny walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned around and brought her to stand next to him at the window.

_With arms open wide_

_I threw away my pride_

_I'll sacrifice for you_

_Dedicate my life to you…._

"Jen, I've got something to show you."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out her custom Cartier engagement ring.

"_Nate. Where did you find this?"_

"They were recovered here last week. Apparently, some crooked investigator decided to hock your rings after the Buckley kidnapping instead of turning them in. They've been trying to sell this and Blair's Harry Winston for months now, and somehow they ended up here in Austria. Chuck's going to give Blair her engagement ring back tonight."

He slid the ring on Jenny's right ring finger, since her left was occupied with the Vanderbilt ring. All the memories of the Valentine's Day evening when he'd given it to her came flooding back.

"I don't understand. Why did we have to come here to the Alps to get our rings back?"

"Jenny, the real reason we're here is this. Tomorrow morning at dawn, with just our closest friends as witnesses, with the mountains all around us, I want you to marry me."

"Marry you? Nate, we're already getting married in December…"

"December was _your _idea. Jenny, I'm not taking no for an answer this time. Remember, you've promised me all year that you'd be my wife the second this election was over. It's over. _We won. You're carrying my baby. _I don't want to wait another day."

Jenny's eyes were wide. Unshed tears were pooled in them.

"So _that's _what Chuck wouldn't tell Blair! You two planned this!"

"Yeah. You and Blair are so close these days, we thought she might let it slip even without meaning to."

Head shake. "You should give Blair more credit than that."

"Yeah, well, I'll be the first to admit that she's good… but you're almost as sneaky as she is!"

"Hey!" Before she could hit him, he stole her breath with a kiss. "What about Dan and Serena?"

"They'll be here on video call. Chuck filled them in yesterday… you know they'd be here in person if they could."

"But my dad…"

"Will still walk you down the aisle in December."

"So we're going to get married in December, too?"

"Yeah, because if we don't, there will be people standing in line to kill us." She giggled as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Your dad needs to give you away, I want my Aunt Phil there, and my mom needs her moment. It will be special, and it'll be our anniversary in the eyes of the public. But when all that happens, you and I will already be married."

"Everyone's going to find out."

"Let them. We're not confirming or denying anything officially until December 14."

Jenny exhaled.

"So what do you say?"

"I say… on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Make love to me one more time while I'm still Jenny Humphrey."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_There's no, no looking back for us_

_We got love, sure enough, that's enough_

_You're all…_

_You're all I need…_

_To get by!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

And so, Nathaniel Archibald and Jennifer Humphrey were secretly married on Thursday, November 8, 2018 on a deck of the Bass chalet in Austria, as the first fingers of dawn peeked over the Alpine mountains.

Nate wore a Di Milano Uomo suit, while Jenny wore a Diane von Furstenberg long-sleeved lace mini dress with a pair of Christian Louboutins. (Blair had pulled the clothing from her closet during their election morning brunch, although as she told Chuck repeatedly, "I could have done _so much more _if you'd just let me in on this!")

Jenny's bouquet was all white: roses, hydrangeas, and sweet pea. Nate's boutonniere matched.

Because they had no notice, their friends wore their usual: Chuck, in a hound's-tooth custom Armani suit, Blair in a Waldorf original dress, Eric and Ron in button-down shirts and nice jeans, Vanessa in a peasant blouse and pencil skirt, and Tripp in Hugo Boss. Dan and Serena were patched in via video, waving from Autumn's nursery.

The grand December ceremony at Trinity was going to be traditional. They'd decided not to write vows or get too intimate for a ceremony that might even be _broadcast. _But here, cradled in the mountains, with only their nearest and dearest as witnesses, they could speak their hearts.

_Like an eagle protects his nest_

_For you, I'll do my best_

_Stand by you like a tree_

_And dare anybody to try and move me…_

"Jenny, you are my _everything_… and my everything is _you. _You are my sweetheart, my angel, and the woman of my dreams. You're my Edelweiss, my Maria, the only one I've ever loved, and the only one I _will _ever love_. _You are my partner, my companion, the one who challenges me, inspires me, punches me when I'm being stubborn, comforts me when I'm down, picks me up when I fall. You're my princess, my Cinderella, my beautiful lady who always makes me want to win the prize for you. You're my flashlight in the dark, the compass I navigate by… my North Star. You are my peace, my happiness, and my _home._

"I didn't know what being in love was until I met you, Jenny. I promise that as your husband, I will always be your knight in shining armor, the prince that makes all your dreams come true. I promise that our 'happily ever after' will never end… it will last as long as we live. And I promise that I will always keep the stars in those incredible eyes of yours shining bright.

"I love you so much, Jenny, that I can't even put it all into words. On this morning, I promise to love you, cherish you, treasure you, value you, support you, challenge you, inspire you, comfort you, and adore you as we build a life together.

"So on this day, Jenny, I take you as my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward… not only as long as we both live… _forever_."

_Darling, in you I've found_

_Strength when I was torn down!_

_Don't know what's in store_

_But together we can open any door…_

"Nate, you are my prince, my knight who always saves the day, my hero. Years ago, when I asked you why you cared so much, you told me 'because.' On this morning that I become your wife, I'm giving that word right back to you. I love you 'just because.' I love you because I've always been drawn to you, like a moth to a flame, like a hummingbird to a flower, like a bee to honey. I love you because you've always seen the real me. I love you because I can't hide anything from those heavenly blue eyes of yours.

"I love you, Nate, because from the moment you first kissed me, even if it was by mistake, I started dreaming about you. I love you because you're the most handsome, brave, noble, kind, fair, honest, loving, generous, and incredibly _amazing _man I've ever known. I love you because in your eyes, I am this person that I never knew I could be… you make me feel like a rare, red rose that blooms forever, opening up my petals to the sun, fragrant, mysterious, and totally _beautiful._

"From this morning forward, Nate, I will be your wife, and you will be my husband. I can't wait to build a life with you, to have children with you, to raise a family with you, to celebrate life's ups and downs with you, to grow old with you. I can't wait to wake up every morning and see your handsome face smiling at me, just because you're glad I'm there. I can't wait to fall asleep every night in your arms. With you, I feel so _safe_. With you, I feel so _free_. And with you, I feel so _loved_.

"So on this day, Nate, I take you as my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward… now, always, and forever_._"

The rest of the brief ceremony went quickly. The minister, an American expat who'd been ordained back in New York, asked for the rings. Chuck gave Nate the one for Jenny, and Blair gave Jenny the one for Nate.

"This ring symbolizes my love and my commitment, Jenny. What is mine is yours, and what is yours is mine."

"This ring symbolizes my love and my commitment, Nate. What is mine is yours. What is yours is mine."

"Nathaniel and Jennifer, always remember the words that you have spoken to each other this morning," said the minister. "Love each other. Respect each other. Be honest with each other. Care for each other, and embrace in faith all that marriage may bring. Remember your vows always, and rededicate yourselves to them whenever you seek inspiration and renewal in your marriage. For marriage is a gift from God, from whom all blessings come."

'_Cause we've, we've got the right foundation_

_And with love and determination…_

"By the power invested in me by the Republic of Austria and the great State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nate, you may now kiss your bride."

"We did it," Jenny said against his lips.

"Yes, we did."

"May I present to you, for the first time," said the minister, "Mr. and Mrs. Archibald!"

The witnesses all cheered. From the tablet, Dan said, "yeah!" Blair and Serena cried until their husbands kissed them. Ron kissed the top of Eric's head. Vanessa grinned, getting it all on film, as Tripp clapped beside her.

They had a splendid brunch reception, with all the jokes and good-natured teasing that brides and grooms have experiences since time began. The mountains had received a good coating of snow the night before, so Chuck kept urging the revelers to hurry it up.

"After all, the _magnificent _Archibalds need to consummate their marriage, Abrams," he drawled. "Every strudel that you eat while the clock is ticking prevents them from giving into their desires."

Blair laughed, winding her arms around her husband's neck. "Don't tease them so, my love," she said gently. "I don't think Jenny can get any redder!"

"Jennifer ought to be glad this isn't a century or two ago... she's just married a man with _royal blood. _In medieval times, they would have done a public bedding…"

"In medieval times, you would've been burned at the stake," Jenny snapped.

"Ah, many congratulations, little sister. Nothing says 'welcome to the family' like idle threats..."

"_Dancing,_ Charles," ordered Blair. "And then _skiing… _and then your punishment! Enjoy, Little J, Nate."

"Wait," said Nate. "Chuck, you told me you knew what to do about our rings."

Chuck and Blair exchanged significant glances. Then:

"There's a simple way to wear your rings all the time when you don't want others to know your business, Nate," said Blair. "Don't you remember?"

But Chuck had reached over toward a bag nearest his plate. He handed it to his best friend.

"Two platinum chains for the Archibalds, courtesy of the Basses." Chuck bowed gallantly, and gestured toward the hall that would take Nate and Jenny to their bedroom suite. "Enjoy your afternoon… _and _the pleasures of marriage. I assure you, that it is a _garden _of delights."

Blair dragged her husband away. Nate and Jenny looked at each other, and laughed.

"Those two are too much," he muttered.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade them for the world. I love them both." Their hands swung as they walked toward the door. "So…"

"So…?" he repeated.

"What do you think? Skiing, or dancing? Or… _Nate!"_

For he'd just lifted her off her feet and thrown her over his shoulder.

"I've got a better idea. How about we consummate this marriage until neither of us can walk, Mrs. Archibald?"

"After that 'fling your wife over your shoulder' move, it's not as if you're giving me choice, _Fred Flintstone."_

"Are you calling me a caveman, _Wilma? _Let's see how fast I can make you scream 'ooga ooga!'"

And Jenny's laughter echoed down the hall.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_You're all, you're all I want to stop for and do a little more _

_You're all, all the joys under the sun, wrapped into one_

_You're all..._

_You're all I need… you're all I need…_

_You're all I…_

_All! _

_To get by!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Six weeks after the election, Nate had built a strong transition team, and the outgoing mayor, ineffective in office, was actually ensuring that things went smoothly. There were over _one hundred agencies _that reported to the mayor's office, so at first, there was a lot of hiring that had to be done, starting with Nate's office. Johnny Dooley would remain his PA, Karen would be his secretary, and Johanna was going to be Director of Communications. He'd also hired young Sage Spence, his ex-girlfriend, as his press secretary, and although she had a few offers from blue chip law firms, she turned them down to work for Nate.

"After all, since you won't let me _do _anything with Jenny," she teased, "I can at least _look _at her."

Tripp was hired as Nate's General Counsel, a position that thrilled Grandfather Vanderbilt. Walter MacMahon became his Deputy Mayor, a decision that pleased many observers on Wall Street and around the city.

"Archibald brings youth and energy to the mayor's office, while the Silver Fox brings age, experience and gravitas. I think it's a winning team," said a WSJ editor during one of the Sunday talk shows.

Nate also asked his friend Ellen to come on board as the director of his environmental office, an offer that she accepted. But try as he might, he could not get Chuck to sign on officially as Senior Adviser.

"Come on, man, you know I need you with me!"

"You'll always have me," Chuck assured him. "_Unofficially. _Nathaniel, Blair and I will never have any official roles in your administrations, whether here, in Albany, or hopefully someday, D.C. You don't need that from us. What you need from us is the ability to move behind the scenes in ways that you'll no longer be able to."

Nate handed the reins of the _Spectator _to Dan and Serena officially on December 1. Although they retained all of his people who he wasn't able to take with him to City Hall, although they assured the employees that they are committed to keeping in place policies that made it a great place to work, it was _still _one of the most difficult things he'd ever done in his life.

There were a ton of interviews as well, mostly solo, but some major ones with Jenny as well. Their love and affection for each other was obvious to all.

They sat down with _America Live Tonight_ on the Friday before Thanksgiving. It was the same primetime news show that had _almost _broken the false story about Nate, Vanessa, and Anais Abrams the winter before.

"Sitting here and watching you, I _have _to say it," Dana Degas said, openly admiring the beautiful, young golden couple. "You two are clearly very much in love. Most newlyweds take some time for themselves before taking over the world. Have you planned a honeymoon?"

"Yes, we have," said Jenny, the very picture of the young political wife. "We're heading to Mustique…"

"Mustique? _Very_ exclusive. Do you worry about criticisms that the average New Yorker can't relate to your lifestyle, Mr. Archibald?"

"No. New York is diverse in every way. Even if Jenny and I were middle class, in this city, lifestyles differ from neighborhood to neighborhood, and even from door to door. What New Yorkers _can _relate to is the fact that as mayor, I refuse to draw a salary until the city's budget is balanced and we stop running a deficit."

"Not everyone can afford to do that, Mr. Archibald."

"Very true. But perhaps if more of us with means actually _did_ that, we'd have a different city… _and _a different society."

Finally, at long last, it was the fourteenth of December. Mayor-Elect Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald was ready for the grand ceremony uniting him with Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey at Trinity Church, a Manhattan institution. Although it wasn't technically a royal wedding, there _would _be more than two dozen bonafide royals in attendance, along with _two _former Presidents, _two _former First Ladies, as well as their mentors Governor Mario Imperioli and First Lady Gina Imperioli of New York State.

It was the closest thing to a royal wedding that New York City had seen in a very long time…

So it was _almost _too bad that no one knew the truth.

Nate and Jenny were already _very_ happily married.

The month and a half that Jenny Humphrey _Archibald _had been his wife was the happiest time that Nate could remember. Chuck and Blair were right. Being married _was _different from dating and living together, and it was different from being engaged, too. If Jenny had been an amazing girlfriend and a fantastic fiancée, the first days of having her as his wife made Nate want to shout it from the rooftops. It was all he could do to keep their secret, but having trustworthy friends helped.

Nate and Jenny had their first prenatal visit the week after they'd returned from Austria, and a second one right after Thanksgiving. Their baby was doing just fine, and Jenny was very healthy. They'd taken to calling their unborn baby Peanut because of his or her tiny size at that first visit, something that they only did when alone because they _knew _they'd never hear the end of it from their friends. Thankfully, Jenny didn't really have much of a baby bump yet, so fitting into her dress wouldn't be an issue. For the time being, their baby, like their marriage, was their secret, and kept loyally by their closest family and friends.

Now it was their _official_ wedding day. Nate, as he waited for Chuck to pick him up in the limo, felt a little lonely. Blair, of course, had forbidden his _wife _to be with him for _four whole days _before the ceremony, stating that Jenny needed to get a thousand things done, and "absence makes the heart grow fonder, Nate." After one sleepless night at the Greenwich Village brownstone, Nate gave up on trying to stay in the house alone, and went back to the Glass Box.

He was now seated at the kitchen counter, in a three thousand dollar tux, glancing around the apartment that he knew he'd never sell because it had been _theirs. _Every square foot of the place held priceless memories. Nate remembered their first night together here almost exactly a year before, the cold showers he'd taken, and even his musings about the guest room lock. He remembered the way Jenny had looked that Christmas night in his soaking tub, covered in nothing but bubbles. He remembered the pancakes she'd made on New Year's Eve morning, the deliciously _hot_ lovemaking session that featured the very counter he was sitting at, and then later that evening, the way her eyes shone when she saw the tiara he had for her.

It was here that they'd spent their first months as a couple together, counting the seconds until they could come up here and retreat away from the rest of the world. It was here that they'd come home to after his assault, after the ski weekend, and after their trip to DC for the state dinner. It was here that they'd spent that wonderful Valentine's Day morning. And it was here that they'd suffered through the aftermath of the kidnapping.

Jenny loved this place. Now that she'd been healing from the ordeal she'd gone through earlier in the year, she freely admitted that. And so did he.

_Once we're upstairs, away from the world, we'll figure out what the _hell _we're going to do for the next two months. I'm sure you have a guest room?_

_Chuck tells me your things are already there._

_Good. We'll get through this, Nate. And this changes _nothing, _understand? We're coming into this as friends, and we'll finish it as friends, too._

She was right about that. Because although Jenny Archibald was his wife, would soon be his First Lady, as well as the mother of his children, his sweetheart forever…

…she was first, foremost, and always his _friend._

A friend that he wanted to talk to. Badly.

Picking up his smartphone, he hit the 1.

_Dialing… _

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You shouldn't be so irreverent, Jennifer," Anne Archibald admonished. "Marriage is _sacred. _You ought to take it more seriously."

Jenny didn't say anything, but inwardly she groaned as Nate's mother swept out of her old bedroom at the van der Woodsen penthouse. _I can't believe this woman is my mother-in-law. Or, for the thousandth time, that this creature actually gave birth to somebody as amazing as my husband. Oh, well.  
_

"Sorry," mumbled Jenny. But as soon as Anne turned around, she pulled a face…

Blair, Serena, Eric, and Vanessa started cracking up.

"Seriously, Jenny," Eleanor Rose fussed. "You'll ruin your makeup."

"I think she looks _breathtaking!" _Lily exclaimed. "Your mother would be _so _proud."

The joyful atmosphere dissipated with Lily's words. Flustered, Jenny's stepmother excused herself.

"Let's give her a moment alone," Eleanor said. "Girls… Eric."

Jenny stared at herself in the mirror as Blair's mother shut the door behind the last person. Blair and Eleanor, and all their staff, had indeed worked magic. She looked like a dream. Although this ceremony would never replace the Austrian one in Jenny's heart, she was glad that she'd be able to look like this for her husband.

There was a knock on the door.

"Jen? It's me, Dad."

Rufus' head peeked in. "Come in."

He did. "Almost ready to go? The guys are on their way to pick up Nate, and we're supposed to arrive just a little while after he does."

"Almost," she breathed. "Just need one minute."

Rufus closed the door behind him. Jenny could see that he had a gift in his hand.

"You're Alison all over again," he said quietly. "Whenever I see you, it's as if a part of her is still here."

"It is." Jenny's voice was soft. "Dad, did you ever love Mom?"

"I never stopped."

"But I thought Lily was the love of your life."

"She is. But your mother and I had a special bond. We were lovers, partners, and friends for many years. And we had you and Dan, our best work together. I love her still, and I miss her every day."

"I just don't get it, Dad. I… I couldn't imagine loving Nate as much as I do, then being apart from him for almost twenty years, and having kids with someone else."

"It won't happen to you. Or Dan and Serena. The love of your life, your lover, your partner in crime, and your best friend is one person: your soulmate. There aren't many people who are lucky enough to have that, Jenny. Some people spend their whole lives searching for what you've found with Nate."

Jenny sighed, then smiled. "Dad, I love him. I think… I may have always loved him."

"I know."

"Daddy, there's something I have to tell you. I… me and Nate…"

"You're already married. I know."

Jenny gasped. "Dad!"

"What, you didn't think we'd figure it out? Remember, we're your _parents. _Even though you're adults, we've still watched you grow from the womb… speaking of which, is there something _else _you need to tell me?"

"Now, I know Dan tattled about _that _one." She shook her head. "Blabbermouth."

"Don't be angry with him. Your brother's very excited… and I am too, although you kids are making Lily and I feel _old. _All these grandchildren in a single year."

"Well, our baby's won't be born until next year, _Grandpa_. So you'll have time to adjust."

Rufus leaned down and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I love you, honey. Here's something I was asked to leave for you. Ready in a couple of minutes?"

"Yes. Tell them I'll be done in the lobby in five."

Her father nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Jenny unwrapped the package. What she saw there made her almost ruin her makeup completely!

It was a combination sketchbook and journal. _Her mother's. _The bookplate was addressed specifically to her – "To Mrs. Jennifer Archibald, from Ms. Alison Humphrey. 1993, 2018, and forever."

Jenny saw the accompanying letter as soon as she flipped the page. When she unfolded it, there was a whiff of her mother's favorite Jo Malone perfume that made her well up all over again.

_Jenny – this will be the last of my lifebooks that I will be able to complete. The doctor has just told me that I will not live to see your wedding. I need you to know a few things, from mother to daughter, about life and love, that I will not be able to tell you over the coming years…_

She scanned the letter quickly. Later, there would be time alone, time with Nate, time with her close friends and family, and even time with Dr. Calderon to talk about this. Right now, moments from her big day, she could barely read for all the tears of happiness, sadness, euphoria, and elation that her mother had just sent her from beyond the grave.

The end of the letter stated that all of Alison's lifebooks were in a small trunk at the Hudson house, which she'd left to Dan and Jenny jointly. They would be there waiting for her, Alison wrote, waiting whenever she needed to talk to her.

There was also "something blue" at the end of the lifebook. Jenny was enamored by the intricately patterned, tie-dyed blue scarf that was carefully folded there. Suddenly she knew exactly what she had to do. It took a moment because of the Waldorf's confection of a dress, but she took off her lace garter, and tied her mother's scarf around her leg instead.

_When I saw this fabric, I thought of my daughter, _Alison had written one day over a year before in her lifebook_. I bought the entire bolt at the fabric store. I wonder what Jenny will make out of it? She's like my mother-in-law, so handy with needle and thread… and like my own mother, whom she and Dan never got to know… I'm just happy that someday, perhaps my grandchildren will remember their mother wearing this beautiful blue dress. And in a way, they'll learn something about me, even if they don't know it._

Jenny didn't know how long her smartphone had been ringing before she snapped out of her reminiscing. She looked down, and instantly picked it up.

"Nate! You're not supposed to see me yet, it's bad luck!"

"Oh, no! We're doomed! Except…"

"Oh wait…"

"We're _already married!"_

Nate and Jenny laughed. Although she could see only his handsome face, and he could see only hers (the video capability on smartphones was still limited), she felt comforted.

"The past six weeks have been amazing, Jen," he told her, in the voice (and with the eyes) he saved just for her. "You're everything I ever wanted in a wife."

"Aw! I have the sweetest husband in the world… but you know, I missed my chance to use some of my best one liners on you before I gave in. Like, 'I want the fairytale.' Or, 'you have to _earn _me!' Or…"

"Well, that's what happens when your Prince Charming _gives _you the fairytale before you even ask, Mrs. Archibald."

"Say it again."

"Mrs. Archibald…"

"_Yessss...?"_

"Mrs. Archibald… _Mrs. Archibald…_"

"_Ah. _Having flashbacks."

"Seriously, Jen? Like five minutes before our wedding?" But his dancing eyes didn't match his serious mouth.

"_Seriously_. And don't pretend that _you _aren't_."_

"That's what happens when you let _Blair _talk us into _five whole days _without sex." Sigh. "Isn't there a back room at the church or something? People think we have to sign the license after the ceremony, but we're already married. We can be quick..."

"We'll be fine. With all the cameras they've stationed all over Trinity and the reception venue? Anything beyond a peck will end up as streaming triple-X video."

"Fine. Got something to distract me with before Chuck drags me out of here?"

"Yes."

And Jenny shared with him, in a few brief words, what her mother did for her.

And tears filled _his _eyes.

"Your mom was as special as you are. I can't wait to tell everyone that you're my wife today, Jenny."

Nate reached inside his shirt and extracted her wedding ring. Holding it up, she saw it on the smartphone screen… and smiled.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to shouting it from the rooftops myself. I'd show you yours, but Eric's got it already…"

His phone buzzed. At the same time, there was a knock on the door.

"Jen?" It was Eric. "Limo's downstairs. It's time."

"Yeah, here I come." She glanced down at the phone. "Is that Chuck?"

"Of course. You know how a Bass event works… we're mere _cogs_…"

"Which can stop at any time… or reverse…"

"Now, be _good. _I love you."

"I love you too. See you at the altar."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Climb every mountain,  
Search high and low,  
Follow every byway,  
Every path you know._

_Climb every mountain,_  
_Ford every stream,_  
_Follow every rainbow,_  
_'Till you find your dream._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nate and Jenny's formal wedding ceremony was a spectacle that was talked about for many years afterward. Everyone who was _anyone _in New York City, in progressive politics, and in journalism wanted one of their engraved invitations. Those who received one, crowed; those who didn't, felt slighted and envied those who had. Others were less grasping, and were happy to stand with the crowds outside who wanted to wish the new mayor well.

There were some celebrities and athletes in attendance, but the _main _attraction were the young royals who'd traveled to the Big Apple for the event. Most prominent among the crowd was the future King and Queen of England, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, along with their younger siblings and a group of their closest friends, nobles all. The Crown Princess traveled over from Stockholm with her husband and her siblings. There were also guests from the royal families of Denmark, Greece, and Liechtenstein.

Some observers didn't know what to make of the display. (One publication would sneeringly call the wedding "Prince Archibald's coronation ceremony.") But most of the others pointed out something that Nate had talked about in the debates with Ken Winder: this was Nate's _family. _

"He may be of royal descent," said a reporter for one of the major stations, "but by making Jenny Humphrey his First Lady, Nate Archibald is making a point. Everyday people may give him a hard time because of his background, but this city knows that he is in _love _with a pretty girl from Brooklyn. And it's not as if he just met her yesterday. They went to school together, ran in the same circles… he may have been born into them, but she _earned _her place in them. Fifty years ago, the Vanderbilts would have disowned him for marrying this girl. Now, today, she's being installed at this city's royalty. Their wedding combines traditions of the upper class _and _the middle class, customs from the Upper East Side and from Brooklyn. It really _is_ New York's wedding."

Limos arrived after all the guests were seated. The first contained the bride and groom's parents: Rufus and Lily Humphrey, and Howard and Anne Archibald. The second contained groomsmen Dan Humphrey and Tripp Vanderbilt, along with best man Chuck Bass… ring bearer Henry Bass...

…and the groom himself. The crowds went _crazy._

"ARCHIBALD! ARCHIBALD!" It was almost like the early days of the campaign. He waved a bit, then disappeared inside the church.

But as much as New Yorkers adored the man they'd chosen as their mayor, on a wedding day, it is not the groom that people most long to see.

Five minutes later came the limo that held the female attendants. Blair and Serena were both bridesmaids; Eric, the man of honor. And of course, darling little Anais Abrams was Jenny's flower girl. (Her mother Vanessa traveled with her, just so that she'd be comfortable.) All of them were dressed in the most fabulous shade of blue.

Almost ten minutes after that, as the world watched, a stretch white limousine pulled up to the church. First, Rufus Humphrey, a man best known for fronting the 90s band Lincoln Hawk, stepped onto the sidewalk. He reached back into the limo…

…and out stepped the woman of the hour, wearing a Waldorf original bridal gown that would be much imitated by brides all over America and abroad over the decade to come. Lace sleeves, fitted perfectly, accentuated the bride's slender arms. Waist defining bodice, adorned with pearls. Full, but naturally fitted skirt. Floor-length sheer veil, cathedral length train. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect lips and manicure and jewelry and bouquet and…

"_Wow. _This, ladies and gentlemen, is the closest America gets to a royal bride."

"She's a top designer, and her ensemble comes from the house that she's helped shape into a global luxury brand."

"They say that Eleanor Waldorf herself came out of retirement to design Jenny's dress."

"Every bride is beautiful, but Jenny Humphrey? I wonder if this is what people said about Jackie Bouvier when she married Jack Kennedy in the fifties."

"Come on, Ken. Beautiful is too weak of a word to describe that girl. Try iconic. Breathtaking. _Timeless."_

Underneath the spotlight, her father's arm firmly in hers, Jenny forced herself to breathe normally and _smile. _When the crowds cheered, she waved. As she made her ascent to the door of the church, she'd periodically turn back around, wave, and smile. The crowd and the media seemed to _love _this.

Once they were through the doors, Jenny wasn't safe. For the ceremony was being locally televised, and there were cameras and reporters right inside the doors.

But Jenny remained cool. The ceremony had already begun, the processional had moved forward, and now all were waiting for the bride…. who was waiting for her cue.

Strings soared. Organ music filled the air. And the mass chancel choir, who had been humming as the attendants marched in, began to sing.

_That _was the cue Rufus and Jenny were waiting on.

_A dream that will need  
All the love you can give,  
Every day of your life  
For as long as you live._

_Climb every mountain,_  
_Ford every stream,_  
_Follow every rainbow,_  
_Till you find your dream…_.

For the first third of her walk, Jenny couldn't see Nate. This wasn't because her view was obscured; her veil wasn't over her face. It was because everyone in the cathedral was on their feet, and the aisle was so long that she couldn't quite see him. But then he came into view, their eyes locked…

…and although they had agreed they were _not _going to cry, both filled with tears.

_A dream that will need  
All the love you can give,  
Every day of your life  
For as long as you live!_

_Climb every mountain,_  
_Ford every stream,_  
_Follow every rainbow,_  
_Till you find your dream!_

The ceremony was completely traditional, without any glitches, bells, or surprises. Only the twinkling in Nate and Jenny's eyes hinted at the secrets they were keeping for themselves even in the presence of multitudes…

…but at the end, observers could catch Nate whisper to Jenny, "Mrs. Archibald, I love you – we're public now" right before he kissed his bride. And they puzzled over it, not knowing what he meant.

The Archibald reception was talked about for the next _decade. _The Bass empire received full credit for the event, which established Blair Bass as the premier hostess in the city for the next generation.

Tripp's sister Mina caught Jenny's bouquet. Nate's assistant Johnny Dooley caught Jenny's garter.

But perhaps the most special moment was when Rufus started to sing "Wonderful Tonight" for Nate and Jenny as their first dance. Once, it had been his song with Alison. Now, it was _their _song.

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight…_

But of course, because this was a special wedding reception, and money was no object, and entertainment lawyer Cyrus Rose knew most of Hollywood, and adored his stepdaughter Blair, and Blair just _knew _that Nate and Jenny would be surprised…

…Clapton himself cut in and finished the song as Rufus played along with the world-famous guitarist.

_We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

_I feel wonderful_  
_Because I see the love light in your eyes_  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_Is that you just don't realize_  
_How much I love you…_

Clapton's band and Lincoln Hawk then began a jam session as the dance floor crowded around the bride and groom, who only had eyes for each other.

"Just think, in 24 hours, we'll be building sand castles in Mustique."

"Or lounging on my boat…"

"Hey, I thought your boat was in Florida."

"Had them bring it over to the island for me just in case we want to go sailing."

Jenny rested her head on his shoulder. "Who are we kidding? Do you seriously think we're going to see the outside of our hotel room for a while?"

Chuckle. "Good point. _Maybe _after a day or two... or three."

They shared a knowing look, content to just hold each other, gaze into each other's eyes, and kiss softly. They didn't have to hide anymore. What happened that day was a very public declaration of what they'd done right after the election.

"Penny for your thoughts," she whispered finally.

"Oh, I'm just wondering how soon we can say our goodbyes without being rude."

Jenny giggled. "Well, I've heard they have some great afterparties planned."

"I'm sure they do. And I'm sure we'll hear about them later… _much _later, Mrs. Archibald."

"Every time you say my new name," she whispered, "it gets me all hot and bothered."

"You're already _hot… Mrs. Archibald… _although you're wearing far too many clothes. No wonder you're bothered."

"Don't worry, _Mr. _Archibald. I plan to spend the entirety of next week in nothing but bikinis…"

"Or better yet, nothing at all."

"Hmm. Kinda thought that was a given… as long as _you _follow the same dress code."

"I think you'll find that I _always _dress appropriately for any given occasion, _Mrs. Archibald…"_

She nipped her husband's earlobe very quickly (those pesky cameras!) and whispered: "Get me out of here. _Now."_

But before they could make their escape, they were interrupted. Captain Victor Hale of the NYPD approached with some of his staff.

"Mr. Mayor, sir, first allow me to offer congratulations." The older man smiled at Jenny. "Mrs. Mayor, you were the most beautiful bride this city's ever seen."

"Thanks," said Nate, answering for them both. "How can I help you?"

"We need to see you right away."

Nate frowned. "Man, it's my _wedding _day. I'm dancing with my wife… can't this wait until the reception is over?"

"Mr. Mayor, I'm afraid it can't. It's a matter of local, state, and federal security. President Grant specifically asked that the outgoing mayor, you, and the Governor be briefed on it."

"Of course," Jenny answered for them both. "We'll take our leave of the reception now. I'll head home, and Nate, you do what you have to do."

The police captain seemed gratified. "Thanks."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It wasn't until later that night that Nate made it home. Jenny's gown was already out of the house and on its way to being preserved, and she had her wedding night lingerie on as she sat up waiting for him.

"So what was so important? Is it really that bad, or were they exaggerating?"

"It's bad, and they weren't exaggerating. Jen, there's a huge attack being planned for New Year's Eve, right before the ball drop at Times Square."

"_What?"_

"Yeah. That was my reaction." He shook his head. "I don't want to get into all the details, sweetheart. It's been a long day. Mind if I fill you in tomorrow morning?"

"I don't mind at all."

He sat on the side of the bed, staring into space. His jacket was off, and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. Jenny, seeing that he was still a little stunned by everything that he'd heard, helped him undress. Once he was down to just underwear, she coaxed him to lie down with her.

"Hey. Remember what Hagrid said in Harry Potter? 'What's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does.'"

"Even if we foil this attack, Jen, what about the next one? I was elected to help make the city a better place."

"And you will… babe, you can't worry about this. We lived through 9/11 when we were little. The authorities caught this attack on time. They're _not _going to destroy our city. We won't let them."

"I know." Nate let out a deep breath. "This year has been so nuts, Jen. But for some reason, I don't think it's the end. Maybe it's just the beginning."

"This is our new normal, Nate. It's what we chose to take on when you ran for office. Risks, challenges, and even threats. But through it all, I want you to remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"I am with you. _I will always be with you. _And you are with me. You'll always be._" _

He turned to face her. Eyes just reading her face, as if he wanted to memorize every detail.

"I love you, Nate. Together, we are going to be a force to be reckoned with." She grinned. "What do you say?"

"What do _I say, _Mrs. Archibald?" Jenny laughed happily as he seemed to catch her fire, rolling with her so that he was on top again. "I say, _bring it on_."

**~The End~**

**A/N: **And so, my jewels and nonpareils, ends our modern-day fairytale! Nate and Jenny are headed to Gracie Mansion, married with their first child on the way, ready to spend the rest of their lives together. To the Basses and the Humphreys, the Upper East Side adds one more couple to complete the royal trifecta: the Archibalds! Team Endgame for the win!

In the epilogue, we'll see how the new mayor dealt with the threat and whether his beloved NYC made it through… from a far-future perspective. We'll also have a tale of _three _Inauguration days, in three different decades. You'll see how our families grow over time.

There are several songs featured in this chapter. The first is of course Abba's "I Have a Dream" from the Mamma Mia soundtrack; we established earlier in the story that Jen loved that play when she was little. Jenny sings it to little Autumn when she's first born. I'm sure in this universe, she'll sing it to her own kids, too. (I'm imagining the version Amanda Seyfried did at the beginning of the movie, but in Taylor's voice, of course.)

The next song is one that my beta and fellow NJer extraordinaire jrg33 requested several chapters ago, New Kids On the Block's new single, "We Own Tonight." I told her I'd use it when Nate won… so I did! Hope you're happy, Nese! :)

And then, as anyone who follows me on Twitter knows, last week's SCANDAL featured showrunner Shonda Rimes using one of my _favorite _duets of all time for my ship on that show. I went _insane _when they played Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's classic "You're All I Need (To Get By)"… and decided to use it for Nate and Jenny during their _real _ceremony. Then, at the last minute, I decided to use it for the chapter title... because it _fits._

It's canon that Nate's favorite movie of all time is _The Sound of Music. _So of course, I used the theme song between scenes when they arrived in Austria… and I've known that Jenny would walk down the aisle on the choral version of "Climb Every Mountain" since January, very early on in this fic. Here's one take on it by the Mormon Tabernacle Choir: watch?v=ppArsfBEC00

Reviewers, you have been so loyal throughout this entire fic. Thanks to the following for reviewing Chapter 18: **The Singing and Reading Girl, aliMmiller, 9tuby9, Demi (x2), Cece, JateFan, Kinky1, Doris, rinarumpa, elizabeth-mary-stark, Where's Waldorf, RauhlPrincess, ginchi16, serbqt, fan, yasminEE, MayisGJ, Donna L. Crawford, jrg33, chairilove, maryl, Seph Meadowes, TeddyBee, **and **carolinagirl313. **You have been fantastic beyond _words._

I haven't forgotten the fashion post! You have to see all the clothes from chapters 17 through 19. Keep an eye on my Tumblr... it's coming soon!

While you wait for my epilogue, if you want a great take on what a future NJ son looks like in another storyverse, please read **Where's Waldorf**'s fic _**These Kids**__. _Chapter 2 features a romance between Nenny's son and Chair's daughter.

Thank you so much for going on this journey with me! It's been _**amazing**_**. **I'll get the epilogue up as soon as I possibly can…

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


	20. Something Good

**CLAIR DE LUNE**

**Summary:** 'Twas the night after Dan and Serena's wedding, and all through Chuck and Blair's house, not a creature was stirring, especially not Eric, Nate, and Jenny! When the singletons of the group go out for a wild night on the town, Nate and Jenny must fake a relationship in order to save his mayoral run. But when does the acting stop, and the loving begin? Chapter 1-6 are rated T; those from 7 on are rated M. A Nate and Jenny story, with lots of married Chuck and Blair, matchmaking little Henry, and wisecracking Eric.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**Chapter 20 – Something Good**

**EPILOGUE (#1 of 3)  
**

_Part I: Four Years Later - Inauguration 2023_

_Mayor and First Lady of New York City, Second Term_

No matter how busy her schedule was, Jenny Archibald always prided herself in keeping all of her balls in the air. Whether she was at Waldorf Designs, at home in the Village or Gracie Mansion, spending time with her family, or campaigning with her husband, she liked staying on top of _everything_. Anything else was less than acceptable.

Everyone in New York City knew this about their beloved First Lady. Although Jenny was as noted for her cool as her husband was noted for his affability, her staff and aides knew that Mrs. Archibald very much liked things to be _just so… _and to do otherwise would risk one of her famous _looks. _

"She's a real treat to work for," Andrea Anderson, Jenny's personal aide of two years, would tell her closest friends over drinks. "Best job I ever had. But Mrs. J does _not _like a mess! Anybody who's sloppy with details gets a tongue-lashing from her… and a pink slip!"

"She's _so _pretty," sighed one of Andrea's college buddies. "I can't believe she never modeled, her figure is _perfect _even after having two kids! _And _she gets to sleep with the mayor every night! Tell me, is their marriage as good as everyone says it is?"

"Pssst, _nothing _is as good as _they_ say," scoffed another. "How many magazine covers has Mayor Archibald had since he was first elected? The man probably gets propositions by the _hour…_ there's no way he's not cheating on his wife, Andrea! I know you're loyal but you're taking it too far!"

Another one of the girls sipped her martini with a laugh. "That's Andrea for you! By the way, A, you've got extra tickets to the inauguration, right? Because _that's _one big fish I'd love to hook!_"_

Andrea shook her head. "Sorry, Madi. I'm not letting you anywhere _near _that ball…"

"Because you _know _I could pull him," said the feisty redhead. "Tell her, Landon."

The blonde who just _knew _the Mayor had to be cheating shrugged. "You know what they say. When it comes to Madison McClure? 'No billionaire left behind.'"

The First Lady's assistant chuckled. "I seem to recall that you _completely _bombed out when you tried to 'pull' Chuck Bass… _twice._"

"Chuck Bass is in a category all by himself," Landon spoke quickly, defending her friend. "Richest man in the city… rumor has it that he slept with half the women in his generation before he was 21!"

"_And _his parents' generation," Madison cooed. "Not interested…"

"You were interested until Mr. Bass _embarrassed _you at that Met reception!" Andrea reminded her. "So no, you're not coming to the inauguration! You'd just die when the mayor _rejects _you in that _very _nice way of his, and then once Mrs. J and her friends finish with you, you'd wish you were never born!"

Madison tossed her head. "Nate Archibald isn't that _cute _anymore, anyway. He's going to be 32 later this year!"

"Oh, could you make your sour grapes even more obvious, Madi?! The man gets better-looking by the _day_," whined Landon. "I watch the news just so that I can look at his face..."

"...while a social climber from _Brooklyn _gets to have his face as the first one she sees every morning," Madison said. "It's not fair! Some women get _everything!"_

And that summed up the general opinion of most New York City women between the ages of 18 and 50 about Jennifer Humphrey Archibald. Her loyal assistant would just laugh, shake her head at her friends, and change the subject to better prospects.

Miles uptown, Gracie Mansion was buzzing with activity for the festivities the next day. The mayor had won re-election with more than sixty-five percent of the city's vote in November. As was their tradition, Nate and Jenny took off the night after his victory speech for a getaway. Only their closest family and friends knew of their whereabouts, or what they were _really _celebrating.

Then, just before Christmas, the Mayor and his First Lady celebrated four years of marriage with a fun night out on the town as they did every year. The city's restaurants clamored to be the one chosen for the event, and there was always speculation about which play or opera the First Couple would choose to see. After the show, the Basses generally hosted an ultra-exclusive afterparty in their honor at one of their hotels, and it was one of the most coveted invitations of the holiday season for members of the smart set.

Earlier in the season, the Archibalds had a sitting for their annual holiday card, the loving couple side by side with their gorgeous young children. Nicholas William, nearly four, was being wrangled by his mother, while two-year-old Alice Victoria was bouncing on her father's knee. Nicholas was the splitting image of his father, while Alice looked a lot like her mother. Their personalities were the opposite, however… Ali was kind and thoughtful like her dad, while Nick had inherited his mother's fire.

A framed print of their holiday family portrait was on the mantel that Jenny's hand rested upon as Chloe finished pushing the final pin into place on her exquisite ballgown.

"There," said the new line designer, cocking her head to one side to survey her fit. "Think that's it."

Jenny turned her head to examine the frock critically. "Are you sure? Not sure if the middle looks right…"

Chloe pursed her lips. "Hmmm. I wonder why it's not fitting right yet?"

At her subordinate's words, Jenny's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Yours is _not _to wonder. Yours is to _get me fitted._"

The younger girl bowed her head. "Yes, Jenny."

"Help me out of this gown. Work on it and get it right by the morning, because I have to make it happen at the ball." She relented and her tone softened. "Remember, Chloe, it was _your _design I chose. I could have worn _anyone _and _anything. _I could have even designed something for myself. But you have _talent _and _ambition, _so you deserve this chance. Don't screw it up."

Chloe nodded. "I won't, Jenny. Thank you… you've always been really good to me. So has Mrs. Bass."

Jenny lightened up a little, giving her protégé a half smile. "Just passing the torch. You've worked hard for this chance, but I need you to work even harder… I just want you to be the very _best._" She paused a beat. "If you get this fit right, _everyone _in the fashion world will know your name by the end of the night. So get it right."

"I will, J. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

Once Chloe wrapped the gown and packed away her materials, she said good-bye and headed back to the atelier. Jenny slipped back on her dress and covered it with a robe, wandering about the main floor of the grand house, enjoying the holiday décor and the lights and the sounds and the good pine smells. Wherever she went, staff greeted her ("Good evening, Mrs. Archibald." "Hey, Ms. A, any last-minute instructions for the brunch?" "Have a good night, Mrs. J… please tell the Mayor I said congratulations again!")

By the time she'd finished the rounds, the historic home was dark and quiet except for the night-lights, the glow from the Christmas tree and garlands, and the flicker of the fireplace. Jenny stood in front of it, savoring the warmth of the flames, feeling the moment.

_I can't believe this is my life. I'm so happy that sometimes I can't even contain it!_

Voices, footsteps, and laughter signaled to Jenny that the three people who had made her the happiest woman in the world were coming to get her. Nate, who'd been going over details for the day tomorrow with his trusted aide Johnny Dooley while bathing the kids, ambled down the stairs, a tiny Archibald swinging underneath each arm. Their son and daughter were squealing happily at their dad's antics.

"There's Mommy!" said Nate. "Kids, you know what to do!"

Jenny, who'd been adjusting the pictures on the mantel, turned around to see the three people she loved best in the world. Jenny's sweet babies leaped from their dad's arms, reached her, and _pounced… _and started covering their mother's face with kisses, dodging and screeching as she tickled them.

(_Nothing_ could get the mayor's wife to loosen up and become Little J from Brooklyn again faster than her little darlings.)

"Mommy, Mommy! Had enough yet?" Nick laughed, raspberrying the side of his mom's face as Ali kissed her other cheek, giggling happily as the three of them collapsed onto the rug.

"What do you mean, has she had enough yet? Of course Mommy hasn't had enough yet!" Nate called, waving goodnight to Johnny. "I think she wants more, kids!"

After Johnny was off for the night, Nate joined in the fun, tickling Jenny's side with one hand while ruffling Nick's dishwater blond curls with the other, and kissing the top of Ali's pigtails, the exact shade of gold as her mother's hair. (Jenny had to stop bleaching platinum when she was pregnant with Nick… and her husband did everything to coax her to keep her hair the golden blonde hue it was when they met so long ago. So far, he had succeeded.)

Soon, the family was all tuckered out. Final kisses were exchanged, Nick let out a great big _dramatic _breath, and they all scrambled up to their feet.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you _really _going to a big dance tomorrow?"

"Dance, dance, _dance_!" giggled Ali happily, jumping up and down until her father lifted her onto his shoulders ("My little princess!").

"Yes, we are," Jenny smiled. "But first, we have to get up early in the morning for Daddy's swearing-in."

"So he can be mayor again?" asked Nick. "But I thought you were already the mayor, Dad!"

"I am," Nate told him, grinning at his wife as she clasped their son's small hand in both of hers. "But every four years people have to vote for me…"

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Nick nodded. "Cause we were in that big, _big _room at Uncle Chuck's hotel, and there were all those _people, _and I wanted to run up on stage but Henry said I couldn't…"

Nate bounced Alice on his shoulders as the family mounted the stairs. "The last time I was sworn in, Peanut, you were in Mommy's tummy, and Henry was _your _age."

"Really? _Wow!" _

Jenny laughed. "Really!" She knew that to her son, Henry Bass would _always _be someone to look up to, not just a little kid.

Soon, the kids were tucked in and sleeping. Nate and Jenny finally made it to their bedroom suite around midnight. Jenny was very tired but cherished time alone with her husband. Between parenting, running a city, and running a major fashion label, they had little time to themselves…

She gasped when he opened the door to their suite for her, and smiled.

"Candles? _Roses? _Nate…"

"Yeah… I know, we should go to bed and get some rest, but I got a little nostalgic…"

Jenny spun around slowly, taking in the scene. The glow of a hundred candles filled their bedroom. There were red rose petals on the floor leading to the bed, and her bath had already been run… her favorite from Jo Malone, from the scent of it…. and on the floor…

"You remembered!"

"The night before my first inauguration? The midnight picnic? Of course I remembered, sweetheart… I remembered how much the ceremony and the speech and _everything_ were weighing on my mind, and how my beautiful wife put a smile on my face…"

"That lasted all the next day," Jenny giggled as he came up behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"Well, I'd say it's lasted for four _years… _although maybe this time we'll…"

"Actually end up in bed, and not have stiff necks in the morning? Yeah, I think so… because as you know, I always say Nick's so hyper because we slept on the floor when I was five months pregnant with him!"

"At least this time, you can have some wine," he pointed out, laughing. "I ordered your favorite…"

"Oh, did you, now?" Her voice lowered huskily, using the tone that was for his ears only. "And did you also cue up my favorite soundtrack, _husband_?"

"What kind of question is that? You might as well ask me if I think Jennifer Tallulah Archibald is the _hottest_ woman in this city… you _know_ my answer." His mouth began to plunder the side of her neck, and Jenny felt herself melting. "Did you even have to ask, _wife_?"

"Mmm. Then turn it on… I can only stay 'just a little bit longer!'"

He turned her to face him. Jenny looked up into his eyes, studying the features of his handsome face. Even though they'd been lovers for more than five years, every now and then, she was dumbfounded by how _gorgeous _he was. Her husband was male perfection from head to toe. What's more, he was beautiful inside and out.

_How lucky am I? Sometimes, he still takes my breath away._

She couldn't help but remember the _very _dirty dancing they'd done as newlyweds the night before his very first swearing-in. Jenny could no longer hear "Stay" without blushing and feeling flustered, remembering everything they'd gotten up to that night.

"Hey, 'Stay' was for the first inauguration, Mrs. Archibald," he murmured to her. "_God, _you smell so _good_… let's make some new memories…"

Dancing her over to where his smartphone was mounted on the speaker, he started another song from the _Dirty Dancing _soundtrack. As soon as she heard it, Jenny chortled with delight.

"I love this one!"

"I know… remember that time at karaoke at Dan and Serena's?"

"Of course I remember! Last summer in Montecito… we should've won that contest!" Jenny complained. "The Basses _cheated. _Chuck didn't even sing!"

"Well, that's Chuck and Blair for you," he chuckled. "They just _have _to win every time. But who cares about them?"

"No one in this bedroom until tomorrow morning, that's for sure," she grinned.

"Good." Kiss. "Now, it's bad luck if you don't dance with me, Mrs. Mayor… come on, keep up…"

And she did. They danced around their bedroom, singing the old 1950's song together.

_Love…  
Love is strange  
A lot of people  
Take it for a game  
Once you get it  
You never wanna quit  
After you've had it  
You're in an awful fix_

_Many people_  
_Don't understand_  
_They think loving_  
_Is money in the hand_  
_Your sweet loving_  
_Is better than a kiss_  
_When you leave me_  
_Sweet kisses I miss..._

When they got to the dialogue, they changed the names.

"Jenny…?" Nate sang, imitating Mickey Baker's voice.

Jenny responded in her best sultry mock-Sylvia purr. "Yes, Nate?"

He spun her out of his arms so that she fell on their bed. "How do you call your lover-boy?"

"Come here, lover-boy!" she beckoned.

"And if he doesn't answer?" He took a step back, all the better to loosen his tie.

She leaned forward so that he could get a good look down the top of her dress. "Ohhh, lover-boy!

"And if he still doesn't answer?" Nate's tie was on the floor, and he made short work of his shirt.

"I simply say, baby, oh, oh, baby…" Jenny pulled her dress over her head, "my sweet baby, you're the one!"

Stalking over to the bed, he covered her body with his as they sang together:

"_Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one_…"

As the song ended, they began to kiss deeply. Jenny's hands went to Nate's hair. She whimpered in pleasure as her long legs wrapped around him, criss-crossing high on his back. Nate lifted his wife up slightly, groaning as bare skin met bare skin, going for the clasp of her bra…

"Mommy! Daddy!" Their son's fist pounded on the door!

Nate was going to continue to kiss Jenny, but she turned toward the door… her mother's instincts winning out (no matter how much she didn't want them to!).

"What is it, sweetie?" Jenny called.

"Why are you and Daddy singing at night? You're kinda loud, you know!"

Nate's lips found her ear. "Soundproofing," he muttered. "We've _got _to soundproof this place…"

Jenny shook her head at him. "Good luck soundproofing a historic mansion!" she whispered with a giggle, then called back to her son. "Because we're happy about daddy's swearing-in, Peanut… why don't you go back to bed?"

"But I want some _water, _Mommy."

"Nick, you heard what your mother said," Nate said firmly. "Get back to bed and in the morning we'll..."

But it was too late. Nick began wailing.

"I'm _scaaaaared!_ I don't wanna go back to bed by myself, Daddy!"

Nate groaned his annoyance. Jenny stroked his back.

"You heard what our darling little Peanut said, _Daddy," _she teased as he reluctantly lifted off her and went for a robe.

"Leader of the largest city in America, the most powerful metropolis in the _world_," Nate growled, "and can't even have _ten private minutes _alone with my wife…"

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_ their son demanded, knocking again. "Let me _innnn!"_

"Well, the leader of the largest city in America is also a dad with two young kids… well, two so far…"

Nate looked over his shoulder at Jenny with a questioning grin.

"What are you saying, Jen?"

"I'll tell you when you get back," she promised. "Cup of water, then tuck the Peanut in, check on our mini-sweetheart, and come back. Meanwhile," she trailed her hands down her body, "I'll keep going where you left off…"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, _Mommy," _Nate told her, his sexy smirk belying his words. "Ten minutes… meanwhile, take your bath before it gets cold. I'll join you in there when I get back."

And, true to his word, he _did_.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**"I do solemnly swear that I will support the Constitution of the United States and the Constitution of the State of New York and the Charter of the City of New York and that I will faithfully discharge the duties of the office of the mayor of the City of New York to the best of my ability."**_

The Chief Judge of the New York State Court of Appeals, Linda Stein, administered the Oath of Office to Mayor Nathaniel Archibald on the first morning of his second term. Standing beside him was his wife Jenny, holding their son Nick's hand. Grandfather Rufus Humphrey held their daughter Alice in his arms, with his wife Lily beside him.

Nate's parents Howard and Anne were in the first row, as were William and Tripp. Tripp had married bohemian Humphrey family friend Vanessa two years before, and they were expecting their first child together in the spring. Ten-year-old Anais sat between her mother and stepfather, quite contentedly smiling (except for when mischievous eight-year-old Henry Bass poked her in the back with a pencil he'd tucked into his pocket).

In the stands immediately behind them were Jenny's brother and sister-in-law and Nate's friends Dan and Serena with their two children Autumn and Chris, Jenny's best friend Eric and his husband of eighteen months, Ron (who were going through the process of adoption), and of course, their best friends in the world, Chuck and Blair Bass with their three children Henry, Audrey, and Katie. Filling out the stands behind them were a whole host of Archibald campaign supporters, including the Governor and First Lady of the State of New York, some of Nate's royal relatives, and loyal employees from both the _Spectator _and _Waldorf Designs_. Many of Nate's supporters from the unions and business worlds were also present, holding up signs in the back, and front and center in the crowd.

After the oath was administered and the crowd finished cheering, it was time for Nate's inaugural address. The popular mayor had the crowd revved up as he reached the end of his speech.

"New York, I love you! Thank you, thank you for these past four years. We've accomplished so much together during a time of shrinking revenue, deficits on the federal and state levels, and natural disasters. Together we've cleaned house, thwarted the efforts of those who would divide us, and worked to make this a better place to live. In spite of our challenges, we have persevered. We've done much, but there's still so much to do over the next four years. I know we can get there. Thank you for giving me four more years to serve you and your families as your Mayor. Because New York is still the greatest city in the world, and we are still…"

"ONE CITY! ONE PEOPLE! WITH ONE FUTURE!"

"I love you, New York! Thank you, God bless you, and may God bless this great city, state, and nation!"

Once he was finished, Nate was ushered off stage by security. Instead of riding with his wife and children to the inaugural brunch back at Gracie Mansion, as he would have liked to do, Governor Mario Imperioli asked to speak with him alone.

As soon as they were private, Mario folded his hands, staring at his protégé.

"You know why I wanted to talk with you, kid?"

Nate let out a deep breath. "You're ready to announce your retirement at the end of this term."

"Actually, I gotta get out of Albany sooner than that. Listen, the doctors… well, they've found something."

The young mayor frowned, shaking his head. "God, I'm sorry… Gina…"

"No. Not Gina." He looked away. "_Me."_

Nate felt his heart sink. Cancer _again? _He hated this terrible disease that he'd lost so many loved ones to... well, perhaps Mario would beat the odds.

"Yeah, I'm gonna beat it. Never one to back down from a fight, y'know…"

"I know." Nate tried to see the bright side of things. "So, you're going to step down and Nan's going to take over for a while?" Nancy Eustace was the Lieutenant Governor.

"That's the idea. But Nan's already told me she isn't interested in the run. Says she's not up for the grind. So that means…"

"You want me to break the promise I just made to the people of New York, and run in two years."

"More than that. You gotta start laying the groundwork for it _now. _Julia knew she couldn't beat me, but she's been chomping at the bit for a chance at _you_. You thought her using Ken Winder as her attack dog four years ago was dirty? You haven't seen a thing yet, kid. And my machine isn't what it used to be."

Nate nodded slowly.

"You talk to Jenny yet?"

"Not yet. You know how it is."

"Yeah, campaign, then the holidays and inauguration right after. But you need to talk to her. Tonight." Pause. "She gonna be okay with coming out of Waldorf for a while?"

"I…" _No, she isn't going to be okay. She's made peace with politics because she still gets to be her own person even in my shadow. But no way can she work at Waldorf _and _live in Albany…_

"Well, it's not like I'm leaving the planet tomorrow. You have that talk with your wife, then I'll teach you what you need to know about state politics."

Growing up, Nate hadn't realized how much his family's ways had prepared him for his role as mayor. Although none of his inner turmoil showed on his face, he turned Mario's words over and over in this mind. Deep down, he didn't feel ready to leave the mayor's office yet. He knew he was a _good _mayor, perhaps one of the best the city had seen in decades. That was because he knew the city inside out. He could make things happen and get things done. And he _had… _which was why the citizens of the Big Apple had rewarded him with another term.

New York City was great for his family, too. Jenny, so reluctant and unsure about aspiring to the role of First Lady before their marriage, was _fantastic _at it… second only in the city to Blair Bass when it came to planning and running an event. (Blair, of course, took all the credit for Jenny's social success... although to be fair, it _had _been Blair's mentoring that had helped Jenny navigate the ways of the elite.) She'd struck a fantastic balance between her duties as the city's official hostess and her career at Waldorf.

Their kids were also thriving. Nick was attending the same exclusive preschool that Henry Bass had attended years before, and would soon follow his "cousin" to St. Jude just before his sister Ali was enrolled. The Archibald kids had over a dozen playmates, cousins, and friends… the city afforded easy access to his parents' home in the Hamptons, his grandparents' place in Nantucket, and the Humphrey vacation home (once upon a time, Alison's live/work space) in Hudson. Living in Albany would change their work-life balance, uproot his family, and change their lives.

As Nate chatted amiably with two state representatives at the pre-brunch reception, he saw his wife across the room, laughing and talking with some of the union leaders. The throng of mostly men were enraptured by her beauty and her "everyday girl" charisma.

_Some enchanted evening_  
_ Someone may be laughing_  
_ You may hear her laughing_  
_ Across a crowded room_  
_ And night after night,_  
_ As strange as it seems_  
_ The sound of her laughter_  
_ Will sing in your dreams._

For the millionth time, Nate thought about how lucky he was to have her. Jenny just didn't act like most pretty girls… in fact, he _knew _his wife never would realize how stunning she was. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

He wondered about the conversation they'd never gotten around to having the night before. _Was _Jen having another baby so soon after Ali? Nick had been a happy surprise, a gift of their yearlong courtship, but Ali had been planned… they'd really _wanted _another kid. After Ali's birth, they hadn't really talked about expanding their family because by the time Jenny finished nursing their daughter, they were in the thick of the re-election campaign.

With three kids and a move to Albany, Nate knew that Jenny's fashion career would be a casualty of the party's ambition on his behalf… and he couldn't take it if the bond they shared suffered as a result. The higher he rose, the more he needed her.

She looked up and noticed him staring at her as the representatives moved away. Her grin lit up her entire face as she continued the conversation she was having. In response, he winked at her… and enjoyed the blush that tinged her cheekbones.

_I love you, _he mouthed before he knew it. Thankfully, the Queens borough president who was approaching for his own chat with the mayor didn't seem to notice.

This time, it was Jenny's turn to wink. Her eyes promised a sequel to their secret midnight picnic the night before. Nate couldn't _wait_….

Then he remembered the conversation he had to have with her.

_I'm sorry, sweetheart. In order to be Governor, I have to change your life… and kill the dream you've had since you were a kid of having your own clothing line.  
_

_So much for Prince Charming, huh?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"J, stop _squirming," _Blair ordered the First Lady of the City of New York, tucking the final diamond pin into place. "The limo is downstairs and you have to look _perfect."_

Jenny glanced up at the empress of Waldorf Designs and Bass Industries' reflection in the mirror. Blair looked _incredible _in her plunging, v-neck, purple silk gown that was backless and exposed flawless roses-and-cream complexion. Not a hair was out of place among her gorgeous chocolate curls, and her coffee eyes and crimson lips made her look like a doll. For a second, Jenny felt a little intimidated, as if she were a freshman at Constance again…

"What's wrong with you?" Blair, who noticed _everything, _saw the flicker on Jenny's face.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing… _Serena! _What do you have my girls out there _doing!"_

Serena, looking gorgeously disheveled in a teal sequinned, floor-length, form-fitting cocktail dress, and as usual, _nothing _like the mother of two that she was, ran to the door. "Just a little hide-and-seek."

"S? If Audie _or _Ali _or especially my twins _tear their dresses or mess up their hair, you had _better _hide, because I am going to _seek _you!"

Serena laughed heartily at her best friend's characteristic righteous indignation. "Okay, whatever… Jen, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Serena, so do you…"

"Ugh, don't tell her that! Did you even wash your hair, Serena?" Blair blazed. "You can't get away with being careless anymore! You're _not as young as you used to be…"_

"Bye, Blair. We'll see you downstairs."

As soon as Serena walked out of the bathroom, the little-girl-squealing started up again.

"I'm kinda jealous, you know," Jenny observed. "Dan and Serena are definitely the fun aunt and uncle."

"Yes, they _are _running a 'fun house.' I'll agree with you on that one…. _there. _All done."

Jenny looked at her hair in the mirror. The diamonds shimmered in the careful updo… pinned in place by the wealthiest woman in all of New York City.

"Fit for a queen," observed Blair, admiring her own ruby-and-platinum headband. "Did you know that these rubies, and those diamonds, were part of a necklace owned by Mother's great-grandmother Astor?"

Jenny shook her head slowly. "I didn't know Eleanor was an Astor!"

"Her mother was. But you know, the Astors lost all of their money in the Depression almost a century ago. I had the pedigree, the bloodlines, and the name… my parents _earned _back our money." She paused. "Just like _you _have earned your place in this world… 'Little J.'"

Jenny laughed. "I used to get so angry when people called me that."

"Well, no one dares call 'Mrs. Mayor' Archibald that... except _me, _of course," Blair observed. "Soon to be Mrs. Governor, or so I hear… why didn't you tell me?"

Jenny blinked. "Because Nate doesn't have any plans to run for governor, Blair. I know people speculated about it four years ago, but he's perfectly happy running the city. Maybe someday, but not..."

She trailed off. Turning around, she looked at her friend.

"Blair, what do you know?"

Her reply was grim. "Chuck told me Mario's got Stage 4 prostate cancer."

"Oh, no! Poor Gina! I've got to call…" Jenny welled up, but then she frowned. "Is that what Mario had to talk with Nate about?"

"Probably. Don't get mad at him for not telling you… you _know _how Chuck and I are, and Chuck only just learned about it this morning. He's probably going to talk to you tonight."

Jenny closed her eyes. "So this is it."

"J, we can still make things work in Albany. We can even have a small office and atelier for you up there…"

"B." Jenny rarely used Blair's nickname, except for when things were very serious. Her voice was very quiet. "You know that if Nate wins the Governor's race, he'll be tapped for more before we can even get unpacked upstate."

Blair nodded. "But surely you knew this would happen. You _know _that although it'll be a tough race, Nate is going to walk all over Julia Yates. And you know when he does, after _our _best friend and _your _husband is finished with the darling of the opposition, the woman everyone thinks might be the next Speaker of the House? Once that happens, he will be frontrunner for…"

"_Blair." _Jenny was shaking her head. "Blair, I _can't… _if…_"_

"It's not a question of 'if,' J. It's _when_." Blair smirked. "Chuck and I have a little bet going with the McMahons… they think he won't be President before he turns 40. We think he will…"

Jenny's stomach churned. "Do we _have _to talk about this?"

"Youngest, _sexiest _administration ever!"

"I _refuse_ to talk about this."

Blair sighed. "Come, Mrs. Archibald. Let's get you to the ball."

"Yes, _stepmother… _ouch! Blair, you're too old for that!" Jenny said, rubbing the spot where Blair had _pinched _her.

"Just playing the part, Jenny," she said merrily. "Come, you have a public to dazzle… while behind the scenes, _I _hold court."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Mayor and the First Lady of the City of New York, Nathaniel and Jennifer Archibald."

The formally dressed crowd applauded as Nate and Jenny came to the top of the stairs at the Palace, celebrating Nate's second inauguration. Jenny looked incredible in Chloe's ruby-red showstopper, and shocked the fashionistas… the mayor's wife _loved _and _believed _in black formal wear, so to see her in a bold crimson stunner, cut low and slit high, was mind-blowing.

"The woman has had _two children_!" hissed Andrea's friend Madison (who'd scored an invitation to the event after all) from the sidelines to her buddies. "She's going to be _thirty _in two months! There isn't enough plastic surgery or Spanx in the _world _to have a waistline like that…"

Landon sighed. "Some women really do have everything."

Jenny didn't hear any of this, of course. Andrea had spritzed her with her signature Dolce & Gabbana scent, her husband was on her arm, and… her jet-black mani/pedi retained a bit of her edgy style even in the conservative dress. Chloe had taped her well, so that the only underwear she wore beneath was a black, lacy thong.

She felt the press of her husband's lips on the side of her head just before he led her down the grand staircase. Nate waved and Jenny gave the guests her brightest smile.

After their descent, the couple headed straight to the dance floor of the ballroom, as they'd been directed, to start the evening's after-dinner festivities. The orchestra began a whimsical air, and as Nate took Jenny into his arms, she looked up at him curiously.

"I can't believe that I don't remember what we're supposed to dance to," she whispered. "Andrea and I went over every detail…"

"_Except _this one," said Nate, eyes twinkling as he looked down into her upturned face. "I made sure you didn't know."

The spotlight came up on two singers standing near the orchestra. Jenny turned her head…

"Is that…?"

"The leads from _The Sound of Music? _Of course it is."

Jenny chuckled, shaking her head slowly. "So when does it end?"

"Never," was his reply. "Now stop, Mrs. Archibald, these good people are talking to us…"

"Mayor Archibald," said the young woman, "we were so thrilled when you and your wife chose our show for your anniversary celebration!"

"Meeting you backstage has been one of the highlights of this revival," added her co-star, a older yet still handsome veteran of the stage and screen.

Nate took the microphone that Johnny handed him, keeping one arm around Jenny's waist. "Thank you! We enjoyed your performance very much."

Jenny grabbed the mic away from him. "Yes, we did… especially the mayor! It's his favorite show!"

Laughter, then some applause. But clearly Nate decided one good turn deserved another.

"Yes, it is. Once, my wife even gave me a command performance of the very song you're going to sing, in our kitchen, the morning after we…"

"…went out for New Year's the first year we were dating," Jenny finished before Nate could _elaborate _further, smiling but thinking _I'm going to kill him_. "I like to sing while I cook."

There was more laughter as the orchestra went into the intro of the song.

"Sharing our _very_ personal stories with the constituents?" she said as he pulled her close. "I'm going to get you."

"Not if I get _you_ first."

When Nate's grip tightened around her, Jenny couldn't help herself.

She melted into his arms.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing_  
_Nothing ever could_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

"Can we stay like this forever?" Jenny whispered as the song ended.

"Hey… I thought that was the whole point of living 'happily ever after.'"

And their lips met for a perfect kiss as the cameras flashed all around them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"The house is quiet without the kids," observed Jenny, turning on her vanity lamp at Gracie. "Too quiet."

It was after three in the morning, and they were finally back where they were twenty-four hours before. Their staff was efficient, meticulous… there were no traces of their sumptuous midnight picnic the night before.

Nate sat on the end of the bed, loosening his tie while he watched his wife as she took off her jewelry. "Different than the first inauguration, right?"

"Right, although I guess Nicky was here with us back then."

"Do you miss it?" he asked, tossing his tie on the bed.

Jenny looked over her shoulder. "Miss what?"

"The way things were back then," he replied, taking off his tuxedo jacket. "When everything was new… when _we _were new."

She shook her head without hesitation. "No. _God, _no. I know some people fantasize about having young, new passion back in their lives, but each year and each day… no, each _minute… _I love you more than I did before."

"You're the last of us to turn thirty this year. You haven't thought about it at all? Getting older? Moving into a new phase of life?"

"Not really." Finished taking off her jewelry and closing the velvet case that would go into the safe, she stood up from the stool and walked slowly over to the bed. "Where's this coming from, handsome? Tell me."

"Come here."

She did, sitting next to him, but he pulled her into his lap, needing her ever closer. Nate closed his eyes, holding her tight, feeling surreal as he said the words.

"Mario has cancer."

"I know. Blair told me."

"He needs to retire from public life so he can get better. Which means…"

"He wants you to run next year."

"Yes."

"Mm."

"Sweetheart, it's up to you. I know what this means for our family, what I'm asking you and the kids to sacrifice…"

"I know you do, babe."

"And it's not like we have to decide tomorrow. We can take all the time you need to…"

"So you'd better tell Johnny to set up some time with Mario right away, before he goes into treatment. You need to do an exploratory tour during our spring break this year… we'll take the kids upstate, and make our summer base the house in Hudson, I'll check in with Dan to make sure that's okay. Meanwhile, there's a big event in Seneca Falls commemorating the anniversary of the women's suffrage movement… they want me to be their speaker, so I'll ask Sage to help me."

Nate drew back to look at her. Eyes wide.

"Jenny, are you saying you want to do this?"

"Nate, I am saying that I can't _wait_ to do this. I've been thinking about it all night, and I can see it all clearly. Just like Brooklyn sealed your first win? I went to _high school _upstate. Granted, it's not exactly the wilderness that Blair and Chuck think it is, but my brother and I own a _home _and have ties there." Her hand cupped his jaw. "Aren't you the lucky one? Once again, your wife's connections come in handy!"

"I didn't marry you because of any of that, Jenny."

"Oh, I know… you married me for _this…"_

As she kissed him, Nate had to admit that he liked it when his wife played the aggressor. Although he'd initiated their first, stolen kiss, her impulses led her to kiss him when they were teens, when they were dating, and now that they belonged to each other. Jenny was a woman who was very much attuned to her desires… _his _woman… and what Nate's woman desired most in this world was _him._

He broke their kiss before he _completely _lost it.

"Wait," he panted, trying to get his bearings. "Weren't you going to tell me something last night?"

"Like…?" She shook her head.

"Jenny. Are we having another baby?"

"No, why would you say that?" But at his look, she relented. "So maybe I thought it was a possibility. And… maybe I had Andrea grab a pregnancy test on her way in this morning."

"You took it."

"Yep. Between brunch and dinner."

"And?"

Her eyes closed. "No. Not this time..."

"Not yet," he assured her. "But we should talk about it. _And _we should talk about the fact that babies and endless election cycles aren't really what you signed up for when we first got together."

"I signed up for _you, _Nate Archibald." She kissed him softly. "I wish you could see what I just saw, babe… the _look _on your face when you asked about a baby makes me know that our family isn't complete. And although I'll miss Waldorf, I've been planning to say good-bye for a long time. It's time. Someday, years from now, I'll go back to being a full-time designer, but it's time. I always knew this day would come."

"When did you know?"

Smile. "The day you kissed me while I was wearing a borrowed mask. Deep down, that's when I first knew. And I've never loved another man since." She smirked. "You _ruined _me, you know!"

"You ruined me first." He lifted her chin with a finger.

"Oh, I know _that_. What kind of guy buys his girlfriend's minion _chocolates _to keep quiet? Or lets himself get led around by his friend's kid sister?" She straddled his lap and grabbed his collar roughly. "And I'm going to keep ruining you in private… so that you can _ruin _bigots like Julia Yates in public."

Her dainty hand cupped the growing bulge in his pants for emphasis, then she pulled him close for yet another kiss. All the better to grind in his lap, allowing him to appreciate just how ready she was for him.

"Jenny… _fuck_!"

"Actually I'd say we're dry humping, _not _fucking," she teased. "But we'll get to that later, promise. Maybe we should shower first?"

"I have a better idea," he groaned, lifting her up and carrying her to the stand-up shower in the bathroom. Nate knew Jenny expected him to set her down on her feet so they could finish removing their formal clothes. Instead, he carried her into the shower and…

"Nate, what are you doing… _aaaaaaah!" _For he'd turned on the water, wetting them both. She swatted him as he attacked her with the shower nozzle, drenching the form-fitting, exquisite gown until it stuck to her curves and long, incredible limbs like a coat of red paint.

"What do you think? Because you know what's even more fun than dry humping?" he said, slowing down, trailing lazy fingers along the bodice of her gown.

"No."

"_Wet _humping."

Nate lifted Jenny against the tiled wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist, then pulled the neckline of the soaked red gown down. As his mouth captured the water droplets that were trickling down the pulse points of his wife's neck, his hands slid wetly over now-exposed breasts.

Jenny cried out, hands at the waistline of his expensive pants, desperate, silently _demanding_…

"Ah, gets to you every time, doesn't it?" he taunted sexily, capturing her hands in his, holding her up against the wall with just his body. "My little tease can never stand it when _she's _the one getting teased… she can dish it, but she can't take it!"

"Nate, _please." _Her moan echoed in the gathering steam of the shower.

"Didn't I say I was going to get _you_ first?" He captured her lips with his, plunged his tongue into her mouth, tracing familiar patterns.

"But you started it!" she cried out, trembling with need as his fingers slid against the sodden crotch of her lace panties, tracing her slit, teasing her center. "Oh, _God!"_

"Nah, I think _you _started it... but make no mistake, angel, _I'm_ going to finish it."

Her generous response to him was positively _addictive… _after Jenny Humphrey's passion and fire and sweetness, Nate couldn't imagine being with another woman ever again. She was incomparable!

With great restraint, mastering his own body's cravings for everything he knew his sexy wife could provide, Nate unbuckled his pants, letting them get drenched on the shower's floor. Without bothering to drop his boxers, he lifted the sopping wet skirts of the evening gown and…

"See, Jen, this is _wet _humping," he groaned in her ear as he moved against her, the only remaining fabric between them their soaking wet underwear. "Way better than your dry humping…"

That was all either of them managed to say for a while. For within seconds, all barriers were pulled aside, "humping" gave way to something _much_ more satisfying, and their teasing words were replaced with nothing but sounds of pleasure as he plunged deep inside of her, over and over again.

Neither lasted very long. It was just their first round of the night, necessary for the slaking of their lust before they could settle in for some _serious_ lovemaking…

…and talking until the dawn. Hours later, in the gray of a new morning, they lay in each other's arms, making plans for the next chapter in their future together.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

You could have heard a pin drop.

"_Drenched, _you say?" Landon finally ventured.

Andrea took a sip of her latte and a bite of her sandwich. This really was a nice new spot for lunch. Landon had chosen well.

"Yeah, according to Chloe. It was sent back to Waldorf in a bucket. _Drenched."_

Madison tossed her head, but she seemed confused. "Maybe she hated it. A woman her age shouldn't wear a dress like that, anyway. I mean, she has _children!_"

"I don't think that was it. The reviews were _superlative_. Chloe said Mrs. J was pleased with it. Even send a card and a nice check… along with the bucket."

She hesitated, wondering if this story would end up in the tabloids, and she'd be pointed to as the source. But she couldn't help it.

"There's more. Johnny left the house this morning, carrying the mayor's tux in _another bucket."_

"Now that _is _weird," was Landon's opinion, furrowing perfectly arched blonde eyebrows in confusion. "Did they dive into a pool or something?"

"I don't know, but it sounds kinky… and _weird. _I have to know more!_" _Madison curled a lock of auburn hair around her finger. "That's it. I'm going in. I'm going to find out if the mayor is as _faithful _as everyone thinks he is."

Andrea shrugged, remembering the buckets as they were carried out of the master bath… and the fact that the Mayor and the First Lady had asked her and Johnny to cancel their _entire _day. After breakfast, they'd retreated back to the master suite, and when lunchtime came, they were _still _in there.

Madison McClure was getting _annoying. _Maybe she needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"It's your funeral, Madi," Andrea shrugged.

"Madi, be careful!" Landon cautioned. "Because buckets? I don't even know what that _means_… and you're talking to a girl who's worked at Hooters before!"

"Anyway, enough about me," Madison said. "So tell us more about your crush at work, A… Johnny Dooley, the mayor's assistant?"

"He looks _exactly _like Joseph Morgan," sighed Landon.

"He does not!" Andrea insisted, barely suppressing her blush.

"Look at her," Madison said, shaking her head. "Bet you both that I'll have the mayor in bed before A works up the courage to ask this Johnny guy on a date!"

Andrea shook her head. Johnny had worked with Mayor Archibald for nearly ten years. He was older than her, had traveled all over the _world _for the _Spectator, _and knew _so _much more about the first family… why would a great guy like that give her the time of day?

Besides, everyone at work _knew _he was probably seeing Karen, the mayor's longtime secretary. So for now, her crush would have to stay a crush.

"I should be getting back to work. Bye, Landon. Madi, I'd say good luck to you, but I know it's a suicide mission. Nice knowing you!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Every time I agree to dinner at the Animal House, I regret it," Blair said, reapplying her lipstick in her Chanel compact as the Bass limo pulled up in front of the Humphrey brownstone on the Upper West Side. "Why don't you remind me of that?"

Chuck readjusted his tie (although nothing could be done about the telltale lipstick at the edge of his collar… oh well, the children wouldn't notice and the adults had no room to talk, Blair reflected). "Because Nathaniel and Jennifer are going to make their formal announcement to the family about the gubernatorial run, kitten. It's not something that they would do at the mayoral residence, and no one's going all the way down to the Village."

"Well, _we_ advised them not to buy there. It might as well be in _Somalia_, that's how inconvenient it is." Her expression softened as she kissed him again. "How do I look?"

"Like you've just spent the past half hour since we left home having _incredible _sex in the back of a limo with your husband…"

Blair's eyes widened. "Really?"

She caught the mischievous look in Chuck's eyes, and _pounced. _Soon, she was flat on the soft leather cushion of the limo… _again…_

"Chuck, _please. _ We need to rescue our children from the Bisquick mafia… thank God I insisted that Serena use my caterer…"

And Chuck Bass's kisses were as drugging, as overwhelming, and as _incredible _as they'd been when Blair was only seventeen.

"Kitten…?" His voice was a deep rumble in his chest.

Blair tingled all over at the sound of it. "Yes, my love?"

"Before we are surrounded by insufferable Humphreys, feckless Vanderbilts, and clueless Archibalds…"

"Yes?"

"One more time."

Her dark eyes examined every millimeter of her husband's finely chiseled face. Chuck Bass was not the most popular man in New York City, but he was by far the most powerful… and one of the most powerful in the world. He was her match in every way, giving her three _magnificent _children and every single thing she had ever desired.

But the thing she desired most… was _him. _Always had. Always would.

"Three words. Eleven letters. You've said them… so I am _yours."_

Twenty-five minutes later, the Basses walked into the Humphrey dining room, where dinner was already under way. Their children had been installed with the rest of their cousins and family friends at the kid's end of the long table. After the twins greeted their parents happily, and Henry waved coolly, Chuck and Blair went to sit down.

"I see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," Dan remarked. "Serena's been trying to call you guys for a half hour."

"Traffic, Humphrey," Chuck said smoothly, pulling out a chair for his wife and guiding her into it. "Our driver doesn't exactly frequent this part of town."

"Don't start, you two," Serena said. "_Audie, _if you don't want the chicken, that's fine, but stop putting your little brother's chicken back on the platter!"

"It's nasty, Mommy! It has _veins. _And bones!_"_

Jenny laughed. "All our girls are picky eaters. Alice refuses to eat bread… see?" She handed her little daughter part of a fancy dinner roll, which Ali examined and _frowned._ (Nate shook his head and took it away from her, then kissed the top of her head to make up for her mother's teasing.)

"Not eating bread, meat, and other things that are _terrible _for you?" Blair cooed. "I approve. Autumn's Van der Woodsen genes will be her salvation!"

"Um, Serena has never been on a diet in her life, Blair, and you know that," Eric observed. "My sister can put away food like nobody's business…"

"Hey!" Serena objected. "I heard that!"

"So the inauguration went off without a hitch," said Nate, changing the subject. "Thanks, everyone, for everything you did to make it go so well."

"Thanks for winning that election," Dan replied. "This time was much easier than the first one, in every way."

"Of course," Serena grinned. "That's 'cause Natie's the _best _mayor ever! New Yorkers would've been _crazy _to choose what's-her-face over him!"

"Hey, Uncle Nate, maybe you should think about staying Mayor for the rest of your life, because you're the _best ever,_" said Henry sarcastically. (Blair smirked at her eight-year-old, who didn't get nearly enough credit for his wit. He was hers and his father's child in every way.)

Chuck was not amused, though. "Not funny, Hen."

"Do I at least get some points for trying?"

"Basses aren't try-hards. _No."_

"Well, Henry, I won't be staying Mayor for the rest of my life. Jenny and I have talked it over, and…"

Chuck learned over and muttered in Blair's ear. "Here it comes."

"Since Mario is announcing his retirement, I'm going to run for Governor."

There was a pause. Everyone froze.

Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I have another dress for when Uncle Natie becomes the Gov?" Audrey told her parents.

Her twin Kate glared at her. "Me too, but I don't want my dress to be like hers!"

Dan reached for the potatoes. "Serena, we should look at the _Spectator's _planned features for the year. Time to step up our upstate reporting, too."

"Oh, this is going to be _fun!"_ his wife replied. "Road trip!I've always wanted to go to the Great New York State Fair!"

"Ugh, _stop,_" said Blair. "Jenny, we'll look at the calendar and start thinking about fundraising."

"And you and I need to talk about the exploratory committee, Nathaniel," Chuck added. "There are a few names…"

"_Wait,_" said Jenny. "You guys are acting as if he said 'pass the peas'! Nate's running for governor! It's kind of a big deal, you know!"

"Or would be for any other crowd," Nate added, looking around the table.

Blair couldn't believe they couldn't see it.

"Look, Nate. Your wife is a designer, my husband is a businessman, Dan is a writer, Eric is a doctor, and Ron's an IT guy…"

"CIO," corrected Eric.

"_Whatever. _Serena is a socialite…"

"I am not," replied her best friend indignantly. "You're more concerned about society than I ever was!"

"And _you, _Nate, are the politician. Politics is _what you do. _Got it?"

Frown. "So how come you guys already knew I was running for Governor?" He turned to Chuck and Blair. "You…"

"No, not us," Blair defended. "We knew Mario was sick. We didn't _know _you'd be running until you said, but… okay, raise your hand if you're sitting at this table and you're shocked Nate's running for governor."

Everyone was still.

"Okay, who's not surprised?"

"I'm not," said Eric.

"Was hoping you'd go for it, actually," Ron added. "Maybe you can do for the state what you're doing for the city."

Nate turned to the dinner party hosts. "Dan? Serena?"

The Humphreys looked at each other.

"Nah, we knew," Dan spoke for them both. Serena nodded, grinning and clasping her hands together.

"I'm not even _asking _you two," Nate told Chuck and Blair. "You've had my life planned for a while now."

"Why deny it? You're better off for our interference," his best friend said proudly.

"Yes, you are," Blair agreed. "You're _so_ lucky to have us in your corner. Besides, we're not the only ones who knew..."

And it was Blair's pleasure to point to the woman sitting next to Nate. He turned and looked into his wife's eyes.

"_Jenny?_"

She shrugged, bouncing her daughter (who was eating her dinner pea by individual pea). "Yeah, I actually told you that last night. But that's okay, you were distracted… _I_ distracted you." She kissed his cheek tenderly. "My bad."

"So you're all okay with this?" Nate repeated.

"_YES!" _said several people at once.

"Wake me up when you're retiring from the White House and decide to lead the first space pioneers to boldly go where no man has gone before…"

Jenny laughed at Ron, winking at Eric. "All right, so _who_ married the geeky IT guy? Don't tell me it was my best friend!"

"You're _hilarious_, Jen," Eric said flatly, clasping Ron's hand.

"Daddy, does this mean we're gonna go live in the White House now?" Nick asked Nate with imploring eyes. "'Cause that Easter Egg party was the coolest _ever!"_

Henry Bass rolled his eyes.

"Like father, like son," he muttered derisively.

"You were like that when you were his age," Chuck observed under his breath. To his nephew, he said, "Nicholas, this means that you're going to spent some of the best years of your childhood living in the country…"

"YAY! With ducks, and pigs, and cows, and… MOMMY! DADDY! Can I have my own horsie?"

"But _I _want a horse!" Kate insisted loftily. "Mommy, Mommy, you said _I _could have a horse!"

"Did not!" Audrey snapped. "Daddy said yes, but Mommy said not till you're big… OW! MOMMY! DADDY! KATIE PINCHED ME!"

Not to be outdone, Chris Humphrey began bawling, defying his mother's efforts to soothe him… and tiny Ali looked as if she were going to join him, but eyed _her _mother instead and decided against it.

"Don't you _dare," _said Jenny, gently but firmly, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Be a leader, not a follower."

"Someday, this will just be a happy memory," Serena called merrily above the din, rocking Chris back and forth.

Henry looked at his parents.

"May I be excused?"

"Absolutely not," drawled Chuck.

"What? _Mom…"_

But on this, as with most other things, Blair was one with her husband.

"If _we _have to sit through this? So do you_, _kid. _So do you."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

So Nathaniel Archibald's first gubernatorial campaign began not at an elegant New Year's Day brunch served on fine china, but at a post-inaugural family gathering at the Humphreys', featuring a chorus of crying three- and four-year-olds.

Eventually, he won that election.

And the story of what happened next is one for the ages.

**~to be continued~**

**A/N: **My jewels and nonpareils, please accept my profuse apologies for the delay in finishing the first part of this epilogue. (Reality _bites. _Hard.) I wanted it to be just right for you, the accept-no-substitutes, genuine Dr. Holland guarantee of a readable fic.

I made the decision to skip ahead in Nate and Jenny's story for several reasons. I realize that I didn't show the first inaugural, or either birth scene. I always knew I'd do the epilogue in three parts; the first part is when they're youngest. Rather than just write the very next month in _Clair de Lune_ time, I thought I'd fast-forward four years to a time when Nate is at the height of his power as Mayor of New York City, their children and the children of their friends are young, and the Archibalds are still very much in honeymoon mode. It's one aspect of what I think their happily ever after will be like, but the road won't always be so easy.

Astute readers will notice that I've left a number of threads hanging both here and in CdL1-19; in your reviews, let me know what you'd like to see, and the burning questions that you need answers.

The last two parts will be:

21. Epilogue, Part 2 ("Once Upon a December")

22. Epilogue, Part 3 ("American Royalty")

Expect a fashion post on Tumblr after all three parts of the epilogue are posted.

Thanks to all of the lovely readers of _Clair de Lune. _Your reviews, follows, and favorites helped me pushed through my writer's block to bring you the last parts of this story. Let me know how you liked the epilogue; in the interest of time, I'll do one long reviewers' list at the end of 22.

More later! I may edit this again tomorrow… but it's been so long that I thought I'd push to get it up. (You're welcome!)

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


End file.
